Les 13 Royaumes
by Skippy1701
Summary: Les personnages de The 100 dans un monde remplit de Magie. Première partie de trois tomes Histoire revu et corrigé avec quelques petite modifications. Clexa, Linctavia, Ranya, Marper Etc...
1. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1 :** Le commencement.

 **Clarke : 10 ans Lexa : 12 ans**

Clarke adore les sorties à cheval surtout quand ses parents l'accompagnent, aujourd'hui elle a 10 ans et pour cette occasion les 13 Royaumes sont invités à un grand bal le soir même. Mais pour le moment elle profiter de la joie d'un pique-nique avec ses parents au bord de la grande forêt qui borde le château. L'endroit est parfait, une rivière coule tranquillement en contre-bas et à perte de vu s'étend la forêt. Si elle s'écoutait elle passerait sa vie ici, loin de la cour et de ses obligations. Mais quand on est la Princesse héritière de Skyland on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut et ça, Clarke l'a appris très tôt. Malgré tout elle n'est pas malheureuse, ses parents, bien que Roi et Reine du plus grand Royaume des 13, lui accordent toujours du temps et elle en est heureuse. Son père, le Roi Jack, est connu pour être un dirigeant juste et bon, il maîtrise la magie du ciel. Sa mère, la Reine Abby, est la meilleure guérisseuse des 13 Royaumes et on vient de partout lui demander audience lorsqu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir de guérison. La magie est partout dans ce monde et chaque royaume a sa spécificité mais celle du ciel est l'une des plus redoutables. Clarke appréhendait d'obtenir son pouvoir à l'âge de quatorze ans, bien que ses parents lui aient assuré que c'était un moment merveilleux. Assise sur le cheval que ses parents viennent de lui offrir, Clarke se délecte du paysage, elle a emmené ses crayons et prévoit faire un dessin de ce Royaume qu'elle aime tant. Son père se tourne vers elle un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

Jack : Est-ce que ça te va ici pour le pique-nique ma Princesse ?

Clarke : Oui c'est parfait !

Jack : Capitaine Kane nous allons nous arrêter ici pour manger.

Kane : Bien Majesté !

Le capitaine Kane est le meilleur ami du Roi et son plus fidèle serviteur, lui qui n'a pas de famille donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour la famille Royale. Clarke l'adore et se plait à l'appeler Tonton dans l'intimité du palais, elle est vraiment contente qu'il soit là aujourd'hui.

Clarke : Papa, est-ce qu'oncle Kane peux se joindre à nous pour le repas ? Cela me ferait plaisir.

Jack : Bien sûr ma Princesse, cela était prévu, ne t'inquiète pas.

Clarke : Merci Papa !

Abby : Ma chérie, n'oublie pas d'appeler le Capitaine « oncle » uniquement quand nous sommes seuls, d'accord ?

Clarke : Oui Maman je sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois le faire mais je le fais.

Abby : C'est une question d'étiquette mon enfant, bien que j'apprécie beaucoup le Capitaine Kane il n'est pas noble et les autres Royaumes ne verraient pas ça d'un très bon œil.

Clarke : Cela me dépasse, je suppose que je comprendrai une fois plus grande. Mais quoi qu'en disent les autres Royaumes, il reste mon tonton et je l'aime beaucoup.

Jack : Ma fille et son grand cœur. C'est une grande qualité, j'espère que tu la garderas en vieillissant.

Kane : Excusez-moi Majesté, vous m'avez fait demander ?

Jack : Ma fille vous invite à son pique-nique d'anniversaire asseyez-vous Capitaine et mangez en notre compagnie.

Kane : C'est un honneur vos Majestés !

Clarke : Oncle Kane tu pourras m'emmener à la rivière après ? J'aimerais faire un dessin de la rivière.

Kane : Il en sera fait selon vos désirs Princesse, si évidement ses Majestés ne s'y opposent pas.

Jack : Non tu peux l'emmener, détends-toi mon ami il n'y a que nous ici.

Le repas se poursuit tranquillement et le sujet de la soirée finit par être aborder au grand dam de Clarke qui déteste de tout son cœur ce genre d'événement.

Jack : Tu vas rencontrer beaucoup de Royaumes ce soir, ce ne pas sera la première fois mais cette fois c'est différent. Tous viennent avec leurs héritiers, la plupart son nos amis, ne t'en fais pas.

Abby : Bien que le Royaume d'Azgeda soit toujours un souci perpétuel, méfie-toi d'eux Clarke, il ne faut pas leur accorder ta confiance, il y aura la Reine Nia et ses enfants le Prince Roan et la Princesse Ontari.

Clarke : Je sais Maman, tu me l'as répété 100 fois depuis qu'on sait qu'ils vont venir. Je ferais attention, j'espère juste me faire des amis de mon âge.

Abby : Un membre de la famille Royale n'a que peu d'amis choisis judicieusement mon enfant.

Clarke : Oui Maman, tu viens Oncle Kane, on va à la rivière ?

Kane : Bien sûr Princesse je vous suis avec votre matériel à dessin.

Je dévale la colline sous les cris de ma mère qui me dit de faire attention et les rires de mon père. Une fois à la rivière je commence à jeter des cailloux dans l'eau tentant vainement de faire des rebonds.

Clarke : Tonton tu peux me remontrer comment on fait stp ?

Kane : Bien sûr je vous montre Princesse.

Clarke : Ah non Tonton, on n'est que tous les deux là, alors plus de Princesse stp.

Kane : (Sourire) Tes parents n'approuveraient sûrement pas s'ils nous entendaient Clarke !

Clarke : On s'en fiche, ils ne sont pas là. Alors tu me montre ?

Pendant 10 minutes j'essaye avant d'y parvenir enfin pour ma plus grande joie. Je saute dans les bras de Marcus pour le remercier et il referme ses bras sur moi pour me faire un câlin. Personne ne fait ce genre de choses avec moi, même mes parents ne sont pas aussi tactiles. Je lui souris et m'installe pour commencer à dessiner, je ne suis pas encore très douée mais mon professeur dit que j'ai du talent. Et pour une fois je veux bien croire que c'est vrai et non pour flatter la Princesse comme la plupart des adultes le font. Il n'y a que Marcus et Emma, ma nourrice, qui ne me mentent jamais et c'est pour ça que je les aime profondément. Je suis concentrée sur mon dessin, quand j'entends des loups hurler. Marcus sort son épée car les hurlements sont vraiment très proches.

Kane : Viens rentrons, ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici !

Je n'ai pas le temps de ramasser mes dessins qu'une dizaines de loups monstrueux se dressent devant nous. Marcus est un redoutable guerrier et il connaît des tours pour ensorceler donc je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour ma sécurité. Il se place devant moi et lance un sortilège, bien que je sois jeune, la magie des mots qui ensorcèlent n'a pas de secret pour moi et je ressens le pouvoir de mon oncle. Une fois le sortilège lancé, 4 loups s'effondrent, profondément endormis. Les autres passent à l'attaque et, vu qu'il doit me protéger, il ne peut pas se battre librement. Il souffle dans sa corne de brume pour appelez des renforts quand soudain, un loup lui attrape le bras pour le mordre sauvagement. Il finit par s'en débarrasser mais il reste trois loups debout et Kane saigne beaucoup accroupi devant moi, je prononce alors un sortilège que je me souviens avoir lu dans l'un de mes livres. Il n'y a aucune chance que ça marche je n'ai que 10 ans mais je suis désespérée et je me concentre de toutes mes forces. La Magie m'enveloppe au moment ou le sortilège se fini et un puissant rayon frappe deux loups qui s'écroulent sur le champ. Je me sens tomber de fatigue et lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts, accroupie au sol. Le dernier loup sentant sa victoire arriver nous saute dessus quand une enfant arrive et le transperce d'une lance. Mes parents arrivent en courant vers nous, alertés par la corne de brume de Marcus qui ne bouge plus. Mon père comprend très vite la situation et appelle les soldats pour le transporter à l'infirmerie.

Jack : Clarke tu n'as rien, d'où est venu la magie que j'ai ressentie tout à l'heure ? Ce n'était pas celle du Capitaine Kane, as-tu lancé un sort ?

Clarke: Le Capitaine Kane était blessé j'ai dit la formule sans réfléchir et une lumière est sortie de moi. Et cette enfant nous a sauvés en tuant le dernier loup avec sa lance.

L'enfant en question est à genoux devant mon père, tête baissée. Elle n'a même pas sourcilier quand le Loup s'est jeté sur elle, c'était vraiment impressionnant.

Jack : Relèves-toi mon enfant sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire ?

Enfant : J'ai sauvé une personne en détresse Majesté.

Jack : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Lexa : Lexa Majesté.

Jack : Et bien Lexa, tu viens de sauver la Princesse Clarke, ma fille et tu as toute ma reconnaissance. Que fais-tu seule par ici ?

Lexa : Je chassais pour nourrir ma famille Majesté.

Jack : Ta famille, où sont tes parents ?

Lexa : Je n'en ai pas Majesté, mais j'ai une grande sœur et un jeune frère. Nous vivons dans la forêt dans une cabane non loin d'ici.

Jack : Bien nous allons les chercher et vous viendrez diner au palais pour vous remercier.

Lexa : C'est un honneur votre Majesté mais j'ai peur que nos vêtements ne conviennent pas au palais Royal.

Jack : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça et montres le chemin de ta maison à mes soldats. Ils te conduiront à moi par. Je vais réfléchir à ta récompense pour ton acte de bravoure.

Lexa : Je ne demande rien votre Majesté, savoir que la Princesse va bien est ma récompense.

Jack : C'est à moi de décider de cela ainsi que la Princesse, étant donné que c'est sa vie que tu as sauvé. Maintenant vas, nous nous retrouverons plus tard.

Je regarde partir cette Lexa, intriguée par tant de bravoure chez une enfant si jeune. Ella a vraiment de très jolis yeux verts et elle est courageuse. J'aimerais bien en faire mon amie, même si je sais que c'est impossible.

Jack : Viens Clarke, nous rentrons au palais, ce que tu as accomplis et un miracle, personne de si jeune n'est capable d'utiliser la magie normalement. Nous allons te faire examiner par le cercle des enchanteurs, eux pourrons nous renseigner.

Clarke : Papa, pourquoi je suis si fatiguée ?

Jack : La magie puise dans ton énergie, je suis étonné que tu sois débout après un sort si puissant.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je pose ma tête sur lui, terrassée par la fatigue, je finis par m'endormir en pensant à Lexa et ses yeux verts. Une fois au palais, ma Mère me remet d'aplomb grâce un sort et je pars avec mon père voire le cercle des Enchanteurs. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, et encore moins les enchanteurs ils sont tous vieux et pas très gentils pour la plupart.

Jack : Je vous salut Enchanteurs !

Enchanteurs : Bonjour à vous Majesté !

Tous s'inclinent fasse à nous et le silence se fait dans la salle. Le Grand Enchanteur Titus se lève et prend la parole, lui je l'aime vraiment pas, mais bon.

Titus : Nous savons pourquoi vous êtes là votre Majesté, nous avons ressenti la magie de la Princesse jusqu'ici. C'est un prodige, seuls peu d'élus pratiquent la magie à cet âge.

Jack : Y-a-t-il un risque pour sa santé ?

Titus : Je ne le pense pas, mais il faudra qu'elle soit formée et initiée en avance. Vu qu'elle vient d'avoir 10 ans, nous pouvons organiser l'initiation pour ce soir pendant la cérémonie. Cela montrera votre pouvoir aux autres Royaumes d'avoir une héritière si puissante.

Jack : Je n'ai pas l'intention de me servir de ma fille pour les impressionner mais vous avez raison elle doit être initiée, préparez tout.

Titus : Il en sera fait selon vos désirs Majesté.

On repart sans un mot, après plusieurs minutes de silence je me décide à prendre la parole. J'ai un peu peur d'être initiée, surtout que je ne connais personne à part ma famille pour faire partie de mon cercle.

Clarke : Papa est ce que j'ai mal agis ?

Jack : Non ma Princesse, c'est juste qu'il existe très peu de personne sur terre qui peuvent faire ce que tu as fait et j'ai peur pour toi.

Clarke : Tu es le Roi, tu n'es pas sensé avoir peur de rien ?

Jack : L'absence de peur n'est pas une force Clarke, la peur nous pousse à nous dépasser. Surtout quand c'est pour protéger une personne qu'on aime.

Clarke : Je m'en souviendrai !

Jack : Que veux-tu faire pour la fille qui t'a défendue ?

Clarke : Quelle récompense ai-je le droit de lui donner ?

Jack : Celle que tu veux, elle a été très courageuse.

Clarke : Très bien, Papa peut-on voir comment va oncle Kane stp ?

Jack : Et où crois-tu que j'allais ?

Je lui souris, mon père me connaît bien. Mes rapports avec lui ont toujours été plus faciles qu'avec ma mère, même si je l'aime profondément aussi je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une préférence pour lui. On arrive à l'infirmerie où ma mère finit de soigner Kane qui, quand il me voit, tombe à genoux devant moi.

Kane : Pardonnez-moi Princesse j'ai failli à mon devoir et par mon incompétence vous avez failli être blessée.

Je regarde mes parents, et dans leurs yeux je vois que c'est la Princesse qui doit agir et non la fillette de 10 ans qui est contente de voir que son oncle va bien.

Clarke : Relevez-vous Capitaine Kane, vous vous êtes battu vaillamment vous n'avez aucune honte à avoir. Vous étiez et êtes notre plus fidèle serviteur et je suis honorée de vous appeler mon oncle.

Une larme glisse sur la joue de Kane, et dans les yeux de mes parents je vois toute la fierté que je leur apporte par ma tirade. Kane s'incline devant nous et s'en va rejoindre ses soldats, juste après m'avoir serrée dans ses bras.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa a du mal à y croire, dans quoi elle s'est fichue, pourquoi elle est intervenue au juste ? Ils s'en sortaient très bien sans elle. J'allais faire demi-tour et puis je l'ai vue entourée d'un halo de lumière magique, on aurait dit un ange. Mes yeux ont croisé son regard bleu et quand je l'ai vue perdre des forces, je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai plongé pour la protéger. Je ne savais pas encore que c'était la Princesse c'est quand j'ai vu le Roi et la Reine descendre de la colline que j'ai compris. Je les ai vu une fois, se sont de bons souverains je me suis donc inclinée, comme le veut la coutume en présence du couple Royal. Après, tout s'est passé si vite, les soldats m'on accompagnée chez moi et j'ai dû expliquer la situation à ma sœur et mon frère. Ma sœur Anya a 14 ans, elle est forte, aucun garçon ne lui arrive à la cheville. Elle travaille au marché pour nous nourrir mon frère et moi mais ça ne suffit pas toujours, du coup je pars souvent à la chasse. Mon frère Aden a 6 ans, il est intelligent mais c'est encore un enfant il nous faut prendre soin de lui. Nous sommes tous orphelins, et avant, une vielle femme prenait soin de nous. Un jour elle s'est endormie pour ne plus jamais se réveiller et il ne reste plus que nous 3 face au reste des Royaumes. Nous voilà arrivés au palais et je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche face à tant de beauté, les tours du château semblent toucher le ciel. Aden a les yeux brillants tandis Anya reste de marbre, comme à son habitude. Une domestique nous récupère et on a le droit de se laver dans les sources chaudes, depuis quand ça ne m'était pas arrivé au juste ? Une fois lavés et habillés de tuniques propres, pas question pour Anya et moi de mettre une robe, on nous conduit à la salle du trône où le Roi et la Princesse doivent nous recevoir. Mes yeux s'écarquillent face à tout ça, mais la plus belle reste la Princesse assise sagement sur son trône. Arrivé face à eux, nous nous inclinons et le Roi prend la parole.

Jack : Jeune Lexa, par ton action courageuse aujourd'hui, ma fille, La Princesse Clarke, est encore en vie. Demande ce que tu veux et tu l'obtiendras !

Lexa : Je ne désire rien votre Majesté, la sécurité de la Princesse est ma récompense.

Clarke : Dans ce cas je fais de toi mon garde du corps et accorde à ta sœur et à ton frère une place au palais au poste qu'ils veulent. Bien sûr ton frère a le temps de se décider mais il est le bienvenu quand même. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Son garde du corps, elle est sérieuse ? Apparemment oui, le Roi n'a pas bronché ce qui veut dire qu'il est d'accord ? Je me plonge dans ses yeux si bleus et je sais qu'à partir du moment où je l'ai vue, ma vie lui appartient. Ainsi je pose un genoux à terre et m'incline en lui disant….

Lexa : C'est un honneur d'accepter Princesse.

Jack : Et toi, que veux-tu faire Anya ?

Anya : L'armée votre Majesté.

Lexa : Si je peux abuser de votre gentillesse, est-il possible que notre frère soit instruit ?

Jack : Tu n'abuses en rien, je t'ai dit que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, ton frère suivra les mêmes cours que ma fille, pareil pour toi car dorénavant tu veilleras sur La Princesse.

Lexa : Merci votre Majesté, peut-on récupérer nos affaires ?

Jack : J'enverrais mes soldats, Emma va vous installer dans vos quartiers. Anya tu vas te présenter au Capitaine Kane, c'est lui qui est en charge de l'armée et qui sera ton mentor à partir de demain.

Anya : Bien votre Majesté.

Jack : Clarke accompagne-les, tu en profiteras pour faire connaissance et tu dois te préparer pour ce soir.

Clarke : Oui Père.

Je vois ma Princesse s'approcher d'un sourire et je crois que c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle a capturé mon cœur pour ne plus jamais me le rendre. Une douce chaleur m'envahit, je sais que je serais toujours près d'elle dorénavant.

 **POV Clarke :**

J'accompagne Lexa et son frère dans leurs quartiers, j'ai demandé qu'ils soient collés aux miens et mon père a accepté. J'entre après Emma et la regarde amusée de la voir si émerveillée dès qu'elle tourne la tête. Aden saute sur le lit vite réprimandé par Lexa qui lui rappelle que ce ne sont pas des manières en présence de la Princesse. Emma finit par sortir après avoir montré la chambre à Lexa et Aden.

Emma : Princesse ne trainez pas trop, il faut vous préparer.

Clarke : J'arrive Emma attends-moi dans ma chambre stp.

Elle ferme doucement la porte et Lexa me regarde étrangement….

Clarke : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lexa : Vous avez dit svp à une domestique ?

Clarke : Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Princesse que je dois être malpolie tu sais. La chambre te plait ? Elle est juste collée à la mienne si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Emma viendra te donner une tenue pour ce soir, tu m'accompagneras désormais partout et l'enchanteur Titus te formera pour me protéger.

Lexa : Mon frère est encore un peu jeune pour rester tout seul, puis-je aller chercher ma sœur pour qu'elle veille sur lui ?

Clarke : Ce n'était pas prévu, Emma prendra soin de lui à partir de maintenant. Je te laisse t'installer, à plus tard. Lexa, je suis contente que tu ai acceptée de veiller sur moi.

Lexa : Moi aussi Princesse.

Je file dans ma chambre tout sourire, désormais je ne suis plus seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que Lexa restera toujours près de moi et savoir cela comme une certitude me remplit de joie. Je rejoins Emma qui me sourit en m'aidant à me préparer.

Emma : C'est votre anniversaire qui vous rend si joyeuse ou la présence de la jeune fille à côté ?

Clarke : Tu ne l'as pas vue tuer le loup Emma, Lexa est fantastique. Et puis elle est vraiment jolie tu ne trouve pas ?

Emma : Si Princesse, maintenant restez tranquille. Qu'elle tenue voulez-vous que j'apporte à Lexa Princesse ?

Clarke : Pas de robe, ça c'est sûr. Je sais, apportes-lui une tenue des guerriers noirs. Fais-en sorte qu'elle soit ajustée pour ce soir stp. Elle va adorer, je le sens.

Emma : Des guerriers noirs, vous êtes sûre Princesse ?

Clarke : Parfaitement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûre que son destin sera lié au leur.

Emma : Vous avez toujours d'étranges pressentiments Princesse, mais il est vrai que vous ne vous êtes jamais encore trompée. Je ferais comme il vous plaira. Allez prendre votre bain, je vais en profiter pour allez prendre les mesures de Lexa pour sa tenue.

Clarke : Merci Emma.

Je plonge dans le bain d'un bond et éclate de rire toute seul en pensant que c'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. Après trente minutes passées à me prélassé je sors et me sèche rapidement. Emma arrive à ce moment-là et m'habille pour la soirée, je n'ai aucune envie d'y assister mais savoir que Lexa sera prêt de moi m'aide à garder le moral. Je finis par sortir, Lexa m'attend devant ma porte, magnifique dans sa tenue noire, on dirait qu'elle est faite pour elle.

Clarke : Ta tenue te plait-elle ?

Lexa : Beaucoup Princesse, mais je croyais qu'il fallait être membre des guerriers noirs pour pouvoir porter cette tenue ?

Clarke : C'est ton cas, dès demain tu intégreras leur rang pour ta formation.

Lexa : Je ne sais comment vous remercier Princesse, je ne mérite pas autant d'égards.

Clarke : Stp, entre nous tu peux m'appelez Clarke et me tutoyer.

Lexa : Je n'oserai pas Princesse, vos parents vous attendent nous devrions y allez !

Clarke : Très bien puisqu'il le faut, j'ai un peu peur pour tout t'avouer. Ce soir je vais être initiée aux arts magiques.

Lexa : Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, vous avez un don naturel je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux et je serai près de vous en cas de danger.

Clarke : Je sais, allons-y !

On marche un moment dans les couloirs quand je sens Lexa s'arrêter avant de rentrer dans la salle de bal.

Clarke : Tout va bien ?

Lexa : Je voulais vous donner ça, c'est la seule chose avec ce pendentif que j'avais quand la vielle dame m'a trouvée dans la rue. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un porte bonheur. Comme c'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé qu'il vous protégera.

Elle me glisse un bracelet autour du poignet, il est assez fin et des pierres précieuses semblent emprisonnées dedans. C'est un magnifique présent et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, aussi je me contente de lui embrasser la joue et de rentrer dans la salle de bal le cœur léger. Lexa me suit immédiatement et découvre la féerie de l'endroit. Un énorme lustre en Cristal est suspendu, de grandes tentures aux couleurs de Skyland on était déployées et des milliers de bougies éclairent la salle. J'avance vers mes parents et m'incline avant de rejoindre mon trône, Lexa fait pareil avant de s'installer derrière moi.

Jack : Mes chers amis je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation pour célébrer l'anniversaire de ma Princesse. Ce soir nous ne célébrerons pas un mais deux événements puisque ma fille sera initiée au Arts Magiques par le cercle des Enchanteurs. En effet, elle a développé des qualités magiques malgré son jeune âge et sera donc initiée dès demain. Mais pour l'heure, place à la présentation de nos héritiers !

Un barde souffle dans sa trompette et annonce les premiers invités de marque et c'est parti pour une soirée interminable.

Barde : Du royaume Trikru, le Roi Raider et la Reine Indra avec le Prince héritier Lincoln

Tous s'inclinent légèrement avant de se serrer la main chaleureusement, les Trikru et les Skaikru sont alliés depuis des générations maintenant. Mon père en parle comme des amis, aussi, quand le Prince Lincoln s'incline devant moi et m'offre un présent je souris franchement. J'ouvre le cadeau pour trouver à l'intérieur une magnifique boite à musique.

Lincoln : J'espère que cela vous plaira Princesse c'est un des meilleurs Artisans de mon royaume qui l'a faite exprès pour vous.

Clarke : Merci pour ce charmant présent Prince Lincoln, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et j'espère que nous auront l'occasion de parler un peu vous est moi plus tard.

Lincoln : Merci Princesse, je l'espère aussi.

(Trompette)

Barde : Du Royaume des Boat People, le Roi Peter et la Reine Andrea avec la Princesse héritière Luna.

Tous s'inclinent, ce Royaume est complètement pacifique donc nous nous entendons bien avec, aussi je souris franchement à la Princesse qui m'a l'air en plus très sympa. Mes parents serrent les mains du Roi et de la Reine pendant que la Princesse Luna s'incline devant moi.

Luna : Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin Princesse Clarke, voici mon présent, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra.

J'ouvre pour y découvrir un carillon avec des coquillages, il est magnifique et la remercie chaleureusement pour son cadeau.

(Trompette)

Barde : Du Royaume Désert Clan le Roi Jaha et le Prince héritier Wells.

On ne fréquente pas trop ce Royaume aussi je me contente d'un sourire poli face à eux. Après quelques mots avec mes parents le Prince s'incline devant moi et m'offre mon cadeau. Il s'agit d'un magnifique livre de contes de fées, j'adore lire et en plus le Prince à l'air très gentil.

Clarke : Merci beaucoup Prince, j'adore lire. J'espère que nous pourrons parler ensemble plus tard.

Wells : Avec grand plaisir Princesse.

(Trompette)

Barde : Du Royaume Wastelanders, le Roi Gabriel et la Reine Léa avec la Princesse héritière Emori.

Nous ne connaissons pratiquement pas ce Royaume mais ils se sont toujours battus à nos côtés aussi je souris poliment. La Princesse s'incline et m'offre à son tour son présent. Il s'agit d'une très jolie robe et bien que je n'apprécie pas d'en porter je la remercie.

(Trompette)

Barde : Du Royaume Water Grounders, le Roi Adrian et la Reine Clara avec les Princes héritiers Jasper et Monty.

Eux se sont des alliés au même titre que les Trikru, je leur souris franchement, ils on l'air marrant les Princes. Ils viennent s'incliner devant moi et m'offrent leur cadeau. J'ouvre et découvre un magnifique set de peinture, dans le mil.

Clarke : Merci Prince, vous peignez aussi ?

Jasper : Un peu, j'espère que vous nous accorderez une danse Princesse.

Monty : Quant à moi j'espère avoir la chance de discuter avec vous des vos remèdes miracles.

Clarke : Avec plaisir, merci vraiment pour ce cadeau et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

(Trompette)

Barde : Du Royaume Mountain Grounders, le Roi Stefan et la Reine Alexandra avec le Prince héritier Finn.

Tous s'inclinent devant nous, nous n'avons pas vraiment de rapport avec ce Royaume je sais juste qu'ils sont très portés sur les richesses. Je me contente de sourire poliment encore une fois et le Prince après s'être incliné devant moi m'offre mon cadeau. Il a l'air assez idiot, et très sûr de lui. C'est un pendentif avec un Ruby à l'intérieur. Je le remercie poliment et commence en avoir marre de la soirée et surtout j'ai très soif. Je ne sais comment Lexa le remarque mais elle apparaît devant moi avec un verre de jus de fruit. Touchée par son geste je la remercie et elle se repositionne sans un mot derrière moi. Mon père a vu toute la scène et me sourit affectueusement.

Jack : J'ai l'impression que tu as trouvé une perle rare ma Princesse.

Clarke : j'ai l'impression aussi.

(Trompette)

Barde : Du Royaume Shallow Valley, Le Roi Sinclair avec la Princesse héritière Raven.

Dès que je vois Raven, mes yeux s'illuminent, elle a un sourire franc et semble vraiment heureuse d'être là. Nos Royaumes sont voisins donc nous sommes souvent en contact et en bon termes je souris donc franchement. Il m'est déjà arrivé de la voire, mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous parler.

Raven : Enchantée Princesse Clarke, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. Voici un présent un peu spécial. Dans notre Royaume on fabrique beaucoup de choses, cela sert à enfermer magiquement les rayons du soleil, comme ça, si un jour vous êtes seule dans le noir, vous n'aurez pas peur.

Clarke : Comment ça marche ?

Raven : Il vous suffit de passer la main dessus en pensant à libérer la lumière et le reste se fait naturellement.

Clarke : C'est un cadeau très utile je vous remercie Princesse Raven et j'espère vous revoir prochainement.

Raven : Moi de même Princesse.

(Trompette)

Barde : Du Royaume Trishanakru, le Roi August et la Reine Aurora avec le Prince héritier Bellamy et la Princesse Octavia.

Voici notre dernier allié le plus puissant, ce sont des guerriers magiques redoutables, pour autant, ils ne font pas que la guerre et la plupart du temps ils vivent en paix. Ils s'inclinent et s'approchent de moi, la Princesse a l'air sauvage mais gentille le Prince a l'air hautain mais il ne faut pas juger au premier regard.

Bellamy : Enchanté Princesse, voici notre présent.

J'ouvre et à l'intérieur se trouve une magnifique boite à bijoux, c'est très joli et je lui souris gentiment.

Clarke : C'est très joli merci.

Octavia : Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour vous Princesse.

Elle me tend un paquet avec à l'intérieur un gros ours en peluche, il est vraiment beau.

Clarke : Merci il est magnifique, j'adore les ours en peluche vous avez bien choisi.

Octavia : Vous m'en voyez ravie Princesse.

Clarke : Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

(Trompette)

Barde : Du Royaume d'Arkadir, Le Roi Philippe et la Reine Cassandra avec la Princesse héritière Harper.

C'est un petit Royaume, nous n'échangeons pas beaucoup avec eux mais avons de bon rapports dans l'ensemble. Je souris facilement à la jeune Princesse qui me tend un paquet. J'ouvre et y découvre un fin diadème magnifique.

Clarke : C'est très joli je vous remercie Princesse Harper.

Harper : je suis contente que ça vous plaise, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi.

Clarke : Vous avez très bon goût Princesse, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Harper : Vous de même Princesse !

(Trompette)

Barde : Du Royaume d'Evendil, le Roi David et la Reine Elena avec le Prince héritier Nathan

C'est un autre Royaume assez petit, je ne connais pratiquement rien de leurs coutumes aussi je souris poliment. Après s'être incliné devant mes parents, le Prince me tend mon cadeau. Il s'agit d'un magnifique bâton magique sculpté avec goût.

Nathan : Il vous permet de crée une barrière de protection très résistante.

Clarke : Merci, c'est un présent qui peut m'être très utile.

Nathan : Ravi qu'il vous plaise.

Clarke : Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

(Trompette)

Barde : Du Royaume Glawister, Le Roi Elias et le Prince Héritier John.

Ce royaume n'a pas très bonne réputation mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je leur fais un sourire poli et le Prince s'avance vers moi en s'inclinant. Il me tend un paquet et j'y découvre un vieux grimoire rempli de formules bienfaisantes. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel cadeau et je le remercie vivement.

John : Ravi que le Grimoire vous plaise Princesse il appartenait à ma Mère la Reine. Elle était une puissante enchanteresse, elle nous a quittés récemment.

Clarke : Merci de m'offrir un tel cadeau, j'en prendrai grand soin.

John : Je n'en doute pas Princesse.

Clarke : Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Prince.

(Trompette)

Barde : Du Royaume d'Azgeda la Reine Nia avec le Prince héritier Roan et la Princesse Ontari.

Tout le monde se tend dans la salle, pratiquement tout le monde à un moment donné a été en guerre avec le Royaume d'Azgeda on dit que la Reine est complètement folle. Ils s'inclinent à peine devant mes parents et viennent se poster devant moi. Le Prince me tend son cadeau que je saisi du bout des doigts, à mon grand soulagement il s'agit juste d'un très joli foulard. Je le remercie et il s'écarte pour laisser passer sa sœur, autant le Prince n'avait pas l'air méchant autant la Princesse a le même regard fou que de sa mère. Elle me tend son présent d'un œil mauvais et sans attendre que je l'ouvre par rejoindre sa mère plus loin. J'ouvre et découvre un couteau taché de sang, c'est une déclaration de guerre ni plus ni moins. Je blêmis et Lexa se saisit du paquet pour l'emmener à mon père.

Jack : (Colère) Garde, saisissez-vous des représentants du Royaume d'Azgeda ils ne sont plus les bienvenus dans notre Royaume. Si c'est la guerre que tu veux, tu l'auras Nia.

Nia : Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour très cher.

Abby : Nia, ta folie te perdra un jour, et avec elle la chute de ton Royaume je te déconseille de continuer à nous défier.

Nia : Vous tomberez tous sous mon pouvoir, Azgeda régnera sur les treize Royaumes, vous verrez. (Rire démoniaque)

Je vois Roan s'avancer vers moi, aussitôt Lexa se positionne pour me protéger, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire car il se contente de s'agenouiller devant moi, tête baissée.

Nia : (Ivre de colère) Roan, relèves-toi immédiatement où je te bannis.

Ontari : (Perdue) Roan, que fais-tu ?

Je me lève et pose mon bras sur celui de Lexa pour qu'elle baisse son arme. Elle le fait mais reste prêt de moi tout de même. Mes parents d'un signe de tête m'encouragent à continuer et je me positionne devant le Prince sans peur.

Clarke : Parlez Prince Roan, je vous écoute.

Roan : Princesse je vous demande asile, je ne souhaite plus vivre à Azgeda.

Je jette un regard à mes parents, mon père hoche la tête. Il me donne son accord pour décider, il a vraiment l'air triste.

Clarke : Avez-vous conscience que vous ne pourrez jamais revenir dans votre Royaume et que vous devrez obéissance à mes parents et moi-même ?

Roan : Oui Princesse !

Clarke : Roan Prince d'Azgeda je vous accorde l'asile et par conséquence la protection du Royaume de Skyland. Relevez-vous Prince vous êtes ici chez vous dorénavant.

Nia : NON !

Abby : Emmenez ces personnes aux frontières du Royaume et assurez-vous qu'elles rentrent bien chez elles.

Kane : A vos ordres Majesté.

Après un bref silence, tout le monde se met à parler et c'est mon père qui rétablit le silence.

Jack : Je vous invite à un banquet, la soirée ne fait que commencer. Ne laissons pas cet incident gâcher la fête.

Tous s'approchent des tables dressées, comme à son habitude maintenant Lexa se place derrière moi et cette simple présence me rassure. Je vois Roan un peu perdu et m'approche de lui.

Clarke : Ce que tu as fait était très courageux.

Roan : Ou très stupide, ma Mère ne pardonne pas ce genre de chose, je suis mort pour elle.

Clarke : Regrettes-tu ?

Roan : Non, ma Mère et ma sœur ne souhaitent que la guerre et la destruction, moi je veux vivre en paix, mon peuple ne mérite pas une telle Reine, elle est cruelle et sans pitié. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accepté, si vous ne l'aviez pas fait j'aurais demandé à tous les autres Royaumes.

Clarke : C'est un plaisir, je suis sûre que l'on va bien s'entendre, laissez-moi vous présenter Lexa, elle va entrer dans la Garde Noire à partir de demain.

Roan : Vraiment ? Je suis impressionné, il s'agit de l'élite des soldats des 13 Royaumes, pensez-vous que je puisse postuler aussi ?

Lexa : Vous êtes Prince vous avez pratiquement tous les droits, Altesse.

Clarke : Présentez-vous avec Lexa demain, j'en parlerai à mon père, il n'y aura pas de problème.

Roan : Merci Princesse je ne sais comment vous remercier.

Clarke : Devenez un meilleur souverain que votre mère. Maintenant allons manger je meure de faim.

J'entraine mon nouvel ami avec moi et on rejoint un groupe plus loin qui mange. Il y a les Princesses Octavia et Raven et les Princes Jasper et Monty qui discutent avec Lincoln et Bellamy. Je m'approche et tous me sourient.

Raven : C'était vraiment gentil à vous ce que vous avez fait pour le Prince Roan.

Bellamy : Cela a dû vous demander beaucoup de courage de faire cela Prince, je suis impressionné.

Roan : Merci Prince, j'ai saisi ma chance et la Princesse a été assez gentille pour accepter.

Clarke : C'est avec plaisir que je l'ai fait. Je vous présente Lexa, mon garde du corps. J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée malgré cet incident.

Octavia : Ne vous inquiétez pas on sait tous que la Reine Nia est folle, sans vous offenser Prince Roan.

Roan : Il n'y a pas d'offense quand c'est la vérité !

Lincoln : Et puis comme l'a dit le Prince Bellamy, ce que vous avez fait, demande beaucoup de courage Prince.

Jasper/ Monty : Tu es des notre maintenant, à la tienne. (Lèves leurs verres)

On passe un agréable moment à discuter tout en mangeant un délicieux repas. Au bout d'un moment le silence se fait et le cercle des Enchanteurs rentre dans la pièce. Je me tends un peu mais je sens la douce main de Lexa sur mon épaule et je lui souris rassurée.

Titus : Il est l'heure de l'Ascension pour la Princesse Clarke !


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 :** Ascension et Prophétie

Je me lève de table et je suis Titus en silence jusqu'à la chambre des Enchanteurs. Lexa me suis comme mon ombre et cela m'apaise grandement. Je regarde mes parents ils semblent sereins, moi je ne le suis pas. Normalement on nous prépare pour la cérémonie, on nous explique chaque détail, moi je ne sais que très peu de choses.

Titus : Si vos Majestés le veulent bien, nous allons commencer.

Je vois mes parents faire un signe de tête et me crispe un peu en attendant la suite. Lexa pose sa main sur moi, et je recommence à mieux respirer. Tout le monde a suivi et regarde avec admiration le cercle tracé par terre. Si je me souviens bien, il représente les magies élémentaires les plus connues, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Tutus : Princesse Clarke, héritière de Skyland, fille du Roi Jack possédant la magie du ciel et de la Reine Abby possédant la magie de guérison. Aujourd'hui vous allez être initiée aux arts magiques et pour cela vous allez avoir besoin de 8 témoins pour vous aider dans cette tâche.

Jusque là j'étais au courant qu'il fallait des témoins, je ne savais pas le nombre par contre.

Titus : Le nom du témoin qui représentera la magie de l'air svp ?

Clarke : Je choisis la Princesse Raven si elle le veut bien.

Raven semble étonnée de mon choix mais vient s'incliner devant moi tout sourire.

Raven : C'est un grand Honneur d'accepter Princesse Clarke.

Titus : Bien. Princesse, veuillez vous placer sûr la pointe du haut du Pentacle svp.

Je vois Raven faire ce qu'on lui demande, je suis rassurée qu'elle ait accepté. Avec un peu de chance toute cette histoire m'aura au moins apporté quelques amis.

Titus : Le nom du témoin pour la magie de l'eau svp ?

Clarke : Je choisis le Prince Monty s'il le veut bien.

Monty semble lui aussi étonné de mon choix mais comme Raven il vient s'agenouiller devant moi.

Monty : C'est un honneur Princesse que de vous assister.

Titus : Bien. Prince, placez-vous sur la pointe du Pentacle à droite svp.

Comme Raven il se place à sa position. Tous les regards sont rivés sur moi et je sens mon anxiété revenir mais Lexa me regarde et me sourit et je reprends mon calme comme par enchantement.

Titus : Le non du témoin de la magie de la terre svp ?

Clarke : Je choisis le Prince Lincoln s'il le veut bien.

Lincoln semble ravi et vient s'agenouiller en souriant devant moi.

Lincoln : Je serais digne de l'honneur que vous me faites Princesse.

Titus : Bien. Prince, placez-vous sur la pointe gauche du Pentacle svp.

Il se place à son tour, je suis rassurée de savoir que pour l'instant tous ont accepté d'être mes témoins avec plaisir.

Titus : Le nom du témoin de la magie du feu svp ?

Clarke : Je choisis la Princesse Octavia si elle le veut bien.

Octavia me regarde les yeux brillants et vient s'agenouiller à son tour devant moi.

Octavia : C'est un grand honneur Princesse que de vous assister.

Titux : Bien. Princesse, veuillez prendre place sur la dernière pointe du bas svp.

Octavia se place à son tour, mon cercle est presque fini et je sens la pression monter.

Titus : Le nom du témoin de la magie des glaces svp ?

Clarke : Je choisis le Prince Roan s'il le veut bien.

Des murmures s'élèvent dans la salle, ma mère veut intervenir mais mon père lui pose la main sur la jambe et elle garde le silence. Mon père me lance un regard confiant et me fait signe de continuer. Roan semble ne pas en revenir et se place à genoux devant moi.

Roan : Princesse Clarke je jure de vous protéger jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, c'est un honneur de vous assister.

Titus : Veuillez prendre place sur la dernière pointe du bas du Pentacle Prince svp.

Je vois Roan se lever et se placer, Je regarde la foule et vois le Prince Bellamy triste. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il veuille m'assister, mais je me souviens qu'on peut demander un chevalier protecteur dans la cérémonie. Le gardien de toute les magies élémentaires si je me souviens bien. Mais avant il me reste un témoin à nommer avant celui de l'esprit, mais j'ignore en quoi il consiste.

Titus : Il reste le rôle du témoin de la magie des fusions, son porteur peut fusionner les magies de votre cercle pour vous protéger. C'est une magie puissante, presque autant que celle de l'esprit, choisissez avec soin.

Clarke : Je choisis le Prince Jasper, s'il le veut bien.

Jasper fait limite une danse de la joie quand il attend son nom et vient s'agenouiller devant moi à son tour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de son comportement et retiens mon sourire en le regardant.

Jasper : Princesse, je serais toujours là pour vous, c'est un honneur de vous assister.

Titus : Placez-vous sur le dernier emplacement Prince. Il reste maintenant le Témoin de la Magie du Ciel à designer.

Clarke : Je voudrais avant cela attribuer le rôle du Chevalier Protecteur si c'est possible.

Titus : Bien sûr Princesse, c'est votre initiation vous avez tous les droits. Veuillez me donner le nom du Chevalier svp ?

Clarke : Le Prince Bellamy s'il le veut bien.

Je vois Lexa se renfermer un peu, sûrement qu'elle espérait se rôle mais j'ai d'autres projets pour elle. Bellamy semble ravi et vient s'agenouiller avec élégance devant moi.

Bellamy : Je vous jure de remplir mon rôle avec honneur et de vous être fidèle Princesse Clarke.

Titus : Prenez place à la droite de la Princesse, Prince Bellamy svp.

Bellamy se place à ma droite légèrement derrière moi, je vois Lexa serrer les dents jugeant certainement que c'est sa place. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ravie par cette réaction de jalousie et lui souris en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle finit par croiser mon regard et le temps semble ralentir entre nous, elle me sourit rassurée et je me reconnecte à la cérémonie.

Titus : Bien maintenant le nom du témoin de la magie du ciel ou de l'esprit svp ? Choisissez judicieusement car il vous guidera lorsque vous serez perdue et sera gardien de votre vie.

Généralement on choisit un membre de sa famille pour celui-ci, car c'est remettre littéralement sa vie entre les mains de cette personne. Je souris ravie de cette initiation finalement, je sais que mon cercle sera toujours là pour moi.

Clarke : Je choisis Lexa si elle le veut bien.

La foule s'est figée, tous pensaient que j'allais prendre mon Père et s'il n'y avait pas eu Lexa, c'est sûrement ce que j'aurais fait. Ma mère s'est levée mais une nouvelle fois, mon père la calme.

Jack : Es-tu sûre de ton choix ma fille ?

Clarke : Oui père, certaine.

Jack : Alors nous n'interviendrons pas.

Lexa s'avance sous les murmures de la foule, elle arrive devant moi et pose les deux genoux à terre. Signe d'absolue loyauté dans notre Royaume, elle m'offre sa vie en faisant ce geste. Je me retiens de la relever de force pour lui demander ce qu'elle fabrique quand elle prend la parole.

Lexa : Je vous jure Loyauté Princesse Clarke du Royaume de Skyland, vos besoins passeront toujours avant les miens, ma vie est vôtre aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez, je jure de vous protéger tant que mon cœur battra. C'est un honneur d'être votre témoin Princesse.

Plus personne ne parle, ce que viens de faire Lexa a mis tout le monde d'accord. Même ma mère semble rassurée, il n'y a pas plus grande preuve de loyauté que ce qu'elle vient de faire et tous le savent.

Titus : Bien. Lexa, place-toi au centre du cercle stp.

Je vois Lexa se placer, à partir de ce moment là je ne sais plus rien de la cérémonie et mon appréhension est grande.

Titus : Princesse, veuillez vous avancez et répétez ces mots après moi svp.

Je m'avance et me place devant Titus qui me trace un symbole sur le front en me disant….

Titus : Que l'air qui m'entoure me transporte telle la brise, qu'il me protège au besoin.

Clarke : Que l'air qui m'entoure me transporte telle la brise, qu'il me protège au besoin.

Titus : Que la terre qui m'entoure me nourrisse, qu'elle me protège eu besoin.

Clarke : Que la terre qui m'entoure me nourrisse, qu'elle me protège au besoin.

Titus : Que l'eau qui m'entoure soit mienne, qu'elle me protège au besoin.

Clarke : Que l'eau qui m'entoure soit mienne, qu'elle me protège au besoin.

Titus : Que le feu qui m'entoure me réchauffe, qu'il me protège au besoin.

Clarke : Que le feu qui m'entoure me réchauffe, qu'il me protège au besoin.

Titus : Que la glace qui m'entoure me protège, qu'elle soit mon arme au besoin.

Clarke : Que la glace qui m'entoure me protège, qu'elle soit mon arme au besoin.

Titus : Que le Gardien des fusions magique soit fort, qu'il soit mon bouclier au besoin.

Clarke : Que le Gardien des fusions magique soit fort, qu'il soit mon bouclier au besoin.

Titus : Que le Chevalier protecteur soit fort, qu'il soit mon épée si je venais à faiblir.

Clarke : Que le Chevalier protecteur soit fort, qu'il soit mon épée si je venais à faiblir.

Titus : Que l'esprit qui m'entoure me guide, qu'il soit le gardien de ma vie.

Clarke : Que l'esprit qui m'entoure me guide, qu'il soit le gardien de ma vie.

Titus : Maintenant Princesse, entrez dans le cercle et inscrivez le symbole de l'élément sur le front de vos témoins.

Je m'avance vers Raven qui me sourit, je place mes doigts sur son front et dessine le symbole de l'air. Une fois fait, je m'écarte et un halo Jaune l'entoure, Raven ferme les yeux et sourit de plus belles. Je m'avance vers Lincoln et inscrit son symbole et un halo vert l'entoure. Il ferme les yeux dans un sourire et je me dirige vers Monty. Je lui dessine le symbole de l'eau et un halo bleu l'entoure. Il ferme les yeux dans un sourire et je me dirige vers Roan. Je lui dessine son symbole et c'est un halo gris qui l'entoure. Il ferme les yeux tout sourire et je me dirige vers Octavia. Je lui dessine son symbole et c'est un halo orange qui l'entoure. Elle ferme les yeux en souriant et je me dirige vers Bellamy et lui dessine le symbole du Chevalier et un halo multicolore l'entoure. Ensuite je trace le symbole sur Jasper, son Halo est de couleur violette et il sourit aussi en fermant les yeux. Je me dirige enfin vers Lexa qui ne m'a pas lâchée du regard durant tout ce temps, elle me sourit et je dessine le symbole de l'esprit sur son front. Un Halo rouge l'entoure et elle ferme les yeux à son tour toujours sourire aux lèvres. Incertaine de la suite je regarde Titus.

Titus : Bien Princesse, vous avez éveillé leur pouvoir parfaitement. J'ai rarement vu de cercle aussi parfait, même celui de votre père était moins éclatant. Maintenant ceux qui sont aux pointes du Pentacle prenez vous la main svp. Ensuite Princesse faites face à Lexa et tenez-lui les mains. Prince Bellamy sortez votre épée je vous prie et agenouillez-vous devant le cercle.

Tout le monde fait ce que demande Titus et une douce chaleur m'envahit quand je me saisis des mains de Lexa. Une nouvelle fois je me perds dans ses yeux, une nouvelle fois plus rien ne semble exister hormis nous. Je me force à lâcher son regard pour me concentrer sur Titus.

Titus : Maintenant vous allez répéter après moi, j'offre l'air de mon plein gré, puisse-t-il vous protéger. Vous le faites chacun votre tout avec votre élément. Prince Bellamy vous direz « Je garde et protège selon vos besoins ». Enfin Lexa « Je guide et protège tant que mon cœur battra ». Prince Jasper vous direz « que la fusion me soit accordée ». Princesse Clarke vous direz « j'accepte cette magie dans le but de protéger mon Royaume, puisse-t-elle m'apporter sagesse, savoir et protection ». Pendant votre phrase vous devez penser à ce qui est le plus important pour vous et votre magie s'activera.

Tous récitent leur phrase, mon corps semble surchauffer et je sens la magie couler en moi avec force. Lexa finit sa phrase et je sais comme une certitude ce que je veux plus que tout au monde. C'est garantir la paix de tous les Royaumes, les protéger eux mon cercle, et surtout la protéger elle. Qu'elle reste près de moi car je sais qu'il m'est impossible de vivre sans elle dorénavant. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais mon destin est lié au sien, je le sens.

Clarke : J'accepte cette magie dans le but de protéger les 13 Royaumes, puisse-t-elle m'apporter sagesse, savoir et protection. Puisse-t-elle me donner la force nécessaire de les protéger tous.

Un Halo multicolore m'entoure, je n'arrive pas à définir sa couleur et je sens que je m'élève. Lexa est obligée de me lâcher les mains, tous ont fermé les yeux. Je me sens si bien, je ferme les yeux, envahie par un sentiment de plénitude, tant de pouvoir coule en moi c'est grisant et je manque d'exploser de rire. Et puis j'entends une voix lointaine qui m'appelle, je m'accroche à ce son et écoute plus attentivement.

Voix : Bonjour mon enfant, je t'attendais.

Clarke : Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi m'attendiez-vous ?

Hestia : Je suis Hestia, autre fois j'étais la Déesse enfant protectrice du Feu de l'Olympe et Déesse des foyers.

Clarke : Pourquoi m'apparaissez-vous, je suis morte ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire pendant la cérémonie ?

Hestia : Au contraire mon enfant, ton souhait de paix et d'amour était si pur qu'il m'a réveillée d'un long sommeil. Je suis venue te dire de ne pas avoir peur, je vais apparaître devant ton Royaume un bref instant et déclarer une prophétie te concernant. Mais souviens-toi que ton cercle est là pour toi, jamais il ne t'abandonnera, surtout cette jeune Lexa, quelques soient les épreuves, ils veilleront sur toi et je veillerais sur toi. Maintenant éveilles-toi mon enfant car ton destin est en marche.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et tous me regardent stupéfaits, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'Hestia apparaît devant nous dans un halo doré. Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe mais tous s'agenouillent n'ayant aucun doute que cette personne est une Déesse. Je m'agenouille à mon tour devant elle et elle me sourit tendrement.

Hestia : Relèves-toi mon enfant, relevez-vous tous et écoutez-moi attentivement.

Tous se lève et la regarde, mon cercle se rapproche de moi déjà en mode protection ce qui me fait sourire.

Hestia : La Princesse Clarke et choisie des Dieux, à l'âge de 21 ans elle devra partir avec son cercle et d'autres compagnons si elle le désire pour éveiller chacun des douze Dieux et qu'enfin, revienne la paix dans les 13 royaumes. Son chemin sera dur et remplit de dangers aussi, si un membre de son cercle décide de ne pas l'aider, qu'il parle maintenant. Tous s'agenouillent devant moi et Hestia sourit comme si ce n'était nullement étonnant. Les Titans et autres monstres légendaires seront sur votre chemin aussi je vais vous offrir à chacun un présent. Prince Bellamy approchez et tendez votre épée svp.

Je vois Bellamy approcher doucement et tendre son épée en s'agenouillant. Elle la touche et elle se met à briller aux couleurs des éléments.

Hestia : Elle te permettra de contrôler les éléments à ta guise en cas de danger mais attention, elle puise sa force dans ton énergie, si tu l'utilise trop tu pourrais en mourir.

Bellamy : Merci pour ce présent inestimable Déesse j'en ferais bon usage.

Hestia : Prince Monty et Jasper approchez svp !

Monty et Jasper s'agenouillent à leur tour devant Hestia et attendent impatients.

Hestia : Monty je t'offre le don de guérison car tu as le cœur généreux et que tu en feras bon usage. Quant à toi Jasper, je t'offre le don de clairvoyance, il te sera utile pour cette quête. Je vous mets en garde comme Bellamy ces dons puisent leur force dans votre énergie n'en abusez pas.

Hestia touche Monty et Jasper qui s'illuminent un instant avant de redevenir normaux.

Hestia : Prince Roan et Princesse Octavia, approchez svp.

Roan et Octavia s'agenouillent à leur tour devant la Déesse et attendent qu'elle parle.

Hestia : Octavia, je te donne le don d'emprunt, tu peux, pendant une cours période, utiliser un élément qui n'est pas le tient. Roan tu as le cœur juste et généreux, ne pense pas que ta place n'est pas ici. Clarke t'a choisi et j'approuve son choix en t'offrant le don de contrôler les animaux terrestres comme bon te semble. La même mise en garde que vos camarades accompagne ces dons.

Hestia touche alors Octavia et Roan qui s'illuminent à leur tour, ils se lèvent et me rejoignent en souriant.

Hestia : Princesse Raven, veuillez approcher svp.

Raven s'agenouille à son tour devant la Déesse et attend qu'elle prenne la parole.

Hestia : Raven tu auras le don de l'imagination, tu n'auras qu'à penser à une chose et elle apparaîtra devant toi. Ce don utilise beaucoup d'énergie, mais je sais que tu en feras bon usage.

Hestia touche Raven et elle se lève tout contente en nous rejoignant.

Hestia : Approche Lincoln.

Il s'agenouille en silence et Hestia le regarde gentiment. J'ai l'impression que Déesse n'est que bienveillance, je me sens bien en sa présence.

Hestia : Prince Lincoln, je t'offre le don de la magie, qu'importe le sort que tu lanceras, il réussira toujours.

Il s'illumine à son tour et vient se placer derrière moi avec les autres.

Hestia : Approche Lexa.

Lexa s'agenouille devant la déesse et baisse les yeux en attendant ses paroles.

Hestia : Je t'offre l'armure de lumière, aucun humain ou monstre ne peut te blesser tant que tu la portes. De plus, tous tes sens seront plus développés qu'aucun humain sur cette terre. Ton devoir est de veuillez sur Clarke et je sais que tu le feras jusqu'au bout.

Elle lui embrasse le front et un halo de pure lumière enveloppe le corps de Lexa qui brille comme jamais. Elle se relève et vient se placer derrière moi sans un mot.

Hestia : Mon enfant, ton cadeau viendra plus tard, je n'ai que peu de temps encore. Qui souhaite accompagner Clarke dans cette quête ? Qu'il parle maintenant car après il sera trop tard.

Je vois des dizaines et des dizaines de gens s'agenouiller devant moi. Parmi eux les Princes et les Princesses restants, Marcus, Anya, même mon père et des dizaines d'autres que je ne connais pas.

Hestia : Je te laisse choisir tes compagnons mon enfant, si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi je te le ferais savoir.

Je m'avance alors vers mon père et l'aide à se relever, gênée qu'il s'agenouille devant moi.

Clarke : Je suis honorée Père que vous vouliez m'accompagner mais le royaume et Mère ont trop besoin de vous. Je préfère que vous restiez là pour prendre soin de notre peuple.

Il se lève et m'embrasse tendrement avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son trône. Hestia me sourit me signifiant ainsi que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je m'approche alors vers Marcus et à son tour, je l'aide à se relever.

Clarke : J'accepte votre aide Capitaine et je vous remercie, je suis rassurée de vous avoir près de moi

Mon oncle me regarde plein de reconnaissance et je me tourne vers Hestia qui me fait signe que j'ai à nouveau bien fait.

Hestia : Capitaine Kane je vous fais don de la tactique, vous ne perdrez plus aucune bataille tant que vous vous battrez pour une cause juste.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Lexa et lui demande en chuchotant.

Clarke : Puis-je choisir ta sœur ou tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit impliquée ?

Lexa : Vous me demandez mon avis ?

Clarke : Oui Lexa je te demande ton avis, il me semble t'avoir fait comprendre qu'il comptait pour moi.

Lexa : Excusez-moi Princesse, ma sœur a toujours rêvé d'aventures, si cela peut vous aider dans votre choix.

Je me dirige vers Anya et la relève à son tour, Hestia confirme et prend la parole.

Hestia : Cela sera mon dernier grand don avant celui de Clarke. Je te donne le don de guerrière, nul ne pourra te vaincre à l'épée sauf si son combat et plus pur que le tien.

Anya se positionne aussi derrière moi après qu'Hestia l'ai touchée et la Déesse me regarde.

Hestia : Tu peux choisir d'autres compagnons ils auront le don de la flamme de l'Olympe. Il vous servira autant à vous défendre qu'à vous réchauffer. Il me reste peu de temps mon enfant, choisit tes derniers compagnons maintenant.

Clarke : Princesse Luna, Prince Wells, Prince Nathan, Princesse Harper, Prince John, Princesse Emori et Prince Finn vous êtes les bienvenus si vous le désirer.

Hestia accepte une nouvelle fois mon choix et leur souffle dessus, Je vois Bryan à genoux devant moi et Jackson. Ils aident ma Mère à l'infirmerie, je me tourne vers la Déesse et elle me sourit acceptant une nouvelle fois mon choix.

Clarke : Bryan, Jackson vous êtes les bienvenus aussi à mes côtés si tel est votre choix.

Leurs yeux s'illuminent et après que la déesse leur ait soufflé dessus ils se positionnent, eux aussi, derrière moi.

Hestia : Le don de la Flamme est épuisé, mais j'entends ton Père craindre pour ta sécurité aussi j'accorde aux soldats volontaires le don de sortilèges. Il n'est pas utile de le donner maintenant mais le moment venu il se déclenchera chez les soldats les plus méritants et qui participerons à la quête. Princesse Luna veuillez approcher, j'ai décelé un grand pouvoir bienveillant en vous, aussi, malgré mes dires, je vous accorde le don de la navigation. Vous ne serez jamais perdue, et trouverez toujours de l'aide auprès des créatures maritimes.

Luna semble revivre et une fois son pouvoir reçu se place derrière moi en silence mais souriante.

Hestia : Enchanteur Titus, je vous charge de la formation de ces jeunes, approchez, je vais vous livrer le savoir nécessaire

Titus s'agenouille et Hestia lui entoure la tête de ses mains. Il se relève et se positionne prés de mes parents.

Hestia : Pour finir, Général Gustus de la Garde Noire, veuillez approcher.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Gustus, c'est une brute qui se fait un malin plaisir d'envoyer ses hommes à l'hôpital, aussi je suis surprise qu'Hestia l'appelle.

Hestia : Il est nécessaire de s'allier à ce genre de personne mon enfant, il est dur mais juste. Général vous formerez ces jeunes à l'art du combat le plus extrême.

Hestia pose sa main sur sa tête et un halo rouge sang l'entoure, ça ne donne pas vraiment envie. Une fois fini il va se positionner près de Titus et mes parents.

Hestia : Maintenant que toute personne présente, écoute et porte le message aux Royaumes voisins. La Princesse Clarke à tout pouvoir de décision dans cette quête et un passage dans les 13 Royaumes lui est autorisé sans restriction aucune. Si un Royaume lui refuse ce droit, il subira ma colère et celle de tous les Dieux éveillés. Approche mon enfant il est temps de te remettre ton don.

Clarke : Déesse je ne voudrais pas abuser vous en avez fait assez et vous semblez fatiguée.

Hestia : C'est parce que je ne suis pas encore totalement libre, pour ça il faut que tu me libère mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Je t'offre la magie des âmes, une magie perdue qui permet de voir le cœur des gens. Leur âme te sera dévoilée et un mot de ta part les feras t'obéir jusqu'à la mort. C'est un don dangereux mon enfant, mais il te sera nécessaire. Maintenant je vais te laisser, nous nous reverrons bientôt, apprend et comprend tes pouvoirs pendant ce temps. Maitre Titus je pense que vous pouvez finir la cérémonie maintenant.

Un dernier sourire vers moi et Hestia s'évapore, un silence de mort règne dans la pièce, suivi d'un brouhaha inédit dans la salle des enchanteurs.

Titus : SILENCE ! La cérémonie n'est pas finie, veuillez reprendre vos places svp.

Tous obéissent et le silence se fait. Je m'approche de Titus doucement et m'agenouille, sachant que c'est le moment où ma magie première doit se manifester.

Titus : A toi Magie toute puissant et ancienne, montre-nous quel élément est le pouvoir de la Princesse Clarke ici présente.

Il me touche le cœur et un Halo m'entoure, de toutes les couleurs. J'attends qu'une couleur se stabilise mais aucune ne vient et le temps s'écoule. Je me lève et un Arc en ciel de couleur m'entoure avant de s'éteindre. Je regarde Titus, puis mes parents et enfin mes amis, tous semblent stupéfaits. D'un même mouvement tous s'agenouillent devant moi, mes parents y compris. Je ne comprends ce qu'il se passe et Titus prend alors la parole.

Titus : La magie ultime a choisi son porteur, cela n'était pas arrivé depuis 1000 ans. Vous allez accomplir de grandes choses votre Altesse et il ne fait plus aucun doute que vous êtes une Championne des Dieux.

Tous se lève et m'applaudissent avec chaleur, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête et tente, tant bien que mal, de trouver Lexa dans la foule. Une main se glisse dans la mienne et Lexa apparaît près de moi, je me calme enfin et je souris. Tout va bien, je ne suis pas seule, elle est là, comme mon cercle.

Jack : Je pense que nous avons eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Mes chers invités royaux, il va falloir parler. Je vous propose tous de nous rassembler demain matin lors d'un conseil de guerre exceptionnel. Maitre Titus, Général Gustus, Capitaine Kane et tous vos Généraux sont conviés à cette réunion. Mes domestique vont vous conduire à vos quartiers, veuillez les suivre.

Très vite la salle se vide et je me retrouve seule avec Lexa et mes parents dans la salle. Mon Père se lève de son trône et viens alors m'enlacer fortement en laissant couler une larme.

Jack : Mon enfant j'aurais voulu que tout ça ne te soit pas tombé dessus, je serais prêt à tout pour prendre ta place.

Clarke : Papa, ça va aller, je suis bien entourée, je suis protégée comme jamais. La Déesse veille sur moi et nous a tous accordé de merveilleux dons. Je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse, je n'ai pas peur je ne suis pas seule Lexa me protégera. Ainsi que mon cercle et tous les autres.

Abby : Je ne serais jamais prête pour ton départ ma fille, mais nous avons encore le temps de bien nous préparer. Reposons nous et demain nous y verrons déjà plus clair.

Clarke : Bien Maman, bonne nuit, je vous aime.

Jack : Nous aussi ma fille, je suis très fier de toi.

Je me dirige sans un autre mot vers ma chambre, Lexa sur mes talons. Une fois hors de vue de mes parents je me mets à la même hauteur qu'elle et glisse ma main dans la sienne. J'ai besoin de me rassurer, je n'ai que dix ans et mon monde vient d'être bouleversé d'un coup. Lexa pique un fard monstre mais n'enlève pas sa main et on continu main dans la main jusqu'à ma chambre ou m'attend Emma pour la nuit. Je la serre dans mes bras, et lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de rentrer.

Emma : Princesse vous allez bien ? On ne parle que de votre initiation dans tout le palais j'étais inquiète.

Clarke : Tout va bien Emma, mais je suis fatiguée. Je te raconterai tout demain, je veux juste dormir maintenant.

Emma : Bien sûr Princesse, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Clarke : Assures-toi que nos invités royaux et Lexa ne manquent de rien stp.

Emma : Bien Princesse à demain.

Clarke : Bonne nuit Emma.

Je m'enfonce dans mon lit et m'endors paisiblement. Mes rêves sont peuplés de monstres, de sang et de souffrance et je me réveille en hurlant. Lexa déboule comme une furie dans ma chambre arme à la main, elle inspecte minutieusement la pièce avant de venir vers moi. Je tremble de peur et je lui lance un pauvre sourire…

Clarke : Pardon de t'avoir réveillée, tu peux aller te recoucher.

Lexa : Je vais rester Princesse jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendormiez.

Clarke : Merci Lexa.

Je repose la tête sur mon oreiller et je finis par me rendormir, rassurée par la présence de Lexa à mes côtés. A mon grand soulagement je n'ai pas fait d'autre mauvais rêve et le reste de ma nuit fut tranquille. Je me réveille donc reposée et prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée qui, je le sais, sera bien plus passionnante que les autres. Emma entre dans ma chambre en souriant.

Emma : Bonjour Princesse, avez-vous bien dormi ?

Clarke : Oui merci Emma.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui parle pas de mon cauchemar, sans doute pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je prends un bain rapide et Emma m'aide à m'habiller d'une tenue d'équitation. Je l'interroge et elle me dit que ce sont les ordres de mon père. Je finis donc rapidement de me préparer et sors de ma chambre. Lexa m'attend, elle aussi en tenue d'équitation sauf que la sienne et toute noire.

Emma : Les Princes et Les Princesses vous attendent pour le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Votre mère souhaite vous voir après pour vous expliquer votre programme.

Clarke : Très bien, merci Emma, veilles bien sur Aden stp.

Emma : Bien sûr Princesse.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse, avez-vous mieux dormi ?

Clarke : Bonjour Lexa, oui je te remercie encore. Et toi et Aden ça a été ?

Lexa : Oui, mon frère dort encore, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le lever.

Clarke : Tu as bien fait qu'il en profite tant qu'il le peut.

Je marche doucement prés d'elle, je suis vraiment contente qu'elle soit là. Si j'ai si bien pris la chose hier c'est en grande partie car je savais qu'elle serait près de moi pour affronter tout ça.

Lexa : À quoi pensez-vous Princesse ?

Clarke : Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Clarke quand nous sommes entre nous.

Lexa : Vous ne m'avez pas répondu Princesse.

Clarke : Je ne partage mes pensées qu'avec ceux qui m'appellent par mon prénom, désolée. (Sourire diabolique)

Lexa : Comme il vous plaira Princesse. (Air buté)

Je souffle, non mais qu'elle tête de mule, foi de Princesse elle finira bien par m'appeler par mon prénom un jour ou l'autre. On arrive à la grande salle et à mon entrée tous s'inclinent devant moi. Je regarde qu'aucun adulte ne soit a portée avant de parler et me lance.

Clarke : Vous n'avez pas à vous incliner devant moi, nous sommes du même rang et je ne suis en rien au dessus de vous.

Tous me regardent un peu étonnés et je me dirige tranquillement vers un coin de la table ou j'ai repéré mes amis. Je m'assois et Lexa se positionne comme à son habitude dans mon dos.

Clarke : Vous avez bien dormi ?

Jasper/Monty : Trop bien !

Raven : Très bien et vous ?

Octavia : Vos lits sont très confortables.

Lincoln : Après tant d'émotions, cela fait du bien.

Bellamy : Très bien Princesse merci de vous en soucier.

Roan : Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas si bien dormi je vous remercie.

Clarke : Vous pouvez oublier les politesses et le vous quand on est entre nous. J'espère vraiment que l'on pourra devenir amis, de plus nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ce sera plus agréable.

Raven : Et bien tant mieux, je déteste le protocole.

Octavia : Tu n'es pas la seule.

On éclate de rire et le petit déjeuner se passe au fils d'histoires sur leurs Royaumes. Lexa ne bouge pas de derrière moi imperturbable, je sais que si je lui dis de s'asseoir avec nous elle refusera alors je n'essaye même pas.

Clarke : Je vous laisse, ma mère ma convoquée, on se retrouvera plus tard. Bryan va vous faire visiter le palais, cela vous permettra de mieux vous y retrouver.

Bryan s'incline devant tous et je les regarde le suivre avant de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie pour voir ma mère. Je tends un croissant à Lexa ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange et elle s'en saisit sans un mot.

Clarke : Cela aurait était mieux que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner avec nous tu sais, mais je suppose que tu aurais refusé.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ma place Princesse.

Clarke : Ta place est auprès de moi Lexa, donc accepte quelques compromis stp.

Lexa : Je vous promets de manger dans ma chambre avant vous, cela vous va ?

Clarke : Je suppose que oui, tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner plus loin. Tu peux aller t'occuper un peu de ton frère, il doit se sentir perdu ici, je te rejoins quand j'ai fini.

Lexa : Je reste avec vous Princesse, nous irons voir mon frère si vous avez du temps.

Clarke : Ce que tu peux être têtue, soit, comme il te plaira !

Je souffle d'agacement, moi qui pensais lui faire plaisir. Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre, elle passe du sourire à un masque de froideur en deux secondes c'est déstabilisant. Je repère ma mère plus loin et après m'être inclinée je vais l'embrasser pour la saluer.

Clarke : Bonjour mère vous vouliez me voir ?

Abby : Oui, aujourd'hui le conseil va décider de vos études à tous donc, vous avez quartier libre. J'aimerais que tu montres le Royaume au Princes et Princesses. Montre-leur bien les limites, j'ai fait préparer un pique-nique pour vous. Le Capitaine Kane et une dizaine de soldats vous accompagneront pour votre sécurité. Soyez là au coucher du soleil, on vous fera part alors des décisions qui ont été prises.

Clarke : Pui-je emmener le frère de Lexa avec nous ?

Abby : Tu emmènes qui tu veux, mais ils sont sous ta responsabilité.

Clarke : Merci mère, l'homme plus loin semble souffrir énormément qu'a-t-il ?

Abby : Un mauvais sort particulièrement puissant, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le lever.

Clarke : Vous êtes la meilleure guérisseuse des 13 Royaumes mère je suis sûre que vous y arriverez.

Abby : Je pense que tu me surestime mon enfant, j'ai tout essayé pour l'aider. Je n'ai pu qu'alléger un peu sa douleur.

Clarke : Puis-je essayer ?

Abby : Bien sûr, tu as toujours eu un don pour apaiser les gens ça l'aidera peut-être un peu.

Clarke : Bonjour Soldat comment vous appelez-vous ?

Ellios : Ellios Princesse. (Crispé de douleur)

Clarke : Très bien Ellios, ne bougez pas je vais tenter de vous aider.

Je positionne mes mains au dessus de lui et me concentre pour faire couler mon pouvoir. Je sens tout de suite que ce n'est pas comme d'habitude et un halo arc-en-ciel m'entoure soudain. Je suis tellement concentrée que je ne le vois pas, ni celui de Lexa qui s'est, lui aussi, mit à briller. J'appose soudain mes mains sur le Soldat et il se calme, sa respiration se fait plus régulière et je retire mes mains. Je lève les yeux et regarde ma mère qui semble choquée par ce qu'elle vient de voir. J'entends un boucan de tous les diables et me tourne ver la porte de l'infirmerie ou mon cercle se précipite vers moi.

Bellamy : Princesse vous allez bien ?

Lincoln : Votre pouvoir, on l'a ressentit.

Raven : On s'est tous mis à briller d'un coup.

Octavia : Et on a senti votre fatigue.

Roan : Que s'est-il passé ?

Jasper : Vous semblez pâle, tout va bien ?

Monty : Elle a utilisé un sort de guérison supérieur.

Je m'apprête à leur répondre quand un violent vertige me saisit. Lexa me rattrape avant que je ne tombe et m'allonge sur un lit, visiblement très inquiète. Tous m'entourent, et je souris rassurée de leur présence.

Clarke : Je suis juste un peu fatiguée ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Mère : Elle a épuisé son énergie magique pour soigner ce Soldat. C'est la magie ultime, et comme vous êtes tous connectés à elle vous l'avez ressentie aussi. Il va falloir apprendre tes limites Clarke, cette magie pourrait te tuer facilement. Je vais te remettre d'aplomb, ensuite vous pourrez partir.

Ma mère pose ses mains sur moi et tout de suite, je me sens mieux et me relève sous les yeux soulagés de mes amis. Ellios est debout aussi et vient s'agenouiller devant moi.

Ellios : Je vous dois la vie, je vous protégerai jusqu'à ma mort Princesse.

Je lui pose la main sur l'épaule et l'aide à se relever. Aussitôt ses mains se mettent à briller ainsi que ses yeux.

Abby : Le don de sortilège vient de t'être octroyé Soldat Ellios, de part ce fait je vous libère de vos engagements envers nous. Vous êtes soumis à l'autorité de la Princesse Clarke dorénavant, puissiez-vous la protéger jusqu'à l'accomplissement de sa quête.

Bon, et bien on dirait que j'ai gagné un nouveau compagnon de voyage, tous me regardent sûrement attendant que je parle.

Clarke : Si on allait faire ce tour à cheval ? Ellios, vous êtes le bienvenu, allons chercher les autres. J'ai hâte de vous montrer mon Royaume.

On marche tranquillement quand Monty se cale à mon pas, il semble nerveux et je lui pose la main sur le bras pour le rassurer. De mon cercle, il est le plus gentil et doux.

Clarke : Je t'apprendrai à faire ce que j'ai fait si tu veux, tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander.

Monty : Merci, mais sais-tu au moins ce que tu as fait ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Quel âge avez-vous tous ?

Roan : 12 ans

Bellamy : 12 ans aussi.

Lincoln : 12 ans également

Octavia : 9 ans

Raven : 11 ans

Jasper/ Monty : 10 ans

Clarke : Hé bien, heureusement que tu es là Octavia, je ne suis pas la plus jeune comme ça.

Octavia : Je crois qu'Harper a 8 ans (sourire) Ce n'est pas moi la plus jeune.

On éclate de rire et on continue notre chemin jusqu'aux écuries suivis par Ellios et Lexa silencieux comme des ombres.

Clarke : Et vous Ellios, Lexa ?

Lexa : 12 ans

Ellios : 16 ans

Clarke : Tu viens de rentrer dans l'Armée Ellios ?

Ellios : Non Princesse j'y suis depuis 1 an maintenant.

Clarke : L'âge réglementaire n'est pas de 16 ans pour y entrer ?

Ellios : J'ai un peu menti sur mon âge, je voulais me battre pour le Royaume et je n'ai pas de famille à qui manquer.

Clarke : C'est tout à ton honneur, mais je n'aime pas le mensonges Ellios. Je te fais confiance pour ne m'en dire aucun, car j'ai un don pour les détecter.

Ellios : Jamais Princesse, je serais toujours honnête avec vous, je vous le jure sur mon honneur.

Clarke : Parfait on est arrivés, peux-tu prévenir les garçons d'écuries pour qu'ils scellent nos chevaux stp ? Je vois les autres arriver, nous allons partir dès que le Capitaine Kane sera là.

Ellios : Bien Princesse, je m'en charge.

Je le vois s'éloigner et j'attrape la main de Lexa pour l'entrainer plus loin, sur la route on a récupéré Aden qui est tout émerveillé par les chevaux.

Clarke : Je suppose que tu sais monter ?

Lexa : Oui, mais je marcherais Princesse.

Clarke : Ne soit pas ridicule, je te présente Tornade c'est ton cheval à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et je retiens un rire, j'ai bien fait de lui offrir un cheval.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 :** Décisions

Lexa : Princesse, je n'ai rien fait qui mérite un tel présent, je ne peux accepter.

Clarke : Tu le peux et tu le feras Lexa, je sais que tu en prendras soin et il te faut un cheval pour m'accompagner.

Kane : Princesse nous sommes prêts, par où voulez-vous commencer ?

Clarke : Nous allons traverser les villages et nous arrêter à la clairière pour manger.

Kane : Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Anya nous accompagnera, elle sera mon second à partir d'aujourd'hui

Clarke : Bien sûr, bonjour Anya.

Anya : Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : Lexa tu peux chevaucher avec elle si tu le désire, je vais rester à l'arrière du convoi.

Lexa : Je reste près de vous Princesse, je parlerai à ma sœur plus tard.

Je souris à Lexa et je monte à cheval d'un geste souple. Mon cercle se met automatiquement autour de moi et nous démarrons la visite de mon Royaume. Arrivés au premier village tous s'agenouillent devant nous, je descends de cheval et prend la parole.

Clarke : Relevez-vous, je suis ici pour faire visiter notre Royaume à nos invités. Ne faites pas attention à nous et continuez vos activités.

Tous m'obéissent et après une courte visite nous reprenons la route. Plusieurs villages plus tard nous arrivons à la clairière, je décide d'aller me dégourdir les jambes. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Lexa me suit, cela semble avoir été toujours sa place. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il y a encore deux jours nous ne nous connaissions pas, je lui fais signe de s'approcher et cale mon pas au siens.

Clarke : Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix depuis deux jours, si tu souhaite partir et retrouver ta liberté sache que personne ne t'en empêchera.

Lexa : Non Princesse, je resterais à vos cotés aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de moi. Vous nous avez donné une chance à Anya, Aden et moi et nous comptons bien la saisir. De plus je vous ai juré loyauté, vous savez qu'en faisant cela j'ai remis ma vie entre vos mains. Je vous protégerai Princesse car tel est mon destin j'en suis convaincue.

Clarke : J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'appelles Clarke quand nous sommes entre nous tu sais.

Lexa : Je sais Princesse mais nous ne sommes pas du même rang je ne peux me permettre de faire cela.

Clarke : Le rang m'importe peu Lexa, mais je ne t'obligerai pas à le faire.

Kane : Princesse, tout est prêt.

Clarke : Merci Capitaine nous arrivons.

Je rejoins les autres et m'assois près de Raven et Octavia qui s'occupent d'Aden. Le jeune garçon semble assez retissant à leurs marques d'affection et cherche sa sœur des yeux un peu paniqué.

Clarke : Elle va revenir ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est partie parler un peu avec Anya.

Aden : D'accord Princesse.

Clarke : Apelle-moi Clarke.

Aden : Lexa ne serait pas contente si je le faisais Princesse.

Clarke : Lexa n'a pas à décider de cela, quand nous sommes seuls ou en présence d'amis comme ici, tu peux m'appelez par mon prénom.

Aden : D'accord alors, on peut manger maintenant ?

Clarke : Petit glouton, oui allons-y je meure de faim.

On attaque le repas, j'invite Lexa, Anya, Ellios et Kane à nous rejoindre et on mange tranquillement en parlant joyeusement.

Clarke : Alors que pensez-vous de mon Royaume ?

Octavia : Il est magnifique, les gens semblent heureux. Nos parents ne nous laissent pas parler à notre peuple Je t'envie sur ce point, la plupart du temps nous sommes enfermés au château.

Bellamy : Nous avons une frontière commune avec Azgeda, ils veulent juste nous protéger.

Lincoln : Votre frère à raison Princesse Octavia, mon Royaume s'est beaucoup battu contre ces sauvages. Sans offense Prince Roan mais vos soldats sont des monstres.

Roan : Il n'y a pas d'offense, ils ont été éduqués pour devenir des monstres. Ma mère ne tolère aucune faiblesse, je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place là-bas.

Clarke : Maintenant c'est ici chez toi, tu n'sa plus rien à craindre avec nous.

Raven : A ton avis qu'elles vont être les décisions du conseil ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, je doute que vous puissiez rentrer tout de suite dans vos Royaumes.

Monty : Nous ça ne nous dérange pas, on se sent bien ici.

Jasper : Oui, et puis j'ai l'impression que maintenant que l'on fait partit de ton cercle on est liés.

Roan : Oui, je le ressens moi aussi.

Lincoln : Il est agréable de découvrir d'autres endroits, et je me sens bien avec vous.

Bellamy : Moi aussi, c'est comme si ma place avait toujours été là.

Clarke : Oui, je ressens vos besoins et émotions c'est étrange. Par exemple je sais qu'Octavia à envie de courir et de plonger dans la rivière. Je ressens aussi ta tristesse Roan, j'espère qu'elle s'estompera avec le temps.

Octavia : C'est vrai, j'y ai pensé il fait un temps magnifique autant en profiter.

Roan : Une baignade chasserait sûrement cela (sourire).

Je me lève alors et regarde en souriant Aden et Octavia. Comprenant le message Octavia prend la main d'Aden, je lui prends l'autre et on court vers la rivière en riant. On enlève nos vêtements et on s'amuse à s'éclabousser, on est vite rejoint par les autres et une joyeuse bataille s'engage. Seuls les soldats n'y prennent pas part, après un moment à rire et jouer nous remontons nous sécher. Les soldats ont allumé plusieurs feux et on s'assoit devant enroulés dans une couverture.

Clarke : Voulez vous continuer la visite ou préférez-vous rester ici ?

Lincoln : Je pense que nous en avons vu assez, un peu de repos nous ferait le plus grand bien.

Tous acquiescent et les discutions reprennent, chacun parle et on apprend tout doucement à se connaître. Aden s'est endormi la tête posée sur mes jambes, en voyant cela Lexa s'apprête à le prendre. Je lui fais signe de le laissé ou il est et l'après-midi s'étire tranquillement.

Kane : Princesse, il va falloir y allez si on veut être à l'heure pour la réunion avec vos parents.

Clarke : Oui, on prendra par la forêt on gagnera du temps.

Les affaires rassemblées on remonte en scelle, je discute tranquillement avec Raven quand je ressens une horrible douleur me traversant le cœur. Je m'arrête et regarde autour de moi, un danger nous menace j'en suis persuadée. Mon cercle se resserre autour de moi sentant mon malaise.

Clarke : Capitaine, halte ! Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. La forêt est trop calme, et j'ai l'impression que nous sommes observés.

Kane : Pieds à terre, en formation de combat.

Lexa : ils arrivent, regardez !

En effet une centaine de soldats d'Azgeda nous sautent dessus, Roan jure et se rapproche de moi en sortant son épée. Lincoln et Bellamy font pareil et se mettent autour de moi. Lexa aussi a sorti son arme et se concentre, elle confie Aden à Octavia et se positionne devant moi. Le combat fait rage mais très vite je vois que nos soldats vont se faire dépasser, Kane sort sa corne et souffle plusieurs fois dedans avant de reprendre le combat. Ellios et Anya de chaque côté, tous les Princes et Princesses sont rassemblés au centre derrière une barrière de soldats qui s'amenuise au fils des minutes.

Lexa : On est trop peu nombreux, le combat est inégal.

Roan : Je suis désolé, ma mère à sûrement dû les envoyer à cause de moi, si je me rends ils vous laisseront peut-être tranquilles.

Lincoln : Je doute qu'une telle attaque ait put se préparer en une seule journée Prince.

Clarke : Il a raison Roan, tu reste avec nous. Si seulement j'avais assez de pouvoir mais ils sont trop nombreux.

Lexa : Aucun de nous n'est en âge d'utiliser la magie à part vous Princesse, mais on sait se battre ils ne vous approcheront pas. Je vous protégerai, on va tenir jusqu'au renfort, ne vous en faites pas.

Jasper : On ne se laissera pas faire.

Luna : Même si je n'aime pas me battre je le ferais s'il le faut.

Monty : On va vendre chèrement nos peaux.

Raven : On te protégera, c'est notre devoir et tu es mon amie maintenant.

Wells : Je vous protégerai aussi Princesse.

Je ferme les yeux et réfléchis calmement à nos options. Pas questions de mettre en danger mes nouveaux amis, ils sont peut-être prêts à se battre mais moi je ne suis pas prête de les laisser faire. Ma magie s'illumine autour de moi et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois devant Hestia qui me sourit avec bienveillance.

Hestia : Tu dois éveiller tes compagnons à la magie mon enfant.

Clarke : Je croyais que seul un Maitre enchanteur pouvait faire cela et seulement pendant une initiation.

Hestia : Tu possède la magie ultime, je vais te donner de la force et tes compagnons sont fort et veulent t'aider. Aie confiance et concentre-toi, laisse couler ta magie en toi.

Clarke : Je vais essayer Déesse, merci.

Je ferme les yeux et reviens à la réalité, la situation semble critique et je me concentre. Ma magie m'entoure d'un halo arc-en-ciel et mon cercle s'illumine suivit des autres Princes et Princesses. Je continue à me concentrer et c'est au tour de Kane, Ellios, Anya d'être entourés de leur halo. Un dernier effort et se sont les soldats restants qui s'éveillent à la Magie.

Clarke : Eveillez-vous !

La magie semble exploser autour de moi et après un petit moment tout le monde se relève les yeux brillants. J'ai le temps de voir Octavia jeter des boules de feu, Raven emporte d'une rafale de vent 3 soldats ennemis, Lexa et Anya se battent à l'épée comme des possédées, Jasper lance de l'eau transformée en glace pour attaquer tous les soldats s'approchant de nous, Bellamy terrasse un à un ses ennemis, son épée change au fur et à mesure soit en feu, en glace etc… Tous se battent et les forces s'équilibrent quand je tombe à genoux de fatigue. Lexa se positionne aussitôt à mes côtés l'air inquiet. Je vois un soldat ennemi blesser Kane et je cris.

Clarke : NON, STOP !

Mes yeux brillent de colère et le soldat ne fait plus un geste, je sens la magie couler en moi. Plusieurs soldats ennemis se sont arrêtés à mon ordre et me regardent.

Clarke : Vous ne ferez plus jamais de mal à qui que se soit, lâchez vos armes et rendez vous.

Les soldats obéissent et se mettent à genoux, les autres soldats leur hurle de se remettre en position mais ils ne bougent pas. J'ai le temps de voir Ellios porter Kane en sécurité avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Lexa me rattrape dans ses bras avant que je ne touche le sol et perde complètement connaissance.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je n'ai jamais sentis autant de pouvoir en moi qu'à cet instant. Clarke a juste prononcé « éveillez-vous » ! Je vois mieux, j'entends le cœur des soldats et c'est comme s'ils étaient devenus lents. Je lève la main et deux soldats s'écroulent frappés par la magie du ciel, je sens de suite la fatigue, du coup je préfère me battre à l'épée. Tous les Princes et Princesses semblent avoir compris et utilisent leurs nouvelles capacités au mieux. Un soldat ennemi arrive à m'atteindre au niveau de la jambe mais je ne ressens aucune douleur. Au contraire un halo doré m'entoure, l'armure de lumière apparaît autour de moi. Du coin de l'œil je vois Clarke tomber à genoux et je me précipite vers elle. Elle me sourit, Mon Dieu je pourrais tuer pour la voir sourire comme ça encore et encore. Et puis soudain ses yeux s'emplissent de colère si bien que je recule de quelques pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Et quand elle crie « Stop » je suis à deux doigts de jeter mon épée, j'assiste médusée au pouvoir des âmes. Elle vient de faire mettre à genoux trois soldats ennemis, juste en le leur ordonnant, je frissonne en pensant qu'elle pourrait faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui si elle le voulait. Heureusement je sais qu'elle à le cœur pur et qu'elle ne s'en servira jamais pour faire le mal. Je la vois commencer à tomber et je la rattrape de justesse dans mes bras, elle me sourit encore avant de perdre complètement connaissance. Le Prince Wells arrive alors prêt de moi en courant, il balance des flammes à qui ose s'approcher de nous. Très vite le cercle de Clarke se regroupe autour de nous pour la protéger, je vois Lincoln jeter un puissant sort de sommeil et 5 soldats ennemis s'écroulent. Quand j'entends la corne de brume je souffle de soulagement, le Roi Jack arrive avec deux régiments et prend en chasse les derniers survivants. On s'assoit tous complètement épuisés par l'utilisation de nos capacités. Je tiens Clarke serrée contre moi, elle est brulante de fièvre et on la regarde tous avec inquiétude. Le Roi finit par nous rejoindre et porte Clarke délicatement dans ses bras quand Hestia apparaît devant nous.

Hestia : Vous êtes maintenant tous éveillés à la magie, votre apprentissage peut commencer.

Lexa : Déesse, pour la Princesse Clarke est-ce normal cette réaction.

Hestia : Oui, elle a épuisé tout son pouvoir en vous éveillant et en utilisant le pouvoir des âmes. Elle a juste besoin de repos, vous vous êtes bien battus je suis fière de vous.

Jack : Comment les soldats d'Azgeda ont pu franchir nos frontières ?

Hestia : je ne le sais pas, mais j'ai placé une barrière qui vous avertira si ça se reproduit. Prince Wells veuillez approcher svp, vous avez été très courageux et cela mérite une récompense.

Wells : Oui Déesse. (S'agenouille devant Hestia)

Hestia : Tu as agi avec bravoure tout à l'heure, je t'offre le don de protection. Plus fort sera ta volonté de protéger plus ta barrière tiendra.

Hestia lui souffle dessus et Wells s'illumine, il se relève tout content et vient se placer près de nous. Elle se tourne alors vers une dizaine de soldats qui faisaient partie de notre protection et leurs yeux s'illuminent. Tous s'agenouillent devant Clarke même si elle ne peut pas les voir. Enfin Hestia se penche vers Clarke et l'embrasse sur le front avant de disparaître.

Jack : Soldats je vous libère de mon service, à son réveil vous serez aux ordres de la Princesse Clarke. Occupez-vous des Princes et Princesses ils sont épuisés. Conduisez-les à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe de la princesse.

Je force sur mes jambes et je me relève, le Roi me sourit et fait signe à Ellios. Il s'approche et, saisissant le message, me porte dans ses bras. Je déteste me sentir si faible mais je le laisse faire, tout ce que je veux c'est ne pas quitter Clarke. Un regard vers mon frère et je suis rassurée Anya s'en occupe. Je tourne mes yeux vers le Roi et avant que je ne parle il prend la parole.

Jack : Ellios, suis-moi, je ne veux pas que Clarke reste sans protection dorénavant et Lexa et toi allez veillez sur elle.

Lexa : Bien Majesté, merci.

Ellios : Il en sera fait selon vos désirs votre Majesté, merci.

Jack : Ma filles sait s'entourer cela me réchauffe le cœur de savoir que vous serez présents pour elle.

Ellios : La Princesse est extraordinaire, elle a utilisé la magie des âmes sur l'ennemi. J'ai failli lâcher mon arme quand elle a crié « stop », je n'avais jamais ressenti cela.

Jack : Une fois à l'infirmerie vous viendrez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, Lexa restera près de Clarke.

Je ne dis rien mais souris, le Roi a compris que mon seul souhait est de rester près de Clarke et je lui en suis grandement reconnaissante.

Une fois au château on nous pose tous à l'infirmerie ou les soigneurs s'occupent de nous, la Reine est là aussi mais s'occupe de Clarke. Après quelques sorts basiques de remise en forme et une bonne nuit de sommeil, on sera tous comme neuf. Enfin tous sauf Clarke, tout le monde est rentré dans ses quartiers sauf moi qui suis bien décidée à veiller sur elle. Ellios revient plus tard et s'assoit près de moi.

Ellios : Dors je veille sur elle et tu as besoin de repos aussi. Je te réveille au moindre changement je te le promets.

Lexa : Très bien mais je reste près d'elle.

Ellios : Pourquoi agis-tu si froidement avec elle alors que de toute évidence tu l'apprécie ?

Lexa : Je sais juste où est ma place, je ne veux pas lui causer de problèmes.

Ellios : Tu la rends triste pourtant en agissant comme ça.

Je ne dis rien et me couche, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste à cause de moi. Je suis tellement inquiète que le sommeil tarde à venir, ma nuit fut courte et agitée. Au petit matin Clarke dort toujours et j'envoie Ellios se reposer aussi, il me sourit et va dans ses quartiers. Le jeune Bryan m'emmène mon petit déjeuner et je le remercie, je suis surprise de voir la Princesse Luna qui s'avance vers moi.

Luna : Je t'ai vu te battre hier, qui t'as appris ?

Lexa : Ma sœur Anya et différentes personnes pourquoi ?

Luna : Je me disais qu'on pourrait s'entrainer ensemble, tu as de bons instincts je le vois.

Lexa : Merci Princesse ce serait avec plaisir.

Luna : Appelle-moi Luna stp, pas besoin de titre entre nous j'espère que nous deviendrons amies.

Lexa : Je l'espère aussi Luna.

On discute une bonne demi-heure avant qu'elle ne me quitte pour vaquer à ses occupations, je me sens bien avec elle on ne dirait pas du tout une Princesse. Parler avec elle m'est facile, je pense qu'il me sera facile de m'en faire une amie. A part Costia je n'ai pas d'amis. Costia, depuis que je suis ici je ne l'ai pas revue. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir, je me décide à lui écrire une lettre pour lui expliquer. Bryan en récupérant mon plateau me propose gentiment de la porter et j'accepte avec plaisir. La matinée se passe lentement quand le cercle de Clarke arrive à l'infirmerie visiblement inquiet. Moi aussi grâce à notre lien je sens Clarke très faible et je partage leur inquiétude. Le Reine arrive à ce moment là et prend la parole

Abby : Sa fièvre est tombée, après une journée de repos elle ira mieux ne vous inquiétez pas.

Raven : Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour aider ?

Abby : Vous pouvez lui donner de votre force en vous rassemblant autour d'elle en cercle. C'est une pratique courante dans un cercle quand l'un d'eux est blessé.

Roan : Alors faisons le, je ne supporte pas la voir si faible par notre faute.

Bellamy : Oui c'est en nous éveillant qu'elle a perdu de ses forces, c'est à nous de lui en rendre.

Monty : Pouvez-vous nous montrer comment faire ?

Abby : Placez vos mains au-dessus d'elle, laissez votre magie s'écouler à travers vous. Pensez juste à donner de l'énergie, attention une petite quantité, une fois près touchez-la.

On se met tous en cercle autour d'elle, nos magies brillent atour de nous. Chacun notre tour on touche Clarke, au moment ou ma main se pose sur elle Clarke ouvre les yeux. Elles nous sourient, et se rendort.

Abby : J'ai rarement vu un cercle aussi parfait que le votre, ma fille a décidément bien choisi. Grâce à vous elle se réveillera complètement en forme demain, je vous conseille de vous reposer.

Tous partent, je profite du retour d'Ellios pour aller me rafraichir dans un bain et me changer et puis je dois aussi m'occuper d'Aden, je ne suis pas à l'aise de laisser Clarke mais j'ai confiance en Ellios. Je file jusqu'à mes quartiers où Emma lit une histoire à mon frère pour qu'il fasse une sieste. Je prends sa place et fini l'histoire, après un câlin et l'avoir rassuré sur l'état de santé de Clarke je file prendre enfin mon bain. Mes muscles noués jusque-là se détendent un peu et je profite un peu du moment. Une fois sortie je m'habille et m'allonge près de mon frère, quelques heures de repos supplémentaires ne me feront pas de mal. L'après-midi touche à sa fin quand je m'éveille, Aden n'étant pas là je suppose qu'Emma s'en occupe et sort de la chambre. J'en ai la confirmation quand je les croise dans le couloir, je remercie Emma une nouvelle foi de prendre soin de lui et part retrouver Clarke. Ellios me sourit et me laisse, prétextant mourir de faim, je m'approche de Clarke et lui passe une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille.

Lexa : Il va falloir faire plus attention Clarke, je ne peux pas te protéger de toi-même.

Clarke : Redis-le.

Lexa : Princesse vous êtes réveillée ?

Clarke : Redis le Lexa, stp.

Lexa : Quoi donc Princesse ?

Clarke : Mon prénom, je t'ai entendue m'appeler.

Lexa : Vous avez dû rêver Princesse, reposez-vous demain une grosse journée nous attend.

Clarke : Tu reste près de moi ?

Lexa : Toujours Princesse.

Elle me sourit et se rendort, il ne faut plus que je m'écarte du droit chemin comme cela. Je la regarde dormir et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver qu'elle ressemble à un ange et lui caresse la joue doucement.

 **POV Clarke :**

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, je me sens parfaitement bien. J'ai senti mon cercle me donner de la force hier, du coup je me suis rétablie plus vite. Lexa m'a appelée Clarke, elle l'a nié mais je l'ai très bien entendue. Cette tête de mule ne me rend pas les choses faciles, je la regarde dormir en souriant. Ella a dû rester près de moi la plupart du temps, une bouffée de joie me submerge j'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir près de moi. Je me décide à la réveiller en passant ma main sur sa joue doucement. Elle ouvre les yeux et un fin sourire étire ses lèvres, je lui souris contente de sa présence près de moi.

Lexa : Vous allez mieux Princesse ?

Clarke : Oui merci d'avoir veillé sur moi.

Lexa : Toujours Princesse. Nous devrions allez prendre le petit déjeuner, ensuite vous êtes convoquée ainsi que les Princes et Princesses à une réunion avec le Conseil.

Clarke : Dans ce cas allons-y, mais avant je vais dans mes quartiers me changer et me laver, je te rejoins plus tard.

Lexa : Bien Princesse à plus tard.

Je lui souris et part vers ma chambre, sur le chemin je croise Raven qui me sourit et me prend dans ses bras.

Raven : Bon sang tu nous as fait peur, tu va mieux ?

Clarke : Désolée j'ai encore du mal à contrôler tout ça, et vous ça va ?

Raven : C'est fantastique Clarke, j'ai réussi à m'élever de quelques centimètres tout à l'heure grâce au vent.

Clarke : Il faudra me montrer ça, je te laisse je vais me changer on se voit au petit déjeuner.

Raven : Oui à tout à l'heure.

Je lui souris et file, je rencontre Emma avec Aden qui me saute dans les bras.

Aden : Clarke, tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Oui bonhomme et toi ?

Aden : Oui, Clarke moi aussi je veux partir avec toi pour ta quête. Je serais grand quand tu partiras je pourrais aider, dis oui.

Clarke : On verra cela bonhomme, pour l'instant contente toi d'étudier sagement.

Aden : D'accord je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner et après Maître Titus commence mon enseignement.

Clarke : Bien, écoute ses conseils, c'est un grand magicien.

Aden : Oui Princesse.

Emma : Avez-vous besoin de moi Princesse ?

Clarke : Non reste avec lui je te remercie.

Je file dans mes quartiers et fait couler un bain, je me plonge dans l'eau chaude avec délectation. Je ne traine pas et m'habille d'une tenue qui me permet de bouger facilement. De toute façon, les robes de Princesse, je n'aime vraiment pas cela, je finis de nouer mes cheveux et part rejoindre tout le monde. Une fois arrivée je m'assois entre Raven et Octavia et on commence à manger, Lexa est derrière moi comme à son habitude. Je souffle et lui tend un verre de jus de fruit qu'elle accepte d'un sourire.

Ellios : Princesse, vous êtes attendue avec vos invités à la salle du trône.

Clarke : Merci Ellios nous arrivons, comment va le Capitaine Kane ?

Ellios : Grâce aux bons soins de la Reine, il sera remis sur pied dans deux jours normalement.

Clarke : C'est une bonne nouvelle, je lui rendrais visite plus tard.

Je me lève et on suit Ellios à travers les couloirs, tous semblent excités de savoir enfin ce que nous allons faire. Je me rapproche de Wells pour le remercier de ce qu'il a fait.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour m'avoir protégée lors de l'attaque.

Wells : Je suis content de l'avoir fait, la Déesse Hestia m'a accordé un don suite à cela. J'espère vous être encore plus utile maintenant, en me concentrant je peux créer une barrière magique. Mais je perds vite mon énergie malheureusement, mais avec de l'entrainement je m'améliorai.

Clarke : J'en suis sûre, j'ai commencé ton livre il est très intéressant.

Wells : Je possède une grande bibliothèque dans mon Royaumes si vous en voulez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.

Clarke : J'en prends note, je sens que nous allons être de bons amis.

Wells : Je l'espère Princesse.

On arrive devant la porte et je passe la première, tous les dignitaires sont là ainsi que tous les Généraux et Conseillers. Même le cercle des Enchanteurs est présent, je m'incline ainsi que mes camarades et j'attends patiemment que mon père prenne la parole.

Jack : Relevez-vous. Nous avons pris une décision vous concernant, la voici, j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra.

Abby : Prince Monty vous allez devenir mon apprenti à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous formerai au mieux. Maitre Titus vous formera à la Magie et le Général Gustus vous donnera quelques cours de combat. Mais la priorité est de développer votre don de guérison, comme vous êtes aussi un Prince héritier vous aurez la permission de retourner 1 semaine par mois chez vous, durant l'été pour pourrez y retourner plus longuement. Est-ce que ceci vous convient ?

Monty : Je suis honoré Reine Abby de devenir votre apprenti, ceci me convient parfaitement.

Abby : Bien, je te laisse rejoindre tes parents pour leur faire tes adieux, ils te donneront le détail de ton séjour auprès de nous. Rejoignez-moi à l'infirmerie quand vous aurez fini.

Monty : Bien Majesté.

Titus : Prince Lincoln je me chargerai de votre formation magique en grande partie, aux vues de votre don, le Général Gustus vous donnera des cours aussi. Vous serez vous aussi autorisé à rentrer dans votre Royaume au même titre que le Prince Monty. Ceci vous convient ?

Lincoln : Oui, c'est un grand honneur Maitre d'apprendre auprès de vous.

Titus : Bien rejoignez vos parents, quand vous aurez fini je vous attends à la chambre des Enchanteurs.

Lincoln : Bien Maitre.

Gustus : Prince Bellamy et Roan ainsi que toi Lexa, vous avez émis le souhait de rentrer dans la Garde Noire. J'accepte d'être votre Maitre d'arme, l'enchanteur Titus vous donnera des cours aussi. Prince Bellamy vous êtes, vous aussi, autorisé à rentrer dans votre Royaume. Lexa tu reste affectée à la sécurité de la Princesse Clarke, mais lorsque nous aurons cours, Ellios prendra ta place. Ceci vous convient ?

Roan : C'est un honneur Général.

Bellamy : J'accepte avec joie également.

Lexa : Merci pour vos enseignements, c'est un honneur de les recevoir.

Gustus : Prince Bellamy, rejoignez vos parents. Une fois terminé veuillez me retrouver à la porte de la Garde Noire avec le Prince Roan et Lexa.

Bellamy : Bien Général.

Jack : Lexa je te donnerai moi aussi des cours pour contrôler la magie du ciel ou d'esprit si tu préfère.

Lexa : Merci Majesté.

Titus : Prince Jasper, l'une de nos enchanteresses possède, elle aussi le don de clairvoyance. En plus de mes cours et de ceux du Général Gustus vous apprendrez auprès d'elle pour développer votre don. Bien évidement vous aussi pouvez renter dans votre Royaume, cela vous convient-il ?

Jasper : Comment s'appelle mon Maitre ?

Titus : Maya, c'est une jeune enchanteresse à l'avenir prometteur elle vient de nous rejoindre mais son don est déjà très développé.

Jasper : J'accepte avec plaisir dans ce cas.

Titus : Bien quand vous aurez fini rejoignez-moi à la chambre des Enchanteurs.

Jasper : Bien Maitre, merci.

Jack : Prince John, Nathan, Finn vous avez émis le souhait de rejoindre l'armée. Le Capitaine Kane est heureux de vous accueillir, vous aurez des cours avec Maitre Titus et quelques cours avec le Général Gustus. Vous pourrez rentrer dans vos Royaumes respectifs au même titre que les autres. Cela vous convient-il ?

Nathan : Oui, merci votre Majesté.

John : Oui Majesté.

Finn : Oui, merci votre Majesté.

Jack : Je vous laisse rejoindre vos parents, présentez-vous au Capitaine Kane quand vous aurez fini.

Abby : Princesse Luna vous serez sous la responsabilité de l'enchanteresse Calysto, elle est renommée pour son talent maritime. Vous aurez des cours avec Maitre Titus et le Général Gustus également. Vous pouvez rentrer aussi dans votre Royaume au besoin, cela vous convient-il ?

Luna : Oui votre Majesté, merci.

Abby : Rejoignez la chambre des Enchanteurs une fois fini avec vos parents.

Jack : Prince Wells, vous serez sous la responsabilité de l'enchanteur Aclios. C'est notre meilleur enchanteur en défense, vous aurez également des cours avec Maitre Titus et le Général Gustus. Cela vous convient-il ?

Wells : Oui votre Majesté, merci.

Jack : Bien je ne l'ai pas dit mais vous pouvez aussi regagner votre Royaume au besoin, rejoignez la chambre des Enchanteurs une fois terminé.

Titus : Princesse Octavia, La Reine Indra spécialiste dans la magie du feu, a proposé de vous former. Vous passerez donc une partie de votre formation dans son Royaume, une partie ici pour vos cours avec le Général Gustus et moi-même. Vous pourrez également regagner votre Royaume seulement un peu moins souvent que les autres au vu de vote entrainement spécifique. Cela vous convient-il ?

Octavia : Oui votre Majesté, je vous remercie Reine Indra d'accepter de me former.

Indra : Tu ne me remercieras pas longtemps, mon entrainement est rude mais je sais que tu y arriveras.

Octavia : Oui Majesté, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Indra : Tu commence ta formation dans mon royaume pour 1 mois, dis au revoir à tes parents, nous partons demain.

Octavia : Bien Majesté.

Jack : Princesse Raven votre Royaume étant voisin, vous pouvez rentrer quand il vous plaira. Votre père consent à vous laisser loger ici pour votre formation. Vous serez sous la responsabilité de l'enchanteur Wick, Il est spécialiste dans la magie de l'air et c'est aussi un inventeur très reconnu dans notre Royaume. Vous aurez des cours avec Maitre Titus et le Général Gustus également. Cela vous convient-il ?

Raven : Oui votre Majesté.

Jack : Bien, rejoignez la chambre des Enchanteurs une fois prête.

Titus : Princesse Emori et Harper, vous suivrez les enseignements de l'Enchanteur Dédale. Vous aurez cours avec moi aussi et le Général Gustus. Comme les autres, vous pouvez retourner une semaine par moi dans vos Royaumes respectifs. Cela vous convient-il ?

Harper : Oui Maitre, merci.

Emori : Oui, je vous remercie.

Gustus : Pour ce qui est de vous Princesse Clarke, vous aurez un cours particulier avec moi tous les jours.

Titus : Ainsi qu'avec moi et tout le cercle des Enchanteurs, nous avons un spécialiste de chaque Magie et possédant la Magie Ultime il vous faudra apprendre à toutes les contrôler.

Jack : Tu auras aussi cours avec moi, la Magie de l'Esprit est la plus dure à maitriser.

Abby : Tu as aussi une prédisposition pour la guérison alors tu auras des cours avec moi.

Jack : Le Capitaine Kane te formera à la tactique aussi. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup mais tu auras du repos, j'y veillerai, vous aurez aussi des cours communs pour continuer à vous instruire normalement.

Clarke : Très bien père, merci à tous.

Jack : Vous pouvez disposer, une fois vos mentors vus vous serez libre. L'entrainement commencera pour tous demain.

Je m'incline et sors de la pièce, je ne vais pas avoir une minute à moi à partir de demain mais je suppose que c'était à prévoir. Lexa me suit et je m'arrête pour lui parler.

Clarke : Tu en penses quoi ?

Lexa : Vous allez être occupée Princesse.

Clarke : C'est certain, tu es contente d'intégrer la Garde Noire ?

Lexa : Oui, je ne vous décevrai pas je deviendrai la meilleure combattante à votre service.

Clarke : Je le sais, tu dois aller voir le Général il me semble. Ellios prendra ta place auprès de moi en attendant, on se retrouve plus tard.

Lexa : Je vais le chercher pour qu'il vous retrouve, je suppose que vous allez rendre visite au Capitaine Kane ?

Clarke : Oui, dis-lui de me retrouver là-bas.

Lexa : Bien Princesse je ne serais pas longue, à plus tard.

Je la regarde s'éloigner et me dirige vers l'infirmerie, je suis ravie que mon père et Marcus me donnent des cours, au moins avec eux je peux être moi-même. Je soupire, je n'ai que 10 ans et ma vie me semble déjà trop compliquée. J'arrive à l'infirmerie et voit mon oncle allongé, il lit un rapport et je souris.

Clarke : Mon Oncle vous êtes sensé vous reposer.

Kane : Princesse, je suis content de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ? Depuis que vous nous avez éveillés j'ai plein d'idées pour la défense du Royaume alors je préfère tout noter.

Clarke : J'ai appris que tu allais me donner des cours de tactique.

Kane : Oui, tu en auras sûrement besoin pendant ta quête même si je serais là pour t'accompagner.

Clarke : Sûrement, je dois avoir à peine le temps de dormir et manger avec tout ce qu'il mon prévu.

Kane : Nous serons tous là pour t'épauler, de plus ton cercle est remarquable. Je l'ai vu se battre, vous n'êtes que des enfants et votre don dépasse déjà certains adultes.

Clarke : Oui, je suis rassurée de voir que je ne serais pas seule face à tout ça.

Kane : J'aimerais déjà être au travail mais la Reine dit que je dois garder le lit pendant deux jours encore. Je me sens inutile comme ça, merci de m'avoir sauvé une nouvelle fois. La Magie des âmes est stupéfiante.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas un don que j'utiliserai souvent, c'est désagréable de contrôler complètement quelqu'un. Je vais te soigner, tu pourras ainsi retourner travailler.

Kane : Non Clarke je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues pour moi.

Clarke : Tu es déjà presque guérit, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne forcerai pas.

Je vois Ellios rentré dans l'infirmerie au moment ou ma Magie sort de moi, je pose mes mains sur Marcus et mon halo l'entoure. Je sens à peine une légère fatigue et mon oncle se lève complètement guéri.

Kane : Merci Princesse, je vais devoir vous laisser, beaucoup de travail m'attend. On se verra sûrement demain, bonne soirée et soyez prudente.

Marcus s'éloigne et je souris contente de le voir en forme, Ellios me regarde étrangement et me sourit.

Ellios : Je ne me lasserai jamais de vous voir pratiquer la Magie, vous ressemblez à un arc-en-ciel quand vous le faites, c'est apaisant et beau à voir.

Clarke : Merci, tu semble vouloir me dire quelque chose.

Ellios : 10 soldats de plus que moi ont été éveillés aux sortilèges par Hestia lors de l'attaque, ils sont maintenant à votre service puisque votre Père les a libérés du sien. On se demandait quoi faire maintenant ?

Clarke : Eh bien je dois voir ça avec mon père mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème à te le dire. Je pensais te mettre à la tête des soldats, vous pourrez vous entrainer avec l'armée et le Capitaine Kane. De plus un enchanteur vous apprendra les sorts, et j'aimerais que vous soyez la garde rapprochée des Princes et Princesses quand ils sont dans notre Royaume.

Ellios : Je suis un peu jeune pour diriger Princesse.

Clarke : Tu apprendras, j'ai toute confiance en toi. Lorsque Lexa sera en cours particulier c'est toi qui assureras ma protection et le reste du temps tu seras avec le Capitaine Kane.

Ellios : Bien Princesse, je vous remercie de votre confiance je ne vous décevrai pas.

Clarke : J'en suis certaine, maintenant allons manger et quand nous sommes entre nous, inutile de m'appelez Princesse.

Ellios : Bien, je meure de faim pour tout t'avouer.

Clarke : Et bien j'espère que tu seras moins têtu que Lexa et que tu accepteras de te joindre à moi pour le repas.

Ellios : Avec plaisir.

Je souris et on sort ensemble en discutant, une fois à la salle du banquet on s'installe. Je l'invite à s'asseoir et on commence à discuter avec mon cercle. Bellamy, Lincoln et Roan semblent bien s'entendre et ils parlent avec Ellios de tactique de Combat. Raven est ravie de rester avec moi et on parle avec animation. Lexa arrive à ce moment-là et je la regarde en souriant, je lui fais signe de nous rejoindre. Luna lui dit de s'asseoir avec elle et elle accepte, je suis un peu blessée mais je ne le montre pas et continue ma discussion avec Raven. Je sens le regard de Lexa sur moi mais je l'ignore superbement, je me lève pour parler à mon père un instant d'Ellios et des soldats. Il confirme mon choix et m'assure qu'il me laissera au moins une journée de libre par semaine lors de mon apprentissage. Je le remercie et repart à ma place. Je fais part de la décision de mon père à Ellios et le repas se poursuit tranquillement. Octavia partant demain nous lui faisons nos adieux avant de regagner nos quartiers. Lexa sur mes talons je me dirige vers ma chambre en silence, je suis vraiment contrariée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je le suis autant. A près tout, Lexa a fini par manger avec nous, même si ce n'est pas pour moi. J'arrive devant ma chambre et je souffle un….

Clarke : Bonne nuit Lexa.

Lexa : Princesse vous êtes fâchée contre moi ?

Clarke : Non je suis juste fatiguée, je te laisse.

Lexa : Vous mentez mal Princesse, bonne nuit.

Je rentre dans ma chambre le cœur lourd, Emma n'étant pas là je me déshabille rapidement et je file me coucher. Demain on attaque les choses sérieuses, j'ai hâte d'apprendre, même si je sais que cela va être dur. Il faut que je sois prête, je ne peux pas les abandonner, je ferais tout pour les protéger ainsi que mon peuple, car tel est mon devoir, je le sais.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 : Début des problèmes et sentiments explosifs

 **Emma : 12 ANS Lexa 14 ans**

POV Clarke :

Cela faisait deux ans que je m'entrainais comme une dingue aux différentes magies, mes jours de repos se faisaient de plus en plus rares et je finis par craquer. Je n'étais pratiquement jamais seule, Lexa ou Ellios m'accompagnaient toujours, et je voyais aussi souvent les autre Princes et Princesses. Raven et Octavia étaient devenus de très bonnes amies, ainsi que Wells et Roan avec qui je parlais souvent. Bellamy était vraiment trop protecteur avec moi ce qui avait le don de m'agacer mais aussi de m'attendrir donc je ne disais trop rien, Jasper et Monty aussi étaient devenus de bons amis, quand je voulais rire c'est souvent vers eux que je me tournais. Lincoln était souvent celui qui m'apaisait, il était le calme de mon cercle. Mon cercle était vraiment parfait, soudé et talentueux. Quant à ma relation avec Lexa je ne saurais comment la décrire, elle semble toujours apparaître quand j'en ai le plus besoin comme lors de mes cauchemars qui sont fréquents. Par contre elle refuse tout rapprochement, alors qu'elle accepte volontiers d'appeler Luna par son prénom et de discuter des heures avec elle. Mais le pire c'est Costia, elle est arrivée il y a un an au château, c'était l'amie de Lexa et cette dernière m'avait demandé de la prendre à mon service. Depuis ce jour c'est comme si je n'existais plus, elle passait tout son temps libre avec elle et j'en souffrais beaucoup, bien sûr je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente coupable d'avoir une amie ce serait complètement égoïste de ma part, mais ce jour-là tout a changé. Je me suis réveillée de bonne heure comme chaque jour, je suis sorti de ma chambre pensant à tout ce que je devais faire aujourd'hui encore quand j'ai vu Costia sortir des appartements de Lexa. Je me suis cachée, allez savoir pourquoi j'ai agi comme cela mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, Costia s'est avancé vers Lexa et l'a embrassée et elle ne l'a pas repoussée, loin de là, elle lui a rendu son baiser avec force. Mon cœur m'a soudain fait affreusement mal, et mes yeux se sont remplit de larmes. Sachant pertinemment que mon cercle serait averti de mon mal être je me suis dirigé d'un bon pas vers les écuries et je suis parti au triple galop le cœur meurtri. Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction, je devrais être contente pour Lexa. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse et c'est le principal pour moi, j'ai chevauché un moment avant de m'arrêter au bord de la rivière. Je me suis assise, mes larmes refusaient de s'arrêter et mon cœur semblait se briser en mille morceaux. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par m'arrêter de pleurer, j'ai sorti mon carnet à dessin et je me suis perdue dans mon ouvrage. Très vite mon dessin prend les traits de Lexa et de rage je déchire la feuille pour la jeter au loin. Quelqu'un arrive derrière moi, je sais que c'est elle mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire face alors je garde mon regard vers l'horizon.

Lexa : Princesse pourquoi êtes-vous si triste ? Tout le monde vous cherche au château, et le cercle s'inquiète grandement pour vous.

Clarke : Rentre au château Lexa j'ai besoin d'être seule c'est tout. Rassure-les, je rentrerai pour le repas du soir.

Lexa : Princesse, répondez-moi pourquoi vous semblez si malheureuse ?

Clarke : Obéis Lexa !

Lexa : Je dois vous protéger, vous ne pouvez rester seule ici.

Clarke : Bon sang Lexa vas-tu faire ce que je te demande une fois dans ta vie ? Je t'ai dit de me laisser seule !

Je maudis mes larmes qui se remettent à couler, je maudis mon cœur qui se serre à ce point. Je maudis Lexa de me faire ressentir autant de choses, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Lexa se rapproche et m'attrape la main, elle me tire dans ses bras d'un geste sec et enroule ses bras autour de moi. Je ne peux plus bouger, je m'accroche à elle et pleure contre son épaule. Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit, je compte si peu pour elle ?

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clarke ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Je pleure de plus belle quand je l'entends m'appeler par mon prénom. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire, mais lui dire quoi au juste ? Que j'ai sentis mon cœur exploser quand je l'ai vue embrasser Costia, que je ne supporte plus cette distance qu'il y a entre nous. Lui dire que je veux qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras encore et encore car je ne me suis jamais autant sentie à ma place. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire tout ça, je ne peux rien dire alors je pleure. Je me tais, même si mon cœur hurle de le lui dire, je garde le silence et je m'accroche à elle. Au bout d'un moment je m'arrête de pleurer, et je me détache d'elle.

Clarke : Je suis désolée je suis juste fatiguée de tout ce programme, je n'ai pas le temps de respirer. Ce n'est rien j'avais juste besoin d'une pause, nous devrions rentrer avant que mon père n'envoie tous les soldats à ma recherche.

Lexa : Très bien Princesse rentrons, mais je sais que vous ne me dites pas tout.

Et voila le retour de mon titre, si c'est possible mon cœur se serre encore plus quand je l'entends. Je monte sans un mot sur mon cheval et on repart en direction du château, en silence. Je sens le regard de Lexa dans mon dos mais je me concentre sur la conduite de mon cheval et évite son regard. Une fois à la porte Ellios s'avance rassuré de me voir saine et sauve, je tente de lui faire un sourire mais le résultat n'est pas probant.

Clarke : Lexa tu peux rentrer, Ellios m'accompagnera jusqu'à demain, bonne soirée.

Lexa : Bien Princesse, bonne soirée également.

Après avoir déposé nos chevaux je la regarde partir sans un mot, elle va sûrement retrouver Costia. Une larme coule sur ma joue et j'essaye tant bien que mal de chasser mes idées noires loin de moi.

Clarke : Nous allons voir mes parents, je suppose qu'ils se sont inquiétés et je leur dois des explications.

Ellios : Clarke qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Clarke : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste épuisée c'est tout.

Ellios : Tu as l'air affreusement triste pour n'être que fatiguée. C'est à cause de Lexa, vous vous êtes disputées ?

Clarke : Non, elle est avec Costia !

Ellios : Ho !

Plus un mot n'est échangé pendant un moment, je file vers les quartiers de mes parents.

Ellios : Clarke, Lexa tient énormément à toi, c'est la première qui s'est rendu compte que tu avais disparu et que tu n'allais pas bien. Elle est aussitôt partie à ta recherche, le fait qu'elle soit avec Costia n'enlèvera jamais le fait que vous soyez connectées.

Clarke : Tu a sans doute raison, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela me fait aussi mal. Cela passera ne t'inquiètes pas, stp n'en parle à personne.

Ellios : Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Clarke : Je sais oui, pour les prochains jours tu resteras le plus souvent avec moi. Dis à Lexa qu'elle a quartier libre, j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Ellios : T'éloigner d'elle n'est pas la bonne solution, mais je le lui dirais. On est arrivés, tes parents t'attendent, je reste là.

Clarke : Merci Ellios, à plus tard.

Je souffle un coup et toque avant de rentrer. Mon père vient me serrer dans ses bras et à ma grande surprise ma mère aussi. Cela me fait le plus grand bien et je serre mon père fort, rassurée de sa présence.

Clarke : Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. La pression des études et la fatigue ont eu raison de moi mais je n'aurai pas dû partir comme cela.

Abby : Ne refais jamais cela, nous étions morts d'inquiétude, heureusement Lexa nous a envoyé un message pour nous dire qu'elle t'avait retrouvée.

Clarke : Je suis désolée je suis juste épuisée Maman.

Jack : Nous n'aurions pas dû te mettre autant de pression c'est nous qui nous excusons mon enfant. Mais j'ai la solution, la Princesse Raven souhaite rentrer dans son royaume pour 15 jours. Elle m'a souvent demandé que tu l'accompagnes. Qu'en dis-tu ? Ça te fera des vacances.

Clarke : Cela me ferait le plus grand bien, merci papa.

Jack : Bien je vais informer tes soldats, ils t'accompagneront.

Clarke : Parfait, Lexa n'a pas eu de vacances aussi depuis qu'elle est à mon service, vu qu'Ellios et les soldats m'accompagnent je n'aurais pas besoin d'elle.

Jack : Tu en es sûre ?

Clarke : Certaine, elle pourra profiter de sa famille et de ses amies comme ça.

Jack : Très bien, tu pars demain. Je te laisse le plaisir de l'annoncer à Raven.

Clarke : Merci Papa, ces vacances tombent à pic.

Je leur souris et sors de la pièce, mon cœur lui, saigne toujours mais je me dis que ça finira par passer. Je retrouve Ellios et l'avertis du voyage.

Clarke : Prépare les soldats, nous partons pour le Royaume de Raven pendant quinze jours.

Ellios : Bien, je vais prévenir Lexa et tout préparer.

Clarke : Lexa ne vient pas avec nous !

Ellios : Clarke…

Clarke : Stp Ellios, pas maintenant.

Ellios : D'accord je vais tout préparer pour demain, bonne nuit.

Clarke : À toi aussi, merci.

Je file voir Raven pour le lui annoncer, une fois devant sa porte je me force à sourire et je tape à sa porte.

Raven : Clarke, mais enfin ou étais-tu et pourquoi es-tu si triste ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est en morceau à cause de toi. Explique-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Et là je fonce dans ses bras et je pleure comme une madeleine, super pour l'entrée. Raven ne dit rien et me serre contre elle dans une étreinte réconfortante. Je finis par me calmer, mais je reste dans ses bras.

Clarke : J'ai vu Lexa embrasser Costia et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai senti mon cœur exploser et depuis je suis dans un état pitoyable. Elle ne me l'a même pas dit, je pensais que je comptais pour elle, mais elle ne me voit que comme un devoir et jamais comme son amie.

Raven : Ok je comprends mieux, calme-toi et écoute-moi.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que tu comprends au juste ? Parce que moi je ne comprends rien, à part que je me sens minable.

Raven : Tu es pourtant une fille intelligente Clarke, tu es amoureuse de Lexa et tu es donc jalouse de Costia.

Clarke : Je….Tu crois ?

Raven : Enfin Clarke, ouvre les yeux, la seule fois ou je te vois triste c'est quand Lexa est loin de toi ou qu'elle t'ignore. Quand elle est près de toi tu souris, tu ris. Si ce n'est pas de l'amour je ne m'appelle plus Raven, cela fait deux ans que je vous vois au quotidien toutes les deux. Je sais qu'elle tient plus à toi qu'elle ne veut le montrer, même dans notre cercle c'est toujours elle la première à remarquer quand quelque chose ne va pas avec toi, et c'est encore elle tout à l'heure qui a remarqué ta disparition.

Clarke : De toute évidence ces sentiments ne sont pas partagés puisqu'elle est avec Costia, je devrais oublier tout ça. Et rien de mieux que de partir en vacance chez ma meilleure amie.

Raven : Non ?! Ton père à enfin dit oui ? Super j'ai une tonne de truc à te montrer, tu as raison un changement d'air te fera le plus grand bien.

Clarke : Tant mieux j'ai une tonne de choses à oublier. Lexa reste là, c'est Ellios qui nous accompagne avec ma Garde.

Raven : Tu es sûre que c'est la meilleure solution ?

Clarke : Non mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'être loin d'elle pour réfléchir.

Raven : Elle ne va pas être contente, vous ne vous êtes jamais séparées plus que quelques heures depuis 2 ans.

Clarke : Justement ça nous fera le plus grand bien, et ça me permettra de faire le point sur ce que je ressens vraiment pour elle. Même si au fond je le sais déjà, un peu de distance ne nous fera pas de mal.

Raven : Très bien, on sera revenues pour l'initiation de Roan. Apparemment la cérémonie sera différentes car il pratique déjà la magie, on lui révélera juste sa magie première.

Clarke : Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas rater cela, je te laisse je vais me coucher, ma journée à était riche en émotions. À demain et passe une bonne nuit.

Raven : À demain, dors bien.

Je file dans ma chambre, après qu'Emma m'ai déshabillée et prise dans ses bras car elle avait eu peur pour moi je file me coucher, espérant passer une bonne nuit pour une fois.

 **POV Lexa :**

Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui prend à Clarke tout d'un coup de me congédier comme ça ? Pourquoi refuse-t-elle de me parler ? C'est insupportable de la sentir souffrir comme ça. Je retourne dans mes quartiers et après m'être occupée d'Aden je m'allonge sur mon lit. Avoir Clarke contre moi ma remplie d'un sentiment d'apaisement sans nom, je ne me suis jamais sentie autant à ma place que à cet instant. Même avec Costia ce n'est pas pareil, pourtant je l'aime. Mes sentiments se sont développés avec le temps, et puis il y a un mois elle m'a embrassée et je l'ai laissé faire. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à Luna avec qui je suis devenue très amie. Elle n'a pas fait de commentaire, elle m'a juste dit « c'est bien ». Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'interroger sur sa réaction, les entrainements sont durs à la Garde Noire et je n'ai que peu de temps libre. Je souffle, je ne comprends pas sa réaction ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? On toque à la porte et Luna me sourit, je m'efface pour la laisser entrer et je m'assois sur mon lit avec elle.

Luna : Alors, tu as retrouvé ta Princesse ?

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ma Princesse, enfin bon elle n'a rien voulu me dire et m'a carrément renvoyée quand on est arrivées au château.

Luna : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ?

Lexa : Je sais que grâce à notre lien, elle est triste. Mais genre vraiment triste j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'explique pas ce qu'il y a. Je ne supporte pas de la savoir dans cet état, j'essaie de comprendre de ce qui s'est passé.

Luna : Lui as-tu dit que tu t'inquiétais, que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste ?

Lexa : Tu sais bien que non, je ne peux pas lui dire ce genre de chose ce serait déplacé.

Luna : Tu es bien amie avec moi, en quoi Clarke est différente au juste ?

Lexa : En tout, Luna tu es ma meilleure amie mais Clarke c'est différent je sais que je ne pourrais pas devenir amie avec elle.

Luna : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça.

(Toque à la porte)

Lexa : Ellios, un problème avec Clarke ?

Ellios : Lexa je t'adore mais tu n'es qu'une idiote, Clarke a le cœur brisé par ta faute.

Lexa : Pardon ?

Ellios : On part pour quinze jours au Royaume de Raven, tu ne viens pas, Clarke t'a mise en vacances pour que tu profite de ta famille et de ton amie.

Lexa : Comment ça je ne viens pas ? Il n'en est pas question ! Et de qu'elle amie tu parle au juste ?

Ellios : Costia, maintenant j'ai des préparatifs à faire. Tu n'es pas censé être au courant de notre départ, alors tu es gentille, tu ne dis pas que ça vient de moi.

Lexa : Ellios attend, explique-moi bon sang.

Il s'en va, c'est une blague là Clarke part sans moi pendant quinze jours. Je claque la porte et je vais m'asseoir sur le lit les mains tremblantes. Luna me rejoint et passe sa main dans mon dos d'un geste apaisant.

Luna : Ok, voit le bon côté de choses tu vas pouvoir profiter de Costia et d'Aden, Anya et moi pendant quinze jours.

Lexa : Elle ne peut pas partir sans moi, je n'ai rien fait qui mérite qu'elle m'écarte comme cela.

Luna : Tu veux dire, à part la traiter froidement la plupart du temps et lui avoir caché ta relation avec Costia ?

Lexa : Tu crois qu'elle sait ?

Luna : C'est même évident, vue sa réaction. Lexa tu es aveugle, Clarke est amoureuse de toi depuis des années.

Lexa : Tu racontes n'importe quoi, elle ne peut pas m'aimer c'est une Princesse et moi je ne suis personne.

Luna : Tu sais bien que Clarke n'a que faire des titres, elle est comme moi pour cela. De plus je sais que tu l'aime aussi même si tu affirme le contraire, je vois comment tu la regarde.

Lexa : Tu te trompes, elle ne m'aime pas, c'est impossible. Je vais allez lui parler et tout arranger, elle ne peut pas me laisser derrière, c'est impossible. Et puis je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, c'est une Princesse, pire la Championne des Dieux.

Luna : Tu viens de lui briser le cœur Lex, un peu d'éloignement vous fera du bien. Le temps qu'elle fasse le point sur ce qu'elle ressent pour toi, et toi aussi tu devrais le faire.

Lexa : Je ne peux pas rester quinze jours sans la voir, je vais devenir folle et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

Luna : Elle est à côté, et bien protégée mais vas la voir si tu veux.

Je me lève, bien décidée à lui faire changer d'avis, Luna me sourit et je sors. J'arrive devant sa porte et tape, pas de réponse je pousse la porte et m'approche du lit. Clarke s'agite dans son lit, elle fait encore un cauchemar. Je lui serre le bras pour la réveiller mais rien n'y fait, je la secoue un peu plus fort et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle me regarde, elle a l'air complètement terrifiée. Je la prends dans mes bras sans réfléchir et elle s'accroche à moi, je respire son odeur à pleins poumons et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Lexa : Je suis là, c'est fini. Il faut que tu parles de ces cauchemars à Maitre Titus, ça ne peux plus durer.

Clarke : Reste avec moi stp, c'était vraiment effrayant comme rêve.

Je me glisse près d'elle et elle vient se blottir dans mes bras sans un mot. Je lui caresse ses cheveux doucement tentant de l'apaiser. Elle ne peut pas partir sans moi, je dois être là pour elle.

Lexa : Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je vienne avec toi ?

Clarke : Parce que t'avoir près de moi me fait trop mal en ce moment, je suis désolée ça ira mieux à mon retour.

Lexa : Stp, ne me repousses pas loin de toi, c'est mon devoir de te protéger. Loin de toi je suis perdue, je suis désolée si je t'ai fait du mal ce n'était pas voulu.

Clarke : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis pour Costia ? Tu n'a pas confiance en moi ?

Lexa : Personne n'est au courant, mis à part Luna et Lincoln, je ne pensais pas que mon silence te blesserait.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas ton silence qui me blesse, c'est le fait que tu préfères en parler à Luna plus qu'à moi. Ou bien de savoir que tu ne me parle pas d'une chose de toute évidence importante dans ta vie.

Lexa : Ce n'était pas mon intention, c'est récent entre elle est moi, et je pensais que les relations amoureuses de ton garde du corps ne t'intéresseraient pas.

Clarke : Alors tu n'as rien compris, si tu te considères que comme mon garde du corps. Retourne te coucher Lexa, on se verra dans quinze jours et alors on reprendra comme on l'a toujours fait.

Lexa : Non écoutez Princesse, je…

Clarke : Cela suffit part stp, obéis pour une fois !

Je vois Clarke se tourner complètement et s'enrouler dans sa couverture. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à la fin ? Je tentais de m'excuser. Je me lève et retourne dans mes quartiers quand une idée me vient, je fais demi-tour et cours jusqu'à la chambre de Raven. Je tape et à mon grand soulagement elle vient m'ouvrir, je sais que c'est une couche tard.

Raven : Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lexa : Princesse j'ai un service à vous demander. Je voudrais que vous m'invitiez dans votre Royaume svp.

Raven : Tu veux que Clarke me tue ?

Lexa : Non Princesse mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir veiller sur elle aussi longtemps, je vous en prie.

Raven : Vous me fatiguez, vous êtes des handicapées des sentiments toutes les deux.

Lexa : Pardon ?

Raven : Peu importe, j'accepte mais sous certaines conditions.

Lexa : Bien, je vous écoute

Raven : D'une, plus de Princesse avec moi, le protocole me fatigue et tu appelles bien Luna et Lincoln par leurs prénoms.

Lexa : D'accord, quelles sont les autres conditions ?

Raven : Clarke ne devra pas te voir, tu ne pourras pas lui parler, tu te contentes de la surveiller de loin, je te prêterais l'uniforme de l'un de mes soldats, elle ne te reconnaîtra pas.

Lexa : Mais si elle est en danger ?

Raven : Alors tu pourras te montrer, mais seulement à cette condition.

Lexa : Très bien, alors je peux venir ?

Raven : Oui je me charge de prévenir le Roi et mon père. Lexa, si tu es découverte, je ne suis au courant de rien. C'est compris.

Lexa : Oui Prin…Raven, merci.

Raven : Bien, maintenant vas te coucher, nous partons tôt, Roan nous accompagne aussi.

Lexa : D'accord, merci Raven je te revaudrai ça.

Raven : Mais j'y compte bien, maintenant file. Tu devrais avertir ta chérie que tu ne seras pas là pendant dix jours.

Lexa : Je lui laisserais une lettre, merci encore, bonne nuit.

Je file dans ma chambre préparer une valise, cela va être tendu mais je la protégerai avec ou son accord. J'écris une lettre à Costia que je laisse sur le lit et préviens Emma qu'elle doit s'occuper d'Aden pour quinze jours. Je sens, grâce à notre lien, que Clarke est triste, encore plus que tout à l'heure. Mon cœur se serre, comment rattraper toute cette pagaille maintenant ? Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil, le lendemain je suis réveillée par des coups frappés à ma porte. Je file ouvrir et je découvre Roan qui me tend un uniforme.

Roan : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais Clarke et malheureuse par ta faute. Donc je te conseille d'arranger ça. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise à chaque respiration, c'est insupportable. Enfile ça, Raven m'a raconté je t'aiderai car je sais que Clarke a besoin de toi près d'elle.

Lexa : Merci Prince.

Roan : Appelles-moi Roan, je ne suis plus Prince depuis longtemps. Maintenant dépêches-toi, nous partons dans trente minutes, Ellios aussi est au courant et c'est tout, donc, sois discrète.

Lexa : Très bien, Roan je te remercie.

Roan : Arrange les choses c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Je le vois filer et me dépêche d'enfiler l'uniforme du Royaume de Raven, Je prends mon sac et file retrouver tout le monde. Je ne peux pas prendre mon cheval aussi je me contente d'un cheval banal pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je vois Clarke et Raven arriver et j'enfile mon casque pour ne pas être reconnue. Heureusement, tous les autres soldats on leur casque et je passe inaperçue. Raven me fait un léger signe de tête et nous partons, je me positionne au milieu du convoi de sorte d'avoir toujours Clarke dans mon champs de vision. Le trajet dure quelques heures et finalement nous arrivons au Royaume de Shallow Valley, c'est un endroit magnifique avec des plaines à perte de vue. Je vois Clarke retrouver le sourire face à la vue, elle parle avec animation et je sens mon cœur s'alléger un peu. Au loin on aperçoit le château, d'ici 1 heure on y sera.

 **POV Clarke :**

Le Royaume de Raven et magnifique, des paysages à perte de vue s'étalent devant moi et je souris franchement. J'aperçois un troupeau de chevaux courir, crinière au vent et je les montre à Roan.

Clarke : Regarde Roan, ces chevaux sont magnifiques, toi qui t'en cherche un depuis longtemps, c'est l'occasion.

Roan : Oui ils sont splendides, vous en faites l'élevage ?

Raven : Oui entre-autre, je te présenterai au Maitre écuyer. S'il y en a un qui te plais tu pourras le prendre, ce sera mon cadeau pour ton initiation.

Roan : Merci infiniment, j'ai hâte de les voir.

Raven : Nous serons bientôt arrivés, un banquet nous attend et ensuite nous irons voir mes bébés. J'ai une foule de choses à vous montrer et une tonne de gens à vous présenter, je suis ravie que vous soyez venus.

Clarke : Moi aussi, mon cœur s'allège un peu, ce voyage va me faire le plus grand bien.

On continue la route tranquillement, c'est bizarre je me sens observée mais pas de façon malveillante, non on dirait le regard que Lexa me porte quand elle me surveille de loin. Je me retourne, évidement elle n'est pas là, à peine quelques heures loin d'elle et elle me manque déjà, je suis pathétique. Je secoue la tête, hors de questions de gâcher mes vacances avec mes idées noires, Lexa et une abrutie qui ne comprend rien. Je suis bien décidée à l'oublier pendant dix jours. On finit par arriver au château, accueillis par le Roi Sinclair en personne qui sert sa fille dans ses bras. Je souris face à cette image, rares sont les Rois à montrer leur affection en public. Je l'apprécie d'autant plus, qu'on à souvent eu l'occasion d'échanger lorsqu'il venait rendre visite à Raven. C'est un Roi bienveillant et il aime vraiment sa fille et ne se prive pas pour le montrer.

Sinclair : Bienvenus dans mon Royaume, mes domestiques vont vous conduire à vos quartiers et un grand banquet vous attend.

Clarke : Merci de nous accueillir votre Majesté, votre Royaume est magnifique.

Raven : Merci Papa, après le banquet on aimerait aller aux écuries. Le Prince Roan à son initiation bientôt et je souhaite lui faire cadeau d'une monture.

Sinclair : Excellente idée mon enfant, Prince j'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur.

Roan : Merci Majesté, j'en suis sûr vous avez des bêtes magnifiques.

On suit les domestiques jusqu'à nos quartiers et je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Mes bagages sont pris en charge et je suis ravie de voir qu'un bain m'attend. Je file donc me détendre dedans avant de me changer, pas le choix, hors de mon Royaume et dans un banquet j'enfile une robe. On s'occupe de tresser mes cheveux et une heure plus tard on m'emmène à la salle du banquet. Je retrouve Raven et Roan ainsi qu'Ellios qui sont, eux aussi sur leur 31.

Raven : Tu devrais définitivement mettre des robes plus souvent, tu es magnifique.

Roan : Je confirme, tu ressembles presque à une femme.

Clarke : N'importe quoi ! (Coup de poing dans l'épaule)

Roan : Brute !

Clarke : Idiot !

On éclate de rire, je me détends mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'impression que je suis observée. Je me retourne mais ne vois personne, je deviens complètement parano. Le Roi nous rejoint et on discute un moment avec lui avant de prendre place à table. Le repas est délicieux et le Roi d'excellente compagnie, on rit beaucoup lorsqu'il nous raconte les jeunes années de Raven et ses bêtises.

Raven : Traitre !

Sinclair : Oui, mais tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas choisi les pires de tes pitreries.

Raven : Ok c'est le signal de départ, il me semble qu'on doit allez voir les chevaux ?

Clarke : On n'est pas pressé, j'aimerais entendre d'autres histoires moi.

Raven : De quel côté es-tu ?

Sinclair : (Rire) Je vous promets de vous en raconter d'autres Princesse, filez avant qu'elle ne décide de vous tordre le cou.

On rit et on se lève après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié. Après avoir enfilé une tenue plus confortable, on se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers les écuries. Une fois arrivés, Roan, les yeux brillants, se dirige vers un magnifique étalon à la robe argentée.

Raven : C'est Eclair, il a 2 ans et personne ne le bat à la course.

Roan : Il est magnifique, appartient-il à quelqu'un ?

Raven : A toi, si tu arrives à le monter, il a refusé tous les cavaliers jusqu'à présent.

Roan : Est-ce que je peux essayer ?

Raven : Bien sûr, un écuyer va te le sceller.

Ellios : Vos chevaux sont magnifiques, Princesse, ils nous en manquent au Royaume.

Raven : Tu peux m'appeler Raven Ellios, nous sommes entre amis. Je pense que mon père ne verra pas d'inconvénient à vous fournir des poulains, nous en avons bien assez ici.

Clarke : J'en parlerais à mon père, tu m'as dit un jour que vous manquiez de bois, on pourrait faire un échange équitable. Il faudra en parler avec ton père plus sérieusement.

Raven : Nous en parlerons à mon père ce soir, mais je suis sûre que cela l'intéressera.

Clarke : Pareil de mon côté, tu as eu une bonne idée Ellios.

Ellios : Merci. Regarde, Roan s'apprête à monter.

Je vois Roan avancer doucement en tendant la main, le cheval le renifle doucement. Il parle tout bas, sûrement entrain d'utiliser le don que la Déesse lui a offert. Roan approche sa main et la pose sur son cou, Eclair hennit doucement avant de lui lancer un coup de tête. Roan sourit et met le pied à l'étrier sans qu'il ne bouge d'un poil. Il finit son mouvement et se retrouve en scelle, il nous regarde les yeux brillants et je lève mon pouce en l'air. Il claque les talons et Eclair s'avance doucement, il claque à nouveau et le voilà partit dans un trot.

Raven : Bien je crois que nous avons trouvé une paire compatible, je commençais à désespérer de lui trouver un cavalier digne de lui. Roan en prendra soin, je suis rassurée, regardez-le, je l'ai rarement vu aussi heureux.

Clarke : Oui cela fait plaisir à voir.

Roan revient vers nous tout sourire et descend de cheval, Ellios lui claque le dos et on se dirige vers les ateliers.

Roan : Es-tu sûre que ce cheval n'est pas trop important pour m'en faire cadeau ?

Raven : Sûre, il est à toi et puis il faut que tu arrêtes de te sous-estimer Roan, tu es un Prince et mon ami.

Roan : Merci vraiment, j'en prendrais soin.

La journée s'étire tranquillement, le Royaume de Raven et plein de surprise et je souris en pensant à tout ce que j'ai vu d'incroyable. Lexa aurait adoré, l'atelier de fabrication des armes magiques. Zut il ne faut pas que je pense à elle, je me sens bien mieux, enfin je dis ça mais j'ai commandé une arme pour chacune des 4 personnes qui vont passer leur initiation et Lexa en fait partie. C'est même celle où j'ai mis le plus de pouvoir dedans, je soupire même loin je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle, pathétique vraiment. Elle doit s'amuser avec Costia, et moi je déprime. Je soupire et finis de me préparer pour le banquet. Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle, je l'ai toujours aimée.

 **POV Lexa :**

Quatorze jours, ca fait quatorze jours que je suis à distance de Clarke. Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois se retourner et fixer l'endroit où je me trouvais quelques instants avant. Ne pas lui parler est un véritable supplice, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me manquerait autant. Je suis à la fois si proche d'elle et si loin que s'en est rageant. Ce soir un bal est donné en son honneur avant son retour au Château, Roan lui sert de cavalier pendant que Raven a choisi Ellios pour l'accompagner. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit d'être jalouse mais je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les dents quand je les regarde danser en riant. Le seul point positif de ces interminables jours c'est que j'ai l'impression de retrouver Clarke comme avant, elle rit, s'amuse et ça fait du bien de la voir comme ça. Le poids sur mon cœur a complètement disparu et je me prends à espérer que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous. Ellios me tape le bras et me tend un verre en souriant….

Ellios : Lexa, prends bien garde aux mots que tu utiliseras la prochaine fois que tu parleras à Clarke.

Lexa : Oui, j'ai conscience que c'est ma faute si Clarke était triste et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour me rattraper.

Ellios : Bien, elle a retrouvé une certaine sérénité mais je sais que tu lui manque, autant qu'elle te manque.

Lexa : Je vais tout arranger, et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Ellios : Non Lexa, si tu veux garder Clarke prêt de toi il va falloir t'ouvrir un peu plus sinon tu la perdras.

Lexa : Tu as raison, je lui parlerai à cœur ouvert.

Elios : Tant mieux, essaye de profiter de la soirée.

Lexa : Je vais essayer, merci Ellios.

Je regarde Clarke rire avec Roan et me tourne pour boire mon verre, je n'ai donc pas vu le sourire tendre de Clarke qui me regardait.

 **POV Clarke :**

La soirée s'est finie tard, j'ai vu Lexa discuter avec Ellios un peu plus tôt. Cela fait cinq jours que je sais qu'elle est présente, j'ai d'abord été furieuse contre mes amis et puis je me suis calmée. Au fond j'aime la savoir près de moi, je ne peux me passer de sa présence, je le sais. J'ai accepté mes sentiments pour elle, même si je sais qu'ils ne sont pas réciproques, j'ai compris que m'éloigner d'elle était tout bonnement impossible. Alors j'ai décidé d'agir le plus normalement possible avec elle, j'arriverai peut-être en m'en faire une amie. Je ne perds pas espoir d'y arriver un jour. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, ne pas lui parler a été une véritable torture, surtout depuis que je sais qu'elle est là mais demain ce sera fini. Je finis par m'endormir, rassurée de savoir que bientôt je serai de retour chez moi. Tout reprendra comme avant, on aura une discussion et ce sera normal. Je finis par m'endormir sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain matin après un bon petit déjeuner et des adieux déchirants au Roi, nous reprenons la route. Sachant pertinemment que Lexa me surveille je fais exprès de faire le pitre sur mon cheval, histoire de lui donner quelques frayeurs. Je la vois serrer les dents et je souris encore plus franchement. Bien fait pour elle, elle m'a désobéi quand même !

Raven : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais débout sur ton cheval ?

Clarke : Je fais peur à Lexa !

Raven : Depuis quand sais-tu ?

Clarke : Cinq jours, je reconnaîtrais ses yeux n'importe où. Je ne vous en veux pas, je vous remercie, je sais pourquoi vous l'avez fait.

Raven : Elle est venue me supplier, elle avait l'air vraiment au plus mal. Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te trahir, mais elle m'a vraiment fait de la peine.

Clarke : Je n'aurais pas dû l'éloigner, je ne peux clairement plus vivre sans elle. Tant pis si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, tant qu'elle voudra rester près de moi je ne l'en empêcherai pas.

Raven : Tu vas lui dire que tu savais ?

Clarke : Non elle n'a pas besoin de savoir, mais je vais mettre les choses au clair avec elle.

Raven : Bonne idée. Tu comptes le dire à Ellios et Roan ?

Clarke : Non, mais je me vengerais, attends un peu qu'ils tombent amoureux je ne vais pas les louper.

Raven : Les pauvres, ne sois pas trop dure avec eux.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas à l'abri non plus, attends que cet idiot de Finn te remarque enfin.

Raven : (Sourire) Ce n'est pas pour demain, il semble bien plus intéressé par toi.

On continue de parler tranquillement quand mon cœur se serre, un danger nous menace.

Lexa : Tout le monde à couvert, c'est une embuscade.

Ellios : Soldats en formation de combat autour des Princesses et du Prince.

Aussitôt Lexa se positionne près de moi, Ellios se positionne devant moi avec les soldats. Roan et Raven près de moi épées tirées. Je tire sur ma sacoche et prend le bâton que Nathan m'a offert deux ans plus tôt et tape le sol avec. Une barrière nous entoure avant qu'une volée de flèches nous atteigne.

Raven : Bien pratique ce joujou, nous sommes à environs deux heures de ton Royaume Clarke, il va falloir tenir bon. Je vais créer une barrière de vent devant la barrière de protection, ça les ralentira.

Lexa : Je vais sortir les affronter, je ne crains rien avec mon armure de lumière.

Clarke : Pas question, tu reste à l'abri. Utilise la magie du ciel pour prévenir mon père, je sais que Titus t'a appris, je vais renforcer la barrière avec mes pouvoirs.

Ellios : Clarke, les sortilèges rebondissent sur eux, ils semblent immunisés.

Clarke : C'est juste un charme de protection, lancez vos sorts quand je vous le dirais.

Lexa : Ton père est avertit il arrive, mais je ne peux pas utiliser la magie avant un moment.

Clarke : Parfait, il faut juste tenir. Je ne reconnais pas la tenue des hommes, d'où viennent-ils ?

Ellios : Ce sont des mercenaires des montagnes, je les ai combattus plusieurs fois. Ils se vendent au plus offrant et ne font preuve d'aucune pitié. Ils sont plus dangereux qu'Azgeda car ils non aucun honneur.

Roan : Raven, si on associe notre Magie, on peut créer une tempête de glace. Titus nous l'a appris, tu t'en souviens ?

Raven : Oui mais cela va nous pomper notre énergie plus vite.

Clarke : Je vous en donnerai, allez-y. Ellios, à mon signal, Lexa tiens-toi prête à accueillir ceux qui passeront entre les mailles du filet.

Je me concentre de toute mes forces pour renforcer la barrière, je sens la Magie de Raven et de Roan s'activer aussi. Je me concentre pour lever leur charme protecteur un à un, je sens la fatigue m'envahir mais je continue en serrant les dents. La tempête de glace s'abat sur nos ennemis et je crie à Ellios.

Clarke : MAINTENANT !

Tous les soldats lancent leur sort et la première ligne d'ennemis s'écroule, quelques uns arrivent à passer mais Lexa les renvois d'où ils viennent bien vite. Je sens Roan et Raven faiblir au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, les soldats semblent aussi épuisés. Je me concentre de toutes mes forces pour les recharger, je les vois se relever doucement et reprendre le contrôle de leur Magie. Je tiens bon 1 heure, à ce rythme avant de poser un genou à terre, la barrière et la tempête tremblent et tout le monde se rapproche de moi.

Lexa : Clarke, arrêtes, tu vas te tuer à la tâche, laisse-moi me battre.

Clarke : Non, pas question que tu sois blessée ou même l'un d'entre vous, je vais tenir.

Roan : On a tous épuisé notre Magie, mais on sait se battre à l'épée. Nous faisons partie Lexa et moi de la Garde Noire et tu vas vitre comprendre pourquoi.

Raven : Baisse ta barrière Clarke, on va se battre ai confiance en nous.

Je ferme les yeux et je regarde mes amis, Ellios et les soldats ont tous dégainé leurs épées. Lexa, Roan et Raven me sourient et je laisse tomber la barrière. Je les vois tous charger sur l'ennemi, et je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Le combat est acharné, Lexa est restée prêt de moi et taille en pièces chaque personne osant m'approcher. J'entends au loin la corne de brume quand, celui qui semble être le chef, s'adresse à moi.

Cage : Ce n'est pas fini Princesse, on reviendra mettre à feu et à sang ton petit Royaume chéri.

Clarke : Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, vous devriez partir, mon père n'est pas connu pour sa clémence.

Cage : Ho mais on va y aller mais avant je vais laisser un souvenir à l'un de tes camarades, pourquoi pas la jolie Princesse Raven ou ce soldat ? Il semble proche de toi.

Clarke : (Colère) Je vous interdis de les toucher !


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 :** Promotions etavenir incertain

Cage : Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, ce que je veux c'est ta tête. La Reine Nia a payé un bon prix pour cela, quand à vous Prince Roan j'ai ordre de vous ramener, vivant ou pas.

Roan : Je ne retrouverai jamais là-bas, c'est le Royaume de Skyland chez moi maintenant.

Avant que je n'aie pu faire un geste, il frappe le sol avec ses mains et cela crée une fissure immense. Il disparaît très vite quand des éclairs tombent du ciel, mon père arrive. Ellios retient Raven qui est suspendu dans le vide, avant que le sol ne s'ouvre sur eux et les engloutissent.

Clarke : NON !

Je me concentre de toutes mes forces et lève les mains, ma Magie explose et je réussi à arrêter leur chute. Un dernier effort et je les dépose sains et saufs près de moi. Je m'assois par terre, complètement épuisée, Raven me prend dans ses bras suivie d'Ellios encore bien secoué par les événements. Mon père arrive avec Kane, il descend de cheval et nous regarde l'air inquiet.

Jack : Capitaine pourchassez les, je veux que vous me rameniez leur chef au plus vite.

Kane : Oui, votre Majesté.

Clarke : Père non, cela ne sert à rien. Ils doivent déjà être loin maintenant, nous devrions rentrer nous mettre à l'abri et étudier la menace calmement.

Jack : Quand es-tu devenue aussi sage ?

Clarke : J'ai eu de bons professeurs, vous êtes arrivés vite heureusement.

Jack : Bien, Capitaine nous rentrons. Tout le monde va bien ?

Raven : Grâce à Clarke oui, elle nous a sauvés avec Ellios.

Ellios : Je vous ferai mon rapport Majesté en rentrant au palais.

Jack : Bien vous êtes apte à monter à cheval.

Clarke : Je suis désolé Père je crains de ne pas avoir la force de tenir dessus.

Lexa : Vous monterez avec moi Princesse, je vous maintiendrais.

Clarke : Merci Lexa, je suis contente de te voir.

Jack : Bien puisque c'est réglé nous partons.

Kane : En formation de protection rapprochée, restez vigilants ils peuvent revenir.

Je monte derrière Lexa et pose ma tête contre son dos en la serrant contre moi. Elle m'a tellement manqué, Costia a de la chance de pouvoir être avec une telle personne.

Clarke : Merci.

Lexa : Je pensais que vous seriez fâchée, je vous ai désobéis.

Clarke : Je n'aurais pas dû t'éloigner, je ne le ferai plus. Merci de veiller sur moi, merci d'être là.

Lexa : Je serai toujours là pour vous Princesse.

Clarke : Je sais, pardon d'en avoir douté. N'en parlons plus, laissons cette histoire derrière nous si tu le veux bien.

Lexa : Oui Princesse, je ferai des efforts aussi pour vous dire les choses à l'avenir.

Clarke : Seulement si tu le veux vraiment, je suis désolée, je suis épuisée je vais fermer les yeux si ça ne te dérange pas.

Lexa : Non, reposez-vous je veille sur vous.

Je souris et pose ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux, je respire à fond son odeur et la serre plus fort contre moi. Le trajet se déroule en silence et sans incident et après un petit séjour à l'infirmerie je rejoins mon père dans la salle du conseil.

Clarke : Père avez-vous un moment ?

Jack : Oui entres, te sens-tu mieux ?

Clarke : Oui, il y a plusieurs choses que je voudrais aborder avec vous si vous le voulez bien ?

Jack : Bien sûr mais d'abord, Lexa, ton frère est souffrant et a demandé après toi.

Lexa : Merci Majesté j'irai le voir plus tard.

Clarke : Je vais en avoir pour un moment, va le voir je t'attends ici promis.

Lexa : Bien, merci Princesse.

Lexa s'incline devant nous et s'en va, mon père m'ouvre ses bras et je me glisse dedans avec plaisir.

Jack : Dorénavant dès que tu sortiras du château tu seras accompagnée d'au minimum un régiment. Ainsi que des gardes noirs, 3 devrait suffire.

Clarke : Bien, mais si ça ne t'embête pas j'aimerai les choisir.

Jack : Accordé, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Clarke : Hé bien lors de mon voyage au Royaume de Raven j'ai discuté avec le Roi Sinclair et la Princesse de possibles échanges entre nos Royaumes. Ils pourraient nous fournir des chevaux car ils en font l'élevage, mais aussi des armes et des armures Magiques. Cela serait remarquable pour nos soldats. Quand à nous, nous pourrions leur fournir du bois, du blé et du bétail que nous avons en grande quantité.

Jack : En effet cela pourrait être intéressant, je contacterai le Roi Sinclair à ce sujet. Je suis fier de toi, c'est une très bonne idée. Tu seras une grande Reine ma fille.

Clarke : Merci mais elle ne vient pas que de moi, Ellios a proposé pour les chevaux, et Raven et moi avons discuté du reste. Ce qui m'emmène à un autre point.

Jack : Je t'écoute mon enfant.

Clarke : J'aimerais qu'Ellios soit promu Lieutenant, il a fait un travail remarquable lors de l'attaque et il le mérite vraiment.

Jack : En effet, très bien tu t'en chargeras alors je t'en donne la permission.

Clarke : Merci Papa, maintenant il faut parler de ces mercenaires. Ils étaient protégés par un charme protecteur qui rendait inefficace nos sortilèges, ce qui veut dire qu'un puissant Magicien travaille avec eux. De plus leur chef a utilisé la Magie de la Terre pour nous attaquer, on peut aisément dire qu'il ne doit pas être le seul à se servir de Magie.

Jack : Je vais envoyer la Garde Noir à leur poursuite, il faut trouver leur repère sans tarder.

Clarke : D'accord, il faut rester prudent, ils sont vraiment dangereux.

Jack : Ils connaissent leur travail, autre chose ?

Clarke : Oui après les initiations du Prince Roan, Bellamy, Lincoln et Lexa, je voudrais organiser un tournoi. Il déterminera les Soldats qui m'accompagneront, quand à ceux de la garde noire je sais déjà qui prendre avec moi.

Jack : C'est une bonne idée pour le tournoi, et ça fera du bien de se détendre un peu.

Clarke : C'est ce que j'ai pensé, les Princes et Princesses qui le veulent pourront participer aussi.

Jack : Oui, dans un tournoi Magique pourquoi pas, je me charge des récompenses.

Clarke : Parfait, je mettrai tout le monde au courant ce soir. Tu penses que le tournoi pourrait avoir lieu d'ici combien de temps ?

Jack : Dans un mois, je vais inviter les autres Royaumes à participer aussi.

Clarke : Parfait, je t'ai ramené un cadeau c'est une dague magique. Elle touche toujours sa cible lorsqu'elle est lancée.

Jack : Merci, elle est magnifique je la garde précieusement.

On discute pendant encore une bonne heure avant que Lexa ne revienne, je salue donc mon père et sors avec elle.

Clarke : Comment va Aden ?

Lexa : Une mauvaise fièvre, Jackson s'en occupe.

Clarke : Je dois aller voir ma mère à l'infirmerie, j'en profiterai pour lui donner son cadeau.

Lexa : Vous, tu as acheté un cadeau à Aden ?

Clarke : Oui, ça te dérange ?

Lexa : Non, je te remercie il sera content. Je lui ai ramené une nouvelle tenue.

Clarke : Je suis contente que tu te sois décidée à me tutoyer.

Lexa : J'ai dit que je ferai des efforts Clarke, mais seulement quand nous sommes seules d'accord ?

Clarke : Parfait, je suis contente que le malentendu se soit dissipé entre nous. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée, je suis désolée de m'être emportée.

Lexa : Ce n'est rien, le principal c'est que tout aille bien entre nous maintenant. C'est le cas n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, nous y sommes va rejoindre ton frère je te retrouve plus tard.

Lexa : D'accord, à plus tard.

Je regarde Lexa s'éloigner, oui tout va bien entre nous. Je ne peux pas lui demander de partager mes sentiments, je dois juste me contenter d'être son amie et c'est ce que je ferai. J'aperçois ma mère plus loin et je m'approche en souriant.

Clarke : Bonjour Mère, comment allez vous ?

Abby : Clarke, je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. Tu as encore utilisé trop de ton énergie magique, un jour tu iras trop loin tu dois faire attention. Néanmoins je suis très fière de toi, Raven m'a raconté ce que tu as fait, elle est partie se reposer dans ces quartiers.

Clarke : Merci Maman, je t'ai rapporté un présent du Royaume de Raven, c'est une plante rare qui pousse dans leur plaine. Elle a de nombreuses vertus et je sais que tu en voulais depuis longtemps.

Abby : Merci ma fille, c'est un très beau cadeau j'en ferai bon usage.

Clarke : Je te laisse, Papa aimerait te parler quand tu auras terminé.

Abby : Dans ce cas je vais le rejoindre, à plus tard ma fille.

Je souris à ma mère, nos rapports se sont grandement améliorés ces deux dernières années et c'est fort plaisant. Je pars retrouver Aden et Lexa quand j'aperçois Roan devant moi l'air mal à l'aise.

Clarke : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Roan : Et bien je viens de parler à l'enchanteur Titus, vu que je suis déjà éveillé à la Magie je n'ai pas besoin de cercle. Par contre il me faut deux témoins qui m'aideront à éveiller ma Magie élémentaire.

Clarke : Et bien quel est le problème ? Tu ne sais pas qui choisir ?

Roan : Si je sais, je voulais te demander si tu accepterais d'être l'un d'eux ?

Clarke : Mais avec plaisir, tu pensais que j'allais refuser ?

Roan : C'est que je suis un peu le Prince sans Royaume et je ne veux pas te faire honte.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas sans Royaume, tu es ici chez toi et surtout tu es mon ami. Je serai honorée de t'accompagner, qui as-tu choisi comme second témoin ?

Roan : Bellamy, il a accepté aussi. Je te vois demain alors, merci d'avoir accepté.

Clarke : C'est normal, à demain.

Il s'éloigne visiblement heureux, je suis contente qu'il m'ait demandé. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami et je n'ai jamais regretté une seule seconde d'avoir accepté sa demande d'asile. Aden est allongé, quand il me voit il tend ses bras et je le serre contre moi, il est brulant le pauvre.

Clarke : Bein alors mon grand, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Aden : Ma fièvre ne veut pas tomber, je suis juste fatigué. Et toi ça va ? J'ai entendu pour l'attaque, Lexa t'a protégée ?

Lexa : Depuis quand tu tutoies la Princesse jeune homme ?

Aden : Pardon Lexa mais…

Clarke : Ne le grondes pas, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé, tu n'as rien à lui reproché.

Lexa : D'accord, je suppose que je ne peux plus dire grand-chose vu que je le fait aussi.

Clarke : En effet, tiens regarde je t'ai ramené ça du Royaume de la Princesse Raven, c'est un pendentif de protection.

Aden : Comment ça marche ?

Clarke : Tu n'as rien à faire, si quelqu'un te veux du mal il s'activera et une barrière te protégera.

Lexa : Clarke, ce genre de chose est très rare.

Clarke : Tout comme la vie d'Aden, alors il te plait ?

Aden me serre contre lui et je referme mes bras autour de lui. Je lui embrasse le front, il est encore chaud je me concentre et ma Magie s'active pour le soigner. Toujours dans mes bras il ne remarque rien mais Lexa me regarde avec reconnaissance.

Aden : C'est bizarre je me sens plus du tout fatigué d'un coup.

Clarke : Tant mieux, et si on allait manger ?

Aden : Oui, je meure de faim.

Lexa : Je vais prévenir Jackson qu'il est guéri, merci Clarke.

Clarke : Je t'en prie, viens bonhomme on va manger.

Une fois que Lexa a averti Jackson, on sort tranquillement de l'infirmerie pour se rendre à la salle du banquet. Je suis ravie de retrouver Octavia revenue de son entrainement avec la Reine Indra.

Clarke : Tu es arrivée quand ?

Octavia : Ce matin, j'ai appris ce qu'il vous était arrivé, je suis contente que vous soyez sain et sauf.

Clarke : Moi aussi, ce soir il va y avoir de grandes annonces, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Lincoln : Tu nous intrigue, de quoi parles-tu ?

Raven : Oui ce n'est pas gentil de nous cacher des choses.

Clarke : Mon père fera une annonce après le repas, soyez patients.

Roan : J'aimerai vous inviter tous à mon initiation demain, c'est important pour moi.

Tous s'empresse de lui confirmer sa présence et le repas se passe dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Monty et Jasper sont déchainés et je manque d'air tellement je ris, mes yeux se posent sur Lexa qui parle avec Luna et Lincoln. Elle mange près d'elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'envier un peu mais je suis quand même contente de voir qu'elle parle aussi avec Roan et Raven normalement. Aden est assis près de moi, il a montré son pendentif à tout le monde. J'aurais adoré avoir un petit frère, et il ressemblerait absolument à Aden si j'en avais eu un. Mon père se lève et prend la parole, aussitôt le silence se fait et je souris.

Jack : Mes chers amis, plusieurs choses ont été abordées avec ma fille la Princesse Clarke. Aussi je vais vous annoncer ce qu'il va se passer prochainement dans notre Royaume. Un grand tournoi Magique et un plus classique vont être organisés dans un mois, je vous invite tous à participer si vous le désirez. Le tournoi magique aura de nombreux prix pour vous récompenser, quand au tournoi classique il déterminera les soldats qui feront partis de la Garde de la Princesse et qui l'accompagneront partout en dehors du château. Les autres Royaumes sont aussi invités, Azgeda n'est pas convié mais tous les autres ont répondu présent. Second point, un échange a été décidé avec le Royaume du Roi Sinclair et de la Princesse Raven, je suis très heureux de vous annoncer qu'un traité d'amitié nous lie désormais. Vous pouvez remercier les Princesses Raven et Clarke pour cela car elles en ont eu l'idée.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueil la fin de sa tirade et bon nombre de nobles viennent nous féliciter Raven et moi. On leur souris ravies d'avoir eu une si bonne idée et qu'elle est marchée, Raven me serre dans les bras en me disant que maintenant impossible que je me débarrasse d'elle et je ris.

Jack : Pour finir je vous invite à me suivre dans la salle du trône, une dernière annonce va être faite.

Je regarde mon père paniquée, quoi maintenant ? Je n'ai pas du tout préparé de discours, je commence à paniquer doucement mais sûrement alors que je me dirige vers la salle.

Lexa : Tout va bien Princesse, vous semblez soucieuse ?

Clarke : Je ne suis pas prête, je dois faire quelque chose d'important et mon père me prend un peu de court.

Lexa se rapproche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule en me glissant à l'oreille….

Lexa : Tu seras parfaite comme toujours, laisses parler ton cœur et tout ira bien.

Je ferme les yeux au contact de sa main et un long frisson me parcourt lorsqu'elle me parle. Traitre de corps, si Lexa devient tactile ça va être vraiment dur de lui résister encore longtemps. On arrive à la salle et je vais me placer à la droite de mon père devant mon trône. Mon père me sourit avec bienveillance et prend la parole…

Jack : Je laisse la parole à la Princesse Clarke.

Je m'avance tentant de rester digne malgré mon angoisse, je croise les yeux de Lexa qui me sourit et je prends la parole.

Clarke : Sergent Ellios, veuillez approcher svp.

Je vois Ellios surprit mais il s'avance et s'incline devant nous.

Clarke : A genoux Soldat.

Ellios de plus en plus inquiet s'exécute et pose un genou à terre la tête baissée. Je me saisie de l'épée de mon père et m'avance doucement vers lui.

Clarke : Par vos actes vous nous avez démontré votre loyauté et efficacité, je suis heureuse de vous compter parmi mes plus fidèles serviteurs et ami. Je vous promus au rang de Lieutenant à compter de ce jour, et bien que vous le fassiez déjà je vous charge du Commandement de ma Garde personnelle. Relevez-vous Lieutenant et puissiez-vous accomplir votre devoir avec autant de dévotion que jusqu'à présent.

Ellios se relève les yeux brillant, je fais signe à Bryan qui m'apporte une épée Magique.

Clarke : Je vous fais don de l'épée de Crystal, c'est une relique de notre Royaume utilisée par un de nos anciens héros. Elle vous guidera tant que votre cœur restera juste et fidèle à ce Royaume.

Ellios se saisit de l'épée qui brille intensément entre ses mains, il la plante devant lui et s'agenouille avec les deux genoux devant moi. Vraiment après Lexa voilà qu'il s'y met aussi, personne dans la salle ne parle et tous retiennent leur souffle face à son geste.

Ellios : Princesse, vous aviez déjà ma loyauté aujourd'hui je remets ma vie entre vos mains. Je jure de toujours vous protéger et d'être digne du grand honneur que vous venez de me faire. Mon Cœur ne bat à présent que pour vous servir, et je suis très honoré que vous m'appeliez votre ami.

Il baisse la tête, une larme coule sur sa joue et je m'avance vers lui. Je lui dépose un baiser sur son front, dans mon Royaume c'est un signe de profond respect et d'affection. Je lui relève la tête et lui souris, il se lève et toute la salle explose de joie. Ellios est vite submergé par les félicitations et je m'écarte de lui pour rejoindre mon père.

Jack : Je suis très fier de toi, il semblerait que tu es l'art de t'attirer la loyauté absolue des gens.

Clarke : Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que je veux, cela me gène un peu.

Jack : C'est ce que tu obtiens grâce à ton comportement, le Général Gustus aimerait nous parler tu viens ?

Clarke : Je te suis.

Nous marchons vers le Général quand mes yeux se posent sur Lexa, elle parle avec Costia et mon cœur se serre. Je me force à leur sourire avant de suivre mon père.

Gustus : Votre Majesté, Princesse.

Jack : Bien Général pourquoi souhaitiez-vous nous voir ?

Gustus : Je voudrais que le Prince Roan soit promu Caporal, et que Lexa soit promue Caporal chef. Je voudrais demander son avis à la Princesse et savoir si vous Majesté, êtes d'accord ?

Jack : Je suis tout à fait d'accord, ils l'ont mérité ainsi que le Prince Bellamy.

Gustus : En ce qui concerne le Prince Bellamy je ne sais pas encore, il a un vrai problème avec l'autorité.

Clarke : Si je peux me permettre, Bellamy et un peu têtu mais c'est un très bon soldat qui mettrait sa vie en danger sans hésiter pour me protéger ainsi que le Royaume. Peut être pourriez vous envisager de lui accorder une petite promotion, Caporal me semble bien. Roan qui a tout de l'élève discipliné mériterait le grade de Caporal chef, d'autant qu'il m'a sauvé la vie encore aujourd'hui et cela sans hésiter une seule seconde. Quand à Lexa, je pense qu'elle ferait un excellent Sergent, elle est votre meilleure élève et je sais que vous l'appréciez beaucoup.

Gustus : Cela est vrai, mais je ne voudrais pas que l'on croit que je la choisis par préférence.

Clarke : Personne ne doute des capacités de Lexa, ni de celle de Bellamy ou Roan.

Jack : La décision finale vous revient mais je suis d'accord avec Clarke, ces jeunes ont prouvé leur valeur à de nombreuses reprises déjà.

Gustus : Très bien, alors si vous le permettez Majesté nous pouvons organiser cela demain matin avant l'entrainement ?

Jack : C'est tout à fait possible, Je vous laisse vous en charger.

Gustus : Princesse, pouvez vous être présente, cela ferait sûrement plaisir à nos promus.

Clarke : Avec plaisir Général je vous remercie de me le proposer.

Jack : Bien il est tard, demain nous avons une grosse journée qui nous attend entre la cérémonie et l'initiation de Prince Roan.

Clarke : Oui je vous laisse, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Gustus : Bonne nuit Princesse, Majesté. (S'incline)

Jack : Bonne nuit ma fille.

Lexa parle toujours avec Costia et Luna, je décide de ne pas la déranger et part vers ma chambre le cœur un peu lourd. Je marche tranquillement dans le couloir quand Ellios me rattrape en courant.

Ellios : Clarke, tu t'en vas déjà ?

Clarke : Je suis un peu fatiguée, la journée a été longue.

Ellios : Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, je ne suis pas sûr de mériter autant.

Clarke : Bien sur que si, je n'avais jamais vu l'épée réagir autant. Je sais que nous avons fait le bon choix en te la confiant, quand à ton grade il est largement mérité.

Ellios : Je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre si tu veux ?

Clarke : Non profites de ta soirée, on se verra demain bonne nuit.

Ellios : Bonne nuit et encore merci.

Je lui souris et part vers mes quartiers, une fois dans ma chambre je me glisse dans un bain parfumé et somnole. Je sors et m'installe dans mon lit, j'ouvre le grimoire que le Prince John m'a offert il y a des années et me plonge dans sa lecture. C'est un livre d'invocation, les sorts sont complexes mais à ma grande surprise j'en comprends la plupart. Je suis tellement concentrée sur ma lecture que je sursaute violemment quand j'entends Aden pleurer et hurler. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et fonce dans la chambre de Lexa pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Je vois Aden s'agiter dans le lit visiblement pris dans un mauvais rêve. Aucune trace de Lexa elle doit sûrement être avec Costia, je chasse la douleur qui me prend et secoue Aden pour le réveiller. Ils ouvrent les yeux et se jette dans mes bras en pleurant terrifié, je lui caresse doucement le dos et tente de la calmer.

Clarke : Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve Aden, c'est finit je suis là.

Aden : Clarke, il y avait tellement de sang partout Lexa était blessée et toi aussi tu saignais. Et il y avait plein de mercenaires partout et ils s'attaquaient au Royaume du Roi Sinclair. Il y avait beaucoup de feu, les gens couraient partout c'était affreux.

C'est un rêve que j'ai fait aussi, je me retiens de lui en parler et essaie de le calmer. Lexa rentre à ce moment là, elle se dirige vers nous l'air préoccupé.

Lexa : Que se passe-t-il ?

Clarke : Aden a fait un cauchemar, je l'ai entendu et comme tu n'étais pas la je me suis permise d'entrer.

Lexa : Aden, est ce que ça va ?

Aden : Oui mais est ce que je peux dormir dans ton lit ce soir stp ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, couches toi je vais raccompagner Clarke et j'arrive.

Clarke : Bonne nuit mon grand, ne penses plus à tout ça. (Baiser sur le front)

Je me lève et marche doucement vers Lexa jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre.

Lexa : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais rentrée ?

Clarke : Je voulais te laisser profiter de la soirée, je suis allée directement dans ma chambre.

Lexa : Je n'aime pas te savoir seule, stp préviens moi la prochaine fois.

Clarke : Très bien, je te le promets.

Lexa : Merci pour Aden, il ne fait jamais de cauchemars d'habitude.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit un cauchemar Lexa, j'ai fait exactement le même rêve le soir où on c'est disputé.

Lexa : Tu penses que nous devrions en parler à Maitre Titus ?

Clarke : Je pense que ça serait plus sage, si tu veux nous irons ensemble demain matin.

Lexa : Le Général Gustus m'a convoqué demain matin avant l'entrainement, mais après je suis libre.

Clarke : Très bien faisons comme ça, Lexa supposons que tu pourrais t'acheter ce qu'il te plairait. Tu choisirais quoi ?

Lexa : Pourquoi cette question ?

Clarke : Je cherche une idée de cadeau pour l'initiation de Roan.

Lexa : Et bien moi j'aimerai une selle, connaissant Roan sûrement une arme bien que la selle lui ferait surement plaisir vu que maintenant il a Eclair.

Clarke : C'est une bonne idée, je vais y réfléchir. Bonne nuit à demain.

Lexa : Bonne nuit Princesse, faites de beaux rêves.

Je pars me coucher en souriant, le délai est court mais c'est faisable. Il est tard mais une fois dans ma chambre je fait venir Bryan, heureusement il semble être tout à fait réveillé et s'incline devant moi.

Clarke : Désolée de te faire venir si tard, j'ai une mission pour toi si tu veux bien.

Bryan : Pas de problème Princesse, j'aidais à ranger la salle du trône. Que désirez-vous ?

Clarke : Je veux que tu me trouves une selle pour Tornade, c'est pour la promotion de Lexa demain matin. Je sais que le délai est court mais dit à la personne qui s'en occupera qu'il sera grandement récompensé.

Bryan : Avez-vous des demandes spécifiques pour la selle ?

Clarke : Oui noir et j'aimerai qu'un puissant sort de protection lui soit attribué. Et qu'elle soit gravée à son prénom et son grade qui est Sergent, tu penses que c'est possible pour demain matin.

Bryan : Oui Princesse je m'en occupe moi-même, j'aide souvent mon père qui est la Maitre d'écurie et je connais des sort de protections très puissants. Un enchanteur pourra s'en occuper sans problème, surtout si je dis que c'est pour vous.

Clarke : Parfait, quand ça sera fait selle Tornade avec et attend moi devant les écuries pour 10h avec un autre cheval.

Bryan : Bien Princesse, désirez vous autre chose ?

Clarke : Je voudrais que tu disposes les nouvelles armures des Prince Roan et Bellamy dans la salle du trône demain matin.

Bryan : Celles que vous avez ramenées du Royaume du Roi Sinclair ?

Clarke : Oui dis aux enchanteurs de mettre autant de sort de protection que possible dessus. Tiens (pièces d'or) pour ton père et toi.

Bryan : Princesse c'est bien trop, je ne peux accepter.

Clarke : Mais si, ton père et toi vous le méritez amplement, maintenant vas, du travail t'attend.

Bryan : Merci Princesse je ne vous décevrais pas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Clarke : A toi aussi, bien que par ma faute elle risque d'être courte.

Bryan : Cela en vaut largement la peine, je vous laisse.

Je vois Bryan courir pour accomplir son travail et je me couche en souriant, demain la journée va être intéressante. Je me réveille tôt et après m'être rafraichie et habillée je sors de ma chambre, Lexa est devant ma porte et me souris.

Clarke : Bonjour as-tu bien dormi ?

Lexa : Oui et toi ?

Clarke : Parfaitement, Aden n'a pas fait d'autres cauchemars ?

Lexa : Non il est resté calme, je l'ai laissé dormir Emma s'en occupe.

Clarke : Bien nous irons le chercher une fois que ta réunion sera finie, Titus nous recevra.

Lexa : Je vais prévenir Ellios de prendre ma place auprès de toi pendant mon absence.

Clarke : Ho j'ai oublié une chose, je te retrouve tout à l'heure inutile de m'accompagner.

Lexa : Tu es sûre ?

Clarke : Sûre, on se voit au petit déjeuner je me dépêche.

Lexa : Très bien à plus tard.

Je lui souris et cours jusqu'au bureau du Général Gustus, je tape et rentre à sa demande.

Gustus : Princesse que puis-je pour vous ?

Clarke : J'aimerai que Lexa, Roan et Bellamy soit affectés à ma Garde personnelle, mon père a insisté sur le fait qu'il devait y avoir des Gardes Noirs près de moi. Cela n'interféra pas dans leur entrainement, c'est juste qu'ils devront m'accompagner à chaque fois que je quitterai le château.

Gustus : Très bien, mais je vous rajoute un de mes Lieutenant il se nomme Persée. C'est un excellent soldat et il à toute ma confiance, il pourra guider au besoin vos amis.

Clarke : J'ai entendu parler de ses exploits, ne devriez vous pas garder un élément si précieux avec vous ?

Gustus : Votre protection est notre priorité Princesse, désirez vous autres chose ?

Clarke : Oui puis-je faire venir nos amis pour la cérémonie de promotion tout à l'heure ?

Gustus : Bien sur, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Il me reste du travail avant la cérémonie je vous vois plus tard.

Clarke : Général, pouvez vous libérer Lexa pour la journée aujourd'hui ?

Gustus : Exceptionnellement je lui donne quartier libre oui.

Clarke : Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Je cours jusqu'à la salle du banquet, je cherche Costia des yeux et finis par la repérer se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Clarke : Costia attends stp.

Costia : Vous avez besoin de moi Princesse ?

Clarke : Après le petit déjeuner, sois présente devant la salle du trône et attends moi.

Costia : Oui Princesse, puis-je demander pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que Lexa souhaitera surement t'avoir près d'elle à ce moment là. Ne lui dis rien, contentes toi de te présenter à l'heure.

Costia : Merci Princesse, je pensais que vous ne m'appréciez guère.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas le cas, et puis Lexa t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte.

Costia : Je l'aime aussi Princesse, elle est toute ma vie.

Clarke : Je sais, cela se voit. Je te laisse on m'attend à plus tard.

Je m'éloigne le cœur au bord des lèvres, je le fait pour Lexa de plus Costia n'a rien à se reprocher. Je m'assois finalement près de Jasper et Monty et entame la conversation doucement.

Clarke : Faites passer aux autres discrètement sans que Bellamy, Roan ou Lexa vous entendent qu'on se retrouve tous devant la salle du trône après le petit déjeuner.

Jasper : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Ils sont promus par le Général Gustus.

Monty : Super ils le méritent, je fais passer le mot t'inquiètes pas.

Jasper : Clarke, je peux te poser une question ?

Clarke : Bien sur, que se passe-t-il ?

Jasper : Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars ?

Clarke : Pourquoi cette question ?

Jasper : Le don que m'a fait Hestia est la clairvoyance et depuis une semaine je sens un grand danger et mes rêves sont peuplés d'images effrayantes.

Clarke : Tu devrais venir avec moi après la cérémonie, j'ai fait aussi ce rêve ainsi qu'Aden. Nous allons voir Maitre Titus pour en apprendre plus.

Jasper : Tu penses que ça peut être des rêves prémonitoires ?

Clarke : Je ne l'espère pas, inutile de nous en inquiéter dans l'immédiat et profitons de notre repas.

Monty : Tout le monde est averti, Bryan souhaite te parler.

Clarke : Bien laissons leur une courte avance pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien et suivons les.

Monty : Compte sur nous, on s'en occupe.

Je me lève et me dirige vers Bryan qui a l'air épuisé, je me sens coupable de l'avoir privé d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il s'incline devant moi et me souris…

Bryan : Princesse tout est prêt, les Armures sont prêtes et disposées dans la salle du trône. Vous serrez contente d'apprendre qu'elles ont chacune un grand pouvoir de protection de plus, elles s'adaptent magiquement à la taille du porteur. Il ne sera pas nécessaire d'en refaire d'autres quand les Princes grandiront. Je me suis permis d'ajouter votre bannière sur l'armure de chacun des Princes, j'ai aussi mis celle du Prince Bellamy pour faire un rappel de son Royaume. J'ai pensé que le Prince Roan ne voudrait pas cela aussi j'y ai juste mis votre bannière, j'espère que j'ai bien fait.

Clarke : C'est parfait, c'est une bonne idée pour les bannières je te félicite. Et pour la selle ?

Bryan : Tornade est prêt à être seller aussi, j'ai mis aussi votre bannière dessus. L'enchanteur Dédalle a mis les enchantements, il m'a dit de vous dire que vous pouviez aisément en rajouter.

Clarke : J'y compte bien, pour les armures aussi. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, vas te reposer un peu avant de nous retrouver tu l'as bien mérité.

Bryan : Merci Princesse. (S'incline)

Je le vois s'éloigner, Lexa, Roan et Bellamy se lèvent pour se diriger vers la salle du trône. Je fais un léger signe à Monty qui dit à tout le monde de ne pas bouger. Ellios arrive à ce moment là et se place près de moi en souriant.

Ellios : J'ai appris ce qui allait arriver, je ne voulais pas manquer ça.

Clarke : J'espère que ça leur fera plaisir ?

Ellios : J'en suis persuadée, allons-y.

Je fais signe à tout le monde et on marche en silence jusqu'à la salle, Luna me sourit et se porte à mon niveau.

Luna : C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu as fait ?

Clarke : De ?

Luna : D'inviter Costia, Lexa sera heureuse de sa présence.

Clarke : C'est le principal alors, seul son bonheur m'importe après tout.

Luna : Et toi es-tu heureuse ?

Clarke : Parfaitement, j'ai des amis formidables je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Luna : Je t'admire tu sais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire cela.

Clarke : Quoi donc ?

Luna : Ne pas dire à la personne que j'aime que justement je l'aime.

Clarke : Si tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés tu n'auras pas le choix si tu ne veux pas perdre cette personne. Je compte sur toi pour ne jamais en parler à Lexa, je sais que vous êtes amies.

Luna : Tu as ma promesse Clarke, mais est ce que tu pourras vivre longtemps comme ça ? Et puis Lexa n'est pas honnête avec toi, je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi.

Clarke : Je sais, mais elle a choisit Costia et je respecterai cela.

Des Soldats ouvrent les portes et nous rentrons tous, Costia nous suit et se met légèrement en retrait mais à la vu de Lexa.

Jack : Je vois que tout le monde est là, Général Gustus à vous la parole

Gustus : Prince Bellamy veuillez avancer et vous mettre à genoux svp.

Bellamy me regarde l'air suspicieux et je me contente de lui sourire innocemment. Il pose un genou à terre et baisse la tête.

Gustus : De par tes actes, et ta dévotion à la protection de la Princesse je te nomme Caporal dans la Garde Noire. Sache que ton refus de suivre les règles a faillit te coûter cette promotion, tu ne dois ton salut qu'à la Princesse Clarke et du fait que la Garde t'apprécie grandement.

Bellamy : C'est un honneur d'accepter Général.

Gustus tire son épée et l'appose sur l'épaule de Bellamy qui ne bouge pas, le Général me fait signe de venir près de lui et je m'approche doucement.

Gustus : Princesse je vous laisse la parole.

Clarke : Merci Général, Prince Bellamy veuillez accepter ce présent. C'est une Armure magique, votre bannière ainsi que la miennes ont été ajoutés. Elle a un fort sort de protection et s'adapte automatiquement à votre corps.

Je me concentre et allume ma Magie, je m'approche de l'armure et pose mes mains dessus. Aussi tôt un arc-en-ciel s'enroule autour et rentre à l'intérieur.

Clarke : Si un jour vous êtes gravement en danger appuyez sur votre cœur et vous vous retrouverez en sécurité.

Jack : Tu as intégré un sort de téléportation, c'est un sort extrêmement compliqué ?

Clarke : Oui Maitre Titus nous a apprit les bases la semaine dernière et je me suis entrainée depuis.

Titus : C'est exact, la Magie Ultime est vraiment impressionnante.

Jack : Prince j'espère que vous vous rendez compte du cadeau immense que vous fait ma fille ?

Bellamy : Je ne sais pas quoi dire Princesse, si ce n'est merci et que je vous protégerai toujours.

Gustus : Bien Prince Roan approchez et mettez vous à genoux.

Roan s'incline et pose son genou à terre en baissant la tête.

Gustus : Vous avez prouvé de nombreuses fois votre valeur au combat, vous avez protégé la Princesse au péril de votre vie. Pour tous ces actes je vous nomme Caporal-chef dans la Garde Noire.

Gustus tire à nouveau son épée et l'appose sur les épaules de Roan qui semble imperturbable.

Gustus : A vous Princesse.

Clarke : Prince Roan, il y a deux ans vous avez demandé l'asile dans mon Royaume. Je suis heureuse d'avoir accepté car je vois en vous un ami, un frère et je sais qu'à vos cotés je ne risque rien. Je vous offre une Armure Magique avec les mêmes propriétés que celles du Prince Bellamy. Il n'y a que ma bannière sur la votre, mais si vous voulez ajouter celle de votre Royaume c'est tout à fait possible.

Roan : Non Princesse, mon Royaume c'est le votre.

Je lui souris je vois bien qu'il est touché par ce que je viens de lui dire et qu'il se retient de le montrer. Je laisse une nouvelle fois ma Magie crépiter et à nouveau un Arc-en-ciel rentre dans l'armure quand j'appose mes mains dessus.

Clarke : Si vous êtes en danger appuyez sur votre cœur et un animal légendaire viendra vous aider.

Jack : Un sort d'invocation de niveau supérieur, où as tu appris ça ?

Clarke : Un grimoire m'a été offert autrefois, je l'ai étudié.

Titus : C'est une invocation supérieure, vous ne cessez de m'impressionner Princesse.

Jack : Ma fille tu offres de grands pouvoirs, j'espère qu'ils en seront dignes.

Roan pose ses deux genoux devant moi, non mais décidément c'est une maladie de faire ça. Je regarde Roan et lui fait signe de se relever mais il me regarde intensément et prend la parole.

Roan : Ma loyauté vous l'aviez déjà, je vous offre ma vie, mon âme et mon cœur. Jamais personne ne m'a montré autant de gentillesse, vous êtes la princesse la plus courageuse, la plus têtue aussi et celle qui a sans doute le cœur le plus pur que je connaisse et c'est un honneur de vous servir. Je suis touché que vous me considériez comme un ami et encore plus comme un frère, dans mon cœur vous l'êtes vous aussi. Je vous remercie pour ce présent inestimable et jure de m'en montrer digne. Je vous protégerai, vous et le Royaume jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Plus personne ne parle, une larme s'échappe sur ma joue et je m'avance vers Roan. Je le relève et le prend dans mes bras avec force, il me rend mon étreinte et me chuchote.

Roan : Merci petite sœur, je t'aime.

Je souris franchement et je m'écarte de lui, je me tourne vers mon père qui me sourit visiblement rassuré.

Gustus : Lexa approche.

Sans qu'on lui demande Lexa pose un genou à terre et baisse la tête. Je me tourne vers Costia qui la regarde amoureusement, j'ai un pincement au cœur et je me place près d'elle.

Gustus : De part ton courage, ta dévotion et ton habilité tu es promue Sergent dans la Garde Noire.

Il tire son épée à nouveau et la pose doucement sur une Lexa imperturbable mais touchée je le vois dans ses yeux.

Clarke : Tu as le reste de ta journée de libre, après la cérémonie retrouves nous près des écuries. Bryan te donnera un panier où un pique-nique vous à été préparé. Un cheval est à ta disposition, nous serons là d'ici une heure je pense, tu as tout compris ?

Costia : Oui Princesse, merci infiniment.

Je lui souris et je m'avance vers Lexa qui me regarde les yeux brillants, je lui souris et prend la parole.

Clarke : Lèves-toi Sergent, mon présent te sera remis plus tard. J'ai une dernière annonce à faire, vous êtes dès aujourd'hui affectés à ma Garde personnelle sous la supervision du Lieutenant Persée qui intègre lui aussi ma Garde. Les présentations se feront plus tard, je vous laisse retournés à vos activités.

Tout le monde félicite les nouveaux promus, je me tourne vers Lexa et Jasper et leur fait signe de me suivre. On récupère Aden et on se dirige vers la Chambre des Enchanteurs sans un mot. J'espère que je me trompe et que ce n'est que des mauvais rêves car sinon l'avenir semble des plus sombres.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 :** Rêves prémonitoire

Arrivés devant la porte on retient tous nos souffles avant de les franchir ensembles.

Titus : Princesse vous vouliez me voir ?

Clarke : Oui Maitre, j'ai fait un cauchemar il y a une dizaine de jours, hier Aden a fait le même et le Prince Jasper ressent qu'un danger nous menace et fait lui aussi des mauvais rêves.

Titus : Cela ne peut être une coïncidence je le crains. Aden quel âge as-tu ?

Aden : 8 ans Maitre.

Titus : C'est vraiment remarquable si jeune et déjà des dons de Clairvoyance.

Clarke : Maitre il est trop jeune pour ce genre de choses peut-on bloquer ses pouvoirs pour le moment ?

Titus : Cela serait du gâchis Princesse, il peut nous être utile.

Lexa : Mon frère est trop jeune pour servir le Royaume Maitre, il a le temps pour ce genre de choses.

Clarke : (Regard dur) Maitre Titus, faites appeler l'Enchanteresse Maya et l'Enchanteur Dédale svp.

Titus : Vous voulez déterminer si oui ou non le garçon a du pouvoir ?

Clarke : Oui et c'est eux les plus qualifiés pour le faire, de plus j'ai besoin de savoir aussi si nos rêves sont prémonitoires ou pas pour nous préparer.

Une fois ma phrase finit ils apparaissent et s'inclinent devant moi avant de se relever et de se poster près de Titus.

Dédale : Princesse je suis impressionné par les sorts que vous avez offerts au Prince Bellamy et Roan. Cela dépasse de loin le niveau auquel normalement vous devriez être. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Maya : Ils viennent pour leurs cauchemars, ils veulent savoir s'ils sont prémonitoires et si le garçon a du pouvoir.

Jasper : Maitre Maya pouvez vous nous aider ?

Maya : Avec l'aide de Dédale et de Maitre Titus oui je peux déterminer si vos rêves vont se produire et si le garçon a un don.

Clarke : Bien que devons nous faire ?

Dédale : Placez vous dans le cercle tous les trois et fermez les yeux nous allons explorer votre esprit.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Titus : Non c'est sans douleur, écartes toi tu ne dois pas interférer.

Lexa s'écarte et on se place dans le cercle en fermant les yeux, les trois enchanteurs lèvent les mains et la Magie vole autour de nous. Je revis mon cauchemar et je lutte pour visualiser le maximum de détails, étant certaine que ses éléments vont se produire. Je sens Aden se crisper et je lui attrape la main pour le rassurer, Jasper semble aussi perturbé et je me saisis de sa main aussi. Ils semblent se calmer à mon contact et je me plonge dans mon cauchemar, le château du Roi Sinclair est en feu, Raven pleure sur le corps de son père elle est grièvement blessée à la jambe. Roan est entrain d'attaquer une horde de mercenaires sur un loup noir aussi grand qu'un cheval. Wells semble à bout de force mais maintient une barrière autour de moi, Anya est étendue dans les bras de Lexa et ne bouge plus. Lexa est gravement touchée et se jette dans la mêlé ivre de colère. Bellamy et Ellios me défendent des attaques qui pleuvent sur moi, ils sont aussi blessés mais ne faiblissent pas. Jasper, Monty, Harper se battent seuls face à une centaine de soldats. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que nous sommes plus vieux de quelques années mais je ne serais dire de combien. Peut être trois ou quatre ans c'est difficile à juger, je vois John, Finn, Octavia et Lincoln lancer leur magie contre des centaines de Loups monstrueux. Persée se bat auprès d'une femme inconnue qui jette de puissants sorts sur l'ennemi. Dédale et le reste du cercle des enchanteurs se battent pour éteindre les flammes qui nous encerclent. Nathan tient Bryan dans ses bras en pleurant, il est entouré d'un halo rouge sang. Kane, Costia, Maya, Wick et Jakson ne bougent plus étendus dans une marre de sang. Le Royaume brule de partout et Cage s'avance doucement vers moi après avoir enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur de Wells. Ellios et Bellamy se jettent sur lui mais il les repousse d'un simple mouvement de poignet, il semble comme possédé. Je me redresse et lui fait fasse, j'essaie de puiser dans ma Magie mais je l'ai trop utilisée et mes forces m'abandonnent, je dois faire un choix désespéré et je le sais. Il s'est servi d'enfants et d'innocents pour nous barrer la route si bien que nous ne pouvons pas attaquer à pleine puissance sans risquer de les blesser aussi. D'un simple mouvement de main de la part de Cage je tombe à genoux, je sens mon cœur être comprimé par Magie et je vois Lexa se jeter sur lui. Il la projette alors, et un filet de sang sort de ces lèvres avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Je hurle et lèves les mains, la colère irradie chaque parcelle de mon corps et…..

J'ouvre les yeux Jasper et Aden se tiennent la tête en pleurant et moi je suis couverte de sueur et je pleure. Je me tourne vers Titus qui me regarde intensément, Maya relève doucement Jasper et l'emmène se reposer plus loin. Lexa s'occupe d'Aden et je m'assoie sur un fauteuil calmement.

Clarke : Maitre Titus, Enchanteur Dédale je vous ordonne d'effacer les souvenirs d'Aden et de bloquer son pouvoir jusqu'à son initiation.

Titus : Bien Princesse, il faut parler de ce que nous avons vu.

Clarke : Plus tard, je vous interdis d'en parler en entendant.

Dédale : Princesse, buvez ceci cela vous fera du bien. Cette potion vous permettra de réfléchir posément et ça vous calmera.

Clarke : Merci (bois la potion)

Lexa étant partie veiller Aden je me tourne vers lui, il me fait signe qu'il a comprit le message et s'éloigne.

Clarke : Ne lui enlevez que les souvenirs du rêve, à la place faites lui croire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar sans gravité et que son frère ne craint rien.

Dédale : Bien Princesse.

Titus : Bien, allez-vous en parler à vos parents ?

Clarke : Bien sur, je pense que nous avons environs 3 ou 4 ans avant que cela ne se produise qu'en pensez vous ?

Titus : Oui cela me semble juste, il semble que cela se passe en hiver aussi.

Clarke : Maitre je vais avoir besoin de plus de cours avec les enchanteurs j'aimerai que vous fassiez venir la Sorcière Blanche Nylah au château le plus rapidement possible.

Titus : Je vais arranger cela, pourquoi faire venir la sorcière ?

Clarke : Car elle est la seule qui contrôle la Magie des âmes parfaitement, de plus elle peut m'apprendre ce que vous ne savez pas et j'ai besoin de toute l'aide que je peux si je veux vaincre les Mercenaires de la Montagne.

Titus : Bien j'envoi des soldats à sa recherche dès aujourd'hui.

Clarke : Je veux que vous enseignez plus au Princes et Princesses aussi, de plus dans ma vision il y avait des personnes comme Bryan, Jackson, Costia qui non aucun enseignement magique et cela ne doit pas rester comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils vont être impliqués dans cette bataille et il faut les préparer. Costia et Jakson sont en âge d'être initiés il faudra organiser ça, quand à Bryan apprenez lui les bases en attendant son éveil. L'enchanteresse Maya et l'Enchanteur Wick et Dédale doivent aussi se tenir prêt.

Titus : Bien Princesse il sera fait selon vos désirs.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas que cette histoire soit connue, je mettrais moi-même les gens au courant le moment venu c'est clair ? Il me faut réfléchir à un plan, car cela ne se passera pas comme ça.

Titus : Oui Princesse.

Titus s'incline, il ne m'a jamais autant marqué son respect qu'à cet instant. Lexa et Aden arrivent visiblement aussi joyeux qu'à leur habitude, je fais un léger signe à Dédale et leur souris.

Clarke : Bien maintenant que nous sommes rassurés que dirais-tu de voir ton cadeau ?

Lexa : Avec Plaisir Princesse, Maitre merci pour votre temps.

Titus : Retrouves moi demain matin après ton petit déjeuner. Lexa il est temps de commencer une nouvelle phase de ton entrainement.

Lexa : Bien Maitre.

Je sors de la chambre le cerveau sur le point d'exploser tellement il est surchargé d'informations, j'ai bien fait d'effacer les souvenirs d'Aden il est trop jeune pour voir ce genre de chose. Quand à Lexa, elle aurait agi impulsivement et se serait mis en tête de sauver tout le monde. C'est ce qui l'a emmené à sa fin dans mon rêve et il hors de question que je la laisse se sacrifié sans rien faire. On dépose Aden auprès d'Emma et Lexa me regarde en souriant.

Lexa : A quoi tu penses ?

Clarke : Je suis juste soulagée, je ne voudrais pas voir des gens que j'aime être blessé.

Lexa : Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, tu devrais oublier tout ça.

Clarke : Oui tu as raison, voilà nous sommes arrivées. Bryan tout est prêt ?

Bryan : Oui Princesse.

Clarke : Voici ton présent, j'ai un peu mentit ce n'était pas pour Roan.

Lexa : Elle est magnifique, merci infiniment. Il y a même mon nom gravé dessus et ta bannière, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Clarke : Dédale a ajouté de puissants charmes de protection, et chose pratique si tu montes encore en grade ce que je ne doute pas, l'inscription se modifiera d'elle-même.

Lexa : C'est pratique en effet, pourquoi y a-t-il deux chevaux nous partons en ballade ?

Clarke : Pas moi mais je n'ai pas finis, je vais moi aussi t'apporter une protection supplémentaire.

Je me concentre au maximum et ma Magie m'entoure, j'appose mes mains dessus un peu plus longuement que pour Bellamy et Roan. La fatigue m'envahie mais je tiens bon, Tornade brille d'un coup et ma Magie rentre dans la scelle.

Clarke : Ton Armure de lumière est maintenant partagée avec Tornade quand tu le monteras. Il y a malheureusement un temps limité à cela, 1 heure je suis désolée mes capacités ne me permettent pas de faire mieux.

Lexa : Ne t'excuses pas c'est un don merveilleux, j'aurais un avantage considérable lors d'une bataille. Je te remercie infiniment Clarke.

Clarke : Je t'en prie, maintenant ta surprise. Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir et l'initiation de Roan, Costia viens.

Costia sors et souris à Lexa qui me regarde visiblement très touchée par mon geste.

Clarke : Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, on se voit ce soir Lexa, profites bien.

Lexa : Merci Princesse, c'est gentil.

Je lui souris et je me dirige vers Bryan, je parlerai à Costia plus tard. De loin je vois Lexa et Costia partir en riant, je retiens mon cœur de se serrer face à l'image. Tout ce qui compte c'est son bonheur, tant pis si ce n'est pas avec moi.

Clarke : Bryan je veux que tu ailles chercher Jackson et que tu te présentes à Maitre Titus dans l'heure.

Bryan : Princesse j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Clarke : Non au contraire, tu n'es plus un serviteur à partir d'aujourd'hui. Nous verrons où tu souhaite être affecté une fois que tu auras parlé à Maitre Titus, je promets de t'expliquer plus tard. Emmènes ton père avec toi il doit être au courant de ce qui se passe.

Bryan : Bien Princesse.

Je le regarde partir, j'ai tellement de choses à faire que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Un homme en armure Noir s'avance vers moi, c'est le Lieutenant Persée.

Persée : Princesse je suis venu me présenter à vous, je suis honoré d'être à votre service.

Clarke : L'honneur est pour moi Lieutenant, j'ai entendu parler de vos exploits.

Persée : Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte, les gens ont tendance à déformer la vérité.

Clarke : Tient donc, donc vous n'avez pas tué un géant à vous seul qui terrorisait plusieurs village de notre Royaume ?

Persée : Si Princesse mais…

Clarke : Et vous n'avez pas tué un Craken non plus ?

Persée : Je n'étais pas seul pour le vaincre.

Clarke : La modestie est une qualité, mais acceptez les compliments quand ils sont mérités n'est pas faire preuve de vantardises Lieutenant.

Persée : Merci Princesse, Maitre Titus m'a demandé de venir vous voir au sujet d'une mission.

Clarke : J'ai besoin que vous retrouviez la Sorcière Blanche Nylah et ce au plus vite. Prenez une équipe et allez la chercher aux dernières nouvelles elle a été vu dans la forêt qui borde le Royaume de la Reine Indra.

Persée : Que dois-je lui dire quand je la trouverai ?

Clarke : Que le Royaume a besoin d'elle, que j'ai besoin d'elle.

Persée : Je pars au plus vite Princesse.

Clarke : Merci Lieutenant, soyez prudent.

Je m'écarte de lui et m'avance d'un pas résolu vers le château, je me dirige vers la salle du trône quand je croise John dans le couloir.

Clarke : John, tu tombes bien j'ai un service à te demander.

John : Un service, que me veut la Brave Princesse ?

Clarke : Très drôle, c'est sérieux je vais te raconter une chose mais d'abord jures moi de garder le secret et ce sur ton honneur car c'est important.

John : Je te le jure.

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire, il blêmit au fur et à mesure mais dans ses yeux je vois aussi une détermination sans faille s'affichait. Je souffle un grand coup avant de faire ma demande…..

Clarke : J'aurais besoin des grimoires de ta mère, tu m'as dit que tu les avais tous gardés.

John : Je vais envoyer un de mes Soldat les chercher, je t'aiderai au mieux tu peux compter sur moi. Pourquoi garder le secret ?

Clarke : Tu me vois annoncer à Raven que son père risque de mourir, et son Royaume ravagé ?

John : Pas vraiment, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

Clarke : Quand les grimoires seront là je vais avoir besoin de toi pour les décoder, tu es le meilleur en décryptage.

John : D'accord, comptes sur moi.

Clarke : Merci, je te laisse je dois prévenir mon père.

John : D'accord, je pars m'entrainer j'ai l'impression que ça va être utile.

Je lui souris et avance jusqu'à la salle du trône espérant trouver mes parents, j'ai besoin de leurs conseils. A ma vu les Soldats ouvrent les portes et je pénètre dans la salle, tous s'inclinent et je m'avance doucement vers mon père. Je m'incline devant mes parents et prends la parole.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de vous interrompre Père mais c'est important il faudrait que je vous parle à vous et à Mère.

Jack : La séance est suspendue, nous reprendrons demain.

J'attends que tout le monde sorte de la salle et explique alors la situation, je leur raconte tout dans les moindres détails. Je leur fait part de chaque décisions que j'ai prise jusque là et finis mon récit par ma discussion avec le Prince John.

Abby : Mon Dieu, tu as pris la bonne décision pour Aden il est trop jeune pour supporter cela. Par contre pour Lexa il faudra un moment ou un autre lui en parler.

Clarke : Je le sais, j'essaie de trouver une façon de lui rendre la mémoire sans le passage ou tous les gens qu'elle aime ne meurent.

Jack : J'approuve toutes tes décisions ma fille, tout raconter sèmerait la panique. Je me dois d'en informer le Roi Sinclair, il faut que son Royaume se prépare.

Clarke : Oui je comprends. Que dois-je faire Papa ?

Jack : Nous allons rassembler les Généraux et préparer un plan ne t'inquiètes pas.

Clarke : Maman, peux tu m'apprendre le sors de guérison ultime ?

Abby : Clarke à chaque fois que tu utilises ce sort tu mets ta vie en jeu tu en as conscience ?

Clarke : Oui, mais tu n'as pas vu mon rêve Maman je ne les laisserai pas mourir alors qu'ils sont sous ma responsabilité.

Abby : Je t'apprendrai, mais tu dois utiliser ce sort qu'en dernier recourt et Clarke aucun sort ne peut ramener quelqu'un à la vie tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui, je les sauverai avant.

Jack : Bien heureusement nous avons un peu de temps pour nous préparer, demain je convoquerai les Généraux. Je vais aussi quérir tous les Enchanteurs, Sorciers et Sorcières prêts à nous aider.

Clarke : Oui j'espère que le Lieutenant Persée trouvera la Sorcière Blanche, j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle nous est indispensable.

Jack : J'ai toute confiance en lui, maintenant essaie de te reposer avant ce soir. Roan va avoir besoin de toi en pleine forme, ce qu'a fait ce jeune homme envers toi et remarquable. Aucun Prince n'avait accompli cela avant lui, je comprends pourquoi tu l'estimes autant.

Clarke : J'aimerai que les gens cessent de faire cela, je me sens mal à l'aise envers tout ça.

Abby : Il n'y a pas plus grande preuve de loyauté Clarke, tu devrais être reconnaissante au contraire.

Jack : Oui Marcus l'a fait pour moi et c'est tout, j'ai pourtant de nombreux conseillers fidèles.

Abby : Quand à moi Jackson l'a fait devant moi, après ce que tu m'as dit je vais le former au plus vite.

Clarke : Bien Merci, quand à Costia et Bryan j'aimerai qu'ils soient libérés de leur service et qu'ils puissent commencer leur apprentissage aussi.

Jack : Tu es conscience qu'il faudra parler à Lexa si Costia est impliqué n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Je lui parlerai, je vous laisse j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos.

Je sors de la pièce et tombe sur Ellios, je me décide à lui raconter toute l'histoire pendant qu'il me raccompagne à ma chambre. Une fois arrivée il ne me dit qu'une phrase, mais malgré toutes mes incertitudes quand il la prononce je le crois.

Ellios : Ensembles nous y arriverons, ensembles nous les sauverons je te le promets Clarke.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je chevauche avec Costia tout en parlant, c'est une journée magnifique. Je regarde Costia, je n'arrive pas à croire que Clarke ait fait tout cela pour moi. Je regarde la selle et je souris, elle est vraiment magnifique. Je passe le doigt sur mon nom délicatement. Je remarque une phrase que je n'avais pas vu et penche la tête pour tenter de la déchiffrer, je me fige et une douce chaleur m'envahie quand je comprends ce qui est écrit. « Aussi longtemps que mon cœur bâtera il te protégera » Ho Clarke, je ne mérite pas tout ça, c'est à moi de te protéger et non le contraire. Une larme coule sur ma joue, je la chasse vite en regardant Costia parler.

Costia : Regarde une clairière, et la rivière n'est pas loin on pourrait s'arrêter là ?

Lexa : Parfait oui, je suis contente de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Costia : Tant mieux je pensais que tu serais déçue que ce ne soit pas la Princesse qui t'accompagne.

Lexa : Je suis toujours avec elle, c'est mon rôle de la protéger. Tu es jalouse ?

Costia : Je ne suis pas jalouse, mais je ne suis pas aveugle Lexa.

Lexa : De quoi parles-tu ?

Costia : Rien, et si nous profitions un peu de la journée ?

Je n'insiste pas et installe tout pour le pique-nique, l'après-midi s'étire tranquillement et bientôt il est déjà l'heure de rentrer. Je me demande ce que Clarke a fait de sa journée, elle semblait inquiète quand je suis partie ?

Costia : La Princesse va bien, cesse de t'inquiéter Lexa.

Lexa : Comment sais tu que je pense à elle ?

Costia : Parce que c'est souvent le cas, as tu passé une bonne journée ?

Lexa : Oui cela m'a détendu je te remercie.

Costia : Tant mieux, je dois te laisser ici mais je passerai ce soir si tu veux ?

Lexa : Oui à ce soir !

Je l'embrasse tendrement et file dans mes quartiers pour me préparer pour l'initiation de Roan. Dans trois jours aura lieu celle de Bellamy et dans cinq celle de Lincoln. Quand à moi elle aura lieu dans 2 semaines, je ne sais toujours pas qui prendre comme témoin ? Je pense demander à Luna, et l'autre j'aimerai demander à Costia mais j'ai envie de demander à Clarke aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si compliqué, dès que je suis avec Costia je me sens coupable et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ? Je me change en souriant, mes habits de Sergent sont déjà prêts et je suis assez fière en les enfilant. On toque à ma chambre et j'ouvre la porte doucement. Clarke me sourie, elle est magnifique comme à son habitude, dans une tenue rouge et jaune. Je remarque le griffon l'emblème de sa famille dans son dos, je me rends compte que je la fixe sans rien dire depuis un moment et me dépêche de briser le silence.

Lexa : Tu es prête ?

Clarke : Oui, je vois que toi aussi, la tenue de Sergent te va très bien.

Lexa : Merci, est ce que ça va ?

Clarke : Je dois te parler de quelque chose, sache que si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est juste car je voulais te protéger donc j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

Lexa : Je t'écoute Clarke tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Clarke s'avance vers moi et appose sa main sur mon front, je sens sa Magie s'écouler à travers moi et mes souvenirs me reviennent. Je me recule légèrement tremblante, je sais que ce n'est pas tout je le vois dans ses yeux.

Clarke : Certaines choses je ne peux pas les partager avec toi, mais tu en sais plus que n'importe qui. Aden ne craint rien jusqu'à son initiation, je suis désolée j'avais besoin de temps pour m'organiser.

Lexa : Merci pour Aden, tu aurais dû m'en parler. Me laisser le choix, c'est moi qui suis sensée te protéger, non l'inverse.

Clarke : Je sais, mais tout ça est assez effrayant.

Lexa : Tu n'as rien à craindre je te protégerai.

Clarke : Je sais, tu as vu Costia je ne sais pas pourquoi elle apparaît mais elle est bien là. Elle sera initiée au Arts magique, ce n'est plus une servante, discute avec elle pour savoir où elle veut travailler dorénavant. Vu qu'elle a 14 ans, elle peut être initiée. Maitre Titus a organisé la cérémonie pour elle après celle de Roan, Jackson aussi aura droit à une cérémonie.

Lexa : Très bien, je vais aller lui parler. Elle doit réfléchir à qui elle veut dans son cercle, merci Clarke pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous. Mais jures-moi que plus jamais tu ne toucheras à mes souvenirs.

Clarke : J'essayerai, promis. Je te laisse Roan m'attend je suis son témoin.

Lexa : Très bien à plus tard, le temps de trouver Costia et de tout lui expliquer.

Clarke : Après les cérémonies on se réunit tous, ce qui son présents dans mon rêve. Je vais vous expliquer mon plan d'action, on a 3 ou 4 ans pour bien se préparer.

Clarke me souris et sors de la chambre, je m'assoie un instant sur le lit. Cette bataille fera de nombreux morts et blessés apparemment, mais c'est bizarre je n'arrive pas à voir clairement Clarke, Costia ou même Anya. Je chasse les images de mon esprit et file retrouver Costia. Je la retrouve dans sa chambre, elle semble perturbée et je m'agenouille devant elle.

Lexa : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Costia : On vient de me dire que je ne suis plus autorisée comme servante, je faisais mes bagages. Je ne sais pas où aller, cela fait 1 an que je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Lexa : Calmes-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Une fois les explications données je vois Costia se détendre un peu, elle me regarde les yeux brillants.

Costia : J'aimerai intégrer la chambre des Enchanteurs tu penses que c'est possible ?

Lexa : Tu demanderas à Maitre Titus lors de ton initiation tout à l'heure. Quand à l'endroit où tu vas dormir, je pense que ma chambre est assez grande pour t'accueillir, de toute façon on passe pratiquement déjà toute nos nuits ensemble.

Costia me saute au cou, j'ai proposé cela sans vraiment réfléchir, il faut que je mette au courant Clarke. Aden a son lit derrière donc ça ne pose pas de problèmes. On se dirige ensemble vers la Chambre des Enchanteurs en parlant avec animation de notre futur.

 **POV Clarke :**

Roan semble nerveux aussi je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son bras, il me sourit et se détend un peu.

Clarke : Tu as de l'allure dans ton nouvel uniforme Caporal-chef.

Roan : Je trouve aussi, Bellamy enrage un peu que je sois devenu son supérieur.

Clarke : Je n'en doute pas, ne le laisse pas te rattraper maintenant.

Roan : Merci d'être là.

Clarke : Toujours, regardes tout le monde est là pour toi. Tu le mérites ne t'inquiètes pas tout se passera bien.

Titus s'avance dans la pièce, du coin de l'œil je vois Lexa qui laisse Costia pour se positionner derrière moi. Je lui souris, j'étais vraiment terrifiée qu'elle soit fâchée contre moi après ce que j'ai fait. Evidement je ne lui ai pas montré la mort de Costia, d'Anya ou la sienne. Et je me suis gardée de lui montrer mon état aussi, je suis bien décidée à changer cette vision.

Titus : Prince Roan veuillez avancer svp.

Roan s'avance et s'agenouille devant Titus qui lui sourit.

Titus : Aujourd'hui vous avez atteint vos 14 ans, normalement l'éveil de vos pouvoirs magiques est sensé se faire à cette période. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes un cas spécial aussi il est inutile de vous créer un cercle pour éveiller vos pouvoirs. Avez-vous choisit vos témoins Prince ?

Roan : Le Prince Bellamy et la Princesse Clarke Maitre.

Titus : Bien, approchez et placez vous de chaque coté du Prince Roan svp.

On fait ce que demande Titus, Roan se relève et attend les instructions suivantes.

Titus : Prince Bellamy, Princesse activez votre Magie elle agira en soutient de celle du Prince Roan.

Je me concentre et un arc-en-ciel m'entoure aussi tôt, quand à Bellamy le halo de toutes les Magies élémentaires tourne autour de lui.

Titus : Prince Roan concentrez vous sur votre Magie, laissez là s'échapper sans la retenir.

Roan ferme les yeux et un halo gris l'entoure, Titus nous fait signe de placer une main sur son épaule et de ne plus bouger.

Titus : A vous, Magie des Temps ancien, le Prince Roan se présente devant vous pour découvrir sa Magie première. Il est entouré de ses témoins qui l'aideront dans cette tache, et qu'ils le soutiendront tout au long de sa vie. Que la Magie maintenant s'éveille et nous dévoile ses secrets.

La Magie explose alors, un tourbillon se dirige vers Roan avant de l'envelopper complètement. Bellamy et Moi on ne bouge pas et on le soutient autant que possible. Soudain une lumière l'entoure, cela ressemble à l'aurore c'est magnifique et dure quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir. Roan tombe à genoux tremblant légèrement et se relève, il regarde Titus et attend patiemment.

Titus : Prince Roan la Magie des saisons t'a choisi, c'est une Magie rare et dure à maitriser. De nombreuses années d'entrainement te seront nécessaires, mais si vous êtes persévérant alors vous accomplirez de grandes choses. Vous pourrez par exemple commander la pluie même en plein désert. L'Enchanteur Dédale est un Maitre dans ce domaine, il sera votre guide.

Roan : Merci Maitre, Maitre Dédale je suis honoré d'apprendre à vos cotés.

Dédale : L'honneur est pour moi, nous commencerons demain je te félicite pour ton initiation réussie.

Roan : Merci Maitre.

Clarke : Pour fêter cela, le Roi et moi-même te remettons la Lance qui à appartenu à Thésée. Un grand héros des temps oubliés, nul ne peut la soulever s'il n'est est pas digne.

Bryan s'avance avec la Lance et me tend le coussin, je m'en saisis et me poste devant Roan qui la soulève comme si elle ne pesait rien. Je souris, je savais qu'il réussirait. Mes Parents alors applaudissent suivit de toute la salle, je prends Roan dans mes bras et je le laisse se chamailler avec Bellamy. Bellamy essaie de soulever la Lance qui reste figer au sol, il peste et tout le monde rit de plus belle. Une fois le silence retombé l'initiation de Jackson commence, je ne connais personne dans son cercle, sûrement des amis à lui. Sans grande surprise il s'éveille à la Magie de guérison, là encore sans surprise ma mère le pend comme apprenti. Evidement il faisait déjà partit des soigneurs du Royaume mais avec la Magie cela sera plus facile pour lui dorénavant. Il va devoir apprendre aussi à combattre, en prévision de la prochaine bataille mais chaque chose en son temps. Une fois tout remis en place l'initiation de Costia commence, Luna fait partie de son cercle sur la pointe du Feu évidement elle doit beaucoup la côtoyé grâce à Lexa. Lincoln et Bryan aussi, respectivement à la pointe de la Terre et de l'Air. Lexa est appelé en dernier, ce qui ne me surprend guère. J'attends quand même curieusement de savoir à qu'elle Magie elle va s'éveiller ? Un Halo Argent l'entoure et Costia se relève toute contente.

Titus : Costia la Magie du Temps t'as choisit, je serais ton Professeur car je suis un Maitre du Temps. Sache que c'est une Magie extrêmement puissante et de nombreuses années te seront nécessaires. Cette Magie est soumise à de nombreuses règles, on ne peut modifier le temps sans en payer le prix. Elle te donne le droit aussi à intégrer le Cercle des Enchanteurs si tu le désires ?

Costia : J'accepte Maitre, c'est un grand honneur d'étudier près de vous.

Tout le monde se réjouit et vient la féliciter, je m'approche à mon tour et elle me lance.

Costia : Princesse, merci pour tout.

Clarke : Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite tes remerciement Costia, je suis contente de voir que tout c'est bien passé. Je suis venu te dire que tu es convié à une réunion.

Costia : Je vous suis Princesse.

Je marche tranquillement dans le couloir près de Lexa et Costia, leur amour et palpable et je ferme les yeux un instant. Cela va être vraiment dur de supporter leur bonheur au quotidien, je souffle et rentre dans la salle. Tout le monde est là, sauf Persée et la mystérieuse femme que je soupçonne être la Sorcière Blanche. Lexa reste derrière moi pendant que Costia prend place, Jasper me regarde anxieusement et je lui souris pour le rassurer.

Clarke : Mes Amis je viens vous annoncer une triste nouvelle, la guerre va frapper le Royaume du Roi Sinclair d'ici 3 ou 4 ans nous devons nous préparé. Je vais tout vous expliquer, après viendront les questions si vous le voulez bien ?

Pendant une heure je raconte en détails ce que j'ai vu avec Jasper, j'omets de mentionner les morts évidement. Tous m'écoutent religieusement, Ellios et John au courant de toute l'histoire fronce les sourcils quand je ne fait mention d'aucun morts mais ne disent rien.

Raven : Je suppose que mon père est au courant ?

Clarke : Oui, mon père et le tient sont entrain de recruter autant de soldats et de magiciens qu'ils peuvent pour contrer cela. Ton père demande à ce que tu restes ici, c'est lui qui viendra te rendre visite à l'avenir.

Lincoln : Tu as vu tout le monde se battre dans cette pièce ?

Clarke : Il manque le Lieutenant Persée et La Sorcière Blanche, du moins j'espère que c'est elle que j'ai vu.

Octavia : Tu nous as dit qu'on serait nombreux à être blessés ?

Clarke : Oui aussi, avec l'aide de Monty et de la Reine vous allez tous apprendre des sorts de bases de guérison. Pour les blessures plus importantes, je m'en changerai avec lui.

Monty : Clarke, tu ne comptes pas utiliser la Magie de Guérison ultime n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire pour vous protéger Monty.

Lexa : C'est quoi ce sort au juste ?

Monty : C'est un sort qui met ta vie en jeu, les sorts aussi puissants ont toujours un prix.

Wick : La Magie décide si oui ou non elle accepte de t'accorder la puissance nécessaire.

Dédale : Le prix à payer est élevé, mais le résultat et une guérison miraculeuse.

Clarke : Pour le moment nous en sommes pas encore là, ce qui est sur c'est que je ne laisserai mourir personne.

Costia : Des gens vont mourir ?

Clarke : Non, je ferais tout pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Maya : Certaine choses sont inéducables Princesse, mais nous sommes là pour vous aider au mieux.

Jasper : Non je suis d'accord avec Clarke, personne ne mourra ce jour là.

Clarke : Bien, vous allez tous subir un entrainement militaire intensif au près du Lieutenant Persée à son retour. En attendant son retour le Capitaine Kane vous formera. Lexa, Bellamy et Roan seront vos référant s'il y a un problème.

Roan : L'entrainement de la Garde Noire est rude j'espère que vous êtes tous prêts.

Clarke : Si l'un de vous ne souhaite pas participer au vu des risques je comprendrais.

Lincoln : Je crois parler aux noms de tous en disant que nous sommes déjà trop impliqués pour reculer maintenant.

Clarke : Parfait, Maitre Titus dispose de votre planning d'entrainement Magique. Maintenant le tournoi sera un bon moyen de voir nos progrès et où il nous faut travailler. Je vous libère, nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je m'écarte alors de la table, chacun me salut je vois Raven hésiter et je la prends dans mes bras.

Clarke : Je te jure de faire tout ce que je peux pour ton Royaume.

Raven : Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie non plus.

Elle part, et John arrive pour me parler….

John : Tout les grimoires de ma mère on été transportés dans ta chambre, fais moi signe si tu as besoin d'aide.

Clarke : Merci John, j'apprécie beaucoup.

Tout le monde est rentré dans ses quartiers, Lexa me fixe et finalement s'assois près de moi.

Lexa : Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas Clarke ?

Clarke : Rien que je ne puisse gérer, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lexa : Clarke, je ne veux pas que tu utilises le sort ultime de guérison. Ta vie est trop précieuse, tu as une quête à mener.

Clarke : Et pour cela j'ai besoin de vous, pour cela j'ai besoin de toi. Allons dormir, de longues journées nous attendent à partir de demain.

Lexa : Costia sera dans ma chambre à partir d'aujourd'hui cela ne pose pas problème ?

Mon cœur se serre mais je fais bonne figure en souriant, je lui assure que non et je rentre dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermée des larmes s'échappe et je chasse bien vite ma tristesse. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec le temps ça passera.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Nous sommes la veille du tournoi et je suis complètement épuisée, j'ai travaillé sans relâche sur les grimoires que John m'a donné. J'ai aussi intensifié mon entrainement auprès de Maitre Titus et du Général Gustus, j'ai l'impression que chaque muscle de mon corps me fait souffrir. Je suis allongée sur mon lit, quand on toque à ma porte. Je me lève en grimaçant, il va falloir que je fasse un sort de guérison simple si je veux tenir au tournoi. J'ouvre la porte et découvre Lexa, je n'ai pas pris le temps de parler avec elle depuis la réunion. Enfin je me mens à moi-même, le fait que maintenant Costia soit à cotés n'arrange pas les choses. Je souffle et m'efface pour la laisser entrer.

Lexa : Tu es encore entrain d'étudier ?

Clarke : Le temps nous est compté, et puis tu peux parler hier soir je t'es vu t'entrainer pendant la nuit.

Lexa : Donc tu étais debout aussi ?

Clarke : Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Lexa : Persée est revenu, cette Sorcière ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.

Clarke : Tu ne la connais pas voyons, et j'ai besoin d'elle.

Lexa : Je la tiendrai à l'œil en tout cas, ils vous attendent dans la salle du trône avec vos parents.

Clarke : Je suppose que tu viens avec moi ?

Lexa : Tu supposes bien.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, je ferme la porte et me dirige avec appréhension vers la fameuse Sorcière Blanche. C'est une bonne Sorcière mais elle est aussi redoutable avec ses ennemis aussi j'espère qu'elle acceptera de m'aider. Les Soldats ouvrent les portes et je m'avance dans la pièce. Je m'incline devant mes parents et m'installe sur mon trône Lexa derrière moi, je sens la Sorcière Blanche m'étudier mais je reste calme c'est elle qui est dans mon rêve j'en suis persuadée.

Persée : Princesse, pardon d'avoir était si long, voici Nylah la Sorcière Blanche.

Clarke : Merci Lieutenant, allez prendre du repos. Le Général Gustus doit aussi vous parler au sujet de nos entrainements.

Persée : Je vais le voir, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Jack : Madame merci d'avoir accepté de venir, je...

Nylah : Je souhaite parler avec la Princesse seule à seule svp. Après tout c'est sur sa demande que je suis là.

Lexa : Pas question de…

Clarke : Lexa !

Abby : Vos intentions sont-elles pacifistes ?

Nylah : Rien n'arrivera à la Princesse en ma présence je vous le jure Majesté.

Mes parents se lèvent alors et quittent la salle, Lexa ne semble pas décider à bouger et je lève les yeux au ciel en m'approchant.

Clarke : Lexa il ne va rien m'arriver, attends moi dehors stp.

Après un dernier regard Lexa finit par sortir non sans lancer un regard meurtrier à la Sorcière, je souris ce qu'elle peut être protectrice quand elle s'y met.

Clarke : Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait appeler ?

Nylah : Je sais pour votre quête, les 13 Royaumes ne parlent que de cela. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous m'avez fait venir n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Non j'ai besoin de votre aide pour contrôler la Magie des âmes, une guerre se prépare et j'ai besoin de mettre toute les chances de mon cotés si je veux la gagner.

Nylah : Et pourquoi voulez vous gagner Princesse ?

Clarke : Pour sauver un Royaume et mes amis.

Nylah : Princesse je sais quand on n'est pas franche avec moi, vous me cacher quelque chose. Je vous repose donc la question et je vous conseille d'être totalement sincère si vous voulez mon aide.

Clarke : Je suis sincère Sorcière.

Nylah : Pas complètement, alors pourquoi Princesse ?

Clarke : Pour sauver la personne que j'aime.

Je lui raconte tout alors s'en oublier les moindres détails, elle m'écoute sans m'interrompre.

Nylah : Vous avez le cœur pur Princesse, mais vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde je suis désolée mais la guerre fait toujours des victimes et vous devrez passer par là. Je vous aiderai Princesse, votre combat est juste et vos intentions sont tout à fait louables.

Clarke : Merci, si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai que cette conversation reste entre nous.

Nylah : Bien entendu, je ne dirais pas à Lexa que vous vous tuer à la tache parce que vous l'aimer.

Clarke : Comment est ce que….Peut importe merci de votre aide.

J'ouvre les portes, je regarde mes parents et Lexa et lance….

Clarke : Elle accepte !


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 :** Révélations et début du Tournoi

Après la réunion avec mes parents et la Sorcière je rejoins mes quartiers calmement, Lexa toujours sur mes talons. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure et je me tourne vers elle pour lui demander des explications.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'intervenir comme ça tout à l'heure ?

Lexa : Je ne lui fais pas confiance, tu n'as pas vu comment elle te regarde. Je te le répète rien de bon ne sortira de cette histoire.

Clarke : Des fois tu es aussi casse pied que Bellamy, je suis assez grande pour me défendre en cas de besoin. Je pensais que tu avais confiance en mon jugement, et j'ai besoin d'elle.

Lexa : J'ai totalement confiance en toi, mais en elle pas du tout.

Clarke : J'abandonne tu es plus têtue qu'une mule quand tu t'y mets. Ne devrais tu pas plutôt te préparer il me semble que ton initiation va bientôt commencer.

Lexa : A ce propos j'ai demandé à Luna d'être mon témoin, et je voulais savoir si ça ne te dérangerai pas que je demande à Costia pour le second ?

Clarke : Non c'est ton initiation et tu l'aimes c'est normal que se soit elle, je te rejoins plus tard je vais me changer.

Je franchis le seuil de ma chambre et m'appuis sur ma porte, a quoi je pensais bien sur qu'elle a choisit Costia. Je me glisse dans un bain et après avoir crée une barrière autour de moi pleure à chaudes larmes. Le cercle tant que je suis dans la barrière ne peux pas percevoir mon état, vu le nombre de fois que j'éclate en sanglots il vaut mieux. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier mes sentiments pour Lexa, a chaque fois que je les croise mon cœur se serre. Je ne peux même pas détester Costia, elle est parfaite et le cercle des Enchanteurs ne tarit pas d'éloges sur elle. Je souffle, je repense aux dernières cérémonies si le choix des témoins sont pareils ça promet des surprise.

 **(Flashback)**

Titus : Prince Bellamy qui avez-vous choisit comme témoin ?

Bellamy : Le Prince Roan et la Princesse Clarke.

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me choisisse, il ne m'en avait pas parlé avant. J'ai tout de même accepté avec plaisir, après Roan et Lincoln il est le Prince que j'apprécie le plus dans mon groupe. Même si je râle contre son coté sur protecteur qu'il a surtout avec sa sœur et moi. Sa magie aussi c'est révélée surprenante….

 **(Flashback)**

Un Halo d'un jaune parfait entoure Bellamy avant de disparaître, Bellamy se lève et se place devant Titus.

Titus : La Magie du Soleil vous a choisit, décidément les Magies rares s'enchainent en ce moment. Cette magie te permet de contrôler la lumière, après beaucoup d'entrainement elle permet même de contrôler les rayons du soleil. L'Enchanteresse Echo sera votre Maitre, elle est la dernière à avoir activé cette magie il y a plus de cinquante ans.

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

Je ris encore en pensant à la tête de Bellamy quand il a vu qui allait être son Maitre, Echo ressemble à une femme de vingt ans mais en vérité nul ne connaît son âge….le pauvre a faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand je lui ai dit. Quand à ce qui concerne mon présent il a été ravi d'hériter de l'Arc et des flèches du héros Ulysse. Nul ne peut s'en servir mise a part son porteur légitime, une nouvelle fois je ne me suis pas trompé il a pu s'en servir sans problème. Un juste retour des choses pour Roan qui na pas pu encocher une seule flèche au plus grand plaisir de Bellamy. L'initiation de Lincoln a été aussi intéressante dans le choix de ses témoins...

 **(Flashback)**

Titus : Prince Lincoln avez-vous choisit vos témoin ?

Lincoln : Je choisis la Princesse Octavia et Lexa.

 **(Fin du flashback)**

J'avais remarqué le rapprochement de Lincoln et d'Octavia, normal elle passe beaucoup de temps dans son royaume aussi. Je sais qu'elle craque pour lui, apparemment avec ce geste il semble qu'il tienne à elle aussi. Pour ce qui est de Lexa je n'ai pas du tout était surprise, après Luna c'est avec lui qu'elle s'entend le mieux. On dirait des jumeaux, tellement ils sont semblables. Ils ont bien rit quand je leur en ai fait part une fois. Il s'est éveillé à une Magie rare aussi, le son. Je lui ai offert une dague enchantée, elle peut traverser n'importe quelle matière. Le Royaume de Raven est une vraie caverne d'Ali baba pour ce genre de choses. Je soupire en pensant à ce Royaume si on échoue, surtout à son père. Une fois habillée je m'assois, soudain la tâche me semble impossible à réaliser, j'aimerai qu'Hestia soit là. A peine j'ai pensé cela, je suis transporté dans un halo doré et je me retrouve devant la déesse qui a sa forme d'enfant. Je m'agenouille devant elle, elle me sourit et me relève.

Hestia : Bonjour ma fille, tu as bien grandit mais je sens que ton cœur est triste. Ton âme est assombrie, je sais que ta tâche est dure mais tu as toute ma confiance tu y arriveras.

Clarke : Déesse je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur, depuis que je sais ce qui nous attend j'ai peur d'échouer.

Hestia : Mon enfant tu réussiras mais de nombreux sacrifices devront être faits pour cela. L'amour est une grande force, pourquoi t'en prives-tu comme ça ?

Clarke : Elle ne m'aime pas Déesse, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour cela.

Hestia : Lexa t'aime c'est juste qu'elle ne se donne pas le droit de le faire, le temps fera son office ai confiance.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de vous importuner avec des problèmes si insignifiants.

Hestia : Rien dans ta vie n'est insignifiant, tu as bien fait de faire venir la Sorcière Blanche. Elle va t'aider et de bien des façons, maintenant va nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Hestia me dépose un baiser sur le front et j'ouvre les yeux dans ma chambre, je me sens apaisée et j'adresse mes remerciements silencieux à la Déesse. Je finis par rejoindre la chambre des Enchanteurs juste avant le début de la cérémonie. En me voyant Lexa semble contente et je lui souris pour l'encourager, Titus prend alors la parole. Je n'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'il dit étant habituée à tout cela, au lieu de ça je fixe chaque mouvement de Lexa. Elle semble aller bien, elle est détendue et sérieuse comme à son habitude. Je vois Luna et Costia s'approcher pour servir de témoin, mes yeux restent sur Lexa qui est entouré d'un halo d'un vert magnifique. Il me fait penser à ses yeux, et si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse d'elle je le serai devenu en le voyant à ce moment là.

Titus : La Magie du cœur t'as choisit, je le redis mais de grande Magies semblent s'éveiller. Celle du cœur m'est inconnue car elle n'a pas été activée depuis plusieurs siècles. Ce que je sais c'est que ton cœur guide ta Magie donc tes émotions. Elle permet aussi de lire les intentions des gens car leur cœur n'aura plus de secret pour toi, une fois fait tu auras tout pouvoir sur celui-ci. Un peut comme la Magie des Ames, sauf qu'il est possible de se soustraire à ton emprise alors qu'avec celle des âmes c'est impossible. Tu devras étudier seule, je te donnerai des anciens grimoires pour t'exercer et nous t'aiderons au mieux.

Lexa : Merci Maitre.

Bon c'est officiellement une catastrophe ce pouvoir, si elle l'utilise sur moi elle va tout découvrir. Ok respire Clarke on y est pas encore, il faut qu'elle le maitrise et il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle l'utilise sur toi à première vu. Mon père s'avance, j'ai tenu à ce que se soit lui qui lui remette son présent.

Jack : Lexa, nous t'offrons l'épée de lumière. Comme ton Armure elle a des propriétés exceptionnelles, elle peut passer à travers tous matériaux, les blessures qu'elle inflige ne guérissent pas. Et surtout elle perd tout pouvoir si elle n'est pas dans ta main, on dit qu'elle a appartenu à Achille.

Lexa : Merci votre Majesté, c'est un grand honneur que vous me faites.

Jack : Il est mérité Sergent.

Je laisse Lexa discuté tranquillement et m'assoie en buvant un verre, Octavia et Raven arrivent et me regardent sérieusement.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Raven : Pourquoi ne t'as-t-elle pas choisit comme témoin ?

Clarke : Parce qu'elle a choisit sa meilleure amie et la femme qu'elle aime.

Octavia : Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas remis l'épée, je sais que l'idée vient de toi ?

Clarke : Parce que mon père a plus d'autorité et c'est une de nos plus grandes reliques, personne ne se lèvera contre son choix. Pourquoi toutes ces questions au juste ?

Octavia : C'est qu'on n'aime pas te voir triste c'est tout.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas triste, je réfléchis à beaucoup de choses c'est tout. Alors vous avez préparé quoi pour demain ?

Octavia : Hé bien pour la magie, une tornade de feu, cela fait plusieurs moi que je m'entraine. Et je suis aussi inscrit au tournoi d'épée dans la catégorie des enfants car on ne peut concourir chez les adultes qu'à partir de 14 ans.

Clarke : J'ai hâte de voir ça, et toi Raven ?

Raven : Je pense que tu devrais parler à Lexa de ce que tu ressens pour elle Clarke, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour toi. Sinon j'ai préparé un truc de fou pour la Magie et je me suis aussi inscrite au tournoi classique pour la course de chevaux, j'ai été acceptée chez les adultes.

Octavia : Ce n'est pas juste, normalement il faut avoir 14 ans !

Raven : J'ai eu une dérogation par le Roi Jack qui a dit je cite, ça ne serait pas juste pour les autres enfants que je concoure contre eux aux vues de mon talent.

Clarke : Mon père est un bon observateur, tu es la meilleure cavalière du groupe avec Lexa.

Raven : Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs hâte de l'affronter. Et toi Clarke ?

Clarke : Ho je me suis inscrite au tournoi classique pour le combat de bâton, moi aussi Octavia je concoure chez les enfants. Pour ce qui est de la Magie c'est une surprise.

On parle comme ça un moment quand je vois Ellios et Persée s'approcher de nous en souriant.

Persée : Princesses ! (s'inclinent)

Raven : Lieutenant, vous passez une bonne soirée, je vous dois un bleu fort mal placé.

Persée : Vous m'en voyez désolé Princesse, mais je trouve que vous vous débrouillez très bien.

Clarke : C'est sur que par rapport à moi il n'y a pas de comparaison.

Octavia : Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être si nulle en combats alors que tu excelles autres part.

Ellios : Je sais pourquoi, elle refuse de blesser donc elle n'attaque pas sérieusement.

Persée : Tout à fait, si je devais noter que la technique et non le résultat elle est avec Lexa et vous Princesse Octavia ma meilleure élève.

Clarke : Je suppose que je ne peux pas être douée en tout, de plus ça vous laisse une chance de me rattraper.

Raven : Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

Clarke : Le résultat est plus important que la théorie, je suis nulle en combat. Je mange le sol trois fois plus souvent que vous. Et je ne te parle même pas de mes cours privés avec le Lieutenant ou le Général c'est encore pire.

Ellios : Le moment venu, tu seras faire ce qu'il faut j'en suis persuadé.

Persée : Moi aussi Princesse vous avez beaucoup de talent.

Clarke : Lieutenant vous pouvez m'appeler Clarke quand nous sommes entre nous.

Persée : Alors acceptez de m'appeler par mon prénom aussi.

Octavia : Super moi aussi, Princesse c'est vraiment trop lourd à porter.

Raven : Et il n'y a pas lieu de s'en servir entre amis.

Persée : Merci je suis très honoré que vous me considériez contre votre ami.

Raven : Tortionnaire aussi, bourreau du travail, brute à ces moment perdus mais notre ami oui.

On éclate de rire et la soirée se passe tranquillement, on finit par aller se coucher pour être en forme demain. Je fais signe à Lexa que je m'en vais et elle accoure vers moi.

Lexa : Je te raccompagne, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier.

Clarke : Pourquoi voudrais tu me remercier ?

Lexa : Je sais que c'est toi pour l'épée ton père me l'a dit, je ne sais plus quoi te dire pour te remercier.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas à le faire, reste profiter de ta soirée, tiens c'est un grimoire qui parle de la Magie du cœur.

Lexa : Je l'étudierai avec soin, merci et bonne nuit.

Clarke : A demain Lexa.

Je lui souris et part en direction de ma chambre le cœur un peu lourd quand je croise Nylah.

Nylah : Puis-je t'accompagner Princesse ?

Clarke : Bien sur, vous étiez présente à la cérémonie je ne vous ai pas vu ?

Nylah : Parce que tu n'as pas regardé, tu n'as regardé que Lexa comme à chaque fois.

Clarke : C'est un reproche ?

Nylah : Une vérité, tu ne pourras jamais avancer comme ça. J'ai une chose à te proposer, je pourrais utiliser un charme qui te permettrait de voir différemment.

Clarke : Différemment ?

Nylah : Oui Clarke, beaucoup de gens s'intéressent à toi. Mais tu ne le vois pas à cause de Lexa, cela ne te fera pas oublier tes sentiments aucun charme ne le peut. Mais grâce à cela tu avanceras, et se sentir aimer cela fait du bien crois moi.

Clarke : Je me souviendrais quand même que j'aime Lexa ?

Nylah : Absolument, tu verras juste les autres personnes qui t'aime.

Clarke : Je ne pense pas qu'il y est tant de personnes qui s'intéressent à moi.

Nylah : Je peux te citer au moins 4 personnes facilement.

Clarke : Vous vous moquez de moi, je l'aurai vu si autant de personnes s'intéressaient à moi.

Nylah : Non tu es aveugle, c'est normal tu es amoureuse alors laisse moi t'ouvrir les yeux ?

Clarke : Très bien, je dois faire quoi ?

Nylah : Fermes les yeux et laisses toi faire.

Je m'exécute et sens un douce caresse m'effleurer, d'un coup mon cœur c'est allégé d'un poids que j'ignorais porter au quotidien et je souris à Nylah.

Clarke : Whaou, ça fait du bien merci.

Nylah : Je t'en pris, bonne nuit Princesse.

Clarke : Appelez-moi Clarke, merci.

Nylah : Bonne nuit Clarke (Sourire)

C'était quoi ce sourire ? Est-ce qu'elle m'a toujours regardé comme ça ? J'ai besoin de dormir je suis entrain de devenir parano, comme si elle pouvait s'intéresser à une gamine telle que moi. Je me déshabille et m'endors rapidement, je ne réalise même pas que je n'ai pas pensé à Lexa une seule fois depuis le sort.

Le matin est là trop vite, j'aurais bien dormit plus pour une fois. Je me lève rapidement, j'ai dit à Emma depuis un moment que je n'avais plus besoin d'elle pour me préparer. Surtout que je n'ai plus le temps, la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi commence bientôt et je dois être présente pour accueillir les invités avec mes parents. Je cours prendre mon petit déjeuner, Lexa sur mes talons j'ai reconnu son pas qui me rattrape.

Lexa : Où cours-tu si vite ?

Clarke : J'espère avoir le temps de manger avant d'ouvrir le tournoi avec mes parents.

Lexa : Tu aurais du te lever plus tôt dans ce cas.

Clarke : C'est un reproche Sergent ?

Lexa : Une constatation Princesse !

Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas pris le temps de rire simplement avec elle, je me rends compte que je l'aime mais ça ne me fait plus aussi mal. Il va falloir que je remercie Nylah c'était une excellente idée ce sort. J'arrive à la salle du banquet et mange en quatrième vitesse ce que je peux avant de rejoindre mes parents.

Lexa : (Rire) On dirait un ogre qui n'a pas mangé depuis une semaine.

Clarke : Charmant, merci pour la comparaison.

Lexa : Mais je t'en prie, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air différente, plus joyeuse si j'ose dire ?

Clarke : Je le suis, c'est une belle journée et je suis sûre que le tournoi va être un succès. J'ai parié sur toi avec les filles que tu gagnerais beaucoup d'épreuves alors ne me déçois pas ?

Lexa : Qu'as tu parié pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je me batte ?

Clarke : Pas besoin de te le dire, tu détestes perdre de toute façon.

Lexa : C'est vrai, bon je dois allez me préparer on se voit plus tard ?

Clarke : Bien sur c'est moi qui remets les récompenses.

Lexa : Je suis obligé de gagner alors. (Sourire)

Je souris et voit Lexa courir vers le colisée, Je me dépêche de rejoindre mes parents qui m'accueillent d'un sourire. Tous les Dignitaires sont présents avec leur enfants autour d'eux, je les salut et me place devant mon trône.

Jack : Mon peuple, chers invités bienvenu à l'ouverture de ces tournois exceptionnels. Comme vous le savez les enjeux sont importants, ce matin ce sont les épreuves du Tournoi classique qui commencent. La course de chars va débuter, le Prince Roan du Royaume de Skyland et le Prince Lincoln du Royaume Trikru participent en tant qu'invités Royaux, prenez place. La Princesse Octavia a été choisit pour donner le départ !

Je vois mes amis se mettre en position, Octavia est aux anges et Roan et Lincoln sont concentrés. Il y a une dizaine de chars cela ne va pas être facile, Anya participe aussi, ils montent et Octavia donne le départ. Un nuage de poussière se lève et très vite on aperçoit les chars se livrer un combat sans merci. Roan et Lincoln se débrouillent bien mais la concurrence est rude, Octavia ne quitte pas Lincoln des yeux et manque de sauter de joie à chaque fois qu'il double quelqu'un. Au bout du neuvième tour 4 cavaliers se battent pour la première place et Anya, Roan et Lincoln en font partie, on attaque le dernier virage et Lincoln s'envole. Roan arrive à doubler les deux autres mais pas Lincoln et qui tend son point victorieux. J'applaudis, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si doué à la course.

Jack : Le Prince Lincoln est déclaré vainqueur, Le Prince Roan second et Le Sergent Anya du Royaume Skyland arrive en troisième place. Veuillez vous approcher la Princesse Clarke va vous remettre vos récompenses.

Je m'approche d'Anya qui me sourit, on ne se parle pas beaucoup mais je l'apprécie énormément, je lui tends une série de dagues enchantées et elle s'agenouille devant moi en les prenant.

Clarke : (Murmure) C'était impressionnant, il faudra m'apprendre à piloter comme ça.

Anya : (Murmure) Je ne voudrait pas t'abimer Princesse.

Je ris et me place devant Roan, je lui souris et lui tend un bouclier lui aussi enchanté. Il s'en saisit et incline la tête pour me remercier, je m'approche enfin de Lincoln.

Clarke : Voici l'Arc du Héros Ulysse, ses flèches ne manque jamais leur cible et peuvent se dédoubler au besoin. Elles reviennent toujours dans leur carquois une fois lancées, puissiez vous en faire bon usage Prince et toutes mes félicitations pour cette belle victoire.

Le colisée explose en applaudissement, et Lincoln se saisit de l'arc les yeux brillant. Une fois le calme revenu mon père prend à nouveau la parole.

Jack : Place à la course de Chevaux, La Princesse Raven du Royaume Shallow Valley participe en tant qu'invité Royal. Bonne chance à Tous, Le Princesse Harper a été choisi pour donner le départ. Raven sert son père dans ses bras, et je lui lance un discret clin d'œil pour l'encourager. Lexa participe aussi avec Tornade et je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Je repère aussi Ellios, mon cœur est partagé pour choisir mon gagnant. Plusieurs obstacles ont été placés sur la route, là aussi une dizaine de concurrents s'avancent et Harper donne le départ. Cinq chevaux font un départ éclair, je suis ravie de voir mes amis dedans, Ellios perd du temps sur un obstacle pendant que Raven, Lexa et un autre cavalier sont au coude à coude. Le dernier virage approche Ellios rattrape son retard mais ne peut pas rattraper les filles qui fonce vers la ligne d'arrivée. Lexa donne un dernier coup de talon et Tornade dépasse Raven au dernier moment sous les applaudissements du publique. Raven râle un peu avant d'attraper Ellios et Lexa dans ses bras et de féliciter les deux soldats qui se sont bien battus. Un du Royaume de Bellamy et un autre de celui de John si j'en crois leur bannière. Mon père me fait signe que oui et je lui souris, c'est vraiment bien de ne pas a avoir besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Jack : Le Sergent Lexa du Royaume de Skyland est déclarée vainqueur, La Princesse Raven est seconde et le Lieutenant Ellios du Royaume de Skyland est troisième félicitation c'était une course magnifique. La Princesse Clarke va vous remettre vos récompenses.

Clarke : Tout d'abord Soldats vous avez une place dans ma garde si vous le désirez vous vous êtes bien battus.

Les deux soldats s'empressent de s'agenouiller devant moi et d'accepter, aussi tôt leur don de sortilège s'active.

Je m'avance vers Ellios et je lui tends une bourse d'argent il la saisit et s'incline devant moi.

Clarke : (Murmure) Pas trop dur de se faire battre par des filles ?

Ellios : (Sourire et murmure) Ce n'est pas des filles comme les autres.

Clarke : C'est certain félicitation Ellios c'était une belle course.

Ellios : Merci Clarke.

Je m'approche vers Raven et je lui souris franchement, ce n'est pas dans le protocole mais je la serre dans mes bras en lui soufflant qu'elle à été super. Je lui tends une magnifique scelle enchanté. Elle s'en saisis ravis de sa récompense. Je m'avance vers Lexa et lui tend un bouclier.

Clarke : Voici le Bouclier de lumière dernière relique du Héros Achille, nul ne peut le traverser et sa protection et quasi absolue, puissiez vous en faire bonne usage Sergent.

Lexa s'agenouille devant moi et se saisit du bouclier, je suis ravie que se soit elle qui ai gagné cela, maintenant elle a la panoplie complète d'Achille et je trouve que ça lui va très bien. Le colisée explose une nouvelle fois et les jeux continus, le tir à l'Arc fus remporté par Bellamy, le concours de joute par Persée, le tir au javelot par Roan, Ellios remporte l'équilibre. Quand à Lexa elle a remporté le combat au corps à corps, le combat à cheval et elle est bien partie pour remporter le combat à l'épée. Il ne reste plus qu'elle et Persée qui s'affrontent dans un combat démentiel, ils non plus de casque ni de bouclier depuis un moment et se tourne au tour. Après une série de coups particulièrement violents de Persée je retiens mon souffle en voyant Lexa poser un genou à terre. Au moment où je crois que c'est finit elle fauche les jambes du Lieutenant et lui met son épée devant la gorge, le tout a duré dix seconde pas plus. J'explose de joie et applaudis bien fort, le colisée scande le nom de Lexa et je la regarde avec fierté. Persée se relève et félicite chaleureusement Lexa et mon père prend la parole.

Jack : Bien le tournoi classique est maintenant fini, félicitation à nos champions. Lieutenant Persée vous êtes promu au rang de Capitaine comme récompense. Quand à votre récompense Sergent il est de coutume dans mon Royaume que le champion de l'épée accompagne la Princesse héritière au bal. De plus la Princesse vous doit un baiser si je ne m'abuse.

Je connais la règle, je le fait depuis que j'ai 8 ans, pour le baiser un simple baiser sur le front suffit étant donner que j'étais une enfant, ce qui n'est plus le cas. A partir de 12 ans on embrasse vraiment c'est comme ça, une bouffée de chaleur monte jusqu'à mes joues et je suis pratiquement sûre que je ressemble à une tomate. C'est une catastrophe je ne peux pas embrasser Lexa, le public réclame la récompense et Lexa s'approche vers moi. Elle a des éraflures partout et une vilaine entaille à l'arcade, je suis pétrifiée mais je m'approche.

Lexa : (Murmure) Fait semblant personne ne le remarquera.

Clarke : (Murmure) L'idée de m'embrasser te dégoute tant que ça ?

Lexa : Bien sur que non, c'est juste que…

Je ne la laisse pas finir et l'embrasse j'entends le colisée exploser de joie, sûrement en même temps que mon cœur. Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est mon premier baiser et qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle que ça pouvait être aussi parfait. Je me recule à bout de souffle et reprend ma place en lui disant que je lui dois une danse. Le tournoi enfant c'est très bien déroulé aussi, Octavia a gagné de nombreuses épreuves, tous les Princes et Princesses ont remporté au moins une catégorie, même moi j'ai gagné au bâton pour ma plus grande surprise. Durant les différentes épreuves de nombreux soldats des 12 Royaumes on rejoint ma garde ce qui fait que maintenant une centaine de soldats sont sous ma responsabilité. Une pause à été décrété pour nous restaurer et je rejoins mon cercle.

Raven : Hé bien quel baiser.

Octavia : Oui, ce n'est pas comme si tu en mourrais d'envie depuis un moment.

Jasper : Je suis trop jaloux, je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un encore.

On rit, et je m'assois pour boire tranquillement. Monty tente de consoler son frère en lui disant qu'il se rattrapera avec Maya quand elle voudra enfin de lui. Jasper le pourchasse avec une fourchette en lui hurlant que ce n'est qu'un traitre et on explose de rire. Wells arrive, il m'a apporté une assiette et je le remercie.

Wells : Tu as été impressionnante au bâton, les autres non pas réussit à te toucher une seule fois.

Clarke : Merci, tu as été génial au javelot.

Wells : Je ne suis pas dépourvu complètement de muscle à croire.

Clarke : Bien sur que non, tu as prévu quoi pour cet après-midi ?

Wells : Une barrière multiple, je m'entraine dessus depuis 1 mois j'espère y arriver.

Clarke : Je serais là pour t'encourager.

Wells : Alors c'est sur que je réussirais, je te laisse Finn et Nathan doivent m'attendre.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, est ce que Wells m'a toujours regardé comme ça ? Nylah s'approche et s'assois près de moi.

Nylah : On dirait que tu commences à voir enfin.

Clarke : Wells m'aime bien ?

Nylah : Oui et ceux depuis votre première rencontre et ce n'est pas le seul Clarke, alors ce premier baiser ?

Clarke : Comment sais tu que c'était le premier ?

Nylah : J'ai deviné, même de là où j'étais j'en ai pris plein les yeux. Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais ça c'est vu comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu l'aimes.

Clarke : Tu crois qu'elle s'en est rendu compte ?

Nylah : Oui, de plus avec sa Magie tes sentiments débordants ont du lui faire un sacré choc.

Clarke : Tu connais un moyen de lui faire oublier ?

Nylah : Aucune magie ne peut effacer l'Amour, je suis désolée mais il va falloir trouver autre chose.

Clarke : Je comprends pourquoi je ne l'est pas encore vu, elle doit m'en vouloir.

Nylah : Je ne pense pas, elle doit juste être un peu choquée.

Clarke : Je pourrais lui enlever le souvenir du baiser non ?

Lexa : Tu as juré de ne plus toucher à mes souvenirs.

Clarke : Traitre !

Nylah : (Sourire) Je vous laisse.

Clarke : Je ne l'aurais pas fait de toute façon, avant que tu dises quoi que se soit laisse moi t'expliquer. J'ai tout fait, tu m'entends tout fait pour oublier ce que je ressens pour toi mais en vain. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi et je l'ai accepté, tu as Costia et ton bonheur est le plus important. Nylah m'a aidé et c'est devenu une bonne chose, je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que se soit entre nous. Nous sommes amies et ça me va très bien, ce qui c'est passé ne se reproduira jamais je te le promets.

Lexa : Depuis quand le sais tu ?

Clarke : Le jour où je suis partie du château, le jour où j'ai appris pour toi et Costia.

Lexa : Clarke ma magie a explosé quand tu m'as embrassé c'est comme si un éclair m'avait transpercé le cœur, je n'avais jamais ressentit ça. Et puis j'ai compris tous tes sentiments et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer autant.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas ta faute Lexa, peut on oublier tout ça ?

Lexa : C'est ce que tu veux ?

Clarke : Oui, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous.

Lexa : Très bien alors, répond juste à une question avant et plus jamais on en reparlera.

Clarke : Je t'écoute.

Lexa : Pourquoi avoir fait tout pour que je me sente bien avec Costa, organiser jusqu'à sa venu pour ma promotion et le pique-nique ? Pourquoi m'avoir poussé encore plus dans ses bras si tu avais des sentiments pour moi ?

Clarke : Parce que je t'aime Lexa et que ton bonheur est plus important que le mien.

Je me lève et rejoint Persée et Bellamy, je discute un moment et mon père annonce que le tournois Magique va commencer. Du coin de l'œil je vois Lexa parler avec Luna et je rejoins ma place sur l'estrade devant mon trône.

Jack : Le tournoi Magique va commencer, je suis fier de vous annoncer que tous les Princes et Princesses participent, ainsi que de nombreux Magiciens de tous les royaumes. Je rappelle qu'ils pourront intégrer la Garde si ma fille les choisis, seul les trois premiers du tournois seront récompensés. Le cercle des enchanteurs seront les juges, mais sont autorisé à participer s'ils le désirent. Bonne chance à tous et que le meilleur gagne.

Les Magiciens de tout Royaumes nous en mettent plein la vue et nombreux sont ceux qui rejoignent ma Garde à la fin de leur prestation. Costia s'avance alors, elle a de l'allure dans sa robe d'Enchanteresse. Est-ce que Lexa lui a dit quelque chose ? Je souffle, je ne peux pas penser à cela pour le moment.

Costia : Je suis encore novice mais j'arrive à maitriser le Temps, regardez bien cette pièce.

Costia lance la pièce et elle retombe au ralentit dans le creux de sa main, le colisée applaudit impressionné. Si elle arrive déjà à ce résultat en si peu de temps, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle accomplira de grandes choses.

Abby : Elle est douée cette enfant.

Clarke : Oui Mère elle l'est, elle sera une puissante Enchanteresse sans aucun doute.

Ellios et Persée s'avancent, je suis étonnée de les voir ici ils n'aiment pas trop la Magie et ne s'en sert qu'en absolu nécessité.

Ellios : Le Capitaine et moi-même avons besoin de 5 volontaires svp.

Raven, Octavia, Roan, Bellamy et Moi on se lève pour les rejoindre, ils s'inclinent et nous font face.

Persée : Restez immobile, c'est un sort de lévitation donc inoffensif.

Ellios : On doit être deux pour le stabiliser, j'espère que vous aimez voler ?

Avant qu'on puisse répondre ils disent une formule et on s'élève dans les airs, Octavia et Raven rient aux éclats et Bellamy et Roan font des roulades. Moi je respire à fond et étends mes bras comme un oiseau, mes yeux se pose sur Lexa qui ne me quitte pas du regard. On nous repose doucement au sol et après avoir félicité mes amis je regagne ma place. Wells s'avance alors, il me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre.

Wells : La Déesse Hestia m'a donné le don de Protection, depuis je m'entraine sans relâche aux différentes barrières. Si La Princesse Clarke veux bien venir me retrouver je vais vous en faire la démonstration.

Je me lève et une nouvelle fois je me place au centre du colisée, il s'incline légèrement devant moi ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de son père. En effet il n'a pas à le faire normalement, nous sommes du même rang mais je n'ai jamais réussi à lui enlever cette habitude.

Wells : Princesse veuillez ne pas bouger svp.

Je reste immobile et je sens la Magie exploser autour de moi, une barrière m'entoure, puis une autre et encore une autre. Wells dit à un soldat de tirer sur la barrière, je lui fais signe d'obéir car j'ai totalement confiance en mon ami. Lexa c'est approché au plus près pour intervenir en cas de besoin et je lui souris tendrement. La savoir encore près de moi malgré tout ce qui c'est passé me réchauffe le cœur, Lexa me souris surement consciente de ce que je pense. Le soldat tire une flèche qui s'écrase sans dommage sur la barrière, il essaye avec un bâton une épée rien ne passe. Wells claque des doigts et la première barrière disparaît, la seconde n'est pas pareil. Dès qu'on s'approche trop près elle éjecte les ennemis au loin, Wells claque une nouvel fois des doigts et la troisième barrière apparaît elle n'englobe que mon corps, Wells demande à ce qu'on fasse mine de m'attaquer, le soldat hésite et je lui donne mon accord une nouvelle fois. Il choisit de porter le coup de bâton au niveau de mes jambes pour éviter de me faire trop mal, mais à peine le bâton rentre en contact avec la barrière qu'il se désintègre. Le colisée explose en applaudissement et Wells claque des doigts pour faire disparaître la dernière protection, je le félicite en l'embrassant sur le front. Il rougit violement et on reprend notre place, mon père se penche vers lui et lui souffle…

Jack : Bravo mon garçon, votre fils a beaucoup de talent Roi Jaha.

Jaha : En effet il me l'a caché jusqu'à présent comme beaucoup d'autres choses apparemment, Princesse Clarke j'espère que vous accorderez à mon fils une danse ce soir ?

Wells : Père !

Clarke : Je le ferai avec plaisir Majesté, le Prince Wells et de plus si je me souviens bien excellent danseur.

Jaha : En effet, ce tournoi est fort intéressant.

Abby : En effet, il permet de nous ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses.

Monty et Harper s'avance à leur tour au centre du colisée, je souris ces deux là s'apprécient plus que de raison.

Monty : La Déesse m'a offert le don de la guérison et grâce au cercle de la Princesse Clarke je contrôle la Magie de l'Eau.

Harper : Quand à moi la Déesse m'a accordé la Flamme de l'Olympe, nous avons combiné nos dons et cela à donner ceci.

Mes deux compagnons joignent leur mains et un puissant halo sort de mes amis pour frapper la foule, aussi tôt ma fatigue s'envole. Je me sens protégée, réchauffée et surtout je n'ai plus mal nulle part. Le colisée applaudis fortement et Monty et Harper nous rejoigne.

Abby : Tu as mélangé un sort de guérison à la protection de l'Eau, je suis impressionné Prince Monty. Quand à vous Princesse Harper, insuffler la flamme est une prouesse pour votre âge.

Cassandra : Nos enfants se révèle plein de talents.

Adrian : En effet, je suis fier de toi mon fils.

Monty : Merci Père et merci Reine Abby, nous avons beaucoup travaillé et nos professeurs sont excellents.

Harper : Merci de vos encouragements, nous continuerons à travaillé dur.

Clarke : Mes courbatures vous remercient (sourire)

Je leur souris tandis que Nathan et Bryan s'avancent à leur tour, encore deux qui s'apprécient beaucoup.

Nathan : La Déesse m'a aussi accordé le don de la Flamme de l'Olympe.

Bryan : Je ne suis pour ma part pas encore éveillé mais j'assisterai le Prince Nathan.

Nathan tape dans ses mains et un halo orange grandis autour de lui, il touche Bryan et ses mains prennent feu. Il lui lance différents objets que Bryan pulvérise sans problème, Nathan tape une nouvelle fois dans ses mains et un gigantesque feu apparaît au milieu du Colisée. Tous applaudis pendant que Nathan nous rejoint, je lui sourit et lui lance.

Clarke : Vous allez être en charge souvent d'allumer un feu après cela.

Nathan : (Sourire) Avec Plaisir Princesse.

Elena : Qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne mon fils ?

Nathan : Un ami Mère, il m'a beaucoup aidé.

David : Tu nous le présenteras au bal, je veux le remercier.

Nathan : Oui Père avec plaisir.

Jack : Voila le Capitaine Kane et son second le Sergent Anya, j'ai assisté à leur entrainement vous allez être impressionné.

Je rapporte mon attention sur le centre du Colisée et je les vois s'avancer, Lexa les accompagne et comme à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur elle mon cœur s'emballe.

Kane : La Déesse m'a accordé le don de la tactique mais aujourd'hui cela ne me servira pas.

Anya : Pour ma part la Déesse m'a accordé le don de la parfaite guerrière, je vais vous faire une démonstration.

Kane : Le Sergent Lexa s'est proposée pour combattre, mais elle aura les yeux bandés. Je vais la guider grâce à un sort Magique qui remplacera ses yeux.

Kane couvre les yeux de Lexa et le combat commence, Anya fonce sans hésiter sur Lexa qui part sans problème. Kane lance la formule et durant plusieurs minutes le combat fait rage. Anya semble impossible à arrêter et Lexa on dirait qu'elle vole pendant qu'elle combat, nullement gêner par son handicape. Le Combat se prend fin quand Anya arrive à la désarmer, tous hurle et cris il faut dire que c'était un combat épique.

Jack : Je vous avez prévenus, qu'en pensez-vous Reine Indra ?

Indra : Le Capitaine Kane et son second sont remarquable, j'aimerai vous les emprunter pour qu'ils forment une partie de mon armée.

Jack : Je suis sûr qu'ils ne verront pas d'inconvénient à accompagner la Princesse Octavia lors de son prochain séjour dans votre Royaume.

Raider : Cela est parfait, le Général Quint manque un peu de souplesse.

Lincoln : Ce Général est un monstre Père, sa nomination me dépasse.

Indra : Il a accompli de grandes victoires sur Azgeda, il méritait une récompense à la hauteur de ses exploits mon fils.

Lincoln : Oui Mère.

Jack : Nous allons faire une pause, le tournoi est passionnant et un verre de vin serait le bienvenu.

Tous se lèvent et je les suit jusqu'à ce que je croise mon Oncle et Anya, je les félicite et les informe de la demande de la Reine Indra.

Clarke : Vous partirez donc 1 mois entier avec la Princesse Octavia, vous avez fait grande impression.

Kane : C'était le but recherché, je suis ravi de partir au Royaume de la Reine Indra, c'est un endroit que j'apprécie beaucoup. Tu va t'y plaire Anya, et tu auras des adversaires à ta mesure là-bas. Je vous laisse, des amis m'attendent Princesse j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez préparé.

Clarke : J'espère ne pas vous décevoir alors.

Anya : Ma sœur c'est enfin rendu compte des sentiments que tu lui portes ?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 :** Les Gardiens des Royaumes.

Clarke : Elle t'en a parlé ?

Anya : Pas vraiment mais si elle avait été concentrée je n'aurai pas pu la désarmer aussi facilement.

Clarke : Nous avons réglé cela, il n'y a plus de problème.

Anya : Si tu le dit, ce que je sais par contre c'est qu'il n'y a que toi qui déstabilise autant ma sœur. Ma sœur est peut être aveugle sur ses sentiments mais moi je ne le lui suis pas. Costia est une gentille fille mais elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville et Lexa le sait parfaitement.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier pour ces mots ?

Anya : A toi de voir, je t'ai vu au combat de bâton si tu veux je pourrai t'entrainer un peu.

Clarke : Avec plaisir, vu mon niveau j'en ai bien besoin.

Anya : Tu es excellente, tu dois juste t'imaginer un ennemi en face de toi pour t'aider à te concentrer à frapper fort.

Je discute un moment avec Anya avant de partir boire un peu, le tournoi va bientôt reprendre. Costia s'avance vers moi, super justement la personne à qui je voulais parler. Je me force à sourire et m'approche d'elle.

Clarke : C'était très impressionnant ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

Costia : Merci, j'espère arriver à faire mieux très vite.

Clarke : J'en suis persuadée, je vois que tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

Costia : Est-ce que vous l'aimer ?

Il est inutile de demander de qui elle parle, je n'ai pas non plus envie de lui mentir. Je souffle en réfléchissant à la meilleure réponse et prend la parole.

Clarke : Oui, Lexa est spéciale pour moi et cela depuis le premier jour. Mais je ne m'interposerai pas entre vous, Lexa est heureuse avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ce qui c'est passé dans le colisée n'était que la récompense de la Princesse au Champion. Cela ne se reproduira pas, je suis heureuse pour vous et n'interviendrai pas dans votre bonheur.

Costia : Merci Princesse, j'aimerai qu'on soit amies vous savez.

Clarke : Et bien pour commencer mes amies m'appellent Clarke quand nous sommes entre nous.

Costia : Très bien Clarke alors en tant que nouvelle amie je veux que tu saches que je ne te laisserai jamais Lexa.

Ses yeux brillent de détermination et je lui sourie, c'est normal si Lexa était avec moi jamais je ne la laisserai partir aussi.

Jack : Le tournoi va reprendre.

Je salue Costia et reprend ma place, est ce que je peux vraiment être amie avec Costia ? De toute façon j'ai le temps d'y penser, je souris en voyant Jasper s'avancer dans le Colisée.

Jasper : La Déesse m'a accordé le don de Clairvoyance et grâce au cercle de la Princesse Clarke je maitrise la Magie des Fusions. J'ai décidé de n'utiliser que ce dernier pour ma démonstration d'aujourd'hui.

Son halo l'entoure et il écarte les mains, un mur d'eau apparaît. Il resserre ses mains et le mur prend la forme d'une boule de glace, des cibles sont disposées et il propulse la boule qui les détruit sans mal. Tout le monde applaudit, mais Jasper n'a pas finit, il se concentre un maximum et l'eau prend une forme. Tout le monde applaudit encore plus fort quand il découvre la forme, c'est une licorne tout en glace, il représente l'emblème de sa famille. Jasper claque des mains et la Licorne s'élance avant de disparaître… Jasper nous rejoint très content de lui et je le félicite pour sa prouesse. John et Finn entre alors au centre de la piste et se présente.

John : La Déesse m'a accordé la Flamme de l'Olympe.

Finn : Ce don m'a aussi été accordé par la Déesse, nous avons unis nos magies pour vous présenter ceci.

Ils se tapent dans leurs mains et leurs paumes s'illuminent, une flamme s'étire alors entre eux de plus en plus grande pour former une corde. Concentrés au maximum ils s'en saisissent et la lance en l'air, aussi tôt elle s'enroule autour de bidons disposés là pour l'occasion. Les Bidons ne s'enflamment pas mais il est impossible de les détacher ou de le faire bouger sans se brûler. Le Colisée acclame les deux Princes qui regagnent leur place.

Clarke : Impressionnant, il faudra m'apprendre à faire cela Princes.

Finn : Avec plaisir Princesse, je me ferai un honneur de vous apprendre tout ce que je sais.

Ok c'était quoi ça ? Finn vient de flirter ouvertement avec moi et cela devant tout le monde, ce qui veut dire qu'il montre clairement ses intentions aux autres. Je vois Raven lever les yeux au ciel et Bellamy avec John rigole. Je lui souris poliment, je ne comprends pas ce que Raven lui trouve, il est sympa mais vraiment son intérêt me passe complètement au dessus.

Stefan : Il me semble que mon fils a bien mérité une danse avec vous Princesse lors du bal.

Clarke : Avec plaisir votre Majesté.

Le silence se fait quand Bellamy s'avance au milieu de la piste, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a préparé ?

Bellamy : La Déesse m'a donné le don de contrôler les Magies élémentaires, en tant que Chevalier protecteur de la Princesse Clarke je maitrise ses Magies. Je me suis éveillé aussi à la Magie du soleil, je vais tenter de vous faire une démonstration de tout cela.

Des soldats placent des cibles un peu partout et Bellamy dégaine son épée, aussi tôt la Magie l'entoure. Un mouvement et un puissant tir d'eau détruit une cible, vient le Feu, la Terre, l'Air et enfin la Glace. Le colisée scande le nom de Bellamy qui tend le poing en signe de victoire. Il tape dans ses mains et un Halo lumineux explose devant nos yeux, on dirait qu'un bout de soleil s'est écrasé dans le colisée et la foule explose de joie. Bellamy salut et nous rejoint, il est épuisé mais fier de lui.

Clarke : Vous êtes assez effrayant Prince quand vous vous y mettez.

Bellamy : Merci Princesse, je travaille dur pour cela.

Octavia s'avance à son tour, après un dernier regard à la Reine Indra elle s'avance.

Octavia : La Déesse m'a offert le don d'emprunt, et grâce au cercle de La Princesse Clarke je maitrise la magie du Feu. Je vais tenter de combiner ses deux Magies et vous faire une démonstration. J'ai emprunté la Magie de l'Air à la Princesse Raven pour faire cela.

Elle tape des mains et une tornade parfaitement maitrisée se lève, Raven lève le pouce en l'air et je souris. Octavia tape une nouvelle fois des mains et des flammes rentrent à l'intérieur de la tornade pour ne faire qu'un avec elle. D'un geste maitrisé elle bouge les mains et la tornade efface tout sur son passage. Elle claque des doigts et des Dryades du feu emblème de sa famille apparaissent et dansent avant de s'évanouir. Le Publique explose alors après cette démonstration de force et de douceur, Octavia salue et nous rejoint.

Indra : Je suis fière de toi Princesse, Votre fille est une élève appliquée et très concentrée.

August : Nos enfants nous remplissent de fierté depuis longtemps déjà mais je vous remercie pour vos mots.

Octavia : Merci Père, merci Reine Indra cela me touche beaucoup.

Lincoln : Vous êtes impressionnante Princesse.

Clarke : Magnifique, Princesse.

Octavia rougit fortement aux mots de Lincoln et vient s'asseoir près de moi pendant que Raven s'avance.

Clarke : (Murmure) Je pense que Linc t'a définitivement remarqué maintenant.

Octavia : Il serait temps ! (Sourires)

Raven : La Déesse m'a accordée le don d'imagination et grâce au cercle de la Princesse Clarke je maitrise la Magie de l'air. Je vais vous faire la démonstration de tout cela.

Raven claque des doigts et s'élève dans le ciel, la Magie de l'Air tourbillonne autour d'elle et elle écarte les mains. Devant chacun de nous sur l'estrade elle créer un bracelet qui tombe sur nos jambes. Je me saisis du mien, il est magnifique et je vois que de la Magie est emprisonnée dedans. Raven se pose délicatement au sol et prend la parole.

Raven : Ce bracelet vous permet de léviter pendant 2 minutes grâce à la Magie de l'Air.

Elle s'incline et on applaudit tous bien fort, Raven complètement épuisée nous rejoint et s'assoit près de moi.

Sinclair : Ma fille je suis tellement fière de toi, ce que tu as fait nécessite au moins 1 mois de travail à nos meilleurs magiciens artisans.

Abby : La Princesse est douée et c'est un plaisir de l'avoir près de nous, elle fait partit de la famille soyez en assuré.

Ma mère ne dit jamais ce genre de choses, ce qui prouve qu'elle apprécie au plus haut point Raven et que je me permette de la serrer dans mes bras.

Clarke : Moi qui ai toujours voulu une sœur, avec toi je suis servie.

Raven : Je t'avais dit que tu ne te débarrasseras plus jamais de moi maintenant.

On éclate de rire et le silence se fait, Lincoln s'incline et prends la parole.

Lincoln : La Déesse m'a accordé le don de Magie et je me suis éveillé à la Magie du Son récemment. Grâce au cercle de la Princesse Clarke, je maitrise la Terre également. Je vais vous démontrer mes capacités.

Lincoln tape des mains, sa magie jaillit autour de lui. Il se saisit d'un bâton surement Magique et frappe le sol avec trois fois d'affilées. Le sol se couvre alors de fleurs, on se croirait dans une clairière c'est magnifique.

Lincoln : Si Les Princes et Princesses veulent bien me rejoindre je poursuis.

On descend tous et on se place devant lui, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans une clairière, l'odeur, la sensation c'est vraiment beau.

Octavia : C'est magnifique Lincoln.

Lincoln : Et bien j'ai pensé que ça te plairait, alignez vous et ne bougez plus.

Je le vois tendre les bras et dire une formule en chantant, c'est un sort de sommeil mais nous sommes 12, impossible qu'il marche sur nous tous. A peine j'ai pensé cela que je tombe dans les bras de Lexa qui est comme à son habitude n'est jamais bien loin de moi. Je ferme les yeux et quand je les ouvre le colisée scande le nom de Lincoln. Je me tourne et vois mes compagnons tous se relever un à un, Octavia était dans les bras de Lincoln. Anya avait réceptionné Raven, Bryan tenait Nathan etc…. On remonte à notre place encore un peu endormis, Lexa me sourit et retourne à sa place. Il faut qu'elle arrête de me sourire comme ça, mon cœur va lâcher à force.

Titus : Prince Lincoln je vous félicite, il faut beaucoup de pouvoir pour endormir autant de personnes.

Indra : Mon fils tu nous rends fier.

Lincoln : Merci Maitre, Mère.

Clarke : Je suis contente de vous avoir près de moi Prince, vous êtes un allié et un ami inestimable.

Lincoln : Merci Princesse, sachez que je ressens pareil à votre égard.

Roan s'avance au milieu de la piste, il me lance un clin d'œil et prend la parole.

Roan : La déesse m'a accordé le don de contrôler les animaux terrestres, grâce au cercle de la Princesse Clarke je maitrise la magie des Glaces. Et je me suis éveillé récemment à la Magie des Saisons. Je vais tenter de vous montrer tout cela, Prince Bellamy si vous voulez bien descendre.

Bellamy descend et se place face à Roan sans bouger, Roan tape dans ses mains et des stalactiques volent au dessus de lui. Il claque des doigts et elle emprisonne Bellamy dans une prison de Glace. Il lève les mains vers le ciel et la température augmente sensiblement, comme si on était en pleine été. La glace fond libérant Bellamy, Roan claque des doigts et la pluie se déverse sur le colisée. Je le vois se concentrer et des éclairs apparaissent, détruisant toute les cibles sur son passage. Je me lève pour applaudir suivit du reste du publique, son nom est scandé plusieurs minutes et il nous rejoint.

Jack : Mon garçon si j'avais eu un fils j'aurais aimé qu'il te ressemble, c'était très impressionnant.

Clarke : Tu m'avais dit que tu maitrisais que la pluie, petit cachotier va.

Roan : Surprise ! Majesté merci pour vos mots ils me vont droit au cœur.

Clarke : Mon grand frère est impressionnant, vous avez tous mit la barre très haut je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur.

Roan : Je suis certain que oui.

Raven : Oui, on l'est tous. Regarde c'est au tour de la Sorcière Blanche !

Nylah : Je suis La Sorcière Blanche Nylah, j'aime bien m'amuser aussi pour vous démontrer mes pouvoirs je vais vous jeter un sort qui pendant 1 h vous obligera à dire la vérité. La vérité que cache votre cœur évidement sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir qu'elle claque des doigts, un Halo blanc nous entoure tous. Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi mais tout à l'air normal, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète.

Raven : Je ne sens rien de spécial.

Nylah : Princesse que pensez-vous du Prince Finn ?

Raven : C'est un idiot, qui ne voit pas ce qu'il a sous son nez.

J'éclate de rire, ok le sort marche…Finn s'enfonce dans son siège en regardant bizarrement Raven. Raven pas du tout gênée s'assoit et fait style que tout va bien. Etrangement plus personne ne parle, l'estrade va être silencieuse un moment. Nylah s'éloigne sous les applaudissements du publique. Lexa s'avance alors et je retiens mon souffle, ce qu'elle est belle.

Lexa : La déesse m'a accordé l'Armure de lumière comme don, grâce au cercle de la Princesse Clarke je maitrise la Magie du Ciel ou d'Esprit. Je me suis récemment éveillée à la Magie du Cœur, ma compétence au combat n'étant plus à prouver je vais donc vous démontrer celle de la Magie.

Lexa se concentre et sa Magie s'échappe par vague qui nous frappe en plein cœur, tous mes souvenirs heureux me reviennent et des larmes s'échappent sur mes joues. Tout le monde est dans le même état que moi et je comprends qu'elle se sert de la Magie du Cœur sur l'ensemble du Colisée. Elle lève les mains et un Arc-en-ciel apparaît au dessus de nous, Lexa claque des doigts et il explose en nous projetant sa lumière. Mes parents suivient, d'autres dignitaires sont debout pour l'applaudir, et le public scande son prénom bien plus longtemps que pour son combat à l'épée. Lexa s'incline et vient se placer derrière moi.

Lexa : (Murmure) Cela t'a plu ?

Clarke : (Murmure) Et après tu te demandes encore pourquoi je t'aime, c'était magnifique Lexa. Désolée le sort de Nylah fonctionne encore.

Lexa : Je sais, c'est à ton tour Princesse.

En effet tout le monde est passé, Emori et Harper étant souffrante ne participent pas au tournoi. Je me lève et rentre à mon tour dans le Colisée.

Clarke : Je vais profiter du sort de la Sorcière Blanche pour vous parler, puisque vous êtes assurés que je dirai vrai. Des temps durs nous attendent mais je suis convaincu que si on s'unit on triomphera. Grâce aux tournois d'aujourd'hui de nombreux Soldats et Magicien ont rejoint ma garde. Sachez qu'il sera encore possible d'y rentrer jusqu'à mes 20 ans, Le Lieutenant Elllios secondé du Capitaine Persée de la Garde Noire vous accueilleront. S'il vous en juge digne vous intégrerez ma Garde et participerez à ma Quête. Maintenant j'ai moi aussi préparée un cadeau pour les 12 Royaume présents aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'aurai besoin d'un peu de silence et de mon cercle svp.

Tous me rejoignent intrigués mais silencieux, je dessine magiquement un pentacle d'invocation et les place dessus.

Clarke : Laissez juste votre pouvoir activé je m'occupe du reste, surtout gardez vos positions tant que je n'ai pas fini l'invocation.

Titus : Mon dieu, c'est le Pentacles d'invocations des Bannières. Nul n'a réussit depuis 1000 ans à les invoquer, c'est de la folie.

Jack : Silence Maitre et observez.

Clarke : A vous Protecteur de nos Royaumes je vous sommes d'apparaitre devant nous en ces jours troublés. Puissiez-vous nous protéger des ténèbres comme autre fois. Je vous convoque, ici et maintenant.

Je pose mes deux mains sur le sol et me concentre de toutes mes forces, il me faut une énergie considérable mais heureusement le cercle me maintien debout. Ma magie explose enfin et la première créature apparaît, c'est un Minotaure emblème du Royaume de John. La créature ne bouge pas, elle me fixe avant de s'agenouiller devant moi puis devant John qui c'est lever de son trône. Nouvelle explosion de ma Magie et un gigantesque Lion apparaît, Nathan s'est levé reconnaissant son emblème. Le Lion s'approche de moi et s'incline avant de s'incliner devant Nathan qui ne bouge pas d'un poil. Ma Magie continue à s'épuiser la vache, j'ai peut être sur estimé mes capacités en invoquant 12 créatures légendaires. Pas le choix je suis obligée de continuer, je puise de la force dans mon cercle et ma Magie explose de nouveau. Un Hippocampe apparaît et Harper se lève à son tour. Il s'incline vers moi et se positionne devant Harper en s'inclinant aussi. Une nouvelle créature apparaît alors assez gigantesque et je reconnais Cerbère l'emblème de Finn. Finn s'est levé à sa vu, Cerbere connu pour son caractère impulsif s'incline néanmoins devant nous et ne bouge pas. Une licorne apparaît alors et s'incline devant moi avant de rejoindre Monty et Jasper qui ont tourné la tête à sa vu. Une biche apparaît, Emori se lève doucement et se positionne à coté des autres. La biche s'incline alors devant moi d'un geste gracieux et approche doucement de la Princesse pour se positionner à ses cotés. Un Basilic apparaît, je retiens un frisson je déteste les serpents. Wells se lève reconnaissant son emblème. Il s'incline très bas devant moi, en effet vu que j'ai peur il le sens et me montre ainsi son obéissance, je tente de sourire mais vraiment les serpents et moi ça ne fonctionne pas. Il s'incline devant Wells et essaie de se faire tout petit, je laisse échapper un rire en le voyant.

Lexa : Tu es entrain d'effrayer une créature légendaire, tu devrais avoir honte (Sourire)

Clarke : Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis sûre qu'il est très gentil mais les serpents et moi c'est compliqué.

Roan : Chochotte.

Clarke : Tu veux que te rappelles de quoi tu as peur ?

Roan : Non ça va, Clarke tu es épuisée tu devrais arrêter c'est déjà un miracle ce que tu as accompli.

Clarke : Je vais bien, il faut que je finisse.

Raven : On est avec toi.

Octavia : Piques-nous autant d'énergie que tu veux.

Je souris à mes amies quand une nouvelle créature apparaît, un Aigle immense Luna sourit et s'avance. L'aigle s'incline devant nous et se positionne à ses cotés. Je me concentre pour ne pas lâcher l'invocation quand un Dragon apparaît, c'est l'emblème de Lincoln qui s'approche respectueusement. Le Dragon me fixe un long moment, il a longtemps été considéré comme le chef suprême des créatures Magiques, je sais que c'est lui qui va me donner le plus de difficultés. Pourtant il s'incline devant moi sans que je n'ai besoin de parler, chose étrange il s'approche de Lexa et s'incline aussi. Avant que l'on puisse comprendre pourquoi il est devant Lincoln et se positionne près de lui. Les Dryades emblèmes de Bellamy et d'Octavia apparaissent enfin. Elles dansent et s'inclinent devant moi en souriant, elles rejoignent Octavia et Bellamy et s'inclinent en se positionnant entre eux. Il m'en reste trois, je suis à bout de forces, Lexa pose sa main sur moi en me souriant. Un énorme Loup apparaît d'un coup Roan tourne la tête étonné de voir son emblème répondre à mon appel, le loup s'incline très bas devant moi avant de rejoindre Roan toujours estomaqué de le voir. Le Griffon apparaît alors devant moi, il s'élève dans le ciel avant de s'incliner devant moi. Il se positionne devant moi et la dernière créature arrive enfin, un centaure l'emblème de Raven qui sourit de toutes ses dents en le voyant. Il s'incline devant moi ainsi que devant Raven et j'arrête l'invocation. Lexa me rattrape avant que je ne m'écroule au sol, le Colisée est silencieux nul ne parle.

Jack : Ma fille tu es ma fierté, ce que tu as accompli est un miracle.

Titus : Comment est ce possible ?

Dragon : Je vais répondre à cela. La Princesse Clarke est connu des Dieux et nous avons jugé sa quête digne, son cœur est pur et son envie de protéger les 13 Royaumes est sincère. C'est pour cela que nous avons répondu à son appel, cependant nous n'obéissons qu'à elle et aux héritiers légitimes des Royaumes.

Jack : Donc à nous vous n'accepterez pas d'ordres ?

Chiron : Je suis le centaure Chiron Majesté, nous avons prêté allégeance aux héritiers et à la Princesse Clarke seuls eux ont le pouvoir de nous dicter notre conduite. Bien sur nous écouterons ce que vous avez à dire mais les décisions finales nous reviennent ainsi qu'a nos Maitres.

Griffon : Ecartes toi Lexa, nous allons rendre son énergie à Clarke !

Lexa obéit et les 13 créatures soufflent sur moi, je me sens tout de suite mieux et me relève.

Clarke : Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel, je suppose que vous avez compris pourquoi je vous ai convoqué.

Dragon : Oui Princesse, nous protégerons les 13 Royaumes. Ton autorité dépasse celle des autres, tes ordres sont absolus, parles et nous obéirons.

Je me concentre sur ma magie et au doigt de chaque héritier apparaît un anneau.

Chiron : Tu arrives déjà à faire apparaître l'anneau d'invocation, mais quel âge as tu ?

Clarke : Douze ans Seigneur Chiron.

Griffon : Pour une fois c'est moi qui ai hérité de la plus forte, ne soyez pas jaloux.

Dragon : Cela est certain mais tous ont un grand potentiel, nous t'écoutons Princesse ?

Clarke : Puis-je vous demander quelques jours pour m'entretenir avec le conseil ?

Dragon : Oui, Chiron restera prêt de vous c'est un bon conseiller.

Clarke : Oui merci Seigneur Dragon, j'ai en effet entendu parler de sa légende c'est un honneur Seigneur Chiron.

Chiron : Il est partagé, j'ai entrainé beaucoup de héros dans ma vie et tous ici en avaient le potentiel.

Dragon : Je sens un lourd sortilège vous empêchant de voir des vérités pourtant évidente pour nous créatures, il faudra vous en libérer avant la bataille finale.

Clarke : Bien Seigneur Dragon.

Ladon : Je me nomme Ladon, Clarke une fois ta décision prise vous n'avez qu'à nous invoquer à nouveau.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur Ladon je ferai au plus vite.

Ladon : Tu as du temps, nous sommes éternels.

Ils disparaissent tous dans un halo lumineux et le Colisée explose. Je m'éloigne un peu pour souffler, j'ai réussi mais je n'ai pas pensé à la suite, je suis à la tête de 13 créatures légendaires et je ne sais pas du tout quoi en faire.

Jack : Je déclare le tournoi terminé, Les vainqueurs seront annoncés lors du bal ce soir.

Tout le monde quitte l'endroit, Lexa me retient un peu et je l'interroge du regard.

Lexa : Le sort de Nylah va durer encore deux minutes et j'aimerai te poser une question ?

Clarke : Tu as peur que je te mente si le sort n'est pas là ?

Lexa : J'ai peur que tu ne répondes pas.

Clarke : Je t'écoute.

Lexa : Dis-moi ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve, je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dis.

Clarke : Je te l'ai déjà dit Lexa.

Lexa : Clarke dis-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Clarke : Je vais te montrer….

Je m'approche et pose ma main sur sa joue délicatement, les images affluent sans filtres et je retire ma main.

Clarke : Cela n'arrivera pas.

Lexa : Non car je vous protégerai.

Clarke : Car je te protégerai, je vous protégerai tous.

Le sort de Nylah est levé je le sais et pourtant je rajoute en la regardant dans les yeux.

Clarke : Tant que mon cœur bâtera Lexa.

Je m'éloigne et rejoint mes quartiers pour me changer, il a été décidé que le conseil se réunirait demain pour parler des 13, ce soir c'est repos pour tout le monde. Une fois dans ma chambre je m'écroule sur mon lit, fichu Nylah. Sans elle et son fichu sort Lexa ne serait pas au courant et je pourrais continuer à la protéger. Mon Dieu Lexa est ma cavalière ce soir, même avec le sort de Nylah j'ai du mal à m'imaginer passer la soirée sans rien ressentir de déplacer. On toque à ma porte et je me lève pour ouvrir, Aden est devant moi tout beau dans sa tenu de soirée.

Clarke : Hé bien tu es magnifique comme ça.

Aden : Merci, est ce que je peux rester avec toi Lexa et Costia ont une discussion plutôt animée et je ne veux pas les déranger.

Clarke : Elles se disputent ?

Aden : Disons qu'elles ne sont pas d'accord.

Clarke : A cause de moi ?

Aden : Oui, Costia n'est pas enchantée que Lexa soit ta cavalière.

Clarke : C'est compréhensible, je vais arranger ça, dit à Lexa que je la libère Wells sera mon cavalier se soir.

Aden : C'est vrai que tu as fait venir les 13 créatures protectrices des Royaumes ?

Clarke : Oui, tu n'as pas vu ?

Aden : J'étais entrain d'essayer le bracelet Magique que j'ai gagné en remportant une épreuve.

Clarke : Je te félicite d'ailleurs, tu es le plus jeune des concurrents et ça ne t'a pas empêché de gagner une fois et de te placer deux fois second.

Aden : Merci mais du coup j'ai rien vu.

Clarke : Je peux te montrer le Seigneur Griffon si tu veux ?

Aden : (Yeux brillant) Vraiment ?

Clarke : (Rires) Installes-toi !

Il s'assoit sur le lit et je me concentre, l'anneau s'illumine et il apparaît devant nous.

Aden : Whaou vous êtes immense Seigneur Griffon.

Griffon : (Amusé) Et encore je peux grandir plus, mais je ne veux pas abimer le mobilier de mon Maitre.

Clarke : Je vous remercie, désolée de vous rappeler si tôt mais ce jeune homme voulait vous rencontrer.

Griffon : Comment t'appelles tu enfant ?

Aden : Aden Seigneur.

Griffon : Bien Aden, je sens beaucoup de pouvoir bienveillant en toi. Tu seras un jeune Chevalier valeureux j'en suis convaincu.

Aden : Merci Seigneur.

Griffon : Êtes vous satisfaite Maitre ?

Clarke : Je vous en pris Seigneur appelez moi Clarke, cela me gène qu'un être tel que vous me nomme Maitre.

Griffon : (Amusé) C'est pourtant ce que tu es, nulle ne n'avait réussi à nous éveiller depuis bien longtemps. J'aimerai te demander de me donner un nom, le mien est oublié.

Clarke : Acceptez vous qu'Aden le fasse ?

Aden : C'est vrai ?

Griffon : Oui !

Aden se concentre alors, il réfléchit de longues minutes avant de se tourner vers nous et de lâcher….

Aden : Alpha !

Alpha : Cela me plait et vous Maitre ?

Clarke : Parfait, tu peux retourner auprès des autres, Alpha merci.

Alpha : Merci à vous, Aden approche.

Aden s'approche et Alpha lui souffle dessus, il s'illumine alors et ferme les yeux.

Alpha : Tu as ma protection, si un jour tu es en danger l'un de mes fils viendra pour toi.

Aden : Merci Seigneur Alpha.

Alpha s'incline légèrement devant moi et disparaît, Aden saute partout en disant que personne ne va le croire quand il va raconter cela.

Clarke : Tu as choisi un bon prénom, Alpha le commencement c'est très bien trouvé. Peux-tu aller me chercher le Prince Wells stp et avertir Lexa pour ce soir ?

Aden : Oui Princesse j'y vais, merci de m'avoir permit de voir Alpha.

Clarke : Je t'en pris, j'ai bien fait grâce à toi il a un nom maintenant.

Aden me sourit et sort de la pièce au moment où Emma arrive avec ma robe, je fronce les sourcils j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour être un homme dans ses moments là.

Emma : Ne soyez pas si réfractaire, vous êtes une Princesse il faut bien le montrer de temps à autres.

Clarke : Je suppose, peux tu commencer par mes cheveux, j'attends quelqu'un.

Emma : Bien sur Princesse, tournez vous je m'en occupe.

Une fois mes cheveux tressés et mon Diadème mit en place on frappe à la porte, je fais signe à Emma de ne pas bouger et ouvre à Wells.

Wells : Princesse tu m'as fait demander ?

Clarke : Oui je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'être mon cavalier ce soir, j'ai préféré donner sa soirée à Lexa.

Wells : Bien sur que j'accepte, c'est un honneur d'être à ton bras.

Clarke : Merci, je dois finir de me préparer on se retrouve en bas ?

Wells : Oui Princesse, avec plaisir.

Et bien il y a au moins quelqu'un qui semble heureux de m'accompagner, je souris peut être je devrais lui laisser une chance. Il est gentil et il m'est facile d'être avec lui, et puis Lexa ne m'aimera jamais autant me faire une raison. Emma m'aide à enfiler ma robe, qui je dois dire est très jolie. On dirait qu'on a prit un bout de l'espace pour l'accroche dessus, dès que je tourne c'est comme si un millier d'étoiles brillaient.

Emma : Vous êtes magnifique Princesse, vous devriez mettre des robes plus souvent.

Clarke : Merci Emma, on se revoit plus tard ?

Emma : Oui Princesse, je ne raterai votre première danse pour rien au monde.

Je lui souris tendrement et sors de la pièce, je marche tranquillement dans le couloir quand Nylah apparaît et une nouvelle fois je sursaute.

Clarke : Il faut que vous arrêtiez de faire ça, mon cœur ne le supporte plus.

Nylah : Pardon Princesse, vous êtes magnifique. Alors comme ça Wells est votre cavalier ?

Clarke : Merci, comment faites vous pour toujours tout savoir ?

Nylah : Je suis une Sorcière. J'aurais le droit à une danse ?

Clarke : Avec moi ?

Nylah : Oui Princesse avec vous puisque je vous le demande.

Clarke : Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez du style à danser et encore plus avec moi.

Nylah : Tu te troompe Clarke, tu m'intéresses bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne soirée, rappelles toi que tu me dois une danse.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas accepté.

Evidement elle a déjà disparu, j'arrive à la salle du trône et Wells me tend son bras en vrai Prince charmant.

Wells : Tu es magnifique Clarke.

Clarke : Merci tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Très vite je repère mes amis, le bal n'étant pas encore ouvert je me dirige vers eux. A ma grande surprise Finn est au bras de Raven qui rayonne et Octavia et Lincoln sont eux aussi entrain de discuter.

Raven : Clarke cette robe est superbe.

Octavia : Oui, tu devrais définitivement en mettre plus souvent.

Wells : Je suis bien d'accord, je vais chercher à boire. Je te ramène quelque chose Clarke ?

Clarke : Oui merci c'est gentil.

Je vois Wells me sourire et se diriger vers un serviteur, les filles m'interrogent du regard mais je n'ai pas le temps de leur expliquer que mon père prend la parole.

Jack : Comme le veux la tradition la Princesse héritière va ouvrir le bal avec notre champion de l'épée.

Je vois Lexa, magnifique dans sa tenue de cérémonie et mon cœur s'emballe, La tradition l'exige donc je m'y plis. Même si j'ai libérer Lexa pour la soirée je sais que je ne pouvais éviter cette danse. Je m'avance et Lexa s'incline, je glisse mes mains dans les siennes et la musique commence. Qu'il est facile de valser avec elle, on dirait que j'ai fait ça toute ma vie. Je me sens tellement à ma place perdue dans le vert de ses yeux.

Lexa : Tu ne voulais plus de moi comme cavalière Princesse ?

Clarke : Tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas, je t'évite juste les ennuis avec Costia. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je me mets entre vous.

Lexa : C'est idiot je lui ai expliqué pourtant que ce n'était qu'un bal.

Clarke : Je peux comprendre, maintenant profitons de la danse veux tu ?

Lexa : Pourquoi avoir choisis Wells ?

Clarke : Car lui veux vraiment être avec moi.

Lexa : Mais moi aussi Princesse, tu es importante pour moi.

On valse sans un mot de plus, une fois la danse finie Lexa s'incline et le bal est officiellement ouvert. Je danse avec beaucoup de personnes. Wells est gentil et attentionné et je me surprends à vraiment apprécier sa compagnie à mes cotés. Puis vient le tour de ma danse avec Bellamy, son regard sur moi est plus possessif qu'à l'accoutumé. M'a-t-il toujours regardé ainsi ? Nylah prend sa place et on valse un moment sans parler, je ne serais expliquer comment je me sens près d'elle. Je suis attirée c'est certain et surtout intriguée.

Nylah : Tu te poses trop de questions, tu devrais apprendre à te laisser allez.

Clarke : Me répondras-tu franchement si je te pose une question ?

Nylah : Oui, mais une seule question.

Clarke : Très bien, alors cites moi les personnes qui s'intéressent à moi puisque tu dis qu'il y en a plusieurs.

Nylah : (Rires) Très bien, juste leur noms pas leur raison car ils le savent mieux que moi.

Clarke : Très bien.

Nylah : Wells mais tu le sais déjà, Bellamy mais tu t'en doutes, il y avait Finn mais je crains que la Princesse Raven lui ai volé son cœur. Mais on peut le remplacer par Luna bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement si c'est de l'amitié, du respect ou de l'amour qu'elle ressente pour toi. Surement un mélange de tout ça elle t'en parlera surement mieux que moi. Et enfin il y a moi, mais tu le sais déjà aussi.

Clarke : Vraiment ?

Nylah : Oui, je suis bien plus âgée qu'il n'y parait pourtant je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Mais je sais aussi que ton cœur est déjà pris donc je ne tenterai rien de plus. De plus tu es encore jeune, mais j'espère que nous deviendrons amies.

Clarke : Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait tant de personnes, je devrai m'estimer chanceuse mais je me sens …

Nylah : Triste ? Lexa ouvrira les yeux, laisses lui du temps, en attendant rien ne t'oblige de l'attendre.

Clarke : Tu as sans doute raison, merci de m'avoir parlé franchement.

Nylah : Ne t'y habitues pas trop.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je m'en doute.

La musique prend fin et Nylah me quitte dans un sourire tendre, dis donc j'ai des prétendants à la pelle. Luna, Bellamy, Wells et Nylah qui l'aurait cru. Evidement la seule personne que je veux est entrain de regarder amoureusement une autre, je m'écarte de la piste et vais m'asseoir un instant.

Une explosion magique survient d'un coup et je suis propulsée contre un mur, je peine à me relever. Des sorts fussent de partout et j'aperçois trois sorciers visiblement d'Azgeda. Roan est le premier à arriver vers moi et me relève en hurlant.

Roan : Ce sont des assassins, les meilleurs du Royaume.

Lexa : Clarke ! Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Je dirais que oui, où sont les autres ?

Octavia : Là !

Raven : Mais comment ont-ils pu arriver sans être détectés ?

Wells : Ils ont effacé leur trace grâce à une barrière extrêmement puissante je le sens.

Lincoln : Nous devons faire quelque chose, les sorts visent des gens innocents.

Monty : Clarke tu es blessée, tu saignes.

Jasper : On va s'en charger restes en arrière.

Bellamy : Oui on est assez nombreux pour leur faire fasse sans toi.

Lexa : Où es tu blessée, montres.

Clarke : Plus tard, Raven transportes grâce aux vents le plus de personnes hors d'ici. Wells je veux que tu crées une barrière pour les protéger. Roan, Bellamy, Jasper je veux que vous attiriez leur attention pendant qu'avec Lincoln et Lexa on attaquera. Octavia protège Monty pendant qu'il soigne le maximum de personnes. Vous avez compris ?

Tous me répondent et on s'élance à l'attaque, Raven déploie sa magie et bien vite il ne reste plus que les combattants dans la salle. Wells a déployé une barrière autour d'eux, Monty et Octavia rapatrient les blessés grâce à Nathan et Finn. Roan et Bellamy attaquent de toutes leurs forces les Assassins qui reculent sous le nombre de sorts. Lexa, Lincoln et moi on les encercle et on lance notre Magie contre eux d'un même mouvement. Deux s'écroulent aussi tôt mais le dernier résiste et envoi valser Roan, Lincoln et Bellamy au loin. Les Rois et Reines sont protégés par les Enchanteurs, j'ai l'impression que certain son blessés mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui ?

Assassins : Ma Reine attend ta tête Princesse et je ne vais pas la décevoir.

Luna, Jasper et Harper attaquent en même temps, leur sort rebondit pour la plupart sur sa barrière. D'un geste ils les envois valser plus loin. Lexa se poste devant moi et dégaine son épée, l'Assassin lève les mains et des centaines de soldats squelette sortent du sol. Kane, Anya, Ellios, Persée et Lexa se jettent dans la mêlé pour protéger les Rois et Reines que les squelettes semblent avoir pris pour cible. Je me retrouve donc seul face à l'assassin, je lève la main et un rayon de lumière vient le percuter. Bellamy qui c'est relever prend le relais, Roan quelque peu sonner me rejoint dans l'attaque. Soudain mon cœur se serre et je tombe à genou….Lexa !

John : CLARKE !

John se jette devant moi et un rayon noir vient le percuter avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Clarke : NON ! ASSEZ !

Assassin : Je ne fais que commencer….je…qu'est qu'il se passe ?

La Magie des âmes explose à travers ma voix, la colère m'envahie quand je vois Lexa, John et tous mes amis blessés. Sans compter le nombre d'innocents qui ont été pris dans la bataille.

Clarke : A genoux assassin.

L'Assassin tombe à genou sans pouvoir rien n'y faire.

Clarke : Je t'interdis d'utiliser la Magie jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, tu devras parcourir les Royaumes pour expier tes péchés en faisant le bien. Tu délivreras ce message à la Reine Nia. Ceci est un acte de Guerre, il ne restera pas impuni. Maintenant part et obéis.

Assassin : Oui Princesse !

Un silence de mort plane un instant, Roan qui est le plus près de moi pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Roan : Clarke, regarde moi c'est finit libère la Magie des Ames car personne ne peut bouger.

Je me rends compte alors qu'effectivement tous on cesse de bouger à mon ordre et après avoir soufflé un grand coup je libère tout le monde. Je me précipite avec Monty sur John et le retourne.

John : Je te jure, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour sauver tes fesses.

Clarke : Idiot !

Anya : Clarke, Lexa est blessée !

Lexa : Je vais bien Anya. Il semblerait que l'armure de lumière ne marche pas contre les rayons noirs surpuissant.

Clarke : Ca suffit Lexa, laisses-moi regarder.

Lexa relève sa tunique et je vois une profonde plaie lui barrer tout le coté. J'appose mes mains dessus et un Halo blanc nous entoure. Lexa soupire de bien être et je retire mes mains pour les poser sur John.

John : Merci Princesse.

Clarke : Merci à toi tu m'as sauvé la vie, je ne sais comment te remercier.

(Halo Doré)

Hestia : Moi je sais comment te remercier Prince John je t'accorde le don de téléportation. Il vous sera utile si vous voulez continuer à jouer les héros.

John : Merci Déesse.

Hestia : Que les 13 apparaissent devant moi !

Aussi tôt nos anneaux s'illuminent et tous s'inclinent devant la Déesse, Chiron s'avance alors et prend la parole.

Chiron : Nous vous écoutons Déesse.

Hestia : Je veux que vous combiniez votre Magie pour enfermer le Royaume D'Azgeda un temps.

Clarke : On peut faire ça ?

Hestia : Oui grâce à leur pouvoir, c'est un petit miracle ce que tu as accomplit en les éveillant.

Ladon : Un tel ordre ne peut être donné que par notre Maitre je suis désolé Déesse.

Clarke : Dans ce cas je vous l'ordonne, nous ne pouvons pas faire face à plusieurs menaces à la fois.

Hestia : Sage décision mon enfant, Je tiens à vous prévenir que la Reine Nia c'est alliée au Titans. Les 13 ne pourront pas les retenir longtemps, il faut vous préparer.

Hestia m'embrasse le front et disparaît, super manquait plus que les Titans ça deviens impossible cette quête.

Chiron : Nous serons moins puissants pendant la durée de la barrière magique sur Azgeda mais nous mettrons des barrières sur chacun de vos Royaume quand même.

Clarke : Merci, je pense que c'est bien assez pour le moment.

Ladon : On va vous offrir un cadeau avant notre départ, mes frères rassemblons-nous.

Tous souffles et des bébés chevaux ailés apparaissent devant chacun des héritiers. Je me saisis du mien qui se cale dans mes bras en hennissant doucement. Il a une couleur noire magnifique avec des yeux vert sublime. On pense que c'est finit quand un magnifique cheval ailé blanc arrive et se positionne près de Lexa.

Chiron : Pégase que fais tu là, nous ne t'avons pas appelé mais tes fils ?

Pégase : Je suis là pour elle. (Regarde Lexa)

Ladon : Toi aussi tu as senti son pouvoir ?

Pégase : Oui mais un puissant sortilège l'entoure, je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi.

Chiron : Nous devons partir, nous répondrons présents en cas de besoin Maitres.

Ladon : Nous te les confions Pégase.

Tous disparaissent, je m'assois par terre, Pégase maintenant. Et puis quoi la prochaine fois ? Non vraiment tout ceci me donne le vertige et je me rends compte que la guerre ne fait que commencer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :** Le prix à payer

 **Clarke 13 ans Lexa 15 ans :**

Cela faisait un an que le tournoi avait eu lieu, l'attaque des assassins avait fait de nombreuses victimes. Les Royaumes ont décidé de s'unir définitivement contre Azgeda et les Mercenaires des Montagnes. Les 13 ont comme promis enfermé le Royaume renégat dans une barrière inviolable, du moins pour le moment. L'entrainement a reprit pour tous, bien déterminé à apprendre le plus que nous pouvions pour être prêts le moment venu. Anya a été nommée Lieutenant et dirige une compagnie de soldats d'élite des douze Royaumes, quand elle est ici je m'entraine souvent au combat. Je n'ai évidement jamais réussit à la battre ou qui que se soit, même Harper pourtant la plus jeune et la plus douce parmi nous me fait mordre la poussière. Je ne m'en fais pas, ma mère c'est enfin décidée à m'apprendre le sort de guérison ultime et je me prépare pour aller la rejoindre quand on frappe à ma porte.

Monty : Salut, je viens avec toi pour ton cours avec la Reine.

Clarke : Super, tu fais cela pour me surveiller n'est ce pas ?

Monty : On s'inquiète juste pour toi, tu ne fait qu'étudier depuis le tournoi.

Clarke : Je vais bien, c'est juste qu'il y a tant à apprendre j'ai l'impression de commencer à juste découvrir certaines choses.

Monty : II faut te laisser du temps aussi, depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas pris une journée pour toi ?

Clarke : Très bien, après avoir apprit ce sort je prends le reste de la journée ça te va ?

Monty : C'est une promesse ?

Clarke : Oui, de toute façon la plupart des gens sont en mission, un peu de repos me fera du bien. Et Wells arrêtera de râler qu'il ne me voit jamais.

Monty : Il t'aime c'est normal, il est le plus inquiet pour toi.

Clarke : Je sais, viens plus vite on aura retrouvé ma mère plus vite on pourra profiter de cette journée.

On marche rapidement vers l'infirmerie et Jackson nous conduit à ma Mère, visiblement lui aussi suivra ce cours. Cela fait quelques mois que je sors avec Wells, c'est étrange mais agréable. Il se souci vraiment de moi, et pour tout avouer c'est rassurant d'avoir une personne qui nous aime comme ça. Je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas l'aimer aussi fort, mais malgré tout mes efforts dans mon cœur il n'y a que Lexa. Lexa qui depuis un an enchaine les missions avec Persée à l'extérieur du Royaume laissant ma protection à d'autres. De tout façon j'ai décidé de me passer de garde du corps ce n'est pas pareil quand ce n'est pas elle qui veille sur moi. L'initiation de Luna, Raven et John doit se faire ce soir, au moins je sais que je la verrai à ce moment là.

Abby : Bien je vais vous enseigner le sort nécessaire pour cette Magie. Si vous utilisez ce sort, la Magie si elle l'estime nécessaire pourra vous demander une vie en échange de celle que vous voulez sauver. Vous mettez donc votre vie en jeu à chaque fois que vous enclencher se sort, je ne l'ai utilisé qu'une fois pour sauvé le Roi il y a des années.

Clarke : Quel a été le prix à payer ?

Abby : Je ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfants, je m'en suis bien sortie.

Monty : Y a-t-il toujours un prix pour cette Magie ?

Abby : Oui, suivant la gravité des blessures il est plus ou moins élevé.

Jackson : Y a-t-il une limite de fois où l'on peut l'utiliser ?

Abby : Pas vraiment mais il faut savoir que cela épuise toute votre énergie Magique, il m'a fallut une semaine pour m'en remettre.

Clarke : D'accord, vous nous montrez ?

Après deux heures d'apprentissage intensif ma mère nous libère, je file en cuisine demander un panier repas et pars à la recherche de Wells. Je le trouve entrain de s'entrainer avec Finn au bâton sous le regard de Raven et Octavia.

Clarke : Qui gagne ?

Raven : Egalité pour le moment.

Octavia : Ton Prince a fait beaucoup de progrès.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas mon Prince. Alors Raven prête pour ce soir ?

Raven : Oui j'espère que je m'éveillerai à une magie cool.

Clarke : J'ai décidé de prendre la journée de repos, ça vous dit de nous accompagner avec Wells à la rivière ? On pourrait demander à Lincoln de venir aussi ?

Octavia : Excellente idée je vais le chercher il s'entraine au tir à l'arc.

Raven : Elle désespère qu'il la regarde enfin, je pense qu'il la voit plus comme une petite sœur.

Clarke : Je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas le regard que Roan me porte en tout cas.

Raven : Peut être en tout cas c'est une excellente idée cette ballade, cela va nous faire le plus grand bien.

Clarke : Ellios et une partie de la garde nous accompagnera mais je réduirai au maximum.

Raven : Hé les garçons décidez vous on vous attend pour partir.

Clarke : Rav, tu penses que tu pourrais créer un objet qui accumule l'énergie magique ?

Raven : C'est un défi ? Quelle quantité de magie ?

Clarke : Le plus possible mais il faut que l'objet soit facile à transporter.

Raven : Je vais réfléchir à tout ça, mon père pourra sans doute m'aider je te tiens au courant.

Wells : Bonjour jolie Princesse.

Wells m'embrasse tendrement, je lui souris oui vraiment c'est agréable d'être avec lui je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Lexa et Costia arrive à ce moment là et je me décale de ses bras automatiquement.

Finn : Tiens salut, on va à la rivière vous voulez venir ?

Raven frappe discrètement Finn, non mais je vous jure quel lourdaud celui-ci. Raté pour la journée de paix, mais au moins Lexa est là.

Costia : Avec plaisir, nous sommes libres jusqu'à ce soir de toute façon.

Lincoln et Octavia arrive avec Roan et Luna, finalement on décide de se retrouver pour partir d'ici une demi heure et je pars vers ma chambre. Je ralentis sachant pertinemment que Lexa et Costia me suive, je lui souris….

Clarke : Alors Sergent-chef cette mission ?

Lexa : Nous avons capturé des mercenaires comme prévu Princesse.

Clarke : Je suis contente de voir que tu n'es pas blessée, le Capitaine va bien ?

Lexa : Oui, il est encore plus fou que moi.

Clarke : Je ne pense pas que se soit possible.

Costia : Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible aussi !

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu m'as manqué, deux semaines c'est long sans toi, Costia et les autres.

Clarke : C'est toi qui ne fais que partir depuis un an, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne te voit plus.

Lexa : Surement car c'est le cas, nous sommes occupés.

Costia : Tu es la plus occupée d'entre nous mon amour.

Costia file plus vite que nous en nous disant qu'elle va préparer les affaires. John et Nylah apparaisse devant nous et je sursaute violement, quand à Lexa elle na pas bouger d'un poil.

Clarke : Bon sang un jour je vais vous lancer un sort tellement vous m'aurez fait peur.

Nylah : Lexa n'a pas eu peur.

Clarke : Mais enfin c'est Lexa elle n'a peur de rien comment tu peux comparer.

John : Elle n'a pas tord.

Nylah : On se demandait si on pouvait vous accompagner à la rivière ?

Clarke : Bien sur on y allait justement, Nylah un jour tu devras me dire ton secret pour savoir toujours tout.

Nylah : Ca ne serait plus un secret Princesse si je te le disais.

Clarke : Et les voilà repartit, je ne comprends pas comment tu ne peux pas réagir à leur apparition.

Lexa : Je n'ai peur de rien comme tu l'as dit (sourire).

Clarke : Vantarde !

Lexa : C'est toi qui l'as dit. De plus tu as faux j'ai peur de beaucoup de choses.

Clarke : Je serai curieuse de connaitre tes peurs ?

Lexa : Cela n'inclut pas les serpents désolé Princesse (sourire taquin)

Clarke : C'est un coup bas, à chaque fois que le Seigneur Basilic se montre je manque de m'étouffer.

Lexa : C'est ridicule, il est le plus gentil des 13.

Clarke : Je te jure que j'essaie de faire un effort mais vraiment je n'y arrive pas, dès qu'il apparaît je fonce dans un coin.

Lexa : Le pauvre, il faudra t'y habituer si tu comptes te marier avec Wells pourtant, tu risques de le voir souvent.

Clarke : Qui a parler de Mariage au juste j'ai 13 ans, j'ai largement le temps. De plus dans mon Royaume c'est interdit avant 18 ans de se marier.

Lexa : Le jour viendra.

On arrive devant ma chambre et Aden apparaît devant nous, il saute dans les bras de sa sœur qui me regarde.

Clarke : Prépares toi on part à la rivière, de plus j'ai un cadeau car on m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire.

Aden : Super, je me dépêche.

Il fonce dans la chambre se changer et je ris devant sa fougue, Lexa me regarde en souriant.

Lexa : Tu le gâtes trop.

Clarke : Mais non, il est adorable. Un jour je vais te voler ton petit frère et en faire le mien tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Aden : Moi je te considère déjà comme ma grande sœur, tu n'as pas besoin de me voler à Lexa.

Lexa : Traitre, je vais le dire à Anya et Costia.

Aden : J'aime beaucoup Costia mais c'est ta chérie pas ma sœur, Clarke ce n'est pas pareil. Je vous attends aux écuries.

Je le vois courir, on rentre chacune dans notre chambre sans un mot de plus. Je ne devrais pas mais je jubile qu'Aden me préfère à Costia, je sais si puéril mais bon on prend les victoires là ou elles sont. Une fois changé je retrouve Costia et Lexa devant ma chambre qui m'attendent. Mes rapports avec Costia se sont nettement améliorés, les départs de Lexa nous ont rapprochés et je prends plaisir à discuter avec elle maintenant. Aussi je leur souris franchement en les voyants….

Costia : C'est une belle journée, je pense qu'on pourra même se baigner si le temps se maintien.

Clarke : Au pire on demandera à Roan de maintenir le soleil une heure ou deux (Sourire)

Lexa : C'est vrai que son don peut être pratique.

On rejoint tout le monde aux écuries, Aden s'apprête à monter avec Lexa quand je l'arrête.

Clarke : Voici Etoile, c'est ton cheval à partir de maintenant. Joyeux Anniversaire !

Aden me saute au cou en me remerciant, je lui explique que c'est de notre part à tous. En effet il remarque alors la scelle, la tenu d'équitation il y a même une dague enchanté.

Aden : Merci infiniment je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Roan : Allez microbe grimpe qu'on puisse partir, si t'es sage je t'apprendrai à lancer ta dague.

Lexa : Pas question, tu vas lui apprendre n'importe comment.

Roan : Je suis sur que je te bats les yeux fermés.

Clarke : Et c'est repartit, on se demande qui est l'enfant ici.

On éclate tous de rire et on prend la route, suivi de la garde et d'Ellios qui se met à ma hauteur.

Ellios : Je sais je n'ai pris que 50 soldats, ton père m'aurait exécuté sur place si j'avais pris moins.

Clarke : (Soupire) Installes les loin de nous stp, on aimerait être un peu tranquille.

Ellios : Promis, je les installe et après je participe au défi de Roan et Lexa histoire de leur clouer le bec.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine mais je parie sur Lexa.

Ellios : Outch quelle dure désillusion Princesse, moi qui croyais être votre chouchou.

Clarke : De tout mes soldats tu l'es, ça te rassure ?

Ellios : Je m'en contenterai, on arrive je vais installer les gardes.

Tout le monde descend de cheval et très vite on met tout en place, Nylah fait apparaître la nourriture et on s'installe tranquillement.

Roan : Alors Lex, Ellios prêt pour le défi ?

Nylah : J'ai une idée.

Clarke : Ha non pas question, la dernière fois on a tous faillit s'entre tuer avec tes idées.

Octavia : Oui mais qu'est ce qu'on a rit.

Lexa : Tu as peur Princesse ?

Costia : Laisse là tranquille Lexa.

Clarke : Merci Costia, hé non je n'ai pas peur Sergent-chef je suis sûre que je pourrai te battre si je le voulais.

Lexa : C'est une proposition Princesse ?

Costia : Et c'est repartit !

Nylah : Donc voilà ma proposition on participe chacun à des épreuves le perdant à un gage.

Raven : Quel genre de gages ?

Nylah : Ce qu'on veut !

Bien première épreuve le plus près de la cible gagne en liste le Lieutenant Ellios, Sergent-chef Lexa, Sergent Roan et Princesse Clarke. Vous avez dix dagues chacun.

Clarke : Très bien, je vais te clouer le bec pour une fois.

Nylah trace une cible sur un arbre et Ellios se met en position, deux touches le centre et le reste sont dans les deux cercles extérieurs. Je grince des dents, je me suis peut être un peu avancée sur ce coup là. Roan prend place trois dagues se plantent dans le rouge et le reste sur le cercle extérieur. Lexa se positionne et lance, 8 sont dans le mile et les deux autres sur le cercle extérieur mais à peine.

Roan : Ce que tu peux être énervante à être si douée avec une arme. Vas-y Clarke, cloue-lui le bec (sourire)

Clarke : Bein voyons c'était ton travail ça je te signale.

Lexa : Tu trembles Princesse, prête à enfin admettre ma supériorité ?

Je serre les dagues entre les doigts et lance avec force dans la cible. Tout le monde me regarde avec de grands yeux, et Nylah éclate de rire.

Nylah : La magie est interdite Clarke, Lexa arrête de l'énerver elle ne se rend même plus compte qu'elle l'utilise.

Je regarde la cible, les dix dagues sont planté au centre jusqu'à la garde, j'ai dû utiliser le vent s'en m'en rendre compte.

Clarke : Désolée je recommence.

Costia : Tu es effrayante quand tu t'y mets Clarke.

Lexa me dévisage et je me repositionne, évidement sans la magie le résultat et plus désastreux mais j'en mets quand même une au centre.

Nylah : Lexa a gagné c'est à elle de choisir votre gage.

Lexa : John téléporte les dans la rivière tout habillé.

Avant même qu'on puisse réagir John a déjà jeté Roan et Ellios à l'eau, je cours me mettre à l'abri sous les rires de mes sois disant amis. C'était sans compter sur Lexa qui m'attrape alors que je pensais être bien cacher. Elle me saute dessus, elle me charge comme un sac de patate sur l'épaule et me balance à l'eau. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas vu que je me suis accrochée à elle et qu'un de mouvement du poignet le vent m'aide à la pousser avec moi. On finit toutes les deux trempées, nos amis semblent désespérés par notre comportement et se concentrent déjà sur le nouveau défi.

Lexa : Tu as utilisé la magie pour me faire tomber, en faite tu ne sais rien faire sans ?

Clarke : Tu vas voir si j'ai besoin de magie.

Je lui saute dessus bien décidée à la couler, une bataille s'engage alors. Lexa me domine en force et en agilité mais je suis plus rusée et je lui file entre les mains à chaque fois.

Lexa : Tu es pire qu'un diable sortant de sa boite, reste tranquille.

Clarke : Alors tu abandonnes ?

Un serpent d'eau passe près de moi et je bondis dans les bras de Lexa qui explose de rire. Je m'accroche à son cou, tant pis pour ma fierté je déteste vraiment ces bestioles.

Lexa : Je pense que j'ai gagné.

Clarke : D'accord, tu me ramènes maintenant.

Toujours accrochée à son cou j'ai fermé les yeux, d'accord j'en profite un peu j'avoue. Mais cela fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas sentie si bien. J'ai quand même peur mais dans les bras de Lexa je sais que je ne risque rien, Lexa resserre son emprise sur moi et m'oblige à la regarder. D'un coup je me rends compte de ma position, mon Dieu je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle m'embrasse. Lexa me regarde et marche vers le bord en souriant, je ferme les yeux ne pouvant plus supporter de la voir si proche de moi….

Wells : Et ma Princesse qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Lexa : Serpent !

Wells : Ho je vois viens te sécher, je vais te protéger du vilain monstre (sourire)

Mes amis éclate de rire et je lâche Lexa pour les bras de Wells, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un vide horrible mais je fais bonne figure et sourit.

Clarke : Merci mon Prince.

Nylah me regarde, je suppose qu'avec elle il est inutile de mentir, elle sait toujours tout. Je m'installe en fermant les yeux dans les bras de mon petit ami, et je me trouve soudain terriblement hypocrite de rester avec lui. Je sais qu'il m'aime mais jamais je ne pourrais ressentir la même chose que lui, il mérite de rencontrer une personne qui l'aimera sincèrement. Je ne peux plus rester avec lui, il mérite tellement mieux que moi.

Octavia : Lexa, Costia, Raven et Clarke je vous défie à un concours d'équilibre les perdants devront embrasser quelqu'un qui n'est pas son ou sa chérie.

Raven : Tu va perdre O, de plus pourquoi j'ai l'impression que même si tu perds tu gagnes ?

Lexa : T'as peur Raven ?

Raven : Bon je crois que tu as besoin d'une leçon.

Nylah fait apparaitre ce qui nous faut et on se place sur un poteau une jambe en l'air. Je ne suis pas mauvaise en équilibre, Octavia est clairement meilleure que moi aussi je suis étonnée quand elle tombe. Ho je vois elle l'a fait exprès, je vous jure celle-ci. Costia finit par perdre l'équilibre suivit de moi peu de temps après. On assiste à la finale entre Raven et Lexa, je vois Raven utiliser la magie pour pousser Lexa mais je ne dis rien. Une bonne leçon ne lui fait pas de mal de temps en temps.

Lexa : Tas utilisé la magie je suis sûre. Vous avez vu ?

Nylah : Non désolé, ne sois pas mauvaise perdante, tu as perdu accepte le.

Costia : Désolé mon amour il semble que tu es perdue pour une fois.

Lexa : Clarke dit leur toi.

Clarke : Je n'ai rien vu désolé.

Raven : Mauvaise perdante, alors Costia tu embrasses John, Octavia t'embrasses Lincoln, Clarke t'embrasses Lexa.

Clarke : Non, désolé Rav trouves quelqu'un d'autre stp.

Raven : Lexa tu embrasses John, Costia tu embrasses Clarke

Avant que j'aie pu intervenir une nouvelle fois Costia m'embrasse, elle me souffle doucement…

Costia : Merci.

Lexa : Pas question que je t'embrasse plutôt mourir.

John : Je vais me vexer.

On éclate de rire, et Raven embrasse Lexa avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

Raven : Voilà on assume quand on perd, je vous jure tout ça pour un simple baiser.

Lincoln et Octavia eux s'embrassent encore et on éclate de rire quand Nylah leur déverse un sceau d'eu sur la tête.

Aden : Clarke tu m'apprends à dessiner ?

Clarke : Biens sur, tu veux dessiner quoi ?

Aden : Etoile !

Clarke : Comme c'est étonnant.

Wells : Je vais chercher ton matériel Princesse.

Clarke : Merci.

Aden : Je reviens je vais dire à Lexa que je suis avec toi.

Je souffle en les voyant s'éloigner, on a frôlé la catastrophe tout à l'heure. Nylah s'assoie près de moi en souriant.

Nylah : Tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps encore, Wells pourrait te surprendre.

Clarke : Tu lis les pensées s'est ça ton pouvoir n'est ce pas ?

Nylah : Et bien tu auras mis du temps à le découvrir, en effet c'est ma magie première.

Clarke : Super, tu entends les pensées de tout le monde tout le temps ?

Nylah : Oui ! Mais je peux bloquer le pouvoir si je veux, mais c'est plus drôle d'écouter.

Clarke : Hummmm qu'est ce que pense Roan ?

Nylah : Ho tu veux un exemple très bien, alors il se dit que Luna est vraiment jolie.

Clarke : Ha je savais qu'il craquait pour elle. Quoi d'autres ?

Nylah : Luna pense que c'est un tas de muscles sans cervelle mais elle l'aime bien.

Clarke : (Pouffe de rire) Je viens de perdre une prétendante alors ?

Nylah : Pas vraiment, elle a vite décidé qu'elle voulait être amie avec toi. Lincoln pense que c'est mal d'avoir aimé le baiser avec Octavia, Octavia ses pensés sont du style « Ho mon dieu j'ai embrassé Lincoln ! »

Clarke : (éclate de rire) Tu n'es pas gentille, elle attend ça depuis longtemps.

Nylah : Raven est contente d'avoir battu Lexa même si elle a triché pour.

Clarke : Pourquoi n'as tu rien dis ?

Nylah : Je voulais voir si tu accepterais d'embrasser Lexa.

Clarke : Tu es déçue alors je suppose ?

Nylah : Pourquoi as tu refuser ?

Clarke : Tu sais pourquoi et j'ai promis à Costia et à Lexa que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Nylah : Costia t'es vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir refusé, quand à Lexa

Clarke : Je ne veux pas le savoir Nylah, ton don ressemble plus à une malédiction pour moi.

Nylah : Cela dépend, disons que je reste avec vous car cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré autant de personnes sincères au même endroit. Laisses du temps à Wells, il t'aime vraiment.

Clarke : Il mérite mieux que de ce que je lui donne tu ne crois pas ?

Nylah : Lui il ne pense pas cela, il est heureux avec toi. Pour l'instant l'heure des choix n'est pas encore arrivée, profites un peu je sais que tu l'aimes malgré tout.

Aden : C'est bon on commence ?

Wells : Je peux vous regarder je serai sage ?

Je m'approche et embrasse Wells doucement, Nylah a raison j'ai encore le temps avant de choisir.

On dessine pendant 2 heures tranquillement, Aden se révèle être un artiste pour mon plus grand plaisir. Le temps défile doucement, cette journée nous fait le plus grand bien à tous. Aden finit son dessin et court le montrer à Lexa et Costia pendant que je me pose dans les bras de Wells.

Wells : Tu dessines vraiment bien, tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, tient en parlant de ça dans un des grimoires de John il parle des barrières ça t'intéresse ?

Wells : Oui beaucoup.

Clarke : Je te le donnerai une fois rentrés.

Raven : Et les amoureux, derniers défis vous venez ?

Wells : Oui on arrive.

On s'approche tranquillement du groupe et Raven se lance dans les explications, je souris quand je remarque que Lexa semble inquiète. Je regarde autour de moi, Aden n'est pas là. Je me décale pour regarder autour de nous quand un halo doré s'embrase plus bas sur la rivière.

Lexa : ADEN !

Tout le monde s'est arrêté et on court jusqu'à la source de lumière, au bout de deux minutes on voit un Griffon se battre avec un énorme serpent d'eau. Aden est trempé et ne bouge plus, Lexa et moi on se précipite pendant que les autres attaquent tous en même temps le serpent. Il se consume sous nos yeux et disparaît, le Griffon se pose alors devant moi et s'incline.

Omega : Je me nomme Omega, mon père Alpha m'a chargé de protéger Aden je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard.

On tourne Aden et je l'examine, ses poumons sont remplis d'eau. J'appose mes mains sur lui, sa respiration et faible et j'use de beaucoup de pouvoir.

Lexa : Qu'est ce que tu entends par trop tard ?

Omega : Le serpent l'a mordu, je suis désolé. Je dois vous laisser mon père à besoin de moi pour maintenir la barrière.

Je continu d'insuffler de mon pouvoir à Aden quand Costia intervient. Pourquoi il ne porte pas sa barrière bon sang.

Costia : Clarke arrête tu t'épuises, je connais se serpent sa morsure est mortel tu ne peux rien faire.

Lexa : NON !

Clarke : Je ne le laisserai pas mourir, écartes toi.

Roan : Non Clarke, cette magie risque de te tuer. Tu sais que j'adore le gamin mais ta vie est trop précieuse, je suis désolé Lexa, vraiment.

Lexa : (Larmes) Je sais Roan, arrêtes Clarke ne risques pas ta vie.

Ma magie des âmes explose alors sans que je ne puisse la contrôler.

Clarke : Je vous ai dit de vous écarter, Wells créer une barrière autour de nous deux.

Wells s'exécute en même temps il n'a pas le choix comme tout le monde mais ça je ne le sais pas encore. Une fois la barrière créée j'insuffle tout mon pouvoir dans le sort et une voix résonne dans ma tête.

Magie : Bonjour Clarke, je suis Hécate Déesse de la Magie.

Clarke : Vous pouvez m'aider à le sauver ?

Hécate : Cette Magie a un prix, cet enfant est mourant ce que tu fais va à l'encontre de la nature.

Clarke : Svp je paierai le prix qu'il faut, sauvez le.

Hécate : Hestia m'a parlé de toi, tu vas réveiller les Dieux ?

Clarke : Oui du moins j'essayerai.

Hécate : Tu as réussit à me réveiller, ton cœur est pur je suis impressionnée.

Clarke : Merci Déesse. Est-ce que vous allez m'aider ?

Hécate : Je le ferai et pour te remercier de m'avoir réveillée ton prix sera physique, tu auras mal pendant un long moment dans tout ton corps sans pouvoir te soulager.

Clarke : Je m'en fiche sauves le je paierai le temps qu'il faut.

Hécate : Tu es courageuse mon enfant, un an sera le prix acceptes tu ?

Clarke : Oui.

Hécate : Alors il en sera fait selon tes désirs Clarke élue des Dieux. Si tu as besoin de moi à l'avenir prononce mon nom et j'apparaîtrais, j'ai une dette envers toi et je t'aiderai pour l'éveil des grand Dieux.

Clarke : Merci Déesse.

Hécate : Ne me remercie pas ton année va être douloureuse mon enfant.

Clarke : Cela en vaut la peine Déesse.

Hécate me souris et une terrible douleur embrasse mon corps je crie en retirant mes mains d'Aden qui ouvre enfin les yeux.

Lexa : Clarke, Clarke regardes moi stp.

Je me force à ne pas grimacer alors que chaque mouvement me fait mal et je plonge mon regard dans celui de Lexa.

Lexa : Libères nous, tu as utilisé ta magie des âmes on ne peut plus bouger.

Clarke : Pardonnez-moi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Costia : On sait ce n'est pas grave respires et libères nous.

Raven : Respires, tu est pâle comme la mort Clarke.

Roan : Tout va bien on est là.

Lexa : Regardes moi Clarke, libères la magie maintenant.

La dernière trace de ma magie s'efface et Wells court me prendre dans ses bras. Je me retiens de hurler à son contact, j'ai absolument mal partout c'est insupportable. Nylah va parler et je lui hurle mentalement….

Clarke : Je t'interdis de leur en parler c'est clair ?

Nylah : Clarke, non ne me demandes pas de te regarder souffrir sans rien faire.

Clarke : Ho on peut parler comme ça ?

Nylah : Oui, laisses-moi leur dire stp.

Clarke : Non, la discussion est close si tu veux m'aider retrouves moi dans ma chambre tout à l'heure.

Roan : Clarke ça va ? Tu as du payer quel prix ?

Clarke : En fait j'ai réveillé la Déesse Hécate et en remerciement comme c'est la déesse de la Magie elle ne m'a rien fait payer si ce n'est une légère fatigue.

Roan : Super, ne recommence plus ce genre de chose j'ai faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Clarke : Wells tu peux me lâcher je vais bien, je suis désolée d'avoir utilisé ma magie sur vous.

Raven : Ce n'est pas grave on comprend l'important c'est qu'Aden et toi vous alliez bien.

Lincoln : Tu sembles quand même très fatiguée, on devrait rentrer.

Aden qui est toujours dans les bras de Lexa me saute au cou en pleurant, je serre les dents et referme mes bras autour de lui pour le consoler.

Aden : Je suis désolé Clarke je ne l'ai pas vu, j'étais au bord de la rivière et il m'a attrapé soudainement.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave mon grand, l'important ce que tu ailles bien. Maintenant il nous faut rentrer si on ne veut pas être en retard à vos initiations. Et Aden je veux que tu gardes toujours ton pendentif autour du cou à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Aden : Pardon, je ne voulais pas l'abimer dans l'eau, je ne l'enlèverai plus jamais.

Aden se détache de moi et rejoint son cheval avec Costia et le reste du groupe, Lexa reste avec moi et me dévisage.

Lexa : Tu es sur que ça va ?

Clarke : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lexa : Je…..

Je ne sais pas comment je me retrouve dans les bras de Lexa, et ho miracle je ne souffre plus dans ses bras. Je la serre contre moi, elle pleure et je serre encore plus mes bras autour d'elle. Jamais elle pleure, en trois ans je ne l'ai jamais vu verser une larme pour quoi que se soit ou qui que se soit.

Lexa : Merci ma Princesse, merci de l'avoir sauvé.

Clarke : Bien vu que je lui ai sauvé la vie t'es obligée de le partager maintenant (sourire)

Lexa : Tout ce que tu veux. Merci Clarke, voilà tu as découvert une de mes peurs.

Clarke : Tant que mon cœur bâtera Lexa.

Je pose mon front contre le sien et lui embrasse tendrement avant de m'écarter, loin de ses bras la douleur reviens en force mais je ne laisse rien paraître et monte à cheval. Nylah utilise différents sorts de guérison qui apaisent à peine la douleur, je lui fais signe d'arrêter cela ne sert à rien. Cette douleur est mon prix et si c'était à refaire je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à recommencer. Monty, Jasper et Bellamy nous rejoignent en courant pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Apparemment ils ont senti mon extrême faiblesse et étaient à deux doigts de partir à notre recherche.

Clarke : Je vais bien, allons nous préparer pour la cérémonie. Nylah peux tu me transporter dans ma chambre stp ?

Nylah : Bien sur.

Lexa : Je viens avec toi.

Clarke : Non occupes toi d'Aden il est terrifié.

Lexa : D'accord je viens te chercher pour la cérémonie alors ?

Clarke : D'accord.

Nylah me transporte magiquement dans ma chambre et je m'effondre dans mon lit, des larmes s'échappent malgré moi de mes yeux.

Nylah : Clarke tu ne tiendras jamais un an comme ça.

Clarke : C'est mon prix et je le paie volontiers, je ne l'aurai pas laissé tomber.

Nylah : Clarke tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, tu vas te tuer à la tache à force.

Clarke : C'est pourtant ce que je vais faire, aucun de mes amis ou membre de ma famille ne mourra sous ma responsabilité.

Nylah : Enlèves ta tunique je vais te passer une crème sur le corps qui va t'apaiser un peu.

Clarke : Fais au mieux il ne faut pas que les autres s'en aperçoivent.

Nylah : Très bien.

Je me déshabille et m'allonge sur le ventre, je peux déjà voir apparaître de nombreux bleus sur mon corps. Ca promet pour la suite, a moi les tuniques à manches longues été comme hiver. Nylah dépose la crème et me masse doucement, malgré sa douceur je grimace souvent.

Clarke : Quand Lexa m'a prise dans ses bras je n'ai plus eu mal, comment ça se fait ?

Nylah : Je ne sais pas, l'Amour est un pouvoir étrange. Voilà j'ai finit je vais te lancer plusieurs sorts, qui te maintiendront debout.

Clarke : Merci ne t'épuises pas non plus pour moi.

Nylah : Je suis plus puissante que tu ne le crois Clarke, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi et laisses moi prendre soin de toi.

Clarke : Merci Nylah, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir près de moi.

Elle ne dit rien et se lève, je n'ai pas la force de me changer pour la cérémonie. Elle tape alors son bâton au sol et je suis changé magiquement, je n'ai pas le temps de la remercier qu'elle disparaît et qu'on tape à ma porte. Je me dirige doucement vers la porte et plaque un sourire sur mon visage.

Lexa : Tu es prête ?

Clarke : Oui, Aden va bien ?

Lexa : Oui il est avec Emma, Costia nous attends dans la chambre des Enchanteurs.

Clarke : Très bien allons-y.

Je sors et essaie de marcher normalement, Lexa me suit visiblement inquiète.

Clarke : Je suis juste un peu fatiguée Lexa ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lexa : Je ne pourrais jamais rembourser ma dette, je ne sais pas comment te remercier Clarke.

Clarke : Il n'y a pas de dette entre amie Lexa, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.

Lexa : Je…tu sais tout à l'heure quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras j'ai sentit ton cœur…comment dire.

Clarke : Oui je t'aime toujours Lexa, mais ce n'es pas important je suis avec Wells et tu as Costia. Tout est pour le mieux ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lexa : D'accord, c'est pour ça que tu as refusé de m'embrasser tout à l'heure ?

Clarke : Oui, je ne voulais pas te gêner de plus j'ai fait une promesse à Costia. Elle embrasse bien d'ailleurs je te comprends mieux (Sourire)

Lexa : Et, ne t'avises pas de me la piquer.

On rit et on entre dans la chambre en souriant, Lexa va se placer près de Luna et moi près de Raven.

Raven : Alors ça va tu es sûre, tu peux toujours être mon témoin ? Parce que si tu es trop fatiguée je demande à Maitre Titus de repousser ce n'est pas grave.

Clarke : Raven, respires tout va bien je suis là.

Raven : D'accord.

Je peine à rester debout et Nylah s'approche de moi en m'ordonnant de m'asseoir. Je lui obéis et la cérémonie commence, je n'écoute pas du tout Titus qui parle à John.

Titus : Vos témoins Prince John ?

John : le Princesse Clarke et la Princesse Emori

Raven : Je savais qu'il craquait pour elle.

Clarke : Chut vilaine.

Je m'approche et pose ma main sur son épaule en même temps qu'Emori, depuis un an on c'est pas mal rapproché.

Un halo de couleur orange s'arrête avant de disparaitre.

Titus : La Magie Ghost vous a choisit, encore une Magie rare, l'Enchanteur Aclésios sera votre Maitre pour vous aider à la contrôler. Elle te permettra de passer à travers de toute chose au besoin, même des barrières.

Je souris et lui tends son cadeau, c'est une épée de Feu, il peut contrôler cet élément au besoin avec.

John : Merci Princesse, c'est un grand présent.

Titus : Princesse Luna à vous…..

La douleur est insupportable, et dire que ça va être comme ça pendant un an. Je me rassois et ferme les yeux un instant.

Titus : Vos témoins Princesse Luna ?

Luna : Le sergent-chef Lexa et le Prince Roan.

Raven : Haha finalement elle l'aime bien notre Roan t'as vu ?

Clarke : Oui, en même temps ils ont passé l'après-midi à se dévorer du regard.

Un halo rose se lève, pour finalement s'évanouir au dessus de Luna.

Titus : La Magie de la vérité a choisit, c'est une Magie rare qui quand elle est utilisée avec maitrise permet de toujours savoir la vérité. Il est très utile pour une future Reine nul ne pourra plus jamais vous tromper.

Luna : Super, heureusement que je sais me battre parce que niveau Magie on ne peut pas dire que ça soit très utile.

Clarke : Ceci vous aidera à apprécier la Magie un peu plus Princesse Luna, c'est l'épée d'Eau. Elle vous permet de contrôler cet élément, puissiez vous en faire bonne usage.

Luna : Merci Princesse.

Titus : Princesse Raven à vous….

Je suis retournée sur mon siège serrant les dents, je sens des gouttes de sueur glisser le long de mon dos et je ferme les yeux.

Titus : Vos témoins Princesse Raven ?

Raven : Le Prince Finn et la Princesse Clarke.

Je m'approche en souriant et pose ma main sur l'épaule de Raven, ma magie s'écoule normalement et je suis rassurée que la douleur n'empêche pas mes pouvoirs. Un Halo rouge s'élève enfin et disparaît au dessus de mon amie.

Titus : La Magie du Sang a choisit.

Raven : La quoi ?

Clarke : La Magie du Sang te permet de contrôler les gens, ils ne deviennent plus que des poupées sans volonté entre tes mains. C'est une magie ancienne et qui a été longtemps bannie car souvent utiliser pour faire le mal. Mais l'Enchanteur Merlin lui a redonné ces lettre de noblesse quand il l'a utilisé pour donner la vie a ceux qui était sur le point de la perdre ou ceux qui ne pouvait pas la créer.

Titus : Je suis impressionné Princesse comment savez vous tout ceci ?

Clarke : Il m'arrive de vous écouter Maitre quand vous me donner cours (Sourire)

Titus : Hé bien comme quoi les miracles existent (sourire)

Clarke : Je te donnerai plusieurs grimoire pour t'apprendre, je t'aiderai au besoin ne t'inquiètes pas.

Raven : Merci Clarke.

Clarke : Voici mon présent, ce sont les plans de l'Argo le célèbre navire des Argonautes. Je te confie la construction de nos navires lors de la quête.

Raven me saute au cou et m'arrache les papiers des mains je ris et m'écarte pour la laisser profiter de la soirée tranquillement. Je suis appuyée contre un mur plié en deux de douleur quand John arrive. Je me relève vite mais trop tard il m'a vu, et me regarde avec inquiétude.

John : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Nylah : Elle paie le prix.

Clarke : Nylah !

Nylah : Il ne dira rien et si je ne suis pas là il pourra s'occuper de toi en cas de besoin.

John : On m'explique ?

Nylah : Retrouve nous dans 10 minutes dans la chambre de Clarke on t'expliquera.

Nylah me transporte magiquement jusqu'à mon lit, elle me retire doucement ma tunique et m'allonge encore plus doucement quand on frappe à la porte. John rentre et se poste près de moi l'air préoccupé.

John : De quel prix elle parle, je pensais que tu avais dit que c'était juste la fatigue.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas mentit, Hécate m'a bien fait un cadeau mon prix est de souffrir pendant un an. Aden était mourant normalement j'aurai dû payer bien plus, tu ne dois rien dire à personne jures le.

John : Mais tu es folle ! Un an pliée en deux de douleur, comment tu veux qu'on le remarque pas ?

Clarke : Jures le John sinon j'efface tes souvenirs.

John : Je le jure mais tu ne pourras pas le cacher bien longtemps.

Nylah : Elle est plus têtue qu'une mule.

Clarke : Attrapes-moi le grimoire sur ma table stp.

John : Tiens, c'est un de ma mère qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

Clarke : Un sort pour maintenir mon énergie équilibrée durant toute la journée.

Nylah : Tu souffriras moins le jour mais la nuit ça sera deux fois pire.

Clarke : La nuit personne ne me voit, je pourrai gérer.

John : Comment je peux t'aider ?

Clarke : En restant près de moi, si tu me vois faiblir téléportes-moi ici si Nylah n'est pas là.

John : Très bien, Nylah je pense que tu devrais insonoriser la chambre de Clarke, ces nuit vont être mouvementées à partir de demain.

Nylah : C'est déjà fait, je te préviens cela va faire mal.

Clarke : Je sais, fais-le.

Nylah lance le sort et je m'évanouis sous le coup de la douleur, quand je me réveille je découvre John endormit sur une chaise près de moi. Les douleurs sont supportables aussi j'en profite pour expédier John dormir et me préparer rapidement. Une fois fait je prends mon petit déjeuner avec les autres en parlant joyeusement. Une violente pointe me traverse le cœur mais je souris et continu à manger. Ensuite vient l'entrainement, les cours, l'entrainement magique etc. Je supporte cela 3 mois sans incidents si ce n'est les nuits plus affreuses les une que les autres. Nylah et John veillent sur moi et je m'apprête à attaquer une nouvelle journée quand une douleur me cloue au sol. Je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois ni John, ni Nylah. Je ne peux pas rester là quand Costia arrive vers moi, je ferme les yeux et tente de me relever en vain.

Costia : Clarke qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Clarke : J'ai besoin d'un service Costia peux tu me transporter dans ma chambre sans avertir personne stp.

Costia : D'accord attrapes mon cou, je t'aide voilà c'est bien.

Une fois dans ma chambre Nylah arrive et me couche, Costia est bien décidée à ne pas bouger tant qu'on ne lui a pas expliqué quand John rentre comme une tornade dans ma chambre.

John : Désolé j'étais avec Bellamy ça va ? Question stupide il fait jour comment c'est possible ?

Nylah : Le sort s'affaiblis ça risque d'arriver de plus en plus souvent il va falloir être plus vigilent.

Costia : Quelqu'un veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

John : Elle paie le Prix !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :** Un an de douleurs

Costia : Le prix pour la guérison d'Aden n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Tu ne dois pas en parler Costia, jures-le.

Costia : Ne m'obliges pas à mentir à Lexa stp.

Clarke : Tu ne lui mens pas, tu ne lui en parles pas c'est tout.

Costia : C'est pareil et tu le sais, quel est ton prix ?

Nylah lève ma tunique, je n'ai même pas la force de l'en empêcher mon corps est couvert de bleus. Une nouvel vague de douleur m'assaillit et je me roule en boule en attendant que ça passe.

John : Elle doit payer pendant un an pour avoir sauvé Aden, elle doit supporter la douleur encore et encore et la nuit c'est encore pire.

Nylah : Tu dois en parler aux autres Clarke, ton cercle pourrait t'aider à te maintenir en forme.

Clarke : Non cela les affaiblirait, ils s'en voudraient je ne veux pas les inquiéter.

Costia : On ne peut rien faire pour la soulager ?

John : Cela fait trois mois que je cherche dans tous les grimoires, j'ai interrogé tout les enchanteurs. Ils m'ont tous dit qu'une Magie puissante à toujours un prix.

Nylah : Tu as besoin d'une pause, et la seule chose qui marche c'est….

Clarke : Tais toi cela n'arrivera pas.

Costia : Qu'est ce qui marche ? Dis-moi Nylah ?

John : Il n'y a que quand elle est dans les bras de Lexa que la douleur s'éteint.

Clarke : John ! Vous ne savez pas tenir votre langue tous les deux. Ne t'inquiètes pas Costia je vais dormir et demain ça ira mieux, il faut juste que je m'habitue à ce stade de la douleur.

John : Très bien, je vais prévenir que tu es souffrante, mais que Nylah t'a soignée.

Nylah : Je leur dirai que demain tu seras en pleine forme.

Costia : Je vais rester près de toi, dors, je veille sur toi.

Clarke : Merci, promets que tu n'en parleras pas stp ?

Costia : Je te le promets, tu ne te soucis pas assez de toi Clarke.

Je m'endors complètement épuisée, j'entends vaguement qu'on quitte la pièce et sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Je me sens bien ici, je reconnais l'endroit et je souris en voyant Hestia près d'un feu.

Hestia : Bonjour mon enfant, tu vis des temps difficiles.

Clarke : Je paie le prix, je ne regrette rien Déesse.

Hestia : Je le sais mon enfant, Hécate a fait au mieux elle a été très impressionnée par la force de ton cœur.

Clarke : Je suis contente qu'elle se soit éveillée, la quête me semble loin mais je sais que nous aurons besoin d'elle.

Hestia : Tu vas devoir rentrer, je ne peux bloquer plus longtemps la douleur. Mais sache que ça sera pire, si tu arrives au point de non retour embrasse Lexa.

Clarke : Pourquoi Déesse je dois faire cela, et pourquoi je n'ai pas mal dans ses bras ?

Hestia : C'est une chose que tu dois découvrir toi-même, courage nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Je me réveille en hurlant de douleurs, Costia sursaute violement et s'approche de moi.

Costia : Je suis là du calme, j'ai essayé tous les sorts de sommeil, et de guérison connus rien ne marche c'est rageant.

Clarke : Je…dois…payer…le prix Costia !

Je me tord de douleur, Nylah prend le relais en début de soirée et tente de me faire manger quand on tape à ma porte.

Lexa : Clarke, je sens que tu ne vas pas bien qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Nylah : Un puissant virus mais demain ça ira mieux.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas Nylah s'occupe de moi.

Lexa : Costia m'envoie elle m'a dit de te dire, nul ne mérite de souffrir autant je te la prête pour ce soir. Elle a refusé de m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Clarke : Tu es vraiment tombée sur une perle rare, remercies la mais dis lui que ce n'est pas la…..(Douleurs)

Lexa : Clarke, ce n'est pas normal on devrait aller voir ta mère ?

Nylah : Vraiment Clarke, si tu ne te décides pas à faire quelque chose je lui raconte tout.

Clarke : Tu as juré Nylah, je ne peux pas lui demander, après ça sera pire.

Lexa : Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Clarke : Retourne te coucher Lex ça va….je

Nylah : Prends la dans tes bras Lexa, toi seule peux l'apaiser.

Clarke : Nylah ! Arrêtes ne l'écoutes pas je vais bien.

Lexa rentre dans mon lit et me tire dans ses bras, elle me serre fort contre elle et la douleur s'efface petit à petit.

Nylah : Vraiment ce n'était pas si difficile. Je vous laisse, essaie de rester un peu Lexa, tu lui fais du bien.

Nylah s'en va, Lexa ne m'a pas lâché et pour la première fois en trois mois je n'ai plus aucune douleur.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Clarke ?

Clarke : Un enchantement a mal tourné, je m'entrainais et le sort mais revenu. Nylah a dit que ça passera d'ici demain mais que ma nuit va être difficile.

Lexa : Tu ne devrais pas t'entrainer seule à la Magie, on a assez de professeurs pour cela.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, Costia et John m'ont trouvé et m'ont emmené à Nylah.

Je contact Nylah qui me dit qu'elle a passé le message de mon mensonge, et elle m'ordonne de dormir tant que je le peux.

Lexa : Bien tu devrais manger un peu, attends je vais chercher ton assiette.

Si tôt qu'elle me lâche la douleur me frappe et je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de traverser mes lèvres.

Lexa : Clarke, mais c'est quoi tous ces bleus au juste ?

Clarke : Contre coup, ils auront disparu demain ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lexa se réinstalle et je me blottis conte elle, Nylah a raison j'ai besoin d'une pause et Lexa est là autant en profiter.

Lexa : Clarke, pourquoi tu n'as plus mal quand je te serre dans mes bras ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas.

Lexa : Tu mens n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Non je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement mais je sais des choses.

Lexa : Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas appelée si je pouvais t'apaiser ?

Clarke : Lexa je suis blottie dans tes bras dans mon lit, et ta copine est dans la pièce d'à côté !

Lexa : Dit comme ça forcement, mais si Costia m'a dit de venir c'est que tu es comme ça depuis un moment ?

Clarke : Ce matin, ne soit pas fâchée contre moi stp.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas fâchée Clarke mais à l'avenir quand tu vas aussi mal appelles moi promis ?

Clarke : Promis, tu peux partir si tu veux ça va mieux.

Lexa : Dors je reste un peu.

Clarke : Merci.

Je n'ai plus la force de résister et je m'endors bien au chaud contre Lexa. Ma nuit fut merveilleusement douce, et je me réveille dans ses bras en souriant. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas si bien dormis ? Surement jamais pour être honnête. Je me décale petit à petit de ses bras pour m'habituer à la douleur qui est devenue à nouveau supportable. Je regarde Lexa une dernière fois, je ne sais pas un jour je pourrai la revoir comme cela donc j'en profite. Je me lève et passe ma main doucement sur sa joue pour la réveiller…..

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse, tu sembles aller mieux ?

Clarke : Oui merci d'être restée hier, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis aussi bien.

Lexa : Il faut croire que je suis confortable (sourire)

Clarke : A croire que oui, qui l'aurait cru avec ton corps de crevette.

Lexa : Et bien mon corps de crevette t'a servit de doudou toute la nuit alors un peu de respect Princesse.

Clarke : Je te remercie, tu peux retourner dans tes quartier Costia doit s'inquiéter.

Lexa : D'accord, à plus tard alors.

Clarke : A plus tard Lexa et encore merci.

Lexa sort de ma chambre et John apparaît devant moi, je sursaute et lui balance un coussin dans la figure en râlant.

Clarke : Bon sang John, arrêtes d'apparaître comme ça.

John : Content de voir que tu vas mieux Princesse, Persée nous attend pour notre évaluation au combat.

Clarke : C'est aujourd'hui ?

John : Et oui, tu tiendras le coup ?

Clarke : Il faudra bien, je vais me préparer on se retrouve sur le terrain. Et John merci pour hier.

John : A ton service Princesse, Wells est inquiet, tu devrais aller le voir.

Clarke : D'accord merci.

Je finis de me préparer et file engloutir un petit déjeuner, la douleur est constante mais supportable pourvu que ça dure. Je retrouve Wells et Raven sur le terrain et mon petit ami me prend dans ses bras.

Wells : Et ma Princesse comment tu vas ?

Clarke : Bien, cela m'apprendra à jouer les apprenties sorcières.

Raven : Vraiment, j'étais à deux doigts de venir te voir. Tu avais l'air de souffrir énormément, et puis ça c'est arrêté. Nylah nous a arrêté avant qu'on déboule tous dans ta chambre.

Clarke : C'est bon ne vous inquiétez pas Lexa s'est occupée de moi.

Wells : Lexa était avec toi ?

Clarke : Oui pourquoi ?

Raven : Je vais voir Finn il stresse pour l'évaluation.

Je regarde Raven s'éloigner et rapporte mon attention sur Wells qui semble contrarié.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Wells : Je vais te poser une question et j'aimerai que tu me répondes franchement Clarke.

Clarke : Bien sur, c'est ce que je fais toujours.

Wells : Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Ok je ne m'attendais pas à une question si direct, réfléchis Clarke. Je ne veux pas lui mentir plus que nécessaire ainsi je souffle en lui disant.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi Wells.

Wells : Je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant Clarke, je sais que pour moi oui. Mais pour toi je ne pense pas, tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme tu la regardes.

Clarke : Et elle ne me regardera jamais comme toi tu me regardes Wells, je sors d'une nuit affreuse peut-on en parler à un autre moment ?

Wells : Bien sur de toute façon Persée est là.

Persée : Bonjour à tous, on s'échauffe et place au combat aujourd'hui c'est combat au bâton.

On se met en position pour s'échauffer, je serre les dents quand la douleur se rappelle à mon souvenir et continu à courir. On est séparé en 4 groupes sous la supervision de Lexa, Roan, Bellamy et Persée. Je tombe sur le groupe de Bellamy avec Octavia, Harper, John et Monty.

Bellamy : Bien Harper tu combats Octavia, la première personne qui touche l'autre a gagné.

Les filles se mettent en position et se tournent autour, évidement Octavia l'emporte en un temps records mais je trouve qu'Harper c'est bien battue.

Bellamy : Monty contre Clarke c'est partit.

Je me saisis de mon bâton, c'est un peu la seule arme où je ne suis pas ridicule donc pas question de me faire toucher. Je tourne autour de Monty telle une Lionne et attaque. Un coup, deux coups, pas chassés, saut et finalement mon bâton se retrouve sous sa gorge.

Bellamy : Et bien Princesse t'as mangé du lion aujourd'hui ? Ok, John/ Octavia en place.

Le combat est déjà plus équilibré mais une nouvelle fois après une séries de coups Octavia touche John.

Bellamy : Harper/Monty en place.

Monty refuse tout net de frapper sur sa Princesse et n'esquisse pas un geste quand elle attaque.

Bellamy : Vraiment Monty ?

Monty : Elle m'a eu par surprise.

Bellamy : C'est ça ! John/ Clarke en place.

Mes yeux croisent ceux de Lexa une demi-seconde avant de commencer, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ma nuit. Jamais cela ne se reproduira, autant me faire une raison. John n'attaque pas de toutes ses forces conscient de mon état, moi par contre je ne m'en prive pas et il finit par s'y mettre sérieusement. J'enchaine les coups et les sauts, nos bâtons s'entrechoquent violement plusieurs fois. Puis d'un coup je m'écarte sur le coté et le touche sur le bras.

Bellamy : Et bien John on n'est pas en forme aujourd'hui ?

John : Je dirais plutôt que les filles sont déchainées ce matin.

Les combats continus comme ça, je finis par battre Harper. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui mais autant que ma frustration serve à quelque chose. Bellamy aussi combat, il me fait face et me lance…

Bellamy : Alors Princesse tu es prête à rencontrer le sol ?

Clarke : Dans tes rêves Bell, c'est toi qui va manger le sol pour une fois.

Bellamy : Ton Prince ne regarde pas par là, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de l'impressionner à moins que ça ne soit quelqu'un d'autre ?

Clarke : Tu te décides à attaquer ou tu veux parler ?

Bellamy : A vos ordres Princesse, en garde.

Un violent échange s'en suit, d'habitude je suis déjà à terre depuis un moment. Mais aujourd'hui je lâche toute ma frustration, ma colère dans mes coups. Bellamy en viens à reculer sous l'œil étonné du groupe, un dernier coup et son bâton vole entre mes mains. Je le rattrape en vol et dans un mouvement circulaire le place sous sa gorge.

Octavia : Non mais Clarke qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

Bellamy : Bravo Princesse, tu te décides à te réveiller il était temps.

Octavia : Il ne te reste plus que moi.

Clarke : Prête à perdre pour une fois ?

Bellamy : Puisque vous êtes prêtes en position, combattez !

J'ai l'impression de voler autour d'Octavia, j'enchaine les coups de plus en plus vite. Et surtout de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'Octavia pose un genou a terre. D'un coup rapide son bâton lui échappe des mains et le mien se retrouve sous sa gorge.

Octavia : Mais enfin t'as mangé quoi au petit déjeuner, parce que j'en veux.

Clarke : J'avais juste besoin de me défouler, et puis c'est cool de gagner pour une fois.

Persée : Bellamy, qui est le champion de ton groupe ?

Bellamy : Clarke !

Persée : Intéressant, Lincoln pour mon groupe et Wells pour le groupe de Lexa et Nathan pour le groupe de Roan. Un duel de champion ça vous va ?

Roan : On a le droit de participer alors ?

Persée : Oui, je supervise le dernier debout gagne.

Lexa : Combat réel alors ?

Bellamy : Ca va saigner.

Lincoln : Je suis partant.

Wells : Moi aussi.

Nathan : Quand vous voulez.

Clarke : Je vais m'abstenir, j'ai déjà trop forcé.

Roan : Bein alors t'as peur de nous ?

Clarke : Pas du tout !

Hé c'est vrai, seulement à mesure des combats la douleur est montée et je peine à rester debout.

Wells : Aller Princesse il serait temps d'assumer tes combats.

Piquée au vif je m'avance au milieu de la piste, John me fait signe d'arrêter mais je l'ignore et me mets en position.

Persée : Combattez !

J'ai mal, tellement mal que ça me coupe la respiration et j'enchaine les coups violents pour désarmer Nathan qui a choisit de m'attaquer. Nathan n'a pas le temps d'en placer une que je lui écrase mon coude dans le ventre, il tombe et je le touche avec mon bâton. Et d'un, Lincoln combat Wells et Bellamy arrive pour un second Round. Tout mon corps me brule et je tape de toute mes forces sur le bâton de Bellamy après un enchainement particulièrement compliqué. Son bâton se brise en deux et je le touche au niveau de l'épaule avec le mien. Je me retourne, il ne reste plus que Wells, Lexa et moi debout.

Persée : Lexa restes en retrait tu prendras le vainqueur.

Wells : C'est partit ma Princesse je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire pour une fois.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui à la fin ?

Wells : C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ?

Sans un mot de plus il se lance à l'attaque et je suis étonnée de me voir esquiver aussi vite. Je lance une série d'attaques puissantes mais je retiens mes coups car je ne veux pas le blesser.

Clarke : Pourquoi ça ne me suffirait pas hein ? Tu es parfait et je ne devrais avoir besoin de personne d'autre.

Nouveaux enchainements compliqués, Wells se reprend et je me mets à défendre.

Wells : Je ne veux que ton bonheur et ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il se trouve.

Clarke : Tu n'en sais rien ? J'ai besoin de temps on est encore jeunes tout peut arriver.

Wells : Je resterai près de toi ma Princesse, tant que tu voudras de moi je serai là.

Au moment où il dit ça son bâton s'écrase au sol et je le touche au niveau du genou. Je suis à bout de souffle, Wells me sourit tendrement et s'écarte pour laisser entrer Lexa au centre de la piste.

Lexa : Je pense que ça ira Clarke.

Clarke : Tu as peur Sergent-chef ?

Persée : On dirait que la Princesse est encore en forme Sergent, auriez vous peur de la blesser ?

Lexa : Capitaine, elle n'est plus en état de combatte elle tient à peine debout.

Clarke : Je peux quand même te battre Lexa.

John : Clarke arrêtes.

Persée : Princesse ?

Pour toute réponse je me place en position de combat devant Lexa, Persée crie et le combat commence. Je vois que Lexa ne fait que me repousser mais je continu à attaquer de toutes mes forces quand même. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois tomber amoureuse de la seule personne que je ne peux pas avoir. J'enchaine les coups encore plus forts et Lexa commence à reculer doucement. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois une Princesse ? Lexa réplique enfin et se défend, je ne sens même plus la douleur à ce niveau du combat. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois l'élue des Dieux ? J'attaque à nouveaux de toutes mes forces et Lexa recule. De plus en plus. Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'oublier ?

Lexa : Clarke arrêtes qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Clarke : DIS-MOI POURQUOI ?

J'abats mon bâton une dernière fois et Lexa tombe à genoux en nage, mon bâton lui touche l'épaule et je m'écroule par terre.

John : CLARKE !

Je respire difficilement et John vient m'aider à me lever, personne ne parle et tous me regardent étrangement.

Monty : Clarke tu es blessée tu saignes, regardes, tu as du t'ouvrir la lèvre.

Je ne peux pas répondre, je suis trop concentrée à pas hurler de douleur.

John : Je l'emmène se faire soigner.

On se téléporte dans ma chambre et Nylah apparaît, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi je pleure dans ses bras. John me tapote le dos et part pour rassurer les autres. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Nylah : (Mental) Tu craques c'est tout, trop de choses reposent sur tes épaules pour ton âge.

Clarke : Je n'y arrive plus Nylah, la douleur ce n'est rien à coté de faire semblant que tout va bien quand je vois Lexa et Costia ensemble. Je veux oublier que je l'aime, je veux oublier Nylah.

Hécate apparaît alors devant nous et me regarde tendrement….

Hécate : Si tel est ton vœux je peux te l'accorder un temps.

Nylah : Clarke non, si tu oublies plus rien ne pourra t'apaiser.

Hécate : Non cela ne marche pas comme ça Sorcière blanche. Je ne peux effacer ce qui est déjà en place, mais je peux lui permettre de passer outre et que ça ne lui brise plus le cœur.

Clarke : Et quel est votre prix cette fois ci Déesse ?

Hécate : On va dire que ma magie se nourrit d'émotions, et toutes celles que tu vas refouler inconsciemment me serviront.

Clarke : D'accord faites disparaître ce sentiment, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.

Nylah : Clarke je t'en prie réfléchis.

Hécate : Ce n'est que pour un temps, quand elle aura finit de payer son du à la Magie elle retrouvera son état normal.

Clarke : Je serai normal ?

Hécate : Oui, tu ne te souviendras plus que tu aimes Lexa c'est tout. C'est une illusion si tu préfères, tu te souviendras d'elle comme de ton amie, Wells ton amoureux.

Nylah : Et si elle a une autre crise comme hier, comment elle survivra sans Lexa ?

Hécate : Je ne peux défaire ce qui a été fait, elle pourra toujours l'apaiser.

Clarke : Faites le Déesse vous avez ma permission et mes remerciements.

Un Halo bleu comme la nuit m'entoure alors et d'un coup mise à part la douleur physique je me sens bien. Je ne sais plus de quoi on parlait avec Nylah.

Clarke : De quoi on parlait déjà ?

Nylah : (Souffle) De la correction que tu as mise à tes amis au bâton, tu es effrayante quand tu es en colère.

Clarke : Surement, toute cette histoire de quête et de guerre m'a surement mise à bout. La douleur semble moins forte aujourd'hui c'est bien. Je vais aller m'excuser j'ai peut être tapé un peu fort sur Nathan, et mon pauvre Wells doit avoir mal au genou. On se voit plus tard ?

Nylah : Bien sur, je serai là en cas de besoin.

Clarke : Super à plus tard.

Je sors de ma chambre le cœur léger, j'ai vraiment tapé fort sur Lexa. En même temps il n'y a pas trente six solutions pour gagner contre elle. Je rejoins l'entrainement et je souris à Wells, je le prend dans mes bras et l'embrasse.

Clarke : Coucou mon Prince, ça va ton genou je n'ai pas tapé trop fort ?

Wells : Tu sembles heureuse tout va bien ? Tu étais dans un sacré état tout à l'heure.

Clarke : L'adrénaline du combat c'est tout, je vais voir comment va Nathan. On mange ensemble tout à l'heure, juste tout les deux ça te dit ?

Wells : Bien sur, Clarke tu es sure que ça va ?

Clarke : Bien sur, à tout à l'heure.

Après avoir pris des nouvelles de Nathan et de Lexa qui ne m'en veulent pas du tout je pars aux écuries. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas regardé les étoiles, avant je montais souvent sur le toit pour les observer. Je me décide à grimper et me laisse tomber en souriant. Raven et Octavia s'assoient prés de moi sans un mot, on s'allonge juste et on profite du spectacle.

Raven : Tout va bien ?

Clarke : Oui et toi ?

Raven : Et bien je n'ai pas démolit la meilleure combattante de la Garde Noire donc je suis un peu déçue.

Clarke : Lexa s'en remettra, de plus c'est bien la seule arme où je suis douée.

Octavia : Et bien pour être douée tu l'es j'ai encore mal à l'épaule à cause de tes coups.

Clarke : Désolée, bon je vous laisse je vais manger avec Wells en amoureux.

Raven : Ha bon ?

Clarke : Pourquoi as tu l'air si étonnée, tu le fais souvent avec Finn non ?

Raven : Justement toi tu ne fais pas ce genre de choses normalement.

Clarke : Et bien maintenant si, je vous laisse bonne soirée.

Je descends l'échelle quand la douleur reviens en force, je respire un grand coup et reprend ma route. Je croise Costia et je m'arrête discuter un moment avec elle.

Clarke : Je crains d'avoir abimé la fierté de ta chérie.

Costia : Elle s'en remettra, de se faire battre de temps en temps ne peux pas lui faire de mal.

Clarke : Oui c'est sur, bien je ne tarde pas Wells m'attend pour un diner romantique.

Costia : Vraiment ?

Clarke : Pourquoi tout le monde à l'air étonné par cela au juste ?

Costia : Non c'est juste, enfin peut importe je suis contente que tu ailles mieux.

Clarke : Oui merci encore pour hier, je te laisse, occupes toi bien de notre Sergent-chef préféré.

Je cours jusqu'à notre endroit à Wells et moi et je souris en voyant qu'il a tout préparé. Je me glisse dans ses bras et on mange tranquillement. La soirée se passe merveilleusement bien et Wells me raccompagne comme un gentleman jusqu'à ma porte. Un dernier baiser et je rentre enfin dans ma chambre. Evidement je vais le payer d'avoir si trainer, la douleur va m'empêcher de dormir une partie de la nuit mais ça valait le coup. Je me couche et c'est partit pour la nuit horrible, je me mets en boule pour étouffer mes cris de douleurs.

 **8 Mois plus tard…..**

Je suis épuisée, non c'est même plus épuisée à ce niveau là. Le sort qui stabilise mon énergie s'amenuise de mois en mois et j'ai du mal à ne pas m'écrouler à chaque pas. Je croise Marcus dans un couloir et me force à sourire, il est souvent dans le Royaume de Lincoln.

Clarke : Bonjour mon Oncle, tu repars déjà ?

Kane : Bonjour Clarke, oui j'apportais un message à ton père.

Clarke : Tu reviens bientôt ? Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas entrainé ensemble je voudrais te montrer mes progrès.

Kane : Le mois prochain en même temps que la Princesse Octavia, tu as l'air épuisé ? Tu n'aurais pas maigri aussi ?

Clarke : J'ai pris du muscle c'est tout, l'entrainement de la Garde Noire ça ne rigole pas.

Kane : D'accord, je te laisse mon cheval m'attend prends soin de toi.

Clarke : Toi aussi, dis à Octavia qu'elle nous manque.

Kane : Je lui passerai le message.

Je poursuis mon chemin quand une violente douleur m'empêche de faire un pas de plus. Mon père choisit ce moment là pour arriver et je me force à respirer calmement en souriant.

Clarke : Bonjour papa, tu passes une bonne journée ?

Jack : Bonjour ma fille, que fais tu à trainer dans les couloirs ?

Clarke : Je cherche une porte pour m'évader quelle question ?

Jack : (Sourire) Tu sais bien que je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi toute cette histoire de quête ne se ferait pas.

Clarke : Notre peuple compte sur nous, tout comme les autres Royaumes nous devons montrer l'exemple.

Jack : Je vais donc écouter ces paroles pleines de sagesse et aller travailler, je te conseil d'en faire de même.

Clarke : Oui bonne fin de journée, embrasses maman pour moi.

Il tourne les talons, je t'en supplie jambe bouge et marche. Après un monstrueux effort j'arrive à me mettre en route et à tourner dans un couloir hors de vu de mon père. Je suis pliée en deux de douleur, la dernière fois que j'ai eu mal comme ça j'ai faillit m'évanouir.

Bellamy : Clarke ça va ?

Clarke : Bell, oui je reprends mon souffle (Sourire crispé)

Bellamy : Tu es blanche Clarke tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Clarke : Tu n'as pas vu John ou Nylah par hasard ?

Bellamy : Non mais je peux peut être t'aider ?

Clarke : D'accord mais tu ne poses aucune question.

Bellamy : D'accord !

Clarke : Il faudrait me transporter dans ma chambre je ne peux plus marcher.

Je vois qu'il s'apprête à parler et je lui lance un regard noir, il ferme la bouche et me prend dans ses bras. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule complètement épuisée, j'espère qu'on ne va croiser personne. John apparaît devant ma chambre au moment où Bellamy me dépose dans le lit délicatement.

John : Merci Bell je prends le relais.

Bellamy : Ok j'ai mentit je vais poser des questions et je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir des réponses.

Clarke : Bell je suis juste fatiguée, un peu de surmenage rien de méchant. John a un sort pour me remettre sur pied rapidement, demain je serai en pleine forme.

Bellamy : Ok je ne suis pas Luna mais je sais que tu mens Clarke.

John : Bell, tu ne veux pas savoir crois moi.

Bellamy s'assoit sur une chaise et Nylah apparaît près de moi, elle passe sa main au dessus de moi.

Nylah : Le sort est efficace à 30 pourcent Clarke.

Bellamy : Quel sort ?

John : Celui qui la maintient debout.

Clarke : John !

Nylah : Ca suffit Clarke, il faut leur dire maintenant.

Bellamy : Nous dire quoi ? Clarke stp ?

Clarke : John va chercher mon cercle on va commencer par eux, n'oublies pas Octavia stp.

John s'éclipse et mon cercle apparaît dans ma chambre un à un, Octavia arrive en dernier et s'assoie prés de moi.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qui se passe, encore un sort qui a mal tourné ?

Clarke : Je ne voulais pas vous en parler, mais de toute évidence mon état s'aggrave et je ne pourrai pas vous le cacher plus longtemps.

Raven : De quoi tu parles ?

Roan : Je savais qu'une chose n'allait pas, tu maigris, tu es tout le temps fatiguée qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Clarke : Je….. (Larmes de douleurs)

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus je me roule en boule et me concentre sur ma respiration pour ne pas hurler. Tous me regardent avec inquiétude sauf John et Nylah qui maintenant on l'habitude de me voir comme ça.

John : Elle paie le prix !

Octavia : Non ! Tu as dis qu'il n'y en avait pas, tu nous as dit qu'Hécate t'avait fait un cadeau ?

Lexa : Elle nous a mentit on dirait. (Regard dur)

(Halo doré)

Hestia apparaît et tous s'agenouillent devant elle, je pleure de douleurs. Il ne me restait qu'un mois à tenir et ils n'auraient jamais rien su.

Hestia : Mes enfants ne soyez pas trop durs avec Clarke, elle a voulu vous protéger. C'est pourquoi elle est destinée, ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Lexa, Aden était mourant et bien que Clarke est réveillé Hécate il fallait payer à la Magie un tribu pour avoir le droit de le sauver. Hécate aime faire des marchés, elle te propose des choix et Clarke a choisit de payer quel qu'en soit le prix.

Jasper : Quel était le prix exactement ?

Hestia : Un an de douleur physique, je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu tenir quelqu'un aussi longtemps. Je vous donne un aperçut de ce que Clarke endure depuis de longs mois, un geste vaut mille mots des fois.

Hestia lève les mains et tous mes amis John et Nylah compris s'écroulent de douleurs. Hestia claque des doigts et mes amis se relèvent hébétés.

Roan : C'est impossible de vivre comme ça pendant aussi longtemps.

Monty : Comment fais tu pour faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Hestia : Elle vous a protégé de la vérité car elle savait que vous réagiriez comme ça. Il lui reste un mois à tenir, elle va s'affaiblir de plus en plus et elle aura besoin de vous près d'elle.

Bellamy : Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

Lincoln : Clarke, tu dois arrêter de vouloir nous protéger à tout prix, nous sommes ton cercle, nous sommes là pour t'aider.

Nylah : Parce qu'elle vous aime, chacun d'entre vous.

Octavia : Comment tu peux dire ça, elle nous a mentit ?

Nylah : Comme je sais que tu te retiens de hurler toute ta colère, je sais aussi que Roan se sent coupable de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour savoir si elle allait bien. Je sais que Bellamy pense être le pire des Chevaliers protecteurs de tout les temps. Raven se remémore chaque fois où elle l'a vu fatiguée et cru quand elle disait que ce n'était rien. Je lis dans les pensés c'est mon pouvoir, vous êtes tous contrariés mais je vous interdis de douter que Clarke vous aime.

Hestia : Des jours difficiles arrivent, restez soudés et ensemble vous vaincrez mes enfants.

(Halo doré)

Clarke : Je…suis...Désolée !

Roan se jette sur moi et me prend dans ses bras fortement, je grimace au contact mais je m'arrête vite quand je me rends compte qu'il pleure. Je resserre mes bars autour de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Clarke : Je suis désolé Grand frère.

Raven se joint au câlin en pleurant aussi, Octavia hésite entre larmes et colère. Finalement elle éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son frère, qui retient avec peine ses larmes. Jasper et Monty se rapprochent et après que Roan et Raven m'aient lâché, me serre dans leur bras. Lincoln soutient Octavia et me regarde tristement. Seul Lexa reste sans réaction le regard dur…je me recouche en boule face à une nouvelle vague de douleurs.

Bellamy : On va t'aider au mieux maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'il se passe.

Octavia : Ne nous mens plus jamais, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Monty : Je vais chercher ta mère, c'est la plus grande guérisseuse des 13 Royaumes. Je sais que tu ne veux pas inquiéter tes parents mais là tu n'as plus le choix.

Jasper : Je vais prévenir les autres.

John : Je vais voir maitre Titus.

Raven : Je vais prévenir le Roi.

Nylah : Je vais rassembler tous les Magiciens et Sorciers de la cour pour trouver une solution.

Octavia : Je vais chercher dans la bibliothèque un moyen d'aider aussi.

Bellamy : Je viens avec toi, on aura plus de chance à deux.

Lincoln : Je vais interroger Ladon, il connaît peut être une solution.

Nylah : Elle vous remercie, et elle dit « j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ? »

Roan : Tu es une tête de mule, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je vais te chercher de la soupe, il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

Tous partent et je reste seule avec Lexa qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot, je vois bien qu'elle est vraiment en colère et qu'elle se contient avec peine alors je ne dis rien et ferme les yeux. Costia arrive dans la chambre, elle souffle et prend la parole.

Costia : Elle voulait vous protéger, c'est une chose que tu peux surement comprendre. Cesses de faire ta tête de mule et parles lui, ou mieux prends la dans tes bras histoire de la soulager un peu.

Clarke : Pourquoi dans ses bras ?

Lexa : Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Une violente douleur m'empêche de répondre, Nylah de quoi je ne me souviens pas ? Nylah apparaît alors et parle à l'oreille de Costia, une fois finit elle repart comme elle est venue.

Costia : Fais se que je te dis Lexa, les questions ça sera pour plus tard. Je vais allumer un feu, et voir si Roan a trouvé ta soupe.

Clarke : Merci Costia.

Costia : Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Elle part de la chambre et Lexa s'installe dans le lit avec moi, elle me prend dans ses bras sans un mot et je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine. Bien que ne sachant pas pourquoi elle fait ça, la douleur semble régresser pour presque disparaître complètement.

Lexa : Clarke tu dors ?

Clarke : Non.

Lexa : Tant mieux parce que je veux que tu me promettes une chose et je veux que tu le fasses Magiquement.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas trop en état d'utiliser la Magie là.

Lexa : Je suis sérieuse Clarke.

Clarke : Très bien je ferai ce que tu voudras.

Lexa : Ne me mens plus jamais.

Clarke : Je te le promets.

Ma Magie s'enroule autour de Lexa et disparaît, je suis incapable de lui mentir dorénavant.

Lexa : Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où on c'est retrouvé comme ça ?

Clarke : Non, jamais il me semble.

Lexa : Te souviens tu ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Clarke : Tu es mon amie non ? Enfin plus que ça même, tu es spéciale pour moi.

Lexa : Clarke mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

Clarke : Je ne comprends pas de (gémissements de douleurs)

 **POV Lexa :**

Nylah : Arrête plus tu lui poses des questions et moins tu l'apaises. Tu n'écoutes rien ce n'est pas possible, tu ne pouvais pas attendre avant d'avoir des réponses ? Tu sais tout ce qu'elle a enduré pour toi ? Et toi comment tu la remercies, tu ne la regardes même pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle te trouve ça me dépasse, mais elle n'a que ton nom à la bouche, elle t'aime si fort que la douleur physique est devenu supportable quand Hécate lui a enlevé ses souvenirs. Je suis restée près d'elle jour, après jours et malgré ça tu es la seule qui peut l'apaiser. Malgré ça tu restes aveugle à ce qui est devant toi, tu ne mérites pas une personne si merveilleuse que Clarke. Alors la prochaine fois qu'on te demande de faire une chose sans parler tu le fais sans discuter surtout si c'est pour la personne qui a tout sacrifié pour toi.

Lexa : Je savais que tu l'aimais.

Nylah : Occupes-toi d'elle et tais-toi (disparaît)

Lexa : Tu en penses quoi ? Clarke ? (Dors profondément)

Lexa : Désolé Nylah il va falloir recommencer ton speech.

Nylah : (Mental) Ne me pousses pas à bout Lexa, tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je suis capable pour elle.

Lexa : Surement aussi loin que moi.

Au bout d'une heure Clarke dormait toujours dans mes bras, Aden rentre dans la pièce.

Aden : Elle est malade à cause moi ?

Lexa : Non mon grand, elle a fait son choix.

Aden : Tu vas l'aider n'est ce pas ? C'est ton rôle de la protéger.

Lexa : Plus jamais je ne l'abandonnerai je te le promets petit frère.

Aden : Omega m'a dit que si Clarke faiblissait trop l'invocation serait affaiblit et du coup la barrière risque de céder.

Lexa : On va s'en occuper, la prochaine fois demandes lui si un des 13 peut venir nous aider.

Chiron : Je suis là jeune Lexa. Il faut vous rassembler autour d'elle et lui donner de la force. Une fois fait l'invocation résistera assez longtemps pour que notre maitre se remette.

Lexa : Très bien, avez-vous un moyen pour qu'elle ne souffre plus.

Chiron : Vous, vous êtes la Magie la plus puissante au monde.

Lexa : Pardon.

Chiron : C'est vous le moyen, je vous laisse agissez sans tarder.

Aden regarde l'endroit où était Chiron avec de grands yeux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Le Roi et la Reine arrivent dans la chambre suivis de Raven et Monty. J'essaye de me lever pour les saluer mais Clarke est accrochée à moi et le Roi me fait signe de rester en place. Aden s'agenouille devant le Roi et la Reine et prend la parole.

Aden : Majesté c'est à cause de moi tout cela, en réparation même si ce n'est pas grand choses par rapport a ce que fait la Princesse je vous offre mes services. Je vous jure de vous servir jusqu'à réparation de cette dette.

Lexa : Aden !

Le Roi lève la main et je ferme la bouche il relève mon frère et à ma grande surprise le prend dans ses bras.

Jack : Ma fille ne me pardonnerait pas si j'acceptais cela. Tu es un jeune homme courageux, je comprends pourquoi ma fille t'aime autant. Restes comme tu es, veilles sur Clarke et ta dette sera largement payée.

Aden : Bien votre Majesté, je la protégerai toujours je vous le promets.

Abby : Maintenant que c'est réglé tout le monde dehors sauf toi Lexa, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ta présence va être requise ici un temps indéterminé.

Tout le monde sors de la pièce et la Reine enlève la tunique de Clarke, je détourne les yeux ne voulant pas en profiter.

Abby : Mon Dieu Clarke dans quel état es-tu ?

Je regarde et je serre les dents quand je vois le résultat de ces mois de souffrance sur le corps de Clarke. Elle est couverte de bleus, Abby lui remet sa tunique et la repositionne dans mes bras.

Lexa : Vous pouvez l'aider Majesté ?

Abby : Je le peux, mais c'est toi qui fais le plus gros du travail en restant près d'elle.

Lexa : Vous savez pourquoi je peux l'apaiser ?

Abby : Je pense que tu le sais aussi, tu l'as toujours su même si tu le camouffles très bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11 :** Morphée.

 **Clarke : 14 ans Lexa 16 ans**

Cela fait une semaine que mes amis se trouve à mon chevet, la douleur est de pire en pire et la plupart du temps je dors. Lexa ne m'a pas quittée, hormis pour manger et se laver. Même dans ses bras la douleur reste présente, bien que supportable. Les recherches n'ont rien donné, la Magie a un prix et on ne peut rien y faire. Roan est celui qui reste le plus avec moi, les autres tentent encore de trouver un moyen de m'apaiser.

Clarke : Vous devriez vous consacrer à vos entrainements au lieu de vous occuper de moi.

Roan : Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as passé pratiquement toute l'année seule face à cela.

Clarke : Nylah et John étaient là, sans eux je n'aurai pas tenu le choc.

Roan : Et crois moi on les a vivement remercié, Wells arrive pour prendre ma place. Tout va bien entre vous ?

Clarke : Il m'en veut de lui avoir mentit, il pense que je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

Roan : Tu sembles moins souffrir aujourd'hui ?

Clarke : Lexa vient de partir et je suis habituée à un certain stade de douleur maintenant.

Roan : Nul ne devrait être habitué à cela. Promets-moi que tu n'utiliseras plus jamais ce sort.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas te le promettre Roan, je le ferai encore pour vous sauver.

Roan : Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Clarke.

Clarke : Non mais je peux essayer.

Roan : Essaies de manger tant que la douleur est supportable.

On ne dit plus rien et je mange un peu, la douleur constante me fait perdre l'appétit rapidement. On toque à la porte et Wells arrive en me souriant.

Wells : Bonjour ma Princesse, Roan le Capitaine Persée te demande.

Roan : Je passerai plus tard, reposes toi (Bisous sur le front)

Wells : Comment te sens tu ce matin ?

Clarke : C'est supportable, comment c'est passé l'initiation des garçons ?

Wells : Nathan c'est éveillé à la Magie des Fusion Air/Feu. Monty c'est éveillé à la Magie de Protection et Jasper à celle de l'Invocation. Maitre Titus a dit que tu devrais lui apprendre car aucun des Professeurs n'en est capable.

Clarke : Je le ferai. Ont-ils aimé les cadeaux ?

Wells : Nathan est tout content de sa nouvelle armure, il se parade avec (sourire)

Clarke : Et Monty et Jasper ?

Wells : Monty est plongé dans le grimoire des sorts de guérison, on le voit presque plus depuis qu'il l'a (sourire) Quand à Jasper il tente de maitriser sa lance magique. Roan l'aide mais c'est laborieux.

Clarke : Et toi et Finn vous êtes prêts pour ce soir ?

Wells : Oui, tu es sure que tu peux être mon témoin dans ton état ?

Clarke : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde. Je te donne mon cadeau maintenant, c'est une boussole qui indique la direction de la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde.

Wells : Elle va me guider à toi alors.

Clarke : C'est l'idée oui, tu es sure que ça va ?

Wells : On a jamais reparlé de ce qui c'est passé sur le terrain, pas que je me plaigne mais tu es bizarre depuis ce moment là. Tu sembles avoir oublié une chose importante et je m'inquiète pour toi.

Clarke : Apparemment ma mémoire me joue des tours Lexa dit que j'ai oublié certaines choses aussi.

Wells : Tu te souviens de quoi par rapport à Lexa ?

(Halo blanc)

Nylah : Wells tu es demandé à la salle du trône ton père vient d'arriver.

Wells : Très bien, à ce soir ma Princesse.

Je regarde Wells s'éloigner, pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important ?

Clarke : Nylah, Hécate m'a prit des souvenirs n'est ce pas ?

Nylah : C'est toi qui a décidé, comme toujours elle propose des choix et tu as choisit d'oublier.

Clarke : Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne chose, j'ai l'impression d'être vide comme si il me manquait quelque chose d'important.

Nylah : Cela est bientôt fini, cette année ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Clarke : Comment as tu appris la Magie des âmes tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Nylah : C'est une histoire triste voila pourquoi.

Clarke : Tu veux bien me la raconter, ta voix est apaisante et j'aimerai dormir avant la cérémonie de Wells et Finn

Nylah : C'était il y a de nombreuses années, je vivais alors avec ma famille dans la forêt du Royaume Trikru. Ma mère qui était une sorcière aussi avait commencé mon apprentissage depuis 1 an. J'étais jeune et insouciante, j'ai rencontré une fille et je suis tombé amoureuse. Elle s'appelait Lisa, pendant une longue période nous sommes restées amies avant que tout ne dérape un soir. Ces parents étaient de nobles Enchanteurs et ils n'approuvaient pas notre relation, cela nous était égal nous étions heureuse juste elle et moi. Ces parents ont voulu la marier et nous sommes parties, malheureusement nous sommes tombées sur des assassins d'Azgeda. Je me suis battue, mais j'étais encore novice dans la Magie et finalement j'ai été vaincue. Au moment où un sort mortel allait m'atteindre Lisa m'a poussé, elle s'est écroulée dans mes bras. Ma colère était telle que la Magie des âmes s'est éveillée en moi, j'ai soumis les assassins et je les ai tués. Mais rien n'a pu sauver Lisa, je connais le sort ultime de guérison et je l'aurai fait si elle n'avait pas était déjà morte. Depuis ce jour, je suis devenu la Sorcière Blanche.

Clarke : En effet c'est triste, Lisa était très courageuse.

Nylah : Oui, dors maintenant ce soir je veille sur toi.

Clarke : Pourquoi le fais tu ?

Nylah : Tu sais pourquoi, dors. Ton âme me fait penser à elle, mais pas que, mon destin est de rester près de toi.

Clarke : Je ne te mérite pas (dors).

Du sang tellement de sang, la bataille fait rage autour de moi et je tente de sauver Nylah. Elle me dit de la laisser mais je ne veux pas, elle ne doit pas mourir. Pas elle aussi, j'ai déjà perdu tellement de gens que j'aimais. Je pleure et elle me caresse la joue tendrement, elle me dit qu'elle veillera toujours sur moi et ferme les yeux en souriant.

Clarke : NYLAH NON ! (Pleures)

Nylah : Je suis là Clarke, calmes toi.

Clarke : Non, tu dois partir, loin de moi et ne plus jamais me revoir tu m'entends ?

Nylah : Calmes toi, je sais déjà comment je mourrai depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Non je ne veux pas que tu meures par ma faute, il est encore temps de changer les choses.

Nylah : Je reste près de toi car tel est mon destin Clarke. Tu devrais te préparer la cérémonie va commencer et Wells t'attend.

Clarke : On en reparlera, je suis sure qu'on pourra te sauver.

Nylah : Non Clarke, c'est mes choix qui emmèneront ma fin et je les assumerai.

(Halo Blanc)

Je frissonne, je suis sensée perdre tous les gens que j'aime dans cette fichue guerre ? Je m'habille et respire doucement la douleur se réveille toujours plus fort la nuit. Je sors de la chambre et tombe sur Lexa qui me tend la main d'un sourire, je lui rends et glisse ma main dans la sienne. Ce simple contact m'apaise et on avance doucement.

Lexa : Il ne reste plus grand monde à éveiller dans notre groupe, l'enfance semble définitivement nous échapper.

Clarke : Tu es nostalgique ?

Lexa : Non je suis contente d'être bientôt adulte.

Clarke : Demain ne prévoit rien avec Costia, Aden et Anya on t'emmène quelque part ?

Lexa : Qu'est ce que vous avez mijoté encore ?

Clarke : C'est une surprise.

Lexa : Je n'aime pas les surprises Princesse.

Clarke : Tu feras un effort pour nous, je ne pourrai pas rester mais je voulais quand même voir ta tête.

Lexa : Ca promet et pourquoi j'ai le droit à une surprise ?

Clarke : Dans mon Royaume 16 ans ça se fête dignement. Le soir un bal est organisé, mes parents ont insisté alors ne me cries pas dessus.

Lexa : Très bien, je ne dis rien. On arrive, je te retrouve plus tard, ça va si je te lâche ?

Clarke : Oui je me suis habituée, si ce n'est pas plus fort je devrais le supporter.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas loin en cas de besoin.

Clarke : Je ferai un tour aux écuries ce soir, Zéphyr me manque.

Lexa : Tu es une vraie mère poule pour ce cheval ailé, Pégase dit que tu dorlotes trop ces fils.

Clarke : Vous vous êtes bien trouvé tous les deux, aussi insensible l'un comme l'autre.

Lexa : Je prends ça comme un compliment, assieds toi.

Je m'assois et Titus rentre suivi de Finn et Wells. Comme d'habitude, je n'écoute rien jusqu'à l'annonce des témoins. Finn choisit Raven et Wells et la cérémonie se poursuit. Un Halo d'un blanc parfait l'entoure alors et tout le monde retient son souffle.

Titus : La Magie du Sacrifice a choisit, il est inutile de vous dire à quel point elle est rare. Elle vous permet de sacrifier votre vie en échange d'une autre ou d'une cause juste. Cette Magie nécessite un courage exceptionnel, puissiez vous ne jamais en avoir besoin Prince.

La cérémonie reprend avec Wells et je me lève pour me placer prés de lui, Finn et son autre témoin. Un Halo gris se stabilise et s'efface quelques secondes plus tard.

Titus : La Magie de la pensée a choisit, dorénavant en te concentrant tu pourras entendre ce que pense les gens et même contrôler leur esprits au besoin. La Sorcière Blanche pourra t'enseigner à le contrôler si elle le désire.

Nylah : Je le ferai.

Wells : Merci.

La cérémonie prend fin, j'ai offert une armure aussi à chacun de mes camarades. Celle de Finn a le pouvoir de créer des illusions et celle de Wells peut disparaître.

Wells : Nathan va être vert de jalousie quand il va voir que je peux disparaître.

Clarke : La sienne peut se multiplier ce n'est pas mal non plus.

Finn : Merci Clarke, mon armure est magnifique.

Raven : Bien Octavia il ne reste plus que toi, Harper et Bryan et on sera tous fins prêts.

Octavia : J'espère que j'aurai une Magie assez puissante pour vous aider.

Clarke : Je suis sur que tu l'es déjà bien assez. (sourire)

Wells : Je confirme mon dernier combat contre toi date d'il y a trois jours et j'ai encore des courbatures.

On rit en discutant un peu, la douleur devient très vite insupportable et je m'excuse au près de mes amis pour rentrer. John apparaît près de moi et me transporte dans ma chambre sans un bruit.

Clarke : Merci John, peux tu me ramener Zéphyr stp ?

John : Pégase ne va pas être content mais bon tout ce qu'il faut pour faire plaisir à la Princesse. (Disparaît)

John : (Apparaît) Voila, je vais en profiter pour aller voir Comète. (Disparaît)

Clarke : Bonjour mon grand, je suis désolée je ne m'occupe pas trop de toi en ce moment.

Zéphyr : Princesse tu as encore mal ?

Clarke : Oui mais c'est bientôt finit, alors comment se passe ton entrainement, ton père te laisse un peu souffler ?

Zéphyr : Il est dur mais juste, j'ai gagné l'épreuve aujourd'hui alors ça va.

Clarke : Je suis fière de toi, je suis désolée, je suis épuisée je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

Zéphyr : Je reste près de toi, j'irai chercher Maitre Lexa si 'il y a un problème.

Clarke : Pourquoi vous appelez tous Lexa Maitre ?

Zéphyr : Mon père lui a prêté allégeance de par ce fait c'est notre Maitre aussi. De plus elle dégage beaucoup de puissance et d'autorité naturellement. Même les 13 la respectent énormément, cela ne peut être une coïncidence, mon Père ne prête pas souvent allégeance tu sais.

Clarke : je sais oui, quel était le dernier déjà ?

Zéphyr : Achille et Persée.

Clarke : Et bien cela remonte à pas mal de temps.

Zéphyr : Oui c'était des grands Héros, on considère Achille comme le Commandant suprême. Il est même devenu un Dieu à ce qu'on raconte. Mais depuis leur sommeil c'est dur d'en être certain.

(Clarke dors)

Zéphyr : Lexa est peut être un de ses descendants ? Non impossible les Titans ont tué tous les demis dieux encore vivants il y a longtemps. Je ferai mieux de dormir je commence à délirer.

Je vole, je me sens bien dans mon rêve, la douleur est partie. Peut être Hestia m'a-t-elle convoqué ?

Morphée : Bonjour Clarke élue des Dieux, je suis Morphée Dieu du sommeil et des rêves.

Clarke : C'est vous qui m'avait fait venir ?

Morphée : Oui mon enfant, ici ta douleur n'a pas lieu d'être mais le temps s'écoule différemment.

Clarke : C'est-à-dire ?

Morphée : 1 minute ici correspond à 1 heure ou 1 journée dans ton monde.

Clarke : Je dois donc me dépêcher, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

Morphée : Tes rêves sont prémonitoires comme tu le sais, je suis le Dieux des rêves. Je vais donc t'aider à y voir plus clair, déjà sache que l'avenir n'est pas écrit. Tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses, seul le passé ne peut être modifié. Tu auras besoin de moi et d'Hécate pour réveiller les Douze grands Dieux. Mais pour le moment il te reste 2 ans jour pour jour avant la bataille que tu as rêvé. Mon Royaume t'est ouvert à chaque fois que tu le désires, ou si tu as besoin de mes conseils, maintenant vas tes amis sont inquiets pour toi tu dors depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Seigneur une question ?

Morphée : Je t'écoute ?

Clarke : Pourquoi m'aider maintenant ?

Morphée : Car je t'ai observé depuis que tu es née, tu n'as jamais faiblit. Tu as le cœur pur et je suis un sentimental (sourire)

Clarke : Merci d'avoir arrêté la douleur.

Morphée : Tu as payé un prix bien lourd mon enfant, le prochain risque d'être pire.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, une douleur abominable me traverse le corps et je me plie en deux.

Roan : Clarke Dieu merci tu es réveillée tu as dormit une journée entière.

Clarke : Nylah j'ai besoin de toi stp.

(Halo blanc)

Nylah : On était inquiets, je vois pourquoi.

Roan : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Nylah : Clarke a rencontré une autre Divinité, elle était dans son Royaume. Préviens le Roi qu'il faut faire venir le conseil Clarke doit leur parler.

Clarke : Roan, trouves moi Lexa d'abord stp.

Roan : Je te la ramène, je préviens les autres aussi.

Clarke : Merci.

Je me mets en boule et j'essaie de respirer tranquillement mais la douleur est vraiment insupportable.

Nylah : Clarke, Morphée à raison tu sais. Ensemble on arrivera à changer ton rêve, je n'ai plus rien à t'enseigner sur la Magie des âmes mais je peux te former aux sortilèges que les Enchanteurs ne connaissent pas.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas que tu meures en me protégeant, promets le moi.

Nylah : Lexa arrive je t'attends à la salle du trône.

(Halo Blanc) (Toque à la porte)

Lexa : Votre Doudou est arrivé Princesse.

Clarke : Je suis désolée Lexa.

Lexa : Je plaisante Clarke, je suis contente de voir que tu es réveillée.

Clarke : J'aurai besoin de mon doudou un instant, je dois parler au conseil et je crains de ne pas tenir sur mes jambes assez longtemps pour le faire.

Sans un mot elle se glisse dans le lit et je me cale dans ses bras en fermant les yeux, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis si bien dans ses bras. J'ai essaye avec tout mon cercle il n'y a que Lexa qui m'apaise, heureusement Costia comprend la situation.

Clarke : Je te jure que tu n'auras plus à me faire des câlins une fois tout ça finit.

Lexa : Je vais me vexer à la fin.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Tu dis ça comme si tu te forçais à être contre moi.

Clarke : Je ne comprends pas juste pourquoi il n'y a que dans tes bras que je suis apaisée ? Mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était désagréable, c'est même tout le contraire. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi à ma place que quand je suis dans tes bras.

Lexa : Tant mieux Princesse.

Je ferme les yeux et respire à fond l'odeur de Lexa, j'adore son parfum de pêche.

Clarke : Après le conseil on va à ta surprise, d'ailleurs Joyeux Anniversaire.

Lexa : Merci mais c'était hier du coup (sourire) Ne t'inquiètes pas le bal a été décalé à ce soir.

Je me décale d'elle, c'est vrai j'ai dormis 24 heures la douleur me revient mais je force à me lever et à me préparer. Je me dirige vers ma commode et retire le pendentif qui représente Pégase que j'ai fait faire pour Lexa.

Clarke : Je peux donc te donner ton cadeau, tu n'as qu'à penser à Pégase en le touchant et il viendra à toi.

Lexa : Il est magnifique, je te remercie.

Clarke : Je t'en prie, viens le conseil doit nous attendre.

J'ai du mal à marcher et Lexa passe son bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider, je ferme les yeux et serre les dents ça deviens vraiment dur. Les Soldats ouvrent les portes et tous me regardent. Ne pouvant tenir debout plus longtemps je m'assois sur mon trône.

Jack : Nous t'écoutons Clarke.

John et Roan me voyant si faible se sont approchés de moi, Lexa est derrière moi. Je souris à mes amis, mes compagnons je me sens infiniment chanceuse de les avoir rencontrés.

Clarke : A vous conseil des 12 Royaumes je dois vous faire part d'une révélation que m'a faite le Dieu Morphée hier.

Indra : Princesse il semble que vous attiriez les divinités.

Clarke : Croyez moi Reine Indra ce n'est pas de mon choix, mais il semble que mon cœur les attire.

Abby : Nous t'écoutons ma fille.

Clarke : Je sais quand la bataille aura lieu, j'aurai d'autres informations surement plus tard. Nous avons deux ans pour nous préparer. Le Dieu est notre allié dorénavant, seulement dans son Royaume le temps s'écoule différemment du notre.

Stefan : Je suppose que c'est pour cela que vous avez dormie tout hier ?

Clarke : En effet votre Majesté, je retournerai le voir dès que possible. Cependant mes rêves ne sont pas une fatalité, je suis persuadée qu'ensemble nous arriverons à vaincre.

Sinclair : Mon Royaume a entreprit la construction d'armures et d'armes magiques à grande échelle.

Clarke : Il faut trouver un moyen de mettre votre peuple à l'abri aussi, ils ne doivent pas s'en servir contre nous.

Sinclair : Mes ingénieurs et Magiciens essayent de trouver une solution à cela.

Clarke : Bien, je suis désolée mais je dois vous quitter à présent. Je ferai un point avec vous à chaque nouvelle information.

J'essaie de me lever sans grimacer, Roan et John me portent limite hors de la salle. Lexa passe son bras sous mes jambes et me soulève comme si je ne pesais rien, je suis trop faible pour lutter et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Mes compagnons me suivent et entrent tous dans ma chambre pendant que Lexa me couche.

Raven : Maintenant tu te reposes et surtout tu nous laisses t'aider.

Nylah : Ton cercle va te transmette de l'énergie et les autres aussi.

Clarke : Vous allez être affaiblis.

Lexa : Nous ne te donnons pas le choix, que tout le monde se place au tour du lit.

Nylah trace un pentacle et tous se placent dessus, Tous le monde à quelqu'un en soutien et je souris.

Clarke : Merci.

Lexa : Fermes les yeux, le sort va commencer.

Je n'écoute pas leur parole et ferme les yeux, soudain une douce caresse me fait ouvrir les yeux. Lexa me regarde, sa main posée sur me joue….

Lexa : Ne t'endors pas, sinon le sort sera moins puissant.

Les Magies explosent dans ma chambre, toutes les couleurs se mélangent et le résultat est juste magnifique. Je sens leur pouvoirs se déverser en moi, la douleur régresse alors pour devenir de plus en plus supportable. Après un petit moment cela cesse et je vois mes amis s'asseoir pour reprendre leur souffle.

Clarke : C'est suffisant merci, je vais dormir quelques heures avant le bal de ce soir.

Tous mes amis quittent la chambre sauf Lexa qui se glisse près de moi. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas eu aussi peu mal. Mais à quel prix, 16 personnes on unit leurs pouvoirs pour m'accorder quelques heures à peine de repos.

Lexa : Je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cet état.

Clarke : C'est bientôt fini, je ne regrette pas tu sais.

Lexa : Je sais c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.

Je finis par m'assoupir avant de lui répondre, je dors toute l'après-midi dans ses bras. A mon réveil la douleur est toujours aussi supportable, peut être est ce que j'arriverai à danser ce soir.

Lexa : Je ne t'ai pas dit, grâce aux différentes missions menées avec succès Bellamy, Roan et Moi on a été promus.

Clarke : Félicitation c'est un beau cadeau d'anniversaire ça.

Lexa : Je suis passé Adjudant-chef, et Bellamy et Roan sont Sergent-chef.

Clarke : Tu sautes les échelons plus vite que n'importe qui, surtout que normalement tu as à peine le droit de rentrer dans l'armée.

Lexa : Le General Gustus dit que je semble être née pour diriger.

Clarke : Il a raison, je ne t'ai jamais vu autant briller que lorsque tu commandes.

Lexa : Cela me vient naturellement, on doit se préparer je passe te récupérer.

Clarke : Tu n'y vas pas avec Costia ?

Lexa : Non elle est à l'extérieur du Royaumes pour quelques jours avec Maitre Titus pour son apprentissage de sa Magie du temps.

Clarke : D'accord merci, Aden vient ?

Lexa : Oui, il dit qu'il va t'inviter à danser.

Clarke : (Sourire attendrie) Je vais lui demander d'être mon cavalier alors.

Lexa : Outch ! Deux fois que tu me jettes comme cavalière je vais finir par vraiment mal le prendre.

Clarke : Idiote !

(Toque à la porte)

Emma : Je viens vous aider Princesse.

Lexa : A plus tard.

Clarke : Merci Emma.

Je regarde Lexa partir, et laisse Emma s'occuper de moi. Je prends d'abord un bon bain relaxant, je regarde mon corps couverts de bleus, et je suis rassurée de voir que ma tenue n'est pas une robe.

Emma : Princesse cela me brise le cœur de vous voir dans cet état, il ne faut jamais refaire cela. Tant de personnes dépendent de vous, vous ne devez pas les oublier.

Clarke : Je sais Emma, je veux juste essayer de faire au mieux.

Après cela plus un mot n'est prononcé, je suis étonnée de voir ma tenue de combat.

Emma : L'adjudant Lexa a dit que quitte à ce qu'elle doive subir un bal en son honneur autant qu'elle soit à l'aise. Donc tout le monde est en tenue de combat, votre père a adoré l'idée, votre mère un peu moins.

Clarke : J'imagine la tête de ma mère en tenue de combat (sourire)

Emma : Et voilà Princesse, vous êtes magnifiques comme toujours.

Je me regarde, ma tenue de combat est Rouge et Noir, mon emblème dans mon dos. Mon diadème dans mes cheveux est le seul élément qui me distingue des autres soldats.

(Toque à la porte)

Lexa : Prêtes Princesse ?

Je me saisis du bras de Lexa qui est resplendissante dans sa tenu d'officier de la Garde Noire. Je suis ravie de voir le pendentif que je lui ai offert à son cou et je souris. La douleur est vraiment supportable, surement du au fait que Lexa est près de moi. On arrive dans la salle et on rejoint nos amis, Wells me sourit tristement mais ne dit rien.

Clarke : J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre depuis une éternité.

Bellamy : Surement car ce n'est pas le cas, content de voir que notre idée ai fonctionné un peu.

Octavia : Oui, ça fait plaisir de te voir parmi nous.

Jack : Chère amis il est temps d'ouvrir le bal, Adjudant-chef, Clarke à vous.

Lexa me tend la main et je m'en saisis doucement, la musique commence et on commence à valser.

Clarke : Qui t'as appris à danser ?

Lexa : C'est un secret ça Princesse.

Clarke : Aller dit moi, je garderai le secret, promis.

Lexa : Très bien, c'est le General mais tu n'as pas intérêt à le répéter.

Clarke : (Taquin) Sinon quoi ?

Lexa : Je te le ferai payer, tu ignores ce dont je suis capable Princesse.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas peur de toi Adjudant-chef.

Lexa : Tu devrais Princesse, je suis connue pour être redoutable.

Clarke : Pas pour moi, jamais tu ne me feras peur.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je te torturerais de chatouilles alors.

On continu de valser doucement et je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de Lexa, la douleur semble complètement disparaître et je soupire de bien être. Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi je resterai dans ses bras toute ma vie, pourquoi je pense à ce genre de choses moi ? Qu'est ce que je fais de Wells dans tout ça ? Une autre danse commence mais n'ayant aucune envie de bouger des bras de Lexa je continue à danser.

Lexa : Et si on s'asseyait un peu, j'ai un peu soif pas toi ?

Clarke : Bonne idée oui.

On prend place et je suis étonnée de voir Anya danser, qui plus est avec Raven. Octavia est évidement avec Lincoln. Roan et Luna, Monty et Harper. Il y a de plus en plus de couples dans notre groupe, je repère Persée qui s'approche en me souriant.

Persée : J'ai une chance de voler une danse à la Princesse ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir Capitaine.

On file sur la piste et on danse un moment, finalement je danse ensuite avec Ellios, Nylah, Roan, John, Bellamy et pour finir avec Aden.

Clarke : C'est ta sœur qui t'as appris à danser ?

Aden : Oui, elle dit qu'un futur Chevalier doit savoir danser.

Clarke : Elle a raison, tu veux devenir Chevalier ?

Aden : Peut être oui, ou grand Enchanteur.

Clarke : Et bien un Chevalier défend le Royaume donc il n'est pas souvent ici tandis que le grand Enchanteur reste justement à l'intérieur du Royaume en cas de problème. Ce sont des vocations assez opposées, tu dois aussi avoir une habilité au combat ou à la Magie.

Aden : J'aimerai devenir Chevalier pour te protéger, mais j'aime aussi la Magie.

Clarke : Je vais le dire à ta sœur que tu veux lui voler son rôle de garde du corps.

Aden : Elle le sait, j'ai parlé à Omega hier.

Clarke : Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Aden : Que tout aller bien à la barrière. Le Seigneur Chiron devrait venir bientôt faire un point.

Clarke : Oui le Seigneur Basilic l'a aussi dit à Wells.

La danse prend fin, et pour avoir était trop longtemps loin des bras de Lexa les douleurs reviennent. Aden part voir ses amis et je m'assois en buvant un verre.

Lexa : J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te récupérer, je soupçonne que tu es jetée un sort à mon frère. Il ne me parle que de toi, j'en suis presque jalouse, avant c'était moi son héros.

Clarke : Je suis sûre que tu l'es toujours.

Lexa : Peut être, ton père va faire une annonce apparemment.

Jack : Demain une grande chasse va être organisée, tout le conseil y participera. La Garde Noire sera notre escorte de plus le conseil a décidé de reformer l'ordre des chevaliers.

Lexa : L'ordre des Chevaliers ?

Clarke : Un ordre très ancien, la Garde Noire est l'élite des soldats et bien l'ordre c'est l'élite des Chevaliers.

Lexa : Je ne t'ai jamais demandé qui est Chevalier dans ton royaume ?

Clarke : C'est un titre honorifique, mais le Capitaine Kane l'est par exemple.

Lexa : Pourquoi Honorifique ?

Clarke : Et bien notre Royaume reconnaît plus la Garde Noire ou les Soldats, les Chevaliers se sont un peu éteints au fils du temps. Mais c'est encore considéré comme un grand honneur d'être nommé Chevalier, pour cela il faut avoir fait un geste héroïque.

Lexa : Qui d'autres est chevalier ?

Clarke : Persée, Gustus, Wick et Kane.

Lexa : Ils ont fait quoi pour mériter leur titre ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas pour Gustus, Wick a arrêté un tremblement de terre, Kane a sauvé mes parents lors d'une bataille et Persée a de nombreux actes héroïques à son actif. Pourquoi toutes ses questions ?

Lexa : J'ai toujours admiré la légende des Chevaliers, surtout ceux de la table Ronde.

Clarke : Oui, moi c'est plus la Magie qui m'a toujours fasciné, mon héros était Merlin. Tu participes à la chasse demain ?

Lexa : Oui, même si je n'aime pas trop cela. Mais nous sommes là plus pour protéger le conseil.

Clarke : Je vais rentrer je commence à avoir du mal à tenir debout.

Lexa : Je te raccompagne, ça me donnera l'occasion de m'enfuir.

Clarke : Tu exagères ce n'était pas si terrible.

Elle me sourit après avoir embrassé Wells et salué mes amis on prend la direction de ma chambre doucement. Ma main c'est placé naturellement dans celle de Lexa et nos doigts se sont entrelacés. Arrivées à ma chambre j'assure à Lexa qu'elle peut rentrer, je supporterai la douleur. Je me couche et m'endors rapidement, il faut que j'en profite avant que la douleur ne me réveille.

Je suis encore entrain de rêver…je suis dans la forêt. C'est bizarre je sens comme un danger mais je ne vois rien, je vois la Garde Noire arriver et le conseil quand un homme avec une capuche leur fait face. Je ne vois pas son visage mais je sens sa puissance maléfique, il lève la main un rayon noir part en direction du groupe. La Garde réplique automatiquement en créant une puissante barrière et en attaquant. Le sorcier claque des doigts et la barrière éclate, les sorts fusent de partout et j'aperçois Cage rire avec un autre homme inconnu. Lexa et Persée attaquent mais le Sorcier semble intouchable, il baisse les mains alors, parle à Cage et disparaît. Cage avec l'homme inconnu continuent l'attaque, Roan et Bellamy arrivent à les toucher mais ils sont touchés par un rayon noir est s'écroule. Lexa et mon père lancent des éclairs quand un tir noir vient heurter la dernière barrière qui éclate, plusieurs personne ne se relèvent pas. Cage et l'homme semblent satisfaits et disparaissent ensemble. Lexa court voir les blessés, Bellamy ne bouge plus et Roan hurle de douleur, Persée regarde et voit plusieurs Rois et Reine à terre qui reposent sans vie. Lexa alors s'agenouille près de mon père qui respire à peine, elle tente de le guérir mais je sens que c'est trop tard. Il lui parle mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, il ferme les yeux et je hurle. Je pense me réveiller mais je me retrouve au Royaume de Morphée.

Clarke : Seigneur Morphée vous êtes là ?

Morphée : Oui mon enfant, tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps. Celui que tu as vu est le Sorcier des ténèbres Wallace, le père de Cage et le chef des mercenaires des montagnes. Tu ne peux pas encore le battre, mais son fils et son général si.

Clarke : Seigneur laissez moi partir je dois les aider.

Morphée : Je vais intervenir pour faire partir le Sorcier, je ne peux hélas pas faire plus.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur.

Je me réveille alors, la douleur est terrible mais je saute du lit, je claque des doigts et enfile ma tenue de combat magiquement.

Clarke : Nylah j'ai besoin de toi.

(Halo blanc)

Je ne perds pas de temps à lui expliquer et je pose ma main sur sa joue pour lui partager mon rêve.

Nylah : Je m'occupe de rassembler tout le monde.

Clarke : Je vais prévenir Ellios et ma garde de se mettre en route immédiatement, John et toi emmenez mon cercle et les autres si vous pouvez à l'endroit que je t'ai montré.

Nylah : On se retrouve aux écuries.

Je cours jusqu'au baraquement des Soldats et entre comme une bombe dans le bureau d'Ellios qui sursaute violement. J'arrache une carte du royaume du mur et plante une dague à l'endroit de l'attaque.

Ellios : Clarke que se passe-t-il ?

Clarke : Rassembles autant de personnes de ma Garde que tu peux rapidement et files à cet endroit le Conseil va être attaqué par les mercenaires.

Ellios : A vos ordres Princesse.

Je cours jusqu'aux écuries où John apparaît avec Octavia suivit de Raven et Wells emmenée par Nylah.

Clarke : Combien de personne tu peux téléporter au maximum ?

Nylah : 4

John : 2

Clarke : Nylah tu nous transportes à l'endroit maintenant, John tu finis de rassembler tout le monde et tu nous retrouves là-bas au plus vite.

John : Compris Princesse. (Disparaît)

Nylah : Accrochez vous à moi. (Disparaît)

On apparaît au milieu de la forêt, plutôt que de perdre du temps à tout leur expliquer je pose ma main sur leur joue et je leur montre mon rêve. Tous changent de couleur, et sont inquiets.

Clarke : Nylah je veux que tu détournes leur attention, Wells je veux que tu crées la plus puissante barrière que tu peux autour du conseil et que tu les protèges. Octavia, Raven j'ai besoin de votre tornade de feu à mon signal.

Raven : Ils sont où ?

Clarke : Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir tant que le sorcier des ténèbres sera là mais aussi tôt qu'il part on rentre en action.

Nylah : Ils sont là, vite, cachons nous.

On se couche derrière un buisson quand on voit la Garde arriver suivie du conseil. Tout se passe exactement comme dans mon rêve quand le Sorcier tourne la tête dans notre direction. Un long frisson me parcourt le dos quand je croise ses yeux, une douce berceuse résonne et le Sorcier secoue la tête.

Sorcier : Occupez vous du reste, tuez les tous.

(Halo Noir)

Cage et son General se jette dans la mêlée….

Clarke : MAINTENANT !

Wells fonce prés du conseil et laisse exploser sa Magie, Nylah lève son bâton et tape le sol avec, une nuée d'oiseaux attaque alors les deux sorciers.

Clarke : Lexa, Persée avec moi.

Ils courent vers moi, je leur pose la main sur la joue et ils me font signe qu'ils ont comprit, je laisse exploser ma Magie et les attaque avec tout ce que j'ai. Persée c'est éclipsé comme je le lui ai demandé et Lexa part protéger Wells et la barrière. Raven me fait signe que c'est bon….

Clarke : C'est fini Cage, je vais t'arrêter ici.

Cage : Princesse quel plaisir de vous revoir, vous avez manqué mon père. Il rêve pourtant de vous rencontrer, General Emerson voici la Princesse Clarke, l'Elue des Dieux.

Emerson : Seigneur elle paye le prix d'une Magie, je le sens elle souffre.

Cage : Alors Princesse on joue avec des forces qu'on ne contrôle pas ?

Clarke : Je supporte très bien, par contre vous plus pour longtemps.

Cage : General montres lui vos pouvoirs, que je rigole un peu.

D'un simple mouvement de poignet je tombe à genou et hurle de douleur…. Lincoln et Bellamy m'entourent aussi tôt pour me protéger en tirant leur épée.

Cage : Le pouvoir du General et de faire ressortir toutes les douleurs endurées dans sa vie, ça vous plait ?

Lexa : CLARKE !

Clarke : Restes où tu es Lexa, protèges les stp. Les filles maintenant….

Une tornade de feu se dirige droit vers les sorciers, ils claquent des doigts mais rien ne se passe. Ils viennent de comprendre qu'elle est trop puissante pour être stoppé. Nathan s'y met aussi, tout comme Jasper qui vient d'arriver avec John. Je me relève et cours vers eux en alimentant les Tornades, du coin de l'œil je vois mes amis apparaître et se joindre au combat. Je saute dans la tornade des filles et m'élève en son centre, Emerson joint les mains et je manque de m'évanouir sous la douleur. Je puise de toutes mes forces dans la Magie ultime et invoque un rayon de lumière pur, je le lance sur Cage qui est touché. Persée choisit se moment la pour lancer son épée qui transperce Cage qui s'écroule et avec un peux de chance il est mort. Emerson claque des doigts et plusieurs de mes amis tombe a genoux en criant de douleur. Je me concentre et lance un autre Rayon de lumière qui effleure Emerson c'est assez pour lui faire cesser ses attaque, on ne le laisse pas réagir et on est plusieurs à lui lancer un sort. Sentant le vent tourner il attrape Cage et s'éclipse non sans avoir joint les mains une nouvelle fois.

Emerson : Souffre Princesse.

Ils disparaissent et je m'écroule au sol, John et Monty courent vers moi. Je me relève et fonce pour voir les blessés indifférente à ma douleur.

Octavia : Monty, Bellamy ne bouge plus.

Lexa : Wells arrête la barrière, il y a de nombreux blessés.

Clarke : John va chercher ma mère stp.

John : Tout de suite (disparaît)

La barrière étant baissée je laisse Monty s'occuper de Bellamy et cours pour voir mon père. Lexa est près de lui, je me jette au dessus de lui et appose mes mains pour le soigner. Lincoln et Wells tiennent leur père dans leur bras en pleurant, le reste du conseil semble aller bien mise à part des blessures.

Jasper : Clarke, Roan va mal.

Jack : Va ma fille, tes soins m'ont fait du bien.

Je cours vers Roan quand ma mère et John apparaissent, elle se précipite sur mon père qui tente de la rassurer. Je m'accroupis devant Roan qui hurle de douleur.

Persée : Il m'a poussé quand un rayon noir est venu dans ma direction, je lui dois la vie.

Clarke : Mère j'ai besoin de vous.

Abby : Je suis là, le Prince Bellamy est hors de danger il a de la chance ce n'est pas un sort noir qui l'a touché.

Je vois Ellios et la garde arriver, mon père bien que blessé prend les choses en mains pour évacuer les blessé et ramener tout le monde en sécurité.

Abby : Ensemble nous pouvons le faire, poses tes mains et concentres toi je fais le reste.

Ma magie éclate alors autour de moi, tellement puissante que toutes les petites blessures de chacun guérissent sans que j'ai besoin de les toucher. Je pose mes mains sur Roan qui arrête de crier, ma mère appose ses mains aussi et Roan s'endors.

Abby : Cela devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment, Prince John, Nylah transportez les plus touchés à l'infirmerie avec moi.

Ma mère me souris avant de disparaître avec les blessés, je m'approche de Lincoln qui tient son père dans ses bras en pleurant, la Reine Indra et droite comme un I mais ne pleure pas. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et Octavia en fait de même et m'accroupis auprès de lui.

Clarke : Je te jure qu'il sera vengé, c'tait un grand Roi. Majesté, pardon d'être arriver trop tard.

Indra : Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Princesse, tu nous as tous sauvé. Viens mon fils, accompagnons ton père dans son dernier voyage jusqu'à la maison.

Octavia : Je vous jure de le venger aussi, je vous accompagne.

Lincoln se relève me fait un signe de tête pour me remercier et rejoint sa mère pendant que les soldats escorte le corps de son père. Octavia lui a pris la main et Lincoln ne semble ne plus jamais vouloir la lâcher. Je regarde alors Wells et m'approche doucement de lui.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, si on avait attaqué plus vite peut être qu'il serait encore en vie.

Wells : Nous serions morts aussi Clarke, le Sorcier je l'ai entendu penser. Il s'est allié avec le Titan Cronos pour avoir autant de puissance, nous ne sommes pas de taille pour le battre. Mais bientôt nous le serons, en attendant je viens de devenir Roi et je dois retourner dans mon Royaume pour tout gérer. J'aurais aimé te demander de m'accompagner, de m'épouser mais on sait tous les deux que ça n'arrivera jamais. J'aurais aimé être celui qui fera ton bonheur vraiment, à défaut je serais toujours ton ami. Je reviendrai pour la guerre, tu as ma promesse.

Je prends Wells dans mes bras incapable de parler, il me serre contre lui avant de m'offrir un dernier baiser d'adieu. Il monte à cheval et suit le corps de son père en silence. La douleur que j'ai complètement relayée au second plan se rappelle à moi et je tombe évanouie incapable de supporter plus.

Lexa : (Rattrape Clarke) Clarke, je te tiens ma Princesse, je te tiens.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12 :** Premier Baiser

 **POV Lexa :**

Cela fait une semaine que Clarke dort, personne ne sait comment la réveiller. Son corps et couvert de blessures, je vais tuer ce maudit General et lui faire payer je le jure. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchainent, le Roi Jack est blessé mortellement et ces jours sont comptés. Il a interdit à la Reine d'utiliser le sort ultime, et nous a fait promettre d'empêcher Clarke si elle tentait de l'utiliser sur lui. Le Couronnement de Wells a eu lieu hier, je suis admirative devant son sens du devoir. La première chose qu'il a faite en tant que nouveau Roi de son Royaume est de signer un traité de Paix inviolable avec les autres. Grace à John il prend des nouvelles régulièrement de Clarke, il a fait quérir les services de tout ceux qui pourraient lui venir en aide et prépare son Royaume à la guerre. Je souffle et prends la main de Clarke, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Costia arrive à ce moment là et s'assoie près de moi sans un mot.

Lexa : De la voir souffrir ainsi sans pouvoir l'aider me rend malade.

Costia : Tout le monde cherche une solution, elle finira par se réveiller j'en suis sûre.

Lexa : J'espère que tu dis vrai, le Seigneur Chiron m'a assuré que la barrière tient bon mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour la suite.

(Bruit de porte)

Raven : Je pense qu'on a trouvé un moyen de la réveiller.

Lexa : Comment ?

Octavia : On pense qu'elle est au Royaume de Morphée, elle ne doit pas ce rendre compte du temps qui passe.

Roan : Il existe un sort puissant qui permet d'envoyer quelqu'un dans un rêve.

Monty : Si la personne a un lien suffisamment fort elle pourra alors lui apparaître.

Jasper : Mon instinct me dit qu'il faut tenter cela, sinon elle ne se réveillera jamais.

Bellamy : Tu en penses quoi ?

Lincoln : On n'a pas trouvé mieux, ça marchera je suis sûr.

Costia : Je vais chercher Maitre Titus, il va falloir une grande puissance magique pour effectuer cela.

Lexa : Tu crois que ça peux marcher ? Et qui irait, l'un d'entre nous ?

Nylah : Toi, elle te suivra sans hésiter.

Raven : C'est avec toi qu'elle est le plus connectée, j'y serai bien aller mais je sais que tu réussiras mieux à l'atteindre.

Roan : Je peux y aller si tu préfères mais je suis d'accord tu es notre meilleure chance de la réveiller.

Costia : Ils ont raison et tu le sais.

Nylah : Je vais tout préparer !

Je regarde Costia partir et Nylah tracer un pentacle sur le sol. Rentrer au Royaume de Morphée ne sera pas simple mais je suis bien décidée à la ramener de grés ou de force. Titus et Costia apparaissent alors dans la chambre, Costia me souris tristement et je me rapproche d'elle.

Lexa : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Costia : Tu vas trouver ça ridicule.

Lexa : Mais non voyons, dis moi ?

Costia : Cela fait longtemps que nous sommes ensemble toi et moi et pourtant je n'ai jamais ressentit le lien qui t'unit à Clarke. J'ai beau tout faire, il semble que tu m'échappes un peu plus chaque jour pour te rapprocher d'elle. Et ça me fait peur vraiment, car je sais que la vie sans toi je ne le supporterais pas. Puis je me sens coupable en pensant que peut être si elle ne se réveille pas je n'aurai plus à avoir peur de te perdre. Mais c'est mon amie aussi, je sais qu'elle fait tout pour rester loin de toi et je lui en suis grandement reconnaissante. C'est pour ça que quoi que tu doives faire pour la ramener, fait le et ce sans penser à moi.

Lexa : Je serai toujours avec toi Cost. Clarke est spéciale pour moi c'est vrai, mais je ne te quitterai jamais. Que veux dire ta dernière phrase au juste ?

Costia : Tu verras, promets le moi juste ?

Lexa : Je te le promets mais Costia, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Titus : Lexa écoutes moi bien, une fois là-bas tu ne disposeras que peu de temps, le temps est différent dans le Royaume du Seigneur Morphée, Nylah t'avertira du temps qui passe.

Nylah : Tout est prêt Maitre Titus, c'est quand vous voulez.

Titus : Tout le monde en place, Lexa allonge toi à coté de la Princesse Clarke

Roan : Ramènes là stp.

Octavia : On compte sur toi, je sais que tu réussiras.

Lincoln : Parles avec ton cœur mon amie, c'est comme ça qu'elle reviendra et tu le sais.

Nylah : Pour une fois écoutes nous et oublies tout le reste.

Je jette un dernier regard au cercle puis à Costia et je m'allonge près de Clarke.

Titux : Prends la main de la Princesse, fermes les yeux et penses juste à votre lien nous ferons le reste. N'oublies pas tu ne disposes que de cinq minutes maximum.

Lexa : Je la ramènerai, je vous le promets. (Ferme les yeux)

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Seigneur Morphée, comment se fait-il que vous soyez éveillé ?

Morphée : Je suis le Maitre du sommeil, cependant il n'y a que dans mon Royaume que je peux agir librement. L'extérieur m'est presque totalement fermé, c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas t'aider plus.

Clarke : Vous en faites beaucoup déjà en bloquant la douleur.

Morphée : Tu peux rester aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira.

Clarke : C'est égoïste de ma part d'être ici, votre Royaume est merveilleux.

Morphée : Je te remercie, tes rêves ici peuvent se matérialiser comme bon te semble.

Clarke : J'ai vu oui, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Morphée : Un certain temps, souhaites tu partir ?

Clarke : Puis-je rester encore un peu ? Cela fait ci longtemps que ne me suis pas sentie si bien.

Morphée : Tu peux rester ici éternellement si tu le désires.

Clarke : Et la quête ?

Morphée : Un autre prendra ta place, les Dieux trouvent toujours un élu quelque part. Je ne souhaite plus te voir souffrir et si tu pars de nombreux chagrins t'attendent.

Clarke : Je vais rester un peu avec vous mais il faudra que je rentre bientôt.

Morphée : Si tel est ton désir, veux tu que je te montre mes jardins ?

Clarke : Avec plaisirs j'ai toujours aimé les fleurs ?

Morphée : Il est agréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie, viens suis moi et admire. Le Seigneur Hadès c'est beaucoup inspiré de l'endroit quand il a créée les Champs Elysée.

Clarke : C'est l'endroit où reposent les Héros non ?

Morphée : C'est exact, le Seigneur Hadès à mauvaise réputation mais il aussi un côté très gentil. Surtout depuis que Perséphone est sa femme.

Clarke : Si je me souviens bien il l'a enlevé ?

Morphée : Oui, mais juste parce que Déméter refusait qu'ils se fréquentent. Contrairement aux autres Dieux il ne lui a jamais été infidèle et elle non plus. Les âmes sœur sont rares même chez les Dieux, leur amour ne peut être brisé.

Clarke : Je trouve ça beau, je ne voyais pas le Seigneur Hadès comme cela.

Morphée : Je te rassure il a aussi un terrible caractère, il reste un Dieu.

Clarke : (Rires) J'espère un jour connaître un tel amour cela semble merveilleux.

Morphée : Tournes-toi, quelqu'un arrive.

Lexa : Clarke !

Clarke : Lexa mais que fais-tu là ?

Lexa : Bonjour Seigneur Morphée, merci de m'avoir permise d'être ici.

Morphée : Même moi je ne peux rien face à certains pouvoirs, nous nous reverrons jeune Héroïne. Clarke, mon Royaume te sera toujours ouvert, ta compagnie est vraiment agréable.

(Disparaît)

Clarke : Pourquoi es-tu ici, il y a un problème ?

Lexa : Clarke, cela fait une semaine que tu dors.

Clarke : Tant que ça, on ne se rend pas compte ici. Tu a vu cet endroit est merveilleux ?

Lexa : Clarke, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps tu dois rentrer avec moi.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas si j'en est envie Lexa, tout est si difficile dans notre monde.

Lexa : Je comprends mais on a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Clarke : Tu pourras toujours venir me voir, le Seigneur Morphée pourrait m'apprendre à venir dans tes rêves.

Lexa : C'est cela que tu veux vraiment, vivre dans un rêve ?

Clarke : Je suis si fatiguée Lexa, Morphée dit que les Dieux trouveront un autre élu. Si je reste ici peut être que vous serez en sécurité. Je sais que j'en mourrais si je venais à te perdre et mon chagrin serait grand et pour les autres aussi.

Lexa : Nous avons tous décidé de te suivre, c'est notre choix tu n'es pas responsable de nos décisions Clarke.

Nylah : (Mental) Lexa, on ne tiendra pas longtemps, tu dois la ramener maintenant.

Lexa : Elle semble si heureuse ici Nylah.

Nylah : C'est une illusion et tu le sais, tu peux la ramener. Embrasses là et elle se souviendra, embrasses là et elle reviendra.

Je m'approche alors de Clarke, mon cœur bat tellement fort c'est étrange. Je me souviens encore de ce baiser échangé il y a si longtemps. Costia a raison jamais je n'ai sentis cela avec elle, portant je l'aime vraiment.

Clarke : Lexa je vais juste rester un peu ici et je reviendrai d'accord ?

Lexa : Non Clarke je ne suis pas d'accord, j'ai besoin de toi tu comprends ? Ne m'obliges pas à vivre sans toi je ne le supporterai pas.

Clarke : Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu as Costia, Aden, Anya et tes amis, un métier que tu aimes tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Lexa : Si ma Princesse, j'ai besoin de toi.

Avant que j'ai pu faire un geste Lexa me tire dans ses bras et m'embrasse, mon cœur explose alors. Il semble s'éveiller après un très long sommeil, je réponds à son baiser. Mon Dieu qu'elle m'a manqué, comment j'ai pu demander à Hécate de m'enlever ce sentiment ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle embrassé déjà ? Je ne sais plus mais quelle importance au fond, je peux bien profiter du moment.

Lexa : Rentrons Princesse, nos amis nous attendent.

Clarke : Oui !

J'ouvre les yeux et vois mes amis s'écouler de fatigue autour de moi, mais qu'est ce qui se passe. Je tourne la tête et vois Lexa qui me souris tendrement, elle me tient la main pourquoi ? Une douleur inimaginable me traverse alors, je crie et Lexa me prend dans ses bras. Aussi tôt cela s'arrête, plus vite encore que les fois précédentes.

Clarke : Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

Roan : Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Clarke : La dernière chose que je me souviens c'est d'être dans la forêt après la bataille, je regardais Wells partir.

Raven : C'était il y a plus d'une semaine Clarke.

Titus : Vous êtes restée endormis tout ce temps Princesse et nous avons utilisé un puissant sort pour venir vous chercher au Royaume du Seigneur Morphée.

Clarke : Je ne m'en souviens pas, juste je me souviens que j'étais heureuse comme jamais encore.

Lexa : Je suis venue te chercher, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Clarke : Non mais merci de l'avoir fait.

Lexa : Toujours Princesse.

Je souris, comment j'ai pu oublier que je l'aime autant ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé c'est bizarre. L'année est bientôt écoulée, je n'en peux plus de cette douleur constante.

(Halo Doré)

Hestia : Je vous félicite, le Royaume du Dieu Morphée n'est pas si facile d'accès. J'ignore qui tu es Lexa, mais tu es définitivement plus qu'une simple Mortelle. Sinon tu n'aurais pas pu rentrer au Royaume de Morphée.

Lexa : Je ne suis personne Déesse.

Hestia : Au contraire mon enfant, un grand pouvoir coule en toi.

(Halo Argenté)

Hécate : Bonjour à toi Hestia, Clarke bien que ton année ne sois pas totalement écoulée je te libère. Tu as assez payé à la Magie, de plus avec ce qu'il s'est passé au Royaume de Morphée cela ne sert plus à rien.

Clarke : Merci Déesse.

Hestia : Mon enfant, ton père est blessé mortellement, je lui accorde du temps grâce à mon pouvoir.

Hécate : Je vais l'aider, ainsi que le Seigneur Morphée.

Hestia : Préparez vous, de nouvelles épreuves vous attendent, il vous faut découvrir vos véritables pouvoirs mes enfants.

(Halo Doré)

Hécate : Je te déconseille d'utiliser le sort ultime, tu viens juste de payer un prix conséquent à la magie, tu ne survivras pas à un second dans l'immédiat.

Clarke : Mais je…

Lexa : Non Clarke, ton père nous a fait jurer à tous que tu n'utiliserais pas ce sort.

Roan : Et on tiendra notre promesse, je suis désolée Clarke mais pas question de risquer de te perdre à nouveau.

Hécate : Avec l'aide du seigneur Morphée ton père dispose d'environ un an, ceci est notre cadeau pour tous tes efforts ne le gâche pas.

(Halo Argenté)

Tous mes amis sortent de la pièce, seule reste Lexa. Je me rends compte que je suis toujours dans ses bras et je m'écarte d'elle, sans douleurs pour une fois. Enfin si on peut dire, mon corps est quand même très affaibli.

Lexa : Je vais te soigner, allonges toi.

Je lui obéis, Lexa pose ses mains sur moi et un long frisson me parcourt le dos et ça ce n'est pas à cause de la douleur je le sais. Que c'est difficile tout ça, je pense à mon père et mon cœur semble imploser de douleur, un an c'est trop peu.

Clarke : Tu as fait de sacrés progrès en magie de guérison.

Lexa : Merci, j'essaie mais Monty et toi m'êtes bien supérieurs

.Clarke : Tu ne peux pas être douée en tout, tu es déjà bien assez parfaite comme ça.

Lexa : (Rougis) Merci.

Clarke : Que s'est-il passé chez Morphée ?

Lexa : Rien je t'ai trouvée et ramenée.

Clarke : D'accord, je me demande pourquoi je ne pouvais pas revenir seule.

Lexa : Son Royaume est très beau je peux comprendre qu'on veuille y rester et tu souffrais beaucoup, je suis contente d'avoir réussi.

Clarke : Moi aussi, tu peux arrêter je vais finir merci.

Lexa : Bien, je vais aller dormir un peu. A demain ?

Clarke : Tu n'as rien fait de spécial pour me ramener ?

Lexa : Tu te souviens ?

Clarke : Juste une sensation, jamais je n'est été aussi heureuse mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Lexa : Moi aussi j'étais heureuse Clarke, reposes toi.

Bizarre, je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller. Bon il est temps de finir de me soigner, je meure de faim et un bon bain ne me ferait pas de mal. Je claque des doigts et une assiette bien garnie apparaît devant moi, il faudra que je remercie Nylah pour tout ces sorts bien pratiques. Je dévore toute mon assiette en un temps record, mon cœur se serre en pensant à mon père. J'ai promis de ne pas utiliser le sort mais le savoir condamné me brise le cœur. Je claque des doigts une nouvelle fois et je me glisse dans un bain parfumé. Je créer une barrière autour de moi et pleure, comment je vais faire sans lui ? Je vais tuer Cage et Emerson jamais je ne leur pardonnerai. Je sèche mes larme et m'habille, je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée malgré l'heure tardive. J'aimerai aller voir mon père mais je ne veux pas troubler son repos aussi je me dirige vers Zéphyr.

Zéphyr : Princesse je suis content de voir que tu va mieux ?

Clarke : Moi aussi, tu as encore grandit dis moi ?

Zéphyr : Oui Père dit que nous aurons notre taille adulte d'ici peu de temps. Je suis désolé pour le Roi je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup.

Clarke : Oui, j'aimerai le sauver mais j'ai promis de ne pas le faire.

Zéphyr : Veux-tu faire une ballade ? Je suis assez fort pour te porter maintenant.

Clarke : Vraiment ?

Zéphyr : Oui, viens.

Je grimpe sur son dos et m'accroche à sa crinière, il déploie ses ailes et court pour prendre son envol. Il court deux fois plus vite que mon cheval et je m'accroche un peu plus grisée par la vitesse. Et d'un coup on décolle, je suis émerveillée par cette sensation de légèreté qui m'envahit. Mon cœur pourtant si triste semble s'apaiser à mesure que l'on grimpe dans le ciel.

Clarke : Je t'envie de connaître cette sensation, c'est merveilleux.

Zéphyr : Je suis contente que ça te plaise Princesse. Regarde mes frères sont là avec mon père.

Je tourne la tête et voit Pégase et ses fils voler tranquillement en se dirigeant vers nous.

Pégase : Zéphyr ce n'est pas raisonnable de promener la Princesse sans surveillance la première fois.

Clarke : Ne le grondez pas Seigneur Pégase il essayait de me remonter le moral et cela marche à merveille.

Zéphyr : Pardon Père.

Pégase : Princesse je suis ravi de voir que vous allez mieux, j'aimerai vous parler de Lexa.

Clarke : Je sais, je sens aussi son pouvoir. Dans un grimoire j'ai appris un sort qui permet de voir l'âme des gens, ça permet de détecter les pouvoirs mais aussi les humains des Dieux par exemple.

Pégase : Vous n'arrivez à rien voir n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Un sort noir l'entoure, je ne sais pas comment l'enlever. Pour tout avouer, il semblerait qu'on soit tous entourés du même sort, c'est étrange.

Pégase : Nous autres créatures Magiques nous avons le pouvoir de détecter les héros, et elle a l'aura d'un des plus grands héros que j'ai eu la chance de fréquenter.

Clarke : Achille n'est ce pas ?

Pégase : Oui, comment le savez vous ?

Clarke : Je l'ai vu utiliser ses armes, et son Armure de lumière aussi. Je connais la légende d'Achille, son armure était comme la sienne.

Pégase : Tout cela est bizarre, il faut lever ce sort.

Clarke : J'ai peut être une idée pour, mais il va me falloir du temps pour trouver le grimoire perdu.

Pégase : Le grimoire perdu ?

Clarke : C'est un grimoire où sont consignés tous les sorts interdits mais aussi tous les sorts les plus puissants de mon Royaume. Il a été dérobé il y a plus de 100 ans par un sorcier, le sorcier a été vaincu mais nul n'a jamais retrouvé le grimoire.

Pégase : Comment faire alors ?

Clarke : Je vais jeter un sort très puissant de localisation, mais je dois attendre un jour précis pour être sur de réussir.

Pégase : Quel jour ?

Clarke : Le solstice d'hiver !

Pégase : C'est dans longtemps….

Clarke : Je n'ai pas d'autre solution, il faut prévenir Lexa aussi elle ne se doute de rien.

Pégase : Je sais, on a encore un peu de temps pour lui en parler.

Clarke : Oui, Zéphyr il est temps de rentrer le jour se lève.

Zéphyr : J'irai chercher le grimoire Princesse.

Clarke : J'irai avec toi.

Pégase : Rentrons, nous avons le temps de reparler de tout ceci.

Je profite de voir le soleil se lever juste devant moi, le spectacle est magnifique. Après avoir salué mon ami, je me dirige vers le baraquement de la Garde Noire.

Persée : Clarke, je suis tellement content de te voir en pleine forme.

Clarke : Bonjour, oui moi aussi. As-tu du temps devant toi ?

Persée : Toujours pour toi, tu as besoin de moi ?

Clarke : J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu, un entrainement te dit ?

Persée : Toujours, à quoi veux-tu t'entrainer ?

Clarke : Bâton, j'ai une chance de ne pas mordre la poussière trop vite comme ça.

Persée : (Rire) J'étais sur que tu allais choisir le bâton, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisit.

Clarke : (Sourire) Promis Capitaine.

On arrive sur la piste et il me lance un bâton, je me met en position et commence à attaquer. Les coups s'enchainent pendant plus d'une heure, je n'ai même pas remarqué que beaucoup de monde nous regarde. Je fais tourner mon bâton entre mes mains et frappe, Persée recule et attaque à son tour. Je n'ai jamais réussit à le battre jusqu'à présent, mais c'est aussi la première fois qu'il ne me touche pas. Après une série de coup nos bâtons rentrent en collision violement et explosent entre nos mains. On se regarde et on éclate de rire en même temps, des applaudissements nous arrêtent et je vois la Garde Noire. Roan, Bellamy et Lexa sont aussi là et me regardent avec de grands yeux ébahis. La Garde Noire fait alors un geste totalement fou, ils mettent leur poing sur leur cœur et s'inclinent devant moi. Je me tourne vers mes amis qui s'empressent de les imiter, je tourne alors la tête vers Persée qui lui aussi est dans cette position.

Persée : Vous avez gagné le Cœur de la garde, ce geste montre notre respect. Il dit aussi que vous êtes acceptée dans la Garde si vous le désirez. Cela fait longtemps que la Garde n'a pas utilisé son droit d'invitation.

Je place mon poing sur le cœur et m'incline à mon tour, je suis très honorée qu'ils m'invitent parmi eux.

Gustus : Princesse je suis impressionné, mon fils ne tari pas d'éloges sur vous mais au vu de nos entrainements j'avais un peu de mal à le croire.

Clarke : Votre fils ?

Gustus : Le Capitaine Persée.

Persée : Père je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas que ça se sache ?

Gustus : Sottises, je ne voulais pas qu'on pense que je te favorisais. Mais cela fait longtemps que tu n'as plus rien à prouver, et je suis fier de t'avoir comme fils.

Persée : Merci père cela me touche.

Gustus : Alors Princesse voulez vous entrer dans ma Garde ?

Clarke : Je ne pense pas être à la hauteur General.

Gustus : Vous venez de démontrer le contraire.

Clarke : Alors j'accepte, seulement je ne pourrais participer qu'aux entrainements de temps à temps car mon emploi du temps est déjà bien chargé.

Gustus : Parfait, le Prince Lincoln aimerait nous rejoindre aussi, cela nous fait deux nouvelles recrues.

Persée : Bienvenu Princesse.

Clarke : Merci, je vous laisse à plus tard.

Je leur souris et pars en direction des quartiers de mes parents le cœur lourd. Je retrouve le sourire en attendant le pas de Lexa derrière moi et me retourne.

Lexa : Tu ne vas bientôt plus avoir besoin de moi si tu combats aussi bien.

Clarke : J'aurai toujours besoin de toi Lexa.

Lexa : (Rougis) Tu étais impressionnante, même moi j'ai du mal à rivaliser avec le Capitaine.

Clarke : Tu vas vite te rendre compte que c'est mon seul talent (sourire).

Lexa : Je ne crois pas, quelque chose a changé en toi. Je le vois à ta manière de combattre qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : C'est sans doute le fait que je me sois décidé à tuer quelqu'un, je m'imaginais combattre mon ennemi et non Persée.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir te voir tuer quelqu'un, même si Cage et Emerson le mérite. Ils ne méritent pas que tu souille ton cœur si pur, je le ferai pour toi Princesse. Je tuerai tout tes ennemis pour que plus jamais ne coule tes larmes.

Clarke : Ne me dis pas ce genre de choses stp.

Lexa : Pourquoi je le pense.

Clarke : Parce que ça me fait t'aimer encore plus après et je n'en ai pas le droit.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et colle mon front au siens en fermant les yeux, je lui souris tristement avant de tourner les talons. Mon cœur bat vite, je n'aurais pas du lui dire ça. Cela rend les choses plus compliquées c'est tout, elle aime Costia je dois arrêter de lui faire part de mes sentiments. Ce ne sera jamais que mon amie, il faut me faire une raison. J'arrive devant la chambre de mes parents et les soldats m'ouvrent les portes.

Abby : Clarke je suis rassurée de te voir enfin réveillée et en pleine forme. Je dois m'absenter un moment peux tu veiller sur ton père.

Clarke : Oui mère je m'en occupe.

Abby : (Regard Triste) Tu sais que si je pouvais je me sacrifierai pour lui n'est ce pas ?

Jack : Je te l'interdis, comme à toi Clarke. Je vous aime trop pour cela, maintenant vas ma chérie, je dois parler à Clarke.

Ma mère lance un regard rempli d'amour mon père et sort de la chambre, mon père m'ouvre ses bras et je me jette dedans. Je pensais éclater en sanglots mais aucune larme ne viens, je serre mon père fortement contre moi.

Jack : Promets le moi Clarke et magiquement, jures-moi que tu ne tenteras pas de me sauver.

Clarke : Papa je...

Jack (Regard dur) Jures le moi Clarke !

Je souffle et resserre mon emprise c'est le cœur brisé que je lui réponds

Clarke : Je te le jure.

Nos Magie s'illuminent, le serment est fait !

Jack : Merci ma fille, il nous reste un peu de temps. Profitons un maximum, j'aurai aimé rester auprès de toi et t'aider mais je serais toujours dans ton cœur mon enfant. Maintenant racontes moi que t'est-il arrivé.

Je me décale de ses bras et lui raconte les derniers éléments, y compris ma discussion avec Pégase.

Jack : Tu es donc rentré dans la Garde Noire et ce sur invitation, sais tu qui est le dernier à y avoir été invité ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas.

Jack : le General Gustus !

Clarke : Je ne savais pas, il ne m'a rien dit. Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur, je ne suis bonne qu'aux bâtions tu sais.

Jack : Je suis sur du contraire, mais c'est sur que tu vas avoir du boulot pour rattraper tes amis.

Clarke : Mission impossible tu veux dire, surtout Lexa.

Jack : Je te pari que d'ici un an tu seras montée en grade de façon spectaculaire.

Clarke : Tu me surestimes Papa.

Jack : Non ma fille, je reconnais ta valeur.

On discute comme ça le reste de la mâtiné, je vois mon père fatigué et je me décide à le quitter pour qu'il se repose. Je l'embrasse et ma mère reviens à ce moment là, je lui souris et sors de la pièce. Je me décide à aller manger quand je tombe sur Jasper dans le couloir.

Jasper : Coucou, comment tu te sens ?

Clarke : Bien, enfin si on peut dire et toi tu as l'air fatigué ?

Jasper : Hé bien mes nuits sont plutôt agités en ce moment.

Clarke : Et si je te donnais un cours d'invocation, tu me raconterais comme ça.

Jasper : J'adorerai mais d'abord on mange, je meure de faim.

Je claque des doigts et deux assiettes garnies apparaissent devant nous.

Jasper : Pratique ce sort dit donc.

Clarke : Nylah me l'a apprit, viens allons dans un endroit tranquille.

Vu qu'il fait un temps magnifique je me dirige vers les jardins, un flash me revient soudain. Je me vois avec Lexa entrain de parler dans un jardin Magnifique. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit, je fronce les sourcils et la vision s'efface de mon esprit. J'en ai franchement assez que ma mémoire me joue des tours. Je m'assois près d'un arbre avec Jasper et on mange tranquillement en parlant. J'apprends qu'il rêve souvent de la bataille mais que les versions change tout le temps. Une fois finit je lui montre la technique de base et on décide de faire un essai. Je trace donc un pentacle d'invocation par terre et lui dit de commencer.

Jasper : Tu sais c'est l'anniversaire de Bryan et je pensais si j'arrive à invoquer un autre fils de Pégase ça serait bien.

Clarke : C'est une excellente idée mais pour cela tu devras avoir mon aide, Pégase et ses enfants sont des invocations supérieures.

Jasper : Super, alors tu me conseilles d'invoquer quoi ?

Clarke : Ce que tu veux, choisit un animal petit et peu puissant pour commencer.

Jasper : Je sais je vais invoquer un lutin avoir un peu de chance ça nous fera pas de mal.

Clarke : En effet vas y, concentres toi et laisses ta magie couler en continu.

Jasper pose ses main au centre du cercle et se concentre, un Halo l'entoure et un lutin commence à apparaitre. Je le sens faiblir et pose ma main sur son épaule. Il se redresse alors et finit l'invocation.

Lutin : Bonjour, bonjour je suis Glowen le lutin qui apporte la chance et le sourire. Je suis à ton service Maitre, qui est la jolie demoiselle qui t'accompagne ?

Jasper : Je suis le Prince Jasper et voici la Princesse Clarke.

Glowen : Ravis de vous rencontrer belle Ange.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu vas parfaitement t'entendre avec Jasper.

Glowen saute sur l'épaule de Jasper et s'assoit en me lançant un clin d'œil et j'éclate de rire. Je suis sure que ça ne va pas être triste avec lui au moins. Jasper semble désespéré et je ris encore plus fort, cela fait du bien.

Clarke : Prépares toi on va invoquer un fils de Pégase, Glowen sois sage on doit se concentrer.

Glowen : Oui Princesse.

Je lui souris et Jasper et moi on pose nos mains à l'intérieur du cercle, je fournis le plus gros du travail mais Jasper apprend vite. Au bout d'un moment un chevai ailé apparaît, ce n'est pas un bébé il a l'air d'avoir l'âge de nos chevaux. On finit l'invocation et on s'assoit un peu fatigués, Jasper bien plus que moi.

Jasper : Comment as tu pu invoquer 13 créatures légendaires d'un coup ?

Glowen : La Princesse est l'élue c'est pour cela.

Clarke : Comment le sais tu ?

Glowen : Toutes les créatures magiques parlent de vous depuis que vous avez invoqué les 13.

Jasper : Je suis crevé !

Glowen : Le cheval dort c'est normal ?

Clarke : Nylah j'ai besoin de toi stp.

(Halo Blanc)

Nylah : Un jour Princesse je ne répondrai plus à vos appels incessants.

Clarke : De mauvaise humeur ?

Nylah : Cela m'arrive aussi, que veux-tu ?

Glowen : Whaaaa toutes les femmes sont des beautés dans ce Royaume ?

Jasper : Tais toi c'est la Sorcière Blanche tu veux qu'elle te change en grenouille ?

Glowen : Vous ne la laisserai pas faire Maitre ?

Jasper : J'hésite ?

Glowen : La jolie Princesse me sauvera pas vrai ?

Nylah : Un Lutin de la Chance vraiment ? Ce sont d'horribles dragueurs Jasper.

Glowen : Ce n'est pas vrai, je reconnais juste ce qui est beau.

Clarke : (éclate de rire) Jasper cesse de terroriser Glowen, ne t'inquiètes pas Nylah a mauvais caractère mais elle est très gentille au fond.

Nylah : Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Clarke : (Sourire) Peux tu nous ramener Bryan stp et nous remettre un peu d'énergie ?

Nylah : Vraiment deux invocations à la suite tu cherches les problèmes aussi Princesse.

Elle nous lance un sort et tout de suite la fatigue s'envole, Nylah disparaît pour réapparaitre quelques instants plus tard avec Bryan.

Bryan : Princesse, Jasper ?

Jasper : Joyeux Anniversaire.

Clarke : J'espère qu'il te conviendra.

Bryan pose enfin ses yeux sur le cheval ailé endormit et ses yeux brillent d'émotions. Il s'approche doucement du cheval et pose la main sur lui, il s'éveille et s'incline devant lui.

Bryan : As tu un nom ?

Light : Light Maitre.

Bryan : Magnifique cela te va bien, appelles moi Bryan je ne suis pas ton Maitre mais j'aimerai devenir ton ami.

Light : Je suis content d'avoir était invoqué, mes frères me manquer.

Bryan : Je vais te mener à eux alors. Jasper, Princesse merci infiniment pour ce présent.

Jasper : De rien.

Clarke : Quand vas tu te décider à m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Bryan : Surement jamais Princesse (sourire).

Je secoue la tête amusée, Jasper me laisse et part avec Glowen. Nylah est silencieuse et je m'assois près d'elle.

Clarke : Vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Nylah : Ce n'est pas une date que j'affectionne c'est tout.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je sais qu'elle te manque.

Nylah : Je t'ai appris trop de choses Princesse.

Clarke : Surement oui, mais cette émotion je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoir pour le décrypter.

Nylah : Sans doute oui, as tu vu ton père ?

Clarke : Oui, il ne souffre pas trop c'est déjà bien.

Nylah : La Reine, Monty et moi on se relais auprès de lui pour l'apaiser un maximum. Je suis navrée de ne pouvoir faire plus.

Clarke : Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Nylah : Tu aurais quand même accomplit tout cela, mais je suis contente d'avoir pu aider.

Clarke : Nylah cela sonne affreusement on dirait un adieu.

Nylah : Non Princesse je ne part pas, mon cœur t'appartient depuis longtemps et tu le sais.

Je ne dis rien et pose ma tête sur son épaule, plus un mot n'est échangé et le temps s'écoule doucement. Finalement l'après-midi touche à sa fin et je retourne au baraquement de la Garde Noir. Je croise Lincoln et m'avance vers lui.

Clarke : Bonjour mon ami, comment vas tu ?

Lincoln : Bonjour Clarke, aussi bien que toi je présume.

Clarke : Je suis désolée d'avoir manqué l'enterrement de ton père Linc, c'était un grand Roi et un homme juste.

Lincoln : C'était affreusement triste tu n'as rien manqué, ma mère reste digne mais je sais qu'elle souffre beaucoup. Heureusement Octavia lui change les idées.

Clarke : Alors content d'intégrer la Garde Noir ?

Lincoln : Oui, j'ai entendu que toi aussi et sur invitation je suis jaloux.

Clarke : Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu es un bien meilleur combattant que moi.

Lincoln : Tu vas t'entrainer ?

Clarke : Oui j'ai beaucoup de retard à rattraper.

Lincoln : Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir, tu veux bien m'apprendre à tirer à l'arc ? Je suis un désastre dans ce domaine, j'ai faillit tuer un soldat la dernière fois.

Lincoln : Je n'ai aucun mérite l'arc d'Hercule touche toujours sa cible.

Clarke : Je t'ai vu utiliser d'autres arcs Linc, tu touches toujours quand même.

Lincoln : Moi qui essayais de te rassurer.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas la peine, apprends moi plutôt et après une séance de combat au bâton s'imposera pour regonfler mon égo.

Lincoln : (Sourire) Si tu veux. Clarke je suis content de te voir en pleine forme, tu nous as beaucoup manqué.

Clarke : Vous aussi, aller en piste.

On s'installe devant les cibles, Lexa et Bellamy s'entrainent aussi et ils sourient en nous voyant arriver.

Lexa : Alors Soldats on vient s'entrainer ?

Lincoln : Oui, on a du retard.

Clarke : C'est peu de le dire, mais je vais m'accrocher.

Bellamy : Je vais rester avec toi Linc, Lexa tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de Clarke.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas vous déranger, Lincoln allait juste m'apprendre à tirer.

Lexa : Tu désobéis Soldat ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Non Adjudant-chef, je vous suis.

Elle me sourit et Lincoln et Bellamy lèvent les yeux au ciel face à notre attitude, sachant pertinemment que Lexa n'est pas sérieuse quand elle dit ce genre de choses. On s'écarte d'eux et on prend place devant une cible, Lexa me tend un arc.

Lexa : Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire ?

Clarke : Ne t'attends pas à grand-chose je te préviens.

J'encoche une flèche et vise, je tire et touche la cible. Bien sur le premier cercle mais ce n'est pas mal quand on sait que d'habitude je manque 4 fois sur 5.

Lexa : Pas mal, tires plus la corde et bloques ta respiration en visant. Tu expire en lâchant ta flèche, vas y ressaye.

Je me mets en position et essaye de suivre ses recommandations, je tire à nouveau mais la flèche se fige juste à coté de la première.

Lexa : je vais te montrer, tu baisses trop ton bras. Regardes ma position, tu dois te tenir comme ça.

Elle se met en positon, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle sérieusement. Tout en elle respire l'autorité, la maitrise elle resplendit et je suis éblouie comme d'habitude. Je n'ai pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle m'a dit, je me rends compte qu'elle attend une réponse et secoue la tête.

Clarke : Je suis désolée je n'écoutais pas, tu disais quoi ?

Lexa : Mets toi en position je vais arranger ta tenue de l'arc, concentres toi.

Clarke : Oui Chef !

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu es impossible Princesse.

Je souris et me mets en position, Lexa se glisse derrière moi et pose sa main sur moi. Un nouveau flash me prend, Lexa me tire dans ses bras on est toujours dans ce jardin. La vision disparaît et je sursaute quand je me rends compte de sa proximité tout à coup. Je déglutis avec peine et tente de suivre ce qu'elle me dit. Son odeur est enivrant et je ferme les yeux un instant, je suis tellement tentée c'est un cauchemar.

Lexa : Bien ta position me semble mieux, tu m'écoutes ?

Clarke : Oui, c'est bon j'ai compris merci reprends ta place je ne peux pas tirer comme ça.

Et surtout je ne peux définitivement pas me concentrer si elle est près de moi comme ça. Elle s'écarte et je me rends compte que j'avais limite arrêté de respirer, je respire à fond et me concentre. La flèche part et se fige dans la cible, je me suis bien rapprochée et je suis assez fier de moi.

Lexa : Tu n'es pas concentrée qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Clarke : Désolé j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête mais c'est pas mal tu sais, tu connais mon niveau habituel pourtant.

Lexa : Et je suis certaine que si tu te concentrais tu viserais bien mieux.

Bellamy : Petit tournoi de bâton ça vous dis ?

Clarke : Oui, enfin une discipline où je peux rivaliser avec vous.

Lincoln : Ce n'est vraiment pas mon point fort par contre.

Lexa : L'entrainement sert à ça Linc, Clarke va te montrer.

On se met en position, Bellamy et Lexa de chaque coté pour étudier nos mouvements et on commence. Pendant plus d'une heure je lui montre des enchainements au ralentit, Lexa et Bellamy non pas grand-chose à dire sur ma technique et me laisse faire.

Lincoln : Bon, Lex un combat ça te dit ?

Lexa : C'est un défi Soldat ?

Lincoln : (Sourire) Absolument Adjudant-chef, il faut bien rabaisser ton égo de temps en temps.

Bellamy : (Air diabolique) Quand à moi, je vais m'occuper de faire redescendre la Princesse sur Terre.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

Lexa : D'accord, les gagnants s'affrontent après.

Clarke : Ca me va.

Bellamy : C'est partit.

Tout le monde se met en position et le combat commence, la nuit est tombée depuis un moment mais le clair de lune et des lumières magiques éclairent la piste. Bellamy me fonce dessus bien décidé à me battre, je sens qu'il met toute sa force dans ses coups et me concentre complètement sur le combat. Très vite je prends le dessus et il recule en se défendant. Au bout de vingt minutes j'entends Lincoln abandonner et dans un sourire je fait lâcher son bâton à Bellamy et lui touche la jambe.

Bellamy : C'est bon j'abandonne, tu es définitivement douée avec cette arme.

Clarke : Merci.

Lincoln : Je n'arrive même pas à suivre tes mouvements Clarke, et je ne parle même pas de Lexa.

Lexa : L'entrainement encore et encore y a que comme ça qu'on progresse.

Clarke : Je suis d'accord, j'ai passé de nombreux mois à m'entrainer qu'avec cette arme.

Lexa : Alors Princesse vous êtes prête à enfin perdre ?

Clarke : Tu aimerais bien, mais je compte bien te battre.

On se met en position et le combat commence sous les encouragements de Bellamy et Lincoln. On se tourne autour un moment avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Je sors toute ma technique et donne toute ma force dans mes coups. Je suis assez fière de voir que le combat est équilibré et que Lexa ne se retient absolument pas. Cela fait plus de trente minutes qu'on enchaine les bottes sans jamais pouvoir prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Je suis en nage mais je souris heureuse de me vider la tête, heureuse de combattre à arme égal avec Lexa pour une fois.

Lincoln : Je vais me coucher, elles sont folles.

Bellamy : Je te suis, elles ne sont pas décidées à en finir apparemment.

Nos amis nous saluent mais on ne leur prête pas attention et on continu de combattre. Lexa finit par me toucher la jambe et me déséquilibrer, elle sourit victorieusement sentant ma défaite proche. Dans un mouvement rapide je lui fauche les jambes et Lexa atterrit sur moi lourdement. Nouveau flash, Lexa me dit qu'elle a besoin de moi et semble désespérée en s'empochant dangereusement de mes lèvres.

Clarke : Lex on est déjà allé dans un jardin ?


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13 :** Doutes

Lexa : Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

Clarke : (Se relève) J'ai comme des flashs d'un jardin, j'étais avec toi et…..

Lexa : Le Royaume de Morphée est celui du rêve Clarke, tu as dû rêver tout simplement.

Clarke : Tu as sans doute raison, je pense qu'on peut dire égalité pour ce soir, tu en penses quoi ?

Lexa : Je pense oui, mais j'aurai ma revanche Princesse.

Clarke : Quand tu veux. Demain aura lieu notre premier cours de combat sur nos chevaux ailés, tu vas être grandement avantagée avec Pégase.

Lexa : Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai appris que tu avais invoqué avec Jasper un autre fils de Pégase pour Bryan.

Clarke : Oui cadeau d'anniversaire l'idée et de Jasper je n'ai fait qu'aider.

Lexa : C'est très gentil, Persée et Ellios vont être jaloux.

Clarke : Je peux en invoquer d'autres, tu crois que ça leur ferait plaisir ?

Lexa : Certainement oui.

Clarke : Dans ce cas je vais le faire, comme ça demain on pourra tous faire l'entrainement ensemble.

Lexa : Je vais chercher le Capitaine et le Lieutenant pendant que tu prépares le cercle.

Clarke : Ils ne dorment pas ?

Lexa : Non, surement pas.

Clarke : Très bien alors, je t'attends.

Je regarde Lexa s'éloigner et je commence à tracer le cercle sur le sol, j'avais déjà dans l'idée de le faire. Je pensais même invoquer un bébé pour Aden, et peut être aussi un pour Anya et Kane. Je verrais plus tard pour eux, je leur demanderai leur avis. Je vois Lexa revenir accompagnée d'Ellios et Persée.

Ellios : Qu'est ce qui se passe? Lexa n'a rien voulut nous dire ?

Clarke : Et bien je pensais vous faire un cadeau pour demain.

Persée : Pourquoi cela ?

Clarke : Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour faire un cadeau à un ami ?

Je leur souris et pose mes mains au centre du pentacle. Je commence à connaître la formule par cœur à force, du coup cela va très vite. Un cheval ailé puis un second apparaissent alors devant nous. L'un est gris clair avec une crinière blanche et l'autres est couleur caramel.

Persée : Magnifique, j'adore te voir pratiquer la Magie. Pourquoi a-t-on besoin d'autres chevaux ailés ?

Ellios : Ils sont vraiment beaux.

Lexa : Ce sont les vôtres, n'est ce pas Clarke.

Clarke : Oui, je me suis dit que pour l'entrainement de demain ça serait plus facile comme ça. Ils vous plaisent ?

Persée : Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est un présent inestimable Clarke.

Ellios : Je pense que Merci serait un bon début !

Clarke : (sourire) Je t'en prie c'est avec plaisir.

Persée et Ellios s'approchent alors des chevaux doucement et tendent leurs mains. Le gris avance vers Persée et s'incline, et celui couleur caramel fait pareil devant Ellios.

Ellios : Quel est ton nom mon ami ?

Mistral : Mistral Maitre.

Ellios : Tu es magnifique c'est un honneur de t'avoir comme compagnon.

Mistral : Merci Maitre, je suis ravi de retrouver mes jeunes frères.

Persée : Et toi comment te nommes tu ?

Ouragan : Ouragan Maitre.

Persée : C'est un nom intéressant.

Ouragan : Mon père dit que c'est en rapport avec mon caractère, mais il exagère.

Mistral : Absolument pas tu as un horrible caractère, je suis surpris que tu ai répondu à l'invocation.

Ouragan : Ce jeune Capitaine me plait bien, il va y avoir de l'action avec lui.

Persée : Tu ne vas pas être déçu alors, on va vous emmener vers vos frères.

Sans que je puisse réagir Persée me prend dans ses bras et me remercie, suivit d'Ellios. Ils s'en vont et je me retrouve à nouveau seul avec Lexa. Elle semble mal à l'aise, sans doute à cause de moi.

Clarke : Tu as l'air mal à l'aise tout va bien ?

Lexa : Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Nous devrions aller nous reposer, demain une rude journée nous attend.

Clarke : Tu as raison, vas y je vais rester un peu avant de rentrer.

Je m'éloigne et marche vers le toit des écuries, je ne suis pas fatiguée malgré l'entrainement. Il faut dire que je viens de dormir une semaine d'affilée, mon corps a surement besoin de se dépenser. Je grimpe l'échelle et m'allonge, il faut vraiment que je le fasse plus souvent. Regarder les étoiles m'a toujours apaisée et avec tout ce qu'il se passe j'en ai bien besoin. Lexa grimpe l'échelle et s'allonge près de moi en silence je souris et pose ma tête sur son épaule. La nuit s'étire doucement sans que nous parlions, le sommeil a du finir par nous rattraper car se sont les premiers rayons du soleil qui me réveillent. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, Lexa dors paisiblement et je l'observe tendrement. Je claque des doigts et un petit déjeuner copieux apparaît devant moi. Je me décide à réveiller Lexa pour qu'elle profite de la vue du soleil levant et du petit déjeuner. Je passe ma main sur sa joue doucement et elle ouvre les yeux en me souriant.

Clarke : Je me suis dit que tu devrais voir ça. (Soleil qui se lève)

Lexa : Magnifique, tu as dévalisé les cuisines ?

Clarke : J'ai faim je te signale que j'ai une semaine de repas à rattraper.

Lexa : Et tu comptes le faire en une seule fois ? (Sourire Taquin)

Clarke : Je peux très bien ne pas partager tu sais. (Sourire mutin)

Lexa : Très bien je ne dis plus rien.

Clarke : Je me disais aussi.

On mange tranquillement, j'aime ses moments entre nous. Ils sont devenus suffisamment rares pour que j'en profite un maximum. Une fois le petit déjeuner finis on se décide à aller nous préparer pour la journée. On est presque arrivées à nos chambres quand Costia arrive l'air contrariée.

Costia : Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Clarke : C'est de ma faute Costia, j'ai retenu Lexa plus que de raison ne lui en veux pas.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas sa….

Costia : La prochaine fois juste préviens moi stp, je vous laisse Maitre Titus m'attend.

Costia embrasse Lexa et je détourne les yeux, je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Je leur souris et je rentre dans ma chambre. Après ce genre de scène je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me rouler en boule dans mon lit et pleurer comme une madeleine. Ressaisit toi Clarke, je souffle et part me préparer.

 **POV Lexa :**

Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Depuis que je suis allée chercher Clarke au Royaume de Morphée j'ai l'impression que tout a changé. Je lui ai dit que c'était un rêve, comment j'aurais pu lui avouer ce que j'ai fait pour la ramener ? Costia ne mérite pas que je fasse cela, et Clarke non plus. Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être près d'elle, et voilà qu'en plus elle est rentrée dans la Garde. C'est un cauchemar tout ça, je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Enfin si je le sais et ca m'effraie, je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à elle comme ça. J'ai l'impression que l'Amour sera ma plus grande faiblesse !

 **POV Clarke :**

Une fois fin prête je sors et me dirige vers l'enclos des chevaux ailés. Je croise Bellamy et Octavia qui sont déjà là et je m'avance vers eux.

Clarke : Bonjour, bien dormie ?

Bellamy : Je te dois mes courbatures Princesse, tu es une brute avec un bâton tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Octavia : Chochotte va.

Clarke : (Sourire) Désolé, Bonjour Zéphyr !

Zéphyr : Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : Je ne vous ai jamais demandé le nom de vos compagnons ?

Bellamy : Brumes.

Octavia : Cosmo.

Clarke : Très joli, bonjour à vous aussi.

Brume : Bonjour Princesse.

Cosmo : Bonjour.

On discute tranquillement et les autres arrivent petit à petit. Persée et Ellios en dernier, je ne vois pas Lexa mais ne m'en inquiète pas.

Ellios : Je vous présente Mistral, il sera mon compagnon à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Persée : Et voici Ouragan, il sera le mien.

Tous viennent saluer les nouveaux venus, Light y compris et on discute un moment quand Lexa arrive sur le dos de Pégase. Il faut dire qu'elle soigne ses entrées. Je reste limite la bouche ouverte face à cette apparition.

Raven : Ferme la bouche !

Clarke : Très drôle, tu feras moins la maline une fois en l'air.

Raven : Grâce à mon élément je suis souvent entrain de voler, cela ne me fait pas peur.

Clarke : C'est bien différent à dos d'un cheval ailé.

Pégase : Bonjour à tous, mes fils je compte sur vous pour donner le meilleurs de vous même, Mistral, Ouragan je suis heureux de vous revoir mes enfants.

Mistral : Nous aussi Père.

Ouragan : Alors on commence, que je vois ce que les petits ont dans les pattes ?

Pégase : Je vois que tu as corrigé ton impatience mon fils.

Lexa : Tout le monde grimpe sur son cheval, on va commencer par décoller.

On obéit et je m'accroche à sa crinière, heureusement des scelles ont été adaptées et je peux caler mes pieds dans les étriers pour me stabiliser. On décolle et j'éclate de rire, vraiment j'adore cette sensation de liberté. Tout le monde a décollé et je me retrouve entre Luna et Roan qui sourient eux aussi.

Roan : C'est incroyable, plus vite Ruby.

Luna : Quelle sensation merveilleuse, n'est ce pas Clarke ?

Clarke : Oui, on se sent libre c'est grisant.

Sun : Princesse Luna, Maitre Lexa nous appelle.

Zéphyr : Pas moyen de voler un peu tranquille.

Clarke : Ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête, nous sommes là pour nous entrainer.

Roan : Oui, allons voir un peu si vous pouvez battre mon Ruby ?

Sun : J'accepte le défi Prince.

Zéphyr : Moi aussi, pas vrai Princesse ?

Clarke : Pourquoi pas, on devrait parier. Qu'en penses-tu Luna ?

Luna : Le perdant devra nous apporter le petit déjeuner au lit pendant une semaine et s'occuper de nos chevaux ?

Roan : Marché conclu.

Clarke : Zéphyr pas question de perdre.

Zéphyr : Oui Princesse.

Lexa : Bien tout le monde est là, nous avons placé des lumières magiques pour délimiter une course. On va donc commencer par tester votre habilité à rester en scelle face à la vitesse de vos chevaux.

Pégase : Si vous tombez, ne paniquez pas, on vous rattrapera toujours.

Lexa : Que le meilleur gagne.

A ces mots Zéphyr bat des ailes deux fois plus vite et je me colle contre lui, la vitesse est hallucinante et je souris de toutes mes dents. Je tourne la tête, Luna et Raven sont derrière moi.

Clarke : Vas y Zéphyr, montres leur ce que ça veux dire d'être rapide mon grand.

Il accélère encore à mes mots et je distance complètements mes poursuivants, je franchis la première limite et lève le poing en signe de victoire. Luna, Raven, Persée et Roan arrivent peu de temps après. Lexa se met à notre hauteur et me lance un clin d'œil qui manque de me faire tomber dans les pommes. Mais pourquoi elle fait ça ? Elle a décidé ma mort ou quoi ?

Pégase : Bravo mon fils, tu es sans doute presque aussi rapide que moi maintenant. Je suis très fier de toi, et vous Princesse félicitation.

Zéphyr : Merci père, tu as vu Princesse j'assure hein ?

Clarke : (Rire) Tu es le meilleur.

Luna : Un point pour Clarke.

Roan : Cela ne fait que commencer.

Lexa : Superbe course, je suis impressionnée.

Clarke : C'est Zéphyr qui a tout fait, mais merci.

Lexa : Bien seconde épreuve, des cibles magiques volent partout. Saisissez vous de vos arcs, vous avez tous le même donc pas de jaloux. Celui qui détruit le plus de cible à gagner.

On s'élance et je me saisis de mon arc, je lâche complètement Zéphyr ayant totalement confiance en lui et me concentre sur mes tirs. J'enchaine aussi vite que je peux et Zéphyr vole vite entre les cibles, j'en touche pas mal mais je ne pense pas gagner cette épreuve.

Lexa : Bien je vous félicite, Luna a gagné suivi de près par Lincoln et Bellamy.

Pégase : Maintenant combat à l'épée, évidement pas de Magie.

Lexa : Vos épées sont enchantées pour ne pas vous faire de mal si on vous touche.

Pégase : On va commencer par le Prince Roan et le Prince Monty.

Roan évidement gagne facilement et il enchaine les victoires, jusqu'as ce que Luna arrive. Le combat est acharné aucun ne veut perdre, mais finalement Luna l'emporte. Quand à moi je réussis à battre Monty, Emori, Jasper, Harper, Finn et Nathan avant qu'Octavia ne me touche. Roan n'a perdu que contre elles deux du coup la finale se joue entre elles, je regarde le combat quand Lexa vient se placer près de moi.

Lexa : Tu as beaucoup progressé à l'épée aussi.

Clarke : Merci, Anya m'entraine quand elle est là.

Lexa : Il va falloir me dire comment tu fais pour que ma famille t'aime autant, Anya n'entraine personne mise à part moi normalement.

Clarke : C'est parce que vous ne pouvez pas résister à mon charme légendaire

Lexa : Vous ?

Clarke : Oui vous je sais que tu m'adores aussi (Sourire taquin)

Lexa : Ha bon voyez-vous ça et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Clarke : Le fait que tu sois là à me parler au lieu de surveiller le combat sans doute.

Zéphyr : (Rire) Outch, désolé Maitre ma Princesse vous a eu sur ce coup là.

Pégase : Zéph n'en rajoute pas veux tu !

Clarke : (Rire) Tu ne dis plus rien, je t'ai coupé la langue ?

Lexa : Je surveille le combat Princesse. (Sourire)

Pégase : (Rire) Princesse, j'aurai besoin de vous pour m'apprendre à la faire taire.

Lexa : De quel coté es-tu toi ?

Zéphyr : Qui en rajoute maintenant ?

On éclate de rire et on regarde le combat, Luna l'emporte de justesse. Les épreuves s'enchainent et je dois dire que je m'en sors plutôt pas mal. La journée touche à sa fin quand la dernière épreuve est décidée, heureusement qu'on a fait une pause pour déjeuner je ne sens plus mes fesses.

Lexa : Combat de bâtons et après je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui.

Raven : Ouf, pas que je ne t'aime pas Tempête mais je ne sens même plus mes doigts de pieds.

Tempête : Je t'avais dit de te couvrir plus aussi.

Raven : Je promets de suivre tes recommandations à l'avenir.

Tempête : Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Clarke : Aucun de nous ne la croit mon ami.

(Eclat de rire général)

Lexa : Cette fois on participe et c'est tous en même temps. Le dernier debout gagne, si vous êtes éjectés de votre cheval pas de panique. Grâce à la Magie de Nathan, Raven et Clarke l'air vous déposera au sol.

Raven : A votre service. (S'incline légèrement)

Je me saisis de mon bâton et le fait tourné dans mes mains, les choses sérieuses commencent enfin. Jasper et Monty m'attaquent en même temps et je donne un coup de talon à Zéphyr pour m'envoler plus haut. Il se propulse et redescend très vite sur eux, après quelques échanges bien dosés Monty est éjecté de Prune, son cheval. Il panique deux secondes avant que la Magie ne le dépose doucement au sol. Jasper a profité du fait que je surveillais que tout aille bien pour lui pour m'attaquer par derrière. C'est sans compter sur Zéphyr qui l'a vu, il s'écarte vivement en faisant un virage parfait et je l'éjecte de son cheval à son tour. Je vérifie qu'il n'a rien et fonce sur Octavia qui vient d'éjecter Nathan et Harper. Raven a réussit à se débarrasser d'Emori et John et elle combat à présent Ellios. Persée combat Roan et Lexa Lincoln et Luna. Je me concentre sur mon combat, Cosmo est agile et j'ai du mal à atteindre Octavia. Je vois Raven et Lincoln tomber à leur tour, l'étau se resserre.

Octavia : Pas question que tu me battes encore une fois.

Clarke : On va voir ça, Zeph plonges, on essaye par derrière.

Aussi tôt il obéit, il met toute sa vitesse dans son plongeon et je m'accroche d'une main. Cosmo et Octavia nous ont lâché des yeux et on remonte en flèches derrière eux. Je serre mon bâton dans la main et frappe fort sur sa jambe, elle tente d'esquiver mais trop tard elle tombe. Je souris en la voyant râlé en atterrissant près des autres et regarde qui il reste. Ellios se fait éjecter par Luna et Lexa s'occupe de Persée.

Pégase : Lexa prendra le vainqueur du combat.

Luna et Sun se mettent en position devant nous et s'incline, le combat peut commencer. Pégase et Lexa ne nous lâchent pas des yeux durant tout l'échange. Luna est plus qu'habile, je dirais même carrément douée. Je ne l'ai pas combattu souvent et jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours perdu, pour être honnête il n'y a que Lexa et des fois Octavia qui la bat. Persée et Roan arrivent aussi à lui tenir tête mais c'est bien les seuls, quand elle s'y met sérieusement rien ne peut l'arrêter. Si elle n'aimait pas autant la paix ça serait une redoutable guerrière c'est certain. Aussi douée que Lexa, Octavia ou Anya. Cela fait vingt minutes qu'on échange les coups sans arriver à se départager quand j'entends un cri inhumain qui me vrillent les oreilles.

Pégase : STOP ! Ce sont des Harpies, tous en scelle désenchantées vos armes vous allez en avoir besoin.

Clarke : Comment de telles créatures sont arrivées jusque ici ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, ce qui est sur c'est qu'on va avoir besoin de nos vraies armes et non celle d'entrainements.

Je claque des doigts et on se retrouve tous en tenu de combat avec nos armes, il faut vraiment que je remercie Nylah pour ce sort. Lincoln et Bellamy bandent leur arc et tirent plusieurs flèches. Persée et Ellios, attaquent trois Harpies se dirigeant vers le château. Plein d'autres arrivent et le reste du groupe se jette dans la bataille, Lexa et Luna font un véritable massacre et taillent en pièces celles qui osent s'approcher d'elles. La Magie ne marche pas sur eux, je me saisit de mon bâton et fonce à mon tour. Une Harpie plus imposante que les autres plante ses griffes dans la jambe de Raven qui hurle de douleur.

Clarke : RAVEN !

Je vois Tempête piquer vers le sol, vite suivit de la Harpie et je me lance à leur poursuite pour les aider.

Zéphyr : Princesse c'est la chef, si on la tue les autres partiront.

Clarke : D'accord, fonce Raven est blessée. Ecoutes moi, je vais lui sauter dessus tient toi prêt à me récupérer si je me manque.

Il ne répond pas et fonce droit sur la Harpie, je m'accroupis sur la scelle. Je vois Lexa me regarder avec inquiétude quand elle comprend ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Lexa : CLARKE, NON !

Je ne l'écoute pas et saute sur le dos de la Harpie en tapant de toutes mes forces avec mon bâton. Elle hurle et essaye de m'éjecter mais je tiens bon et je sors ma dague et lui plante dans le dos. Nouvel Hurlement de douleur, je maintiens fortement la dague et la tourne en hurlant…

Clarke : Que faites vous dans mon Royaume ? REPONDS !

Harpie : Nous sommes au service de Gaia qui nous a mises sous les ordres de la Reine Nia. C'est elle qui nous envoie avec un message.

Clarke : Parle !

Harpie : La barrière ne tiendra pas éternellement, et une fois libre vous gouterez à la défaite.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, on la vaincra.

Harpie : Nia et Ontari ont décidé de réveiller les géants vous n'avez aucune chance. De plus des centaines de milliers de créatures comme nous arrivent sur ton Royaume Princesse. Mais pour commencer je vais lui apporter ta tête, je serais alors grandement récompensée.

La Harpie m'éjecte alors de son dos en me donnant un violent coup de griffes que je parviens à parer avec mon bâton avant qu'il n'explose sous la puissance du coup. J'atterris sur le dos de Zéphyr et Lexa et Luna arrivent pour m'aider. On encercle alors la créature et Luna me jette son arc pendant qu'elle attaque avec Lexa. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis mauvaise en tir je risque de blesser mes amies si je tente quoi que se soit.

Lexa : Clarke tire, j'ai confiance en toi.

Luna : Vas y tu peux le faire.

Zéphyr : Princesse je vais vous mettre à porté, vous pouvez le faire.

Je ferme les yeux, le jardin de Morphée m'apparaît une nouvelle fois. Lexa m'embrasse, je suis dans ses bras. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi, si c'est un rêve je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller.

Lexa : CLARKE !

Luna est blessée mais combat toujours, Lexa arrive à toucher la harpie mais ces coups ne semblent pas lui faire le moindre mal. Pourtant elle a l'épée de lumière en main, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Etincelante sur le dos de Pégase, on dirait une Déesse. Je ferme les yeux et bande l'arc aussi fort que je peux, je bloque ma respiration ouvre les yeux et tire. La flèche part pile entre mes deux amies pour se figer en plein cœur de la Harpie qui s'écroule au sol dans un dernier râle. Aussi tôt les dernières Harpies en vie se sauvent et je fonce vers le sol pour prendre des nouvelles de Raven. Monty et Nylah la soigne elle semble beaucoup souffrir. Je me jette sur elle, et lui prend la main morte d'inquiétude.

Clarke : Raven, tiens le coup.

Raven : J'ai mal Clarke. (Pleurs)

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui se passe pourquoi le sort de guérison ne marche pas ?

Nylah : C'est une blessure sérieuse, de plus c'est une créature maudite.

Monty : John va me chercher la Reine stp. J'aurai besoin de mon grimoire j'ai lu une chose sur ce genre de blessure mais je ne me souviens plus quoi exactement.

John : (Disparaît)

Je claque des doigts et le grimoire apparaît devant Monty qui tourne les pages frénétiquement.

Octavia : Emori, Luna et Bryan sont blessés aussi.

Raven : Vas-y, Monty et Nylah s'occupent de moi.

Clarke : Non je reste avec toi.

Raven : Clarke !

Lexa : Clarke viens, les autres ont besoin de toi, Raven est entre de bonnes mains.

Nylah : Je te jure d'en prendre soin.

Raven : Vas-y pour moi stp.

Octavia : Je vais rester avec elle.

Roan : Les blessures de Bryan sont plutôt sérieuses Clarke.

Je regarde une dernière fois Raven, elle me sourit et je me décide à me lever pour courir vers Bryan et les blessés. Je vois John apparaître avec ma Mère qui se précipite sur Raven. Arrivée à hauteur de Bryan je me rends vite compte que c'est sérieux et pose mes mains sans attendre.

Nathan : Il m'a sauvé la vie, il m'a poussé alors qu'une Harpie fonçait sur moi par derrière.

Bryan : Je suis contente que vous n'ayez rien mon Prince.

Nathan : (Pleure) Il ne fait que me répétez cela en boucle.

Clarke : Ne bouges pas Bryan je vais prendre soin de toi. Capitaine !

Persée : Oui Princesse !

Clarke : Je veux que vous réunissiez le conseil au plus vite. Roan, Ellios ramenez les chevaux svp.

Ellios : Bien Princesse.

Roan : On s'en occupe Princesse.

Clarke : Lincoln, invoques le Seigneur Dragon je dois lui parler.

Lincoln : Bien Princesse.

Je ne me rends même pas compte que tous mes amis utilisent mon titre, j'organise le reste d'entre nous d'une voix ferme. Lexa est entrain de donner des ordres à la Garde, renforcer les patrouilles etc. Je déverse mon pouvoir dans Bryan qui finit par s'endormir.

Clarke : John peux tu le transporter à l'infirmerie stp, il est hors de danger.

Nathan : Merci princesse.

Clarke : C'est normal, ne t'inquiètes pas John je vais m'occuper d'Emori.

John : D'accord, je reviens te chercher Nathan. (Disparaît)

Je m'accroupis devant Emori, elle est blessée au bras mais ce n'est pas trop grave. Je pose mes mains sur elle et referme la plaie doucement, elle finit par s'endormir aussi et je m'assois. Luna s'assoit près de moi en se tenant l'épaule, elle me sourit en me montrant la Harpie sur le sol. Je lui rends son sourire et pose mes mais pour la soigner, ce n'est pas trop sérieux donc elle se relève vite pour aller aider Roan et Ellios. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai trop utilisé la Magie et je manque de sommeil.

Lexa : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Je ne laisserai pas la peur m'envahir, la Reine se trompe si elle pense m'effrayer.

Lexa : En effet oui. Je ne la laisserai pas te blesser, je la tuerai avant.

Clarke : Aide moi à me lever j'ai utilisé un peu trop d'énergie.

Lexa me tend la main, je m'en saisi et elle me tire ver elle. Un violent vertige me prend et elle me colle dans ses bras pour me retenir. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et je respire à fond son odeur en fermant les yeux. Et soudain je me souviens, ce n'était pas un rêve, Lexa m'a vraiment dit tout cela. Elle m'a vraiment embrassée, elle regrette surement et préfère oublier c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a dit que c'était un rêve. Je me rends compte que je suis toujours dans ses bras quand Titus et Costia apparaissent devant nous. Je m'écarte alors et apporte mon attention sur Titus.

Clarke : Grand Enchanteur Titus, la protection du Royaume vous incombe. Je peux savoir comment une centaine d'Harpies ont pu passer la barrière sans que nous en soyons avertis ?

Titus : Je l'ignore Princesse.

Clarke : (Regard dur) Je vous conseille de trouver une meilleure réponse lors du conseil de tout à l'heure. Dites aux cercles des Enchanteurs de renforcer les défenses, je ne veux plus d'invités surprise. Costia j'aurai besoin que tu prennes soin des chevaux blessés stp, tu as un don avec les animaux.

Costia : Bien Princesse.

Clarke : Lexa, je veux que tu préviennes ta sœur de revenir au Royaume je vais avoir besoin d'elle et de ses soldats.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe Princesse.

Clarke : (Fronce les sourcils) Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Princesse ?

Lexa : C'est comme cela qu'on répond à un ordre.

Tous mes amis me regardent et s'inclinent légèrement en souriant.

Clarke : Pardonnez moi, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Lexa : Tu es née pour diriger Clarke, comme moi et il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Je lui souris et part rejoindre Lincoln qui est avec le Seigneur Ladon. Lexa et Pégase sur mes talons tous ont quitté les lieux de la bataille à part nous.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur Ladon d'apparaître devant nous, Lincoln vous a expliqué ?

Ladon : Oui, j'ai peut être une d'idée pour contrer l'invasion des créatures maléfiques mais cela va grandement t'affaiblir et mettre Lexa en première ligne.

Pégase : Je l'accompagnerai n'ai crainte.

Clarke : Je vous écoute ?

Ladon : Il faut que vous invoquiez l'armée des centaures de Chiron, si vous pouvez celle des Loups de Sibérie.

Clarke : D'accord je le ferais, je vais demander au Seigneur Morphée combien de temps nous avons avant leur arrivée.

Ladon : Inutile, dans deux jours ils seront aux portes de ton Royaume, je dois retourner à la barrière je t'envoi Chiron et Wolf.

Clarke : Vous pouvez vous passez d'eux.

Landon : Oui qu'importe ce que dit la Reine Nia la barrière n'est pas prête de céder. Faites attention à vous jeune Maitre, Lexa il va être temps de briller sur un champ de bataille mon enfant.

(Disparaît)

Clarke : Merci, Lincoln, je vais au conseil.

Lincoln : Je t'accompagne.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

Clarke : J'aimerai plutôt que tu aides les Enchanteurs pour les protections Magiques, si ça ne dérange pas.

Lincoln : J'y vais, je viens justement d'en apprendre de très utile.

Clarke : Très bien, peux tu dire aux autres de se réunir une fois leur taches accomplies je dois leur parler.

Lincoln : Je m'en occupe, on peut se retrouver au repas.

Lexa : Bonne idée, viens le conseil t'attend surement.

Clarke : (Mental) Nylah comment va Raven ?

Nyalah : On s'en occupe, je te tiens au courant mais elle est forte ça va allez.

Clarke : Merci Nylah.

Nyalh : Je t'en pris j'apprécie aussi beaucoup Raven c'est normal.

Je ne réponds pas et je me dirige vers le château. Je vois la Magie de Lexa s'allumer, elle doit avertir Anya de rentrer. La projection astrale est compliquée mais Lexa la maitrise parfaitement. Et sans dépenser trop d'énergie qui plus est, vraiment un jour il faudra lever le mystère d'où provient son pouvoir. On arrive à la sale du conseil, Kane, Gustus, Titus, Persée, Ellios, la Reine Indra sont là. Même mon père est présent et je le regarde avec désapprobation.

Jack : Autant être utile tant que je le peux. Expliques-nous ce qu'il se passe stp.

Je leur raconte alors toute l'histoire, et les décisions que j'ai prises.

Indra : Je participerai à cette bataille, j'en ai assez de me cacher dans mon Royaume.

Clarke : Vous serez sous les ordres de l'Adjudant-chef Lexa cela ne vous pose pas de problème Majesté ?

Indra : Du tout, elle est tout à fait qualifiée. J'aimerai qu'Octavia et Lincoln participent aussi, il est temps de les confronter à la guerre.

Jack : Nous verrons cela, pour commencer comment vas-tu invoquer autant de créatures sans t'épuiser complètement.

Clarke : Je vais avoir besoin de mon cercle pour cela, de plus nous n'avons pas le choix.

(Porte)

Chiron : Maitre, me voilà Ladon m'a expliqué la situation.

Gustus : Nous devons établir une tactique.

Kane : Dans ce cas écoutez-moi.

Pendant plus de deux heures on monte le plan de bataille, je vois mon père faiblir de plus en plus et je l'envoi se reposer. L'armée des créatures sera commandée par Lexa, secondée par Chiron et Wolf qui seront avec Roan. Le Reine Indra, Octavia et Lincoln seront avec le cercle des Enchanteurs à la défense du château. Kane avec Ellios dirigera l'armée sur le flan droit, Gustus et Persée seront sur le flan à gauche. John et Nylah seront chargé d'évacuer les blesser et de les emmener jusqu'a Monty et ma Mère. Bellamy, Luna et moi on est chargés de désorienter l'armée adverse le plus possible pour qu'ils ne comprennent pas d'où proviennent les attaques. Les autres Princes et Princesses protégeront le peuple en cas de besoin.

Clarke : Bien cela me semble parfait, je vous laisse j'ai besoin de pas mal de préparation pour demain.

Je sors de la pièce, Lexa derrière moi comme à son habitude. On se dirige vers la salle de banquet où mes amis attendent. Je leur explique le plan et tous approuvent. Bellamy, Luna, Roan, Lexa et Moi on montera nos chevaux ailés pour faire le maximum de dégâts. On finit le repas tranquillement et tous partent se préparer pour la bataille à venir. C'est notre première guerre à tous et le stress est palpable. Je rejoins l'infirmerie n'ayant aucun nouvelle de Raven depuis longtemps je m'inquiète. Je trouve Nylah endormie sur un fauteuil qui veille sur Raven. Je m'approche doucement et attrape sa main, elle se réveille et me souris.

Nylah : C'est un bon plan, ne t'inquiètes pas tout se passera bien.

Clarke : Je l'espère, comment va-t-elle ?

Nylah : Le sort a fonctionné mais elle devra se reposer un moment, je l'ai plongé dans un sommeil magique pour l'apaiser.

Clarke : Sa blessure à la jambe c'était comme dans mon rêve, tu crois que ça veux dire que l'histoire a déjà été modifiée ?

Nylah : Probablement l'avenir bouge constamment, elle ira bien. Tu devrais aller dormir je veille sur elle.

Clarke : Et qui veille sur toi ?

Nylah : Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on le fasse.

Clarke : Surement, mais je le ferai qu'en même.

Sans un mot de plus je m'assois près d'elle et lui saisit la main en me calant dans mon fauteuil correctement. Je regarde Raven avec inquiétude et je finis par m'endormir comme cela. Le matin arrive vite et je me réveille dans mon lit, Nylah a du m'y transporter pendant que je dormais. Je ne la mérite vraiment pas !

(Toque à la porte)

Roan : Bonjour Princesse votre petit déjeuner est prêt.

Clarke : (Rire) Je pense que le pari peut être officiellement annulé avec tout ça.

Roan : Luna n'est pas de cet avis, et puis profites avec ton caractère de cochon aucun homme ne voudra t'emmener le petit déjeuner au lit avant longtemps. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Tire la langue) Méchant vas, de plus je doute qu'un homme me soit destiné.

Roan : Ca ira pour l'invocation ? Wolf m'a dit que son armée comptait 5000 loups.

Clarke : Avec vous oui, ce n'est pas une invocation supérieure cela demande moins d'énergie. Le Seigneur Chiron à 10 000 soldats j'espère que ça suffira. Avec la Garde Noire, L'Armée et les hommes d'Anya nous serons 20 000 environs.

Roan : Je suis sur que tout se passera bien, mais fais attention à toi.

Clarke : Oui je le ferai, toi aussi. Manges avec moi, et parlons d'autres choses.

Roan saute sur mon lit et engouffre mon croissant, je proteste mais finit par rigoler. Après une heure de détente il est temps de descendre et de préparer l'invocation. Je retrouve mon cercle, sans Raven il sera moins puissant mais il faudra s'en contenter. Le Seigneur Chiron et le Seigneur Wolf sont là aussi.

Bellamy : Je vais prendre la place de Raven en tant que gardien je peux le faire.

Clarke : Je n'y pensais plus, merci.

Bellamy : Il m'arrive de réfléchir des fois.

Octavia : Tu vas nous déclencher une tempête avec tes bêtises.

On éclate tous de rire, je remercie Jasper qui a tout préparé et on se positionne. Lexa me prend les mains et j'invoque la Magie Ultime, un Arc-en-ciel explose autour de moi et mes amis éveillent un à un leur Magie. Je leur souris et lâche les mains de Lexa pour les positionner sur le cercle d'invocation. D'abord les Loups de Sibérie, Wolf me fait un signe de tête et l'invocation commence. Je me sens faiblir au fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissent et je ferme les yeux. Je me retrouve propulsée une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Lexa, dans ce jardin merveilleux et je souris. Ce souvenirs je vais le chérir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Ma fatigue est grande et je sens la main de Lexa sur ma joue, je n'ouvre pas les yeux et continu de me concentrer au maximum. Ce simple contact m'a donnée la force de finir l'invocation et je m'écroule dans les bras protecteur de Lexa. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule complètement vidée de mon énergie.

Wolf : C'est impressionnant Maitre, personne n'a réussit à invoquer toute mon armée d'un coup. Nous allons nous mettre en place, puissions nous nous revoir jeune Maitre.

Chiron : Prince Monty il serait judicieux de prévenir la Sorcière Blanche.

Monty : Elle va arriver, je vais commencer en attendant.

Lexa : Clarke, ce n'est pas prudent de continuer.

Clarke : Nous avons besoin de l'armée du Seigneur Chiron, ça ira Nylah et Monty vont me soigner.

Monty : Clarke ton niveau de Magie est proche de zéro, Il va falloir une sacré dose de pouvoir pour te régénérer.

(Halo Argenté)

Hécate : Mon enfant, tu accomplis de grands miracles pour ton âge mais je te mets en garde si tu continus à puiser autant de pouvoir tu risques ta vie.

Jasper : Ne pouvons nous rien faire pour l'aider ?

Bellamy : On fera ce qui est nécessaire.

Octavia : On veut aider nous aussi.

Roan : Avez-vous une chose à nous proposer Déesse.

Lincoln : Nous sommes prêts à tout.

Clarke : NON ! Déesse non ne les mettez pas en danger j'y arriverais je vous le promets.

Lexa : Clarke, on veut juste t'aider.

Hécate : Dans ce cas jeune Héroïne tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Lexa : Comment je peux avoir autant de pouvoirs sur elle Déesse, je ne comprends pas ?

Clarke : De quoi vous parlez ?

Hécate : Tu le sais, au fond de toi tu l'as toujours su Lexa et il serait temps de l'accepter maintenant.

(Halo Argenté)

Chiron : Je pense que le Maitre et Lexa ont besoin de parler, nous reviendrons plus tard.

Tous s'en vont, Nylah qui est arrivé entre temps pose ses mains sur moi et secoue la tête de désapprobation. Elle lance un regard meurtrier à Lexa et disparaît.

Clarke : Tu m'expliques ?

Lexa : je suis désolée, je t'ai mentit Clarke.

Clarke : Je sais.

Lexa : Tu sais ?

Clarke : Oui, je comprends tu as fait cela pour me ramener tu ne le pensais pas vraiment. Je ne t'en veux pas, alors de quoi parle Hécate au juste.

Lexa : Je…elle pense que si je t'embrasse à nouveau, ça aura l'effet de te recharger.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer à faire cela, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme cela Lexa. Je ne veux pas qu'entre nous cela redevienne bizarre. Rappelles Nylah, on fera comme on a dit et tout ira bien.

Nylah : (Mental) Par tout les Dieux Lexa, embrasses la, on n'a pas tout notre temps.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas dit que je me forçais Clarke.

Et voilà elle m'embrasse, par l'enfer que ça fait du bien. Un Halo nous entoure et je sens toute mon énergie revenir et même au delà. Comment c'est possible qu'elle ait cet effet là sur moi à la fin ? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi elle m'embrasse ? Par sens du devoir ? Par obligation car une Déesse lui a dit ? Je ne comprends pas et je pense à Costia et je mets fin au baiser dans un effort de volonté presque sur humain.

Clarke : Lexa il ne faut plus jamais recommencer, tu as Costia et moi je dois oublier ce que je ressens pour toi.

Lexa : Nous n'avions pas le choix Clarke.

Clarke : Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais tu as fait ça par obligation ?

Lexa : Clarke je…

Clarke : Ne recommences plus jamais Lexa. Notre amitié n'y survivra pas et je t'aime trop pour te perdre complètement.

Lexa : Attend il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il c'est passé….

Clarke : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Lexa : Je….

Clarke : Alors il n'y a rien à dire de plus, viens nous devons finir l'invocation.

Nylah et les autres reviennent alors, on se place tous et je pose mes mains une nouvelles fois sur le cercle. Mes pouvoirs sont comme décuplés et l'armée de centaure apparaît très vite devant nous. Je finis l'invocation néanmoins complètement vidée et une nouvelle fois je m'écroule dans les bras de Lexa. Je me retire bien vite et m'appuis sur Roan à la place ne voulant surtout pas toucher à nouveau Lexa.

Roan : Ma petite sœur est une Déesse de la magie. Je suis très fier de toi.

Glowen : Pour sur que la jolie Princesse est l'élue des Dieux.

Octavia : Je vais avertir Raven que tu as réussit, je suis fière de toi aussi.

Clarke : Merci, Seigneur Chiron le General Gustus vous attend il me semble.

Chiron : Oui Maitre j'y vais, permettez moi de vous féliciter. Le dernier à avoir accomplit ce que vous avez fait et Merlin.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur. Nylah peux tu me conduire à ma chambre stp, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos je crois.

Lexa : Clarke je…

Clarke : (Regard dur) Vous êtes attendu Adjudant-chef au conseil de guerre il me semble.

Je fais signe à Nylah et elle me transporte dans ma chambre, je m'écroule sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Une larme m'échappe et je serre les poings de colère.

Clarke : J'apprécierai que vous arrêtiez tous de jouer avec mes sentiments.

Nylah : Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi Clarke.

Clarke : Alors tu vas me dire que tu n'étais pas au courant depuis le début peut être ?

Nylah : Je savais ce qu'avait dit la Déesse, mais j'ignore pourquoi bien que je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes.

Clarke : Je ne veux plus jamais en parler, et si tu es mon amie tu n'insisteras pas. Mieux tu arrêteras de prendre part à tout cela. Mon cœur n'est plus disponible pour un long moment c'est clair ?

Nylah : Très, laisses-moi te soigner tu as besoin de repos avant la bataille de demain.

Clarke : (Colère) Personne ne touchera à mon Royaume.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14 :** Première Bataille.

Je suis dans le Royaume du Seigneur Morphée, mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler.

Morphée : Tu es en colère contre moi ?

Clarke : J'en ai assez qu'on joue avec mes sentiments, et vous Dieux et Déesses j'ai l'impression que ça vous amuse. Vous parlez par énigmes, vous ne dites que des demi-vérités et avec cela on doit se débrouiller pour sauver son Royaume.

Morphée : Je vois tu es fâchée car je t'ai caché ce qui s'est passé dans mon Royaume avec Lexa n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Je ne suis pas votre jouet, vous ne pouvez pas disposer de ma vie comme bon vous semble.

Morphée : J'ai fait cela que pour te protéger, mais même mes pouvoirs ont leurs limites.

Clarke : Soyez gentil arrêtez de vous mêler de ça svp. Savez-vous combien sont les créatures qui veulent attaquer mon Royaume et quand elles seront là ?

Morphée : Environs 4000 créatures, au coucher du soleil elles seront arrivées. Ce qui te laisse peu de temps.

Clarke : Merci, je dois y aller beaucoup de choses doivent être prêtes avant le début de la bataille.

Morphée : Bien bonne chance Princesse.

J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, je n'ai que trop dormit. Je me dépêche de me préparer et passe voir mon père pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Les soldats m'ouvrent et je salue mes parents.

Clarke : Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Jack : Ca va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as d'autres informations ?

Clarke : Elles sont deux fois plus nombreuses que nous, et seront là au coucher du soleil.

Jack : Nous sommes prêts à les accueillir, je ne peux utiliser la Magie car je risque de raccourcir mon temps de vie. Mais mon épée est bien affutée.

Clarke : Restez avec Mère, on ne sait jamais si des créatures arrivent jusque ici.

Jack : Tu sembles en colère ma fille que se passe-t-il ?

Clarke : Rien d'important, je suis juste fatiguée d'être le jouet des Dieux.

Jack : Tu en en colère après Lexa ?

Clarke : (Serre les dents) Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Abby : Ma fille j'ai moi aussi était adolescente tu sais, nous pouvons peut être t'aider à y voir plus clair ?

Clarke : Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans le brouillard maman, je ne veux pas en parler.

Jack : Lexa se rendra compte de ce qu'elle perd en se détournant de toi.

Clarke : Le problème Papa c'est que je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas mieux qu'elle le fasse.

Abby : Que veux-tu dire ?

Clarke : Nous ne sommes pas faites pour être ensembles, nous sommes liées c'est certain mais par une profonde amitié rien de plus. Je dois vous laisser j'aimerai aller voir Raven avant le début de la bataille.

Jack : Sois prudente, ne prends pas de risques inutiles.

Clarke : Vous aussi.

J'embrasse mes parents et me dirige vers l'infirmerie, je suis heureuse de voir que Bryan semble aller bien mieux et pars voir Raven pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Je la retrouve parlant avec Octavia et je souris rassurée de la voir éveillée.

Clarke : Salut, tu m'as fait peur. Comment te sens-tu ?

Raven : Toi comment vas-tu, Octavia m'a racontée l'invocation ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Je ne veux pas en parler.

Octavia : Lexa à l'air assez mal en point tu sais.

Clarke : Tant mieux, elle m'a mentit et en plus elle ne fait ça que par obligation ou devoir ou je ne sais quoi. Surement pas pour une bonne raison, et je suis fatiguée de tout cela.

Raven : Tu ressens quoi toi ?

Clarke : Je suis en colère mais plus contre moi que contre elle pour tout avouer.

Octavia : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Car je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

Raven : Le veux-tu seulement, rappelles toi l'année écoulée tu semblais complètement vide.

Clarke : Je n'oublierai plus jamais, c'est juste que j'ai accepté définitivement que nous ne serons jamais qu'amies.

Octavia : Rien ne t'oblige à l'être je veux dire, un peu d'éloignement ne te ferait pas de mal.

Clarke : C'est prévu, je dois partir pour une mission d'ici quelques mois.

Raven : Quelle mission ?

Clarke : Je dois retrouver le Grimoire de mon Royaume. Mais je dois attendre le solstice d'hiver pour cela.

Octavia : Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?

Clarke : Car il contient la liste des sorts les plus puissants de mon Royaume et j'en ai besoin pour lever le sort de Lexa pour commencer. Mais nous sommes tous touchés par le même sort et il est important de le lever pour comprendre qui nous sommes.

Raven : Donc si je comprends bien tu t'éloignes de Lexa mais en fait tu veux la sauver ?

Octavia : Quel sort ?

Clarke : On a tous ressentit son pouvoir, seulement personne, créatures magique, Magicien ou autres n'arrivent à définir d'où il vient. C'est comme si on avait délibérément enfoui son pouvoir pour qu'il soit indétectable. Et le fait qu'autant de Magie rare se soit éveillée durant nos initiations ne dois pas être anodin aussi.

Raven : Le sait-elle ?

Clarke : Elle doit s'en douter. Je lui parlerai après la guerre, Octavia il va falloir y aller.

Raven : Faites attention à vous.

Octavia : Toi aussi.

On sourit et on sort de l'infirmerie en saluant Bryan au passage. On marche tranquillement dans les couloirs quand Octavia prend la parole.

Octavia : Je viendrais avec toi, au solstice d'hiver j'aurai 14 ans et je me serais éveillé à ma Magie première.

Clarke : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

Octavia : Je ne te demander pas ta permission, je t'informer c'est tout.

Clarke : (Sourire) D'accord merci O, fait attention à toi surtout.

Octavia : Toi aussi, on se voit après la bataille.

(Serre dans les bras)

Je continu mon chemin, après avoir fait un point avec Gustus et Kane je rejoins ma position. Bellamy et Luna sont déjà là avec nos compagnons.

Bellamy : Prête pour la bataille ?

Clarke : Il le faut bien et vous ?

Luna : Il le faut bien aussi.

Bellamy : Nous vaincrons ensemble, je vais chercher mon arc.

Clarke : Bonjour Zeph, tu es prêt ?

Zéphyr : Oui Princesse.

Luna : Tu as parlé à Lexa ?

Clarke : Non elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

Luna : (Souffle) Je sais quand on me ment grâce à ma Magie Clarke.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas mentis.

Luna : Mais tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même, il vaut mieux partir en paix lors d'une bataille.

Clarke : Justement, j'ai besoin de me concentrer et elle aussi, ce qui est impossible quand nous sommes ensemble.

Luna : Va lui dire au moins bonne chance, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Je souffle et grimpe sur Zéphyr, elle a raison mais vraiment je suis en colère contre elle.

Clarke : Zeph emmènes-moi à Lexa stp.

Luna : Nous t'attendons là.

Je décolle et après deux minutes je survole mon armée, Roan me fait un salut militaire et je lui souris. Zeph se pose près de Lexa et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot je la prends de mes bras fortement. Je pose mon front contre le sien et lui murmure.

Clarke : Je t'interdis de mourir Soldat.

Lexa : Puissions-nous nous retrouver ma Princesse.

Je prends Roan dans mes bras, salut le Seigneur Chiron et Wolf et je décolle pour me remettre en position. Luna et Bellamy me rejoignent et on attend fébrilement le début. Peu de temps après la barrière de mon Royaume éclate et des dizaines de milliers de créatures foncent sur nous. Lexa entourée de son armure de lumière charge, rejoint par l'armée et la Garde Noire. L'ennemi n'a aucune tactique si ce n'est faire le plus de dégâts possible, je donne un coup de talon et Zéphyr s'élance vers une centaine de créatures se dirigeant vers un village.

Clarke : Zeph ils ne doivent pas atteindre le village, il y a des innocents là-bas.

Zéphyr : Je sais Princesse, accrochez-vous.

Voyant les créatures je lâche les rennes de Zéphyr et me saisis de mon Arc, cette fois ci je m'aide grandement de la Magie pour viser juste. Grace au vent, mes tirs font mouche à chaque fois et bientôt plus aucune créature ne bouge. Je vois Anya et ses hommes en difficulté face à une centaine de Minotaures et m'empresse de les aider. M'inspirant de la tornade d'Octavia et Raven j'en crée des minis en mélangeant les éléments. Ainsi je lâche une tornade de feu, une tornade de glace et une tornade d'eau sur chaque groupe d'ennemis que j'aperçois. Les Minotaures sont fauchés par celle de glace et Anya me remercie d'un mouvement de tête. Luna fait des ravages avec son épée d'Eau, ajoutée à sa Magie du Feu et Bellamy tir en continu des flèches contre un groupe de Harpies. Je vois Nylah et John apparaître et disparaître, je cherche Lexa des yeux quand je la vois au milieu de la mêlée. Elle tranche les ennemis sur le dos de Pégase, partout où elle passe la mort l'accompagne. Roan envoi des éclairs et Bellamy qui a fini de tirer, utilise les rayons de Soleil pour bruler tous ceux qui s'approchent de lui. J'aperçois Indra et Octavia qui déchainent le Feu sur toutes créatures s'approchant du palais, Lincoln et le cercle des Enchanteurs maintiennent une barrière très puissante autour de celui-ci aider par Wells. Voyant une nouvelle vague arrivé je laisse éclater mon pouvoir et lève les mains, le sol s'ouvre et plusieurs centaines de créatures sont engloutis. Je baisse les mains et le sol se referme, des milliers de Harpies volent alors vers moi. Je me saisis de mon bâton, c'est vraiment dommage qu'elles soient insensibles à la magie. Luna me voyant en difficulté vole vers moi et sort son épée, je fais de même et on s'élance à travers la nuée qu'elle forme. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me bats, après les Harpies Zéphyr était blessé du coup j'ai fait venir Nylah pour qu'elle l'emmène à Costia. Je suis repartie à la charge, je me bats au côté de Roan et des Loups quand une nouvelle vague de créatures arrive encore. Cela et sans fin, il s'agit de serpent énorme et un violent frisson me prend. Evidement il fallait qu'il y ait des serpents, Un se jette sur Roan qui ne le voit pas. Je le pousse et récolte une blessure assez conséquente au niveau du bras. Je ferme les yeux et lèvre les mains et des boules de feu tombe du ciel décimant les Serpents, Wolf me dit d'aller aider Chiron et je file le retrouver. Des chimères des dizaines et des dizaines de chimère encerclent Chiron et les centaures.

Chiron : Grimpez maitre, vous allez assister à la chevaucher des Centaures.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et il s'élance suivi de sa garde à l'attaque, je claque des doigts et un bouclier apparaît dans ma main avec une Lance. Je ne suis pas douée avec cette arme mais c'est la mieux dans ce genre de combat, Jasper et Nathan se battent contre un cyclope gigantesque. Je me concentre sur ma Magie et invoque un Rayon de lumière, mon sort le plus puissant et le lance de toutes mes forces vers le cyclope qui hurle de douleur. Je me saisis de ma lance, Chiron de son Arc et on fonce aider mes amis. Nul ne semble pouvoir arrêter la chevauché des centaures qui font des dégâts considérable dans les rangs ennemis. Je suis encore loin de mes amis quand je vois Lexa se présenter devant le cyclope. J'arrête Chiron, je sais qu'elle va le vaincre on a plus besoin d'y allez. Je regarde tout de même sa technique, elle illumine la nuit avec son armure. Le cyclope balance sa massue et Lexa présente son bouclier sans broncher sous l'impact. Elle serre le manche de son épée et Pégase décolle, elle saute sur la nuque de la créature et lui enfonce son épée à travers la gorge. Le cyclope s'écroule et Lexa atterrit sur Pégase pour continuer. Mon Dieu elle est merveilleuse, elle est faite pour ça. Chiron c'est remis à galoper et je repère Harper, Emori et Finn protégeant un village d'oiseaux monstrueux.

Chiron : Ce sont les oiseaux du Lac de Stymphale, ils se nourrissent de chair humaine. Hercule n'a pas pu les vaincre, il les a noyés à la place.

Clarke : Je peux créer une tornade d'Eau puissante mais il faut évacuer tous ses gens, les centaures peuvent ils les emmener en sécurité ?

Chiron : Oui on s'en charge Maitre, je vous dépose là ?

Clarke : Oui merci, soyez prudent.

Chiron : Je suis éternel c'est vous Maitre qui devez faire attention.

Je souris et cours rejoindre mes amis, je leur hurle de partir avec les centaures mais Finn reste près de moi.

Finn : Je ne te laisserai pas seule, Raven ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Et moi non plus même si tu me trouves idiot je suis ton ami aussi. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu es mon idiot préféré, il faut les effrayer tu as une idée ?

Finn : Dans la Légende d'Hercule il frappe sur son bouclier ce qui les désoriente. Mais je n'ai pas autant de forces que lui, ça fera moins de bruits.

(Bruit de Galop)

Persée : Clarke, Finn, je viens vous aider.

Ellios : Moi aussi je suis là.

Clarke : Je dois me concentrer pour créer une tornade assez puissante, il faut les désorienter.

Finn : En tapant sur notre bouclier le plus fort qu'on peut.

Persée : Bien je suis prêt, Ouragan tu peux nous porter tous les deux ?

Ouragan : Bien sur sans problème.

Persée : Grimpe, Clarke préviens nous quand c'est bon.

Ellios : C'est partit, à nous sales bêtes.

Je leur fait signe que oui et ils décollent, je lève mes mains et me concentre de toutes mes forces. Les centaures sont tous partis, plus personne n'est en danger je peux y mettre toute la puissance que je veux. Je créer une tornade et y ajoute l'Eau, je la gonfle de puissance et au moment de baisser les mains je hurle.

Clarke : MAINTENANT !

Mes amis se poussent et la tornade s'écrase sur les oiseaux avec force. Je commence à être vraiment fatiguée, ça fait des heures qu'on combat.

Persée : Bien joué, certaines créatures battent en retraite, la bataille sera bientôt finie.

Finn : Bien je vais rejoindre les autres.

Ellios : Moi aussi, je vais aider à évacuer les civils.

Je vois Finn courir vers le champ de bataille et on s'apprête à le suivre quand j'entends…

Ouragans : Maitre ATTENTION !

Un gigantesque sanglier nous fonce dessus, d'une puissante rafale j'éjecte Persée du chemin mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'écarter suffisamment. Il percute mon bouclier et je vole contre le mur d'une maison, complètement sonnée et en sang je ne peux rien faire face à l'énorme poutre qui me tombe dessus. Persée surgit alors et retient la poutre sur ses épaules dans un hurlement de douleur. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour invoquer la magie pour l'aider et le sanglier s'apprête à nous foncer dessus à nouveau. Je vois déjà notre fin arrivée, je ferme les yeux et…

Lexa : CLARKE !

Lexa est là elle saute de Pégase et fait face au sanglier, Pégase et Ouragan viennent aider Persée à se dégager. Je ne peux plus bouger, je suis complètement vidée de mon énergie et je suis blessée à de nombreux endroits. Mes yeux ne lâchent pas Lexa, Lexa qui vole au-dessus du sanglier en le tailladant partout où son épée le touche.

Lexa : Tu vas me le payer, nul ne s'attaque à ma Princesse.

Sa Princesse, vraiment, je souris un peu possessif comme terme non ? Et en plus ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle utilise pour me décrire. J'essaye de bouger mais la douleur me cloue sur place, je serre les dents la douleur je connais. Je réussis à me lever et m'approche de Persée allongé près d'Ouragan.

Clarke : Persée ça va ?

Persée : Tu n'as rien ?

Clarke : Je survivrai, j'ai bien cru ma dernière heure arrivée.

Persée : Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu n'aurais pas dû la tienne est plus précieuse.

Clarke : En aucun cas ma vie ne vaut plus qu'une autre, surtout si cela concerne celle de mes amis.

Persée : Je crois que tu viens de gagner une promotion.

Clarke : (sourire) Merci Capitaine.

Persée : J'ai presque pitié du sanglier, Lexa le taille littéralement en pièces.

Clarke : (Mental) Nylah tu m'entends ?

Nylah : Clarke tu es blessée ? Ou es-tu ?

Clarke : Oui avec Persée et Lexa dans le premier village.

Nylah : (Apparaît) Clarke, dans quel état es-tu encore ?

Clarke : Emmène le Capitaine stp.

Nylah : Je reviens vite, ne bouges pas.

Lexa s'acharne sur le sanglier qui ne bouge plus depuis longtemps, je me force à me lever et m'approche d'elle. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et retient son bras.

Clarke : Il est mort, arrêtes maintenant, je vais bien.

Lexa : (Se jette dans mes bras) J'ai cru que tu étais morte idiote.

Clarke : Charmant ! Désolée qu'un sanglier géant m'ait foncé dessus.

Lexa : Mon cœur a faillit cesser de battre quand je t'ai vu t'écraser contre le mur, pourquoi faut-il que tu sauves toujours tout le monde en t'oubliant ?

Clarke : Tu aurais préféré que je laisse Persée mourir plus tôt ?

Lexa : Tu m'interdis de mourir, je t'interdis de faire cela dorénavant.

Clarke : Regardes-moi, (Pose mon front contre le sien et plonge mon regard dans le sien) je ne mourais pas. J'ai une quête à accomplir et pour cela j'ai besoin de mes amis. J'ai besoin de Persée, du cercle, j'ai surtout besoin de toi. Donc oui je t'interdis de mourir mais tu ne peux pas m'interdire de vous protéger, tu ne peux pas car tel est mon destin.

Lexa : Alors je serais ton bouclier.

Clarke : Maintenant j'ai bien peur que Nylah a été appelée ailleurs, je suis au regret de te dire que je ne peux absolument plus marcher et qu'il va falloir me porter.

Lexa : (Sourire) A vos ordres Princesse.

Elle glisse une main derrière mes genoux et me soulève, j'ai l'impression de peser rien du tout quand elle fait ça. Elle me hisse sur Pégase et monte derrière moi. Je pose mon dos contre elle et ferme les yeux quand Pégase décolle.

Clarke : Seigneur Pégase vos fils vont-ils bien ?

Pégase : Oui Princesse ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une grande victoire que vous avez effectué là.

Lexa : Tu sais s'il y a beaucoup de perte de notre côté ?

Pégase : Wolf a perdu environ 1000 des siens, Chiron environ 2000 je ne sais pas pour les humains.

Clarke : Cela fait beaucoup, je dois aller m'excuser devant les Seigneurs Chiron et Wolf.

Lexa : Ne sois pas ridicule, tu as tué à toi toute seule au moins autant de créatures qu'on a eu de pertes, la guerre est cruelle. Les victimes sont impossibles à éviter.

Pégase : Lexa a raison, tu t'ais battue vaillamment, tu es une grande héroïne Princesse Clarke.

Clarke : J'espère que nos amis vont bien ?

Pégase : On est arrivés, je vais rejoindre mes fils. On se verra plus tard Lexa, Princesse, reposez-vous.

Lexa : Merci de ton aide mon ami.

Pégase : Toujours un plaisir d'aider un Héros.

Je me laisse tomber par terre en grognant de douleur, je serre les dents et commence à marcher. Je ne peux pas rentrer devant les soldats en position de faiblesse, Lexa le comprend mais reste près de moi au cas où elle devrait me rattraper.

Jasper : Clarke, super tu vas bien. J'ai vu Harper et Emori, elles vont bien, elles m'ont raconté.

Clarke : Je suis contente de voir que ça va pour elle et pour toi.

Glowen : La jolie Princesse est blessée Maitre.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas Glowen je m'en remettrai et toi tu n'as rien ?

Glowen : Je suis un lutin de la Chance rien ne peut m'arriver, ni à mon Maitre.

Jasper : Il dit vrai c'est comme si j'évitais tous les coups par Magie.

Clarke : Tant mieux, tu as bien travaillé Glowen.

Lexa : Allons-y Clarke il faut te faire soigner.

Jasper : Je t'accompagne.

Glowen saute sur mon épaule et m'embrasse le front, avant de revenir sur l'épaule de Jasper.

Jasper : Il vient de t'accorder sa chance on dirait.

Clarke : Merci Glowen.

Glowen : De rien jolie Princesse.

Octavia : Clarke (saute dans mes bras) ça va ?

Clarke : Octavia tu m'étouffes (rire)

Octavia : Lexa, Jasper comment elle va ?

Clarke : Je suis là je te signale je peux te répondre.

Octavia : Tu vas me mentir honteusement je le sais très bien, alors ?

Lexa : Elle est blessée assez sérieusement on va à l'infirmerie mais elle ne veut pas qu'on l'aide pour ne pas inquiéter les soldats.

Octavia : Je t'accompagne, Lincoln reconstruit la barrière avec les Enchanteurs.

On marche tranquillement quand John apparaît, il me prend dans ses bras et sans plus de cérémonie me transporte à l'infirmerie.

Raven : Clarke, par tous les Dieux j'étais morte d'inquiétude.

John : Allonges toi c'est un ordre Princesse, je vais chercher ta mère.

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci John.

Raven : Ne t'inquiètes pas tout le monde va bien, Ellios est blessé mais ce n'est pas grave et tous les autres vont bien.

Clarke : Persée ?

Raven : Jackson était entrain de s'en occuper, Nylah devait te ramener juste après mais elle a dû évacuer un village en feu.

Clarke : Des victimes ?

Raven : Oui mais Nylah a sauvé le plus grand nombre.

Clarke : Elle est où ?

Raven : Ta mère lui a ordonné de se reposer, son énergie magique était dangereusement basse. Comme elle refusait d'obéir elle l'a plongé dans un sommeil, elle va être d'une humeur massacrante à son réveil (sourire)

(Bruit de porte)

Lexa : Pourquoi tu obéis à John et pas à nous tu m'expliques ?

Clarke : Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Octavia : Un point pour lui, on sait comment faire maintenant.

Jasper : Je vais aider Monty, le pauvre est épuisé.

Octavia : Je vais t'aider, il me reste pas mal d'énergie.

Je regarde mes amis partir et ferme les yeux, Lexa pose sa main sur la mienne et j'entrelace nos doigts.

Raven : Bien vous n'êtes plus fâchées, rien de mieux qu'une petite guerre pour améliorer une relation. (Sourire)

Clarke : Idiote !

Lexa : Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Clarke : Il n'est plus utile d'en parler Lexa j'ai dit ce qui avait à dire, oublions et avançons.

Lexa : Très bien, tout ce que tu voudras.

Abby : Ma fille dans quel état es-tu encore ?

Clarke : Mère savez-vous s'il y a beaucoup de victimes de notre cotés ?

Abby : Pas encore, mais entre trois et quatre milles selon les premiers rapports.

Clarke : Les blessées ?

Abby : Environs cinq milles, tous les Royaumes nous ont envoyé des soigneurs. Tous seront traités ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'occuper de toi maintenant.

Je ferme les yeux, Lexa dégage sa main et je la laisse faire c'est mieux ainsi. A chaque fois que je la touche mon corps réagit trop violement. Je ferme les yeux et m'endort, je suis dans le Royaume d'Hestia. Je m'assois près du feu et attends ma Déesse.

Hestia : Bonjour mon enfant, comment te sens tu ?

Clarke : Bonjour Déesse, ça va nous avons gagné je suppose que c'est le principal.

Hestia : Je te sens pourtant triste, pourquoi cela tes amis vont bien ?

Clarke : Tant de vies sacrifiées, je ne supporte pas la guerre et je sais que je ne suis qu'au début de celle-ci.

Hestia : Tu as une grande force en toi, c'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi. Garde espoir mon enfant, je suis contente que tu ne sois pas fâchée contre moi.

Clarke : C'est plus contre la Déesse Hécate et le Dieu Morphée que mon ressentit était. Vous avez toujours été bienveillante avec moi et surtout vous m'avez toujours dis la vérité ou presque.

Hestia : Tu es mon champion, je serais toujours honnête avec toi et te protégerai. Ton Grimoire se trouve dans un endroit remplie de danger, ne pars pas seule le chercher.

Clarke : Vous savez où il se situe ?

Hestia : Non de la magie noire très ancienne m'empêche de le localiser. Mais grâce au sort du solstice tu le trouveras, partez à cinq, choisis tes compagnons judicieusement. Il permettra de débloquer aussi le sort des autres, cela est primordiale j'en suis sûr.

Clarke : Merci Déesse.

Hestia : Maintenant va, j'ai accordé le don de la force d'Hercule à ton ami le Capitaine Persée pour t'avoir sauvé.

Clarke : Je ne pourrai plus jamais le battre au bâton à cause de vous. (Sourire)

Hestia : (Sourire) Tu m'en vois navrée mon enfant.

Je souris et je me réveille dans mon lit, Lexa, Octavia et Roan dorment dans un fauteuil près de moi. Je leur lance à chacun un coussin et claque des doigts pour faire apparaître le petit déjeuner.

Lexa : Bonjour le réveil.

Roan : Cette enfant est une brute que veux-tu.

Octavia : (Rire) J'ai trop faim.

Clarke : Je ne suis plus une enfant, vous avez faim ou vous continuer à râler ?

Pour toute réponse ils sautent sur mon lit et on commence à manger, je ris et les suit de bon cœur. Quand Persée déboule comme une tornade dans ma chambre, arrachant la porte au passage.

Persée : Princesse c'est une catastrophe que m'arrive-t-il ?

Clarke : La Déesse Hestia t'a offert le don de la force d'Hercule pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Persée : Super, je suis condamné à tout casser maintenant.

On éclate de rire et j'invite Persée à ce joindre nous pour manger. Il s'assoit tout doucement et on rit de plus belle, ça promet. Octavia, Roan et Persée nous quittent et je reste seule avec Lexa, je me décide donc à lui parler du grimoire et du sort que je m'apprête à lancer.

Lexa : Donc il y a bien un problème avec moi ?

Clarke : Je découvrirai ce qu'on te cache je te le promets. Mais cela nous concerne tous en fait.

Lexa : Je t'accompagne n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Non Lexa j'ai besoin que tu veilles sur le Royaume en mon absence, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Lexa : Et qui veillera sur toi ?

Clarke : Je choisirai 4 compagnons ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lexa : D'accord mais si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi au bout de deux semaines je pars te chercher.

Clarke : Disons un mois, il se peut que le Grimoire soit assez loin.

Lexa : Un mois pas plus, tu me le promets ?

Clarke : Maintenant va, Aden et Costia doivent être inquiets pour toi.

Lexa : D'accord on se voit plus tard ?

Clarke : Bien sûr.

Je regarde Lexa partir et repose ma tête sur l'oreiller, pas le temps de trainer j'ai du travail. Après avoir vu les Généraux et mes parents je retourne étudier auprès de Nylah qui m'apprend la téléportation. Mes journées se passent ainsi, entre mes entrainements à la Garde, mes cours avec Nylah et Titus et mes recherche sur le l'endroit ou pourrait être le grimoire.

 **6 Mois plus tard…Veuille du Solstice d'hiver...**

 **Clarke : 15 ans Lexa 17 ans**

Clarke : Octavia calmes toi, ton initiation n'est que ce soir.

Octavia : Je suis calme c'est juste que j'aimerai que ma Magie première soit spéciale pour pouvoir t'aider pendant la quête et surtout quand on partira chercher le Grimoire.

Raven : Tu veux que je la fasse danser ?

Clarke : Raven, tu ne dois pas utiliser la Magie du Sang pour t'amuser.

Raven : Rho je l'ai fait qu'une fois et Bellamy l'avait cherché.

Clarke : Oui et quand il s'est vengé toute l'écurie a faillit bruler.

Bellamy : C'était un accident, et puis j'ai éteins le feu avant qu'il y est trop de dégâts.

Jasper : J'ai éteins le feu avec Monty.

Monty : Bon je pense que tout est prêt pour le sort de demain.

Lincoln : Tu penses trouver sa position exacte ?

Clarke : Oui merci de m'avoir aidé.

Roan : C'est normal, il faut bien qu'on serve à quelques choses de temps en temps.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas encore dit qui vient avec toi ?

Clarke : Tout le monde veut venir, je ne sais pas qui choisir ?

Octavia : Il reste trois places à toi de voir.

Clarke : Il faut que je pense à la protection du Royaume aussi, de plus mon père est de plus en plus affaibli. C'est pour ça que je préfère que Lexa reste près de lui.

Lexa : Je préfèrerai venir avec toi, Roan, Bellamy ou Raven ont tous des Magies puissantes ils pourraient le protéger facilement.

Clarke : Lexa, on a déjà parlé de tout ça.

Lexa : Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu te mettes en danger pour moi, aucun de vous ne devrait le faire, je devrais y aller seule. Même si cela concerne tout le monde, je sais que c'est pour moi que tu le fais.

Clarke : Pas question que tu y ailles seule, bon si on allait s'entrainer un peu ?

Octavia : Bonne idée ça me fera passer le temps.

On sourit, si Octavia n'a pas une Magie démentielle on va en entendre parler jusqu'à la St Glinglin. Qui emmener avec moi, je ne sais vraiment pas ? Tous sont venus me voir quand ils ont appris que je partais, tous avait de bons arguments pour venir. Bellamy a dit qu'il était mon Chevalier protecteur et qu'il maitrisait les éléments et la lumière ce qu'il faisait de lui un élément de choix pour m'accompagner. Je ne pouvais pas le contredire, mais ça fait aussi un élément de choix pour protéger mon père et le Royaume. Nylah m'a dit qu'elle devait rester là mais m'a appris à communiquer par télépathie avec n'importe qui, du moins elle essaie mais évidemment pour le moment je n'arrive à le faire qu'avec Lexa, des fois Raven, Octavia et Roan. Pour la téléportation y a encore du boulot aussi, je n'arrive jamais là où je veux. Sauf quand je dois aller près de Lexa, là comme par enchantement j'y arrive toujours. Depuis 6 mois nos rapports sont un peu bizarres, mais je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien. On n'a plus jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé entre nous et j'ai mis une distance de sécurité entre elle et moi ce qui évite grandement les problèmes. Je souffle, je ne sais pas quoi faire, qui emmener ? On arrive devant la Garde Noire qui s'incline devant notre passage. Depuis la bataille des créatures ils me montrent encore plus de respect qu'avant ce qui est assez déstabilisant. Je vois mon oncle qui discute avec le General peut être pourra-t-il m'aider à choisir qui doit rester et qui doit m'accompagner.

Clarke : Je vous retrouve plus tard, je dois parler au Capitaine et au Général.

Octavia : D'accord, Bell prépares toi à mordre la poussière je pète le feu.

Bellamy : Je suis mort de peur…

Elle va être intenable jusqu'à ce soir, je regarde Raven marcher avec inquiétude. Depuis sa blessure sa jambe l'a fait souffrir de temps en temps même si elle a complètement guérie. Monty dit que les blessures maudites ne guérissent jamais tout à fait et qu'il faudra qu'elle s'habitue d'avoir mal de temps en temps. Je ne peux pas l'emmener en mission dans cet état et elle le sait bien, ce qui ne l'a pas empêchée de se proposer. Je souffle une nouvelle fois et je me dirige vers mon oncle, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide sur ce coup là.

Clarke : Bonjour mon oncle as-tu un moment à m'accorder ?

Kane : Bien sur toujours pour ma Princesse préférée.

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci, j'aimerai te demander conseil pour savoir qui emmener avec moi ?

Kane : Je vois, je comprends qu'il te soit difficile de choisir. Combien de personnes peux-tu emmener ?

Clarke : Quatre mais Octavia est l'une d'entre elle, il ne me reste plus que trois places à pourvoir. Il faut penser au Royaume aussi, je ne peux le laisser sans protection. Surtout avec mon père qui s'affaiblit de plus en plus, je devrais reporter cette mission et rester près de lui.

Kane : Je veillerai sur lui tu le sais, il t'a dit lui-même d'accomplir cela.

Clarke : C'est juste que le Grimoire se déplace souvent et le sort de localisation ne marche qu'au Solstice d'hiver. Alors avez-vous une idée ?

Kane : La Princesse Raven et le Prince Bellamy devrait rester ici pour protéger le Royaume en cas de besoin.

Clarke : J'y ai pensé mais Bellamy tient vraiment à m'accompagner, quand à Raven elle sait qu'elle doit rester ici.

Kane : Dis au Prince Bellamy que tu lui confies ton Royaume il ne pourra pas refuser, même si on sait tous que c'est à Lexa que tu as vraiment confié la protection du château.

Clarke : Oui, je pars plus sereine sachant qu'elle sera là en cas de besoin.

Kane : Je m'en doute, pour le reste de tes compagnons à toi de voir qui tu prends. Tous comprendrons ton choix ne t'en fait pas, je dois te laisser le conseil m'attend.

Clarke : D'accord à plus tard et merci.

Kane : Tout se passera bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

Tout se passera bien hein ? Comment être sûr de cela ? Bellamy ne va pas être content il va falloir me la jouer intelligemment sur ce coup là. Je rejoins mes amis, Persée et Ellios s'entrainent à l'épée. Persée a fini par arriver à contrôler sa force mais évidemment plus personne ne le bat maintenant. Lui aussi m'a proposé de m'accompagner mais il est trop important pour la protection de Royaume dorénavant.

Lexa : Tu sembles soucieuse, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Oui je réfléchis juste à demain.

Lexa : Promets-moi que tu seras prudente, et que tu me parleras souvent pour me tenir au courant.

Clarke : Je te le promets, voilà le deal je t'autorise à t'inquiéter seulement si je ne te parle plus pendant trois jours d'affilés d'accord ?

Lexa : D'accord, je veillerai sur ton Royaume et ton père, je te le promets.

Clarke : Je sais, j'ai toute confiance en toi.

Lexa : Bien et si on voyait tes progrès en combat au corps à corps soldat ?

Clarke : A vos ordres. (Sourire)

Après un entrainement plutôt costaud le General Gustus nous demande Roan, Bellamy, Lincoln, Lexa et moi. Me doutant un peu de la nature de l'appel je souris mes amis vont être contents, on retrouve Persée et Ellios et on se rend dans le bureau du General. On se met au garde à vous et on attend qu'il prenne la parole.

Gustus : Félicitation Soldats, le Roi et moi-même avons décidé qu'il était temps pour vous d'avoir de nouvelles responsabilités.

Persée : De quels ordres ?

Gustus : Capitaine Persée vous êtes promus au grade de Commandant et devenez mon second dans la Garde Noire.

Persée : Merci General je serai m'en montrer digne.

Gustus : Je n'en doute pas mon fils. Tu ne fais plus partit de la Garde de la Princesse, mais bien sûr il t'est possible de l'accompagner si tes obligations te le permettent.

Persée : Bien General.

Gustus : Lieutenant Ellios vous êtes promus Capitaine. Vous responsabilités ne changent pas, il vous faudra juste aider le Capitaine Kane dans sa tâche.

Ellios : Bien General.

Gustus : Soldat Lincoln, vous êtes promu au rang de Sergent dans la Garde Noire, mes félicitations. Vous êtes en charge de la protection magique du château à partir de ce jour. Les Enchanteurs se référeront à vous dorénavant.

Lincoln : Merci Général, c'est une grande responsabilité et je serai m'en montrer digne.

Gustus : Sergent-chef Bellamy vous êtes promu Adjudant, vous serez en charge de la formation des nouvelles recrues.

Bellamy : Merci General, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Gustus : Sergent-chef Roan vous êtes promu Adjudant-chef, vous serez en charge de former la garde personnel de la Princesse.

Roan : Merci General.

Gustus : Soldat Clarke vous êtes promu Major directement au vu de vos exploits lors de la bataille contre les Créatures.

Clarke : Vraiment ?

Gustus : (Sourire) Ne soyez pas si étonnée, la moitié de la Garde Noire vous doit la vie.

Clarke : J'accepte, merci.

Gustus : Bien assez de responsabilités pèsent sur vous, je n'en rajouterai pas.

Clarke : Merci General.

Gustus : Adjudant-chef Lexa vous êtes promu Lieutenant. Vous seconderez le Commandant Persée dorénavant mais restez en priorité dans la Garde personnelle de la Princesse.

Lexa : Merci General.

Gustus : Un banquet sera donné en votre honneur ce soir, le Roi a insisté. Nous avons aussi deux nouvelles recrues, La Princesse Octavia et Le Prince Jasper.

Lexa : Nous sommes ravis de les accueillir parmi nous.

Gustus : Je n'en doute pas, vous êtes attendu pour l'initiation des Princesses Emori et Octavia il me semble je vous libère donc pour la soirée.

Clarke : Merci General.

On sort tous de la pièce très content de ces promotions. Je ne m'attendais pas à être promue aussi, je ne pense pas mériter un tel grade. On part rapidement vers la chambre des Enchanteurs, Octavia ne doit plus tenir en place.

Lexa : Félicitation Major. (Sourire)

Clarke : A vous aussi Lieutenant (Sourire)

Lexa : Merci, je sais que tu penses ne pas le mériter mais tu as tort. Le General Gustus a raison tu as sauvé de nombreuses vies lors de la bataille, il n'est que justice de te récompenser.

Roan : Je suis bien d'accord, mais il va falloir que je travaille encore plus dur maintenant, pas question que tu restes devant moi, je suis ton grand frère quand même.

Clarke : Je t'assure que ce n'est pas mon intention, tu devrais plus te méfier de Bellamy. Il va te courir après encore plus maintenant.

Roan : Il peut toujours essayer, je suis fier de toi.

Clarke : Merci, je suis fière de toi aussi.

On arrive enfin à la chambre et on se sépare pour retrouver d'autres personnes, Lexa rejoint Costia et je suis contente de voir que mon cœur ne se serre plus en les voyants. Il était temps que je m'y fasse en même temps. Je rejoins Raven et Octavia et attends l'arrivée de Maitre Titus.

Raven : Par tous les Dieux Octavia si tu ne te calmes pas je t'assomme.

Clarke : (Rire) Regarde il arrive.

Titus commence son baratin habituel et Emori s'avance, elle a choisi John et Monty comme témoin. Elle s'éveille à la Magie de la fusion Terre/Glace et la cérémonie prend fin. Je lui offre une Armure de Bronze et y ajoute un sort permettant de dévier n'importe quelles armes. Elle me remercie et Octavia s'avance vers Titus, Raven et Moi nous sommes ces témoins. La magie explose alors dans la salle, puissante et bienfaisante. Un Halo Argenté s'arrête au-dessus de la tête d'Octavia qui regarde Titus.

Titus : La Magie des étoiles, je n'ai jamais vu autant de Magie rare se déclarer que pour cette génération de Princes et Princesses.

Octavia : En quoi elle consiste ?

Titus : Elle vous permet de contrôler les étoiles si on peut dire, vous pourrez après beaucoup d'entrainement créé des rayons étoilés qui sont aussi destructeurs que ceux de Lumière de votre frère.

Octavia : Qui va m'apprendre ?

Titus : L'enchanteresse Echo, c'est le même procédé que celle du Soleil.

Octavia : Super, j'ai hâte de commencer Maitre.

Echo : Nous commencerons lors de ton retour, je suis impatiente de te voir à l'œuvre.

Octavia : Moi aussi.

J'offre une Armure Noire à Octavia qui a de nombreuses protections, elle permet de se téléporter entre autres. Octavia s'extase devant son Armure et on parle avec entrain.

Titus : Ainsi prennent fin les initiations. Puissiez-vous faire bon usage de vos pouvoirs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :** Le sort du Soliste

Une fois l'initiation d'Octavia finit on retourne tous dans nos quartiers pour se préparer pour le banquet donné en notre honneur. Je marche tranquillement avec Lexa et Costia quand Aden sort de la chambre et vient à notre rencontre.

Aden : Alors elle a eu quoi comme Magie Octavia ?

Clarke : Des Etoiles, aussi rare que celle de son frère donc elle est contente nous sommes sauvés.

Aden : (Rire) Ouf ! J'espère que moi aussi j'aurai une Magie aussi cool.

Lexa : Je suis sûre oui.

Costia : Il va falloir encore être un peu patient pour cela.

Aden : J'ai hâte de grandir, je voulais vous donner un cadeau à toutes les deux pour votre promotion. Raven m'a aidé à le fabriquer j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Il nous tend alors un bracelet identique, il est noir et finement tressé. Simple mais magnifique, je remarque qu'il a le même à son poignet et je le prends dans mes bras.

Clarke : Merci mon grand je l'adore, je ne l'enlèverai jamais.

Aden : C'est vrai ? Cool il n'y a que celui que tu as autour du poignet que tu n'enlèves jamais je suis content.

Clarke : Oui une personne spéciale me l'a offert il y a longtemps. Maintenant j'aurai un autre bracelet d'une personne spéciale je te remercie.

Aden : De rien, et toi Lex tu aimes ?

Lexa : Je ne l'enlèverai plus jamais.

Clarke : Bien je vous laisse en famille, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Aden : Tu es de ma famille Clarke, bonne nuit.

Je lui souris tendrement, j'adore vraiment cet enfant. Il rentre suivi de Costia, Lexa s'approche de moi et me prend le poignet pour découvrir le bracelet qu'elle m'a offert.

Lexa : Je ne savais pas que tu ne l'enlevais jamais ?

Clarke : Ton frère est plus observateur que toi dans ce cas. Tu n'enlèves jamais ton pendentif non plus.

Lexa : C'est vrai il est pratique et une personne spéciale me l'a offert.

Je souris et dégage mon poignet de sa main, après autant de temps sans la toucher ce simple contact me fait frissonner.

Lexa : As-tu décidé qui t'accompagnera lors de ton voyage ?

Clarke : Je pense oui, mais je dois parler à Bellamy et Raven d'abord.

Lexa : J'en conclus que ce n'est pas eux qui viennent avec toi.

Clarke : Non le Royaume a besoin d'eux.

Lexa : Qui te protégera alors, je t'en prie laisses-moi t'accompagner. Je ne supporte pas te savoir loin de moi si un danger te menace.

Clarke : Non, je te confie la chose la plus importante de ma vie, mon Royaume. Tu dois rester là, stp ne me redemandes pas car j'ai peur de ne plus avoir la force de te dire non.

Lexa : Très bien je reste Princesse, dis moi qui t'accompagne stp.

Clarke : Octavia, Luna, Roan et Ellios.

Lexa : Bien, ce sont de très bon choix je suis rassurée je sais que tous veillerons sur toi.

Clarke : Tant mieux, on ferait mieux d'aller se préparer le banquet va commencer.

Lexa : Très bien, je te réserve une danse.

Clarke : J'ai déjà un cavalier Lieutenant.

Lexa : Un enfant de 11 ans ça ne compte pas.

Clarke : Ne le dis pas à Aden tu vas lui briser le cœur il était si content quand je lui ai demandé.

Lexa : (Sourire) Il va définitivement tomber amoureuse de toi si tu continus ainsi.

Clarke : Il sait que mon cœur est déjà pris, à plus tard Capitaine.

Je rentre dans ma chambre en silence, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas parlé comme cela. Je souris en voyant ma tenu d'officier de la garde noire prête, les serviteurs n'ont pas trainé. Je me plonge dans un bain, je soupçonne Emma d'avoir des espions dans tout le palais pour savoir toujours quand j'en aurai besoin. Je me prélasse un moment et en ressort complètement détendu, je m'observe dans mon grand miroir. Je ne suis pas mal quand même surtout depuis que j'ai pris des formes. Je secoue la tête, bien au lieu de t'admirer tu ferais mieux de t'habiller ma vielle. J'enfile mon uniforme, je dois admettre que je suis assez fière de moi. Je finis de tresser mes cheveux et comme c'est un banquet officiel je fixe mon diadème sur la tête.

(Toque à la porte)

Aden : Je viens chercher ma Cavalière.

Clarke : Tu m'en vois ravie, allons-y.

En vrai gentleman il me tend son bras, pour son âge il est grand ainsi je n'ai pas à me baisser trop. Il me sourit, il est tout beau dans son uniforme rouge et noir. On arrive dans la salle et on se dirige vers nos amis qui discutent joyeusement à table. Je me place près de Bellamy et Raven et Aden rejoint Lexa et Costia qui discute avec Luna.

Clarke : Bell j'aimerai te demander une chose importante.

Bellamy : Je t'écoute Princesse tu sais que tu peux tout me demander.

Clarke : J'aimerai que tu protèges mon Royaume en mon absence. Il n'y a que toi en qui j'ai assez confiance pour cela.

Bellamy : Très bien j'accepte, mais tu dois me promettre que si un jour te repars je ferai partie du voyage.

Clarke : Je te le promets, je te remercie.

Bellamy : Je le protégerai je te le jure sur mon honneur, rien n'arrivera à ton Royaume.

Je lui souris et le repas se passe tranquilement, je vais m'asseoir près de Raven qui prend la parole.

Raven : Je sais je ne peux pas t'accompagner, ma jambe est trop incertaine. Jures moi de faire attention stp, et d'essayer de nous parler souvent.

Clarke : Je te le jure, j'aimerai que tu veilles sur Lexa pour moi.

Raven : Je ne la laisserai rien faire de dangereux tu as ma parole.

Clarke : Merci, tu vas me manquer tu sais.

Raven : Toi aussi.

On discute encore un moment quand j'aperçois mon père prendre place à table près de ma mère. Il devrait être au lit, mon cœur se serre, jamais je ne m'habituerai à cela. Jamais je ne me remettrai de son absence, je devrai repousser la mission à l'année prochaine. Mon père me fait signe de venir et je me lève les rejoindre.

Jack : Je t'avais dit que tu serais promue dans l'année, ton vieux père a toujours raison.

Clarke : Tu n'ais pas vieux Papa, que fais-tu là tu devrais être au lit.

Jack : Je suis venu féliciter les promus et vous offrir un présent. J'ai déjà offert mon cadeaux aux autres il ne manque plus que toi.

Clarke : Il ne fallait pas, je n'ai besoin de rien.

Jack : C'est à moi d'en décider.

Il fait signe à un serviteur qui s'approche alors, sur le coussin repose une épée magnifique. Sa lame est gravée d'écritures anciennes dont j'ignore le sens.

Jack : Voici l'épée Hadafang, c'était l'épée d'une Princesse Elfes. Sa lame, nul ne peut la briser, elle peut traverser n'importe quoi aussi.

Clarke : Merci père, tu as offert des merveilles pareilles à tout le monde ?

Jack : Non, Le Capitaine Ellios et le commandant Persée ont eu une armure de bronze. Le Prince Bellamy a eu un bouclier qui a le pouvoir de protéger de n'importe quels sorts. Roan a eu une dague elfe, aussi solide que du Bronze Olympien. Lexa a eu un anneau elfe du nom Vilya qui a la particularité de contrôler les cours d'Eau et de repousse le mal.

Clarke : Ce sont de grands présents que vous avez fait là.

Jack : Ils sont tous mérités, je sais que tu penses à retarder ta mission à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, je serais là encore la moitié d'une année. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vivre à cause de moi et cela est important de trouver le Grimoire.

Clarke : Une année de plus ne changerait rien.

Jack : Si car l'année prochaine la guerre avec les Mercenaires des Montagne débutera.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je reviendrai au plus vite Père, qui sait peut être dans le Grimoire je trouverais un sort pour vous sauver.

Jack : (Sourire Triste) Peut être oui, vas maintenant, profites de ta soirée. Je veux voir ma magnifique fille danser, qui est ton cavalier ?

Clarke : (Amusé) Aden.

Jack : (Sourire) Alors je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai aussi une surprise qui arrive.

(Trompette)

Barde : Le Roi Wells du Royaume Désert Clan.

Wells, je regarde mon Père les yeux brillants et cours vers celui qui fut mon petit ami. Arrivée à sa hauteur je me retiens de lui sauter au coup et m'incline devant lui. Il fronce les sourcils et me relève en me prenant dans ses bras, je souris et le serre contre moi.

Wells : Ma princesse n'a pas à s'incliner face à moi, jamais tu m'entends.

Clarke : Je suis contente de te voir, comment vas-tu ?

Wells : Bien, le Roi Jack m'a gentiment invité pour célébrer ta promotion je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Clarke : Tu m'en vois ravie, je dois partir dans deux jours restes-tu un peu ici ?

Wells : Je partirai en même temps que toi, j'ai appris pour ta mission. J'ai un présent pour toi, c'est un pendentif qui t'offre une barrière de protection. C'est ma triple barrière qui est retenue dedans, je l'ai amélioré durant cette année.

Clarke : Merci, je sais à quel point ta barrière est puissante.

Wells : Est-ce que la Princesse m'accorderait sa première danse ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir Majesté.

Wells : Pour toi je ne suis que Wells, Clarke sois prudente surtout.

Clarke : Je te le promets, merci d'être venu.

Wells : Je serai toujours là pour toi Princesse.

La musique commence et on évolue sur la piste doucement, j'éclate souvent de rire et je me rends compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. On s'est à peine vu durant la bataille contre les créatures. On enchaine plusieurs danses avant qu'il ne m'abandonne pour parler à mes parents, j'atterris dans les bras de Roan et il me fait tourner.

Roan : Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça, Wells te fait toujours de l'effet.

Clarke : Je suis heureuse de le voir oui, mais non je le considère plus comme mon meilleur ami.

Roan : Je suis vexé je croyais que c'était moi ?

Clarke : Non, toi tu es mon grand frère.

Roan : (Sourire) Encore mieux.

Clarke : (Regard sérieux) Tu veux bien m'accompagner demain ?

Roan : Je ne t'aurai pas laissée partir sans moi de toute façon.

Clarke : (Rire) Je prend ça pour un oui.

Roan : (sourire)

On continu à danser un peu avant qu'Aden ne prenne sa place, deux danses plus tard je rejoins mes amis pour me rafraichir.

Nylah : Wells et toi auraient finit ensemble si Lexa n'était jamais apparue tu ne crois pas ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas Nylah, je le considère comme mon meilleur ami, même quand nous étions ensemble.

Nylah : Je le sais, j'ai rarement vu une barrière aussi puissante. Ce jeune Roi va accomplir de grandes choses j'en suis sûre.

Clarke : Oui c'est même certain.

Nylah : Tu as bien choisi tes compagnons de voyage. Tous donneraient ta vie sans hésiter une seule seconde pour toi.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils m'accompagnent tu sais.

Nylah : Non mais c'est un plus indéniable, tu t'ais entrainé à la télépathie ?

Clarke : Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi, mise à part Lexa où ça marche à chaque fois et toi.

Nylah : Moi c'est normal vu que je suis celle qui te l'enseigne. Quand à Lexa tu peux refouler aussi fort et aussi longtemps que tu le voudras tes sentiments pour elle, ils sont toujours là. Ce qui permet votre connexion si particulière.

Clarke : Je le sais et je l'ai accepté il y a longtemps. Je suis en paix avec cela, Lexa sera à jamais la personne que j'aimerai le plus au monde. Mais jamais rien ne se passera entre nous, cette connexion me suffit. Etre son amie me suffit, la savoir heureuse me suffit.

Nylah : Elle ignore la chance qu'elle à.

Clarke : Elle donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour moi, pour le Royaume c'est moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir.

Lexa : Princesse il me semble que vous me devez une danse.

Lexa se saisit de ma main et m'entraine sur la piste les yeux brillants.

Clarke : Tout va bien ?

Lexa : Oui, je te sauve de ses griffes c'est tout.

Clarke : Après tout ce temps tu ne lui fais toujours pas confiance ?

Lexa : Disons que oui, mais je n'ai jamais aimé la façon qu'elle a de te regarder.

Clarke : Tu exagères Nylah m'a appris beaucoup, elle m'est vraiment très précieuse.

Lexa : Plus que moi ?

Clarke : Non Lexa, tu nous as entendu n'est ce pas ?

Lexa : Nylah à raison je ne te mérite pas.

Clarke : Moi non plus.

On danse depuis un moment déjà, perdues dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. J'aperçois alors Costia nous regarder et je m'écarte d'elle à regret.

Clarke : Ta cavalière t'attend.

Lexa se tourne alors et voit Costia, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre et me retrouve dans les bras d'Anya.

Anya : Bonjour Princesse, félicitation pour ta promotion.

Clarke : Merci Capitaine.

Anya : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Oui disons que c'est dans ce genre de moment là que c'est le plus dur.

Anya : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Clarke : Raven n'est ce pas ?

Anya : Oui, mais elle ne me voit même pas. Je me suis faite une raison, de toute façon je ne suis pas souvent au Royaume.

Clarke : Ce faire une raison c'est un bon début.

Anya : J'aurai aimé t'accompagner dans ta mission. Quitter le Royaume me ferait le plus grand bien.

Clarke : Dans ce cas vient, une personne tel que toi ne peux nous être qu'utile. Et puis ça rassurera Lexa que tu viennes, c'est pour cela que tu me proposes n'est ce pas ?

Anya : Oui mais pas seulement, je t'apprécie Princesse et ce n'est pas une chose que je dis souvent. Je t'accompagne donc, mon second prendra ma place pendant mon absence. Je vais aller le dire à Lexa, son inquiétude me fatigue.

Clarke : Rejoins moi à l'enclos des chevaux ailés après le bal.

Anya : D'accord à plus tard.

Je rejoins Luna qui discute avec Lincoln, Il me fait un salut militaire en riant et s'éloigne pour nous laisser parler.

Luna : Félicitation c'est amplement mérité si tu veux mon avis.

Clarke : Je suis quasi sûre que c'est exagéré d'être déjà Major mais bon. Merci si tu rentrais dans la Garde je suis sûre que tu arriverais vite à rattraper Lexa, tu excelles en combat.

Luna : Je n'aime pas me battre, je le fait par devoir et obligation mais je m'entraine le minimum.

Clarke : J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes demain, tu as le droit de refuser bien sur.

Luna : Lexa est ma meilleure amie bien sur que viens, surtout que je sais que c'est en grande partie pour elle que tu le fais.

Clarke : Parfait, je te remercie. Roan, Octavia, Anya nous accompagnent aussi et il faut que je demande à Ellios.

Luna : Ellios dira oui mais je dois te prévenir qu'il est blessé même si il ne l'a dit à personne.

Clarke : (Fronce les sourcils) Comment et où ?

Luna : Il est tombé de cheval, et les soigneurs lui ont dit qu'il va avoir mal au moins 1 semaine.

Clarke : Cela complique les choses en effet, il vaut mieux qu'il reste là. Je vais demander à Lincoln alors, j'hésiter beaucoup entre eux. Mais je trouvais que Lincoln était plus important ici.

Luna : C'est vrai mais le cercle des Enchanteurs est là aussi, ils pourront se passer de lui.

Clarke : Très bien, peux tu l'avertir alors stp je dois me rendre quelque part.

Luna : Bien sur, bonne nuit et à demain.

Clarke : Merci à toi aussi.

La soirée est presque terminée et après avoir saluée ma famille et mes amis je me dirige à l'enclos des chevaux ailés. Je repère le seigneur Pégase et m'avance vers lui.

Clarke : Bonsoir Seigneur Pégase.

Pégase : Bonsoir Princesse. Tu voulais me voir ?

Clarke : Je me demandais avez-vous encore des enfants disponibles ?

Pégase : J'ai de nombreux enfants, une fille vient de naitre la première depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Puis-je l'invoquer pour le jeune Aden ?

Pégase : Très bonne idée je pourrai garder un œil sur elle comme ça.

Clarke : Seriez vous un cœur tendre avec vos filles Seigneur ?

Pégase : Je l'avoue je suis bien moins sévère avec elles. En même temps au fils du temps je n'en ai eu que trois.

Clarke : Je comprends mieux, je vais invoquer aussi un de vos enfants pour le Lieutenant Anya elle m'accompagne pour ma mission.

Pégase : Très bonne idée, je suis curieux de voir qui répondra. Mes enfants veulent tous venir à toi maintenant je suis jaloux.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis très honorée qu'ils m'en croient digne.

Pégase : Tu l'es, tu as le cœur très pur. Nous sentons ce genre de choses facilement et le tien me rappelle beaucoup celui de la Déesse Hestia.

Clarke : Elle est ma Déesse protectrice cela me touche beaucoup ce que vous me dites. J'espère me montrer digne de la confiance qu'elle a mis en moi pour la quête.

Pégase : Je n'en doute pas, tu as déjà prouvé de grandes choses.

Anya : Princesse vous vouliez me voir, bonsoir Seigneur Pégase.

Pégase : Bonsoir Capitaine, je vous laisse bonne chance dans votre mission.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur.

Anya : Il est vraiment magnifique j'envie grandement ma sœur à chaque fois que je le vois.

Clarke : Et bien plus pour longtemps, je pensais en invoquer un pour toi depuis un moment mais vu que tu m'accompagnes il te faut une monture pour nous suivre.

Anya : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire c'est un grand cadeau.

Clarke : Il est mérité, écartes toi je vais commencer.

Je trace le cercle et pose mes mains à l'intérieur, presque aussitôt deux chevaux apparaissent.

Clarke : (Rire) Je n'ai invoqué qu'un seul d'entre vous. Mais bon puisque vous êtes là mon oncle se verra offrir aussi une monture. Comment vous appelez vous ?

Foudre : Foudre Princesse et j'étais le premier arrivé.

Météore : Désolé Princesse je voulais venir je suis Météore.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave, voici le Lieutenant Anya elle aurait besoin d'un compagnon.

Anya : Bonjour je suis honorée de vous rencontrer.

Foudre : Moi aussi Capitaine, mon frère étant arrivé après moi je serai votre compagnon si vous le voulez bien.

Anya : Avec plaisir, votre père vous attend je crois.

Foudre : Accompagnes nous, on fera connaissance comme ça.

Clarke : Je vous vois demain, bonne nuit. Météore je t'envoi ton maitre.

Météore : Merci Princesse.

Anya me remercie encore et elle s'en va avec nos deux nouveaux amis. Je pause une nouvelle fois les mains à l'intérieur du cercle et me concentre pour faire venir la fille de Pégase. Une petite boule blanche avec une seule tache noire au milieu du front apparait devant moi, elle est trop craquante. Je me penche pour la caresser et elle se blottit dans mes bras en s'endormant. Aden va être fou en la voyant. Je me dépêche de rentrer au château pour le lui donner, je dis à un soldat de prévenir le Commandant Kane qu'il est attendu aux enclos et file vers le chambre de Lexa. Une fois devant la porte je reprends mon souffle et je tape doucement, j'espère que je ne vais réveiller personne.

Lexa : Clarke, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Clarke : Excusez-moi de vous déranger si tard Aden est encore debout ?

Lexa : Oui, je vais le chercher, rentres.

Clarke : Je vais l'attendre là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Lexa s'éloigne un instant pour revenir avec un Aden curieux, je leur souris et leur tend le bébé.

Aden : Trop belle, que fait-elle là ?

Clarke : C'est la dernière fille du Seigneur Pégase, je pensais te l'offrir si Lexa et d'accord.

Lexa : Bien sur que je suis d'accord mais Aden il faudra en prendre aussi bien soin qu'étoile.

Aden : Je le ferai, merci Clarke. Est-ce qu'elle a un nom ?

Clarke : Pas encore tu peux le choisir comme ça.

Aden : Vous pouvez le choisir Lexa et toi, ça me ferait plaisir.

Lexa/Clarke : Neige !

Aden : Whaou vous êtes flippantes quand vous faites ça j'adore c'est jolie comme prénom, est ce qu'elle peut dormir dans la chambre ce soir stp ?

Lexa : Juste ce soir alors, de toute façon demain tu vas avoir ta propre chambre.

Aden : (Prend Neige et me serre dans ses bras) Merci Clarke.

Clarke : De rien mon grand, je vous laisse bonne nuit.

Lexa : Comment veux tu que je sois à la hauteur si tu lui offres des cadeaux pareils ?

Clarke : Parce que tu es toi tu n'as pas besoin de faire d'effort pour qu'on t'aime Lexa.

Lexa : (Rougis) Merci.

Clarke : (Sourire triste) Bonne nuit Lieutenant.

Lexa : Bonne nuit Princesse.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, très vite le sommeil me gagne et je m'endors paisiblement. Demain je vais être loin de Lexa pour la première fois en cinq ans. Ma nuit fut courte mais reposante, décider à prendre le petit déjeuner une dernier fois avec tout mes amis je me lève et me prépare rapidement. J'arrive à la salle de banquet et m'assois près de Raven qui me prend dans ses bras. Voyant qu'elle ne me lâche pas je la serre contre moi aussi.

Raven : Anya et les autres veilleront sur toi je le sais, mais j'aimerai être près de toi quand même.

Clarke : Tout ira bien et regardes.

Clarke : (Mental) Je reviendrai je te le promets.

Raven : Super tu as réussit, tu vas être obligé de me parler souvent maintenant.

Clarke : (Rire) Ca ne marche pas toujours mais je promets d'essayer le faire aussi souvent que possible.

Après avoir mangé tranquillement je pars faire mes adieux à mes parents, mon père me rassure une dernière fois et ma mère me prie de faire attention. Un dernier câlin et je rejoins mon cercle pour la formule de localisation.

Clarke : Tout le monde est prêt ?

Lexa : Oui et toi ?

Clarke : Parfaitement, ce sort demande une concentration totale. Surtout ne bougez pas quoi qu'il arrive.

Je me place à l'intérieur du cercle et Lexa me prend les mains, je ferme les yeux et me concentre alors sur le grimoire perdu. J'ai passé des mois à étudier tous les parchemins faisant mention du Grimoire et une illustration m'a montré à quoi il ressemble. Je le visualise enfin au sommet d'une montagne interminable, caché au fond d'une grotte. Je blêmis en reconnaissant les personnes qui le détiennent. Je lâche le sort avant qu'elles ne me repèrent et m'assois par terre assez découragée mais néanmoins déterminée à réussir. Je ne dois pas le dire à Lexa sinon jamais elle ne me laissera partir, je me relève et souris à mon cercle.

Clarke : Je sais où il est, merci de votre aide.

Lexa : Où et tu as vu qui le protège ?

Clarke : (Je ne peux pas lui mentir a cause du serment aussi je ne réponds pas) Il va falloir se préparer, nous partons dans 2 heures un long chemin nous attends.

Roan : Où allons-nous ?

Clarke : A la Montagne du Destin.

Roan : En effet c'est loin, il nous faudra 10 jours pour y parvenir en volant. Je vais préparer mes affaires et prévenir Luna.

Clarke : On se retrouve aux enclos.

Octavia : Je vais chercher mes affaires également avec Lincoln.

Clarke : Mes affaires sont prêtes je vais aller dire au revoir à Wells. On se retrouve plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien.

Raven n'a pas l'air convaincue et je ne parle même pas de Lexa qui essaye de me transpercer du regard. Je m'éloigne en souriant et rejoint Wells dans les jardins Royaux. Il est assis près d'une fontaine perdu dans ses pensés.

Clarke : Tu penses à quoi ?

Wells : (Souris) A plusieurs choses, je n'imaginais pas toutes les responsabilités de mon père.

Clarke : Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'aide mon Royaume t'aidera n'est ce pas ?

Wells : Oui je le sais, ton père m'a déjà beaucoup aidé ainsi que les autres Monarques. Je sais que ça te brise le cœur de le laisser mais je veillerai sur lui je te le promets. Les Moires sont les Déesses du Destin, elles tiennent le fil de la vie des humains entre leurs mains. Elles ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises mais je sais qu'elles aiment imposer des épreuves au Héros venant les consulter.

Clarke : Comment en sais tu autant ?

Wells : J'ai toujours aimé l'histoire.

Clarke : Ne le dis pas à mes parents ou Lexa ils s'inquiéteraient trop.

Wells : Tout ira bien je le sais, en cas de doute suis ton cœur il te mènera toujours au bon endroit.

Clarke : Merci, pourquoi es tu préoccupé ?

Wells : Mes conseillers me pressent pour que je me marie, seulement il leur faudra attendre que je trouve la personne qui me permettra de t'oublier.

Clarke : Je suis désolée tu sais, je sais à quel point c'est douloureux quand la personne qu'on aime ne nous aime pas.

Wells : Je sais que tu sais, Lexa est une idiote si tu veux mon avis. Tu es tellement plus intéressante, belle et courageuse que Costia. De plus j'ai toujours su que ton cœur lui appartenait et je suis contente d'avoir gardé ma place de meilleur ami.

Clarke : (Souris) Merci mais Costia a de nombreuses qualités aussi et surtout elle aime sincèrement Lexa. Oui, merci d'être là pour moi malgré tout Wells.

Wells : Je vais devoir y aller ma garde m'attend. Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésites pas mon Royaume te sera toujours ouvert.

Clarke : (Prend dans mes bras) Merci.

Je regarde Wells s'éloigner et Nylah apparaît devant moi, sans un mot je la prends dans mes bras et elle referme ses bras autour de moi. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et reste un moment comme ça en silence.

Nylah : Les Moires sont dangereuses mais pas malveillantes sois prudente.

Clarke : Je le serai et toi veilles bien sur mon père stp et surtout avertis moi au moindre danger je rentrerai au plus vite.

Nylah : Promis, Clarke je…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et l'embrasse, le baiser et doux et porteur de toute mon affection à son égard.

Clarke : Tu vas me manquer aussi.

Nylah : Reviens-moi (Passe sa main sur ma joue) (Disparaît)

Il est presque l'heure d'y aller, je vais dire au revoir à Emma et rejoins mes amis à l'enclos. Tous m'attendent et les adieux sont déchirants, Kane, Persée et Ellios sont là aussi.

John : Tiens c'est une pièce magique, si tu as besoin de moi lances la et j'apparaîtrai qu'importe l'endroit où tu seras.

Clarke : Merci John veuilles sur tout le monde.

John : Je le ferai.

Bellamy : Je remplirai ma mission, alors pas question que tu échoues d'accord ?

Clarke : Promis.

Finn : Je prendrais soin de Raven, je ne la laisserai pas déprimer je te le promets.

Clarke : Je sais oui.

Monty : Tiens se sont plusieurs potions de guérison très puissantes, ça t'économisera de l'énergie.

Clarke : Merci Monty.

Jasper : Glowen m'a chargé de te dire qu'il refuse de te dire au revoir puisqu'il sait que tu reviendras. Je suis assez d'accord avec lui mais sois prudente tout de même.

Clarke : Dit à Glowen qu'il me manquera aussi, vous allez tous me manquer.

Bryan : Princesse, prenez soin de vous. Je protégerai les Prince et Princesse en attendant votre retour.

Clarke : Merci Bryan.

Nathan, Emori, Harper, Kane, Persée me serrent dans leurs bras sans un mot de plus et Ellios s'approche de moi.

Ellios : Pardonnes-moi, ma blessure tombe au plus mal.

Clarke : Je préfère te savoir au Royaume, Kane et Persée vont avoir besoin de toi.

Ellios : Reviens vite je ne perds pas espoir de te battre enfin au bâton.

Clarke : Tu as le droit de rêver Capitaine. (Sourire)

Raven : Si on te fait le moindre mal, je poursuivrai jusqu'en enfer les responsables. Surtout fais bien attention à toi, je vais dire au revoir à Anya.

Clarke : Je reviendrai ne t'en fais pas.

Raven : Tu n'as pas le choix, sinon je viens te chercher avec Lexa.

Costia et Aden s'avancent vers moi et me prennent dans leur bras, je me retiens vraiment de pleurer mais tous ses adieux commencent à être dur.

Aden : Quand tu reviendras je te montrerai comment je me suis bien occupé de Neige.

Clarke : D'accord mon grand.

Costia : Je veillerai sur elle.

Clarke : Je le sais Costia, merci.

Après un signe de tête elle s'éloigne avec Aden qui a eu bien du mal à me lâcher, ou peut être c'est moi qui le retenais contre moi je ne sais plus. Tous mes amis sont partis faire leurs adieux aux autres et je me retrouve devant Lexa le cœur battant.

Lexa : C'est la seule et unique fois que tu pars sans moi Princesse.

Clarke : (Souris) On verra, et pour que tu le saches par moi j'ai embrassé Nylah avant de partir. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça veux dire mais je pense lui laisser une chance. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais elle compte beaucoup pour moi alors essaies de faire un effort. Je serais prudente, je te contacterai aussi souvent que je peux je te le promets.

Lexa : D'accord, si dans un mois tu n'es pas là je viens te chercher avec ou sans ton accord.

Clarke : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Je reviendrai.

Lexa : (Pose sa main su la mienne) Je sais, stp ne prends pas trop de risques.

Je lui souris une dernière fois et rejoins mon groupe pour partir, Ils sont tous déjà en scelle et m'attendent. Je grimpe sur Zéphyr et jette un dernier regard à mes amis. J'accroche une dernière fois mes yeux à Lexa et dis à Zéphyr en décollant.

Clarke : C'est partit pour l'aventure Zeph.

Zéphyr : Oui Princesse.

Tous mes amis me font de grands signes d'adieu et on s'éloigne rapidement, Roan se met à ma hauteur.

Roan : Rubis est le meilleur pour trouver son chemin on devrait le suivre.

Clarke : Tu sais où est la montagne du Destin Rubis ?

Rubis : Oui Princesse, nous y serons dans dix jours si on garde une bonne allure.

Clarke : Parfait alors on te suit !

 **POV Lexa :**

Cela faisait 3 jours que Clarke et les autres étaient partis, trois jour que mon cœur semblait aussi vide que le ciel. Elle m'a dit que tout allait bien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je souffle et part à l'entrainement, seul Persée accepte de combattre avec moi.

Persée : Elle reviendra, maintenant en garde Lieutenant. Je vais te donner une leçon et tu arrêteras de traumatiser mes soldats comme ça.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je les bats tous.

Persée : Mais c'est de ta faute si tu les envois tous à l'infirmerie à chaque fois.

On se met en position et on commence, au bout de deux heures je suis assise par terre complètement à bout de souffle. Pour mon plus grand plaisir Persée aussi malgré sa grande force.

Persée : Il n'y a que avec toi que je peux taper aussi fort c'est libérateur tu ne trouves pas ?

Lexa : Si, je te laisse je vais prendre des nouvelles du Roi pour quand Clarke m'en demandera.

Persée : D'accord, dis lui qu'ici tout va bien et qu'elle nous manque.

Lexa : Je lui dirais.

Après avoir pris des nouvelles du Roi auprès de la Reine je pars rejoindre Costia et Aden pour une ballade à cheval. Aden est plus renfermé depuis le départ de Clarke et passe la majorité de son temps libre avec Neige dans sa chambre. La ballade se passe bien et Aden s'isole de nouveau, il dessine, depuis que Clarke lui apprend il passe beaucoup de temps à essayer de s'améliorer.

Costia : Il semble triste ?

Lexa : Clarke et les autres lui manque.

Costia : Surtout Clarke, je suis carrément jalouse de l'amour que vous lui portez tous les deux.

Lexa : Elle fait partie de notre famille tout comme toi tu n'as pas à l'être.

Costia : Je sais que tu es triste Lex, je lui ai dit que je veillerai sur toi donc ne te refermes pas et essayons de profiter de ce temps pour nous retrouver un peu.

Lexa : Tu as raison, profitons de la journée et de celle d'après.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, du moins j'ai essayé mais quand Clarke m'a contacté pour me dire qu'ils étaient arrivés 1 semaine plus tard mon cœur c'est serré. Cela faisait 4 jours que je n'avais pas de nouvelles, j'étais morte d'inquiétude mais Clarke m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas me contacter tant qu'elle était sur la Montagne du Destin. Trop de sortilèges bloquaient la magie, j'essaie de me concentrer sur un rapport quand un Halo argenté apparaît devant moi me faisant lever de mon siège arme à la main. Reconnaissant le Déesse Hécate je m'agenouille devant elle.

Hécate : Bonjour jeune Héroïne, la Princesse Clarke m'a dit de vous prévenir d'une décision qu'elle a prise pour sauver ses compagnons.

Lexa : Non ! Pitié dites moi qu'elle va bien ?

Hécate : Les Moires se sont amusées à tester tes compagnons mais ils ont tous couru de terribles dangers.

Lexa : les Moires ? C'est elles qui avaient le Grimoire, par tout les Dieux jamais je n'aurais dû la laisser partir.

Hécate : Calmes-toi, tes compagnons sont sur le chemin du retour avec le Grimoire. Je devais un service à la Princesse pour m'avoir éveillé et je m'en acquitte maintenant en te permettant de la revoir.

(Halo Argenté) (Halo Arc-en-ciel)

Clarke : Lex je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc écoute moi attentivement.

Lexa : D'accord Princesse.

Clarke : Les Moires ont exigé un prix pour récupérer le Grimoire 1 mois de notre temps chacun à notre tour. Ils étaient tous blessés assez sérieusement et sur la Montagne du Destin la Magie ne marche pas. J'ai donc pris leur mois de services plus le mien.

Lexa : NON !

Clarke : Je reviendrais, je t'ordonne de ne pas venir me chercher. Sinon le marché serait nul avec les Moires et leur colère contre mon Royaume terrible. C'est de ma faute s'ils devaient payer un tel prix, j'ai refusé de donner quelques choses aux Moires et je ne pouvais pas les laisser payer pour moi.

Lexa : Je prendrai ta place dit-leur.

Clarke : (Sourire triste) Il faut que ce soit moi, je suis désolée. Il faut que je te laisse Hécate malgré ses pouvoirs ne m'a donné que peu de temps et j'aimerai dire Adieu à mon père.

Lexa : Clarke non il doit y avoir une autre solution, laisses-moi réfléchir.

Clarke : Jures le magiquement que tu ne tenteras rien pour venir me sauver ?

Lexa : Je….

Clarke : Maintenant Lexa, je n'ai que peu de temps.

Lexa : Je te le jure.

Nos Magies s'illuminent, le serment est fait.

Clarke : Prends soin du groupe stp, ils ne pourront pas revenir dans leur état. Je reviendrai je te le promets, veilles sur mon père pour moi.

(Halo Arc-en-ciel)

Lexa : CLARKE ! (Larme qui coule)

Je cours jusqu'au bureau de Persée et lui explique la situation. Il serre les dents et me suit avec Ellios, il faut trouver Nylah. On file vers ses quartiers, je le trouve entrain de pleurer, je comprends que Clarke lui a rendu visite.

Nylah : (Colère) Pourquoi faut il qu'elle t'aime autant ? Tu ne la mérites tout simplement pas.

Lexa : Qu'est ce que tu sais que j'ignore encore ?

Nylah : John !

John : (Apparaît) Arrêtes de hurler dans ma tête comme ça, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Nylah : Nous devons récupérer nos amis au pied de la Montagne du Destin, ils sont grièvement blessés. Accroches vous à moi on y va maintenant !

On se précipite sur Nylah et John et on disparaît pour apparaître au pied de la Montagne. Luna et Anya se lèvent avec peine à notre vu et on cour vers eux. Roan, Octavia et Lincoln sont allongé près du feu pale comme la mort et je me tourne vers ma sœur.

Anya : Elle nous à fait jurer de garder ce qu'il c'est passer dans la montagne entre nous et je tiendrais ma parole. Elle nous à tous sauvé, je te raconterais les épreuves mais c'est tout.

Luna : Je ne dirais rien aussi, mais Lexa tu aurais du la voir face aux Moires. Elle a tout mon respect et ma gratitude, elle a fait ça pour toi en grande partie alors ne lui en veux pas.

Lexa : Je ne lui ai rien demandé bon sang (Colère).

Luna : Lex, tu es en colère et je le comprends mais Clarke mérite ton respect. Ce qu'elle a accompli, je n'aurais pas pu le faire, je n'aurai jamais pu abandonner ce qu'elles demandaient.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Luna : Je ne peux pas te le dire, elle a changé la destinée de beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui.

Lexa : Est-ce qu'elle sera bien traitée au moins ?

Anya : Oui, les Moires ne sont pas malveillantes. Mais elles s'ennuient et Clarke est de très bonne compagnie. Ce sont leur mots pas les miens.

John : Pourquoi l'avoir laissé là-bas ? (Colère) Je vais la chercher pas question de repartir sans elle.

Lexa : John non, les Moires se vengeraient sur le Royaume tu sais que ça détruirait Clarke. Crois moi je suis aussi en colère que toi et ma Sœur et Luna ont de sérieuses explications à donner.

John : (Serre les dents) Très bien, je ramène Roan et Octavia à l'infirmerie.

Nylah : Je ramène les autres, (Disparaît)

Persée : On s'est occupés des chevaux ils ont reprit la route jusqu'au Royaume ils préfèrent voler.

Ellios : Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas aller la chercher ou prendre sa place ?

Lexa : Oui, elle me la dit elle-même

John : (Apparaît) Ellios, Persée on y va. (Disparaît)

Lexa : Ho Clarke pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? (Larmes)

Nylah : Pour changer ton Destin !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :** Gardien

 **POV Clarke :**

Cela faisait un mois que j'étais avec les Moires, mise à part un entrainement épuisant quotidien je n'étais pas mal traitée. Ma famille me manque, mes amis aussi et je ne parle même pas de Lexa. J'ai vu toute sa détresse quand je lui ai annoncé ma décision, mais avec ce que les Moires m'ont montré du futur je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

 **(Flashback)**

Cela faisait une journée que les Moires nous faisaient patienter, elles essaient apparemment de se mettre d'accord si ça vaut le coup de nous aider ou pas ? Mes amis étaient épuisés par le voyage et je dois dire que moi aussi, j'essaie tant bien que mal de dormir quand elles apparaissent devant nous.

Ciotho : Je suis Ciotho la Fileuse du destin, bienvenu, jeunes Héros, dans notre demeure.

Clarke : Je suis la Princesse Clarke du Royaume de Skyland et voici mes amis, La Princesse Octavia, Le Prince Lincoln, Le Prince Roan, Le Princesse Luna et le Capitaine Anya.

Lashésis : Nous savons qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes là, je suis Lashésis la Répartitrice du Destin. Ma sœur et moi sommes d'accord pour vous aider mais il faudra aussi convaincre notre dernière sœur.

Atropos : C'est-à-dire moi Atropos l'implacable, je décide du Destin des mortels. Vous avez tous des auras purs cela est rare, chacun de vous a une divinité protectrice. Et toi Princesse Clarke tu en as plusieurs ce qui est plutôt rare, regardes ce qui t'attend.

Elle me touche et je suis transportée à la bataille contre les Mercenaires de la Montagne. Sauf que c'est différent de mon rêve, je suis auprès de Lexa entrain de pleurer. Costia me dit d'utiliser le sort ultime au moment où elle remontera le temps. Je lui dis que le prix à payer pour une vie était une vie, que je le ferai mais qu'il fallait qu'elle me promette de remplir la quête à ma place et de veiller sur Lexa. Elle me dit non, qu'elle échange sa vie contre celle de Lexa et que c'est à moi de faire ce que je lui ai dit. Elle s'illumine et remonte le temps de quelques minutes, Lexa et toujours en vie mais très faible. Je lui supplie de me laisser faire, Lexa ne me pardonnerait jamais mais elle ne me laisse pas le choix. Elle m'éjecte plus loin et pratique le sort ultime, le temps que je revienne Lexa tient Costia dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle se lève et part affronter Cage ivre de rage….La vision change je suis au château avec Aden et Anya. Lexa est encore grièvement blessée depuis la guerre avec les mercenaires c'est fréquents qu'elle rentre dans cette état, elle est toujours sur la route et chasse tout Mercenaires ayant échappé à la guerre. La vision change encore, on est à Azgeda, la Reine Nia se tient au-dessus du corps sans vie de Lexa en riant. Atropos enlève sa main et je m'écoule par terre !

Roan : CLARKE !

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver il fallait que je sauve Lexa et pour cela il fallait sauver Costia. Mais le prix à payer pour changer le destin de quelqu'un est grand, sans doute trop grand pour une seule personne.

Ciotho : Bonjour Princesse, tu te poses beaucoup de questions mais il n'est pas encore temps de te répondre. Aujourd'hui ton devoir et de résister derrière ta barrière aussi longtemps que tu le peux face à nos attaques. Ta barrière pas celle du Roi Wells, celle-ci te sera utile pour une autre bataille.

Clarke : Très bien, allez-vous me dire à quoi servent tous ses exercices ?

Lashésis : A te préparer.

Clarke : A quoi ?

Atropos : A apprendre la Magie du Destin.

Clarke : Vraiment vous allez m'aider ?

Atropos : Tes amis et toi avez remporté toutes vos épreuves et tu payes le prix pour cela. Maintenant en place je te préviens cela va être douloureux si ta barrière lâche.

Je me concentre de toutes mes forces et lève une barrière autour de moi, les Moires commencent alors à jeter des sorts à tour de rôles et ceux pendant des heures. Je me souviens de mes adieux déchirants avec mon père qui a soutenu mon choix. Le fait de ne pas être près de lui me brise le cœur ma mère m'en veut un peu mais elle comprend que je n'ai pas le choix. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le sauver alors elle comprend même si elle pense que ma place est au château. Par tous les Dieux ce qu'elle me manque, jamais ne n'aurai cru cela possible. Je commence à faiblir grandement et la barrière tombe, aussitôt les sorts m'atteignent et je tombe inconsciente sous la douleur. Ce n'est pas la première fois et surement par la dernière alors je me laisse aller et rejoint le pays des rêves. Tient je suis dans le Royaume de Morphée je reconnais son château, je me dirige vers les jardins et attends.

Morphée : Bonjour Princesse, tu as pris un chemin difficile se battre contre la destinés de quelqu'un est compliqué.

Clarke : Mais pas impossible, j'y arriverai et s'il le faut j'échangerai ma place avec Costia. Je ne laisserai pas Lexa vivre dans la culpabilité et dans la douleur. Je ne la laisserai pas mourir tant que je peux l'empêcher.

Morphée : T'observer est tellement intéressant, jamais tu ne fais les choix qu'un humain ferait normalement.

Clarke : Est-ce que tout se passe bien dans mon Royaume ?

Morphée : Oui mais tu manques beaucoup à tes amis, aussi j'ai décidé de te faire un présent.

Clarke : Seigneur je paye déjà un prix élevé en restant avec les Moires.

Morphée : C'est pour cela que je ne te demande rien en retour, prends ça comme un cadeau désintéressé.

Clarke : Dans ce cas j'accepte, merci.

Morphée : Je t'ouvre le passage des rêves pour 3 personnes, plus ton père ce qui te permettra de lui parler.

Clarke : Merci infiniment Seigneur. Comment je dois m'y prendre ?

Morphée : Penses à la personne que tu veux contacter avant de t'endormir et si elle dort aussi vous vous retrouverez.

Clarke : Très bien, je dois rentrer maintenant je n'ai que trop dormit.

Morphée : Bien sûr, nous nous reverrons Princesse.

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis courbaturée mais je me sens plutôt bien. Je souffle et me lève pour rejoindre les Sorcières.

Lathésis : Il était temps, assis toi. Tes amis me donnent mal à la tête à vouloir venir te chercher, il faut que tu les calmes. Je sais que ce fouineur de Morphée t'a donné le don de voyager dans les rêves. Je vais te plonger dans un sommeil magique, et tu vas rassurer tes amis. N'oublies pas que s'ils interfèrent Atropos sera sans pitié avec eux mais aussi avec ton Royaume.

Clarke : Je sais, je ne sais pas qui aller voir. Je sais que Lexa m'obéira même si je suppose qu'elle n'est pas ravie de ma décision.

Lathésis : Vas la voir, ainsi que Raven et Nylah se sont les plus décidées à te ramener avec Bellamy mais il obéit aux ordres pour le moment.

Clarke : Est-ce qu'ils m'écouteront à travers leurs rêves ?

Lathésis : Oui cependant, tu ne peux utiliser ce don que peu de fois.

Clarke : Très bien je suis prête Maitre.

Lathésis : Allonges toi et concentres toi sur la première personne que tu veux contacter.

Je ferme les yeux, aussitôt le visage de Raven s'impose à moi. Je lui ai promis de revenir je peux comprendre qu'elle soit inquiète. Mais je dois accomplir cela seul, car c'est seul que l'on est face au Destin.

 **POV Lexa :**

Cela fait un mois que le groupe est revenu, Octavia, Roan et Lincoln étaient enfin sur pieds et se sont décidés à me raconter ce qui s'est passé à la Montagne du Destin. Je pars donc les rejoindre, tous m'attendent le regard sérieux. Luna et Anya sont présentes ainsi que Nylah avec qui mes rapports se sont grandement détériorés. Je m'assois, j'en veux à Luna et Anya de ne rien me dire. Mais surtout je m'en veux à moi de ne pas avoir pu protéger Clarke, jamais je n'aurais dû accepter qu'elle parte.

Lincoln : Si tu veux bien je vais commencer, les Moires nous ont demandé à tous de prouver notre valeur dans une épreuve. Si on réussissait elles acceptaient de nous écouter et peut être aussi de nous aider. Mon épreuve était de grimper au sommet de la montagne du Destin, seul pour récupérer une plante rare. Cela m'a pris plusieurs heures et les températures étaient extrêmes. J'ai finalement trouvé la plante et je suis redescendu mais j'ai glissé à mi-chemin et je me suis réveillé ici. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Clarke était bouleversé dès le moment où une des Moires l'a touchée. Je ne sais rien d'autres, je suis désolé d'avoir failli à mon devoir. Les Moires ont récupéré leur plantes donc même blessée j'ai remporté mon épreuve, voilà tu en sais autant que moi dorénavant.

Lexa : Merci Linc, Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux.

Lincoln : Je retournerai la chercher si tu me le demandes mais on m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas une option pour le moment.

Lexa : En effet, mais ça me touche que tu le proposes.

Octavia : Ensuite ce fut à moi d'être mise à l'épreuve. Je devais récupérer une épée enchantée gardée par un ogre. Le combat fut rude mais j'ai fini par en venir à bout. J'ai récupéré l'épée et ramené, seulement elle était protégée par un mauvais sort. Je me suis réveillée aussi ici, tout ce que je sais c'est que Clarke a juré de te protéger même si pour cela elle devrait changer ton Destin.

Lexa : Un Ogre est un ennemi redoutable, tu as fait de ton mieux je ne t'en veux pas.

Octavia : Moi si, Clarke comptait sur moi et je l'ai laissé tomber.

Roan : On l'a tous fais Octavia, ensuite il fut temps de mon épreuve. Je devais entretenir un champ de plantes Magique en accélérant leur maturité grâce à ma Magie des Saisons. En faisant cela j'ai épuisé toute mon énergie Magique et je me suis moi aussi réveillé ici. Clarke m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter qu'elle trouverait un moyen de tout arranger. Ella a refusé de m'en dire plus, juste elle m'a dit je les sauverai qu'importe le prix à payer. Jamais je ne me pardonnerai de l'avoir laissé la bas, dès que je pourrais monter à cheval j'irai prendre sa place tu as ma parole.

Lexa : Tu ne le peux pas, elle m'a dit que c'était à elle de payer le prix. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Roan, Clarke sait ce qu'elle fait et c'était mon rôle de la protéger, c'est moi qui ai failli à mon devoir.

Roan : Elle me manque tellement, j'aurais dû être plus fort pour la protéger.

Anya : Personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de prendre sa décision et crois-moi on a essayé encore et encore avec Luna. Au final elle ne nous a pas laissé le choix en nous éjectant de la Montagne. Mon épreuve était plutôt simple je devais vaincre 100 guerriers voleur qui avait dérobé une pierre précieuse aux Moires. J'ai pris quelques coups mais je les ai tous vaincu et j'ai ramené leur bien aux Moires.

Luna : Mon épreuve était aussi de combattre, je devais récupérer un grimoire. Les Dragon même jeunes sont assez effrayants, j'ai fini par réussir en le piégeant par ruse. Clarke son épreuve a été un concentré de toutes les nôtres, elle a dû combattre un centaure complètement fou. Elle devait lui prendre un parchemin apparemment sacré, le combat fut rude mais je n'ai jamais vu Clarke aussi implacable. Elle l'a taillé en pièce sans sourciller une seconde, ensuite elle a dû combattre un monstre marin qui gardait une perle magique. Là aussi elle n'a pas flanché, puis vient sa dernière épreuve. Elle devait choisir qui sacrifié dans le groupe pour avoir sa réponse et son grimoire. Elle a refusé de nous sacrifier pourtant Anya c'est proposé. Moi aussi je l'ai fait les autres n'était plus en état de répondre depuis longtemps. Elle leur a dit qu'elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de sacrifier l'un d'entre nous. Deux des Moires ont convaincu la troisième de demander autre chose à la place. Elle a alors demandé qu'on leur donne tous 1 mois à leur service ainsi que l'objet auquel on tient le plus. Anya a proposé son épée sans hésiter, moi mon pendentif, Roan, Lincoln et Octavia étaient inconscients mais Clarke devait décider pour eux. On aurait tous accepté je le sais et elle le savait aussi mais elle ne voulait pas une nouvelle fois nous mettre en danger en restant avec les Sorcières. De plus chacun des objets qu'elles réclamaient, aurait eu trop de pouvoir avec elle et Clarke a dit qu'elle prendrait nos mois et qu'elle resterait seule. Pour ce qui est des objets elle a dit pas question, la Moire la plus dur à faillit lui arracher les yeux à ce moment-là. Ces deux sœurs ont fini par la calmer alors elle a exigé de Clarke qu'elle abandonne une chose importante pour elle.

Lexa : Qu'a-t-elle abandonné ?

Luna : Elle ne pourra être avec son père pendant ces derniers instants.

Lexa : Non, mais enfin pourquoi autant de sacrifices je ne comprends pas. En quoi mon Destin est si important ? C'est elle qui doit remplir sa quête, elle réussira avec ou sans moi.

Luna : Elle nous a demandé de ne pas te le dire, elle veut te protéger. Chose qu'Anya et moi on comprend c'est pour ça qu'elle nous a demandé de partir et de veiller sur toi.

Anya : On a refusé je te le jure, mais elle refusait d'entendre raison.

Luna : Elle nous a fait jurer de ne rien te dire, et crois-moi, on enfreint grandement notre promesse en te parlant autant et de veiller sur toi. Les Moires ont exigé une réponse de sa part, on a tenté de protester mais elles lui ont rendu le pouvoir de pratiquer la Magie et elle nous a expédiés au pied de la Montagne. Quelques heures plus tard tu es arrivée avec Ellios et Persée, voilà tu sais tout.

Lexa : Merci de m'avoir raconté, j'ai du travail on se voit plus tard.

Je sors de la salle profondément bouleversé, Anya me rattrape par le bras….

Anya : Sais-tu quel était son objet le plus précieux ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, l'épée que son père lui a offerte ?

Anya : Ton bracelet, ce que fait Clarke elle le fait pour toi il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux.

Lexa : J'ai Costia !

Anya : Je t'en prie cesse de te mentir à toi-même, Costia est une gentille fille mais elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de Clarke. Je sais que tu l'aimes Lex même si tu te voiles la face. Tu es ma petite sœur il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi ou Aden tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Oui je le sais Anya, pourquoi me dis tu ça ?

Anya : Car maintenant après ce qu'elle fait pour toi, ce qu'elle a fait pour Aden elle fait partie de ma famille aussi. Alors montres-lui le respect qu'elle mérite et admet enfin que tu l'aime.

Lexa : (Colère) Bien sûr que je l'aime, tu le sais bien. Depuis le premier jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle je sais que mon cœur lui a appartenu. En quoi ça sert que je l'admette, c'est une Princesse, une Héroïne, L'élue des Dieux. En quoi je pourrais être digne d'elle moi Lexa simple Lieutenant dans la Garde Noire de son Royaume ? Je ne suis personne et elle trop merveilleuse, belle et courageuse pour que je ne pense à la regarder de cette façon. Costia m'aime et je l'aime, c'est simple et évident entre nous.

Anya : Rien n'est simple dans cette histoire Lexa, vous êtes destinées à vous aimer je le sens et lutter ne sers qu'à vous faire du mal. Cesses tes bêtises sinon je te cogne jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux.

Lexa : Je ne crois pas au destin.

Nylah : Tu devrais Lieutenant car Clarke lutte pour changer le tien. Ce que tu viens dire, Clarke mériterait de l'entendre.

Lexa : Non Nylah, c'est toi qui doit te charger de son cœur moi j'en suis incapable et surtout pas digne.

Nylah : Elle a une profonde affection pour moi mais c'est toi qu'elle aime Lexa et ce à jamais. Je ne t'aime pas car je suis persuadée que tu vas encore la faire souffrir, je te préviens si elle verse une larme de plus pour toi je me ferai un plaisir de te donner une bonne leçon en t'expédiant au fin fond du Royaume dans les neiges éternelles.

Nylah s'éloigne en nous plantant ma sœur et moi dans le couloir, bien me voilà avertit. Anya sourit et tourne les talons, je ne voie vraiment pas ce qui a de drôle dans ce qui vient de se passer ? Je souffle et me dirige vers ma chambre, Costia et Aden sont partis avec Titus en forêt quelques jours pour étudier les plantes ou je ne sais quoi. Je serais donc tranquille et j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je refoule tous ses sentiments, Anya en plus qui me dit qu'elle est de la famille maintenant. Jamais elle n'a utilisé ce terme pour d'autres personnes qu'Aden ou moi et cela augmente mon trouble. Jamais je ne pourrais lui dire ce que je ressens réellement je n'en ai pas le droit, de plus Costia ne mérite pas cela. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux, je suis tellement épuisée que je m'endors presque aussi tôt.

 **POV Clarke :**

Le Royaume du rêve est tellement étrange, rien à voir avec l'endroit où je suis d'habitude avec le Seigneur Morphée. Je cherche à atteindre Raven depuis un certain temps maintenant. Je finis par comprendre comment cela marche et rentrer dans le rêve de ma meilleure amie. Elle chevauche une Licorne en riant, l'image est belle. Je m'approche doucement en souriant, je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait les Licornes. Elle finit par m'apercevoir et saute de cheval pour se jeter dans mes bras.

Raven : Clarke ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais venir te sauver avec Nylah, tout est prêt. Comment tu peux être ici ?

Clarke : (Serre fort contre moi) Je vais bien, ça fait du bien de te voir. Je peux rentrer dans tes rêves grâce au Seigneur Morphée. Tu ne dois pas venir Rav, j'ai choisi de rester avec les Moires. Elles seules peuvent m'apprendre la Magie du Destin, elle seules peut me dire comment la sauver.

Raven : Mais on pourrait t'aider avec Nylah, comme ça tu pourrais rentrer plus vite.

Clarke : Non j'ai besoin de ce temps là pour apprendre, de plus je ne veux pas que vous preniez tant de risques.

Raven : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ? T'attendre sagement pendant que tu prends tous les risques pour une personne avec qui tu ne seras jamais en plus.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas ça tu le sais, j'ai besoin de vous pour la quête, j'ai besoin d'elle. Seule je n'y arriverai pas, sans elle j'échouerai.

Raven : Je vais frapper Lexa tellement fort qu'elle finira par ouvrir les yeux.

Clarke : (Rires) Essayes de rassurer tout le monde, je vais revenir je te le promets. Prends soin de mon père pour moi stp, je te le confie.

Raven : Très bien je le ferai, est ce qu'on se reverra ?

Clarke : J'essayerai…..

Je me détache d'elle et le rêve s'efface, je me retrouve dans celui de Nylah. Elle est assise au bord d'une rivière, elle a l'air paisible. Je me rends compte alors toute l'affection que j'ai pour elle, je suis bien décidée à nous donner une chance à notre retour.

Nylah : Tu sais que je peux t'entendre penser même dans mes rêves Princesse ?

Clarke : Je sais oui.

Nylah : Tu as le don de recevoir de grand pouvoir des Divinités.

Clarke : Tu dois me laisser accomplir cela Nyl, tu dois rester au Royaume. Je te jure que je reviendrai, et à ce moment-là toi et moi on parlera.

Nylah : Es-tu sur de vouloir être avec moi parce que tu en as envie ? Ou seulement car tu ne peux être avec la femme que tu aimes ?

Clarke : Tu sais ce que je pense de tout cela, avec toi je sais que je peux être heureuse. Enfin si tu veux d'une gamine telle que moi bien sûr ?

Nylah : Mon cœur est à toi ma douce Princesse. Je t'attendrai bien que je pense que tu devrais parler à Lexa avant de prendre ce genre de décision.

Clarke : Ne parlons plus d'elle pour le moment stp.

Je me glisse dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement, elle ferme les yeux et referme ses bras autour de moi. On reste là un moment avant que je sente le rêve m'échapper….

Clarke : Je vais revenir, promis

Nylah : Je t'attends ma Princesse.

Je lui souris et le rêve change, je suis dans la chambre de mes parents. C'est le jour de ma naissance, mon père me tient dans ses bras. Il a l'air tellement heureux et fier, il me dépose dans les bras de ma mère et s'avance vers moi.

Jack : Bonjour ma fille, comment vas-tu ?

Clarke : Bien, papa je suis désolée.

Jack : Ne le sois pas, je suis très fier de toi. Si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais fait exactement la même chose.

Clarke : Jamais je ne me pardonnerai de t'avoir laissé.

Jack : Tu ne m'as pas laissé, tu as agis pour sauver tes amis, le Royaume.

Clarke : J'ai surtout agis pour la sauver elle, je suis tellement désolée.

Jack : Désolé de choisir l'amour ? Il ne faut pas, jamais, c'est le pouvoir le plus puissant au monde. Ensemble rien ne vous arrêtera alors sèches tes larmes et viens dans mes bras une dernière fois.

Je cours le serrer contre moi, jamais je ne me remettrais de sa disparition. Le fait de ne pas être près de lui est la pire des douleurs pour moi. Des larmes coulent librement sur mes joues et mon père resserre son étreinte autour de moi.

Jack : Je veillerai toujours sur toi et ta mère, je serais toujours dans votre cœur alors ne sois pas triste.

Clarke : Je réussirai ma quête Père tu seras fière de moi.

Jack : C'est déjà le cas, promets-moi de veiller sur ta mère. Si possible ne la laisse pas finir seule ses jours dans ce grand château.

Clarke : Mère ne voudra jamais personne d'autre que vous.

Jack : Promets-moi de garder les yeux ouverts pour elle, on ne sait jamais l'amour peut revenir à tout moment. Et puis cela me rassurait de la savoir heureuse à nouveau.

Clarke : Je te le promets, je veillerai sur elle.

Jack : Nous ne nous reverrons pas ma Princesse mais ne sois pas triste je serais toujours avec toi….

Avant que j'aie pu répondre le rêve m'échappe une fois de plus et je suis propulsée près de Lexa. Son rêve ou plutôt son cauchemar est assez terrifiant, elle pleure sur le corps de Costia. Puis sur le corps de Luna, Anya pour finir par le mien et celui d'Aden et Lincoln. Elle ne fait que dire pardon en boucle en disant qu'elle aurait dû nous protéger. Je m'approche doucement et pose ma main sur son épaule, la voir pleurer me brise le cœur.

Clarke : Lexa regardes-moi ce n'est pas la réalité, nous allons tous bien.

Lexa : Clarke ! Comment c'est possible ?

Clarke : Morphée !

Lexa : Tu as l'air fatigué tout va bien pour toi ?

Clarke : L'entrainement m'épuise mais je suis bien traitée ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lexa : Jamais je n'aurai dû te laisser partir.

Clarke : Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix. Ne t'en veux pas, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour changer les choses. C'est ma décision et je l'assumerai, protèges mon Père, protèges mon Royaume et je te jure que je reviendrai bien plus forte.

Lexa : Je le ferai, est ce que je te reverrai ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, les Moires m'ont permis de vous voir cette fois ci. Je l'espère mais quoi qu'il en soit dans 5 mois je serais de retour.

Lexa : Il faudrait que je te parle d'une chose importante à ce moment-là.

Clarke : Je reviendrais, nous aurons tout le temps de parler à nouveau.

Lexa : Très bien, je veillerai sur ton Royaume en attendant.

Clarke : Merci, dis à Aden de ne pas être triste. Dis-lui que tant que je ne suis pas là il doit veiller sur toi pour moi. Dis à Roan, Octavia, Anya, Lincoln et Luna de ne pas s'en vouloir. Ils ont été parfaits pendant leur épreuve et grâce à eux je deviendrais plus forte, grâce à eux je sauverais mon Royaume.

Je voie une larme glisser sur la joue de Lexa et je pose ma main sur sa joue délicatement.

Lexa : Puissions-nous nous retrouver Princesse.

Clarke : Puissions-nous nous retrouver Lieutenant.

Le rêve s'estompe et j'ouvre les yeux dans mon lit, mon cœur est lourd et je souffle un bon coup pour reprendre mes esprits. Je me lève et me dirige vers les Moires.

Clarke : Personne ne viendra pour moi vous avez ma promesse.

Atropos : Bien, il est temps de commencer. L'entrainement est finit Princesse, les choses sérieuses commencent, apprends et écoutes car je n'aime pas me répéter….

Clarke : Je vous écoute….

 **4 mois plus tard….**

 **POV Lexa :**

Le Roi vivait ses derniers instants et j'ai été convoquée dans sa chambre pour écouter ses dernières volontés. J'entre dans la pièce, Raven, Roan, Aden, Kane et la Reine sont là aussi. Je ne suis pas étonnée de voir mon frère, le Roi s'est pris d'affection pour lui.

Jack : Aden approche mon garçon.

Aden : Oui Majesté.

Jack : Tu es un jeune homme courageux et intelligent. Je sais que tu vas accomplir de grandes choses ainsi j'aimerai te confier ceci, c'est le grimoire que le groupe qui était avec Clarke a amené. Tu en seras le gardien dorénavant, je sais que tu ne me décevras pas.

Aden : Oui Sir, je le protègerais et je deviendrais le meilleur des Magicien pour protéger le Royaume je vous le jure.

Jack : (Sourit) J'en suis certain. Kane mon ami approche…

Kane : Majesté laissez-moi prendre votre place svp. Le Royaume à besoin de vous, la Reine et la Princesse aussi, moi je n'ai personne. Svp laissez-moi vous sauver mon Roi.

Jack : Non mon ami, le Royaume à besoin de toi. Je te nomme Maréchal des Armées et te confie mon épée, tu la remettras à Clarke lorsqu'elle montera sur le trône.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, Maréchal des Armées et le grade le plus élevé du Royaume. Il le place à la même position que le grand Enchanteur Titus, nul n'est au-dessus de lui à part la famille Royale.

Kane : Nul ne peut manier votre épée Sir, mise à part vous ou vos descendants. Je veillerai sur elle pour Clarke je vous le promets.

Jack : Je le sais mon ami, protèges ma famille, protèges mon Royaume.

Kane : (Larmes) Je vous le promets mon ami.

Par tous les Dieux mon cœur se déchire un peu plus à chaque fois, je n'ose imaginer si Clarke était là. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire en fait ? Clarke qui n'est pas là ou Clarke supportant ses adieux déchirants avec l'homme qu'elle aime le plus au monde.

Jack : Approche Raven.

Raven : Roi Jack vous devez tenir bon encore un peu, Clarke sera là bientôt. (Pleurs)

Jack : Voici de la Poussière de fées, elle a de nombreuses propriétés dont celui de faire voler n'importe quel objet. Je pense que cela te sera utile pour le futur navire que tu dois construire pour la quête.

Raven : Merci c'est un présent inestimable.

Jack : Reste l'amie de ma fille, elle aura besoin de toi à son retour. Je sais qu'elle va s'en vouloir beaucoup à cause de moi, rassure là dit lui que je suis partit en paix stp.

Raven : Je le ferai Majesté, je resterai auprès d'elle je vous le promets.

Jack : Roan, approche stp.

Roan : Majesté pour Clarke je vous en supplie laissez-moi prendre votre place.

Jack : Non mon fils, Clarke à besoin de toi. Tu n'es pas de mon sang pourtant tu es le fils que j'aurais souhaité avoir, tu as le cœur droit et généreux et je sais que tu donnerais ta vie sans hésiter pour Clarke ou le Royaume. Je te nomme Capitaine des Chevaliers de l'ordre, les douze Royaumes ont été d'accord avec cela. Tu seras en charge de la protection des Royaumes et recruter toutes personnes que tu crois digne d'intégrer les Chevaliers. Je sais que tu rempliras ta mission, je te confie Durandal l'épée du dernier Capitaine de l'ordre. Le Chevalier Rolland a accompli des miracles grâce à elle, puisse-t-elle te protéger toi et le Royaume.

Roan : Je jure de protéger les Royaumes et La Princesse Majesté vous êtes un modèle pour moi. Je suivrai vos traces en étant bon est juste, comme un fils ferait pour honorer son Père. (Larmes)

Jack : Sois là pour elle, elle va avoir besoin de son grand frère.

Roan : (A genou) Je vous le jure.

Jack : Lexa approche et écoute attentivement.

Lexa : Oui votre Majesté.

Jack : Je te nomme Gardien du Royaume, je te lègue ainsi mon titre car c'était moi le précèdent Gardien.

Lexa : Il ne faut pas être noble pour avoir ce titre ?

Jack : Non pas si le précèdent Gardien te désigne, c'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi. Je ne suis pas noble à l'origine mais un simple soldat. Nul n'est au-dessus de toi à présent pas même la Reine, tu lui dois toujours obéissance mais si tu estimes que le Royaume est en danger tous devront se plier à tes décisions. Tu hérites de mes doubles lames aussi, si tu les sors pour protéger le Royaume nul ne leur résiste. Je sais que tu prendras soin de ma fille, de mon Royaume. Je pars en paix sachant Clarke auprès de toi.

Abby : Bien maintenant il est temps de partir, vous serez avertis en temps voulu.

On sort tous le cœur lourd, Aden et avec Roan qui tente de le consoler ou bien c'est l'inverse, difficile à voir. Me voilà Gardien du Royaume, ce qui me fait beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de travail supplémentaire. Tant mieux cela m'évitera de penser à Clarke, je ne supporte plus cet éloignement. Elle est venue me voir une seule autre fois dans mon rêve, elle semblait encore plus fatiguée. Encore 1 mois, comment faire pour l'aider à surmonter la perte du Roi ? Je suis assise dans mon bureau depuis 1 heure quand la cloche sonne, mon cœur se serre et je laisse échapper une larme le Roi n'est plus. D'un coup une dose énorme de magie passe à travers mon corps, je m'appuie sur le bord de mon bureau ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Persée rentre dans mon bureau à ce moment-là, sous mes yeux ébahis il se met à genou et me dit….

Persée : Bienvenu Gardienne.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis en train de pratiquer un sort particulièrement compliqué avec les Moires quand une douleur dans mon cœur me déconcentre. Les Moires s'arrêtent alors et me regardent bizarrement….

Atropos : Ton père n'est plus avec nous, c'était un grand Roi.

Ciotho : Je suis désolé je sais que nous t'avons demandé un grand prix pour t'enseigner.

Lashésis : Tel est ton choix, le Destin est cruel et implacable. Mais ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain, Lexa doit être sauvée. Son Destin est d'être une Héroïne, nous allons te donner les moyens de lever une partie du sort noir l'entourant.

Clarke : (Larmes) Savez-vous qui lui a lancé ? Qui est-elle ?

Atropos : C'est à vous de le découvrir, nos pouvoirs ont leurs limites.

Ciotho : Rentres te reposer, nous reprendrons l'entrainement demain.

Je rentre tel un automate vers ma chambre, mon cœur est brisé. Je savais que cela arriverait mais inconsciemment j'espérai vraiment le voir une dernière fois. Je me couche et me roule en boule pour pleurer tout mon soul, c'est trop dur.

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Deux semaines plus tard….**

Une horrible douleur me serre le cœur, je sais que Clarke a mal. Elle a dû apprendre pour son père, les Moires lui ont surement dit. J'aimerai être là pour elle, nul ne devrait traverser un tel chagrin seul. L'enterrement était très beau, tous les Monarques lui ont rendu hommage. Je marche seul dans les couloirs du château, tous s'inclinent devant moi. C'est vraiment bizarre, depuis mon éveil en tant que Gardien tous ont changé de comportement avec moi. Bien sûr j'étais traiter avec respect de par mon grade de Lieutenant, mais cela est passé à un autre niveau. Je rejoins Costia quand j'entends un énorme boucan dehors, ma Magie du Gardien s'illumine le Royaume est menacé. Je vois Lincoln et Octavia courir vers moi suivi de près par Roan et Persée.

Lexa : Que se passe-t-il ?

Lincoln : Les protections autour du Royaumes ont été activées. Des ennemis sont sur le point d'arrivés.

Persée : Je pars immédiatement avec la Garde Noir, Lexa reste au château cela vaut mieux.

Lexa : Non, j'irai la Magie du Gardien c'est activé. Roan, Octavia Persée vous m'accompagné avec la Garde, Lincoln renforce les barrières du château. Préviens les autres, organises les défenses avec le cercle des Enchanteurs.

Je prends mon pendentif entre les mains et Pégase apparait devant moi suivi de ses fils.

Pégase : Des assassins, ce sont des Mercenaires de la Montagne.

Lexa : Sais-tu où ils se trouvent ?

Pégase : Non il va falloir chercher.

Ouragan : Il faut se séparer nous irons plus vite.

Persée : Je pars au nord, Sergent Octavia à l'est, Major Roan au sud.

Lexa : Il ne me reste que L'ouest. Commandant répartissez la Garde, au moindre signe de l'ennemi lancez un sort dans le ciel on arrivera au plus vite.

Je grimpe sur Pégase et décolle aussi tôt, je laisse complètement la Magie m'envahir pour les repérer le plus vite possible grâce à mes sens surdéveloppés. Soudain je les vois deux hommes cacher derrière une puissante barrière, censée être invisible sauf pour moi grâce à la Magie du Gardien. Je déclenche un sort en l'air révélant leur position et me pose devant eux, je saute de Pégase et tire mes doubles lames.

Lexa : Je suis Lexa, Lieutenant de la Garde Noir et Gardien du Royaume de Skyland. Je vous vois parfaitement inutile de vous cacher, que faites-vous là.

Assassin : Nous sommes venus tuer la Princesse. Et faire quelques dégâts avant le début de la guerre.

Lexa : Vous ne ferez pas un pas de plus dans ce Royaume, rendez-vous et je penserais à vous laisser la vie sauve.

Assassin : Nous n'avons pas peur de toi Gardienne.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Octavia, Roan et Persée arriver et encercler l'ennemis.

Assassin : On a besoin d'aide pour nous vaincre Lieutenant ?

Je lève la main et leurs armes volent loin d'eux, je claque des doigts et ils tombent à genoux.

Lexa : Ce Royaume est sous ma Protection, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour vous battre.

Les Assassins se relèvent d'un coup et lancent un sort vers nous, des boules de feu. Je lève la main et elles s'arrêtent en plein vol, Octavia grâce à sa Magie du Feu les éteint aisément.

Lexa : De toute évidence nous vous sommes bien supérieurs en Magie.

Assassin : Alors je te défie à l'épée, et là crois-moi ça ne sera pas pareil.

Lexa : Personne n'intervient. J'accepte ton défi, surveillez l'autre aux moindres gestes de sa part vous le tuer.

Roan : Je m'en charge (Regard dur)

Je claque des doigts et son épée apparait dans ses mains, je me mets en position et attend. Ils sont jeunes, plus encore que nous. Cela n'a aucun sens, d'envoyer de si jeunes Assassins pour un tel travail. Un horrible pressentiment me prend mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder qu'il me saute dessus. Ces coups sont précis et fort, mais je lui suis supérieure en tous points. D'un geste rapide je lui écrase mon point dans la mâchoire et le désarme, je lui fauche les jambes et pose mon épée sur sa gorge.

Lexa : Combien êtes-vous ?

Assassin : Assez.

Il se jette sur ma lame et se tranche la carotide, l'autre Assassin en voyant ça sort son arme et cour sur moi. Je me remets en position, et par le premier coup facilement. Ces gestes sont désespérés et rapidement il se retrouve à terre.

Lexa : Parle.

Assassin : Notre père nous vengera, il doit déjà être auprès de ta Princesse maintenant (Sors un couteau et se tranche la gorge)

Lexa : NON ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Persée restes avec eux. Il faut rentrer au château il y a un troisième homme.

Je grimpe sur Pégase, suivi d'Octavia et Roan. On vole plein gaz vers le château, Clarke n'est pas là mais de nombreuses personnes innocentes circulent au château. Aden est seul dans sa chambre, Costia doit être avec le cercle. J'ai vraiment un horrible pressentiment.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis tellement fatiguée, j'ai utilisé à pleine puissance ma Magie pendant presque 6 mois tous les jours. J'ai dû m'entrainer encore et encore, apprendre des formules, des invocations. Pour au final arriver quelques instants à changer le Destin d'une personne, un enfant c'est vu ainsi éviter un terrible accident, une femme a été avertie du feu chez elle sauvant ainsi son Mari et ses trois enfants. J'ai appris le sort nécessaire pour Lexa, il est complexe et surtout incomplet mais il devrait suffire à nous donner des réponses. Je suis en train de me concentrer sur une formule quand je ressens une peur incroyable se déverser en moi. Depuis mon apprentissage chez les Moires j'ai appris à reconnaitre les émotions des gens qui m'étaient proches. Aden à peur, vraiment très peur. Il est en danger son pendentif, celui que je lui ai offert est activé mais il reste terrifié. Je me lève d'un bon et les Moires entrent dans ma Chambre.

Atropos : Nous te libérons de notre service, nous n'avons plus grand choses à t'apprendre et ton Royaume est attaqué.

Clarke : Qui ?

Atropos : Emerson, Il est venu pour toi. Mais le jeune Aden se trouvait sur son chemin, vas, tu as peu de temps.

Clarke : Merci Maitres.

Atropos : Tu accompliras de grandes choses, je suis honoré de t'avoir eu comme élève Princesse.

Ciotho : Le Garçon son pouvoir Magique est très puissant, il te faudra l'aider à le contrôler.

Lashésis : Ton Destin n'est pas de vaincre Emerson, mais rien ne t'empêche de lui donner une bonne leçon. Souviens-toi de nos leçons, tu es bien plus forte que lui dorénavant.

Atropos : Rends-nous fier Princesse.

Elles claquent des doigts en même temps et je me retrouve aux pieds de la Montagne du Destin. Je me retiens de m'écouler par terre et lance la pièce de John.

John : (Apparait) Clarke ! Par tous les Dieux tu tombes bien, le Château est attaqué il y a de nombreuses victimes.

Clarke : Emmènes-moi à Aden, maintenant.

John : (Disparait) C'est parti !

On réapparait dans ma chambre, Aden fait face à Emerson il a les deux mains levées et Emerson est à genou. Aden me voyant, s'écroule et sa barrière éclate. Emerson se lève pour l'attaquer et je crie.

Clarke : NON !

Emerson se retourne vivement et je fais un discret signe à John qui comprenant le message transporte Aden hors de danger.

Clarke : A nous deux, pourriture, c'est la dernière fois que tu mets les pieds dans mon Royaume.

Emerson : Justement la Princesse que je cherchais, tu vas enfin payer pour avoir blessé si grièvement le Seigneur Cage. Sans toi nous anéantirons ton Royaume. Maintenant Souffre Princesse.

Je lève la main et une barrière m'entoure, Emerson semble étonné et je claque des doigts pour faire apparaitre mon arme.

Clarke : Vos petits sorts de souffrance ne marchent plus sur moi. Je suis bien plus puissante que vous dorénavant. Vous n'auriez jamais dû attaquer mon château, et encore moins mon petit frère.

Je me jette sur lui et un combat s'amorce, j'ai fait aussi pas mal de progrès en combat. Les Moires ont insisté sur le fait que la Magie ne pouvait pas tout résoudre et m'ont fait combattre un guerrier ou un monstre tous les jours pendant 6 mois. Je suis donc assez satisfaite de moi quand je le vois reculer sous mes assauts. Il claque des doigts alors et une barrière l'entoure à son tour, je sens qu'il essaye de m'atteindre Magiquement mais ma barrière est bien trop puissante pour lui. Par contre la sienne cède face à mes nombreux coups. Il est à genoux quand Lexa, Octavia et Roan entre en trombe dans ma chambre.

Roan : Clarke ?

Clarke : Salut !

Octavia : C'est vraiment toi ?

Clarke : Et oui, je suis venu donner un coup de main.

Emerson : Où sont mes fils ?

Lexa : De qui parlez-vous ?

Emerson : Des Hommes censés vous retenir en forêt ?

Lexa : Mort ! Ils se sont sacrifiés pour ne pas parler.

Emerson : NON !(Colère) Vous allez me le payer.

Des éclairs noirs nous foncent dessus et Lexa et moi on lève les mains en même temps pour protéger nos amis. Ils sont aussitôt entourés d'une barrière, le temps qu'on se retourne Emerson a disparu.

Roan : C'est quoi cette barrière elle semble dix fois plus puissante que quand tu es partie ?

Clarke : Je dirais 100 fois plus puissante en fait.

Octavia : Tu n'as pas vu la mienne ? Même la barrière de Wells n'est pas aussi puissante.

Clarke : (S'incline devant Lexa) Bienvenu Gardienne !

Lexa semble horriblement mal à l'aise et je ris devant sa tête avant d'être soulevée du sol par les bras de Roan qui me serre contre lui.

Clarke : Salut Grand frère, je t'ai manqué ?

Roan : Bon sang oui, tu ne repars pas hein ? (Inquiet)

Clarke : Non je suis là pour de bon, ma formation est finie.

A ces mots Octavia se jette dans mes bras aussi, elle me lâche d'un coup et me regarde sérieusement.

Octavia : Plus jamais je ne te laisserai derrière !

Roan : Aucun de nous ne le fera, pas la peine de nous l'ordonner ou demander plus jamais tu ne te battras sans nous dorénavant.

Clarke : Vous m'avez manqué aussi, Il semblerait que vous ayez des choses à me raconter.

Lexa : Oui beaucoup.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, et si comme toute mon énergie revenait d'un coup, comme si je respirai à nouveau. Je ferme les yeux et la serre fort contre moi. Raven, Monty, Bellamy, John, Lincoln et Jasper arrivent en trombe dans la chambre et tous me serrent dans leur bras. Voilà je suis enfin à la maison, et j'ai le moyen de la sauver.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17 :** Retour à la maison

Clarke : J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter mais d'abord occupons-nous des blessés.

Monty : Ils sont une vingtaine, trois domestiques sont morts aussi. Tous sont à l'infirmerie près de ta mère et Jackson.

Clarke : Aden ?

Lexa : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec mon frère ?

Clarke : C'est parce qu'il était en danger que je suis revenue, ses pouvoirs se sont éveillés. Il a mis à genoux Emerson avant de s'écouler sûrement vidé de son énergie magique.

Lexa : John ?

John : Il va bien, il dort, Clarke a raison, il a juste vidé son énergie.

Clarke : Allons à l'infirmerie, Monty approche stp.

Monty s'approche alors et je l'embrasse sur le front, un halo Arc-en-ciel l'entoure et il me regarde les yeux brillants.

Bellamy : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Monty : Elle vient de me transmettre tout son savoir médical et une dose d'énergie incroyable. Il y a des sorts dont j'ignorais l'existence, presque aucune blessure n'a de secret pour moi maintenant. Merci cela va m'être d'une grande aide.

Clarke : Tant mieux, avoir des Déesses pour professeurs de Magie a des avantages.

Je claque des doigts et on se retrouve tous à l'infirmerie, John sursaute et me regarde abasourdit.

John : J'arrive à téléporter 3 personnes maximum et je suis épuisée pendant des heures après comment fais-tu ?

Clarke : Approches John.

Je lui embrasse le front aussi, mon halo s'enroule autour de lui et il trombe à genou devant moi.

John : Incroyable, j'ai l'impression que mon énergie Magique n'a jamais autant débordée.

Clarke : (Sourire) Contente que ça te plaise.

Je me rend compte du silence inhabituel dans l'infirmerie, Ellios traverse la salle en courant et me prend dans ses bras.

Ellios : Par tous les Dieux je t'interdis de partir sans moi à l'avenir.

Je souris et le serre dans mes bras fortement, mes amis me regardent en souriant. Tous les blessés qui peuvent se lever s'agenouillent devant moi et les autres me souhaitent la bienvenu. Ellios me lâche enfin et je m'avance dans la salle, ma Mère rentre à ce moment-là et le silence se fait. Sans un bruit elle s'avance vers moi, je vais pour m'incliner mais elle m'attrape et me serre dans ses bras pour mon plus grand étonnement. Elle ne l'a jamais fait en publique, je lui rends son étreinte me retenant grandement de pleurer.

Abby : Que tous les Dieux soient remerciés, tu es de retour.

Clarke : Oui Mère je suis là.

Abby : Tu m'as tellement manquée (Larmes)

Je la serre contre moi et ma Magie explose dans la salle, toutes les personnes blessées se relèvent alors et ma mère se recule sous le choc. Je viens de lui donner exactement les mêmes dons qu'à Monty sauf que je lui ai donné deux fois plus d'énergie.

Abby : Ma fille c'est un miracle.

Clarke : (Sourit) Je suis contente de vous voir mère, pardonnez-moi de n'arriver que maintenant.

Abby : Tu es là c'est tout ce qui compte. Je te laisse mais nous parlerons plus tard, tes amis t'attendent.

Je me tourne alors pour voir tous les Princes et Princesses présents, avec Persée et Ellios. Je leur souris et me dirige vers eux, Persée manque de m'étouffé ou de me briser les côtes quand il me serre dans ses bras et je ris en lui faisant remarquer. Je cherche Nylah des yeux quand elle apparait devant moi tout sourire, je me détache des bras de Persée et m'approche d'elle. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me parler et l'embrasse en me collant dans ses bras. Mes amis applaudissent mais je les entends à peine tellement mon cœur bat vite. A bout de souffle je m'écarte d'elle, elle passe sa main sur ma joue délicatement.

Nylah : Bonjour Princesse de mon Cœur.

Clarke : Bonjour Nylah, je suis contente de te voir.

Roan : Une fête s'impose les amis, pour le retour de notre Princesse.

Jasper : Je suis bien d'accord, on va fêter ça dignement.

Je glisse ma main dans celle de Nylah quand Aden arrive et me saute dans les bras. Je le sers fort contre moi, je suis tellement heureuse qu'il aille bien.

Aden : Je suis content que tu sois là, tu m'as trop manqué.

Clarke : Moi aussi mon grand, tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Aden : Je ne me sens pas trop bien, la Magie s'est éveillée en moi je crois.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'apprendrai à la contrôler, John peux-tu informer Maitre Titus qu'il prépare une initiation pour ce soir.

Lexa : J'y vais, je dois le voir de toute façon et Costia est avec lui, j'aimerai la rassurer.

Clarke : D'accord, on se parle plus tard ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, comme tu as pu le constater beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Clarke : Oui, je vais allez me reposer un peu avant ce soir, avec Roan et Jasper je suis presque sûre que nous ne serons pas encore couchés au petit matin.

Tout le monde éclate de rire et s'en va, Raven après m'avoir fait promettre de filer dans sa chambre une fois réveillée. Je souris resserrant ma prise sur la main de Nylah et claque des doigts pour atterrir dans ma chambre.

Nylah : Je vois que tu n'as plus de problèmes pour atterrir où tu veux.

Clarke : (Sourire) Non je suis peut être devenue plus puissante que toi maintenant ?

Nylah : Tu crois cela ? Sait tu quel âge j'ai jeune insolente ?

Clarke : (Sourire taquin) Je ne sais pas 120 ans comme l'Enchanteresse Echo ?

Nylah : (Semblant d'être choqué) Je ne te le dirai pas, tu n'attends que ça.

Clarke : (Boude) Mince je pensais enfin te piéger….

Nylah : Tu n'as qu'à lire dans mes pensées.

Clarke : Tu sais que je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, je peux juste communiquer par télépathie mais les pensés me sont inconnues.

Nylah : Tant mieux, tu as appris à bloquer les tiennes à ce que je vois par contre.

Clarke : Oui, j'ai appris beaucoup. Pourquoi est-ce mieux que je ne puisse pas lire dans tes pensées ?

Nylah : Car elles sont toutes sauf correctes quand tu es près de moi Princesse.

Clarke : Tant mieux, car je n'ai plus envie de parler.

Je me jette sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse passionnément. Elle me répond immédiatement et je me laisse emporter dans un océan de tendresse. Je chasse très vite de mon cœur que c'est à Lexa que je devrais offrir ma première fois et me laisse emporter par la douceur de Nylah. Je finis par m'endormir lovés dans ses bras, je suis enfin de retour chez moi.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke est de retour, quand je l'ai aperçue dans sa chambre mon cœur a failli exploser de joie. Puis j'ai vu Emerson à genou et assisté à une démonstration de puissance de sa part. De toute évidence sa puissance Magique semble avoir doublée c'est impressionnant en si peu de temps. Mon frère s'est éveillé à la magie deux ans trop tôt, Maitre Dédale m'a dit que sa puissance était maintenant trop importante pour la bloquer et qu'il devait être éveillé. Je suis rassurée de savoir que Clarke lui apprendra à contrôler tout ça. Mon cœur semble divisé en deux face à ses retrouvailles, d'un côté je suis contente de la savoir en sécurité près de moi, d'un autre la voir embrasser Nylah a provoqué en moi une réaction disproportionnée. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur et qu'il y est toujours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me fait autant de mal de les voir ensemble, quand elle était avec Wells je n'ai jamais ressentis ça. Pourtant je l'ai toujours aimé alors qu'est ce qui a changé ? John est allé chercher Wells pour fêter le retour de Clarke, en fait tous les Monarques sont là. La Reine a décidé de fêter par la même occasion nos promotions, le retour de Clarke et son anniversaire car elle a eu 16 ans. Je souffle je cherche un cadeau à lui faire, je suis allongée sur mon lit quand Aden arrive avec le Grimoire en main.

Aden : Lexa j'ai une idée pour le cadeau de Clarke.

Lexa : Ha oui ?

Aden : Oui dans le grimoire ils parlent d'un sort permettant d'emprisonner l'amour que l'on porte à quelqu'un pour le transformer en protection. C'est encore mieux que la barrière ultime en fait, tout le monde aime Clarke et dans le grimoire ils disent que plus il y a de gens qui insufflent du pouvoir dedans plus forte sera la barrière et il faut que la personne qui l'aime le plus finisse le sort.

Lexa : Oui c'est une bonne idée, elle sera très touchée j'en suis sûre. Alors à qui demander ?

Aden : Seulement à ceux qui l'aiment vraiment, donc La Reine, Raven, Roan, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Bellamy, John, Anya, Luna, Lincoln, Persée, Kane, Ellios, Nylah, Wells toi et Moi.

Lexa : Oui cela me semble bien, les autres Princes et Princesses ne sont pas aussi attachés à Clarke même s'ils l'aiment tous beaucoup. Qui finira le sort, Nylah ?

Aden : Non Toi, il est inutile de nier Lex je sais que tu l'aimes. Plus que Costia, ou même moi ou Anya. Acceptes stp, je veux vraiment lui faire ce cadeau.

Lexa : Très bien, mais si elle demande tu ne lui dis pas qui a finis le sort.

Aden : Promis, il faut trouver un pendentif maintenant.

Lexa : J'en ai un, je comptais lui offrir pour son anniversaire. C'est Evenstar l'étoile du soir, elle a appartenu à la Princesse Elfe dont elle tire son arme aussi.

Aden : C'est parfait, je m'occupe de demander à tout le monde une participation. Je reviens, attends-moi là, je suis contente que tu ais dis oui.

Lexa : Que veux-tu comme présent pour ton initiation ?

Ade : Rien, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Surtout depuis le retour de Clarke. Je reviens….

Je soupire il va me falloir trouver quand même un cadeau, je me rallonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Aussitôt je revois Clarke entrain d'embrasser Nylah et je grogne de frustration. Costia rentre dans la chambre et m'embrasse doucement, Je claque des doigts et verrouille la chambre. Je m'empare de ses lèvres elle semble surprise mais me répond tout de même favorablement. Et enfin j'arrête de penser et laisse le désir me submerger, ma conscience me hurle que ce n'est pas très bien de faire ça mais je ne l'écoute pas et me laisse emporter par la passion. Je finis par m'endormis dans les bras de ma compagne, c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer. Je suis avec Costia, elle m'aime et moi aussi, entre nous il n'y a rien de compliqué. Costia me dit de dormir un peu qu'elle doit aller aider Titus et après un dernier baiser me laisse.

 **POV Clarke :**

Nylah m'a dit qu'Harper c'était éveillée à la fusion Eau/Air, et m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans le Royaume en mon absence. Elle n'a ri dit sur mes amis leur laissant le plaisir de me le dire, elle a fini par me laisser pour se préparer pour le bal et l'initiation d'Aden. Après un dernier baiser et s'être assurée qu'elle était bien ma cavalière ce soir elle disparait. Je souris, laissons les choses suivre son cours entre nous. Emma m'a apporté ma tenue d'officier de la Garde noire que je porte soir, je n'ai pas voulu m'être une robe. Après m'être prélassée dans mon bain je me change, fixe mon diadème et claque des doigts. Je me retrouve devant le caveau des Rois et Reines de mon Royaume, je m'avance vers la tombe de mon père et m'agenouille devant. D'un geste du poignet des edelweiss apparaissent, il adorait ses fleurs.

Clarke : Bonjour Papa, je suis rentrée. Comme je regrette que tu ne sois pas présent, tu me manques tellement. Tu seras fier de moi je te le promets, pardonnes-moi stp de t'avoir abandonné.

Kane : Clarke, que fais-tu là ?

Clarke : Bonjour tonton, je suis venue voir Papa. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui dire au revoir. (Triste)

Kane : Il est parti en paix je te le promets. Il m'a nommé Maréchal des Armée et confié son épée pour le jour où tu monteras sur le trône.

Clarke : Il a bien fait, tu le mérites. Quant à son épée je ne sais pas si un jour j'aurais la force de la porter ?

Kane : Tu as le temps d'y pensé, je te laisse tranquille. Je suis heureux de te voir, tu m'as manqué. Tu nous as tous manqué ma Princesse.

Clarke : Vous aussi. A plus tard, j'espère que tu m'accorderas une danse. Mon Père devait danser avec moi le jour de mes 16 ans pour ouvrir le bal, tu veux bien le remplacer ?

Kane : J'en serais honoré Princesse.

Clarke : Merci (sourire triste)

Je reste un peu sur la tombe de mon père avant de partir à l'armurerie chercher un cadeau pour Aden. J'y retrouve Lexa visiblement on a eu la même idée.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir ?

Clarke : Moi je sais mais on aura besoin de Raven et Octavia.

Lexa : Tu penses à quoi ?

Clarke : Tu me fais confiance ?

Lexa : Bien sûr sans hésiter.

Clarke : Accroches toi à moi ça ira plus vite magiquement.

Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne et je retiens avec peine un frisson, par l'Enfer j'avais oublié que la toucher me provoquait autant de choses. Je lui souris et claque des doigts pour apparaitre devant Octavia qui sursaute violement. Après un fou rire face à sa réaction elle nous suit et on va voir Raven.

(Toque à la porte)

Raven : Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ça fait des heures que je t'attends.

Clarke : Désolé, j'étais occupée, j'ai besoin de toi pour le cadeau d'Aden mais d'abord approche.

Raven : Je vais avoir droit à mon bisou Magique aussi ?

Clarke : (Rires) Oui, fallait le dire si tu voulais des bisous tu sais.

Raven : Très drôle Clarke. (Sourire)

Je pose mes lèvres sur son front et ma Magie explose à nouveau Raven est scotchée sur place. Une fois finit elle me prend dans ses bras en me remerciant.

Raven : Je n'ai plus mal à la jambe, comment c'est possible.

Clarke : Tu n'auras plus jamais mal je t'ai guérie complètement. Les Moires m'ont appris à guérir certaines blessures maudites.

Raven : Alors que veux-tu de moi ?

Clarke : Je veux que tu crées une Armure Magique. L'Armure des élémentaristes, je suis à peu près sûr de sa Magie d'éveil et il en aura besoin.

Raven : Avec l'énergie que tu m'as demandé je peux la créer sans problèmes oui. Mais pourquoi Octavia et Lexa sont là ?

Clarke : Octavia va lui injecter sa Magie des étoiles permettant en cas de dangers que son Armure explose de lumière. Lexa va lui créer grâce à la Magie des Gardien et ton don un bouclier assortit. Et moi je finaliserai le tout en lui accordant diverses choses.

Lexa : C'est un cadeau unique Clarke.

Octavia : Aden est unique de plus nous sommes celles qui l'aimons le plus ici.

Raven : Oui il va accomplir de grandes choses, comme ses grandes sœurs.

Lexa : Merci à toutes.

Clarke : Bien on commence. Octavia d'abord bisous Magique.

Elle éclate de rire et je l'embrasse, elle se relève presque aussitôt et on commence les enchantements. Le résultat est magnifique et on est assez fières de nous.

Lexa : illusions, invocation, invisibilité et téléportation. Clarke c'est trop…. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Clarke : Bien ne dis rien, allons-y il doit nous attendre.

Je claque des doigts et on apparait tous dans la chambre des Enchanteurs, Titus et Aden approchent alors de nous.

Titus : Princesse ravi de votre retour.

Clarke : Je le suis aussi, il y a un problème ?

Aden : J'aimerai que tu diriges mon initiation enfin si tu veux bien.

Titus : Vous en avez largement le pouvoir maintenant. Et je pense que cela est mieux que ce soit vous, étant donner que c'est vous qui lui enseignerait la Magie.

Clarke : Tu es sûre ? C'est un grand honneur de faire cela Aden.

Aden : Oui je suis sûr et je voudrais savoir si toutes les trois vous seriez d'accord pour faire partit de mon cercle ?

Octavia : Bien sûr.

Raven : Avec plaisir.

Lexa : Tu ne croyais pas que tu allais te passer de moi aussi facilement n'est-ce pas ?

Aden : Merci, alors c'est oui pour toi Clarke ?

Pour toute réponse je le prends dans mes bras, bonjour la pression qu'il me met. Je me place alors à la place de Titus, Aden devant moi et je prends la parole.

Clarke : Bonjour, Aden du Royaume de Skyland. Frère du Capitaine Anya possédant le don du parfait guerrier et des sortilèges et du Lieutenant Lexa Gardienne du Royaume. Aujourd'hui vous allez être initié aux Arts Magiques et pour cela vous allez avoir besoin de 8 témoins pour vous aider dans cette tâche. Es-tu prêt à choisir tes témoins ?

Aden : Je le suis Maitre.

Clarke : Le nom du témoin qui représentera la Magie de l'Air stp ?

Aden : La Princesse Raven si elle le veut bien ?

Raven : Et comment que je veux gamin.

Clarke : (Rires) Bien, Raven places toi à la pointe du pentacle stp.

Clarke : Le nom du témoin pour la Magie de la Terre stp ?

Aden : La Princesse Luna si elle veut bien ?

Luna : Pour reprendre Raven, et comment.

Clarke : (Sourit) Vous ne m'aidez pas à être sérieuse là….. Bien Luna places toi sur la pointe du Pentacle à droite stp.

Clarke : Le nom du témoin de la Magie de l'Eau stp ?

Aden : Anya si elle veut bien ?

Anya : Pas question que je manque ça petit frère.

Clarke : Bien Anya, places toi sur la pointe Gauche du Pentacle stp.

Clarke : Le nom du témoin de la Magie du Feu stp ?

Aden : La Princesse Octavia si elle le veut bien ?

Octavia : A enfin à moi.

Clarke : (Lève les yeux au ciel) Bien Octavia prends place sur la dernière pointe du bas stp.

Clarke : Le nom du témoin de la Magie des Glaces stp ?

Aden : Le Prince Roan s'il le veut bien ?

Roan : Et comment que je veux gamin.

Clarke : (Se retient de rire) Prends place sur la dernière pointe du pentacle Roan stp.

Le nom du témoin de la Magie des Fusions stp ?

Aden : Le Prince Bellamy si il le veut bien.

Bellamy : Et comment gamin.

Clarke : Places-toi sur la dernière pointe du Pentacle Bellamy stp. Je suppose que tu as choisi un Chevalier Protecteur ?

Aden : Oui, le Prince Lincoln s'il veut bien ?

Lincoln : Ouf, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié. (Sourire)

Clarke : Non mais vraiment vous ne m'aidez pas là….bien Lincoln places toi à la droite d'Aden stp.

Clarke : Le nom du témoin de la Magie de l'esprit stp ?

Aden : Lexa si elle le veut bien ?

Lexa : Bien sûr petit frère, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Clarke : Lexa places toi au centre du Pentacles stp.

Clarke : Répétez ces mots après moi stp.

Clarke: Que l'Air qui m'entoure me transporte telle la brise, qu'il me protège au besoin.

Aden : Que l'Air qui m'entoure me transporte telle la brise, qu'il me protège eu besoin.

Clarke : Que la Terre qui m'entoure me nourrisse, qu'elle me protège au besoin.

Aden : Que la Terre qui m'entoure me nourrisse, qu'elle me protège au besoin.

Clarke : Que l'Eau qui m'entoure soit mienne, qu'elle me protège au besoin.

Aden : Que l'Eau qui m'entoure soit mienne, qu'elle me protège au besoin.

Clarke : Que le Feu qui m'entoure me réchauffe, qu'il me protège au besoin.

Aden : Que le Feu qui m'entoure me réchauffe, qu'il me protège au besoin.

Clarke : Que la Glace qui m'entoure me protège, qu'elle soit mon arme au besoin.

Aden : Que la Glace qui m'entoure me protège, qu'elle soit mon arme au besoin.

Clarke : Que le Gardien des Fusions Magique soit fort, qu'il soit mon bouclier au besoin.

Aden : Que le Gardien des Fusions Magique soit fort, qu'il soit mon bouclier au besoin.

Clarke : Que le Chevalier Protecteur soit fort, qu'il soit mon épée si je venais à faiblir.

Aden : Que le Chevalier Protecteur soit fort, qu'il soit mon épée si je venais à faiblir.

Clarke : Que l'Esprit qui m'entoure me guide, qu'il soit le gardien de ma vie.

Clarke : Que l'Esprit qui m'entoure me guide, qu'il soit le gardien de ma vie.

Aden : Maintenant Aden rentres dans le cercle et touches tes témoins sur le front et inscrits leur, leur symboles d'élément dans l'ordre cité.

Aden s'avance et d'une main inscrit sur leurs fronts le symbole des éléments, leur halo les entoure et Aden se place devant moi à nouveau.

Clarke : Bien Aden, maintenant le cercle tenez-vous la main svp, Lincoln sors ton épée et agenouilles toi. Aden rentres dans le cercle et tiens les mains à Lexa.

Tous se positionnent comme je leur ai demandé et Aden tourne la tête vers moi. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant et je reprends la parole.

Clarke : Répétez après moi. J'offre l'Air de mon plein grés puisse-t-il le protéger. Vous le faites chacun votre tour avec votre élément. Lincoln tu diras : Je garde et protège selon tes besoins. Bellamy tu diras : Que la fusion me soit accordée. Enfin Lexa : Je guide et protège tant que mon cœur battra. Aden tu diras : j'accepte cette Magie dans le but de protéger mon Royaume, puisse-t-elle m'apporter sagesse, savoir et protection. Pendant ta phrase pense à ce que tu veux accomplir avec la magie et elle s'activera.

Je vois mes amis et Aden répétez l'Enchantement et une puissante vague de Magie nous traverse

Clarke : A toi Magie toute puissante et ancienne, montres nous quel élément est le pouvoir d'Aden ici présent ?

Je souris en voyant les Magies élémentaires s'arrêter au-dessus de lui puis disparaitre. Ainsi qu'un halo Gris, j'en étais à peu près sûre mais c'est avec un grand sourire que je reprends la parole

Clarke : Les Magies élémentaires ont choisi leur porteur, ainsi que celle de la Protection. Puisse t'elles te guider et te protéger tout au long de ta vie.

Je m'approche de lui et lui dépose un baiser sur le front, nos Magies explosent en rentrant en contact et Aden tangue un peu avant de me sourire. Je claque des doigts et nos cadeaux apparaissent devant lui. Raven et Octavia se chargent de lui montrer toute les spécificités et Aden ne sait plus comment nous remercier. Je souris et part m'assoir plus loin, depuis 48 heures les choses s'enchainent assez vite et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de souffler.

Lexa : Tu savais pour sa Magie ? Titus m'a dit qu'il n'y a pas eu d'élémentaristes depuis près de 200 ans.

Clarke : Disons que je m'en doutais, il va être un grand Magicien j'en suis persuadée. Je lui apprendrai au mieux, tout se passera bien je te le promets.

Lexa : Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Clarke : Tu le fais déjà en protégeant mon Royaume Gardien.

Lexa : Toujours Princesse, comme sur toi. Je serai ton bouclier, ton épée tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

Clarke : Alors ça sera pour longtemps.

Lexa : Bien il est l'heure du bal, ta mère tient à ce que je sois aussi présentée comme nouveau Gardien du Royaume lors de la soirée.

Clarke : J'ai hâte de voir ça. Je te laisse Nylah m'attend, à plus tard.

Lexa : A plus tard Princesse.

Je pars rejoindre ma cavalière qui m'attend sagement près de la porte.

Nylah : On dirait que tu as fait des initiations toute ta vie, moi qui croyais que tu n'écoutais pas un mot quand Titus te parlait j'ai été surprise.

Clarke : Il m'arrive de le faire….Tu viens ma Mère nous attend ?

Nylah : Grâce à la Magie du Gardien de Lexa je ne peux plus entendre ses pensées, vous parliez de quoi ?

Clarke : Elle me remercier juste pour Aden, viens ce soir j'ai envie de m'amuser.

Nylah : Alors comptes sur moi pour te divertir Princesse

J'attrape sa main et on se dirige vers la salle de bal tranquillement, arrivées dans la salle je remarque tout de suite que ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Je vois ma Mère plus loin et m'approche d'elle.

Abby : Pas question que tu restes en tenue d'officier, j'ai bien l'intention de fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit.

Clarke : Il est trop tard pour aller me changer de toute façon maman.

Abby : Nylah svp un coup de main ?

Je vois Nylah claquer des doigts et je me retrouve dans une robe rouge magnifique, je la regarde de façon meurtrière et elle rit.

Abby : Parfaite.

Nylah : Je suis bien d'accord.

Clarke : Traitresse va.

Nylah : Tu es magnifique, cela aurait été dommage que je me prive de te voir comme cela.

Je souffle, je peux sans doute faire un effort pour ce soir. Ma mère se lève alors et le silence se fait dans la salle, je remarque alors que tous les Monarques sont présents.

Abby : Bonjour, nous avons plusieurs choses à fêter ce soir. Tout d'abord comme vous le savez sans doute mon époux le Roi Jack a désigné le Lieutenant Lexa comme successeur en tant que Gardien du Royaume.

(Applaudissements)

Abby : Elle a mérité ce titre est bien plus encore, de par son titre de Gardien. Son autorité et toute puissante quand il s'agit de la Protection du Royaume, nul ne surpasse ses ordres. Approchez Gardien et prenez place près de moi.

Lexa : (S'incline) Votre Majesté.

Abby : Vous n'avez plus à vous incliner devant moi dorénavant, vous siégerez au conseil et avez une place à ma table à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Lexa : Merci votre Majesté.

Abby : Nous fêterons aussi le Retour de la Princesse héritière Clarke, ma fille je suis heureuse de te voir parmi nous. Il et de coutume de fêter comme il se doit les 16 ans dans notre Royaume. Ainsi je déclare le bal ouvert, ce soir amusons nous et demain parlons.

(Applaudissements)

Kane : Si la Princesse daigne m'accorder sa première danse (s'incline) ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir mon oncle.

Je souris à Nylah et prends le bras de Marcus qui m'entraine sur la piste, la musique commence et nous commençons à danser.

Clarke : L'uniforme de Maréchal te va très bien.

Kane : Oui, cela me fait bizarre de le porter. Je suis heureux de te revoir Clarke, le Royaume et la Reine ont besoin de toi.

Clarke : Je suis heureuse d'être rentrée, je ne savais pas que tu étais un si bon danseur ?

Kane : Ta mère m'a appris il y a longtemps.

Clarke : Tu devrais peut être l'inviter à une danse alors.

Kane : Je le ferai, il me semble que la Princesse devrait danser avec le Gardien.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas Lexa ma cavalière ce soir.

Kane : Cela est bien dommage si tu veux mon avis.

(Musique qui se termine)

Kane : Je te laisse, merci de m'avoir demandé de t'accompagner je ne peux remplacer ton père mais je ferai mon maximum pour combler son absence.

Clarke : Merci Tonton.

Roan : Je peux avoir une danse ?

Clarke : Bien sûr grand frère.

Kane : Bonne soirée.

Roan : Tu es très jolie en Robe, ne te retournes pas mais plusieurs personnes t'observent. (Sourire)

Clarke : Tu es bête, c'est la tenue du Capitaine des Chevaliers de l'ordre que tu portes ?

Roan : Ton père m'a nommé à ce poste, je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord ? (Inquiet)

Clarke : Je trouve qu'il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir, as-tu trouvé des compagnons ?

Roan : Et bien oui, je pensais demander à Octavia, Lincoln, Luna, Ellios et John de me rejoindre.

Clarke : Excellent choix, je suis sûre qu'ils accepteront.

Roan : Je pensais partir dans les Royaumes pour chercher d'autres recrues avec eux si tu n'as pas besoin de nous ?

Clarke : Pas pour le moment, mais la guerre avec les Mercenaires aura lieu d'ici peu. Soit de retour dans un mois avec tes nouvelles recrues.

Roan : Très bien, je te laisse je vais inviter Luna avant qu'elle ne se sauve.

Clarke : Je suis très fier de toi tu sais.

Roan : Pas autant que je le suis de toi.

Je lui souris et me retrouve dans les bras de ma cavalière officielle, on danse un moment sans mots échangés. Je vois Costia et Lexa danser plus loin et Aden qui danse avec une jeune fille inconnue.

Clarke : Tu sais qui est la jeune fille qui danse avec Aden ?

Nylah : Curieuse ?

Clarke : Je veux juste être sûr que ce soit une fille assez bien pour lui.

Nylah : (Sourire) Elle s'appelle Tara, elle est apprentie Guérisseuse auprès de ta Mère. Elle trouve Aden très mignon, gentil et courageux et n'en revient toujours pas qu'il l'est invité ce soir. Rassurée ?

Clarke : Oui, désolée quand il s'agit d'Aden je deviens un peu sur protectrice.

Nylah : Cet enfant t'aime énormément, il te respecte aussi. Dans son cœur tu es à égalité avec ses sœurs, il sera un grand Magicien grâce à toi.

Clarke : Non grâce à lui, j'aurais adoré avoir un petit frère.

On continu à danser un moment, quand ma mère se lève à nouveau.

Abby : Il est l'heure des présents pour la Princesse, ma fille, Joyeux Anniversaire.

Un énorme gâteau arrive, et je suis submergée par une pluie de cadeaux. Ma Mère m'a offert un Diadème que je peux porter sur mon Armure de combat. Je remercie tout le monde et Nylah se glisse derrière moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je souris et récupère son cadeaux, c'est un bâton de combat magnifique.

Nylah : J'ai pensé que tu en avais marre de casser tous tes bâtons lors de l'entrainement.

Clarke : Il est magnifique, merci.

Nylah : Il ne se cassera pas je m'en suis assurée.

Je l'embrasse tendrement pour la remercier quand Lexa arrive, elle semble gênée et je m'écarte de Nylah.

Lexa : C'est un présent un peu spécial, ouvre.

Je sens Nylah partir et me laisser seule avec Lexa, j'ouvre pour découvrir un magnifique pendentif Elfe. Je peux sentir toute sa puissance et les Magies de plusieurs de mes amis les plus proches.

Lexa : C'est l'étoile du soir, il a appartenu à la Princesse Elfe d'où tu tiens ton épée. Aden a eu dans l'idée de t'offrir une barrière ultime, il a découvert le sort dans le Grimoire. J'espère que ça te plait ?

Clarke : Il est Magnifique, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ou as-tu trouvé une telle Merveille ?

Lexa : Lors d'une de mes missions on a attaqué des Orcs, un trésor assez conséquent s'y trouver. Le pendentif s'y trouver, Le Roi m'a dit de le garder quand on l'a ramené. Il savait à qui il avait appartenu et m'a raconté son histoire.

Clarke : Quelle est son histoire ?

Lexa : Je te la raconterai un jour, tu m'accordes une danse ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir oui.

J'accroche le pendentif à mon cou, pour cela je décroche celui de Wells et le place enroulé autour de mon bâton de combat. On évolue sur la piste, plus près l'une de l'autre que d'habitude ou alors je me fais des idées ? J'aimerai que cette danse ne s'arrête jamais, je soupire et pose ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

Clarke : Tu m'as terriblement manquée.

Lexa : Toi aussi, est ce que cela en valait la peine ?

Clarke : Oui sans hésiter Lexa, je le ferai à nouveau si ça me permet de protéger mon Royaume.

Lexa : Sauf que c'est pour moi en grande partie que tu as fait cela.

Clarke : Et tu es le Gardien de mon Royaume, mon Père ne t'a pas dit que tu es considérée au même titre que la Famille Royal dorénavant. C'est comme cela qu'il a pu épouser ma mère alors qu'il était Lieutenant dans la Garde Noir. L'ancien Gardien l'a désigné, il m'a raconté cette histoire quand j'étais enfant.

Lexa : Je peux épouser une Princesse alors ?

Clarke : Je ne suis pas sûre que Costia apprécie. (Sourire)

Lexa : (Sourire) Non, mais on sait jamais si Luna est intéressée…..

Clarke : (Rire) Vous deux ensembles, bonjours les dégâts.

Lexa : C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi au juste ?

Clarke : Que vous vous ressemblez trop, de plus Luna est pour toi ce que Raven et Octavia sont pour moi.

Lexa : Oui, tu as raison. Elle est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance quand tu m'as pris à ton service. Tu à changer nos vies Clarke, tu as bouleversés la mienne.

Clarke : Sans doute la meilleure décision de ma vie.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas faux Princesse. (Sourire).

Clarke : (Sourire) Demain avec le cercle on va tenter de lever une partie du sort qui t'entoure, j'espère que ça nous permettras d'en apprendre plus sur ton passé ?

Lexa : Oui, moi aussi. Merci pour les danses Princesse. (S'incline)

Clarke : Avec plaisir Gardien et tu n'as plus à t'incliner devant moi dorénavant.

Lexa : Je sais, mais ça t'énerve quand je le fais. (Sourire mutin)

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu es impossible.

Je me détache de ses bras, je lutte contre le sentiment de vide qui m'envahit et m'approche d'Aden et Nylah.

Aden : Ton cadeau te plait ?

Clarke : Beaucoup, merci.

Aden : Tant mieux, je te laisse Tara m'attends. On se voit demain pour commencer l'entrainement ?

Clarke : Oui, premier cours utilisation d'un cercle.

Aden : D'accord je préviens tout le monde dans ce cas-là, bonne nuit.

Nylah : Je n'ai jamais vu une barrière ultime comme celle-ci, je suis contente d'y avoir un peu participé.

Clarke : Tellement de gens ont déversé de leur pouvoir dedans, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de gens qui m'aimait à ce point.

Nylah : Tu le mérites, et si on allait se coucher ?

Clarke : Bonne idée je suis épuisée.

Je salut mes amis et pars avec Nylah dans ma chambre où la nuit fut moins calme que prévu. Au petit matin je me réveille dans les bras de ma petite-amie et je souris. J'adore ce genre de réveil, je vais vite m'y habituer.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18 :** Les hommes de la Montagne.

Nylah : Bonjour toi, bien dormi ?

Clarke : Comme un bébé.

Nylah : Je dois partir en forêt pendant deux jours pour rassembler des herbes rares, si tu as besoin de moi il te suffit de m'appeler.

Clarke : Très bien, sois prudente.

Nylah : Je ne crains rien à ramasser des plantes Clarke.

Clarke : Sois prudente quand même, tu restes prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ?

Nylah : (Claque des doigts) Avec plaisir Princesse.

Je souris et attaque avec appétit ce que Nylah vient de faire apparaitre, une heure plus tard je suis dans les jardins Royaux avec Aden et nos cercles.

Clarke : Bien Aden, le cercle comme tu le sais t'apporte la puissance nécessaire lors d'un sort ou d'un enchantement particulièrement compliqué.

Aden : Oui.

Clarke : Bien places ton cercle sur un Pentacle, cela décuplera les effets. Lexa mets-toi au centre du pentacle stp et les autres mettez-vous en place. Pour ce sort, je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de puissance alors, Luna et Anya vous pouvez vous mettre en soutient cela m'aidera.

Anya : Très bien, tu penses que cela marchera ?

Clarke : Pas entièrement, mais cela nous permettra d'y voir sans doute plus clair.

Aden : Je fais quoi moi ?

Clarke : Tu es le Gardien du Grimoire, tu liras l'incantation avec moi.

Aden : Très bien Maitre.

Tout le monde se place et je lève les mains et me concentre un maximum. Nos Magies explosent et Aden commence à lire l'incantation à mes côtés.

Lexa : Quelque chose ne va pas, je me sens bizarre Clarke.

Clarke : Ne bouges pas c'est normal, le sort lutte pour rester accrocher à toi.

Lexa : Très bien je ne bouge pas.

Je vois Lexa vaciller de plus en plus et je rentre dans le cercle pour la rejoindre, je l'enferme dans mes bras au moment même où ses jambes la lâchent.

Lexa : Clarke je...

Clarke : Je suis là, regardes-moi.

Nos yeux se rencontrent pour ne plus se lâcher, toujours dans mes bras je sens le sort noir se lever par couches. Sentant Lexa faiblir de plus en plus je resserre mes bras autour d'elle. L'incantation finit, mon cercle s'assoit à bout de souffle. Et là je vois enfin son aura, elle est magnifique un mélange de doré et de jaune. Jamais je n'ai vu une telle aura, elle me fait penser un peu à celle des Dieux. Mais comment c'est possible ?

Lexa : Clarke mon pendentif regarde ?

Son pendentif explose de lumière et on ferme tous les yeux, quand on les rouvre un homme en armure dorée se tient devant nous en souriant. Son aura est étincelante, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est un Dieu et on s'agenouille tous. Il se place devant Lexa en tendant la main.

Achille : Lèves-toi ma fille, tu n'as pas à t'agenouiller devant moi.

Lexa : (Choquée) Ma fille ?

Achille : Oui, je suis Achille ancien héros et Dieu protecteur des Héros et Héroïnes.

Il claque des mains et Lexa, Aden, Anya et moi on se retrouve assis autour d'une table dans un endroit inconnu.

Achille : Vos amis vont bien, j'ai pensé qu'un endroit plus tranquille serait mieux pour discuter.

Lexa : Donc quand vous dites fille, vous voulez dire que vous êtes mon protecteur ?

Achille : Non tu es ma fille, tu es un Demi-Dieu. Je ne peux te révéler qui est ta mère pour sa protection. Les Titans ont fait disparaitre au fils du temps tous les Demi-Dieu de la planète. Il en reste peu à présent et tous ont eu recours au même sort que j'ai employé pour protéger ton identité. Mais les Titans ont réussit à endormir les grand Dieux, nous autres Dieux Mineurs avons étaient incapable de lutter contre eux. Jusqu'à ta venue Princesse, tu as réussi à éveiller partiellement la Déesse Hestia. Puis Hécate, Morphée et même les Moires se sont penchés sur ton Destin. Lexa, Clarke a besoin de toi pour accomplir sa quête. Elle a besoin de tout son groupe, vous êtes tous rattachés à une divinité protectrice d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Clarke : Comment ça tous ?

Achille : Oui, par exemple Anya je sens en toi la Magie d'une divinité liée à la guerre. J'ignore encore laquelle, et toi Aden tu es le fils d'un de mes amis les plus précieux mais je ne peux te dire son nom. Il vous faudra le découvrir durant votre voyage.

Lexa : Je ne comprends pas ? Comment pouvez-vous être là ?

Achille : Ta Princesse m'a libéré, ton pendentif c'est moi qui te l'ai offert. Il permet de m'invoquer en cas de besoin, tout comme le bracelet que tu lui as offert. Lui permet d'invoquer un héros lors d'une bataille, il vous aidera en se battant avec vous.

Clarke : Je devrais te le rendre alors.

Lexa : Quoi, non pas question.

Achille : Elle a raison, il t'appartient dorénavant. Je t'aiderai au mieux à partir de maintenant, mais temps que les douze grand Dieux sont endormis mes pouvoirs sont limités.

Aden : Je suis un Demi-Dieu aussi ?

Achille : Oui, tout comme Anya et sûrement d'autres personnes dans votre groupe.

Lexa : Vous ne pouvez pas nous dire qui ?

Achille : Non, je le sais pour Aden et Anya car ils sont rattachés à toi.

Clarke : Je dois remettre le sort en place, si les Titans trouvaient Lexa elle pourrait être en grand danger.

Achille : Non elle est dissimulée, seul toi peux voir son aura grâce à votre connexion si spéciale. En levant son sort tu as pu me libérer de mon Royaume où j'étais emprisonné depuis le sommeil des 12.

Lexa : D'accord j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air là.

Achille : Je comprends, sache que je suis fier de toi. (Claque des doigts)

Clarke : ils sont où ?

Achille : Je les ai renvoyés dans ton Royaume. J'aimerai te remercier, je sais tout ce que tu fais pour ma fille. Mes enfants ont souvent des destins tragiques, j'aimerai qu'ils vivent une vie paisible pour changer. Mais c'est dans leur nature, j'ai choisi jadis une vie courte mais auréolée de gloire. Mes enfants suivent le même chemin à chaque fois, je te serais redevable éternellement si tu empêchais cela à Lexa.

Clarke : Je ne la laisserai pas mourir je vous le promets Seigneur Achille.

Achille : Je le sais, ton bracelet est activé tous les héros sous ma responsabilités sont à ton service aux besoins. N'hésites pas à te servir de son pouvoir, des jours difficiles vous attendent Lexa et Toi. Mais ensemble vous réussirez, je te renvoi là-bas (Claque des doigts)

Je me retrouve à nouveau devant mes amis, Lexa a disparu.

Roan : Il se passe quoi au juste ?

Aden : Et bien apparemment je suis un Demi-Dieu, Anya aussi.

Anya : Ils sembleraient qu'on soit tous liés à une divinité, mais le Seigneur Achille n'a pas pu nous en dire plus.

Clarke : On résoudra cela, pour l'instant il faut nous préparer à la guerre, Roan tu as un mois pour recruter tes Chevaliers. Après nous partons en Guerre.

Roan : Très bien, Luna, Octavia, John et Lincoln avec moi nous partons dans l'heure.

Clarke : Faites attention à vous.

John : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viendrai te chercher en cas de problèmes.

Clarke : Bien, Monty j'aimerai que tu formes plus de soigneurs stp.

Monty : Très bien, je vais voir avec Jackson s'il peut m'aider.

Clarke : Merci, Jasper approches stp.

Jasper : Yes mon tour d'avoir le bisou Magique ?

Clarke : (Rire) Oui, j'ai besoin que tu t'entraines à l'invocation. Une Armée de créatures nous serait bien utile, Glowen tu penses que tes frères pourraient nous donner un peu de chance ?

Glowen : Oui Princesse, ils aideront.

Clarke : Parfait, Bellamy j'aimerai que tu parcoures les Royaumes pour recruter autant de soldats que tu peux.

Bellamy : Je m'en charge, j'ai combien de temps ?

Clarke : Soit revenu au plus tard dans un mois comme Roan.

Bellamy : Je pars tout de suite.

Clarke : Raven j'aimerai que tu formes les autres Princes et Princesses avec Persée. L'entrainement doit s'intensifier pour tous à partir de maintenant.

Raven : Très bien je m'en charge, tiens tu m'as demandé il y a un moment un objet pouvant stoker de l'énergie magique en grande quantité.

Clarke : Tu as réussit ?

Raven : Je suis un génie qu'est-ce que tu crois Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Super, cela va me servir. C'est une boucle de ceinture ?

Raven : Oui je n'ai pas pu faire plus petit, tu peux stoker autant d'énergie que tu veux il n'y a pas vraiment de limite.

Clarke : Tu es la meilleure Rav, merci.

Raven : Tu devrais aller voir Lexa, elle avait l'air bouleversée.

Clarke : Elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle est la fille d'un Dieu, il y a de quoi être bouleversé.

Raven : Je comprends mieux d'où elle tire ce pouvoir.

Clarke : J'irai la voir plus tard, elle à besoin d'être seule je pense.

Aden : Je vais voir Costia pour lui expliquer, pour un premier cours c'était plutôt intense (sourire)

Clarke : En effet, mais tu t'en es très bien tiré.

Anya : Je fais quoi moi ?

Clarke : Tu aides Kane à préparer la Guerre.

Anya : Très bien, je le rejoins alors.

Clarke : Merci.

Je regarde tous mes amis se disperser et prends le chemin de la salle du trône. Ma mère et ses conseillers doivent être avertit de tout cela. La fille d'Achille, je comprends mieux pourquoi ses armes réagissaient autant. Je ne suis même pas surprise, je savais qu'elle avait un grand pouvoir en elle. Je me demande combien de nos compagnons sont rattachés aux divinités, surement moi car je suis le Champion d'Hestia mais y en a-t-il plus ? Je secoue la tête, j'accroche ma boucle à ma ceinture et commence à stoker doucement de l'énergie dedans. Elle me sera nécessaire pour changer le destin de Costia et Lexa. J'arrive devant la salle du trône et les Soldats m'ouvrent sans discuter. Ma mère reçoit les plaintes du peuple, Kane et Titus à ses côtés.

Clarke : Pardon Mère de vous déranger mais il faudrait que je vous parle ainsi qu'aux conseillers.

Abby : Titus svp.

Titus : La séance est levée, vous pourrez revenir demain.

J'attends que tous quittent la salle et m'adresse à Titus.

Clarke : Il faudrait que le cercle des Enchanteurs et le General Gustus soit là aussi svp.

Titus : (Tape des mains) Bien sur Princesse.

(Enchanteurs et General qui apparaisse)

Abby : Nous t'écoutons ma fille.

Clarke : Lexa est la fille du Dieu Achille, par conséquent

Titus : Elle est un Demi-Dieu !

Clarke : Exactement, il semblerait qu'Anya et Aden aussi, bien que nous n'ayons pas la confirmation. Apparemment nous sommes tous liés à des Divinités mais le Seigneur Achille n'a pas pu nous en dire plus. Les Demi-Dieux sont traqués par les assassins des Titans c'est pour cela qu'ils sont tous comme Lexa, abandonnés et entourés de puissants sortilèges de dissimulation.

Maya : Elle dit vrai, Maitre je vous avais prévenu que cette génération des Princes et Princesses était exceptionnelle.

Wick : Cela a commencé par l'éveil de Magie rare.

Dédale : Et par leur prouesses alors qu'ils sont encore si jeunes.

Titus : Bien nous allons le cercle et moi tenter d'élucider le mystère vous entourant.

Clarke : Très bien, General Gustus j'ai envoyé le Prince Bellamy recruter des soldats dans les Royaumes.

Gustus : Excellente idée.

Clarke : Maréchal Kane j'ai chargé le Capitaine Anya de vous seconder pour préparer la guerre.

Kane : Très bien, tout aide me sera utile.

Clarke : Mère j'ai demandé au Prince Monty de former plus de soigneurs, pouvez-vous aider ?

Abby : Oui, je superviserai, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Clarke : Parfait, le Prince Jasper va invoquer une armée de créatures pour nous aider.

Dédale : Vous lui avez donné de l'énergie je suppose ?

Clarke : Oui, j'aimerai que vous l'aidiez en cas de besoin.

Dédale : Je le ferai Princesse.

Clarke : J'ai envoyé le Prince Roan avec ses Chevaliers dans les Royaumes il a un mois pour trouver d'autres chevaliers.

Maya : Vous souhaitez partir quand ?

Echo : Et qui vous accompagnera ?

Clarke : Dans 3 mois nous marcherons sur les terres des Mercenaires. Maitre Titus, Marechal Kane, General Gustus vous resterez là pour protéger le Royaume en cas d'attaque.

Titus : Bien Princesse.

Echo : J'aimerai vous accompagner.

Clarke : Comme il vous plaira, Maitre Titus sera en charge de designer les Enchanteurs et Magiciens nous accompagnant.

Gustus : Persée aura le Commandement de la Gade noire qui partira avec vous.

Clarke : Qu'une partie suffisante reste en place au Royaume, je ne veux pas courir de dangers.

Gustus : Bien Princesse.

Abby : Nous avons donc 3 mois avant la guerre ?

Clarke : Oui il est temps d'enlever cette épée de Damoclès une bonne fois pour toute.

Abby : Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je parle le reste de la journée avec eux avant de sortir pour retrouver Lexa. Je sais déjà où elle sera donc je marche tranquillement. J'ai remarqué qu'elle m'avait piqué mon endroit sur le toit des écuries, je souris en la voyant assise plongée dans ses pensées. Je monte l'échelle et m'assois sans un mot. Elle ne dit rien mais se décale pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule, nous restons là à regarder le soleil se coucher. Les étoiles apparaissent une à une et je souris pensant qu'elle pourrait tout à fait se retrouver parmi elle un jour.

Lexa : Pourquoi souris tu ?

Clarke : Je t'imagine gravée dans les étoiles comme Hercule.

Lexa : Je ne pense pas mériter un tel honneur un jour.

Clarke : Je suis sûre du contraire. Ça va ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je me sens encore plus perdue qu'en ignorant qui j'étais.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû lever le sort t'entourant.

Lexa : Je suis contente que tu l'ais fait, il faut juste que je m'habitue à être un Demi-Dieu. De plus il était important de le faire pour tous, cela va réveiller nos pouvoirs complètement.

Clarke : Tu restes la même pour moi et pour nos amis ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lexa : J'espère que je découvrirai qui est ma Mère un jour. J'aimerai la connaitre pour savoir enfin d'où je viens enfin.

Clarke : Je t'aiderai à trouver les réponses à tes questions je te le promets.

Lexa : Tu n'es pas inquiète de savoir pour toi ? Tu es peut être aussi un Demi-Dieux qui sait ?

Clarke : Je ne pense pas, la Déesse Hestia l'aurait détectée en faisant de moi son Champion.

Lexa : Que dois-je faire en attendant de partir en Guerre ?

Clarke : Apprends à connaitre ton père, il a l'air d'être un Dieu bienveillant et il t'aime énormément.

Lexa : Très bien, je pourrais lui demander de m'entrainer. Tu crois qu'il accepterait ?

Clarke : Demandes-lui. Nous devrions rentrer nous reposer, de longues journées nous attendent.

Lexa : Je vais rester là encore un peu, regarder les étoiles me détend.

Je souris et m'allonge, je claque des doigts et une couverture nous entoure. Je tape des mains et une flamme nous réchauffe, un bon repas apparait devant nous et on l'attaque sans un mot de plus.

Lexa : Merci Princesse.

 **3 mois plus tard…..**

 **POV Lexa :**

J'échange des coups avec Achille depuis plus de trois heures sans arrêter, Je suis couverte de sueur et je sais que je suis à bout de forces depuis longtemps. Pourtant je continu en serrant les dents, finalement il lâche son arme apparemment satisfait.

Achille : Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre ma fille.

Lexa : Merci Seigneur.

Achille : Tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme cela tu sais, Père sait bien aussi.

Lexa : Père pouvez-vous me dire qui est ma Mère ?

Achille : (Souffle) Elle vit toujours, je ne peux pas te dire où tant que les Titans ne seront pas vaincu. Cela lui a brisé le cœur que je t'enlève à elle, mais elle savait que c'était pour ta protection. Elle est courageuse et intelligente, tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Lexa : Puis-je au moins savoir son prénom ?

Achille : Galéad, elle se nomme comme cela. Quand la quête sera finit je te mènerai à elle je t'en fais la promesse.

Lexa : Est-ce que j'ai des frères et sœurs ?

Achille : Elle s'est mariée et a eu une autre fille et un fils, mais elle ne t'a jamais oublié. Je lui rends visite souvent, nous sommes restés amis.

Lexa : Pouvez-vous lui dire que j'ai hâte de la voir et que je comprends son geste. Je ne vous en veux pas, vous avez fait cela pour me protéger et je vous en remercie.

Achille : (Larmes) Merci. Demain tu pars à la guerre, rend moi plus fier que je ne le suis déjà de toi. N'hésite pas à m'invoquer au besoin, j'aimerai combattre à tes cotés.

Lexa : Je le ferai, cela sera un honneur de combattre à tes cotés.

Achille : Si je peux me permettre un conseil, il ne faut pas partir en Guerre avec le cœur troublé. Parles à ta Princesse, il n'y a plus rien qui vous empêche d'être ensemble maintenant.

Lexa : Vous oubliez Costia et Nylah ?

Achille : J'ai aimé beaucoup de femmes, ta Mère en a fait partie mais je n'ai eu qu'un grand amour dans ma courte vie. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de lui dire, ne commets pas la même erreur que moi mon enfant.

Lexa : Comment s'appelait votre grand amour ?

Achille : Patrocle, ta Princesse m'a fait penser à lui. Il avait le cœur aussi pur que ta Princesse.

Lexa : N'a-t-il pas rejoint votre Armée de Héros ?

Achille : Il est aux Champs-Elysées, je ne peux le voir que rarement.

Lexa : Lui avez-vous dit ?

Achille : Cela ne servirait à rien maintenant. Maintenant vas, tu dois te préparer. Je suis contente que tu ais hérité de mes armes et de mon Armure elles te protègeront.

Lexa : Vous serez fier de moi.

Achille : Je le suis déjà, restes en vie c'est tout ce que je te demande. (Claque des Doigts)

Je me retrouve dans ma chambre, Costia sursaute et je lui souris tendrement.

Costia : Par les Dieux je ne m'habituerai jamais à cela.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas que tu nous accompagnes Costia, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Costia : Mon Amour rien ne m'arrivera, j'ai été désigné par Maitre Titus pour vous accompagner je ne peux refuser. Je veux vous aider, ces Mercenaire nous ont déjà trop prit.

Lexa : Très bien, mais promets-moi de rester avec Echo, Maya, Dédale et Wick stp.

Costia : Promis, Maintenant vas te préparer nous partons dans peu de temps et tu es attendue.

Je lui souris, non jamais je ne pourrais la quitter. Mon père à tort, Clarke est peut être mon grand amour mais c'est avec Costia que j'ai décidé de passer ma vie. Je suis profondément attachée à elle, je l'aime c'est certain. Je souffle et file me préparer, il est temps de partir en guerre.

 **POV Clarke :**

C'est le grand jour, tout le monde est prêt. Malgré mes protestations Nylah nous accompagne, je l'ai chargée de diriger les Magiciens. Mon cœur se serre en repensant à mon rêve, je ne la laisserai pas mourir. Ni elle, Ni Wells et encore moins Costia et Lexa. Wells malgré qui soit Roi a tenu à participer, ainsi que la Reine Indra. Le Roi Sinclair nous a envoyé un message de détresse, son Royaume est attaqué. Raven serait partit sur le champ si je ne l'avais pas retenu, c'était il jours et il est temps de se mettre en marche. Les adieux avec ma mère ont été déchirants, j'ai chargé Kane de veiller sur elle et nous somme partit. Lexa chevauche en silence entre moi et Raven, nous sommes tous concentrés sur notre mission. Persée commande la Garde Noire, Ellios ma Garde, Anya les soldats, Roan les Chevaliers, Jasper les créatures invoquées. Monty et Jackson les soigneurs, nous sommes 20 000 soldats d'élites en marche. Quand nous arrivons dans le Royaume du Roi Sinclair l'horreur nous frappe très vite, des centaines de Milliers de loups monstrueux attaquent le peuple sans défense.

Roan : Je m'en occupe, Chevaliers avec moi. Wolf je te prie d'apparaitre j'ai besoin de toi. (Anneau qui brille)

Il touche son armure et se concentre et un Lion presque aussi grand que celui de Nathan apparait près d'eux également.

Wolf : Vous m'avez demandé Maitre ? (S'incline)

Roan : Connais-tu cette race de loup ?

Wolf : Ce sont des Loups Maudits, loup-garou et autres Loups bannis au fils du temps.

Roan : J'ai besoin de toi pour les vaincre, m'aideras-tu ?

Wolf : Oui Maitre, ce sont des bannis je me ferais un plaisir de les exterminer.

Roan : (Regarde le Lion) Quand à toi, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel, que la bataille commence.

Clarke : Anya, toi et les Soldats restés avec Roan et les Chevaliers. Jackson tu restes avec ton groupe de soigneurs aussi, nous continuons jusqu'au Château.

Anya : Soldats en formations, envoyés moi ces monstres en enfer.

Jackson : Prince John pouvez vous me ramener les blessés ?

John : Capitaine ?

Roan : Fais ce qu'il te dit, il faut sauver les innocents.

Wolf : Grimpez sur mon dos Maitre nous irons plus vite.

Roan : (Grimpe sur Wolf et se saisit de sa lance) A l'Attaque Chevaliers !

Je regarde mes amis s'enfoncer dans les rangs ennemis, je lance des protections sur tous et continu le chemin. Sur la route plusieurs groupes se sont détachés au fur et à mesure des combats pour prêter main forte au Soldats du Royaume attaqués. Persée et la Garde Noire sont partis affrontés l'armée des Mercenaires. Nylah avec les Magiciens, Jasper, Wells, Nathan et Bryan éteignent les incendies qui ravages le Royaume et sauve le plus de monde possible. Monty réceptionne les blessés au fur et à mesure protégé par une partie de ma Garde. Emori, Harper, Finn, Indra et l'autre partie de ma garde sont partit dans les villages les plus reculés aider à évacuer les innocents. Le Cercle des Enchanteurs protège le château et les villages par de puissantes barrières. Près de moi il ne reste que Bellamy, Ellios, Raven et Lexa quand on arrive enfin au Château. Raven veut courir pour sauver son père mais me souvenant de mon rêve je la retiens.

Clarke : Raven, non calmes toi on y va ensemble.

Raven : Pardon je veux juste voir si mon Père va bien.

Bellamy : Clarke à raison il faut rester ensemble.

Lexa : Allons-y, je suis sûre qu'il va bien, sa barrière est solide ne t'en fais pas.

On court dans les couloirs armes à la main, aucun Mercenaires ne nous résiste. Dès que je croise un soldat ou un domestique blessé je claque des doigts pour l'envoyer vers des Soigneurs. Cela me coute une grande partie de mon énergie tellement il y a de blessés.

Lexa : Clarke arrêtes, tu t'épuises, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

Raven : Elle a raison, nous n'avons pas encore rencontré Emerson, Cage ou le Sorcier des ténèbres tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton énergie.

Ellios : On reviendra les sauvé tu as ma parole.

Bellamy : Je vois Emerson, il court vers la salle du trône on dirait.

Lexa : Il veut nous attirer là-bas c'est un piège.

Clarke : Fermez les yeux et laissez-vous faire je vais nous faire disparaitre pour rentrer, une fois à l'intérieur de la salle on se sépare compris ? Si le Roi est là Raven tu l'évacues en priorité.

Je me concentre pour laisser exploser ma Magie et nous faire disparaitre, on court jusqu'à la salle du trône et on voit Emerson et Cage jouer avec le Roi qui tente de maintenir sa barrière de protection. Le Roi se défend remarquablement bien et Cage perd patience.

Cage : Laissez-vous faire, si vous mourez je promets d'épargner votre peuple.

Sinclair : Pour qu'ils deviennent vos esclaves, JAMAIS !

Emerson : Souffres vieille homme.

Sinclair : (Crispé de douleurs) Ma fille va arriver et croyez-moi vous n'allez pas aimer la rencontrer. Encore moins la Princesse Clarke et ses amis.

Cage : La Princesse Clarke je vais m'en charger personnellement, quand à votre fille elle ne peut rien contre moi.

Raven : Nous verrons cela Sorcier. (Apparaît)

Clarke : MAINTEANT ! (Apparaît)

Une pluie de sorts les atteint et Raven saute sur le Roi pour le dégager. Je lance la pièce Magique et John apparait immédiatement.

Clarke : Evacues Raven et le Roi tout de suite stp.

John : C'est parti ! (Disparait)

Emerson se tourne vers Lexa ivre de colère et lui lance des éclairs noirs surpuissants, Cage pour sa part a levé les mains pour les poser sur un cercle d'invocations. Des centaines de soldats squelettes sortent du sol, Ellios et Bellamy se jettent sur eux et je fais face à Cage.

Clarke : Où est le Sorcier ?

Cage : Entrain de conclure un pacte, il sera alors immortel et nul ne pourra l'arrêter, tu arrives trop tard Princesse.

Clarke : Je l'arrêterai, tu peux en être sûr.

Je lève mes mains et tire des rayons de lumière encore et encore, Cage tombe à genou sous mon assaut.

Clarke : Répond ou est-il ?

Lincoln et Octavia arrivent en courant et se placent à mes côtés, je vois Lexa combattre Emerson à l'épée.

Emerson : Tu vas payer pour mes fils.

Lexa : Ils sont morts par ta faute, ils n'étaient pas assez préparés pour une telle mission.

Emerson : LA FERME !

(Éclairs Noires)

Lexa : (Barrière qui l'entoure) Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi abandonne.

Emerson : Le grand Sorcier vous vaincra.

Lexa : Tu ne seras plus là pour le voir, ton combat est terminé. (Enfonce son épée dans la gorge)

Cage : Non, j'invoque les ténèbres ultimes. Cette fois vous n'en rechaperait pas, Mon père et dans le premier village il sacrifie des enfants pour avoir le pouvoir de l'immortalité. Je peux vous le dire car vous allez mourir, vous avez perdu Princesse.

Octavia : Vas-y Clarke, on s'en occupe.

Lexa : Ils ne sont pas de taille viens allons y.

Ellios : Je viens avec vous.

Lincoln : Vas avec Clarke, Bellamy je protège ta sœur.

Bellamy : Partons.

Un dernier regard à Octavia qui me sourit, Cage est entouré de ténèbres.

Octavia : Ai confiance en nous va, on le vaincra.

Je claque des doigts et on se retrouve devant le village, des centaines d'enfants sont rassemblés avec leur parents. Les parents enfermés dans des cages hurlent d'arrêter au Sorcier qui les balance un à un dans une fosse.

Clarke : NON ! Vous ne toucherez pas à ses enfants, je vous arrêterai.

Wallace : Tu ne le peux pas. J'ai lu dans ton cœur si pur, tu es incapable de tuer. L'invocation a commencé si tu veux sauver ses enfants, les parents devront prendre leur place. Tu connais le principe, une vie pour une vie.

Costia, Wick et Nylah arrivent en courant vers nous et se place aux cotés de Lexa. Cela ne ressemble plus du tout à mon rêve, mais je sais qu'il va se passer un truc grave si je n'interviens pas rapidement.

Wallace : Ceci devrait occuper tes camarades, voici Dark le Dragon des ténèbres. Tues-les, pas de quartier mon ami.

Dark : Oui Maitre.

Le Dragon Noir fonce sur Costia et Wick, Je lève la main et invoque l'air à pleine puissance pour les éloigner. Il décolle, mais le Dragon revient à la charge.

Lexa : On s'en charge occupes-toi de Wallace.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

Nylah : Je vais t'aider.

Clarke : Non protèges les stp, ne les laisses pas mourir.

Nylah : Très bien mais je veille sur toi.

Mes amis se mettent en position de combat, Lexa touche son pendentif et saute sur le dos de Pégase épée de lumière en main. Ils décollent et Lexa effectue une danse mortelle avec le Dragon. Bellamy et Ellios se sont saisit de leur arcs et tirent en continu sur lui. Costia le ralentit considérablement avec sa Magie du temps et Nylah les protège en maintenant une barrière sur eux. Wick fait aussi des ravages en invoquant son pouvoir de la Terre à pleine puissance.

Clarke : Je ne te laisserai pas continuer cet enchantement.

Wallace : Trop tard Princesse, les ténèbres gagnent cette fois ci.

Clarke : C'est ce qu'on va voir….

Un échange de Magies explose alors, Magie blanche contre Magie Noir. Je laisse éclater tout mon pouvoir dans les rayons de lumière et il en fait de même dans ceux des ténèbres. Notre barrière semble invulnérable, je comprends qu'elle me prend trop d'énergie et j'en ai besoin pour Attaquer. Je claque des doigts et fait apparaitre mon Bâton, tire sur le Pendentif de Wells et la triple barrière m'entoure pendant que j'avance. Je laisse tomber ma barrière et charge mes rayons de lumière d'un maximum de puissance et le propulse sur lui. Sa barrière explose enfin et il pose un genou à terre, il a le temps de claquer des doigts et je me tourne pour voir un Rayon mortel foncer sur Costia.

Clarke : NON !

Je claque des doigts et pousse Costia hors du chemin, je sais que je n'aurai pas le temps de me protéger assez vite, Nylah apparait alors devant moi et prend le sort en pleine poitrine. Elle s'écroule dans mes bras.

Clarke : NYLAH ! Jackson j'ai besoin d'aide.

Jackson cours vers nous et pose ses mains sur la blessure, il est alors propulsé violement et atterrit au sol en se tordant de douleurs, il ne peut pas la toucher.

Nylah : Non il ne faut pas me soigner, c'est trop tard je suis maudite.

Clarke : (Pleurs) Non, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Nylah : Parce que je t'aime, et que je sais ce que ta mort aurait causé comme dommage. Mon destin était de mourir en te protégeant je l'ai toujours su.

Clarke : Non je vais te sauver, grâce à la magie du Destin je te sauverai.

Nylah : Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde mon Amour. Tu as déjà changé celui de Costia, Raven, Sinclair et Lexa aujourd'hui. Et je ne parle même pas de Wells et Bryan tu t'es assurée qu'il soit à l'opposé de là où ils devaient mourir. Pareil pour Maya et Dédale tu dois arrêter l'enchantement Clarke.

Clarke : Non je ne te laisserai pas, je vais te sauver. (Larmes)

Nylah : Je veillerai toujours sur toi, sois heureuse ma Princesse. (Ferme les yeux)

Clarke : NYLAH ! Non, réveilles-toi.

Wallace : Une de moins (rire)

Clarke : (Colère) ASSEZ !

Ma Magie des âmes explose en moi, je vois plusieurs centaine de soldats cessez de ce battre et je m'avance vers Wallace.

Wallace : Tu n'auras pas le cran de me tuer Princesse, et même si tu le faisais tu ne pourrais pas sauver ses enfants.

Je suis tellement en colère que je serre le poing et le frappe de toutes mes forces. Il ne se défend même pas, il ne le peut pas car je contrôle totalement ses mouvements.

Wallace : Tu n'as pas le cran de tuer Princesse.

Clarke : C'était avant que vous ne tuez Nylah.

Je serre la main et il s'écroule mort, je lui ai broyé le cœur sans une once de remord. Mes amis sont toujours occupés avec le Dragon et je cours vers les enfants.

Parents : Sauvez les Princesse je vous en prie.

Clarke : Je vais le faire, reculez.

Je libère les parents d'un mouvement de poignet et me concentre pour lever l'Enchantement. J'utilise toutes mes forces mais ne parviens qu'à retarder l'inévitable.

Parent : Princesse, prenez nos vies pour les sauver. Je connais le principe de la Magie, je suis Magicien aussi. Une vie pour une vie. J'offre la mienne pour sauver Jason mon fils, il n'a qu'2 ans je vous en prie. Nous sommes tous prêts à sacrifier notre vie pour nos enfants mais personne n'est assez puissant pour interrompre le sort à part vous.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas faire cela, vous perdrez tous la vie.

Parent : Tel est notre choix.

Je ne peux pas faire ça, je regarde les parents, puis les enfants morts de peur dans la fosse. Tous me supplient de sauver leur enfant et c'est en pleurs que je leur cède.

(Halo Argenté)

Hécate : Une vie pour une vie, acceptes tu le marché Princesse ?

Clarke : Je l'accepte Déesse. (Pleurs)

Hécate : Qu'il en soit ainsi. (Claque des doigts)

Tous les parents autour de moi s'effondrent, l'homme qui me suppliait me souffle….

Parent : Prenez soin de mon fils svp, merci Princesse (Ferme les yeux)

Hécate : Je suis désolé pour ton amie Princesse, sache qu'elle repose parmi les héros Hestia s'en est assurée.

Clarke : Merci (Larmes)

(Halo Argenté)

Je me retourne pour voir Lexa sauter sur le dos du Dragon et l'abattre en le transperçant avec son épée. Je serre les points en voyant Wick et Nylah sans vie par terre. Je transfère Jackson à l'infirmerie, Monty va s'en occuper. Je porte mes yeux sur le champ de bataille et repère Roan et Anya qui affronte encore des centaines de loups. Je claque des doigts et me téléporte près de lui. Je libère toute ma puissance et invoque une gigantesque Tornade de feu, je libère l'énergie stokée dans ma boucle pour y mettre toute la puissance nécessaire. La tornade fait un véritable carnage parmi les loups, le peu de survivant est massacré par les Chevaliers et les soldats. Roan s'approche alors doucement de moi, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et me téléporte près de Persée. La Garde Noire et lui sont encerclés par des centaines de Mercenaires.

Clarke : ASSEZ !

Tous lâchent leur armes, Persée cours vers moi visiblement inquiet.

Persée : Clarke qu'est ce qui se passe tes yeux sont noirs ?

Clarke : Ecartes toi Commandant c'est un ordre.

Persée : Bien Princesse. (S'incline)

Je n'ai pas utilisé la Magie des âmes c'est inutile c'est la Princesse qui parle en ce moment et non l'amie.

Clarke : Votre Chef est mort, votre Prince et General aussi, rendez-vous ou je jure de vous tuer tous jusqu'au dernier.

Mercenaire : Jamais, on préfère encore mourir.

Clarke : Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je serre le point et l'homme qui a parlé avec cinq autres s'écroulent raides morts, le cœur broyé.

Clarke : D'autres volontaires ?

Mercenaire : Sans ta Magie tu ne vaux rien, si on n'était pas cloué au sol on te découperait en morceau.

Clarke : Commandant, combien reste-t-il des Mercenaires devant nous ?

Persée : Une centaine Princesse.

Clarke : Toi qui vient de parler, désignes moi tes meilleurs guerriers.

Mercenaire : Nous sommes tous des guerriers d'élites.

Clarke : Alors je vous affronterai tous, et je vous vaincrai. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de vous rendre, ne testez pas plus longtemps ma patience.

Mercenaire : Sans ta magie tu n'es rien, on te vaincra.

Clarke : Je vous interdis d'utiliser la Magie dans ce combat, vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir non plus. Si vous me battez mes hommes vous laisseront repartir vous avez ma parole. Si je Gagne vous mourrez, acceptez vous ?

Persée : Princesse non ! Laissez-moi combattre à votre place je vous en prie.

Clarke : Commandant envoyez la Garde Noire aidé à rassembler les blessés, et aider les autres groupes. Je vous interdis d'intervenir dans ce combat, mais vous pouvez en être témoin.

Je vois Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Ellios et Roan courir vers moi, je regarde Persée et il obéit. Mes amis finissent par me rejoindre, et Persée leur explique. Je me saisis de mon bâton j'ai conscience que ma colère me domine complètement mais je ne peux m'arrêter.

Octavia : Clarke non, c'est trop dangereux.

Raven : Ne fait pas ça stp. Ne me demande pas de te regarder te faire tuer, car je ne le ferais pas.

Ellios : Clarke, laisses-nous au moins combattre avec toi.

Roan : Ecoutes nous Petite Sœur je t'en prie.

Lexa : Laissez là faire, c'est son combat.

Raven : Comment tu peux dire ça ?

Lexa : Elle ne t'écoute même pas Raven. Elle est submergée par la colère, Nylah est morte en la protégeant.

Octavia : Je comprends mieux, je n'ai jamais vu Clarke si en colère.

Persée : Elle n'a aucune chance seule.

Lexa : Elle ne le sera pas, regardez son bracelet.

Mon bracelet s'illumine soudain et une guerrière apparait devant moi, elle s'incline et prend la parole.

Atalante : Je suis Atalante, jeune Héroïne je vais t'aider pour ce combat.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, le pacte avec les Mercenaires est que je combatte seule.

Atalante : Je ne suis pas considérée comme une personne, avez-vous peur de moi Mercenaires ?

Mercenaire : Absolument pas, qu'on en finisse.

Clarke : Soit, essaies d'en garder en vie Atalante.

Atalante : Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Je me saisis de mon bâton et Atalante dégaine son épée, on charge ensemble et j'abats sans vergogne mon bâton de toutes mes forces sur chaque Mercenaires à ma portée. Pourtant je ne les tue pas, Atalante n'a pas ma clémence et fait un véritable carnage parmi les soldats. Cela fait un moment que l'on se bat, j'ai perdu la notion du temps mais je me rends compte qu'il ne reste plus personne debout à part l'homme qui me parlait.

Atalante : Toi je t'adore, appelles moi quand tu veux. Tu viens de devenir ma Princesse préférée. (Disparait)

Mercenaire : (A genou) Nous avons perdu, j'implore votre clémence Princesse.

Il reste plusieurs dizaine de Mercenaires en vie mais blessés, ma colère se calme et je m'apprête à lui répondre quand je le vois sortir une dague et la jeter en direction d'Ellios. Ivre de colère je lève la main, le poignard fait demi-tour pour se loge en plein dans son cœur. J'ai utilisé la Magie du Destin une nouvelle fois et à pleine puissance. Je serre la main et les survivants s'effondrent un à un fauché par ma magie. Ma Magie est hors de contrôle, ma colère est-elle que je suis obligée de la laisser sortir.

Lexa : CLARKE ! Arrêtes, regardes-moi, c'est terminé. (Me saisit les mains) REGARDES-Moi ! Arrêtes toi, nous avons gagné c'est finit je t'en supplie calmes toi.

Ma Magie déborde, je n'arrive plus à la contrôler je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle à ce point. La voix de Lexa me semble très loin et je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit. Seule sa main dans les miennes m'empêche de laisser éclater mon pouvoir.

Raven : Elle ne t'entend pas Lexa, tu l'as dit toi-même. Il faut la ramener à la réalité, embrasses là.

Lexa : Clarke pardonnes moi c'est pour ton bien.

Lexa pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et ma Magie régresse lentement, son baiser est doux et remplit d'amour. Oui à ce moment précis je pourrai jurer que Lexa m'aime plus que sa propre vie. Je m'accroche à elle, et lui rend son baiser. Nos Magies explosent, se mêlent et finalement s'arrêtent. Je m'écroule dans ses bras et Lexa me serre contre elle. Je pleure sur son épaule inconsolable et mes amis viennent m'entourer.

Roan : Ca va aller, on est là.

Octavia : Pleurs ça te fera du bien.

Ellios : C'est fini.

Persée : Je vais m'occuper de tout, restes tranquille.

Je suis toujours dans les bras de Lexa quand j'entends Maya et Costia arriver.

Maya : Je suis navrée Princesse, il y a un nombre important de blessés et nous sommes débordés.

Raven : La Princesse n'est pas disponible pour le moment Enchantrice Maya.

Costia : Elle ne voudrait pas qu'on abandonne les innocents c'est pourquoi nous sommes là.

La voix de Costia me ramène brutalement à la réalité, un pur élan de dégout m'envahit quand je la vois. Je sais que c'est injuste mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir, sans elle Nylah serait encore en vie. Et surtout sans elle je serais avec Lexa car je sais avec certitude maintenant qu'elle est mon grand Amour. Je sors des bras de Lexa et me lève d'un mouvement sec.

Clarke : Maya avec le cercle transporte autant de blessés que possible dans le château du Roi Sinclair et Le mien. Commandant tous les hommes de la garde son réquisitionnés pour emmener le matériel nécessaire à leur installation. Capitaine Ellios je veux que tous les soldats de ma garde ainsi que les soldats de l'armée rentrent au Royaume immédiatement et aident aux mieux. Roan je veux que les Chevaliers vous emmeniez tous les Enchanteurs présents pour reconstruire les barrières du Royaume fais-toi aider du Roi Wells.

Raven : Je vais rejoindre mon père il a besoin de moi, tu viens avec moi ?

Clarke : Lexa rentre auprès de ma mère, ton rôle de Gardien est plus important que ma sécurité et je ne risque plus rien ici.

Lexa : Clarke je devrais rester, stp ne me renvois pas.

Clarke : (Souffle) Très bien, on se retrouve plus tard. Merci de votre aide, je suis désolée d'avoir perdu mon sang froid.

Roan : Nous comprenons ne t'inquiètes pas, je pars Octavia on y va.

Octavia : Oui Capitaine.

Clarke : Allons voir ton père Raven.

Tous mes amis se dispersent pour suivre mes ordres, Les dégâts dans le Royaume sont considérables. Je serre les dents, je ne regrette pas de les avoir massacré se sont tous des monstres. On arrive et on trouve Monty près du Roi Sinclair, il me saute dans les bras content de me voir en forme et reprend son travail.

Raven : Papa, tout va bien ? (inquiète)

Sinclair : Oui, le Prince me remet juste sur pied ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vous dois la vie et mon Royaume est sauf grâce à vous Princesse Clarke. Je suis à jamais votre débiteur.

Clarke : Je suis contente que vous alliez bien Majesté. J'ai envoyé querir le maximum d'aide, je vous laisse vous reposer nous nous verrons plus tard.

Monty : Une centaine d'enfants ont été emmenés, ils vont tous bien mais un petit ne cesse de pleurer.

Clarke : Où sont-ils ?

Monty : Dans la pièce d'à côté des domestique leur donnent à manger.

Clarke : Merci Monty, fais-moi signe si tu as besoin de moi.

Je pars Lexa sur les talons qui me suit comme mon ombre sans un mot, j'arrive dans la pièce et vois les enfants. Mon cœur se serre en pensant que c'est moi qui est sacrifié tous leur parents. J'aurai du trouver une autre solution, je ne vaux pas mieux que Wallace au final.

Lexa : Je t'interdis de penser cela.

Clarke : Comment tu peux m'entendre ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, cela a commencé juste après qu'on se soit embrassées.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas sensée disposer de ce pouvoir Lexa.

Lexa Et pourtant je l'ai, j'essaye de le bloquer mais tu penses vraiment fort.

Clarke : Voilà qui est super, manquait plus que ça tient. (Colère)

Lexa : Tu vaux un million d'hommes comme Wallace, ce que nous faisons pour survivre et ce que nous sommes en réalité sont deux choses bien différentes Clarke. Tu as été mise face à un choix impossible, nous sommes tous témoins que leur parents t'ont supplié de le faire. Tu as sauvé tout le Royaume, je t'interdis de penser que tu es un monstre. Tu es la femme la plus aimante que je connais. Tout en toi n'est que douceur, force et courage. Tu as fait ce qu'il devait être fait, le sacrifice est nécessaire pour remporter la victoire.

Clarke : (Lève sa barrière) Je t'interdis de lire mes pensées Lexa. Mais merci, viens allons voir cet enfant qui ne cesse de pleurer et voir si on peut aider.

Je m'approche d'une servante qui tente de calmer un petit garçon en le berçant, je le reconnais immédiatement.

Clarke : Qui lui arrive-t-il ?

Servante : Je ne sais pas Princesse. Il refuse de manger ou ne cesse de pleurer.

Clarke : Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Servante : Jason Princesse, il était le fils du Magicien Kryos du village.

Mon cœur se serre, les derniers mots de son père ont été que je prenne soin de lui. Je le prends dans mes bras, il cesse de pleurer en saisissant mon pendentif. Il cale sa tête contre moi et s'endors rapidement.

Servante : Comment avez-vous fait ? Il refuse de s'arrêter depuis plusieurs heures.

Clarke : Ces enfants ont-ils de la famille qui peut les prendre en charge ?

Servante : La plupart oui mais il en reste environs 15 qui n'ont plus personnes. Dont ce petit bonhomme, nous essayons de leur trouver des personnes volontaires pour s'en occuper.

Clarke : Lexa je veux que tu les conduises au Royaume, nous les prendront en charge. Confies Jason à Emma, expliques la situation à ma mère et reviens une fois finit.

Lexa : Très bien Princesse.

Je dépose Jason dans les bras de Lexa et pars m'occuper d'autres blessés, tant que je suis occupée je n'ai pas à penser. Tant que je suis occupée je n'ai pas à me rappeler que Nylah n'est plus là par ma faute. Tant que je suis occupée je ne me souviens pas que je sois un monstre.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19 :** Entrainement de Héros.

 **Clarke : 17 ans Lexa : 19 ans**

 **1 an plus tard…**

 **POV Clarke :**

Je me réveille en sursaut…..encore une fois. Depuis un an, mes nuits sont remplies de cauchemars, la bataille avec les Mercenaires a laissé de profondes blessures en moi. Je me lève sachant pertinemment que je ne me rendormirai pas et pars prendre un peu l'air. Mon bracelet s'illumine alors et je souris en voyant Atalante s'incliner devant moi.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi tu sais.

Atalante : Encore une insomnie ?

Clarke : Comme toutes les nuits, n'es-tu pas sensée apparaître que lorsque j'ai besoin de toi pendant une bataille ?

Atalante : J'apparais quand tu as besoin de moi. Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas à ta famille ou tes amis ?

Clarke : Raven s'occupe de la reconstruction de son Royaume, elle n'est plus beaucoup présente. Roan et Octavia sont occupés avec les Chevaliers et je ne me vois pas dire à Persée ou Ellios que je fais des cauchemars. Les autres aussi sont occupés, ça va aller.

Atalante : Tu as d'autres amis.

Clarke : Je paie le poids de ma culpabilité, ils ne peuvent pas m'aider.

Atalante : Tu es une grande héroïne Princesse, ce que tu as fait montre une grande force.

Clarke : Je pense au contraire que je ne l'étais pas assez, je me suis faite submergée par la colère. J'ai massacré tous les Mercenaires, je n'ai pas pu sauver tous ses parents désespérés. Je n'ai rien d'un héros, cela fait 1 an et je vois encore leur visage en fermant les yeux.

Atalante : Pourquoi évites-tu Lexa et Costia ?

Clarke : Parce que je me sens coupable.

Atalante : De l'aimer ?

Clarke : Oui, j'ai l'impression de trahir la mémoire de Nylah. De plus à chaque fois que je vois Costia, la colère, le dégout, la jalousie puis la tristesse et la résignation m'envahissent. Je n'en peux plus de lutter contre tous ses sentiments, alors je me cache. Je sais c'est lâche mais je n'arrive plus à gérer tout cela.

Atalante : Le Seigneur Achille m'a fait part d'une proposition qu'il aimerait te transmettre.

Clarke : Je t'écoute.

Atalante : Pour vous préparer à la guerre contre Azgeda qui sera particulièrement dure il vous propose d'envoyer d'anciens héros vous entrainer durant 6 mois.

Clarke : A qui ils le propose ?

Atalante : Tous les Princes et Princesses, Ellios, Persée, Anya, Costia, Bryan et Aden.

Clarke : Aden n'a que 13 ans.

Atalante : Et il doit se tenir prêt pour la bataille, le Seigneur Achille dit qu'il doit participer. De plus, techniquement tu es encore une enfant aussi.

Clarke : Je ne le mettrai pas en danger et mon enfance remonte à loin. Mais il peut s'entrainer si Lexa est d'accord. J'en parlerai aux autres et te donnerai ma réponse demain. Remercie le Seigneur Achille pour moi.

Atalante : Je le ferai, maintenant vu que tu es réveillée, que dirais tu d'un petit combat ?

Clarke : Tu aimes un peu trop me faire mordre la poussière pour que j'apprécie de m'entrainer avec toi. Mais au moins cela a la faculté d'arrêter de me faire réfléchir.

Atalante : Je prends ça pour un oui, en garde Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je choisis les bâtons, au moins je te tiens un peu plus longtemps tête avec.

Atalante : Non Princesse au bâton tu es meilleure que moi, c'est juste que je te surpasse sur tous les autres points. Mais je n'ai aucun mérite cela fait longtemps que ma vie n'est que Combat.

Clarke : Pourquoi n'es tu pas allée au Champs Elysée ?

Atalante : J'y suis allée, mais je m'ennuyai terriblement. Le Seigneur Achille m'a proposé de le rejoindre et je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté. J'ai rencontré de grand Héros, participé à des batailles épiques. C'est bien mieux que de flemmarder dans un jardin verdoyant en écoutant de la musique.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu me fais penser à Lexa quand tu parles comme ça. (Triste)

Atalante : Lexa est une grande combattante, elle est entrain de gagner une place de choix parmi les Héros les plus célèbres.

Clarke : Vous avez tous des destins si tragiques, ça ne donne pas envie d'être un héros.

Atalante : Mais Lexa à quelque chose que nous n'avions pas.

Clarke : Quoi donc ?

Atalante : Toi, maintenant en garde Princesse.

Je souris, depuis 1 an elle apparaît presque toutes les nuits pour me tenir compagnie. Et comme toujours on finit par un entrainement, à l'épée, à l'Arc, à la Lance etc…. Cela fait deux heures que l'on combat, comme d'habitude nous avons perdu la notion du temps et la Garde Noire nous observe en silence. Après une séries de coups particulièrement rapides je réussis à atteindre la guerrière légendaire à la jambe et lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Je profite de ce moment là pour asseoir mon avance et enchaine les coups, et puis soudain son bâton vole de ses mains. Je m'arrête, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à la désarmer. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que je me retrouve à terre, mon bâton sur la gorge.

Atalante : Tu t'es déconcentrée Princesse, mais joli coup.

Clarke : (Souris) Je me rends, tu as gagné.

Atalante : (Tend sa main) Je te félicite, peu d'êtres humains sont arrivés à me désarmer.

Clarke : Merci, (Prenant sa main et se lève).

Atalante : Je te laisse, appelles moi pour me donner ta réponse. Lexa t'observe, va lui parler. (Disparaît)

Vraiment cette manie d'apparaître et disparaître quand bon lui semble, je souffle et m'approche de Lexa qui me tend à boire. Je me saisis de la cruche reconnaissante, l'entrainement avec Atalante me laisse des courbatures pendant des jours.

Lexa : Au vu de ton état, tu es là depuis un moment ?

Clarke : Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, j'en profite pour me maintenir en forme.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Clarke ?

Clarke : Rien que je ne puisse gérer. Convoques tout le monde stp j'ai une annonce à leur faire, on se retrouve après le petit déjeuner dans la salle du conseil si tu veux bien ?

Lexa : Est-ce que tu es fâchée contre moi ?

Clarke : Pourquoi me dis tu ça ?

Lexa : C'est à peine si on échange quelques mots depuis un an, dis moi ce que j'ai fait de mal. Je ferai en sorte de me rattraper, je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me parles pas.

Clarke : Tu n'as rien fait de mal Lexa, j'ai juste beaucoup de travail.

Lexa : Je suis le Gardien de ton Royaume, Lieutenant de la Garde Noire, je possède de nombreuses Magies en moi. Et surtout je sais quand tu me mens Clarke et c'est ce que tu fais.

Clarke : Que veux tu que je te dise ?

Lexa : La vérité.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre Lexa, tu la refuse depuis longtemps.

Lexa : Laisses moi seule juge de cela stp.

Clarke : (Lasse) Retrouves-moi dans la salle du conseil avec les autres dans une heure stp. (Disparaît)

J'apparais dans ma chambre et souris en voyant Emma chanter une berceuse à Jason. Finalement les enfants ont tous trouvés une activité au sein du château. Les plus âgés sont devenus écuyers auprès des Chevaliers et d'autres sont devenus domestiques. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à confier Jason et ma mère s'étant prise d'affection pour lui l'élève comme son fils. Mais il reste profondément attaché à moi, et seule moi arrive à le calmer quand il pleure.

Emma : Désolé Princesse le petit s'endort plus vite quand nous sommes dans votre chambre.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, je vais m'en occuper. Peux-tu prévenir la Reine et le Marechal que j'aimerai leur parler dans une heure stp ?

Emma : Bien sur je m'en occupe et après je viens récupérer le petit Ange.

Je vois Emma s'incliner et Jason gazouille dans mes bras.

Emma : Salut toi, c'est l'heure du dodo ?

Jason : Clake, câlin.

Clarke : (Sourire) C'est Clarke, tu finiras par y arriver j'en suis sure….

Jason : Clake tiste ?

Clarke : Non mon Ange je suis juste fatiguée, il est l'heure de manger puisque tu ne veux pas dormir.

Jason : Miam, oui.

Clarke : (Souris) Alors viens, allons manger.

Jason : Clake restes Jason ?

Clarke : Oui, mais après il faudra être sage avec Emma et La Reine d'accord ?

Jason : Câlin ?

Je souris et le serre contre moi, cet enfant à la faculté d'effacer toutes mes peines. Il est vraiment magique, il serre ses petit bras contre moi et Luna arrive à notre rencontre.

Luna : Bonjour, salut bonhomme.

Clarke : Tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner ?

Luna : Oui, tu veux te joindre à moi ?

Clarke : Oui avec plaisir, aller mon ange on va manger.

Luna : Une vraie mère poule (sourire).

Clarke : Tu n'as pas vu ma Mère avec lui, elle est 100 fois pire.

Luna : (Sourire) Tu sembles épuisée.

Clarke : Parce que je le suis, mes nuits sont loin d'être reposantes.

Luna : Tu devrais demander au Seigneur Morphée de t'aider, il pourrait surement bloquer tes mauvais rêves.

Clarke : Il y a toujours un prix à payer quand on demande un service à un Dieu, aussi bienveillant qu'il soit.

Luna : Clarke que se passe-t-il réellement ?

Clarke : Rien, je dois juste apprendre à vivre avec ma culpabilité.

Jason : Clake pas tiste.

Clarke : Non mon grand je ne le suis pas, parlons d'autre chose.

Il est inutile de mentir à Luna aussi je me contente d'éviter de lui répondre ou de donner des réponses évasives. Je pose Jason sur une chaise et discute tranquillement avec Luna en le faisant manger. Costia et Lexa rentrent dans la pièce et tout mon corps se tend, je détourne le regard. Je serre les dents, en colère contre moi, j'en ai assez de cette situation.

Luna : Lexa se fait des cheveux blancs en essayant de deviner ce qu'elle a fait pour te blesser. Costia semble comprendre ta réaction et tente de la rassurer mais rien n'y fait.

Clarke : Costia est intelligente, de plus elle sait que j'aime Lexa, elle n'est pas aveugle. Je ne leur en veux pas mais les voir ensemble me rappelle juste ce que j'ai perdu avec Nylah. De plus je me sens coupable de ressentir ce que je ressens pour Lexa depuis tant d'années.

Luna : Il n'y a qu'à moi que tu parles franchement sur cela, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce qu'il est inutile de te mentir, et puis le dire à voix haute de temps en temps cela fait du bien.

Luna : Lexa, elle t'aime tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui, quand elle m'a embrassée il y a un an je l'ai su, mais elle refuse de l'admettre. De plus son amour pour Costia l'empêche d'assumer ses sentiments pour moi. Elle n'est pas prête à voir la vérité en face et je ne la pousserai pas à choisir.

Jason : Lexa (rire).

Lexa s'approche en souriant et Jason lui tend les bras…..

Clarke : Traitre…..

Lexa : Salut petit monstre. (Le prenant dans ses bras)

Clarke : Je peux savoir pourquoi il n'écorche pas ton prénom ?

Lexa : Jalouse ?

Clarke : Très, c'est mon petit frère.

Lexa : Vu que tu as volé le cœur de mon petit frère il n'est que justice que je te rende la pareille non ?

Jason : Clake aime Lexa !

(Silence)

Clarke : Bien il est temps de partir à la réunion du conseil, je vais donner Jason à Emma, à toute de suite. (Disparaît)

Clarke : Jason il ne faut pas dire ça à Lexa.

Jason : Lexa (Rire).

Clarke : (Soupire) Emma je te le rends le conseil m'attend.

Emma : Aller viens mon bonhomme on va aller jouer.

Jason : Clake (pleurs).

Clarke : (Souffle) Je reviens te voir après, sois sage avec Emma stp. (Embrasse sur le front)

Je souris à Jason et Emma puis je claque des doigts, il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je dis quand il est dans les parages maintenant. Mon cœur a cessé de battre quand il l'a dit à Lexa, j'avoue j'ai un peu paniqué sur ce coup-là. Ce ne sont que des paroles d'enfant, aucune chance qu'elle ait prit cela au sérieux non ? Je rentre dans la salle du conseil, tous m'attendent et je souffle un grand coup avant de prendre la parole.

Clarke : Bonjour à tous, je suis là pour vous parler d'une proposition que le Seigneur Achille nous a faite par l'intermédiaire d'Atalante.

Lexa : Pourquoi mon père ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ?

Clarke : Je l'ignore Capitaine.

Outch mon ton est plus froid que je ne l'aurai cru, tant pis, je ne peux pas tout le temps contrôler mes émotions aussi. Lexa ferme la bouche visiblement contrariée, je fixe un point invisible sur le mur et je poursuis. Lexa est passée Capitaine il y a peu, Bellamy est devenu Major et moi Lieutenant.

Clarke : Donc le Seigneur Achille propose que les Héros des temps anciens nous entrainent pendant 6 mois pour nous préparer à la guerre contre Azgeda.

Abby : C'est un grand honneur, qui est concerné par cet entrainement ?

Clarke : Il le propose à tous les Princes et Princesses, plus Anya, Persée, Ellios, Bryan, Costia et Aden.

Lexa : Pourquoi mon frère ?

Clarke : Je me suis opposée à ce qu'il nous accompagne à la guerre, mais rien ne l'empêche de s'entrainer.

Lexa : Oui c'est vrai, cela serait dommage de passer à coté d'une telle opportunité.

Kane : D'après nos derniers rapports, la barrière qui maintient Azgeda enfermée tiendra encore 1 an. Vous avez donc largement le temps de vous entrainer.

Abby : Vous avez mon accord pour cela.

Clarke : Est-ce que vous êtes tous d'accord ?

Tous acceptent avec joie, je claque des doigts et fais apparaître Aden, Bryan et Costia. Après avoir expliqué la situation j'invoque Atalante qui apparaît devant nous tout sourire.

Atalante : (S'incline devant Abby) Majesté, Princesse vous avez besoin de moi ?

Abby : C'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons la proposition du Seigneur Achille. Qui formera qui ?

Atalante : Nous avons besoin que la Princesse invoque les Héros du Seigneur Achille, libre à eux de répondre à l'appel ou pas. Maréchal Kane, le Seigneur Achille viendra vous donner des cours aussi.

Kane : Merci, c'est un grand honneur.

Clarke : Très bien, alors je propose que nous allions dans les jardins cela sera plus pratique.

Abby : Bonne idée, Maitre Titus veuillez nous transporter là-bas svp.

Titus frappe des mains et on se retrouve dans les jardins, j'aurai pu le faire mais il est préférable que je garde toute mon énergie. Je me concentre alors et laisse exploser ma Magie pour convoquer les Héros sous l'œil d'Atalante. Mon bracelet explose de lumière et un guerrier apparaît.

Atalante : Bienvenu mon frère, j'étais sur que tu répondrais à l'appel. Voici le grand Guerrier Ajax, Héros de la Guerre de Troie et un grand ami.

Ajax : (S'incline devant Clarke) Princesse, ravi d'être parmi vous.

Clarke : Comment faites-vous pour choisir vos élèves ?

Atalante : Nous verrons cela plus tard, pour l'instant invoques les.

Je me concentre donc et mon bracelet s'illumine à nouveau pour laisser apparaître de nombreux Guerriers et autres. Finalement le bracelet explose une nouvelle fois de lumière et Achille apparaît avec un Guerrier Immense.

Achille : Décidément Princesse tu as le don de m'impressionner. Tu as réussit à réveiller un autre Dieu je te félicite, voici Hercule.

On s'agenouille tous devant le Dieu et les Héros, je dois dire que je suis assez impressionnée par sa taille.

Hercule : (Tend la main à Aden) Relèves-toi mon fils, je suis heureux de te revoir.

Aden : Je suis votre fils ? (Choqué)

Hercule : Oui, Achille m'a averti que tu étais présent auprès de sa fille. Tu as bien grandit, je m'occuperai de ton entrainement si tu le veux bien.

Aden : Mais Seigneur, je ne suis pas fort comme vous.

Hercule : La Force ne fait pas tout mon enfant, et elle se déclenchera au moment venu.

Lexa : Seigneur Hercule mon frère et encore jeune et…

Hercule : Il ne lui arrivera rien, je l'emmène dans mon Royaume. Je te remercie ainsi que toi Princesse et toi Lieutenant pour avoir pris soin de lui.

Aden : Ca va Lexa, je ne crains rien.

Clarke : Pouvons-nous nous revoir tous pendant ses 6 mois ?

Hercule : Mon ami Achille sait où me trouver en cas de besoin.

Achille : Nous irons lui rendre visite Lexa ne t'inquiètes pas.

Hercule : Quand à toi Princesse mon Royaume t'est ouvert à jamais pour te montrer ma reconnaissance.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur.

Aden : Nous devons partir maintenant ?

Hercule : Nous partirons demain, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas foulé la terre des mortels et parlé à de vieux amis.

Abby : Laisses-moi organiser un banquet en votre honneur Seigneurs ?

Achille : Avec plaisir Majesté.

Clarke : Bien comment on procède ?

Atalante : Je pense que certains d'entre nous ont déjà fait leur choix.

Achille : Parlez mes frères, présentez-vous et nommez votre élève.

Ajax : Je suis Ajax Guerrier Légendaire, Prince Roan vous serez mon élève.

Roan : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Bellérophon : Je suis Bellérophon Demi-dieu, Prince Bellamy vous serez mon élève.

Bellamy : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Enée : Je suis Enée Guerrier Légendaire, Prince Monty vous serez mon élève.

Monty : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Hector : Je suis Hector Prince de Troie et Héros, Prince Lincoln vous serez mon élève.

Lincoln : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Paris : Je suis Paris, Prince de Troie et Héros, Capitaine Ellios vous serez mon élève

Ellios : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Jason : Je suis Jason, Héro qui ramena la Toison d'or, Prince Jasper vous serez mon élève.

Jasper : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Télémaque : Je suis Télémaque, fils d'Ulysse et Guerrier Légendaire, Prince Finn vous serez mon élève.

Finn : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Castor : Je suis Castor, Demi-dieu et Héros, Bryan tu seras mon élève.

Bryan : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Pollux : Je suis Pollux Guerrier Légendaire, Prince Nathan vous serez mon élève.

Nathan : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Orphée : Je suis Orphée Héro et musicien, Princesse Emori vous serez mon élève.

Emori : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Medée : Je suis Médée la Sorcière, Costia tu seras mon élève.

Costia : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Thésée : Je suis Thésée Héros, Anya tu seras mon élève.

Anya : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Icare : Je suis Icare fils de dédale, Princesse Harper vous serez mon élève.

Harper : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Persée : Je suis Persée Héros, Commandant Persée tu porte mon nom tu seras mon élève.

Persée : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Phaéthon : Je suis Phaéthon Demi-dieu, Prince John vous serez mon élève.

John : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Ulysse : Je suis Ulysse, Héro et Capitaine, Princesse Luna vous serez mon élève.

Luna : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Dédale : Je suis Dédale Grand Architecte et Inventeur, Princesse Raven vous serez mon élève.

Raven : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Atalante : Princesse Octavia vous serez mon élève.

Clarke : Ha bon ?

Atalante : Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre.

Octavia : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Adonis : Je suis Hector, le Roi Wells sera mon élève, j'irai le chercher demain.

Clarke : Merci pour lui.

Circé : Je suis Circé la Magicienne, Princesse Clarke vous serez mon élève.

Clarke : C'est un honneur Maitre. (S'incline)

Achille : Je me charge de ton entrainement Lexa, mais aussi les Amazones.

Lexa : Merci Père.

Abby : Bien maintenant que tout est dit, je vous invite à un grand banquet pour fêter cela…..

Je souffle, invoquer autant d'Héros m'a fatigué. Je serai donc l'élève de la plus grande Magicienne de l'ancien temps. Après les Moires je pensai ne plus m'étonner de rien, je me suis lourdement trompée.

Circée : Cela fait longtemps que je t'observe Princesse, je suis ravie de me charger de ton apprentissage.

Clarke : Pourquoi moi ?

Circée : Disons que Médée m'est fortement antipathique (Sourire)

Clarke : Médée voulait m'enseigner aussi ?

Circée : Oui, mais comme je suis là c'est moi qui ai la priorité.

Clarke : Pourquoi cela ?

Circée : Médée bien qu'elle se soit grandement améliorée au coté du Seigneur Achille n'est pas la plus bienveillante d'entre nous. Et puis je veux lui prouver une bonne fois pour toute que c'est moi la meilleure.

Clarke : En effet je connais sa légende, je suis étonnée que le Seigneur Achille l'ait épousé.

Circée : Le Seigneur Achille a tendance à voir le bon chez les gens, je ne peux que reconnaître qu'il a raison.

Clarke : Je préfère quand même que se soit vous mon Maitre.

Circée : Moi aussi, ton cœur est troublé Princesse. Mon enseignement te permettra de contrôler toute ta Magie, grâce à moi tu ne perdras plus jamais le contrôle.

Clarke : Je vous remercie, je vous laisse un moment je vais me préparer pour le banquet.

Circée : Fais donc, nous aurons tout le temps de parler.

Je souris et me dirige vers ma chambre, sentant Lexa dans mon dos je ralentis.

Lexa : Aden est donc le fils d'Hercule, niveau Père célèbre je crois qu'il me bat. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Souris) Le Seigneur Achille est tout aussi célèbre, alors les Amazones ? Costia a de quoi s'inquiéter la pauvre. (Sourire)

Lexa : Costia n'est inquiète que d'une personne et c'est toi !

Clarke : Je fais pourtant mon maximum pour vous laisser en paix.

Lexa : Je le sais, mais je ne peux lui donner tord non plus.

Clarke : Ne dis pas ce genre de choses stp, cela rend les choses bien plus difficiles.

Lexa : Clarke dis moi ce qui ne va pas, c'est la plus longue conversation qu'on ait eu depuis des mois.

Clarke : Lexa nous devrions nous préparer, on nous attend.

Lexa : (Attrape le bras de Clarke) Parles-moi, je ne supporte plus cette distance que tu mets entre nous.

N'en pouvant tout simplement plus, je me retourne et l'embrasse. Au moment même où mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes nos Magies explosent. Lexa loin de me repousser, referme ses bras autour de moi et approfondit notre baiser en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je lui autorise l'accès et le baiser devient vite plus passionné, plus tendre aussi. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Mon cœur va exploser à ce rythme. Je me recule à bout de souffle et pars sans un mot.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde Clarke partir, par l'enfer c'était quoi ça ? Grâce à ma Magie du cœur je sais depuis longtemps qu'elle m'aime, seulement je n'avais jamais compris à quel point. Au moment où elle m'a embrassé j'ai tout oublié, et surtout Costia. Je me sens affreusement coupable et en même temps tellement heureuse. Comment je vais faire ? Je ne peux laisser Costia elle ne mérite pas que mon cœur soit si incertain. Je me tourne et tombe sur Circée qui me sourit, elle s'approche alors de moi et je m'incline.

Circée : Le Grand Amour ne se fuit pas Lexa. Plus tu vas lutter et plus tu souffriras, pareil pour Clarke.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

Circée : Acceptes déjà que tu l'aimes cela sera déjà un grand pas. De plus je sais que tu aimes Costia ne te sens pas coupable, personne ne peux lutter contre le véritable amour.

Lexa : Clarke est mon véritable amour ?

Circée : D'après toi ?

Lexa : Au fond je l'ai toujours su, dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle je l'ai su.

Circée : (Sourire) Je comprends ton trouble, mais lutter ne sers à rien. C'est votre destin de vous aimer, plus vous irez contre ça et plus ce genre d'épisode se reproduira.

Lexa : Je ne peux abandonner Costia, et je ne me sens pas digne de Clarke. De plus je ne crois pas au Destin, c'est à nous qu'appartient notre vie.

Circée : Certains pouvoirs dépassent ton imagination, celui de l'amour est le plus grand.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, elle finira par le comprendre.

Circée : Tu es aveugle mon enfant, et cela depuis trop longtemps maintenant. (Disparaît)

Je souffle, ses 6 mois loin d'elle vont me faire le plus grand bien. Circée a raison je suis aveugle, au fond je sais que jamais je ne pourrai aimer autant Costia que Clarke. Toute cette histoire va mal finir, l'amour est une faiblesse. La faiblesse qui me perdra j'en suis certaine. Je rentre dans ma chambre et Costia se glisse dans mes bras, je m'écarte d'elle encore troublée par les récents événements.

Costia : Tout va bien ? Tu as vu qui j'ai comme Maitre ? Je vais faire de grands progrès grâce à elle. Tu savais que c'était l'épouse du Seigneur Achille ? Du coup elle m'a dit que nous nous verrons souvent.

Lexa : C'est une bonne nouvelle et oui je sais que Médée est l'épouse de mon Père. C'est une grande Sorcière mais prends garde à son enseignement. Elle peut avoir des réactions assez extrêmes.

Costia : Je ne crains rien, je connais son histoire mais elle a changé depuis qu'elle est avec ton Père.

Lexa : Tant mieux, je m'inquiète pour Aden.

Costia : Son Père est le plus puissant des Héros, il ne craint rien auprès de lui.

Lexa : Je refuse qu'il nous accompagne à la guerre, il est bien trop jeune.

Costia : Tu n'auras peut être pas ton mot à dire. Tu sais qu'à partir de 16 ans dans ce Royaume on est considéré comme adulte. Et tu étais bien plus jeune quand tout ça a commencé.

Lexa : Il m'écoutera si je lui dis de rester.

Costia : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela et profitons de notre dernière journée tranquille.

Lexa : Oui faisons cela tu as raison.

 **POV Clarke :**

Par tout les Dieux mon cœur va exploser. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je n'aurai pas du faire cela, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à résister ? Ces six mois loin d'elle vont me faire le plus grand bien. Emma rentre avec Jason qui court vers moi.

Jason : Clake !

Clarke : Et mon bonhomme, tu as été sage ?

Jason : Câlin (Tend ses bras)

Clarke : (Le soulève) Tu vas affreusement me manquer, aujourd'hui tu restes avec moi.

Emma : Princesse, quelle tenue désirez-vous pour le banquet ?

Clarke : Je mettrai ma tenue de la Garde merci Emma.

Emma : Très bien je vous l'apporte, dois-je aussi apporter une tenue pour Jason.

Clarke : Oui, apporte celle avec mon emblème que je lui ai offert.

Emma : Bien Princesse. Vous allez me manquer, reviendrez vous de temps en temps ?

Clarke : J'essaierai au moins pour voir Jason et ma mère.

Emma : Je n'aime pas vous voir partir si longtemps avec une Magicienne, même si c'est Circée la plus grande de toute.

Clarke : Je ne crains rien auprès d'elle, maintenant vas, je suis attendue.

Emma : Bien Princesse, svp soyez prudente.

Jason toujours accroché à mon cou je pars faire couler un bain. Donner son bain au petit s'amuse beaucoup, il adore l'eau et je me régale en l'entendant rire aux éclats. On joue ainsi un moment avant de sortir, nos tenues sont prêtes et je claque des doigts ne voulant pas lâcher Jason.

Jason : Enco Magie ! (Tape des mains en riants)

Emma : (Sourit) Tu veux voir quoi ?

Jason : Dada vols.

Je créer alors une illusion de Pégase et ses fils entrains de voler, Jason applaudit et regarde les chevaux ailés évoluer dans la chambre. Je le pose sur mon lit et vais ouvrir ma porte vu qu'on vient de frapper, Raven me sourit et entre.

Raven : Tu t'es améliorée en illusions dis donc.

Clarke : Oui Jason aime bien alors je me suis entrainée avec Maya.

Raven : Je suis trop contente d'avoir Dédale comme Maitre, tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'il a construit et inventé.

Clarke : Oui, il te donnera surement des idées pour construire notre navire.

Raven : Oui, je vais beaucoup apprendre près de lui.

Clarke : Nous allons tous apprendre beaucoup.

Raven : Octavia est ravie de te piquer Atalante elle l'admire beaucoup.

Clarke : (Rire) Ce n'est plus de l'admiration à ce niveau je pense, que fais tu là ?

Jason : Raen, jouer dada !

Raven : (Sourire) Non Bonhomme je ne suis pas venue jouer au dada.

Clarke : Tu as remarqué qu'il écorche tous nos prénoms sauf celui de Lexa ?

Raven : (Rires) Jalouse ?

Clarke : (Boude) Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit ce matin ?

Raven : Quoi ?

Clarke : Clake aime Lexa !

Raven : Bravo bonhomme dans le mile.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas drôle Rav, j'ai frôlé la crise de panique.

Raven : Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne le savait pas.

Clarke : (Triste) Je l'ai embrassée tout à l'heure, elle ne faisait qu'insister pour que je lui dise ce que j'avais et j'ai craqué.

Raven : Donc au lieu de lui expliqué que vous étiez le grand Amour l'une de l'autre tu l'as embrassée, efficace.

Clarke : Rav, je suis sérieuse là.

Raven : Elle finira par ouvrir les yeux, elle aime peut être Costia mais c'est toi son Grand Amour et nul ne peut lutter contre ça. Si tu veux, je peux lui faire entendre raison à coups de claques ?

Clarke : (Rires) Je n'en suis pas sûre, elle est plus que têtue.

Raven : C'est vrai mais certaines choses nous dépassent et l'amour, le vrai en fait partie.

Clarke : C'est ce que tu ressens pour Finn ?

Raven : Je l'aime, c'est certain mais je vous vois Lexa et Toi et je me rends compte à quel point vous êtes malheureuses loin l'une de l'autre. Je peux vivre sans Finn, alors que je sais qu'il vous est impossible de ne pas être dans la vie l'une de l'autre.

Clarke : Tu trouveras ton Grand Amour aussi j'en suis sure.

Raven : Finn me convient tout à fait, maintenant si on y allait, nous sommes surement attendus.

Clarke : Oui, viens Jason on va aller voir la Reine.

Jason me tend ses bras et je le cale sur ma hanche pour descendre avec Raven, une fois arrivés il file voir ma Mère qui le prend sur ses genoux. Kane arrive et lui fait des grimaces pou le faire rire, je souris et grave l'image de ma famille dans mon cœur. Prise d'un élan soudain je claque des doigts et me retrouve devant la tombe de mon père, je m'assois alors et ferme les yeux. Costia arrive alors et fait demi-tour en me voyant.

Costia : Désolée je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas le cas, tu peux rester.

Costia : Merci, tu n'es pas au banquet ?

Clarke : Non, je voulais saluer mon père et toi ?

Costia : J'avais besoin de prendre un peux l'air.

Clarke : Tout va bien ?

Costia : Te soucis tu vraiment de ma santé ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Oui, je sais que je n'en donne pas l'air mais c'est le cas.

Costia : Je sais, je ne sais pas comment je régirai si j'étais à ta place. Lexa est mon Grand Amour c'est pour ça que je me refuse à te la laisser, mais je sais que c'est toi le sien.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, crois moi je lutte de toutes mes forces pour rester loin d'elle.

Costia : Je sais et je t'en remercie, tu dois me trouver très égoïste ?

Clarke : Non je comprends, viens il est temps de rejoindre le banquet.

Costia : Oui.

Je pose ma main sur la tombe de mon père et pars avec Costia. Après plusieurs discutions avec les différents Héros et amis présents je m'assois un instant. Ma mère se lève alors et prend la parole.

Abby : J'ai plusieurs annonces à faire, tout d'abord je fais de Jason mon fils. Il sera donc Prince du Royaume de Skyland, le conseil ou le Gardien a quelque chose contre ?

Lexa : Non votre Majesté.

Titus : Non votre Majesté.

Abby : Parfait je vous présente donc le Prince Jason du Royaume de Skyland.

(Applaudissements)

Abby : Je nomme aussi officiellement la Princesse Octavia, second des Chevaliers de l'ordre. Et Anya au grade de Capitaine.

(Applaudissements)

Abby : Pour finir une fois vos entrainements finis, un grand tournoi auquel tous les Royaumes participeront sera organisé. Ainsi vous ne prouverez vos progrès, puisqu'il n'est plus utile de prouver votre valeur.

La salle explose alors de joie et je souris en voyant Jason courir vers moi. Je le réceptionne et le fait décollé, il rit aux éclats et je le serre contre moi.

Clarke : Bienvenu dans la famille petit frère.

Jason : Lexa câlin aussi ?

Je me tourne alors et vois Lexa près de nous, je lui tends alors Jason et il saute dans ses bras. Voilà sans doute les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde réunies devant mes yeux.

Lexa : Je vais devoir dire Prince au lieu de petit monstre alors ?

Clarke : (Rire) Sans doute en public oui. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Ne le sois pas, je suis autant en faute que toi. Si ce n'est plus, je sais ce qui nous lie mais je ne peux abandonner Costia et je suis désolée de te faire souffrir autant.

Clarke : Tu vas me manquer, ne brises pas le cœur de toutes les Amazones et ne t'inquiètes pas du reste, c'est ainsi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je vais essayer. Tu vas me manquer aussi, aller petit monstre que dirais tu d'un tour de danse ?

Jason : Avec Clake !

Lexa : Traitre…..

Clarke : (Rire) C'est mon cavalier, files rejoindre la tienne.

La soirée se passe agréablement bien, demain nous partons tous dans le Royaume de nos Maitres pour un long entrainement. Ma nuit fut courte mais c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je pars prendre mon petit déjeuner, je suis pressée d'apprendre auprès de Circée. Après avoir mangé en compagnie de Monty et Jasper qui m'ont fait rire aux éclats on se dirige vers les jardins.

Octavia : (Serre dans ses bras) Tu vas me manquer.

Clarke : Toi aussi, Atalante prendra soin de toi je le sais.

Atalante : Bien sur Princesse, J'en ferai une redoutable guerrière.

Clarke : Elle est déjà redoutable, par ta faute je ne pourrai plus jamais la battre.

Atalante : Pas autant que moi.

Raven : Six mois loin de vous ça va être dur, soyez sage.

Dédale : Tu auras de quoi t'occuper Princesse.

On se sourit, après avoir embrassé le reste de mes amis je me dirige vers Lexa. Sans un mot on se prend dans les bras et on reste ainsi un instant.

Lexa : Puissions nous nous retrouver Princesse.

Clarke : (Larme) Toujours Gardienne.

Je m'écarte et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue, Aden nous saute dans les bras et après un dernier câlin on retourne près de nos Maitres. Je vois Jason pleurer et Circée me faire signe d'y aller. Je prends Jason des mains de ma mère et il s'arrête de pleurer instantanément.

Clarke : Un Prince ça ne pleure pas. Je vais revenir petit frère, tu dois être courageux.

Jason : Pas pati Clake !

Jason : Câlin !

Je le serre fort contre moi, ma mère se joint à nous et récupère mon petit frère qui se remet à pleurer. C'est le cœur lourd que je rejoins Circée. Je souris à mes amis et tous disparaissent un à un, Lexa me fait un petit signe et je ferme les yeux.

Circée : Tu pourras faire venir ton frère dans mon Royaume, cet enfant est très attaché à toi.

Clarke : Merci Maitre.

 **3 mois plus tard….**

Circée : Concentres-toi, tu as assez de puissance pour le faire venir ici maintenant.

Clarke : J'essaie Maitre.

Circée : Nous allons faire plus simple, Concentres toi sur Lexa.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Circée : Car c'est avec elle que tu as le lien le plus fort, suivit de peu par Jason et Aden ou Roan, Octavia et Raven.

Clarke : Très bien, mais je ne pense pas que cela marchera.

A peine j'ai finit de dire ma phrase que Lexa apparaît en tenue de combat, je remarque très vite qu'elle est en sang.

Clarke : Lex, par tous les Dieux qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Lexa : J'étais entrain de donner une leçon aux Amazones (Sourire) Bonjour Princesse, Maitre Circée.

Circée : Tu vois quand tu veux, je vous laisse un peu. Clarke fait visiter à notre invité veux tu.

Clarke : Oui Maitre.

Je pose ma main sur le bras de Lexa et ma Magie la soigne, comme à chaque contact avec elle je retiens un frisson et souris.

Lexa : Merci.

Clarke : Je t'en prie, tu as des nouvelles d'Aden ?

Lexa : Oui, je l'ai vu il y a peu, il a pris du muscle.

Clarke : Oui je l'ai vu aussi, il va bientôt nous dépasser en taille et en force.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas étonnant vu son père.

Clarke : Viens, allons sur la plage.

Je claque des doigts et on se retrouve sur la plage, le soleil se couche et on marche tranquillement.

Lexa : C'est magnifique ici, le Royaume de mon père ressemble à une grande forêt.

Clarke : Oui, comment ça se passe pour toi ?

Lexa : Les Amazones sont de sacrées adversaires, mais mon père semble invincible. Et toi ?

Clarke : Circée est sans doute la plus grande Magicienne de tout les temps, Les Moires m'avaient déjà appris beaucoup mais à coté de ce que m'apprend Circée cela n'est rien.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

Clarke : J'essayais de faire venir Jason, mais faire venir quelqu'un dans un Royaume Magique est compliqué.

Lexa : Tu as pourtant réussit avec moi.

Clarke : Car tu es sans doute la personne qui me manque le plus.

Lexa : Ou que tu aimes le plus ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela Lexa.

Lexa : Il faudra bien que nous en parlions un jour ?

Clarke : J'ai accepté ce que je ressentais pour toi il y a longtemps, c'est à toi de le faire maintenant. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à venir vers moi tu le sais.

Lexa : Sauf quand tu me fais apparaître par Magie (Sourire Taquin)

Clarke : Je m'entrainais. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je suis ravie que tu m'ais faite venir.

Clarke : Moi aussi, Hippolyte La Reine des Amazone va venir m'entrainer au combat.

Lexa : Bonne chance elle est particulièrement forte.

Clarke : Je sais oui, Circée dit que je ne dois pas me relâcher, la Magie ne fait pas tout.

Lexa : Je suis désolée tu sais.

Clarke : Pour ?

Lexa : Pour ne pas te choisir toi, tu mérites tellement mieux que moi.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien je comprends, Costia est géniale je ne voudrai pas la quitter non plus. Mais tu as tord sur le fait de ne pas me mériter, Tu es un Demi-dieu je te signale.

Lexa : (Sourie) Il me faut rentrer.

Clarke : Oui je sais, on se voit dans trois mois ?

Lexa : Oui, embrasses le petit monstre pour moi.

Clarke : Et toi Aden et salut Costia.

On se sourit et je tape des mains pour la faire disparaître. Je me concentre à nouveau et Jason apparaît à sa place.

Jason : Clake !

Clarke : Bonjour petit frère.

Jason : Câlin, câlin Clake.

Je ris et le serre contre moi, il m'avait drôlement manqué. Je lui fais faire le tour de l'ile de Circée, elle est peuplée d'animaux. Connaissant la légende de Circée je ne peux qu'être un peu désolée face à tous ses voyageurs transformés. Heureusement elle n'a gardé que les plus maléfiques et a libéré depuis longtemps les autres. Une fois finit de jouer je renvoi mon frère chez moi et me présente à Circée.

Circée : Princesse, je te présente la Reine des Amazones.

Hyppolyte : Princesse, Lexa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Clarke : Ha bon ?

Hyppolyte : Voyons voir si tu es digne de son amour ?

Clarke : Elle ne m'aime pas, du moins elle n'aime pas que moi.

Hyppolyte : C'est pourtant de toi qu'elle parle le plus facilement.

Circée : Ces jeunes sont compliqués, ils refusent l'évidence.

Hippolhyte : Lexa est mon élève favori de ses 100 dernières années, ensemble vous accomplirez de grandes choses.

Clarke : Merci.

Circée : Il est temps de passer à la suite de ta formation….

Hippolyte : En garde Princesse.

 **3 mois plus tard…**

Circée : Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, enfin si mais pour le moment c'est grandement suffisant.

Clarke : Merci Maitre.

Circée : Tu auras besoin de beaucoup de puissance pour vaincre Nia et Ontari. Elles ont sacrifié beaucoup de personnes à Gaia pour se voir accorder de puissants pouvoirs.

Clarke : Nous vaincrons et ramènerons la paix dans les 13 Royaumes.

Circée : J'en suis sure, il est temps de rentrer chez toi. Rends-moi fier pendant le tournoi, je te regarderai attentivement.

Clarke : C'est mon intention Maitre.

Elle claque des doigts et on se retrouve dans la salle de bal, Je fonce vers mon frère et ma Mère pour les prendre dans mes bras. Suivit de peu par Kane et mes amis qui apparaissent un à un.

Roan : Salut, je suis content de te voir.

Clarke : Moi aussi, je rêve où tu as encore pris du muscle ?

Roan : (Rire) Il valait mieux si je voulais survivre aux entrainements d'Ajax.

Clarke : Je me doute, La Reine des Amazone a dû me casser tous les os plusieurs fois.

Roan : (Rire) Je comprend mieux ta carrure maintenant.

Clarke : Le tournoi va être intéressant, je suis presque sur d'arriver à te mettre à terre maintenant.

Roan : Je relève le défi petite sœur.

Luna : Même pas cinq minutes que nous sommes rentrés et vous pariez déjà ?

Clarke : Bonjour Luna, oui je disais à Roan que j'allais lui mettre une bonne leçon pendant le tournoi.

Luna : Je parie sur toi Princesse.

Roan : (Choqué) Traitre, tu devrais soutenir un peu plus ton Capitaine.

Luna : (Rires) Je soutiendrai mon petit ami à la place.

Clarke : Je vous laisse vous retrouver, je vais saluer Octavia et Atalante.

Je me dirige vers mes amis, Octavia a pris du muscles aussi et rit avec Atalante. Elle manque de m'étouffer en me serrant contre elle et nous parlons joyeusement avec Raven et Lexa qui nous a rejoints. Ma mère se lève et le silence se fait dans a salle.

Abby : Je déclare le tournoi ouvert.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20 :** Je t'aime, reviens-moi

Le tournoi était une vraie fête, tous mes amis se sont fait remarquer par leurs exploits. Et tous ont remporté une victoire écrasante sur leurs concurrents. Les moments forts du tournoi ont sans doute été Roan anéantissant tous chevaliers se présentant devant lui pour un défi de joutes. Raven qui avait construit avec pour sa seule imaginations de nouveaux jardins royaux magnifiques. Octavia qui remporta l'épreuve du corps à corps et Lexa tout simplement éblouissante. Nul ne réussit à lui tenir tête à l'épée et dans bien d'autres épreuves. Quant à moi j'ai exterminé tous mes adversaires aux bâtons sans même transpirer. Mais ceux que tous ont retenu ce fut mon combat magique avec Costia….

(Flashback)

Costia : Il semblerait que nous soyons les deux dernières en course.

Clarke : Il semblerait oui, tu as fait des progrès fulgurant je te félicite.

Costia : Merci et si on pariait ?

Clarke : Roan a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur tout le monde. (Sourire)

Costia : (Sourire) Tu as peur ?

Clarke : Que veux-tu parier ?

Costia : Si je gagne tu me donnes ta bénédiction pour demander à Lexa de m'épouser.

(Silence)

Clarke : Et si je gagne ?

Costia : Ce que tu veux.

Clarke : Lexa n'est pas un prix Costia, alors je te demanderai juste une dernière soirée avec elle avant votre mariage.

Costia : Tu acceptes de me donner ta bénédiction ?

Clarke : Oui, je te la donne. Je sais que tu feras tout pour son bonheur et c'est tout qui m'importe au fond.

Costia : Merci. Mais je gagnerai quand même, mon Maitre attend beaucoup de moi.

Clarke : Le mien aussi, duel de sortilèges ça te va ? La première qui fait céder la barrière de l'autre l'emporte.

Costia : Marché conclu Princesse.

Je passe ma main sur mon pendentif et ma barrière m'entoure, je laisse exploser toute ma puissance et lance sort après sort. Une fois j'utilise les éléments, une fois j'invoque une créature. Costia n'est pas en reste et utilise le temps par exemple pour ralentir mes créatures, ou divers sorts pour me bloquer et attaquer. Le combat est acharné et mes yeux se posent sur mon Maitre qui me sourit confiante. Elle sait que je retiens quand même mes coups, je vois Lexa qui semble sur le point de briser l'accoudoir de son fauteuil à force de le serrer. Cela fait plus de trente minutes qu'on combat, Costia déploie tout son savoir contre moi. Je dois dire qu'elle est vraiment très douée et avant l'entrainement de Circée elle m'aurait sans doute vaincu. Mais je suis supérieure en puissance et en technique, alors qu'elle utilise toute sa force et sa concentration moi je ne suis qu'à 70 pourcent de mes capacités Magiques. Costia a invoqué sa Magie du temps à pleine puissance, je me retrouve donc avec des mouvements très ralenti. Elle lance un sort particulièrement violent contre moi, si ma barrière n'était pas si solide j'aurais sans doute perdu connaissance en le recevant. Je me concentre et un halo doré s'échappe de moi, cette couleur d'Halo a commencé à apparaître autour de moi quand je me concentre pour déployer toute ma puissance. Un rayon de lumière pur apparaît entre mes mains, je fais un sourire d'excuse à Costia et le lance sur sa barrière qui explose en mille morceaux. Costia tombe à genoux et le Colisée scande mon nom encore et encore. Ellios et Bellamy me soulèvent sur leurs épaules et me font faire le tour du stade. Je lève le poing en signe de victoire et souris en croisant le regard plein de fierté de Circée.

(Fin du Flashback)

La fête bat son plein quand Lexa me rejoint, je lui souris contente de la voir.

Lexa : Je me sens un peu coupable de t'avoir offert cette barrière ultime, Costia n'avait aucune chance.

Clarke : (Rire) Si elle est très douée, mais l'entrainement de Circée est assez efficace.

Lexa : J'ai cru voir cela, c'était assez effrayant vu de là ou j'étais.

Clarke : Où est Costia ?

Lexa : Elle parle avec son Maitre et Titus.

Clarke : Tu restes apparemment le Champion du Royaume. Tu n'en as pas marre de tout remporté ?

Lexa : Je n'ai pas tout remporté, vous m'avez tous battus au moins une fois.

Clarke : Faux, je t'ai vu laisser gagner Octavia.

Lexa : Pas du tout Princesse.

Clarke : Je soupçonne que tu l'ais fait pour Bellamy à l'arc et pour moi au bâton ?

Lexa : Tu m'as vraiment battu au bâtons Clarke, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville avec cette arme et tu es avec Roan, Anya, Persée et Octavia celle que j'ai eu le plus de mal à défaire à l'épée.

Clarke : Donc c'est bien ce que je dis tu as laissé gagner Octavia et Bellamy ?

Lexa : Mais non….tu es devenue une adversaire redoutable. Je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir comme ennemie.

Clarke : Au faite grâce à ta compagne j'ai gagné une soirée avec toi.

Lexa : Je sais oui.

Clarke : Comment ?

Lexa : Costia m'a dit, elle a dit, je cite, profites de ta soirée Princesse et merci.

Clarke : Charmant, je vais la prendre au mot alors. Que dirais tu d'une ballade ?

Lexa : Volontiers, je peux te demander de quoi vous avez parlé avant le combat avec Costia ?

Clarke : Tu verras demain pour l'instant ne parlons pas de tout cela.

Je claque des doigts et on se retrouve sur le toit des écuries, d'un mouvement de poignet je créer des illusions et je m'allonge pour profiter du spectacle.

Lexa : Tu as recréé les jardins du Seigneur Morphée ?

Clarke : Oui c'est un endroit que j'affectionne beaucoup.

Lexa : Moi aussi, il m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses.

Clarke : Demain beaucoup de choses vont changer mais pas l'essentiel ne l'oublie pas.

Lexa : Quelles choses vont changer et c'est quoi l'essentiel.

Clarke : Je serai toujours là (désignant son cœur).

Lexa : Pourquoi me dis tu ça maintenant ?

Clarke : Car je ne veux pas que tu l'oubli.

Lexa : Comment je pourrai oublier une telle chose ?

Je pose ma main sur sa joue tristement, elle me regarde avec incompréhension. Une larme m'échappe et elle l'essuie du bout des doigts et m'oblige à la regarder. Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine quand je vois le vert de ses yeux me regarder avec tant d'amour. Mon père m'a dit une fois que parfois aimer une personne c'est savoir la laisser partir. Et c'est exactement ce que je fais, je me concentre et lui lance un sort pour qu'elle oublie ses sentiments pour moi. Circée ne me la pas appris mais je l'ai lu dans son grimoire, elle ne se souviendra plus du tout que son cœur est incertain et comme ça elle jouira d'une vie heureuse près de Costia. Mon cœur se serre horriblement, et je scelle le sort dans un baiser désespéré. Je m'écarte d'elle et elle me sourit, son regard a changé plus aucune trace d'amour juste de l'affection.

Lexa : Et comment je suis arrivée ici moi ?

Clarke : Je t'ai kidnappé pour fuir le banquet.

Lexa : Ça va ? Tu as l'air triste ?

Clarke : Un peu oui Circée va me manquer et je suis inquiète de la guerre qui se prépare.

Lexa : On sera tous là pour te protéger, ainsi que le Royaume ne t'inquiètes pas.

Clarke : Nous devrions y aller, notre absence va finir par se remarquer.

Lexa : Oui.

Je claque des doigts et on se retrouve dans la salle du bal, je laisse Lexa discuter avec Ellios et pars rejoindre Costia.

Clarke : Tu connais le sort du cœur oublié ?

Costia : Oui, je n'arrive pas encore à maitriser une Magie si complexe pourquoi ?

Clarke : Voici mon cadeau de mariage, rends la heureuse en échange.

Costia : Tu as lancé ce sort à Lexa ?

Clarke : Oui.

Costia : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que je sais que tu la rendras heureuse, et qu'elle mérite d'avoir son cœur en paix.

Costia : Je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci.

Clarke : Je t'en prie, tu m'excuses je vais parler à mon Maitre.

Je m'écarte et rejoints Circée qui me regarde bizarrement.

Circée : Ce sort est très complexe et je ne te l'ai pas appris.

Clarke : Elle mérite d'avoir son cœur en paix et de vivre heureuse.

Circée : Clarke ton sens du sacrifice frise le ridicule, tu viens de te condamner à voir la personne que tu aimes en aimer une autre jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Clarke : Vous l'avez dit vous-même, on peut aimer plusieurs fois.

Circée : Mais nous avons qu'un Grand Amour. Tu es vraiment intrigante, je continuerai à veiller sur toi. Il te reste quelques mois pour préparer la guerre, la barrière tombera aux premiers flocons de neige.

Clarke : Merci Maitre.

Le reste de la soirée se passe sans incident, j'ai lancé un sort d'oubli à Raven, Octavia et Luna pour qu'elles ne se souviennent plus de nos nombreuses conversations sur Lexa et je suis rentrée dans ma chambre. Je m'écroule sur mon lit, j'ai juré de ne plus jamais oublié ainsi je me contente de renforcer ma barrière mental pour que jamais elle ne sache ce que j'ai fait. Je ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil me porter, j'arrive dans le Royaume d'Hestia. Je souris et m'assois comme à mon habitude près de la flamme de l'Olympe.

Hestia : Bonjour mon enfant.

Clarke : Bonjour Déesse, je suis contente de vous voir.

Hestia : Moi aussi, ce que tu as fait pour Lexa était stupide main incroyablement beau.

Clarke : Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. (Sourire)

Hestia : Se sort n'est pas infaillible surtout face au Grand Amour.

Clarke : Je sais je l'ai étudié, mais si je ne fais rien pour provoquer un déclic chez Lexa tout se passera bien.

Hestia : Il nous faut parler de ton Halo, tu sais ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Que je suis un Demi-dieu n'est-ce pas ?

Hestia : Oui, il n'était pas encore temps que je te le révèle, le sort te protégeait.

Clarke : Je vous crois Déesse.

Hestia : Que vous soyez autant de Demi-dieux réunis au même endroit n'est pas une coïncidence.

Clarke : la Quête ?

Hestia : Oui, vous étiez destinés à vous rencontrer.

Clarke : Je commence à trouver mon destin très lourd à porter Déesse.

Hestia : Tu auras des réponses je te le promets.

Clarke : Merci, est ce que je peux rester un peu avec vous ?

Hestia : Oui mon enfant, mon Royaume t'est grand ouvert.

Clarke : Je vais juste rester là si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Hestia me sourit tendrement et on garde la flamme sans un mot de plus, quelques temps plus tard je regagne mon monde. Voir Hestia a toujours eu le don de m'apaiser et je finis donc ma nuit tranquillement. Le lendemain Costia nous dit à tous d'aller dans les jardins, sachant ce qui va arriver je plaque un faux sourire et m'avance. Lexa ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe manque de s'étouffer quand elle voit Costia un genou à terre.

Costia : Mon Amour, je sais que tu seras mon premier et mon seul grand Amour. Je t'aime depuis que j'ai saisis ce que veut vraiment dire ces mots, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, et c'est devant nos amis et famille que je te le demande.

Lexa : Costia je…

Costia : Lexa Wood Gardien du Royaume de Skyland veux tu m'épouser.

Mon cœur est entrain se briser en mille morceaux, mais sur mon visage on ne voit que mon sourire. Aden me regarde les sourcils froncés mais rapporte son attention sur sa sœur. Lexa se tient droite comme un I, elle prend la bague de Costia et la passe sans un mot à son doigt. Tous nos amis explosent en applaudissements quand elles s'embrassent.

Aden : (Colère) Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Clarke : J'ai apaisé son cœur, regarde elle semble si heureuse.

Aden : Mais Clarke, toi dans tout ça ?

Clarke : Ce n'est pas important, j'ai lancé un sort d'oubli à Raven, Octavia et Luna car je sais qu'elle l'aurait averti. Mais toi je sais que tu veux son bonheur avant tout. Regardes la et oses me dire qu'elle n'est pas mieux comme ça ?

Aden : Mais ce n'est pas juste.

Clarke : Va serrer ta sœur dans tes bras et sois juste heureux pour elle stp.

Aden : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ça, mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je ne dirais rien, mais je sais que vous vous retrouverez.

Aden tourne les talons et va embrasser Lexa et Costia, Anya arrive et sans un mot pose sa main sur mon épaule. Elle me sourit et part embrasser sa sœur qui semble vraiment au comble de la joie. Après avoir embrassé tout le monde elle se dirige vers moi, la voir si heureuse me confirme que j'ai pris la bonne décision et je lui souris plus franchement.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu restes en retrait ?

Clarke : Désolé, félicitation un mariage dans le Royaume va faire le plus grand bien.

Lexa : Oui, après la guerre tout sera parfait.

Clarke : Tu as raison, je suis très heureuse pour vous.

Lexa : Merci, tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

Clarke : Non tu as un destin exceptionnel à accomplir je n'ai fait que t'aider un peu.

Lexa : Clarke tu es spéciale pour moi, rien ne changera jamais cela tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Tu es spéciale aussi pour moi Lexa, va donc rejoindre ta fiancée.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je parle avec Clarke mais quelque chose ne va pas, son cœur semble se briser un peu plus chaque minute. Nylah doit lui manquer dans ce genre de moment, je devrais être au sommet du bonheur mais une chose me retient. Je la regarde et c'est comme si je ne me souvenais pas d'une chose importante la concernant, je m'apprête à l'interroger quand ma Magie du Gardien s'illumine. Lincoln court vers moi et Clarke regarde le château avec inquiétude.

Lexa : Roan, Octavia, Luna, Clarke, Persée et Bellamy avec moi. Lincoln tu protèges le château avec Costia et le cercle. Ellios et Anya vous regroupez l'armée. Les autres vous vous partagez la protection des villages. Clarke j'ai besoin que tu nous emmènes aux chevaux.

Clarke : Raven protèges ma mère et Jason stp.

Raven : Promis.

Je la vois claquer des doigts et on se retrouve devant l'enclos des Chevaux ailés. Pégase sort avec ses fils on monte sans plus tarder et on fonce vers la barrière brisée. Après 1 heure de vol on aperçoit enfin ce qu'il se passe, tous retiennent un cri d'horreur. Trois géants détruisent tout sur leur passage et marchent en direction du château.

Lexa : Il faut les séparer, Roan avec Luna, Bellamy avec Octavia et Clarke avec moi. Persée tu nous couvres de loin.

Tous acceptent sans discuter mes ordres, Pégase et Zéphyr foncent sur un Géant. Clarke laisse exploser sa magie et claque des doigts pour séparer les 3 Géants. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer, elle rayonne entouré de doré. Le Géant en face de nous charge et Pégase évite facilement. Laissant exploser ma Magie aussi je le mitraille d'éclairs, Clarke invoque plusieurs tornades d'éléments et les lâche sur le Géant. Du coin de l'œil je vois Bellamy et Octavia déchainant leur Magie du soleil et des Etoiles ne laissant aucun répits à leur Géant. Je sors mes doubles lames et taillade profondément les jambes du monstre, Il hurle et frappe le sol avec sa massue. Le sol s'ouvre en deux et des lianes sortent pour essayer de nous emprisonner.

Clarke : Lexa ! C'est de la vieille Magie, si on la laisse trop s'échapper mon Royaume est perdu.

Je vois Luna et Roan faire face à la même difficulté que nous, Luna saute sur le cou de son Géant et plante son épée dans sa nuque. Elle saute à nouveau mais la massue lui fonce dessus.

Lexa : Non.

Je lève mes mains et sa Massu s'immobilise laissant à Luna le temps de regagner une position. Persée avec son arc fait des ravages mais les Géants semblent ne pas ressentir la douleur. Mon pendentif s'illumine et mon père apparaît près de moi en souriant.

Achille : Je vais t'aider, de telles créatures ne devraient plus exister.

Lexa : On les vaincra, pouvez-vous aller aider Luna et Roan ?

Achille : Clarke invoque Médée nous allons avoir besoin d'elle pour fermer les brèches dans le sol.

Clarke : Bien Seigneur.

Le bracelet de Clarke explose de lumière et Médée apparaît, mon père part aider mes amis et je me concentre sur le combat. Clarke lance de puissants rayons de lumière au Géant qui tombe à genoux, la Sorcière se concentre pour fermer les brèches. Persée fonce à toute vitesse sur le géant et balance son poing, il décolle et Bellamy et Octavia unissent leur Magies.

Clarke : Lexa je vais lancer un sort puissant d'illusions sur toi, il va croire que tu t'es multipliée profite en.

Lexa : Ok vas-y je suis prête.

On dirait qu'on m'a cassé un œuf sur la tête et je me vois à l'infini autour du Géant qui semble complètement déboussolé. Je serre mes lames entre mes mains et crie.

Lexa : Allons-y Pégase.

Pégase : Ton amie a bien deviné leur point faible, un coup bien placé dans la nuque les fera tomber.

Lexa : Je m'en charge. Clarke fait passer le message de frapper dans la nuque de toutes ces forces.

Clarke : Je m'en occupe vas-y.

Je vois Clarke se concentrer pour maintenir l'illusion et parler à nos amies en même temps, je lève les mains et une série d'éclairs foncent sur le Géants Je serre la main sur mon épée et fonce vers lui, je frappe encore et encore, mes coups sont nets et violents. Je regarde Clarke qui en plus de l'illusion continue à attaquer avec les éléments, elle est impressionnante. Par tous les Dieux ce qu'elle est belle quand même. Pourquoi je pense à ce genre de chose à un moment pareil moi ? Je finis par arriver à grimper sur le dos du Géant, je sens le vent de Clarke me stabiliser et j'enfonce mes lames dans sa nuque. Roan aidé de mon père enfonce son épée également dans son Géant qui s'écroule. Persée maintien le géant en place grâce à sa force et Bellamy et Octavia terrassent leur Géant aussi.

Achille : Bravo, quelle équipe.

Médée : Chéri il y a un problème je n'arrive pas à refermer complètement les brèches.

Lexa : C'est quoi le problème ?

Clarke : C'est Gaia le problème, elle essaie d'envahir le Royaume et nous empêche d'intervenir.

Achille : Ne peux-tu rien faire ?

Médée : Tu ne vas pas apprécier.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Médée : Le sang d'un Demi-dieu pourrait arrêter cela. Il a des propriétés quasi infinies, mais il en faut beaucoup.

Achille : Pas question.

Lexa : Je vais le faire.

Médée : C'est la seule solution et tu le sais, je ne pourrai pas rester ici indéfiniment l'invocation commence déjà à faiblir.

Roan : Il n'y a que le sang d'un Demi-dieu qui marche ?

Médée : Oui et Lexa est la seule parmi vous à l'être.

Clarke : Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

(Silence)

Lexa : Clarke, tu m'expliques ?

Clarke : Tu as bien vu mon halo il est doré, seul les Dieux et Demi-dieu possèdent cette couleur.

Achille : Elle dit vrai, je vous ai dit que vous étiez tous rattachés à des Divinités.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas qui je suis, mais mon sang peux aider aussi.

Lexa : Bien à nous de jouer.

Persée : Clarke, Lexa il doit y avoir une autre solution.

Octavia : Cela semble assez extrême.

Bellamy : Je suis d'accord, le Royaume à trop besoin de vous.

Médée : Décidez-vous je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps.

Lexa : Prenez mon sang.

Clarke : Et le mien.

Achille : Ma fille non, ce procédé peut facilement te tuer.

Lexa : Père c'est mon devoir.

Il baisse la tête vaincu et Médée me tranche le poignet en récitant un sort dans une langue que j'ignore. Je sens mes forces m'abandonner très vite et pose un genou à terre, Persée et Roan me soutiennent. Je vois Clarke me regarder et puis plus rien, le noir m'envahit…..

 **POV Clarke :**

Je vois Médée trancher le poignet de Lexa et je me retiens de ne pas lui sauté dessus, elle tombe à genoux aussitôt soutenue par Roan et Persée. Je la regarde et lui lance un puissant sort de sommeil et refermant sa plaie, Médée qui a compris me tranche les deux poignets. Mon sang s'écoule rapidement et je tombe dans les bras d'Octavia, Bellamy pleure, lui aussi a compris ce que je fais.

Roan : CLARKE NON !

Octavia : Non, pas encore.

Bellamy : Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te sacrifies pour nous ? Pour Elle ?

Clarke : Tel est mon destin.

Achille : Regardez les brèches se ferment.

Médée : Princesse tu vas mourir si je ne m'arrête pas maintenant.

Clarke : Finissez, je protégerai mon Royaume, je la protégerai.

Je sens mes forces m'abandonner petit à petit, j'entends vaguement mes amis pleurer autour de moi.

Achille : Médée cela suffit c'est fait !

 **POV Lexa :**

Une horrible douleur me traverse le cœur et je me réveille en sursaut. Je tourne la tête, je suis dans les bras de Persée, tous mes amis pleure autour de…..NON.

Lexa : CLARKE !

Je cours vers elle, Octavia et Roan sont inconsolables.

Achille : Je suis désolé ma fille, Clarke est morte.

Lexa : NON ! (Pleurs)

Médée : Je suis désolé elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix, mais elle n'est pas encore morte.

(Halos doré) (Halo Argenté)

Hécate, Hestia et Morphée apparaissent devant nous. On est tellement bouleversés que personne ne s'agenouille devant eux, ils ne s'en formalisent pas et s'approchent de Clarke.

Hécate : Médée, Achille on prend le relais votre temps est écoulé.

Achille : Je suis désolé (Disparaît)

Médée : Je le suis également. (Disparaît)

Je serre Clarke contre moi et d'un coup je me souviens, la demande en mariage. Elle m'a jeté un sort pour que je l'oubli, que je vive le cœur enfin en paix, je pleurs de plus belle ne pouvant me retenir, Roan semble en colère et regarde les Dieux qui viennent d'aparaitre.

Roan : Pourquoi vous ne faites rien ?

Morphée : Je comprends ta colère Prince, mais nos pouvoirs sont limités. Nous essayons de l'aider, son âme n'a pas encore rejoint le monde des morts.

Hécate : Les Moires sont décidés à lui donner du temps apparemment.

Hestia : Son âme il vous faut aller la récupérer.

Luna : Comment ?

Hestia : Nous avons unis nos pouvoirs pour la maintenir dans cet état, il vous faut partir au Royaumes d'Hadès.

Lexa : Comment ?

Hestia : Je vais vous ouvrir le passage, elle ne doit pas traverses le Styx. Une fois de l'autre côté nul ne peut revenir, le Royaume des enfers et en perdition depuis le sommeil d'Hadès.

Lexa : Je la ramènerai.

Octavia : Je viens.

Roan : Moi aussi.

Bellamy : Egalement.

Lexa : Persée, Luna retournez au château.

Persée : J'aimerai venir.

Luna : Moi aussi.

Lexa : J'ai besoin de vous, Luna tu dois diriger les Chevaliers en l'absence de Roan et Octavia. Et Persée le Royaume doit être protégé avec les Géants en liberté.

Morphée : J'ai fait ma part, je dois retourner dans mon Royaume. (Disparaît)

Hécate : Je dois rentrer également, tout dans les enfers n'est qu'illusions souvenez-vous en. (Disparaît)

Hestia : Aden devrait vous accompagner, ces pouvoirs serviront. Et un autre Demi-dieu serait précieux. (Claque des doigts)

Aden : Lex ?

Lexa : Aden écoute…

Aden : CLARKE NON ! (Se jette sur elle en pleurant)

Roan : On va la ramener gamin.

Octavia : On va la chercher.

Aden : Je ne comprends pas.

Hestia : Mon enfant écoute, Clarke n'est pas morte mais il vous faut aller chercher son âme avant qu'elle ne traverse le Styx.

Aden : Je viens avec vous.

Lexa : Aden tu pourrais ne pas revenir, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Aden : (Déterminé) Je viens.

Hestia ouvre alors les mains et un passage dans la montagne s'ouvre devant nous. Elle embrasse le front de Clarke tendrement.

Hestia : Je vais vous ramener dans votre Royaume Commandant, Princesse veillez bien sur Clarke.

Luna : Je ne la quitterai pas.

Hestia : Souvenez-vous, ne mangez ni ne buvez sinon vous serez bloquer là-bas.

Aden : Je connais les légendes je vais les guider.

Hestia claque des doigts et tous disparaissent dans un halo doré. On se lève tous, le regard dur et on se dirige vers le Royaume souterrains. Au moment de rentrer je serre les poings, je jure de la ramener.

Le monde souterrain est vraiment étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être constamment surveillée. Aden marche en tête déterminé, suivi de Roan et Octavia, Bellamy se met à ma hauteur et prend la parole.

Bellamy : Elle ne voudra peut être pas rentré tu sais.

Lexa : Pourquoi.

Bellamy : Son père, Nylah et le fait que tu vas te marier avec Costia ne va pas aider aussi.

Lexa : Elle reviendra, elle sait qu'on a besoin d'elle.

Bellamy : Lexa, il faudra lui donner plus que ça. Je connais Clarke elle est courageuse mais tout le monde finit par craquer un jour. Il va vraiment falloir que tu te décides une bonne fois pour toute.

Lexa : Elle reviendra, je ne partirai pas sans elle.

Roan : Préparez-vous, on a de la visite.

Je tourne la tête, pour voir deux monstres s'approcher de nous.

Aden : N'écoutez pas ce qu'ils racontent, c'est Peine et Panique les gardes du Seigneur Hadès. Ne les regardez pas dans les yeux sinon vous serez sous leur emprise.

Octavia : On passe comment ?

Bellamy : On court ?

Lexa : Non, on continu doucement à marcher.

Peine : Le petit Prince Roan a peur d'affronter sa famille ?

Roan : Je n'ai pas peur.

Aden : Ne lui parles pas Roan, continus à avancer.

Panique : Le Gardien du Royaume, ton cœur est sens dessus dessous, comment peut-on ignorer à ce point ses sentiments.

Lexa : Cela ne vous regarde en rien.

Aden : Lexa !

Peine : Ta mère, la Reine Nia est une femme intéressante, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle te terrifie autant ?

Roan : Je vous ai dit que je n'ai pas peur et cette femme n'est plus ma mère depuis longtemps.

Panique : Alors Gardien vas-tu ramener ta Princesse avec un cœur si incertain ?

Lexa : Mon cœur n'est pas incertain.

Panique : Regardes-moi Gardien et prouves le moi.

Aden : Lexa non !

Trop tard, je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de la créature et je suis immédiatement plongée dans mes pires souvenirs. Et le pire et sans doute la perte de Clarke, quand j'ai compris que je n'avais pas réussi à la protéger. Mais panique se trompe mon cœur n'est plus incertain. Pas depuis que j'ai enfin accepté, pas depuis que je sais que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans elle. J'affronte donc le regard de panique sans sourciller.

Panique : Laisse-les passer mon frère, la suite promet d'être intéressante.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je me sens vraiment bien, je sais que je suis dans le Royaume d'Hadès pourtant je ne suis pas triste. Je vais voir mon père et Nylah j'en suis sûre, ils doivent m'attendre. Je marche en suivant le chemin devant moi, mais mon cœur semble lourd, finalement je me retrouve devant Charon le passeur.

Charon : Tu ne peux encore monter, je reviendrais.

Je le regarde s'éloigner avec d'autres âmes sans comprendre, je finis par m'asseoir. Le temps n'a plus de prise sur moi, je pense à Jason j'aurai voulu le voir grandir. Est-ce que ça ira pour Roan ? Raven et Octavia vont me manquer, les blagues de Jasper et la gentillesse de Monty aussi. Lincoln, John, Wells et les autres aussi. Ma mère va être anéantit, Kane sera là pour elle je le sais. Aden finira son apprentissage avec son père, il prendra soin de lui et puis il y a Lexa et Anya qui veille sur lui. Lexa…..jamais je ne l'aurais laissé se sacrifier pour mon Royaume. Elle mérite de vivre heureuse, avec Costia et Aden. J'ai fait le bon choix mais juste une fois j'aurai aimé qu'elle me dise qu'elle aussi elle m'aime. C'est trop tard maintenant, mais je ne regrette pas.

Nylah : Tu penses trop Princesse.

Clarke : Nylah mais que fais-tu ici ?

Nylah : Je t'attendais, je sais que tu viendrais ici.

Clarke : (Se jette dans ses bras) Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurai du te sauver.

Nylah : C'est moi qui devais te protéger pas l'inverse, tu n'as rien à faire au Royaume des morts.

Clarke : J'ai sauvé le Royaume de Gaia.

Nylah : Tu t'es encore sacrifiée pour Lexa n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir pour mon Royaume, elle vient de se fiancer, elle a toute la vie devant elle.

Nylah : Ho Clarke, qu'as-tu fait encore ?

Clarke : Je lui ai fait oublier, je voulais qu'elle soit enfin en paix avec son cœur.

Nylah : C'est avec toi qu'elle sera en paix.

Clarke : Que fais-tu ici, pourquoi n'es-tu pas de l'autre côté ?

Nylah : Je t'attendais, tu ne dois pas traverser Clarke.

Clarke : Mais je pourrai être avec toi, et voir mon père pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller ?

Nylah : Ma Princesse, j'aimerai te garder pour l'éternité près de moi mais ton temps sur terre n'es pas encore finis. Tu as une quête à accomplir. Lexa va venir te chercher attend la.

Clarke : Je veux rester avec toi.

Nylah : Je suis restée de ce côté car je savais que ce jour viendrait, comme celui de ma mort.

Charon : Sorcière ton temps est écoulé, tu dois passer maintenant.

Clarke : Quoi, non restes avec moi stp.

Nylah : Je veillerai toujours sur toi, ne traverses pas. Attends les, Attend là !

Charon : Viens-tu Princesse ?

Clarke : Nylah laisses-moi venir.

Nylah : Tournes-toi ma Princesse.

Aden : Clarke non attends ne traverses pas stp.

Roan : Clarke reviens.

Bellamy : On va te ramener, le Royaume a besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi.

Octavia : Reviens, penses à Jason.

Je me saisis de la pièce de John et Charon me tend la main. Je regarde mes amis, ils pleurent.

Clarke : Ne pleurez pas, mon temps est fini.

Roan : Non écoutes moi, on ne gagnera pas la guerre sans toi. J'ai besoin de ma petite sœur près de moi pour affronter ma folle de famille. Reviens stp.

Aden : Clarke je t'en prie ne part pas, ne nous abandonne pas.

Clarke : Je suis bien là, je n'ai plus mal nulle part et je pourrais voir mon père. Et puis Nylah est là elle ma attendu pendant tout ce temps.

Charon : Montes-tu Princesse ?

Je souris à mes amis et vais pour poser la pièce dans la main de Charon….

Lexa : Clarke non, ne fais pas ça, reviens.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Parce que le Royaume a besoin de toi, Aden, Jason aussi. Qui nous guidera pendant la quête si tu n'es plus là ?

Clarke : Vous trouverez une solution je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante à ce que je rentre.

Lexa : Je t'aime (Pleurs) Je t'en supplie, reviens avec moi. Ne m'obliges pas à vivre cette vie sans toi, je t'en supplie reviens moi ma Princesse, je suis tellement désolée d'avoir était si aveugle.

Mon cœur s'est figé, Nylah me souris tristement et je me tourne complètement vers Lexa. Elle est à genou et pleure, Aden, Roan, Bellamy et Octavia la regarde complètement abasourdis. Je recule et m'avance vers elle, mon cœur est sur le point d'imploser tellement il cogne fort. Je glisse ma main sur la joue de Lexa et lui lève le menton, nos yeux s'accrochent et je lui souffle….

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi…..

Je comble la distance et on s'embrasse, jamais on ne s'est embrassé comme ça. C'est comme si nos âmes s'embrasaient d'un coup, un puissant Halo rouge nous entoure.

Charon : La Magie du Grand Amour, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas assisté à cela.

Nylah : Nous partons passeur, il est temps pour moi de reposer en paix. Sois heureuse ma Princesse, on se reverra.

Je n'entends que vaguement Nylah, la Magie nous transporte en dehors du Royaume d'Hadès et je m'évanouis.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Clarke !

Aden : Il faut rentrer au plus vite au château.

Roan : Appelle Pégase.

Je touche mon pendentif et Pégase apparaît devant moi.

Pégase : J'ai cru que vous ne reviendrez jamais, la barrière est sur le point de lâcher les 13 sont à bout de forces.

Octavia : Mais nous ne sommes partis qu'une journée ?

Pégase : Non Princesse, cela fait 3 mois.

Bellamy : QUOI ! Mais comment c'est possible ?

Pégase : Le temps est inexistant dans le Royaume d'Hadès. Grimpe Clarke doit réintégrer son corps au plus vite, la Guerre approche.

Je me saisis de la pièce de Clarke et la lance en l'air, John apparaît et il est soulagé de voir Clarke avec nous.

John : Par tous les Dieux il était temps.

Octavia : Tu peux nous ramener ?

Lexa : On se rejoint au château, allons-y Pégase.

Je garde l'âme de Clarke contre moi, elle ne pèse rien mais brille intensément. Je fonce vers le château, une fois arrivés je cours dans sa chambre et retrouve Luna et Raven.

Luna : Enfin !

Raven : Tu as réussi, je n'y croyais plus.

Je dépose délicatement l'âme de Clarke au-dessus de son corps et retiens mon souffle. Clarke ouvre doucement les yeux et me regarde.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Lexa : (Fronce les sourcils) C'est quoi ton dernier souvenir ?

Clarke : Toi évanouie et moi me vidant de mon sang.

Raven : Par l'enfer Clarke tu es complètement folle.

Luna : Je confirme oui. (Sourire)

 **POV Clarke :**

Je regarde Lexa, son regard a changé sur moi, encore une fois elle me regarde avec amour et je suis encore plus troublé. Ma mère déboule dans ma chambre et se jette dans mes bras, en me hurlant de ne plus jamais faire une chose pareil.

Abby : Merci Gardien, merci de l'avoir ramenée à la maison.

Clarke : Ramenée d'où ?

Persée : Par les Dieux Princesse, je suis ravi de vous revoir, Majesté le conseil est réuni ils vous attendent.

Abby : Viens les explications seront pour plus tard, la Guerre est à notre porte.

Clarke : Mais enfin je suis partie à peine quelques heures, qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Raven : Clarke cela fait trois mois que tu dors.

Clarke : QUOI ?

Abby : La barrière va céder il faut nous mettre en route au plus vite.

Clarke : Très bien, allons voir le conseil.

Je sors du lit mais mes jambes flanches, j'atterris dans les bras de Lexa qui me sourit tendrement.

Lexa : Doucement Princesse.

Je lance un sort de régénération et m'appuis sur Lexa, je ferme les yeux incapable d'affronter son regard si plein de…De quoi au juste ? Parce que je jurerai que c'était d'amour. Mais je dois encore prendre mes rêves pour des réalités, le sort finit je sors de ma chambre. Lexa sur mes talons, elle a toujours le même regard et cela me perturbe au-delà du raisonnable. Arrivée au conseil Kane me prend dans ses bras, Gustus et Titus s'incline et Anya me sourit.

Kane : Ne refais jamais cela.

Clarke : Désolé mon Oncle, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Raven : Je vais invoquer Chiron il t'expliquera mieux que nous.

L'anneau de Raven brille intensément et Chiron apparaît devant nous.

Chiron : Je suis ravi de vous revoir Maitre, nous faisons le maximum mais dans un mois la barrière cédera. Les géants sont entrains de forcer dessus. Il vous faudra au moins trois semaines pour arriver jusqu'à Azgeda avec l'armée il vous reste peu de temps.

Clarke : Très bien, une fois la barrière détruite je veux que les 13 protègent les différents Royaumes on ne sait jamais.

Chiron : Bien Maitre, je dois repartir pour aider.

Clarke : On arrive, tenez bon.

Chiron disparaît et ma mère me regarde, très bien c'est à moi de prendre les choses en mains.

Clarke : Général Gustus rassemblez les trois quart de la Garde noir, vous en prendrez le Commandement, Persée tu restes ici pour protéger le Royaume avec le reste de la Garde.

Gustus : Enfin un peu d'action. Mon fils je compte sur toi.

Persée : Bien père, Princesse je me charge de tout préparer.

Clarke : Ellios, tu commanderas toute ma garde qui nous accompagnera.

Ellios : Je vais les rassembler Princesse.

Clarke : Maitre Titus, tous les enchanteurs sont réquisitionnés. Seul resteront au château ceux qui maintiennent la barrière en place et vous.

Titus : Bien Princesse.

Clarke : Tous tes Chevaliers viennent aussi, prépares-les.

Roan : Je le ferai.

Clarke : Mon oncle vous rester au Royaume aves une partie des soldats. On ne sait jamais si des Géants reviennent.

Kane : Très bien.

Clarke : Anya, tu commanderas les soldats.

Anya : Bien Princesse je vais les rassembler.

Clarke : Lexa je vais invoquer les Héros une fois à Azgeda, tu prendras leur tête.

Lexa : Très bien.

Clarke : Préparez-vous, nous partons dans 3 jours.

Tous mes amis partent préparer la guerre et je reste seule avec ma Mère.

Abby : Tu dois cesser de te sacrifier ma fille, rien ne justifie que tu perdes la vie.

Clarke : Je suis désolée Maman je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis.

Abby : Jason est inconsolable tu devrais aller le voir.

Clarke : Mère que s'est-il passé ?

Abby : Tu étais pratiquement morte, les Déesses Hestia, Hécate et le Dieu Morphée ont gardé ton corps en sommeil. Lexa, Aden, Octavia, Roan et Bellamy sont partis chercher ton âme aux enfers et te ramener.

Clarke : Et j'ai dormis trois mois ?

Abby : Le temps est inexistant aux Enfers, estimes toi heureuse que ça ne soit pas trois ans.

Clarke : Comment m'ont-ils ramené ?

Abby : Il faudra leur demander.

Clarke : Très bien, je vais aller voir Jason.

Je souffle en sortant de la pièce, je ne me souviens de rien. Si c'est encore un coup du Dieu Morphée il va m'entendre. Je rentre dans ma chambre et Jason court vers moi.

Jason : Clarke !

Clarke : Whaou, tu as bien dit mon prénom ?

Emma : Il n'a fait que le répéter pendant que vous vous reposiez.

Clarke : Je suis fière de toi petit frère. (Prend dans ses bras)

Jason : Clarke plus dodo hein ?

Clarke : Non plus jamais, je reste veiller sur toi.

Jason : Câlin, câlin Clarke.

Clarke : Oui autant que tu veux.

Emma : Je vous le laisse un instant, je vais préparer toutes vos affaires pour votre départ.

Jason : Clarke enco patit ?

Clarke : Je reviendrai, il faut défendre le Royaumes des méchants.

Jason : Jason veni avec Clarke ?

Clarke : Non, tu restes pour veiller sur Maman.

Jason : Maman tiste quand Clarke dodo.

Clarke : Je sais, plus jamais je ne ferais dodo je te le promets.

(Toque à la porte)

Aden : (Me serre contre lui) Plus jamais, j'ai besoin de mes grandes sœurs près de moi.

Clarke : (Sourit) Je te le promet petit frère.

Aden : Je vous accompagne, j'ai 14 ans je suis assez grand maintenant.

Clarke : Non tu ne l'es pas, voilà ce que je te propose tu restes ici et je t'autorise à nous accompagner pendant la quête.

Aden : Vraiment ?

Clarke : Vraiment, qu'en dis-tu ?

Aden : J'ai ta promesse ?

Clarke : Oui !

Aden : J'accepte, merci.

Il me serre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et sors de la chambre tout content. Bien j'ai gagné un peu de temps, il va falloir que j'annonce la nouvelle à Lexa. Elle ne va pas être ravie mais il ne serait pas rester sans rien faire.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Cost, il faut qu'on parle.

Costia : Je sais Lexa, j'ai toujours su que ce moment arriverait, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout en te demandant de m'épouser.

Lexa : (Enlève sa bague) Tu sais que je t'aime, mais tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui t'aime de tout son être.

Costia : (Larmes) Comme toi avec Clarke n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Oui, je suis désolée mais je ne veux plus cacher ce que je ressens pour elle.

Costia : Je prends mes affaires, j'ai demandé une autre chambre. Soit heureuse avec elle, elle t'a attendue longtemps.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

Costia : C'est impossible Lex, (pose sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse) ne gâches pas tout avec Clarke maintenant.

Je vois Costia quitter ma chambre, avant de changer d'avis je me dirige vers la chambre de Clarke et tape à sa porte. Elle m'ouvre avec Jason dans les bras et je souris.

Lexa : Il faut qu'on parle Clarke.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21 :** De l'amour, encore de l'amour

 **Clarke 18 ans Lexa : 20 ans**

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Rentres, j'aimerai assez que tu m'expliques la situation.

Lexa : Salut, petit monstre.

Jason : Lexa câlin (Tend ses bras)

Lexa : (Le prend dans ses bras) Tu as drôlement grandis dis donc.

Clarke : Je vais dire à Emma de le récupérer on sera plus tranquilles pour parler.

Jason : Resté avec Clarke et Lexa, pas pati.

Lexa : Tu n'as qu'a le poser sur le lit, il ne nous dérangera pas si tu lui crées un sort d'illusion.

Je récupère Jason et le pose sur mon lit, d'un mouvement de poignet je lui crée son illusion préférée de Pégase et ses fils et je rejoins Lexa.

Clarke : Bon alors, comment vous m'avez ramené ?

Lexa : La Magie du Grand amour a aidé.

Clarke : Pardon ?

Lexa : Clarke, je ne suis plus avec Costia. J'en ai assez de lutter, je t'aime. Depuis le premier jour, depuis que nous sommes enfants. Mais je ne me croyais pas assez digne pour toi, et puis il y avait Costia. Mais quand tu es morte mon cœur a failli cesser de battre aussi. J'ai été stupide de lutter contre mes sentiments et je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup souffrir. Mais si tu veux toujours de moi je promets de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et même au delà, je t'aime et je refuse de vivre cette vie sans toi. Pardonnes-moi stp ?

Ok je suis aux champs Elysées il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Lexa me dit qu'elle m'aime moi, qu'elle me choisit moi. Je suis définitivement au Paradis.

Lexa : Dis quelque chose stp ?

Clarke : Par tout les Dieux il était plus que temps Lexa.

Je comble la distance qui nous sépare et l'embrasse, je sens Lexa sourire et répondre à mon baiser avec force. Je me décale à bout de souffle et serre Lexa contre moi en souriant.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi, depuis toujours et à jamais.

Jason : Bisou Jason aussi.

Clarke : Pas question elle est à moi petit monstre.

Lexa : Je suis à toi ?

Clarke : Parfaitement, je ne te laisserai plus jamais être loin de moi.

Lexa : Tu es à moi aussi. (Embrasse)

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, il aura fallut du temps mais je suis enfin avec elle. Ne voulant pas casser notre petite bulle de bonheur on reste le reste de l'après-midi dans ma chambre avec Jason. Emma viens en début de soirée récupérer mon petit frère et je reste seule avec Lexa, je suis lovée dans ses bras. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que dans ses bras et je sais avec certitude que jamais cela ne changera.

Lexa : A quoi tu penses ?

Clarke : Que ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien que dans tes bras.

Lexa : C'est réciproque, cela te gène si on attend un peu pour le dire à tout le monde ?

Clarke : Non je comprends tu viens de quitter Costia, tu ne veux pas la blesser plus.

Lexa : On le dit juste à nos plus proches amis, le reste peut attendre après la guerre ?

Clarke : Oui, on fera comme tu veux. On peut même rester enfermer dans ma chambre à vie si tu veux ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Je ne crois pas Princesse, mes pensées dériveraient un peu trop.

Je souris et lève mes barrières mentales, elles n'ont plus lieu d'être maintenant. J'imagine aisément de quoi parle Lexa et je l'observe intensément laissant mes pensées dériver sur son sublime corps.

Lexa : (Grogne) Ce n'est pas gentil Princesse, comment veux tu que je te résiste maintenant ?

Clarke : Tu as envie de me résister Gardienne ?

Pour toute réponse elle m'embrasse fougueusement, tellement de temps que j'attends ce moment. Dieux que je l'aime, jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela possible.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, et je vais te le prouver chaque jour dorénavant.

Lexa glisse ses mains sous ma tunique et un violent frisson me traverse le corps, tout en elle me fait perdre la tête. J'arrête de réfléchir et me laisse porter par les douces caresses de celle qui fait battre mon cœur depuis si longtemps. La nuit se passe ainsi, partageant une passion jamais assouvie et un amour si pur que mon cœur semble exploser à chaque caresse. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que l'on s'endort serrés l'une contre l'autre et le sourire aux lèvres.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je me réveille et mon sourire revient instantanément en voyant Clarke accrochée à moi. Cette nuit a été la plus belle de toute ma vie, jamais je n'ai ressenti pareil connexion c'était tout simplement magique. Je caresse la joue de ma Princesse, elle dort profondément et je n'ai pas le cœur à la réveiller. Je dépose un doux baiser dans son cou et rejoins ma chambre pour me préparer. Aden s'apprête à toquer à ma porte et se tourne vers moi.

Aden : Et Lex, c'est rare de ne pas te voir prête. Tu faisais quoi ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Je disais à Clarke que je l'aimais, et ma nuit fut assez mouvementée.

Aden : QUOI ? Beurk épargnes-moi les détails je n'ai pas envie de vous imaginer, vous êtes mes sœurs tout de même.

Lexa : Tu voulais me voir ?

Aden : Non mais attend c'est tout ? Donc Costia ?

Lexa : Fini, ça a été dur mais nécessaire.

Aden : Vous êtes ensembles maintenant ?

Lexa : Oui, mais pour le moment seuls nos proches serons au courant.

Aden : Avec le sourire que tu tires ils ne vont pas être dupes longtemps. (Rire moqueur)

Lexa : Après la guerre on annoncera notre relation officiellement.

Aden : (Serre dans mes bras) Je suis contente pour vous, mais vraiment tu as rendu les choses bien compliquées.

Lexa : Tu as raison mais maintenant ce n'es plus le cas, alors tu voulais me voir pourquoi ?

Aden : Je ne viens pas avec vous à la guerre, mais en contre partie je participe à la quête.

Lexa : Très bien, mais seulement si je te juge apte à nous suivre.

Aden : Clarke n'a pas émis de condition.

Lexa : Moi je le fait, à prendre ou à laisser ?

Aden : Très bien j'accepte. En attendant t'as intérêt de revenir, vous avez tous intérêt de revenir. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner au Royaume d'Hadès vous chercher.

Lexa : Promis, je vais me préparer on se voit plus tard si tu veux.

Aden : D'accord à plus tard.

Je file me préparer et pars m'entrainer un peu avant d'organiser les effectifs avec Persée.

Persée : Tu sembles drôlement joyeuse ?

Lexa : Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ?

Persée : Craches le morceau !

Lexa : Clarke !

Persée : Il était temps…..

Lexa : Oui en effet, seuls nos amis proches sont au courant pour le moment. On fera une annonce après la guerre, je ne veux pas brusquer les choses.

Persée : Lexa cela fait des années que tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez, il n'y a que vous pour compliquer une chose aussi évidente. Je suis content de savoir que je suis un ami proche.

Lexa : Tu en doutais ?

Persée : Pas vraiment, je suis heureux pour vous.

Lexa : Merci, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'arrêter de sourire.

Persée : Justement en parlant d'amour je vais me marier.

Lexa : Vraiment ? Avec qui je ne savais même pas que tu fréquentais quelqu'un !

Persée : Elle s'appelle Elléa, elle est dresseuse de chevaux. On se fréquente depuis peu de temps, mais j'ai su au premier regard que c'était la bonne.

Lexa : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, je suis heureuse pour toi.

Persée : Est-ce que tu penses que si je demandais à Clarke de nous marier elle acceptera ? (Inquiet)

Lexa : Je peux t'assurer que oui.

Persée : Avec la guerre qui arrive on pensait le faire demain, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver même si cette fois ci je reste au Royaume.

Lexa : Et bien parlons-en à table, on va t'organiser un magnifique Mariage. Tu as déjà choisi tes témoins ?

Persée : Ellios et toi si tu le veux bien ?

Lexa : Je suis très touchée, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Persée : Mon Père a donné sa bénédiction, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je vais prévenir Clarke, la connaissant elle ne va pas faire les choses à moitié.

Je pars sourire plaqué aux lèvres, décidément je n'ai jamais autant sourit de ma vie. Je tombe sur Luna et mon sourire s'agrandit et je la prends dans mes bras fortement.

Luna : Que de bonne humeur, tu brilles cela fait mal aux yeux. (Sourire)

Lexa : Très drôle, je suis heureuse c'est tout.

Luna : Il était plus que temps que tu ouvres les yeux, je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à lui briser une nouvelle fois le cœur sinon amie ou pas je te file une correction dont tu te souviendras.

Lexa : Depuis quand défends tu autant Clarke ?

Luna : Depuis qu'elle enchaine les sacrifices pour te sauver, et puis au fil des années elle a gagné tout mon respect et mon admiration. C'est une amie qui m'est toute aussi précieuse que toi. Donc si tu te refermes comme une huitre encore une fois et la fait souffrir je te cogne jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles à nouveau.

Lexa : Message reçut, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je compte bien lui prouver que je l'aime jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Luna : Tant mieux, tu la cherches ?

Lexa : Oui, tu sais où elle est ?

Luna : Avec Ellios et Anya elle gère les directives de sa Garde et de l'armée.

Lexa : Super merci, on se voit au repas ?

Luna : Oui, et Lex je suis heureuse pour vous vraiment.

Lexa : Merci.

Je pars le cœur encore plus léger, il faut que j'arrête de sourire comme ça les gens commencent à me regarder bizarrement…

 **POV Clarke :**

Je me suis réveillée tard, Lexa était déjà partit. Au souvenir de cette nuit passée j'enfouie ma tête dans son oreiller et respire son odeur encore bien présente. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie, j'en suis même sûre. Après m'être rapidement préparé je pars rejoindre ma mère et Jason pour le petit déjeuner. Ma mère me souris et j'embrasse mon frère et mon oncle lui aussi présent.

Kane : Tu resplendis, peut-on en connaitre la raison ?

Jason : Lexa !

Abby : (Rires) Je suis à peu près sûre qu'il a raison.

Clarke : Tu n'es qu'un horrible petit traitre.

Jason : Clarke câlin (Tend ses mains vers moi).

Clarke : Tu essaies de m'amadouer maintenant après cette trahison ?

Jason : (Air de chien battu) Câlin, bisou ?

Ne pouvant absolument pas lui résister quand il fait cette tête je le prends dans mes bras et le chatouille.

Jason : (Eclate de rire) Aette, aette !

Clarke : Vengeance, cela t'apprendra à me trahir. (Chatouille à nouveau)

Kane : Ces deux là se sont trouvé ils sont absolument pareil.

Abby : Tu as raison.

Je lève la tête, ma mère vient de tutoyer mon Oncle devant moi. Il semble lui aussi étonné et regarde tendrement ma mère. Je souris, ma mère ne pourrait pas trouver meilleur homme que lui après mon père.

Abby : Donc Lexa hein ?

Clarke : (Rougis) C'est récent, on pensait l'annoncer après la guerre. Vous approuvez ?

Kane : Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission Clarke.

Clarke : Mais ton avis est très important pour moi, tu es de ma famille au même titre que ma mère ou Jason.

Kane : (Larme) Dans ce cas, tu as ma bénédiction. Nul ne devrait lutter contre son grand amour.

Abby : Tu as la mienne aussi, Lexa est tout à fait digne de toi.

Clarke : Merci.

Jason : Clarke aime Lexa.

Clarke : Tu as raison petit frère, je l'aime.

Après ce déjeuner fort en émotion je me dirige vers le bureau d'Ellios pour voir où il en est. Je le trouve, avec Anya, penchés sur des dizaines de documents.

Clarke : Besoin d'aide ?

Ellios : Avec plaisir, ça va tu as complètement récupéré ?

Clarke : Oui ne t'en fait pas.

Anya : C'est quoi ce sourire niais ?

Clarke : Ta sœur !

Anya : Il était temps, il a fallu que tu meures pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux bonjour la perspicacité.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu es dure.

Ellios : On m'explique ?

Anya : Ma sœur a enfin avoué ses sentiments à Clarke.

Ellios : Par les Dieux il était en effet plus que temps.

Clarke : Seul nos amis et famille proches sont au courant pour le moment, on fera une annonce après la guerre.

Ellios : Je suis très heureux pour vous.

Anya : Moi aussi, même si pour moi cela ne change pas grand-chose. Tu fais déjà partit de ma famille depuis longtemps.

Clarke : (Larme) Merci, je ressens la même chose pour Aden et Toi.

Après ce moment on se concentre sur la préparation de la guerre, les vivres, le matériel, l'effectif tout y passe. Les 12 Royaumes s'étant unis pour vaincre Azgeda le travail d'organisation et à s'arracher les cheveux sur la tête. Je souris soudain, Lexa arrive je le sens. Je me tourne alors vers la porte sous le regard interrogatif d'Anya et Ellios. Lexa apparaît alors devant la porte et mon souris s'agrandit quand je croise son regard.

Anya : Plus besoin d'un sort de localisation avec vous deux on dirait.

Ellios : Comment as-tu su ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, je l'ai senti arriver.

Lexa : De quoi parlez-vous ?

Anya : Ta compagne s'est retournée avant même que tu n'arrives.

Lexa : (Sourire) J'en déduis que vous êtes au courant ?

Ellios : Il était temps, cela était plus qu'évident.

Anya : Je ne te le fait pas dire, si tu débloques à nouveau je te cogne.

Lexa : (Sourire) Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me frapper ?

Anya : Car Clarke t'aime trop pour faire ne serais ce qu'une chose qui puisse te faire souffrir.

Clarke : (Rougis) Qui voulais te taper ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Luna, elle m'a tenu à peu près le même discours plus tôt.

Clarke : (Sourire) Te voilà prévenue, mais je ne crains rien je le sais.

Elle s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse, Ellios siffle et Anya sourit. Je me glisse dans ses bras, à peine quelques heures et je suis déjà en manque d'elle, je deviens une vrai guimauve c'est navrant.

Lexa : (Me serre contre elle) Je suis venu t'annoncer une grande nouvelle.

Clarke : Ha oui ?

Lexa : Persée va se marier. Il aimerait faire cela demain si c'est possible.

Clarke : Il se marie avec Elléa je suppose ?

Lexa : Tu étais au courant ?

Clarke : Je connais tout le personnel du Château, j'ai bien vu comment ils se regardaient. On va lui organiser le plus beau des Mariages. Je vais chercher Raven et Octavia pour m'aider.

Lexa : Oui d'accord on se retrouve pour le repas ?

Clarke : Oui, à plus tard. (L'embrasse)

Je file avant de ne jamais pouvoir quitter ses bras et après un dernier sourire je me lance à la recherche de mes amies. Mon sourire toujours vissé aux lèvres je tombe d'abord sur Raven, je lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et je lui saute dans les bras.

Raven : (Rire) Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Clarke : Rav je suis trop heureuse et je t'aime comme une sœur tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Raven : (Sourire) Ok tu es complètement mordue, mais moi aussi je t'aime.

Clarke : J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie, c'était magique. Elle est magique, et forte, courageuse, intelligente et….

Raven : Ca va j'ai compris, Lexa est parfaite. (Sourire) Il était temps, mais d'abord tu te calmes et tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails.

Je ris et pendant 1 heure je lui raconte tout, lui apprenant le mariage de Persée elle saute de joie.

Raven : Je suis horriblement jalouse de tout ce bonheur, mais bon je sais que tu as entendu cela longtemps alors je te laisse profiter un peu. Mais si elle fait verser ne serai-ce qu'une larme sur tes joues je la pulvérise.

Clarke : Rav, je l'aime et elle m'aime. Je sais que tout ira bien maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Raven : Et si on trouvait Octavia pour tout organiser pour Persée ?

Clarke : Bonne idée.

On file et on finit par trouver Octavia, avec Lincoln comme d'habitude. Incroyable que ces deux là ne sortent toujours pas ensemble, c'est pourtant évident qu'ils s'aiment.

Lincoln : Bonjour Clarke, je suis vraiment contente de te voir de retour parmi nous.

Clarke : Merci Linc, je suis ravie d'être là.

Lincoln : Je vois ça, tu semble rayonner.

Octavia : En faite tu rayonnes vraiment, ton halo doré t'entoure.

Raven : Lexa !

Lincoln : Ce n'est pas trop tôt, elle aura mis du temps.

Clarke : Tu ferais mieux de te taire sur la lenteur pour déclarer ses sentiments.

Lincoln rougit et j'éclate de rire avec Raven. Octavia nous regarde ne comprenant rien.

Octavia : Super, après le passage aux Enfers je me doutais que ça ne tarderait pas.

Clarke : J'aurai aimé m'en souvenir.

Octavia : Demandes-lui de te raconter, j'ai rarement vu une déclaration aussi belle.

Clarke : Tant que ça ?

Octavia : Oui, je suis trop jalouse. Alors de quoi vous vouliez nous parler.

Raven : Persée va se marier, on a besoin d'aide pour tout organiser.

Octavia : Super, c'est pour quand ?

On parle donc pendant plus de deux heures de différentes choses, l'heure du repas arrive et on se dirige vers la salle du banquet. Mes yeux se posent de suite sur Lexa, je me retiens de ne pas me jeter à son cou, Raven et Octavia rigolent.

Octavia : (Rire) Ton halo va exploser, calmes toi tu irradies carrément là.

Clarke : Désolé je ne sais pas pourquoi ça fait cela ?

Raven : L'amour, de plus tu es un Demi-dieu, regardes Lexa elle est au même point que toi.

Clarke : (Sourire) Cela va être problématique pour cacher le fait que nous sommes ensemble.

Octavia : Il n'y a qu'à vous que vous cachiez vos sentiments, tout le monde ici le sait déjà.

Je vois Roan, Jasper et Monty rigoler en nous désignant, je souris bon tant pis pour l'annonce officielle. Je vérifie que Costia n'est pas là et file embrasser ma petite amie qui referme ses bras autour de moi dans un soupir.

Lexa : Par tout les Dieux que tu m'as manqués.

Clarke : Toi aussi, je pense qu'on peut oublier l'annonce officielle. Ma mère nous a donné sa bénédiction si tu te pose la question.

Lexa : Pourquoi nos halos réagissent à ce point ?

Clarke : La magie du Grand Amour je suppose. Désolée je ne sais pas contrôler cela, je suppose que ça finira par se calmer.

Lexa : Ma Magie déborde, et mon énergie on dirait qu'elle est sans limite.

Clarke : Moi aussi. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout ?

Je suis toujours dans les bras de Lexa quand Roan me soulève du sol et me prend dans ses bras.

Roan : Je suis content, tu mérites d'être heureuse petite sœur.

Lexa : Je sais si je lui fais du mal tu me pulvérises, je suis au courant. (Sourire)

Roan : En faite j'allais vous demander de prendre bien soin l'une de l'autre mais ce que tu viens de dire est aussi valable. (Sourire)

On rit et on s'assoit bientôt rejoint par le reste de nos amis, Persée s'avance timidement vers moi.

Clarke : Et bien c'est quoi cet air timide ?

Lexa : Mon cœur laisse le parler.

Qu'elle m'appelle comme cela devant tout le monde me rajoute une dose de joie supplémentaire, je souris et rapporte mon attention sur Persée qui se balance d'un pied sur l'autre devant moi.

Persée : Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de nous marier Elléa et Moi ?

Clarke : Moi ? Tu es sur, je n'ai jamais fait cela. Bien que j'en ai le pouvoir en tant que Princesse.

Persée : Oui j'aimerai vraiment que ce soit toi, ça serait un grand honneur.

Clarke : (Sourit) L'honneur est pour moi Commandant. J'accepte votre demande et vous souhaite tous mes vœux.

Persée : (S'incline, larme) Merci Princesse !

On parle avec animation, Lexa a glissé sa main dans la mienne et ne semble pas décidée à me lâcher pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle s'amuse à faire de petits cercles sur l'intérieur de mon poignet qui ce qui me déclenche des frissons à chaque fois. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur la conversation avec Roan mais je commence à avoir vraiment chaud.

Clarke : (Murmure) Lex arrêtes.

Lexa : (Murmure) Je n'ai pas envie Princesse.

Je penche ma tête et lui glisse à l'oreille dans un murmure….

Clarke : Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas immédiatement je vais te faire l'amour devant tous nos amis.

Elle cesse d'un coup ses caresses et ses yeux s'assombrissent de désir, satisfaite de mon petit effet je reprends ma conversation. Je ris en voyant Lexa peiner à reprendre le fil de la discussion et glisse ma main sur sa cuisse dans un mouvement de va et viens. Elle pique un fard monstre et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver adorable, elle bloque ma main sous la table et me regarde intensément. Ma température corporelle doit friser les quarante degrés et je déglutis avec peine. Nos amis ne nous prêtent plus du tout attention, sans doute ont-ils remarqué notre inattention à leurs égards. Je saisis la main de Lexa et claque des doigts, on se retrouve dans ma chambre que je verrouille d'un geste du poignet.

Lexa : J'ai tellement envie de toi ma Princesse.

Je fonds sur sa bouche, jamais je n'ai ressenti une telle envie. Nos vêtements volent rapidement, nos bouches ne se quittent plus et on atterrit avec fracas sur le lit en riant.

Clarke : Tu es tellement belle, cela devrait être interdit d'être si magnifique.

Lexa : (Rougis) Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ?

Clarke : Je t'aime tellement, jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, et tu n'auras plus jamais à le découvrir. Je resterai toujours avec toi, je vais passer ma vie à m'excuser de t'avoir fait autant attendre.

Les heures suivantes furent le témoin de notre amour, à de nombreuses reprises. On finit par se rhabiller mais on reste lovées l'une contre l'autre.

Clarke : Racontes-moi comment tu m'as ramenée ?

Lexa : Tu semblais décidée à traverser pour rejoindre Nylah et ton père. Malgré ce que les autres te disaient, je ne savais plus quoi faire alors je t'ai avoué mes sentiments en pleurant. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir ma vie sans toi, tu t'es arrêtée et m'as embrassée. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais aussi et un Halo rouge vif nous a entouré, Charon a dit Magie du Grand Amour. La magie nous a emmenés devant l'entrée et tu t'es évanouie.

Clarke : J'aimerai me souvenir de tout cela.

Lexa : Je te la raconterai encore et encore, je te dirai tous les jours ces mêmes mots.

Clarke : Tant que mon cœur bâtera il t'appartiendra, et une fois la fin de notre vie arrivée mon âme restera près de toi.

Lexa : Je t'aime Clarke.

Clarke : Je t'aime encore plus Lexa.

On s'embrasse encore et le fameux Halo Rouge nous entoure, on sourit en continuant à nous embrasser.

(Halo Doré)

On sursaute toutes les deux en même temps et on tourne la tête pour voir un couple de Dieux magnifiques se tenant la main en nous souriant. On se dépêche de se lever et de s'agenouiller devant eux. La Déesse caresse ma joue tendrement, elle laisse couler une larme. Je ne savais pas que les Dieux pouvaient pleurer ?

Psyché : Relèves toi ma fille tu n'as pas à t'agenouiller devant moi. Toi non plus Lexa, je suis Psyché la Déesse des Âmes.

Cupidon : Et moi Cupidon, nous sommes tes parents.

Clarke : (Ecarquille les yeux) Pardon ?

Cupidon : Oui ma fille, je suis ton père. J'ai de nombreux enfants mais tu es spéciale pour nous, votre amour ressemble beaucoup au notre.

Psyché : Grâce à votre amour vous nous avez réveillés, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir si belle et épanouie.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Cupidon : Nous sommes tellement fiers de toi, l'amour a toujours guidé tes pas. Il n'y a pas de plus grande force dans l'univers, même les 12 grand Dieux ne peuvent y échapper.

Lexa : Pardon Déesse, Seigneur mais vous êtes tous les deux des Dieux. Qu'est ce que ça fait de Clarke au juste ?

Psyché : Elle est un Demi-dieu de part ses parents mortels, mais peut prétendre à une place dans l'olympe à nos cotés à sa mort si elle continue ses exploits.

Clarke : (S'assoit) L'Olympe !

Cupidon : Oui ma fille, je suis terriblement fier de toi. Tu es de loin notre enfant favori depuis ta naissance, nous t'avons protégée des Titans au mieux. Mais avec l'éveil de votre amour, tu seras une cible de choix dorénavant, comme toi Lexa.

Lexa : Nos Halos dorés semblent exploser c'est normal ?

Psyché : C'est la bénédiction de votre amour, elle s'estompera mais plus aucune protection ne peut cacher votre nature divine, mais vous êtes en âge de vous défendre maintenant.

Clarke : Pourquoi apparaître maintenant ? J'aime Lexa depuis toujours ?

Cupidon : Mais jamais vous n'aviez avoué vos sentiments si clairement l'une à l'autre.

Lexa : Il se passe quoi maintenant ?

Psyché : Tu as déjà hérité de ma Magie des âmes, la Déesse Hestia n'a fait que la réveiller. Mais je vais t'apprendre à complètement la contrôler approche.

Je regarde Lexa assez paniquée, elle me sourit et me prend la main. Ce geste me rassure grandement et je m'approche de la Déesse. Je n'ai jamais était aussi impressionné avec les autres Dieux et Déesses c'est bizarre. Cupidon me regarde avec tant d'amour que je suis tout de suite rassurée. Dans les yeux de la Déesse je ne vois que bonté et amour et je finis de m'avancer complètement sereine. Elle m'embrasse le front et mon Halo doré explose dans toute la chambre, Lexa ne m'a pas lâché la main et me regarde avec admiration.

Psyché : Approches Lexa je vais aussi te faire un présent, désormais tu sauras toujours si Clarke est en danger. Tu pourras apparaître auprès d'elle quand bon te semble et vous pouvez communiquer par la pensée facilement. Ces dons tu les avais déjà plus ou moins mais grâce à moi tu pourras parfaitement les contrôler et toi aussi ma fille.

Lexa s'approche alors de la Déesse et reçoit à son tour un baiser sur le front, son halo s'illumine et elle me regarde en souriant. Plus aucune de ses pensés ne m'échappe et inversement.

Cupidon : Et moi je t'offre une copie de mon Arc, il à le pouvoir de faire naitre l'amour comme la haine quand tu tire tes flèches. Une fois désigné aucuns mortels ou Dieux ne peux échapper à ton tir.

Je vois un arc apparaître, il est tout simplement magnifique. Je m'en saisis doucement et un carquois remplit de flèches apparaît dans mon dos.

Clarke : Merci pour tous ces présents merveilleux.

Cupidon : J'ai aussi un présent pour toi Lexa, approche voici un bracelet te permettant d'invoquer mes anges de l'amour à volonté. Ils sont tous dotés de pouvoirs fabuleux comme moi, ils peuvent faire naitre l'amour ou la haine selon tes choix.

Lexa : Merci Seigneur, je vous promets de toujours veiller sur Clarke.

Psyché : Nous n'en doutons pas un seul instant.

Cupidon : Nous devons partir, mais nous veillons sur vous. (Disparaît)

Clarke : Est-ce que je peux dire que vous êtes enfin….

Psyché : Tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne le veux pas, la Reine Abby ne t'en voudra pas. C'est aussi ta mère, puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ?

Lexa me sourit et me lâche la main, je m'approche de la Déesse et elle me serre contre elle. Si j'avais encore un doute sur le fait que ce soit ma mère je n'en ai plus aucun. Différente des étreintes avec ma Mère cela reste une étreinte qu'une Mère donne à sa fille avec tout son amour. Une larme glisse sur ma joue, je me sens tellement aimée en ce moment c'est merveilleux.

Psyché : Nous nous reverrons mon enfant, tu es en sécurité près de Lexa. (Disparaît)

Lexa : Je vais devoir t'appeler Déesse tu crois ?

Clarke : (Souris) N'importe quoi !

Lexa : Je ne suis pas étonnée que tu sois la fille du Dieu de l'amour.

Clarke : Ha non ?

Lexa : Depuis que tu es enfant tous tes gestes ont été guidés par ce sentiment.

Clarke : Je suis encore un peu sous le choc, je suppose que tu as ressenti pareil quand tu as appris qui était ton père ?

Lexa : Oui, il faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer. Par contre il va falloir attendre avant de sortir nos Halos sont un peu trop brillants en ce moment.

Clarke : Tu as une idée pour t'occuper je présume (Regard provocateur)

Lexa : (Rire) Ce n'est pas comme ça que nos halos diminueront.

Je souffle, tant pis je pose mon arc et saute dans mon lit en fermant les yeux. Si je m'attendais à cela, comment je vais l'annoncer à nos amis ? Et ma Mère, je ne veux pas la rendre triste. Je sens Lexa se glisser près de moi et je me faufile dans ses bras toujours les yeux fermés.

Lexa : Nos amis ne diront rien, je suis pratiquement sur que la plupart ne serons pas étonné. Quand à ta Mère, elle reste ta Mère rien ne changera cela.

Clarke : Il va être difficile de te cacher des choses avec cette connexion permanente entre nous.

Lexa : Tu comptes m'ensorceler à nouveau ?

Clarke : Bien sur que non pourquoi ?

Lexa : Alors que voudrais-tu me cacher ?

Clarke : Rien, tu as raison.

Lexa : Regarde on ne brille plus, il serait judicieux de descendre avent que l'envie de te faire l'amour ne me reprenne.

Clarke : (Rire) Très bien, allons manger tu m'as épuisée et ouvert grandement l'appétit.

Lexa : (Air séducteur) De quel appétit parle-t-on ?

Clarke : (Sourit) Tu es infernal, viens sortons avant que je ne fasse disparaître ce petit sourire victorieux de tes lèvres en te faisant crier mon nom.

Je me lève et lui vole un baiser la laissant sur place, je ris en l'entendant râler pendant qu'elle me rejoint.

Lexa : Tu me le payeras Princesse.

Clarke : Je tremble de peur, Capitaine (Sourire)

Lexa me colle contre le mur dans le couloir et m'embrasse alors les yeux remplis d'envie, par l'enfer ce n'est vraiment pas flair play de faire cela.

Lexa : Vengeance Princesse (Se recule)

On éclate de rire et c'est main dans la main qu'on rejoint nos amis pour un repas. Octavia et Raven me kidnappent et m'emmènent loin de ma guerrière.

Octavia : Vraiment très discrète votre évasion ce midi.

Raven : Maintenant tu vas être obligée de tout nous raconter et n'oublies pas les détails.

Lexa : (Mental) Tu n'as pas intérêt Princesse.

Clarke : (Mental) (Rire) Je t'aime.

Je lève une puissante barrière et je vois Lexa de loin froncer les sourcils en me regardant. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et fait semblant de tout raconter à mes amies.

Clarke : Je sais qui sont mes parents.

Raven : Le Roi Jack et la Reine Abby, merci de cette information capitale.

Clarke : Très drôle Rav, je suis aussi la fille de la Déesse Psyché et du Dieu Cupidon.

Octavia : Cela ne m'étonne même pas, comment le sais tu ?

Raven : Le Dieu de l'amour, il est aussi beau que raconte la légende ?

Clarke : Ils sont magnifiques tous les deux, ils sont apparus dans ma chambre quand j'étais avec Lexa.

Raven : J'espère que vous étiez habillées.

Octavia : J'imagine que c'était le cas sinon elle ne nous le raconterait pas. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Bref j'ai hérité de la Déesse le don de contrôler complètement ma Magie des Ames et du Dieu une copie de son Arc, j'ai peu de chance de manquer ma cible maintenant.

Octavia : Tu ne veux pas tirer une flèche à Lincoln pour qu'il tombe enfin amoureux de moi ?

Raven : Je pense que c'est inutile de gâcher une flèche pour une chose si évidente.

Clarke : (Souris) Cupidon a aussi offert à Lexa un bracelet pouvant invoquer une armée d'anges de l'amour.

Octavia : Demain ça pourrait nous être utile.

Lexa : Quoi donc ? (Prend Clarke par la taille)

Clarke : Je te manque déjà ?

Lexa : Oui !

Raven : Ha l'amour !

Octavia : (Sourit) On se disait que ton bracelet servirait demain, à un mariage rien de tel que des petits cupidons répandant encore plus d'amour non ?

Lexa : Très bonne idée, il y a des personnes qui ont besoin d'un coup de pouce à mon avis.

Raven : Monty et Harper, Jasper et Maya et je ne parle même pas d'Octavia et Lincoln des années qu'ils se tournent autour sans rien tenter.

Clarke : Du calme, certaines choses prennent du temps mais le résultat n'en est que plus appréciable, crois moi.

Octavia : (Rire) Merci pour l'image sympa.

Raven : Vu comment elles se dévorent des yeux tu pensais qu'elles faisaient quoi au juste ?

Lexa : Ok avant que cette discussion ne dérape encore plus je vous enlève Clarke, il est temps de manger un peu.

Pour une fois je mange à la table de ma Mère avec Lexa, à dire vrai j'ai vraiment du mal à la lâcher. Mes yeux se posent sur Costia, mon cœur se serre un peu. Elle semble aller bien, sentant sans doute mon regard sur elle, elle tourne la tête dans notre direction et me fait un discret sourire. Je lui rend et elle se replonge dans une conversation avec Echo et Maya, Lexa qui n'a rien perdu de mes pensées attrape ma main sous la table et la serre.

Clarke : Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as aimé si longtemps c'est vraiment une femme formidable.

Lexa : Oui, mais mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu malgré cela.

Clarke : Ne te sens pas si coupable, nous sommes toutes les deux fautives dans cette histoire. Nylah m'aimait autant que Costia t'aime, je l'ai fait, j'en suis sûre, beaucoup souffrir aussi.

Lexa : Aux Enfers elle est partit en paix, je te le jure.

Clarke : Je sais oui, je le ressens je ne peux t'expliquer comment ?

Lexa : Le coté Déesse de l'amour qui parle en toi sans doute.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas une Déesse.

Lexa : Non, mais leur fille. Avec ma magie du cœur je ressens toute les émotions dans cette pièce et tu sais ce que je remarque le plus ?

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : ils t'aiment et te respectent tous.

Clarke : C'est réciproque. (Sourire)

Lexa : Mais personne ne t'aime plus que moi ?

Clarke : C'est sur ça ? (Regard taquin) Je peux te citer des noms, laisses moi réfléchir.

Lexa : (Regard dur) Personne Princesse, tu es à moi et à jamais.

Clarke : (Regard tendre) Tu sais bien que oui, je ne faisais que te taquiner.

Lexa se détend de suite et je ris, comment elle peut encore douter que je l'aime.

Lexa : Je ne doute pas de toi, mais des autres mon cœur.

Clarke : Il n'y aura jamais que toi dans mon cœur Lexa. (Pose ma main sur sa joue)

Le repas finit dans les rires et les gestes tendres échangés entre nous. Costia est venu nous voir pour nous dire qu'elle était heureuse pour nous. Le moment n'était pas bizarre, elle était sincère et cela nous a profondément touchées. On finit par rejoindre ma chambre une nouvelle fois main dans la main, n'ayant aucune envie de se lâcher.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je pense que la chambre d'à coté ne va plus servir.

Lexa : Oui, il semblerait.

Clarke : Il faut dormir, demain nous avons le mariage à préparer et le reste des préparatifs pour partir contre Azgeda.

Lexa : (Regard de prédateur) Tu as sommeil ?

Clarke : Tu es insatiable. (Sourire)

Lexa : Plus jamais je ne me passerai de toi, plus jamais je ne dormirai loin de toi.

Clarke : Tu n'as absolument pas envie de dormir là (Rires)

Lexa : Non je l'avoue.

Lexa me plaque contre le mur et me soulève en m'embrassant, je ris et répond à son baiser en enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Notre nuit fut une nouvelle fois courte mais c'est le sourire aux lèvres que nous nous endormions. Le matin arrive trop vite, Lexa m'embrasse l'épaule pour me réveiller et je la regarde amoureusement.

Clarke : Bonjour mon étoile.

Lexa : Bonjour mon cœur. Il faut se lever, je vais m'occuper de la guerre et toi du Mariage ça te va ?

Clarke : Oui, mais d'abord (claque des doigts) Petit-déjeuner au lit.

Lexa : J'approuve complètement Princesse.

On mange avec appétit et on se prépare rapidement, j'embrasse une dernière fois Lexa et pars rejoindre Octavia et Raven pour tout préparer. J'ai obtenu des terres pour Persée et Elléa de ma mère, ils auront besoin d'un endroit à eux pour élever leurs enfants maintenant. Arrivée dans les jardins, je regarde émerveillée autour de moi. Malgré qu'on soit en hiver il ne fait pas froid du tout grâce aux feux magiques qui brulent un peu partout. Des centaines de fleurs décorent les chaises et tables disposées derrière une arche remplie de roses rouges. Octavia et Raven nous rejoignent pour finir les détails, tout doit être parfait pour ce soir. Je commence à stresser, je suis sensée les marier et je n'ai pratiquement aucune idée de ce que je dois dire.

Lexa : (Mental) Tu laisses parler ton cœur mon amour et tout ira bien.

Clarke : (Mental) Je veux juste que tout sois parfait.

Lexa : (Mental) N'oublies pas de qui tu es la fille, tout se passera bien.

Clarke : (Mental) Merci ma guerrière.

Lexa : (Mental) J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme cela, et aussi étoile. D'ailleurs pourquoi Etoile ?

Clarke : (Mental) Car tu illumines ma vie telle une étoile.

Lexa : (Mental) Comment veux tu que je me concentre avec ce genre de phrases ?

Clarke : (Mental) On se voit plus tard.

Je sens Lexa soupirer et je souris, je finis de préparer tout et la journée passe très vite. Il est bientôt l'heure et je file jusqu'à ma chambre pour me changer, voulant faire une surprise à Lexa je lève mes barrières en lui interdisant d'entrer. J'enfile une robe rouge, elle est ouverte dans le dos et sur le côté, elle semble briller comme un millier d'étoile. Emma me tresse les cheveux et me dit à quel point je suis magnifique. Une fois prête je sors de ma chambre pour rejoindre les jardins, tous mes amis se sont mis sur le 31. Je baisse mes barrières mentales et cherche Lexa dans la foule….

Lexa : Tu es magnifique Princesse.

Je souris en me retournant et manque de m'étouffer devant la ténue de Lexa…. Elle a mis une robe noir ouverte elle aussi sur le dos et le coté. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi belle, jamais je ne l'ai désirée aussi fort qu'à ce moment-là. Je vois dans les yeux de Lexa qu'elle pense exactement la même chose pour moi et je me colle dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Clarke : Si ce n'était pas moi qui les mariais nous serions déjà dans la chambre, tu es sublime.

Lexa : (rire) Profites en, tu ne me verras pas souvent comme cela.

Clarke : C'est bien dommage, mais tu es belle quelque soit ta tenue de toute façon.

Lexa : Merci mais pas autant que toi, il faut te mettre en place. Persée et Elléa t'attendent.

Je souris à ma fabuleuse petite amie et me place devant le couple en souriant….

Clarke : Mes amis nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour unir le Commandant Persée et Elléa par les liens sacrés du Mariage. L'amour vrai est rare et emplit de pureté et je vois dans vos yeux que c'est ce qui vous lie tout les deux. Je suis honorée de procéder à cette union, joignez vos main svp.

Je claque des doigts et un fils d'or tressé apparaît, je l'enroule autour des poignets du jeune couple et reprend la parole.

Clarke : Répétez après moi « Par ce lien sacré j'unis ma vie à la tienne »

Persée : « Par ce lien sacré j'unis ma vie à la tienne »

Elléa : « Par ce lien sacré j'unis ma vie à la tienne »

Clarke : Puissiez vous vivre une vie heureuse remplie de richesses mes amis. Je vous déclare unis par les liens du Mariage et vous accorde avec l'accord de la Reine une terre dans mon Royaume.

Je claque des doigts et Lexa invoque les cupidons pendant qu'un feu d'artifice explose au dessus de nous.

Clarke : Je crois que c'est le moment d'embrasser la mariée Commandant. (Sourire)

Je vois Persée et Elléa s'embrasser amoureusement et me joins aux applaudissements. Une vague de Magie nous traverse ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Le baiser d'amour véritable, tout le monde souris et je ferme les yeux. La soirée n'est qu'amour et je me laisse complètement aller dans les bras de Lexa sachant qu'à partir de demain des jours difficiles nous attendent. Plusieurs de mes amis dansent ensemble et je souris en reconnaissant tous les couples cités par Raven, sans oublier les mariés et Roan avec Luna. Je vois Kane au bras de ma Mère et je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de Lexa continuant de danser complètement emportée par cette vague d'amour qui se déferle en moi.

Lexa : Je t'aime tant.

Clarke : Je t'aime encore plus.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22 :** Bienvenue à Azgeda

 **POV Clarke :**

Le jour du départ est enfin arrivé, cela fait maintenant deux heures que notre armée marche vers Azgeda. Les adieux furent déchirants avec mes frères, mon oncle et ma mère. Nul ne sait s'il reviendra et tous ont un regard dur, tous les Princes et Princesses nous accompagnent, les Roi Wells, August, Adrian et David et la Reine Indra aussi. L'armée des 12 Royaumes est immense, dans les faits on devrait être supérieur mais connaissant Nia et Ontari on ne sait jamais. Lexa chevauche près de moi et je puise toute la force nécessaire par sa simple présence. Roan a la mâchoire serrée, cela ne doit pas être facile pour lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Clarke : Je ne te dirai pas que tout se passera bien Roan, mais je te jure que je serai à tes cotés à chaque instant.

Roan : Je sais oui, connaissant ma mère et ma sœur il va falloir s'attendre à des surprises.

Clarke : Nous ferons face ensemble, ne t'inquiètes pas le chemin est encore long.

Luna : Je m'occupe de lui, ne t'en fais pas.

Je souris à Luna et rejoint Monty et Jasper qui discutent avec Finn.

Clarke : Tout va bien pour vous ?

Jasper : J'ai déjà mal aux fesses, le cheval n'a jamais été mon point fort.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu n'as qu'à demander un tour à Flocon, comme ça tu serviras d'éclaireur.

Jasper : Bonne idée oui, tu m'accompagnes Monty ?

Monty : Oui, Océan adore voler avec Flocon de toute façon.

Je vois mes amis se diriger vers les chevaux ailés et je reste avec Finn discuter un moment. Plus le temps passe et plus je l'apprécie, surtout depuis qu'il a gagné en maturité. On rit ensemble depuis un moment quand je vois Raven et Lexa arriver.

Raven : Je m'ennuie ferme.

Lexa : Tu t'ennuies toujours (sourire).

Finn : (sourire) Elle n'a pas tord, tu ne sais pas rester sans rien faire plus d'une heure.

Clarke : Je te plains Finn, devoir la supporter au quotidien doit être difficile.

Raven : Hey, c'est méchant, dis-lui que je suis un amour.

Finn : Tu es parfaite ma Princesse.

Lexa : Ca ne compte pas comme opinion, c'est comme si tu me demandais de trouver un défaut à Clarke.

Raven : Pourtant je t'assure qu'elle en a plein.

Clarke : Et qui est méchante maintenant ?

Finn : Moi je ne trouve pas que Clarke ait des défauts, même si tu restes ma Princesse favorite.

Lexa : Bien rattrapé (Sourire).

On éclate de rire et le chemin se poursuit lentement, plusieurs heures plus tard on arrive au Royaume de Raven et ses soldats nous rejoignent.

Clarke : Ton Père nous a envoyé beaucoup d'hommes ça va aller pour sa sécurité ?

Raven : (Souffle) Il voulait venir avec nous, j'ai dû accepter un compromis.

Clarke : Kane et Persée aussi, il a fallu beaucoup de persuasion et la promesse qu'ils nous accompagneraient à la prochaine bataille pour qu'ils acceptent de rester au Royaume.

Lexa : Je peux les comprendre, rester derrière n'est pas aisé.

Clarke : Ils ne restent pas derrière ils protègent le Royaume. Ce qui normalement te revient Gardien, ta place est là-bas.

Lexa : Hors de questions que tu partes sans moi, plus jamais.

Raven : Vous dégoulinez d'amour toutes les deux…..

Clarke : (Attendrie) Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser derrière.

Lexa : (Sourire) Jalouse Raven ?

Raven : Plutôt désespérée d'arriver.

Finn : Le chemin est encore long, regardez, Jasper et Monty reviennent enfin.

Nos deux amis atterrissent près de nous, à voir leurs têtes il y a un problème.

Jasper : Clarke il y a des brèches dans le sol un peu partout sur votre chemin. Et des lianes en sortent, Océan a faillit se faire blesser en les évitant de justesse.

Monty : C'est de la magie ancienne.

Lexa : Comme quand on a combattu les Géants ?

Clarke : Différent, Gaia n'a pas encore assez de pouvoirs pour envahir complètement les Royaumes. Elle cherche à nous retarder, si la barrière cède avant notre arrivée elle aura bien plus de temps pour tout anéantir.

Raven : Nous n'avons pas le choix il nous faut avancer.

Lexa : Je pars devant avec les Chevaliers pour dégager le chemin.

Finn : Je viens aussi, ça me fera bouger.

Clarke : Très bien soyez prudents, s'il y a un problème tu me préviens de suite d'accord.

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle me sourit et lance Tornade au galop suivi de près par Finn. Je les vois discuter avec Roan et les chevaliers se détachent du convoi et filent devant. Monty et Jasper montrent le chemin.

Raven : Comment tu veux qu'elle t'appelle au juste ?

Clarke : Grace à la Déesse Psyché nous pouvons communiquer facilement, lire les pensées l'une de l'autre etc…

Raven : Plus de secrets entre vous alors ?

Clarke : Non, mais quand je veux lui cacher une surprise il faut que je lève une puissante barrière.

Raven : (Sourit) Bien c'est un don à double tranchants, chacun a besoin d'avoir son jardin secret.

Clarke : Oui, mais je n'ai rien à lui cacher non plus.

On parle tranquillement mais je n'écoute que d'une oreille concentrée sur Lexa et les Chevaliers qui combattent les lianes.

 **POV Lexa :**

Il y a des lianes partout, cela va nous prendre des heures de dégager un chemin. Mais Clarke à raison je ne sens pas le pouvoir maléfique de Gaia comme l'autre fois.

Roan : Au travail, il faut dégager le chemin pour l'armée.

Octavia : On va avoir besoin d'aide je pense.

Lexa : Utilises le feu, ça va nous aider.

Lincoln : J'ai un sort d'immobilité aussi qui devrait fonctionner.

Roan : Parfait au travail.

Pendant plus de deux heures on massacre les lianes sur notre chemin, Lincoln et Octavia en combinant leurs magies nous facilitent beaucoup la tâche.

Clarke : (Mental) Vous avez besoin d'aide ? On sera sur votre position d'ici 1 heure je pense.

Lexa : (Mental) Je pense qu'on aura fini d'ici là mais soyez prudents sur le chemin.

Clarke : (Mental) Toujours, toi aussi.

Je me concentre sur ma tâche, pouvoir parler à Clarke quand je veux et quand même un sacré avantage. On arrive presque au bout quand les lianes deviennent folles et fauchent plusieurs Chevaliers. Je vois Lincoln pousser Octavia avant de se faire blesser sérieusement par une liane qui lui transperce l'épaule. Il hurle et s'effondre au sol.

Octavia : Lincoln ! Lexa j'ai besoin d'aide.

Je cours vers elle et je lance des éclairs pour dégager un passage, Roan et le reste des Chevaliers se battent avec frénésie pour repousser les dernières lianes. Octavia lance un sort puissant et des flammes consument les dernière lianes. Je me penche vers Lincoln inquiète de le voir immobile.

Lexa : (Mental) Clarke, Lincoln est blessé.

Clarke : (Apparaît) Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Octavia : Il m'a poussé pour me protéger cet idiot.

Lincoln : Je ne suis …..(Douleur) pas un idiot !

Clarke : Laisses-moi regarder, ne bouges pas.

Je vois Clarke poser ses mains sur Lincoln sous le regard inquiet d'Octavia et Roan.

Clarke : C'est une blessure maudite et elle est sérieuse, j'ai ralentit le processus mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter aussi facilement. Une fois arrêtés pour la nuit j'invoquerai Circée pour m'aider à le soigner.

Lincoln : Ca va la douleur est supportable, tu n'as rien Octavia ?

Octavia : (Larme) Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Lincoln : (Agacé) Ca c'est sur que pour t'aimer je dois être bête.

Octavia : Tu QUOI ?

Lincoln : Je t'aime idiote.

Clarke : (Sourire) On va vous laisser, Lincoln évites de trop t'agiter.

Lexa : Octavia sois gentille. (Sourire)

Je m'écarte d'eux en suivant Clarke, Roan rassuré de l'état de Lincoln part s'occuper de ses Chevaliers et on se retrouve seuls. Octavia est dans les bras de Lincoln qui la serre contre lui.

Lexa : Tu as vu la tête d'Octavia, je ne vais pas oublier cette image de si tôt.

Clarke : (Sourire) Il était temps qu'il se décide ces deux là.

Lexa : Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

Clarke : Si toutes les blessures vont être de ce type ça promet, seul Monty et moi pouvons les guérira et il nous faut beaucoup de puissance.

Lexa : On trouvera une solution, j'ai confiance en toi.

Clarke : (Attendrie) Ca va toi ?

Lexa : Oui, les lianes sont devenues folles d'un coup.

Clarke : Dernier rempart de protection surement, vous avez tout exterminé.

Lexa : (Se rapproche de Clarke) Vu qu'on est un peu seules je peux faire ça n'est ce pas ?

Je comble les derniers centimètres et l'embrasse, je sens son sourire et je colle mon corps au sien.

Clarke : Tu peux m'embrasser quand tu veux comme cela, (Sourire).

Lexa : Je n'aime pas être loin de toi-même si c'est pour quelques heures.

Clarke : Moi non plus, mais on n'a pas le choix. Viens allons aider Roan à finir de dégager le chemin.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je vois grimacer de douleur Lincoln à chaque mouvements mais il sourit dès qu'il voit Octavia, pourquoi est ce qu'il faut frôler la mort pour avouer nos sentiments ça me dépasse.

Lexa : Parce que nous sommes des idiots, enfin moi j'étais une idiote.

Clarke : (Sourire taquin) Es-tu sur que tu ne le sois plus ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Méchante.

Je ris et l'embrasse tendrement, l'armée a fini par nous rejoindre et on a installé le camp pour la nuit. Je vois Monty soigner tous les Chevaliers blessés par les lianes sans se fatiguer. Un élan de fierté me saisit, je suis si fière d'être entourée d'amis si exceptionnels.

Clarke : Tu as besoin d'aide Monty ?

Monty : Avec Lincoln surement il refuse de rester en place.

Clarke : (Rire) Je m'en charge, je vais le chercher.

Je trouve Octavia pour lui expliquer la situation et elle me ramène un Lincoln tout penaud. On l'allonge sur un lit et on commence à l'examiner.

Monty : C'est sérieux, il va nous falloir une sacrée puissance pour le guérir complètement.

Clarke : Je peux invoquer Circée pour nous aider.

Monty : Je connais un sort, il était dans ton grimoire. Laisses moi essayer avant d'invoquer la Magicienne, il faut mieux que tu gardes toute ton énergie.

Sous nos yeux il pose ses mains sur Lincoln, je rêve où Monty est entouré d'un halo doré ? Je me tourne vers Lexa qui confirme le voir aussi.

Octavia : Monty tu brilles.

(Halo doré)

Et c'est repartit un Dieu apparaît devant nous, on s'agenouille tous devant lui sauf Monty concentré sur son sort.

Aclépios : Continus mon fils, tu vas y arriver.

L'halo doré de Monty explose alors et Lincoln se relève complètement guérit. Il s'agenouille devant le Dieu qui regarde Monty avec fierté.

Aclépios : Je suis Aclépios Dieu de la Médecine et fils d'Apollon. Je suis très fière de toi mon fils, relevez vous j'ai des informations à vous donner.

Monty : Heu Seigneur par fils vous voulez dire fils ?

Aclépios : Oui, tu es un Demi-Dieu aussi.

Clarke : Pardon Seigneur mais comment vous êtes-vous réveillé ?

Aclépios : Princesse Clarke j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, mon fils vous tient en haute estime. Je suis réveillé grâce à Monty et à vous tous, vous utiliser de grands pouvoirs forcement cela a des conséquences.

Monty : Donc, mes parents ne sont pas mes parents ?

Aclépios : Disons que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, je me suis éprit de ta mère et j'ai pris la forme de ton père. Un tour de Zeus, je ne suis pas vraiment fier de cela.

Monty : Jasper ?

Aclépios : Il n'est pas mon fils, seul toi l'es mais c'est aussi un Demi-Dieu. Il semblerait que ta mère ait été l'objet de beaucoup de convoitise.

Lexa : Seigneur vous avez dit avoir des informations ?

Aclépios : Oui Capitaine, comme vous le savez la Reine Nia a conclu un pacte avec Gaia.

Clarke : On sait oui.

Aclépios : Elle et sa fille ont sacrifié la moitié de son peuple pour libérer les Géants. Actuellement se sont eux qui force sur la barrière des 13, il ne vous reste plus que dix jours avant qu'elle ne cède.

Lexa : Combiens de Géants, vous savez ?

Aclépios : Une trentaine, ils ont tous répondu à l'appel. Les trois que vous avez affronté n'étaient qu'un avant gout.

Clarke : Cela va compliquer les choses, il va falloir changer notre plan d'attaque.

Monty : Seigneur savez vous combien il y a de Demi-Dieu parmi nous ?

Aclépios : Il y en a beaucoup mais vous êtes tous protégés par de puissants sorts mais je ne saurais dire qui. A part la Princesse Clarke et le Capitaine Lexa dont la nature divine déborde. Toi aussi tu ne pourras plus le cacher, en utilisant ce sort particulièrement compliqué tu as éveillé ton pouvoir.

Monty : Je comprends je ferai attention.

Aclépios : Je dois partir mais approche j'aimerai t'offrir un présent.

Je vois Monty un peu paniqué et je pose ma main sur son épaule, il me sourit et s'agenouille devant son Père. Le Dieu pose sa main sur son front et la Magie de Monty éclate dans la tente.

Aclépios : Nulle blessure pas même celles que tu viens de soigner ne te résistera dorénavant. Je suis très fier de toi, nous nous reverrons en attendant prend garde à Gaia.

(Halo Doré)

Monty s'assoit par terre encore sous le choc, comprenant son comportement je fais sortir tout le monde de la tente.

Clarke : Je sais, ça fait un choc, je ne vais pas te dire qu'on s'y habitue car ça serait te mentir mais même en étant un Demi-Dieu tu restes qui tu es.

Monty : Et qui je suis au juste ?

Clarke : Tu es le Prince Héritier de ton Royaume, tu es Monty l'homme le plus gentil et attentionné que je connaisse. Tu es mon ami, l'ami de tous et le frère de Jasper. Tu es l'un des nôtres, le fait que tu sois un Demi-Dieu ne t'enlève pas qui tu es ça rajoute juste une pression supplémentaire.

Monty : Merci, tu ne m'as pas dit qui est ton père ou ta mère ?

Clarke : Le Dieu Cupidon et la Déesse Psyché, individuellement le Dieu de L'amour et la Déesse des Âmes.

Monty : Whaouuu, tu as eu une double dose, félicitations

Clarke : Apparemment tous les enfants nés d'un amour véritable sont leurs enfants, je dois avoir pas mal de frère et sœurs. (Sourire)

Monty : Pas tant que ça, l'Amour véritable est assez rare. Merci Clarke, je vais aller voir Jasper il faut que je lui dise.

Clarke : Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

Monty : Je sais, tu es une vraie amie

Je regarde mon ami partir et je m'assois un instant, je me demande si les flèche de Cupidon pourraient troubler les Géants. Cela nous laisserait le temps de pénétrer dans Azgeda, Lexa pourrait avec les Héros s'en occuper et ainsi le plus gros de l'Armée avancerait. Il faut que je lance des sorts de protection supplémentaire à mes amis avant d'arriver au Royaume de Nia, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Bellamy : Et Princesse tu sembles bien soucieuse ?

Clarke : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et jusqu'à présent cela c'est toujours avéré être vrai.

Bellamy : Je sais pour te changer les idées tu n'as qu'à deviner de quelle Divinité je suis le fils ?

Clarke : (Rire) Qui te dit que tu es aussi un Demi-Dieu ?

Bellamy : Parce que je suis beau, intelligent, charmant et incroyable au combat.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu as oublié modeste aussi.

Bellamy : Et courageux, drôle, j'ai déjà dit beau ?

Clarke : (Pouffe de rire) Merci Bell, ça fait du bien.

Bellamy : A ton service Princesse.

On parle un moment encore et je finis par sortir prendre l'air, j'espère vraiment que tout se passera bien.

Lexa : Clarke, tu ne dois pas t'éloigner du camp on sait jamais.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me défendre.

Lexa se glisse derrière moi et m'entoure de ses bras, je laisse reposer ma tête contre elle en soupirant de bonheur.

Lexa : Tout se passera bien mon cœur, je pense que ton idée avec les Géants va marcher.

Clarke : Je l'espère, viens allons dormir demain nous devons reprendre la route tôt si nous voulons arriver à temps.

Lexa : Je te rejoins plus tard, je dois m'entretenir avec le General un moment. De plus on sait toutes les deux que si je viens avec toi on ne dormira pas.

Clarke : Je t'aurai résisté.

Lexa : Vraiment ?

Elle m'embrasse passionnément et je ne peux retenir un gémissement, sa langue réclame l'accès à ma bouche et j'oublie tout le temps de ce baiser fougueux.

Lexa : Je ne crois pas que tu aurais résisté longtemps Princesse.

Clarke : (Souris) Ce n'est pas du jeu aussi, personne de normal ne pourrait résister à un tel baiser.

Lexa : (Caresse ma joue) Nous sommes des Demi-Dieux nous ne sommes pas normales mon cœur.

Clarke : C'est bon tu as gagné, files voir le General et rejoins moi vite.

Lexa : (Air victorieux) A tes ordres Princesse. (S'incline)

Clarke : (Lève les yeux au ciel en souriant) N'importe quoi, files avant que ne te kidnappe pour de bon.

Elle me vole un dernier baiser et je souris en rejoignant ma tente, s'il y a au moins une chose dont je ne m'inquiète plus c'est ma relation avec Lexa. Je me glisse dans le lit et je m'endors rapidement, je sens Lexa se faufiler contre moi quelques temps après. Je me colle dans ses bras et me rendors profondément dans les bras de ma belle guerrière.

 **POV Lexa :**

L'aube est à peine levée que l'armée se remet en route, je sens Clarke particulièrement stressée et je chevauche près d'elle. Le fait que Monty soit un Demi-Dieu aussi a ouvert les paris pour savoir qui serait le prochain à être découvert. Je parie sur ma sœur, cette bataille va la révéler je le sens. En parlant du loup je la vois nous rejoindre et on chevauche tranquillement côte à côte. Anya et Clarke discutent naturellement et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que jamais elle n'a été aussi proche avec Costia. Mise à part avec Aden, moi et aussi Raven, ma sœur ne parle pas à beaucoup de monde du moins pas aussi affectueusement. Oui je suis sure qu'elle sera la prochaine à se révéler. N'ayant pas levé mes barrières mentales je sais que Clarke perçoit mes pensées, je la vois me sourire tendrement et mon cœur se gonfle d'amour. J'ai vraiment été une idiote de perdre tant de temps avant d'être avec elle.

Clarke : (Mental) Ne penses plus à ça mon amour, nous sommes ensemble maintenant et c'est le principal.

Lexa : (Mental) Tu as raison, excuses-moi.

Elle me sourit et on continu d'avancer, ce même rythme de croisière dure pendant trois jours sans incidents. Nous sommes dans le Royaume de John et ses soldats nous rejoignent grossissant un peu plus notre armée déjà imposante. John nous présente son Royaume avec fierté et on l'écoute avec intérêt. On approche d'un magnifique lac et on décide de s'arrêter pour établir le campement. On est tous entrain de manger quand des cris d'alarme nous font sortir en trombe de la tente. Les soldats nous désignent le ciel et je blêmis en voyant des centaines de Dragon noir se diriger vers nous.

John : Mon peuple n'a aucune chance face à de tels monstres.

Clarke : Roi Wells, Prince Nathan, Finn, Jasper et Princesse Emori, Harper et Capitaine Anya avec une partie de l'armée vous allez mettre le peuple du Prince John à l'abri pendant qu'on s'occupe d'eux. John guides les jusqu'aux villages.

Roan : Vas-y ton peuple est plus important, on s'en occupe.

Lexa : Costia dit aux Magiciens et Enchanteurs présents d'établir des barrières autour de nous.

Gustus : Gardes en position de combat sortez vos lances et arcs.

Clarke : Ellios, Roan placez-vous sur les côtés avec la Garde et les Chevaliers.

Ellios : Ils arrivent Princesse.

Mon bracelet explose de lumière et Atalante, Hector et Paris apparaissent devant moi.

Atalante : Besoin d'aide ?

Clarke : Restez avec Lexa, je sais qu'elle va encore prendre des risques inconsidérés.

Lexa : Je suis juste là je te signale.

Je vois Clarke me sourire et les héros Hector et Paris se placer près de moi, Atalante reste près de Clarke et je lui en suis grandement reconnaissante. Je grimpe sur Pégase et Hector et Paris sortent leur arc à leur tour. Lincoln et Bellamy sont déjà entrain de tirer et je m'élance à l'attaque. Avec un Dragon on a déjà eu du mal mais là c'est un tout autre niveau, Pégase vole aussi vite qu'il peut en évitant les flammes. Octavia, Roan, Bryan, Monty, Luna, Ellios, Bryan sont aussi sur leur chevaux ailées et attaquent les Dragons. Je tire mon épée de lumière et tranche dans le tas, Raven et Clarke déclenchent une tempête de glace qui comme par enchantement ne touche que les Dragons. Je suis impressionnée de leur contrôle, je vois un Dragon attaquer les autres et je comprends que Raven a pris possession de lui.

Lexa : Celui de droite est contrôlé par Raven tuez le en dernier.

Octavia : Lexa, plusieurs Dragons se dirigent vers le château de Roi Elias.

Lexa : Roan, Luna allez les arrêter.

Je les vois foncer à leur poursuite et le combat continu, cela fait des heures qu'il dure et on commence tous à être épuiser. On a vite compris qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins puissants que celui du Sorcier Wallace mais ils restent des Dragons. Anya et John sont revenus avec les autres et on massacre les derniers survivants. Il y a un nombre conséquent de blessés et plusieurs centaines de morts parmi les Soldats. Je serre les dents face à ce désastre et cours rejoindre Clarke.

 **POV Clarke :**

Il y a des centaines et des centaines de blessés partout, le camp est dévasté. Monty et Jackson sont débordés avec les autres soigneurs, il laisse exploser toute sa Magie quand Wells arrive portant Jasper dans les bras. Il semble grièvement blessé et on se précipite vers lui, Wells s'écarte pour qu'on l'examine.

Clarke : Que s'est-il passé ?

Wells : Il m'a sauvé la vie, un Dragon m'avait capturé entre ses griffes et ma barrière s'effondrait sous ses assauts. Jasper lui a sauté dessus mais il s'est pris un coup de queue qui l'a assommé. Le Capitaine Anya est ensuite arrivé pour le terrasser, je suis désolé j'étais trop concentré sur la protection du village.

Monty : Ce n'est pas votre faute Majesté, mon frère ne réfléchit jamais.

Wells : Depuis quand m'appelles tu Majesté ?

Monty : Depuis que vous êtes Roi.

Wells : Ici je ne suis pas Roi, je suis Wells votre ami d'enfance.

Clarke : (Sourire) Vas faire soigner ton bras on s'occupe de Jasper ne t'inquiètes pas.

Wells : Les dégâts sont importants, cela va nous retarder.

Clarke : Je vais arranger ça, Monty tu peux te charger de Jasper seul je suppose ?

Monty : Oui sans problème c'est grave mais avec le pouvoir que m'a transmis mon Père c'est faisable.

Wells : Que vas-tu faire ?

Clarke : Un tour que Nylah m'a appris il y a longtemps mais à grande échelle. Vas te faire soigner, nous repartirons au lever du soleil.

Sans un mot de plus il s'éloigne et je m'avance au milieu du camp. Atalante et les Héros sont repartis en riant qu'une bonne bataille faisait le plus grand bien. Je ne comprendrai jamais cet engouement pour la guerre, moi elle me révulse. Lexa arrive en courant vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, je remarque qu'elle n'est pas blessée et je souffle de soulagement.

Lexa : Tout va bien ?

Clarke : Raven a complètement vidé son énergie magique elle se repose et Jasper est grièvement blessé il est avec Monty. Wells, Anya et Ellios sont blessés et sont avec les soigneurs, les autres vont bien du moins nos amis. 200 soldats sont morts et on a au moins le double de blessés.

Lexa : Le camp est ravagé, il va nous falloir un temps fou pour repartir.

Clarke : Non, nous partirons au lever du soleil. Ecartes toi j'ai besoin d'un peu de place.

Je me concentre et ma magie ultime explose autour de moi, mon halo doré explose et je lève les mains. Lexa me regarde avec tant d'admiration et d'amour que j'ai du mal à ne pas perdre le fil de mon incantation. Sous les yeux ébahis de ma belle le camp se remet en place doucement, les soldats les moins gravement touchés se relèvent d'un coup et je baisse les mains assez épuisée.

Lexa : C'était impressionnant, on dirait qu'il n'y a jamais eu de bataille. Comment as-tu appris cela ?

Clarke : Nylah elle me l'a appris à plus petite échelle.

Lexa : Elle te manque n'est ce pas ? (Triste)

Clarke : (Souris) Tu as toujours été horriblement jalouse d'elle, oui elle me manque. Mais c'est surtout mon professeur et mon amie qui me manque. Même si je l'aimai sincèrement cela n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, je sais que je suis stupide de ressentir encore de la jalousie pour elle.

Clarke : (Attendrie) Non, je comprends j'ai été jalouse de Costia toutes ces années.

Lexa : (Sourire) Nous sommes toutes les deux stupides alors.

Clarke : (Rire) Oui il faut croire, viens je vais aider les soigneurs et Monty.

Lexa : Tu es épuisée Clarke ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Clarke : C'est pour ça que tu restes avec moi. (Glisse ma main dans la sienne). Avec toi à mes cotés je récupère plus vite de l'énergie, viens il reste de nombreux blessés graves.

Je retourne main dans la main avec Lexa dans la tente de l'infirmerie et je suis soulagée de voir Jasper discuter avec Monty. Raven dort toujours mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour elle. Wells prend Jasper dans ses bras en le remerciant et je souris devant la gêne de mon ami.

Clarke : Tu as voulu jouer au Héros ?

Jasper : (Sourire) Je l'ai presque eu, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide.

Lexa : C'était très courageux.

Monty : Et stupide. Je retourne travailler, tu restes tranquille sinon je t'assomme.

Jasper : Oui, ho mon grand frère vénéré.

Monty : (Lève les yeux au ciel) Idiot.

Clarke : (Rit) Je suis contente de te voir sur pieds, reposes toi nous reprenons la route à l'aube.

On discute encore un instant et je m'occupe des blessés, Lexa finit par m'interdire de continuer au bout de deux heures et de m'obliger à aller me reposer. Je m'écroule sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, ma petite amie râle que je ne suis pas raisonnable et m'enlève mes vêtements. Elle me couvre avec une couverture et s'apprête à partir, je lui saisis la main.

Clarke : Restes avec moi stp.

Lexa : Il y a encore beaucoup à faire.

Clarke : Stp jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Lexa : Ne me regardes pas comme ça tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister après.

Clarke : Ca veux dire oui ?

Lexa : (Se couche près de moi et ouvre ses bras) Viens.

Je me blottis dans ses bras sourire aux lèvres, je lutte contre le sommeil pour la garder plus longtemps près de moi.

Lexa : Dors mon cœur, je veille sur toi.

Clarke : Je t'aime…(Dors)

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma douce Princesse.

Ma nuit fut courte mais reposante, j'ai récupéré presque toute mon énergie et comme convenu nous prenons la route au lever du soleil. Nous finissons par arriver au Royaume de Bellamy et Octavia et les soldats de la Reine Indra nous rejoignent à leur tour. C'est le dernier Royaume que l'on traversera avant Azgeda ce qui fait que notre armée est enfin au complet. Il nous faudra encore deux jours pour arriver et l'appréhension de la bataille commence à se faire sentir Le Seigneur Chiron apparaît devant nous et s'incline avant de prendre la parole.

Chiron : Il y a une brèche dans la barrière, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre cela. La barrière tiendra encore trois jours, nous avons vu des soldats d'Azgeda venir à votre rencontre soyez prudents.

Lexa : Combien ?

Chiron : Une dizaine d'hommes.

Roan : Surement des assassins ou pire.

Clarke : Pire ?

Roan : Ne jamais sous-estimer la cruauté de ma mère.

Chiron : Je dois y retourner.

Clarke : Tenez bon on arrive.

Chiron s'incline à nouveau et disparaît, je regarde Lexa avec Inquiétude.

Lexa : General Gustus je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'augmenter les gardes cette nuit.

Gustus : Oui, c'était mon intention.

Clarke : Ellios demandes aux magiciens de placer plusieurs pièges magiques autour du camp ce soir.

Ellios : Tu penses qu'ils vont faire quoi ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas c'est bien ce qu'il m'inquiète.

On continu le chemin tendu au possible s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir de la visite. Pourtant deux jours plus tard nous sommes au porte d'Azgeda et rien ne c'est passé. Je suis dans la tente pour préparer le plan de bataille quand Anya déboule comme une bombe.

Clarke : Un problème Capitaine ?

Anya : La Princesse Raven, Le Prince Roan et La Princesse Luna ont disparu du camp.

Clarke : QUOI ? Comment c'est possible ?

Anya : Le Prince Finn a été retrouvé blessé et inconscient dans leur tente. Il est avec le Prince Monty entrain de se faire soigner. Pour ce qui est du Prince Roan et de la Princesse Luna des traces de lutte ont été retrouvées devant leur tente avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

Lexa : C'est un piège pour nous séparer et nous attirer. Si on se précipite à leur secours on court le risque de tomber directement dedans.

Anya : On ne va tout de même pas les abandonner ? (Colère)

Clarke : Bien sur que non ! On va s'infiltrer avant, Anya et Ellios vous viendrez avec moi.

Lexa : Clarke non, je viens aussi.

Clarke : Non j'ai besoin que tu mènes l'attaque, détournes leur attention un maximum pour nous faire gagner du temps.

Gustus : C'est une bonne tactique Princesse.

Lexa : Prends plus d'hommes avec toi.

Clarke : Tu sais que nous avons plus de chance de passer inaperçu à 3.

Ellios : Je veillerai sur elle je te le promets.

Anya : Et moi aussi.

Lexa : On a besoin de toi pour les géants, laisses moi y aller à ta place.

Clarke : Bien tenté mais je peux tirer d'où je veux tu le sais. Une fois la cible désignée nul n'en réchappe, le Seigneur Cupidon me l'a assuré.

Lexa : (Vaincu) Très bien.

Clarke : Les héros sont invoqués, tant que la bataille durera ils seront là. General vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Octavia tu prends la tête des Chevaliers.

Octavia : Très bien.

Lincoln : Laisses moi venir à la place d'Ellios, je passerai plus inaperçu et Ellios sera plus utile en Commandant ta Garde.

Clarke : Qu'en penses-tu Ellios ?

Ellios : On peut facilement me remplacer, mais avec le départ d'Anya il y a aussi les Soldats à gérer.

Clarke : Très bien, tu restes ici. Lincoln je vais convoquer Chiron pour qu'il nous guide à la brèche nous partons.

L'anneau d'invocation brille alors intensément et Chiron apparaît, on lui explique la situation et on se prépare rapidement.

Lexa : Laisses moi y aller, tu seras plus utile au Commandement que moi.

Clarke : C'est faux et tu le sais, tu es née pour diriger encore plus que moi.

Lexa : Tu as promis qu'on ne serait plus jamais séparées.

Clarke : Nous ne le serons pas mon amour. Je sais que même loin tu veilles sur moi, comme je le fais pour toi. Tout se passera bien, fait attention à nos amis pour moi.

Lexa : Ramènes les et stp fais attention à toi aussi.

On s'embrasse et je prends la route avec Lincoln et Anya silencieusement, je frissonne en pensant à ce qu'endurent nos amis. Il faut faire vite l'aube se lève. Je sens la conscience de Lexa en moi et je lui dis de se concentrer sur la bataille. Une fois devant la brèche, Chiron prend la parole.

Chiron : Nous sommes à bout de forces, quand la barrière se brisera nous retournerons tous dans nos Royaumes mais notre aura magique déstabilisera l'armée adverse. Je vous conseille d'utiliser l'arme de votre père à ce moment là.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur je le ferai, remerciez tout le monde pour moi.

Chiron : C'est un plaisir de servir une si grande Héroïne. (S'incline) (Disparaît)

Clarke : Je vais nous rendre invisible, Zéphyr, Nova et Foudre arrivent.

Au moment où je dis ça nos chevaux se posent devant nous.

Zéphyr : Princesse nous savons où sont les prisonniers, ils sont attachés au milieu d'un colisée.

Foudre : Roan se bat seul contre des centaines de guerriers.

Nova : A chaque fois qu'il perd ils infligent une blessure à la Princesse Luna.

Anya : Et Raven ?

Zéphyr : Pour l'instant elle est inconsciente, attachée. On dirait que leurs pouvoirs magiques sont complètement bloqués.

Clarke : Ne perdons pas de temps, Le sort est en place, Zeph conduis nous le plus vite possible stp.

On décolle rapidement, très vite on aperçoit le colisée et on se pose à côté. On se faufile à l'intérieur et mon cœur se serre devant le spectacle. Roan est couvert de blessures mais se bat avec désespoir, Nia et Ontari regardent d'en haut en souriant. Luna a de profondes entailles sur tout le corps mais pas un cri ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Nia se lève d'un coup et prend la parole.

Nia : Bien tu es prêt à défendre aussi la Princesse Raven mon fils ?

Roan : Je ne suis pas votre fils, je défendrai mes amis jusqu'au bout, je n'ai pas peur de vous.

Raven qui c'était réveillée prend conscience de la situation et lui hurle de la laisser.

Luna : Je la défendrai, laissez Roan se reposer.

Ontari : Silence les prisonniers ça se tais ou ça souffre.

A ses mots un guerrier s'approche pour lui infliger de nouvelles blessures mais Roan s'interpose. Il le tue rapidement et regarde avec défi sa mère.

Roan : Nos lois sont claires, si je gagne mes combats la prisonnière reste en vie. Je suis son Champion, et personne ne m'a encore vaincu.

Ontari : Tu as perdu ton arme trois fois et tu es tombé quatre fois de plus. Les règles sont que tu ne dois pas lâcher ton arme, ni tomber, ni être blessé. Ce qui fait sept entailles supplémentaires sur ta jolie Princesse. De plus tu ne peux être le Champion que d'une des prisonnière, l'autre mourra c'est ainsi cher frère.

Roan : Ma sœur c'est la Princesse Clarke, tu n'es rien pour moi. Soldats écoutez-moi, un Champion peut défendre la Princesse Raven, vous savez qu'une guerre est à votre porte. Si l'un d'entre vous se porte volontaire il sera grandement récompensé quand je prendrai les commandes du Royaume.

Ontari : Sept entailles, pareil pour la Princesse Raven. Ne te fatigues pas nul ne la défendra, nul ne s'opposera à nous.

Un élan de fierté et d'amour me traverse le corps, je vois Anya serrer les poings en entendant les cris de Luna et Raven.

Anya : Laisses moi y aller, je serais protégée par leur stupide loi. Tant que je serai dans l'arène je ne crains rien.

Lincoln : Elle a raison, elle nous fera gagner du temps.

Clarke : Fais attention, je sens les 13 faiblir de plus en plus. Au moment où la barrière explosera je tire ma flèche et on récupère Roan, Luna et Raven pour se mettre à l'abri.

Anya : Enlèves le sort d'invisibilité, restez cachés quoi qu'il arrive.

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande et je la vois avancer au centre de l'arène fière.

Raven : Anya non va-t'en, tu vas te faire tuer. (Pleurs)

Anya : Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Princesse. Ni aucun de vous, on va vous sauver.

Nia : Qui es-tu ?

Anya : Je suis le Capitaine Anya du Royaume de Skyland, je suis le Champion de la Princesse Raven.

Ontari : Tu n'es pas de notre Royaume, saisissez vous d'elle.

Roan : Elle est le Champion, elle est protégée.

Colisée : Elle est le Champion, elle est protégée.

Nia : Laisses Ontari, autant qu'elle meure en nous amusant. Attachez Roan à sa croix, tu connais les règles Champion ?

Raven : Non stp, pars je ne veux pas te voir mourir.

Anya : Non Princesse je vous défendrai. Je connais lés règles, une entaille si je suis désarmée, blessée ou si je tombe.

Nia : Parfait, tuez moi cette espionne et faites là souffrir.

Mon cœur manque un battement quand je vois une centaine de Guerriers encercler Anya, le combat est féroce mais Anya semble comme intouchable. Cela me tue de rien pouvoir faire mais ma Magie a le plus grand mal à fonctionner et je peine déjà à maintenir notre sort d'invisibilité.

Lincoln : Il y a un Pentacle noir au dessous du colisée, le sang versé le nourri je le sens. Cela bloque notre Magie, il faut le détruire il sert à invoquer les géants et surtout Gaia.

Clarke : Ok, je m'en occuperai. Toi tu t'occupes de ramener tout le monde en sécurité sur les chevaux.

Lincoln : Anya est impressionnante je n'ai jamais rien vu de telle. Enfin à part Lexa bien sur.

Clarke : Regardes son halo il est doré, elle est entrain de réveiller son sang de Demi-Dieu.

(Halo Doré)

Eris : Je suis Eris Déesse de la Discorde et sœur du Dieu Arès, bravo ma fille pour avoir éveillé ton pouvoir. (Claque des doigts)

Le temps semble comme s'arrêter et Eris nous regarde Lincoln et moi en souriant puis rapporte son attention sur Anya.

Anya : Donc vous êtes ma mère ?

Eris : Oui, tu n'as pas de père si tu te demandes. Tu m'as éveillée, en cadeau je t'offre mon pouvoir. Quand tu le voudras claques des doigts et les soldats commenceront à se battre entre eux. Princesse Clarke il vous faut détruire ce Pentacle au plus vite sinon vous êtes perdus, vous n'avez aucune chance contre les Titans.

Anya : Très bien, je vous remercie.

Eris : Ne meures pas il est amusant de vous observer toi et tes camarades. (Disparaît)

Le combat reprend comme si de rien n'était, malgré sa parfaite maitrise Anya est souvent blessée. Mais jamais elle ne tombe ou ne lâche son arme. Au bout d'un temps interminable le combat prend fin et Anya en sang pose un genou à terre. Le Colisée hurle et scande son nom.

Nia : Et bien intéressant, voudrais tu te battre pour moi ?

Anya : Je me bats pour le Royaume de Skyland, je me bats pour la Princesse Clarke. Je me bats pour la Princesse Raven et mes amis et surement pas pour une Reine démonique telle que vous.

Ontari : Saisissez-vous d'elle, attachez là bien. Si mes comptes sont exacts tu as reçut douze blessures lors de ton combat Capitaine.

Roan : Elle a gagné, tu n'as pas le droit de la faire prisonnière.

Nia : Ho elle n'est pas prisonnière mon chère fils, je lui offre juste une place de choix pour te regarder mourir. Tu as raison nos lois m'empêchent de tuer ta Princesse Luna et la Princesse Raven. Mais toi par contre nul ne te défendra, ni elle. Et personne ne m'insulte sans en payer le prix, tuez les.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Il serait bon que la barrière explose maintenant. Je vois Lincoln commencer à se lever pour aller secourir Roan mais je le retiens.

Clarke : Non, Roan m'a souvent parlé de ses lois. Si je défie la Princesse Ontari et gagne, ils seront libres.

Lincoln : Je vais la défier, c'est trop dangereux. Elle a l'air encore plus folle que sa mère, et il faut que tu tires la flèche et détruises le Pentacle.

Clarke : Non restes ici, regardes les ils ne peuvent plus marcher. J'ai besoin de toi pour les mettre en sécurité, je tirerai la flèche et détruirai le Pentacle fais-moi confiance.

Lincoln : Clarke non, Lexa et Octavia ne me pardonneraient jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Ton peuple et ta famille ont besoin de toi. Je t'ai déjà laissé aux Moires, ne me demandes pas de recommencer.

Clarke : Toi aussi tu es de ma famille Linc.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'émettre plus d'option et m'avance au centre du colisée. Je suis toujours invincible, je fait le tour et glisse à l'oreille de mes amis.

Clarke : Tenez bon, Lincoln va venir vous sauver. Surtout suivez le sans discuter, je vous aime.

Je me repositionne au centre du colisée bien en face d'Ontari et Nia et enlève mon sort d'indivisibilité.

Roan : Clarke non !

Anya : Plus têtue tu meures.

Ontari : Soldats saisissez-vous d'elle, c'est la Princesse Clarke.

Clarke : Je te défie Princesse Ontari et selon vos lois si je gagne je peux demander n'importe quoi.

Nia : Certes, mais tu n'as aucune chance. Ontari est le meilleur guerrier d'Azgeda Princesse.

Clarke : Dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à craindre d'accepter ?

Nia : Tu as du cran Princesse, que veux-tu si tu remportes le combat ?

Clarke : La liberté de mes amis et l'assurance de pouvoir rentrer dans notre camp sans attaque de votre part.

Nia : Fort bien, tu as ma parole Princesse. Ma fille, montres lui pourquoi Azgeda est connu pour être le Royaume sanguinaire.

Ontari : Avec Plaisir Mère.

Raven : Clarke (voix faible)

Luna : (Epuisée) J'ai confiance en toi.

Clarke : Tenez bon, je t'attends Princesse.

Je sors mon épée, ma barrière ne fonctionne que très peu à cause du pentacle noir. Un bouclier m'aurait était utile ce coup ci. Ontari se positionne devant moi en souriant et sort sa lame à son tour.

Ontari : Ton sang de Demi-Dieu va grandement nous aider pour invoquer Gaia.

Clarke : Vous êtes folle, Gaia ne veux apporter que mort et destruction.

Ontari : Oui et j'approuve totalement, regarde bien Roan je vais tailler ta précieuse Clarke.

Roan : Je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place.

Ontari semble contrariée par sa réponse et se jette sur moi, la colère l'aveugle et ses coups sont certes violents mais il m'est facile d'éviter. Lexa, Atalante, Anya et la Reine des Amazone m'entrainent, je ne suis pas faible. J'attaque à mon tour, Ontari semble comprendre que je sais me battre et me tourne autour. Elle claque des doigts et des rayons noirs m'encerclent, il me comprime la poitrine et j'étouffe.

Lexa : (Mental) Clarke…. (Inquiète)

Clarke : (Mental) Ne bouges pas, la barrière va céder d'un moment à l'autre, je la vaincrai.

Lexa : (Mental) Je sais, j'ai toute confiance en toi mon amour.

Ce brusque élan de confiance absolu de sa part me fait me relever, Ontari semble moins sûre d'elle et me fonce dessus. Mon cœur semble peser une tonne mais j'enchaine mes coups avec précision et force. Cela fait plus de vingt minutes qu'on combat et je vois Nia perdre patience en même temps que sa fille. Elle se précipite et d'un coup sec je fais voler son arme au loin. Le colisée ne hurle plus, un silence de mort règne. Ma lame est sur la gorge d'Ontari qui est à genou devant moi.

Je me tourne alors vers la Reine et avance dans sa direction, Nia s'est levé de son trône visiblement ivre de rage. Je comprends qu'il y a un problème que quand je la vois sourire et j'entends crier Roan.

Roan : CLARKE derrière toi !

Je me retourne et reçoit le poignard d'Ontari dans la cuisse, si Roan n'avait pas crié c'est dans le dos qu'il se serait planté. J'étouffe un cri de douleur et saisit ma dague avent de la jeter violement dans le cœur d'Ontari qui s'écoule par terre. Nia hurle et la barrière explose à ce moment là, sans réfléchir je claque des doigts et fait apparaître mon arc et vise en l'air.

Clarke : Géants !


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :** Vive le Roi Roan

 **POV Lexa :**

J'observe la barrière intensément, Clarke se bat et je ne peux rien faire. Je vais devenir folle à rester là, Octavia et Bellamy se placent près de moi et posent tous les deux une main sur mon épaule. Je souffle, je dois me concentrer, Clarke a dit que la barrière aller céder bientôt.

Octavia : Ils vont revenir, j'ai confiance en eux.

Bellamy : Clarke ne les laissera pas mourir et elle ne prendra pas de risques inconsidérés maintenant que tu es près d'elle.

Lexa : Elle se bat en duel contre Ontari pour libérer les prisonniers.

Bellamy : (Serre la mâchoire) Je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle va m'entendre à son retour.

Lexa : Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, je vais finir par la séquestrer au château.

Octavia : J'aimerai bien te voir essayer. (Sourire)

Je souris, finalement au fils des années tous sont devenus des amis, je suis plus proche de Luna et Lincoln mais j'apprécie aussi beaucoup Raven, Octavia, Roan, Jasper, Monty et Bellamy. Heureusement qu'ils sont là, je m'apprête à reprendre la parole quand la barrière éclate. Un puissant halo Magique nous atteint et on se lance à l'attaque, les Géants sont tous là. Prêts à nous accueillir, et d'un coup je vois une flèche éclater au dessus d'eux. Clarke….je souris, ma petite amie est formidable. Les Géants semblent sonnés un moment et après un moment de flottement ils se battent entre eux.

Lexa : Général, avancez avec Ellios jusqu'au château, les héros et Chevaliers restent avec moi pour les combattre.

Gustus : Très bien, soldats en avant.

Ellios : Soyez prudents, à l'attaque.

Je vois Finn, Bellamy et les Rois et Reines rester avec moi, les autres suivent les soldats et la Garde. Je saute sur Pégase même en se battant entre eux les géants font des dégâts.

Lexa : Octavia fait tirer tes Chevaliers, ils doivent nous couvrir.

Octavia : Vos Majestés si vous avez des Magies cachées c'est le moment de les utiliser.

Wells : Je m'en charge, je vais créer une barrière autour des Chevaliers et vous. Je vais également diriger les autres Rois, sois prudente.

Lexa : Merci Wells, Bellamy, Octavia et Finn c'est le moment de grimper sur vos chevaux et de viser vite et juste.

Tous mes amis grimpent sur leurs chevaux et on décolle, j'ai déjà abattu trois géants quand les problèmes commencent. Ils semblent nous viser de plus en plus, la flèche de Cupidon ne doit pas être assez puissante pour arrêter autant de Géants à la fois, le temps nous est compté.

Lexa : Va falloir accélérer, Octavia récupères la Reine Indra. Une tempête de feu serait bienvenue, Bellamy je veux que tu utilises ta Magie du Soleil pour les empêcher de nous voir. Finn avec moi, il faut les abattre plus vite.

On fonce à travers les géants, grâce à mon armure de lumière et la barrière de Wells j'évite de sérieux dommages. Indra et Octavia déclenchent la plus grande tornade de feu que j'ai pu observer jusque là et la lâche sur les Géants. Bellamy se concentre pour laisser éclater toute sa puissance magique et éblouir tous les Géants d'un coup. Sachant qu'ils ne tiendront pas longtemps je me dépêche, heureusement les Héros invoqués font des ravages. Les Chevaliers ne sont pas en reste et abattent plusieurs Géants. Au bout d'une heure, il ne reste plus qu'un Géant debout. Bellamy et Octavia sont entrain de s'en occuper quand j'entends le Roi Auguste crier.

August : Fils ATTTENTION !

Je me retourne vivement et assiste impuissante à ce qu'il se passe. Le Roi lance ces dagues magiques, chacune chargée des éléments et pousse violement Bellamy en s'interposant. Bellamy chute de Brume et John le rattrape in extrémiste avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. La massue enchantée du dernier Géant percute le Roi qui s'écroule au sol sous le cri d'Octavia. Le Géant s'écroule mort et on se précipite vers le Roi et Bellamy tous deux inconscients.

Lexa : John va chercher Monty vite.

Octavia se jette sur son frère, une entaille lui barre tout le torse. On dirait que son armure n'a servit à rien. Il se vide de son sang, je pose mes mains sur lui pour tenter de ralentir l'hémorragie et je vois Octavia courir vers son Père.

Octavia : Père, répondez moi svp. (Larmes)

John : (Apparaît) Lexa c'est la panique dans la garde, ils font face aux soldats d'Azgeda mais aussi à des Magiciens des ténèbres très puissants.

Monty c'est déjà précipité sur le Roi, il regarde Octavia avec un air triste et fonce vers nous.

Monty : Je m'en occupe, va aider la Garde.

Lexa : Très bien, sauves-le stp.

Je me lève et cours jusqu'à Pégase suivie de Finn et John et des Rois restants. Octavia se lève, essuie ses larmes et dit d'une voix dure.

Octavia : En route Chevaliers, nos compagnons ont besoin d'aide.

Quelle force de caractère je suis impressionnée, elle grimpe sur son cheval et part au triple galop. John, Finn et moi on est sur nos chevaux ailés si bien qu'on arrive bien avant elle sur le champ de bataille. Je vois Echo, Costia, Alios essayer de contrer les Magiciens des ténèbres pendant que le Général mène la Garde Noire. Ellios et le reste de l'armée se bat aussi contre toutes sortes de créatures démoniaques avec les autres Princes et Princesses. Ne sachant qui aider en premier je laisse Pégase décider.

Lexa : D'après toi on aide qui en premier ?

Pégase : Ellios et ses soldats semblent plus en difficultés, la Garde Noire peut se débrouiller jusqu'à l'arrivée des Chevaliers.

Lexa : John, Finn attendez Octavia et partez aider la Garde Noire je rejoins Ellios.

Atalante : Lexa, divises nous on pourra aider aussi.

Lexa : Tu as raison, Atalante, Ulysse, Hector et Persée avec moi le reste avec la Garde.

Les ancien héros et moi, on se jette dans la bataille, mon père apparaît près de moi en souriant.

Achille : Tu es définitivement mon enfant préféré, allons y ma fille.

Je souris au moins je sais de qui je tiens mon envie de combat, je plonge près d'Ellios et taille en pièce toutes les créatures m'approchant. Les héros ne sont pas en reste et font comme à leur habitude un véritable carnage. Au bout d'une heure, estimant qu'Ellios pouvait finir je grimpe à nouveau sur Pégase pour aller voir où en est la Garde Noire et les Magiciens.

Achilles : Lâche une armée de Cupidon, ordonne leur de semer la haine entre les soldats d'Azgeda.

Lexa : Bonne idée.

Octavia semble possédée et tue tous les ennemis à sa portée sans broncher. Finn, John de chaque côté d'elle massacrent aussi pas mal de soldats. Je me concentre et mon bracelet d'invocation s'illumine pour laisser apparaître des anges, arc en mains.

Lexa : Visez les Soldats d'Azgeda pour qu'ils s'entre-tuent.

Je me pose près d'Octavia, elle se tourne alors vers moi et dit d'une voix sans émotion.

Octavia : On s'en occupe, laisses nous les héros et va aider les Magiciens. Tu seras plus utile auprès d'eux.

John : Je veille sur elle ne t'en fait pas.

Je regarde avec inquiétude Octavia et grimpe sur Pégase, je laisse éclater toute ma Magie et me pose près de Costia et Echo.

Costia : Lex, il faudrait que tu détournes leur attention on a un plan.

Je lève les mains et une pluie d'éclairs tombe autour des Magiciens ennemis. Maya, Echo et Costia unissent leur pouvoirs et lancent un sort si puissant qui créé une onde de choc. Les Magiciens tombent par terre et je leur saute dessus pour les achever avec ma lame. Les filles s'assoient, Aclios ne se relève pas. Je serre les dents et remonte sur Pégase.

Lexa : Les filles quand vous aurez récupéré, dirigez-vous vers le château, il doit être entouré de protection.

Echo : On s'en occupe.

Je tourne la tête et repère Jasper avec Nathan, Harper et Bryan courir ver moi.

Jasper : Lexa, Lincoln est arrivé. Roan, Anya, Luna et Raven sont grièvement blessés.

Lexa : Accompagnez les filles jusqu'au château et faites moi tomber leur protection.

Je décolle, j'étais tellement concentrée que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Clarke ne m'a pas parlé depuis un moment.

Lexa : (Mental) Clarke ça va ?

Clarke : (Mental) Je vais bien, je dois détruire le Pentacle Noir et ce n'est pas facile. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vous retrouve après, j'ai besoin de me concentrer.

Lexa : (Mental) D'accord à plus tard.

Je sens bien qu'elle est épuisée et qu'elle ne me dit pas tout mais je fonce vers nos amis pour savoir où la bataille en est ? Je vois Ellios, Roan, Raven, Luna et Anya allongés sur le sol inconscients. Monty est déjà près d'eux, et je le regarde avec inquiétude.

Lincoln : Je l'ai plongé dans le sommeil, ils ne voulaient pas partir sans Clarke. Moi non plus mais elle a insisté pour que je les mette à l'abri.

Lexa : Je sais Linc, Monty comment vont-ils?

Monty : Pas bien, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour les remettre d'aplombs.

Lexa : John, tu restes veiller sur eux. Lincoln tu m'accompagnes il est temps d'aller aider la Garde Noire et les Chevaliers.

Je grimpe sur Pégase et Lincoln sur Nova et on fonce vers la bataille, Octavia et Finn se battent comme des fous et on les rejoint. Deux heures plus tard on est toujours entrain de se battre avec frénésie quand j'entends la Garde Noire hurler. Je me tourne pour voir plusieurs soldats sur Gustus, il se fait taillader. Je cours vers lui pour l'aider, il reste debout et tue bon nombre de ses attaquants avant de poser un genou à terre. J'arrive enfin vers lui et me poste pour le protéger, il ne bouge plus toujours à genou l'épée rentré dans le sol.

Lexa : Lâche, vous n'êtes que des lâches pour vous mettre à 6 contre un.

Je suis hors de moi, ma magie des Cœurs n'est pas très utile sauf quand je suis en colère. Je serre le poing et trois soldats devant moi s'effondre le cœur broyé. Merci à Clarke de m'avoir appris ce sort, il s'avère très utile. Le combat continu longtemps, trop longtemps pour que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Clarke.

Lexa : (Mental) Clarke, je te sens affreusement faible qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : (Mental) Lex, ça va je vais y arriver. Concentres-toi sur ta bataille, je vais bien.

Gustus : Capitaine derrière vous !

Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger que Gustus me pousse d'une main, une lance le transperce et il s'écroule à nouveau à genou.

Gustus : J'étais mortellement blessé, mais je suis content d'avoir pu sauver un Héros tel que toi. (Ferme les yeux)

Lexa : General, je vous interdis d'abandonner, votre fils vous attend au Royaume.

Gustus : Il sera un Grand General, et toi le plus grand Commandant des 13 Royaumes. Mon combat est terminé, protégez le Royaume, Gardien. (Tombe)

Lexa : NON !

Je hurle et fonce sur mes ennemis, mon père apparaît à nouveau près de moi, et tous les Héros chargent à mes côtés. En peu de temps les derniers Soldats tombent et je m'assois à bout de souffle et d'énergie. Tous les Héros s'inclinent devant moi et mon Père me regarde avec fierté avant de s'incliner devant moi aussi.

Achille : Ils ne restent que quelques Soldats, le reste est de l'ordre de la Magie. Circée et Médée n'étant pas là notre invocation va prendre fin. Tu es ma fierté ma fille, de sombres pouvoirs sont à l'œuvre dans le château. Mais ta Princesse l'a grandement affaibli, sois prudente. (Disparaît)

 **POV Clarke :**

Cela fait des heures que j'essaie de détruire le Pentacle Noir et mes forces m'abandonnent. D'autant que le sortilège noir avec lequel m'a attaqué Ontari est toujours présent et cela m'épuise plus vite. J'ai sentis la colère puis la peine de Lexa à la mort du General Gustus. Il a été son mentor, je comprends mais elle m'a vraiment fait peur quand elle a chargé avec les Héros. Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit honoré en tant que Héros de mon Royaume, je lui dois bien ça. Circée apparaît devant moi et je lui souris faiblement.

Circée : Je t'apprécie Princesse aussi je vais t'aider.

Clarke : Merci Maitre.

Circée : Si tu ne combattais pas le sort noir à l'intérieur de toi tu aurais pu le faire seule.

Clarke : Je n'arrive pas en m'en débarrasser.

Circée : Tant que la reine Nia sera en vie c'est impossible. Commençons nous avons peu de temps, certains de tes amis ont été fait prisonniers par la Reine.

Clarke : Qui ?

Circée : Je ne sais pas, concentres toi. Une fois le pentacle détruit tu pourras plus facilement les sauver.

Entendre que mes amis sont en dangers suffit à me donner de l'énergie et je laisse couler ma Magie hors de moi. Circée me regarde avec fierté et on récite l'incantation pour briser le cercle. Une énorme vague de Magie Noire éclate alors et j'ai juste le temps d'activer ma barrière avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne. Circée me souris et prend la parole.

Circée : Tes amis sont dans la salle du trône, je t'y conduis après je devrais te laisser.

La Magicienne claque des doigts et je me trouve aux portes du Château, Circée s'incline et je cours à l'intérieur.

Clarke : (Mental) Lexa j'ai besoin de toi.

Lexa : (Apparaît) Clarke que se passe-t-il ?

Clarke : Nia a capturé des amis à nous je ne sais pas qui encore.

Un vertige me prend et Lexa me cale dans ses bras, je ferme mes bras autour d'elle en fermant les yeux.

Clarke : Je suis désolée pour Gustus.

Lexa : Moi aussi, Clarke tu es très faible que ce passe-t-il ?

Clarke : Je lutte contre un sort noir, apparemment tant que Nia est en vie je ne peux m'en débarrasser.

Lexa : Alors je la tuerai, je te protégerai.

On s'embrasse et on court main dans la main dans le château, les quelques soldats présents n'arrivent même pas à nous ralentir et on arrive devant la salle du trône à bout de souffle suite à notre sprint.

Clarke : Je vais te rendre invincible, je m'occupe de faire diversion.

Lexa : Très bien.

Je me concentre et voit Lexa disparaître devant moi, étant trop fatiguée pour chercher un plan je me contente de débouler dans la salle du trône en provocant une tempête. Ce que je vois me retourne le cœur, Jasper, Harper, Nathan, Bryan, Maya et Costia se font torturer par des soldats et la Reine. Leurs magies semblent complètement bloquées, Nia se tourne vivement vers moi et me jette un rayon noir que j'évite sans problème. Je serre les poings de colère et ma magie des âmes explose sur les soldats qui torturent mes amis.

Clarke : ASSEZ !

Tous jettent leur arme sauf Nia qui s'assoit tranquillement dans son trône.

Nia : Je suis protégée par Gaia ta magie ne marche pas contre moi.

Clarke : Vraiment, alors pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas vous lever de votre trône ?

Elle claque des doigts et de profondes entailles apparaissent sur Harper et Nathan qui hurlent de douleurs. Les soldats toujours sous mon contrôle rigolent et je serre le poing de colère. Ils s'écroulent tous, morts. Je sens Lexa sortir son épée et je me décale pour la laisser passer. Je cours détacher mes amis sous l'œil amusé de Nia.

Nia : Vous ne sortirez pas vivants de cette salle, et toi encore moins. Ma fille t'a jeté un puissant sort noir et je peux en prendre le contrôle quand je veux. (Claque des doigts)

Je viens de finir de libérer Costia quand une violente douleur au cœur me fait m'écrouler dans ses bras.

Costia : Clarke tiens bon.

Je suis à genoux et me tiens la poitrine, je perds le contrôle du sort d'invisibilité au moment même où Lexa jette son arme vers Nia. La Reine claque des doigts mais n'a pas le temps d'éviter l'épée qui la transperce en plein dans le cœur. Mais Lexa n'a pas le temps d'éviter à son tour le rayon noir que Nia a lancé et elle s'écroule par terre.

Clarke : LEXA, non.

Je me jette sur elle et la retourne, elle me regarde en souriant mais je vois bien que c'est grave. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et me regarde avec tendresse.

Lexa : Tu n'as rien ?

Clarke : Non tu nous as tous sauvés, le sort noir est levé.

Lexa : Tant mieux (Ferme les yeux)

Clarke : Lexa je t'interdis de m'abandonner, ouvres les yeux.

Lexa : Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Une larme s'échappe, aucun de mes amis ne peut m'aider, ils sont tous trop grièvement blessés. Je pose néanmoins mes mains sur la blessure de Lexa et commence à la soigner mais je suis bien faible face à une telle blessure.

Costia : Je vais utiliser le sort ultime de guérison, tu pourras alors la sauver.

Clarke : Costia non, c'était comme ça dans mon rêve.

Costia : Alors tu sais que je ne te laisse pas le choix, j'utiliserai le sort ultime avec ou sans toi.

Lexa : Cost, non (Larmes).

Costia : Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Clarke : Je vais le faire, mais c'est moi qui paierai le prix.

Costia : Non Lexa et les Royaumes ont besoin de toi.

Lexa : Quel prix ?

Clarke : Tu es mourante, une vie pour une vie.

Lexa : NON, je t'interdis de faire ça.

Clarke : Ne me demandes pas de te regarder mourir, car je ne le ferai pas.

Lexa : Mon Amour non, Je t'interdis de te sacrifier.

Costia : Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

Je vois Costia taper dans ses mains et je suis propulsée loin de Lexa, je suis tellement faible que je peine à me relever.

(Halo Argenté)

Hécate : Une vie pour une vie acceptes-tu le prix.

Clarke : Déesse non, ne la laissez pas faire svp.

Hécate : Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision Princesse.

Costia : J'accepte, sauvez là.

Clarke : Non, Costia si tu meures Lexa changera et je ….

Je vois Costia regarder amoureusement Lexa et lui parler.

Costia : Ne culpabilises pas, ne changes jamais. Sois toujours la Lexa dont je suis tombée amoureuse, soit La Lexa que Clarke aime. Celle dont le Royaume et ta famille ont besoin. Jures le moi Lexa et je partirai en paix.

Lexa : Costia, (Larmes) ne fais pas ça.

Costia : Jures là sinon je ne pourrai pas reposer en paix.

Lexa : Je te le jure.

Costia : Sauvez la, Déesse svp.

Et sans que je puisse rien faire Hécate claque des doigts et Costia s'effondre sur le torse de Lexa qui la serre contre elle en pleurant. J'ai encore échoué à protéger un de mes compagnons.

Hécate : Je suis désolé mais tel est le prix, je m'assurerai qu'elle ait une place aux champs Elysées je te le promets.

(Halo Argenté)

Je m'approche de Lexa qui se jette dans mes bras pour pleurer. Ne pouvant tout simplement plus utiliser la Magie je jette la pièce et John apparaît.

John : Je vous ramène (Voix douce)

Clarke : Occupe toi d'eux d'abord, emmènes les à Monty.

John : Je reviens vite (Disparaît)

Je serre fort Lexa contre moi, elle semble inconsolable.

Clarke : Je suis tellement désolée mon amour.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ta faute. Costia a fait un choix, je lui ai promis de ne pas changer mais j'ai tellement mal.

Clarke : Je suis là, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Quand Nylah est morte j'ai cru qu'on avait emporté une partie de mon cœur pour toujours.

Lexa : Ne me laisses jamais.

Clarke : Jamais mon amour, je serai toujours avec toi.

John : Clarke, il faut que tu viennes. Octavia a pété les plombs en voyant que Bellamy et Raven ne se réveillaient pas.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

John : Elle frappe contre un arbre, même Lincoln n'arrive pas à la calmer.

Clarke : Emmènes-nous stp.

On apparaît dans ce qu'il semble être notre camp et je vois Octavia en pleurs frapper encore et encore ce malheureux arbre. Wells me voit et me prend dans ses bras, il a l'air terriblement triste.

Wells : La Reine Indra est grièvement blessée et les autres Roi sont morts.

Clarke : Tous ? (Triste)

Wells : Je suis désolé, ils se sont précipités hors de la barrière pour sauver leurs enfants.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas ta faute, je suis rassurée de te voir en seul morceau mon ami.

Wells : Tu ne vas pas voir Octavia ?

Clarke : Lexa s'en occupe, suis moi nous devons évaluer les pertes et voir les blessés et les morts.

Lexa se dirige vers Octavia et lui emprisonne le corps dans ses bras, elle se débat mais Lexa tient bon et Octavie éclate en sanglots dans les bras protecteurs de ma bien aimé. Lincoln semble rassuré et part s'occuper des Chevaliers. Je rentre dans la tente avec Wells et me dirige vers Monty qui est débordé ainsi que tous les soigneurs.

Clarke : John, ramène autant de soigneurs de tous les Royaumes que tu peux stp.

John : Très bien. (Disparaît)

Clarke : Monty comment peut-on t'aider ?

Monty : Tu ne le peux pas, tu es complètement vide d'énergie magique Clarke, je ne sais même pas comment tu tiens encore debout. Jackson et moi on s'en occupe, reposes toi.

Wells : Je peux t'en donner, de l'énergie je veux dire. A moi elle ne me sert plus à rien pour le moment.

Clarke : Un transfert d'énergie ? Tu connais ce sort ?

Wells : Mon Royaume aussi a un grimoire secret, ne bouges pas.

Wells pose ses mains sur moi et une puissante vague d'énergie me traverse le corps. Je retiens de justesse Wells qui s'évanouit dans mes bras. Je l'allonge doucement et demande à nouveau à Monty.

Clarke : Nos Amis ?

Monty : Raven, Roan, Luna et Anya sont hors de dangers mais ils ont besoin de dormir un moment avant de pouvoir se lever à nouveau. Ils sont plongés dans un sommeil Magique, si tout va bien ils se réveilleront dans deux ou trois jours. Bellamy va avoir besoin de plus de temps, je dirai une semaine. Nathan et Bryan aussi, Maya et Jasper sont réveillés. Ellios, Emori, Finn sont juste légèrement blessés, ils sont déjà entrain d'aider. J'ai besoin de toi pour Harper, je suis trop affecté pour la soigner correctement.

Clarke : Je m'en occupe. Combien de morts ?

Monty : Les Rois August, Adrian et David. Le Général Gustus, Aclios et Costia pour les plus importants si je peux parler ainsi. 250 soldats de la Garde Noire pour le moment. 100 Chevaliers et je n'ai pas encore le compte de l'Armée.

Clarke : Je suis désolée pour ton père.

Monty : (Larme) Il s'est interposé pour me sauver pendant que je soignais les blessés. Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à ma mère et à Jasper.

Clarke : Je serai là, on lui rendra les honneurs qui lui sont dû je te le promets. Je vais voir Harper, je te tiens au courant.

Je pars jusqu'au lit d'Harper qui me sourit faiblement, elle a l'air très faible.

Clarke : Tu as été très courageuse, pardon de ne pas être arrivée si vite.

Harper : Merci d'être venue Clarke, tu sais je t'admire beaucoup.

Clarke : Tu ne devrais pas, tu es tout aussi courageuse et forte que moi.

Harper : Merci. (Ferme les yeux)

Clarke : Reposes-toi, je vais te soigner et à ton réveil tu ne sentiras plus rien.

Je me concentre et laisse couler ma Magie en elle, satisfaite je la laisse se reposer et préviens Monty. Après avoir embrassé tous mes amis dans leur sommeil je commence à soigner les blessés. John a ramené beaucoup de soigneurs et je lui ordonne d'aller se reposer avant qu'il ne s'écroule de fatigue à son tour. Je soigne depuis plus de deux heures les blessés quand mon énergie se vide complètement. Un violent vertige me prend et se sont les bras de Lexa qui me retiennent une fois de plus. Je soupire et pose ma tête contre elle en l'enfermant dans mes bras de manière possessive.

Clarke : Octavia ?

Lexa : Elle dort pour un moment Lincoln lui a jeté un puissant sort de sommeil.

Clarke : Je crois que je n'ai plus d'énergie.

Lexa : Il est temps d'aller dormir, Monty aussi est partit il n'a pas arrêté de la journée.

Clarke : Lex je ne peux pas marcher.

Sans un mot elle passe sa main sous mes genoux et me porte, je souris et pose ma tête contre son cou. Une vrai Princesse portée par son Chevalier servant.

Lexa : (Souris) A votre service Princesse.

Elle m'emmène dans notre tente et on se couche lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre épuisées tant physiquement que moralement par cette guerre. Ce n'est que tard le lendemain matin qu'on ouvre à nouveaux les yeux.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

Tous nos amis sont à peu près en état de voyager, il a été donc décidé que nous repartirions le lendemain après le couronnement de Roan. Cette semaine a été particulièrement dure, les enterrements des nombreux Rois ont été particulièrement éprouvant pour leur proche mais aussi pour nous. Bellamy et Octavia semblent le plus touchés mais heureusement nous sommes tous là pour les soutenir et on arrive à les faire sourire. L'enterrement du General et de Costia auront lieu à notre retour dans le Royaume. Tous ont décidé de prendre un peu de repos chez eux et j'ai accepté bien volontiers. Roan ne voulait pas prendre la suite de son Royaume, disant que son Royaume c'était Skyland mais son peuple l'a supplié d'accepter et j'ai finit par le convaincre. Même s'il va me manquer, je sais qu'en cas de besoin il sera là. De plus il va falloir du temps pour tout reconstruire et je serais là pour l'aider à chaque fois qu'il le faut. Aden et tout les Monarques restant ont fait le déplacement et je voit Roan tendu au possible, je sourit et m'approche de lui.

Clarke : (Pose ma main sur son bras) Tout va bien se passer, Titus t'a expliqué comment cela se passera non ?

Roan : (Souffle) Je n'ai jamais imaginé être Roi, je pensais demeurer le Prince sans Royaume jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Clarke : Azgeda est ton Royaume mais Skyland restera ton Royaume du cœur, et tu sais que je serai là à chaque étape.

Roan : Je sais oui, il faudrait nommer un nouveau Capitaine pour les Chevaliers maintenant.

Clarke : Cela peut attendre, pour l'instant le plus important c'est la reconstruction d'Azgeda et de se reposer un peu.

Roan : Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ?

Clarke : Je reviendrai t'aider dès que tout sera réglé à Skyland, pour l'instant tout le monde t'attend. Il est temps pour mon grand frère de devenir Roi….

Roan me souris et on rentre dans la salle, étant donner que tous les Enchanteurs et Magiciens étaient au service de Nia ils ont soit été bannis soit tués lors de la bataille c'est Titus qui se charge de la cérémonie. Je prends place à la droite de ma mère sur mon fauteuil et j'écoute pour une fois Titus quand il parle.

Titus : Rois, Reines et Héritiers des 13 Royaumes je vous souhaite la bienvenue au couronnement du Prince Roan d' Azgeda. Prince Roan, à genou et répétez après moi.

Titus : Je jure de protéger mon Royaume contre tout ennemi qui le menacera.

Roan : Je jure de protéger mon Royaume contre tout ennemi qui le menacera.

Titus : Je jure de respecter la Paix établie dans les 13 Royaumes.

Roan : Je jure de respecter la Paix établie dans les 13 Royaumes.

Titus : Vous avez la parole, Prince ensuite nous finirons.

Roan : Moi Roan Prince d'Azgeda je vous promets mon peuple d'être un Roi bon est juste. Je ferai en sorte de vous faire oublier le règne de terreur de la Reine Nia et de la Princesse Ontari. Pour cela je prendrai exemple sur le Roi Jack qui m'a appris à être droit, courageux et honnête. Je prendrai exemple sur La Princesse Clarke qui m'a appris que l'amour est la plus grande force sur cette Terre. Je vous jure sur mon honneur et ma vie que le Royaume d'Azgeda ne sera plus jamais appelé le Royaume Sanguinaire. J'ajoute que le Royaume d'Azgeda s'engage Magiquement à devenir un Royaume de Paix, même si des Soldats seront là pour sa protection.

Il s'agenouille à nouveau et des applaudissements explosent, je suis très touché qu'il ait cité mon Père et ma Mère aussi.

Titus : Moi Titus Grand Enchanteur du Royaume de Skyland je vous couronne Roi d'Azgeda.

Titus pose la couronne sur la tête de Roan et reprend la parole….

Titus : Longue vie au Roi Roan….

Peuple et invités : Longue vie au Roi Roan….

Mon frère se lève et sourit, Luna le rejoint et c'est ensemble qu'ils rejoignent la salle du bal. Je m'excuse auprès de ma Mère et rejoins Lexa qui m'attend. Elle est toujours aussi belle dans sa tenue d'officier et je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille pour lui voler un baiser.

Lexa : Coucou mon amour, Roan a été stressé des jours pour rien il s'en est très bien sortit.

Clarke : Oui, je me demande si je dois leur demander quand même de venir pour la quête, Wells et Roan sont Rois maintenant. Leurs Royaumes sont plus importants.

Lexa : Ils ne te laisseront pas partir sans eux, d'ici le début de la quête tout sera organisé dans leurs Royaumes ils pourront déléguer à leur intendants.

Clarke : Tu as sans doute raison, nous avons encore 3 ans, profitons-en.

Lexa : Et si on allait danser, notre retour au Royaume sera moins joyeux autant profiter.

Clarke : J'aurais aimé être plus forte pour les sauver tu sais.

Lexa : Moi aussi, mais ce soir ne pensons pas à tout ça.

Elle m'entraine sur la piste, plusieurs danses plus tard je suis dans les bras de Roan. Puis dans ceux de Monty, Jasper, Nathan, Persée, Finn, Ellios, Bellamy et finalement je finis dans les bras d'Aden.

Aden : J'ai cru que je n'aurai même pas le droit à une danse, tu es très demandée ce soir.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ca ne plait pas beaucoup à ta sœur.

Aden : (Air diabolique) C'est si facile de la rendre jalouse quand il s'agit de toi.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Aden : Je lui ai peut être laissé entendre que beaucoup s'intéressent à toi.

Clarke : (Lève les yeux au ciel) Tu sais qu'elle va être insupportable maintenant ?

Aden : (Rire) Oui, mais comme je sais aussi que jamais tu n'aimeras quelqu'un d'autre que ma sœur. Donc je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle s'inquiète et ça me fait beaucoup rire.

Clarke : (Sourire) Quand elle va se rendre compte que tu te moques d'elle je te conseille de courir vite.

Aden : Je cours vite, pas de problèmes. (Sourire)

La chanson terminée Aden rejoint Roan et Luna pour discuter. Je m'assois près de ma mère et Kane et je prends la parole.

Clarke : Mère une fois au Royaume, j'aimerai mettre en place certaines choses.

Abby : De quel ordre ?

Clarke : Divers promotions, et surtout il faudrait commencer à organiser la quête. Mais je pensais nous donner à tous un peu de répits ?

Abby : Je pense que vous avez tous mérités de vous reposer.

Kane : Pour les promotions qui envisages-tu ?

Clarke : Persée au grade de General. Lexa et Anya au grade de Commandant. Nathan et Bryan Chevalier de l'ordre. Octavia Capitaine des Chevalier, Lincoln son second. Finn a été impressionnant pendant la bataille vu qu'il fait partie de l'armée je pense que le grade de lieutenant serait bien. Bellamy Capitaine, et pour finir j'aimerai nommer John, Messager des 13 Royaumes. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Kane : Pour ma part tout cela est largement mérité et vous ma Reine ?

Abby : Absolument, et pour la durée de votre repos je pense qu'un an serait bien. Tous doivent s'occuper de leur Royaumes maintenant, de plus l'année prochaine Lexa aura 21 ans.

Clarke : Je ne lui ai pas encore dit ce qu'il se passe.

Kane : De quoi as-tu peur, il est évident qu'elle te choisira.

Clarke : Cette loi sur les nobles est vraiment ennuyante, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligée de le faire.

Abby : Je ne pense pas qu'elle pense pareil vu comment elle te regarde depuis que tu es assise avec nous. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) En parlant de regard, je tiens à vous dire que je serai heureuse le jour où vous vous décideriez tous les deux.

Abby : (Rouge) Clarke !

Kane : (Encore plus rouge) Et bien on comptait t'en parler, c'est récent et je comprendrai que tu n'acceptes pas mais j'ai….

Abby : Si tu t'y opposes ce n'est pas un problème, je…

Clarke : Maman, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir meilleur homme après Papa. Je considère Kane comme mon oncle depuis mon enfance, il est comme un second père pour moi. Jamais je ne m'opposerai à cela et je rajouterai que Papa vous voulais heureux tous les deux, si c'est ensemble c'est encore mieux.

Abby : (Larme) Merci ma fille.

Kane : Merci (Touché).

Clarke : Maintenant que c'est dit, il ne te reste plus qu'à faire ta demande tonton…(Sourire) Je vous aime, vous avez ma bénédiction.

Je vis Kane rougir encore plus et ma mère faire semblant de regarder ailleurs, je les serre dans les bras et vais rejoindre Lexa qui ne m'a pas quitté du regard de la soirée.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est bien pour ta mère et Kane, ils forment un beau couple.

Clarke : Oui je suis heureuse pour eux.

Lexa : Que se passe-t-il à mes 21 ans ? Tu me caches des choses Princesse ?

Clarke : (Gênée) Non mais c'est une loi stupide dans mon Royaume qui disparaitra quand je monterai sur le trône.

Lexa : (Caresse ma joue) Dis-moi Princesse.

Clarke : Les nobles et membre de la Royauté doivent choisir leur futur époux ou épouse à ce moment là. Ils ont toute leur année pour choisir, s'ils ne le font pas le Roi ou la Reine choisit à leur place mais ça n'arrive jamais.

Lexa : Je vois, je me demande qui la Reine me choisirait ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Tu n'es pas obligée de choisir et puis tu as le temps enfin je veux dire si tu n'es pas sûre que….

Je suis coupée dans ma phrase par ses lèvres et je souris en lui rendant son baiser….

Lexa : Tu es une idiote si tu penses que j'ai le moindre doute sur le fait que c'est toi ma futur femme et cela pour l'éternité.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de le faire à cause de cette loi.

Lexa : Clarke, ce n'est pas le cas et si tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi ce n'est pas grave on trouvera….

C'est à mon tour de lui couper la parole en l'embrassant, elle resserre son étreinte autour de moi et je me colle à elle.

Clarke : Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi Lexa, bien sur que je me marierai avec toi si tu me le demandes.

Lexa : Bien maintenant que c'est dit, je vais trouver Aden et me venger…

Clarke : C'était une conversation privée…. (Rire)

Lexa : Je suis désolée de te le dire mais il n'y a plus grand chose que tu peux me cacher sans barrière.

Clarke : Je sais oui, mais comme tu ne l'as pas appris honnêtement tu n'as pas le droit de te venger.

Lexa : De quel côté es-tu au juste ?

Clarke : D'Aden quand il décide de te taquiner, et que tu agis comme une idiote…

Lexa : Tu n'as pas vu comment on te regarde….

Clarke : Non et tu sais pourquoi ?

Lexa : Non.

Clarke : Car moi je ne vois que toi…. (Embrasse)

Lexa : (Soupire) Je vais le jeter dans le lac quand même.

Clarke : (Rire) Je le sauverai.

Lexa : Je t'en empêcherai en t'occupant…

Clarke : Et comment comptes tu accomplir cela ? (Regard provocateur)

Lexa : (Embrasse) Comme ça….et aussi comme ça (Embrasse dans le cou)

Clarke : (Respiration difficile) Je pense que personne ne remarquera notre absence maintenant. (Claque des doigts)

On se retrouve dans notre chambre et Lexa me regarde victorieusement, j'avoue je suis faible mais elle sait exactement où m'embrasser pour me rendre folle aussi. Je me jette sur elle et rapidement nos vêtements s'envolent, ce qu'elle est belle je ne me lasserai jamais de l'admirer.

Lexa : Tu es encore plus belle, maintenant cesses de penser tu me déconcentres.

Je ris et me laisse emporter par la passion de ma presque fiancée si on n'y pense bien, Lexa grogne et je m'oblige à ne penser à rien. Ce qui devient rapidement facile face à l'ardeur de ma guerrière. Bien plus tard mon cerveau recommence à réfléchir et tout ce à quoi je pense c'est que malgré toutes ses épreuves je suis vraiment heureuse.

Lexa : Moi aussi mon cœur…Dort maintenant.

 **POV Lexa :**

Les flammes montaient haut dans le ciel, je me retenais de pleurer et seule la présence de Clarke près de moi m'en empêche. Les funérailles de Costia et du General furent magnifique, elles sont finies depuis longtemps mais je reste là immobile. Persée a pris la nouvelle avec beaucoup de dignité mais je sais que son cœur souffre énormément. D'ailleurs quand il a passé son uniforme de General, sa femme lui a essuyé quelques larmes. Il ne m'en a pas voulu, pourtant il est mort pour me protéger. Au contraire il m'a dit qu'il aurait fait pareil sans hésiter pour moi ou Clarke, je n'ai su que répondre et il m'a serré dans ses bras avant de partir organiser la Garde Noire. Tous nos amis sont rentrés dans leur Royaume respectif, avec Clarke on a décidé de se reposer un peu avant de partir voir Roan dans 1 mois pour l'aider à reconstruire le sien. Je compte bien profiter de cette année pour aimer Clarke chaque jour et lui faire oublier toutes ses blessures. Par la même occasion elle guérira les miennes, cette année va nous faire le plus grand bien à tous….


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24 :**

 **Clarke 19 ans Lexa 21 ans**

 **1 an plus tard….**

 **POV Lexa :**

L'année est passée vite, trop vite pour moi. La majeure partie on était à l'extérieur du Royaume, avec Roan ou Raven. On est même allées voir Bellamy et Octavia. Mais aussi Lincoln et les autres. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'apprête à devenir Roi, après la mort de son père, sa mère a complètement craqué et n'est plus apte à régner. Je suis donc assise dans la salle du trône et regarde mon ami se faire couronner en présence de tous les monarques et héritiers. Clarke est postée près de moi et me tient la main tendrement, entre nous tout va bien. S'en est même risible que ce soit aussi facile après toutes les épreuves qu'on a eu durant des années. Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre de cela non plus, demain nous rentrons au Royaume. Demain j'ai 21 ans et par conséquent je dois choisir ma compagne. Evidement c'est Clarke mais pour lui faire la surprise de la demande je lui ai interdit l'accès à mes pensées depuis plusieurs semaines. Il y a eu plusieurs autres événements cette années, Roan et Luna se sont fiancés, Lincoln et Octavia, Jasper et Maya, Monty et Harper, John et Emori, Nathan et Bryan sont enfin ensemble aussi. Wells s'est marié i mois avec une magnifique Princesse d'un Royaumes lointain et semble très heureux. Tous nos amis semblent heureux, et ça fait chaud au cœur. Les éternels célibataires restent Anya, Ellios et Bellamy qui à chaque fois qu'on leur en parle nous disent qu'ils ont le temps d'y penser. Cette année loin des guerres, de l'entrainement nous a fait vraiment du bien à tous. Après le bal pour mon anniversaire les choses reprendront le cours normal, Roan, Bellamy et Wells étant maintenant Roi seront moins présents mais grâce à John ils pourront venir très vite en cas de besoin. Le couronnement finit on se dirige tous vers la salle de bal, tous les couples danses ensemble conscients que c'est un des rares moments de paix qu'ils nous restent encore à partager.

Clarke : Tu sembles plongée dans d'agréables pensées mon amour ?

Lexa : Tu ne te remets toujours pas que je t'empêche d'y accéder n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : J'ai l'impression que je suis loin de toi sans ça, et quand je suis loin de toi je me sens vide.

Lexa : Demain soir je te promets que je les abaisserai pour ne les relever que de très rares fois.

Clarke : J'ai parlé à ma mère tu sais, la loi des 21 ans a été annulée sous son ordre alors si…

Lexa : Tu m'aimes ?

Clarke : C'est une question piège ?

Lexa : Non.

Clarke : Alors c'est une question stupide.

Lexa : (Sourire) Réponds.

Clarke : Je t'aime, plus que ma propre vie. Tu en doutes ?

Lexa : Non et toi doutes tu de mon amour pour toi ?

Clarke : Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que ça soit une obligation.

Lexa : Clarke je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. Être avec toi n'est pas une obligation mais un choix, et demain ce que je ferai sera l'un d'eux. Il sera mon choix tu comprends ?

Clarke : Ca me rend folle de ne rien savoir, donnes moi un indice stp. (Regard suppliant)

Lexa : Ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister après. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que je t'aime et demain tous le saurons.

Clarke : Très bien, je t'abandonne un instant je dois une danse au Roi Bellamy. (Sourire)

Lexa : Dis-lui qu'il a intérêt de m'inviter aussi.

Clarke : Il tient trop à sa vie pour l'oublier, à plus tard. (Embrasse)

Je souris à ma Princesse et rejoint Luna et Roan plus loin.

Roan : Tu as enfin libéré Clarke ?

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est une victime consentante et tu peux parler tu n'as pas lâché Luna de la soirée.

Luna : J'ai pitié des pauvres hommes qui tenteraient de m'inviter.

Lexa : Et après c'est moi la jalouse ?

Roan : (Sourit) Je prend soin de ce qui m'appartient.

Luna : Je ne t'appartiens pas encore chéri.

Roan : Tu as dit oui, trop tard. (Sourire)

Lexa : Et après on ose dire que Clarke et moi, on dégouline d'amour.

Roan : En même temps c'est vrai.

Luna : Elles sont juste heureuses, je préfère les voir comme ça que pendant les dix dernières années.

Roan : Moi aussi. J'ai enfin finit de reconstruire tous les villages, l'armée et le cercle des Enchanteurs sont aussi en place.

Lexa : Tu vas pouvoir venir plus souvent alors ?

Roan : Oui, mon intendant est un ancien ami à moi en qui j'ai toute confiance.

Luna : C'est une bonne nouvelle, être loin de toi est difficile.

Lexa : Au fait, vous comptez vous marier quand ?

Roan : L'été prochain si tout va bien.

Luna : Oui nos Royaumes sont entrain de discuter pour fusionner.

Lexa : Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, c'est vrai que tu es la Princesse héritière aussi ?

Roan : Tu sais qu'au besoin j'abandonnerai mon tire.

Luna : Ton Royaume est fragile, il a trop besoin de toi. Notre mariage unira nos deux Royaumes pour n'en faire qu'un c'est tout. Heureusement nos Royaumes se touchent cela sera plus facile comme ça.

Lexa : C'est une bien meilleure idée.

Roan : C'est juste que je ne veux pas que les autres Royaumes pensent qu'on unit nos Royaumes pour faire une guerre ou quoi que ce soit de regrettable.

Lexa : Tout les Monarques te connaissent, ils savent que tu es un homme de parole et de paix.

Luna : Elle a raison, en un an tu as apaisé le ressentit envers ton Royaume. Tu as ouvert tes frontières et nombreux sont ceux qui choisissent ton Royaume pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Lexa : C'est vrai on surnomme ton Royaume « Le Royaume de la seconde chance ».

Roan : (Emu) Je ne savais pas.

Lexa : Tu es un bon Roi Roan, personne ne remettra en doute ce mariage.

Luna : Merci Lex, j'ai beau lui répéter il ne me croit jamais.

Roan : Car tu n'es pas très objective me concernant. (Sourire)

Lexa : C'est vrai aussi (Sourire).

On continu de discuter un moment avant que Clarke nous rejoigne, tous nos amis restent avec nous à discuter et il fut temps de se coucher. Demain nous rentrons, et je dois tour organisé pour que ma demande soit parfaite. Car Clarke est parfaite et elle le mérite. Grâce à John et Clarke, on réintégra le château très vite ce qui nous évite une semaine de voyage. Je me colle dans le dos de Clarke et l'enferme dans mes bras en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Lexa : (Murmures) Je t'aime mon Ange.

Clarke : (Endormis) Je t'aime aussi mon étoile.

 **Quelques minutes avant l'ouverture du bal….**

Très bien tout est prêt et je commence à vraiment paniqué quand Luna s'approche de moi en souriant.

Luna : Et Commandante. Respire un peu on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir.

Lexa : (Sourire) Ok j'avoue, je stresse un peu, je veux juste que tout soit parfait pour Clarke. Et puis j'ai vraiment fait simple, j'ai peur qu'elle soit déçue.

Luna : De quoi as-tu peur, Clarke accepterai de t'épouser n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Lexa : Tu as raison, il est temps de rejoindre tout le monde.

Luna : Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, maintenant Roméo vas demander la main de ta belle.

Je souris à mon amie et on rejoint la salle de bal, j'aperçois Clarke magnifique dans une robe bleu. Elle me remarque et le sourire qu'elle me fait suffit à chasser tout mon stresse. Tous nos amis, ayant été mis dans la confidence, sourient et s'écarte d'elle. Clarke ne comprenant que trop tard ce qui se passe semble un peu perdue, j'ai le temps de m'agenouiller devant elle et de lui présenter une bague avant qu'elle ne revienne à la réalité. J'abaisse toutes mes barrières au moment où je prends la parole.

Lexa : Il a presque dix ans de cela, je me suis agenouillée devant toi pour te jurer ma loyauté. Aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses ont changé et d'autre sont restées inchangées comme mon amour pour toi. Tu es la personne que je choisis pour m'accompagner dans cette vie, et je suis presque sur de te choisir dans celle d'après. Tu es mon âme sœur celle pour qui mon cœur bat, je jure de toujours demeurer près de toi ma Princesse. Princesse Clarke du Royaume de Skyland acceptez vous de m'épouser, moi Lexa Commandant et Gardienne de votre Royaume ?

Clarke : J'accepte Commandante. (Larme)

(Applaudissements)

Mon bracelet s'illumine et une armée de Cupidon se déverse dans la salle répandant de l'amour, encore de l'amour et toujours de l'amour. Je passe l'anneau au doigt de Clarke et je comble les derniers centimètres pour l'embrasser sous l'œil ému de nos amis et famille.

Clarke : C'était parfait maintenant tu es presque à moi.

Lexa : Je l'ai toujours été, à toi.

Clarke : Tu accordes une danse à ta fiancée ?

Lexa : Autant que tu veux mon cœur, tu es sur que ça te plait comme demande je….

Clarke : (Rire) Maintenant que tes barrières sont baissées je peux voir tous les scénarios que tu t'es imaginé. C'est de loin mon préféré simple, entourées de toutes les personnes qui comptent pour nous.

Lexa : Tant mieux (Soulagée)

Clarke : Je n'ai besoin que de toi pour mon bonheur, de toi entourée comme ce soir. (Sort un anneau) Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas juste que personne ne sache que tu étais aussi à moi, elle te plait ?

Lexa : Magnifique merci mon amour jamais je ne l'enlèverai.

Clarke : (Passe l'anneau au doigt de Lexa) Tu n'as pas intérêt, c'est le symbole de notre amour. Mes parents divins l'ont béni, et j'ai reconnu la bague de fiançailles de ma mère.

Lexa : Ta mère a tenu à me l'offrir, et tes parents divins l'ont béni aussi.

Je prends ma fiancée dans mes bras, tous nos amis dansent en riant quand une voix sinistre retentit dans la salle.

Cronos : Je suis Cronos le Titan, vous pensiez avoir gagné c'est mal nous connaître. Ma mère n'a pas pu s'éveiller mais j'ai assez de pouvoir pour vous enfermer dans mon Royaume loin de la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde. Telle sera votre punition pour avoir osé nous défier, vous souffrirez mille fois plus comme cela.

Clarke : Lexa !

Je me retourne pour voir Clarke commencer à disparaître, tous nos amis semblent subir le même sort.

Clarke : Mère, je vous confie le Royaume et dites à Jason que je reviendrai vite, Lexa regardes moi.

Lexa : (Paniquée) Clarke, non.

Clarke : On se retrouvera mon amour, je t'aime.

Wells : Prévenez nos Royaumes et organisez l'intendance. Maitre Titus je compte sur vous.

Titus : Bien votre Majesté.

Bellamy : Nous reviendrons.

Roan : Le conseil des treize Royaumes pourra gérer en notre absence.

Clarke : On se reverra mes amis, mon amour…. (Disparaît)

Lexa : CLARKE ! Je me retourne tous mes amis disparaissent un à un devant mes yeux, La Reine me regarde.

Abby : Nous vous attendrons, revenez nous mes enfants.

Je disparais à mon tour emporté par une telle vague de Magie que je ne peux lutter, je me réveille dans un endroit complètement désert et franchement effrayant. Ma Magie semble complètement bloquée, seule mon arme semble avoir encore du pouvoir. Je remarque que mon alliance brille faiblement et souris, je te retrouverai ma Princesse.

 **Des heures plus tard….**

Je marche sans but mais déterminée à trouver une piste pour retrouver Clarke ou nos amis. Plusieurs créatures m'ont attaquée mais en dehors de ça l'endroit semble complètement vide. Mon cœur se serre, ne peut-on pas vivre un peu en paix ? J'espère que Clarke va bien ? Ou es-tu ma Princesse ? Mon anneau brille et je lève la main, je viens de remarquer qu'il brille plus ou moins intensément suivant la direction où je me tourne. Je souris, l'anneau m'indique un chemin. Je reprends le chemin épée à la main et surtout animée d'un nouvel espoir. Quelque temps après je me décide à faire une pause, je n'ai rien mangé depuis un moment et la fatigue commence à m'envahir. Je repère une grotte et m'installe après avoir vérifié qu'aucune créature n'y habite. Je fais un feu, il faut que je trouve à manger et surtout à boire. Heureusement ce genre de situation ne m'effraie pas plus que ça, non la seule chose qui me terrifie c'est de ne pas savoir comment va Clarke. Je soupire et vaincu par la fatigue fini par m'endormir au coin du feu. C'est le bruit de quelqu'un qui approche qui me réveille, sans un bruit je tire mon épée et attends.

Luna : Lexa ! Par tout les Dieux je suis contente de te voir, je croyais être seule dans cet enfer.

Lexa : (Soulagé) Luna, ça va tu n'as rien ?

Luna : Non mais cet endroit est bizarre, on dirait qu'il est vide, mise à part quelques créatures.

Lexa : Je ne pense pas que le but de se Royaume soit de nous blesser, il veut juste nous séparer. Il ne doit pas avoir assez de pouvoir pour faire plus. Je ne peux utiliser la Magie et toi ?

Luna : Non la seule chose qui me reste en pouvoir c'est mon arme c'est tout. On fait quoi ?

Lexa : Mon Alliance semble me guider et je suis sure que c'est vers Clarke donc je pensais la suivre.

Luna : De toute façon il faut continuer d'avancer, qui c'est ce qu'il se passe dans nos Royaumes pendant qu'on est ici.

On reprend la route soucieuse mais contentes de s'être retrouvées, de ne plus être seule dans ce Royaume bizarre nous rassure un peu.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je me réveille complètement abattue, j'ai fait la courageuse quand Cronos nous a annoncé ce qu'il nous attendait mais il n'en est rien. Je pensais être un peu en paix d'ici la quête, je viens à peine de me fiancer. Une larme coule sur ma joue, ho Lexa tu me manques déjà tellement. Je soupire et me lève, ou que je pose mon regard ce n'est que désolation. Mon Alliance se met alors à briller intensément, je souris…..

Clarke : J'arrive mon Amour.

Je sais avec certitude qu'elle va me conduire à Lexa aussi je me laisse guider aveuglement par sa lumière. Cela doit être grâce à mes parents, leur bénédiction a dû charger l'anneau de pouvoir. Je me suis bien rendue compte que mise à part mon arme et mon pendentif plus aucune Magie ne fonctionnait. Je marche depuis des heures quand je tombe sur un cours d'eau, ne sachant pas quand j'en reverrai un je bois beaucoup. Je m'assois un instant, je suis où ? Et comment sortir d'un tel endroit ? Je sursaute quand j'entends du bruit derrière moi et me retourne vivement. Raven apparaît couverte de boue mais souriante.

Clarke : Par les Dieux d'où tu sors comme ça ?

Raven : J'ai dégringolé une montagne et atterrie dans la boue, tu n'es pas blessée ?

Clarke : Non et toi ?

Raven : Un peu dans ma fierté mais je survivrai. Où on est ?

Clarke : Surement dans le Royaume de Cronos, la question c'est comment en sortir une fois nos amis retrouvés.

Raven : Une idée ? Parce que ma Magie est comme morte ici. Il ne me reste que mon arme qui a du pouvoir et mes bracelets.

Clarke : Le plus important c'est de retrouver Lexa, Finn et tout le monde. Ensemble on trouvera une solution, mais d'abord je te suggère de prendre un bain dans la rivière. (Sourire)

Raven : Clarke, tu penses qu'on les retrouvera ? Cronos a bien dit qu'on serait séparés à jamais de la personne aimée.

Clarke : On se retrouvera, Finn te cherchera. Comme je sais que Lexa me cherche, il faut garder espoir.

Raven : Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé, je commençais à désespérer.

Clarke : Je suis sure que tout le monde cherche à se retrouver, aller laves toi et reprenons la route.

 **POV Lexa**

Luna : Lexa on ne peut pas passer par là, la pente est vraiment trop abrupte. Sans une corde pour nous sécuriser on risque de se rompre le cou.

Lexa : L'anneau dit que c'est ce chemin, il nous faut le suivre.

Luna : Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un piège pour nous emmener plus rapidement à la mort ?

Lexa : Je sais qu'il me mènera à Clarke, je vais descendre en premier suis moi de près on s'aidera.

Je pose mon pied sur la falaise et entreprend de descendre doucement, très vite je vois Luna me suivre et je finis par arriver jusqu'à un endroit plus grand. Je lève les yeux et aperçoit une gigantesque grotte derrière moi avant de reporter mon attention sur Luna qui arrive enfin à ma hauteur. D'un coup elle glisse et se rattrape in extrémiste au bord de là où je suis.

Lexa : LUNA ! Accroches toi, attrapes ma main, je vais te tirer.

Luna attrape ma main mais dans la position où je suis je ne peux pas déployer toute ma force pour le tirer. Seulement mes pieds me maintiennent en équilibre et de mes deux mains j'essaie de tirer Luna qui n'a aucune prise pour m'aider.

Lincoln : Lexa, Luna, tenez bon je suis là.

Lincoln se jette à mes cotés pour tirer Luna vers nous, après quelques minutes on arrive enfin à la hisser et on soupire de soulagement.

Lincoln : Par l'enfer, vous savez faire vos entrées. (Sourire)

Luna : C'est dans ce genre de situation que je te remercie de ne pas avoir abandonné l'exercice physique.

Lexa : Comment tu es arrivé là ?

Lincoln : Je me suis réveillé dans cette grotte, cela fait des heures que je cherche une sortie et je vous ai entendu.

Luna : Tu n'aurais pas trouvé à boire et à manger dans ta grotte ?

Lincoln : J'ai tué un ours, ce n'est pas mauvais. Et il y a de l'eau aussi, je suis content de vous voir.

Lexa : Nous aussi, prenons une pause et après on continuera je vais t'expliquer pendant qu'on mange.

Après avoir parcouru la grotte une vingtaine de minutes on s'assoit près du feu et tout en mangeant on commence nos récits. Je pense à Clarke, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas blessée.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Raven ça va tu es bien silencieuse ?

Raven : Je suis inquiète de ne jamais la revoir.

Clarke : La ?

Raven : De quoi ? Non rien laisse ce n'est pas important.

Clarke : (Soupire) Anya nous retrouvera ne t'inquiètes pas.

Raven : (Triste) C'est si flagrant que cela ?

Clarke : Oui et non, tu sembles partagée ?

Raven : Je le suis, j'aime Finn sincèrement et depuis des années mais Anya c'est compliqué. De plus je suis une Princesse et tu connais nos lois. Même si mon père m'aime il n'acceptera jamais cela, et mon Royaume non plus. Je me dois d'épouser un Prince ou une Princesse, à la rigueur un noble influent mais c'est tout.

Clarke : Les lois sont faites pour être changé, surtout quand elles sont stupides. L'amour devrait être le seul critère de sélection dans un Mariage.

Raven : (Sourire) C'est la fille de l'amour qui parle ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Moques-toi, tu sais que j'ai raison. Bon l'anneau me dit que c'est par là mais je ne vois pas comment passer sans ailes ?

John : (Apparaît) Vous avez demandé des ailes ?

Clarke : (Le serre contre moi) John, ce que je suis contente de te voir, ça va tu n'es pas blessé ?

John : (Lui rend son étreinte) Non, et vous ?

Raven : Ça va, tu as toujours tes pouvoirs ?

John : Pas vraiment, je peux juste me téléporter à l'endroit que je vois. Avec mon arme c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Clarke : Tu peux nous faire passer de l'autre coté ?

John : Oui, vous avez un plan ?

Raven : On va t'expliquer de l'autre coté, allons-y.

Courage mon amour, on se retrouvera bientôt !

 **POV Lexa**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous avions repris la route, on avait finit par arriver en bas de la falaise et on marchait tout droit. On était tous silencieux pensant sans doute à la personne qu'on aime. J'entends des cris et me fige un instant.

Luna : Ca ressemble à la voix d'Emori non ?

Lexa : Courrons, on dirait qu'elle a des problèmes !

On court jusqu'à l'origine des cris, Emori et Seléna l'épouse de Wells son dans des sables mouvant. Emori tient d'une main Sélena et d'une autre une branche et semble à bout de force.

Lincoln : Em, bouges pas on arrive.

Emori : Par l'enfer je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de vous voir.

Lexa : Ca fait plaisir (Sourire)

Sélena : Wells m'a dit que vous étiez tous un peu fou, cela fait des heures qu'elle nous maintient comme ça. Sans moi, elle aurait pu s'en sortir.

Luna : On n'abandonne pas l'un des nôtres votre Majesté.

Emori : Tout à fait, on va tous rentrer chez nous je vous le promets.

Je marche doucement vers Emori en testant le sol, j'arrive à lui saisir la main et commence à tirer aidée par Luna et Lincoln. Lincoln hurle une incantation et on arrive à les ramener près de nous.

Luna : Tu as encore un peu de pouvoir ?

Lincoln : Peu et cela me coute pas mal d'énergie.

Emori : Merci les amis.

Sélena : Merci.

Lexa : Bien je crois qu'une pause s'impose, vous allez nous raconter ce qui c'est passé et on vous expliquera le plan.

On s'installe plus loin et après avoir fait un bon feu, Emori et Sélena nous raconte ce qui leur est arrivés….

 **POV Clarke :**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'on alternait entre un froid glacial et une chaleur insupportable. On était tous les trois épuisés mais on continuait à avancer malgré tout. Avec le peu de magie qui me restait, j'ai créé une barrière qui nous protège un peu des températures mais cela reste difficile. On finit par s'arrêter à l'abri complètement frigorifiés, personne ne parle on tente de se réchauffer près du feu quand on entend des hurlements.

Octavia : Courage Eléa, on va se mettre à l'abri. Gardes les yeux ouverts, je te jure que je vais te ramener auprès de Persée.

Octavia porte Eléa sur son dos, elles semblent à bout de force et on se précipite vers elles.

Clarke : Tenez bon, on est là.

Raven : Lâche Eléa O, John va l'emmener à l'abri.

Octavia : Je suis contente de vous voir… (Tombe évanouie)

Clarke : OCTAVIA ! Raven aides moi, John occupes toi d'Eléa il faut les réchauffer au plus vite.

On installe Octavia et Eléa près du feu, je suis rassurée de voir qu'elles ne sont pas blessées juste gelées et fatiguées.

John : Cet endroit va avoir notre peau si ça continu, j'espère qu'Emori et les autres vont bien.

Clarke : Je suis sur que oui, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais je le saurai si l'un d'entre vous était grièvement blessé. Lexa va nous retrouver, on trouvera nos amis et on rentrera chez nous.

Raven : Un jour il faudra me dire où tu trouves autant de courage et de confiance.

Clarke : L'Amour, pour Lexa mais aussi pour chacun d'entre vous c'est cela qui me guide.

Octavia : Nous aussi on t'aime.

Clarke : (Soulagé) Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Octavia nous raconte alors son périple et sa rencontre avec Eléa, on finit par s'endormir préoccupés mais heureux de retrouver une partie de nos amis.

 **POV Lexa**

Il pleuvait sans s'arrêter depuis des heures, personnes ne se plaignait mais je les voyais tous perdre espoir au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait. Si mon alliance ne brillait pas je serai sans doute dans le même état qu'eux, mais la certitude de voir Clarke bientôt me donne des ailes.

Lincoln : Ce Royaume est pire que l'enfer.

Luna : J'ai l'impression d'avancer sans destination, heureusement que vous êtes là sinon j'aurais déjà perdu l'esprit.

Emori : Pareil, mais ensemble on peut tout faire. Clarke le répète souvent et je suis sure qu'elle a raison.

Lexa : Il faut garder espoir les amis, on retrouvera tout le monde et on rentrera je vous le promets.

Sélena : Je sais enfin pourquoi Wells vous tient tous en si haute estime, vous êtes tous de grands Héros.

Lexa : Le Roi Wells l'est lui aussi, il nous trouvera j'en suis persuadée.

Luna : Lex regarde ce n'est pas Nathan et Harper là-bas ?

Lincoln : Si et ils ont des problèmes vu à la vitesse où ils courent.

Lexa : Sortez vos armes, Majesté restez derrière nous.

Sélena : Je sais me battre, je veux vous aider aussi.

Luna : (Tend une dague) Restez près de moi.

Lincoln : C'est un géant au 100 bras, je comprends pourquoi ils courent.

Lexa : On y va en formation, Emori tu restes près de la Reine.

On court et on rejoint nos amis qui semblent ravis de nous voir, le Géant s'arrête et on l'encercle tous, arme à la main.

Harper : Cet endroit veut notre mort ce n'est pas possible.

Nathan : On est content de vous voir, on fait quoi Lexa ?

Lexa : On vise les jambes il faut le mettre à genou, vous attirez son attention je me faufile.

Lincoln : Je risque de m'évanouir, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais utiliser un sort puissant et vu qu'ici nos pouvoirs ne marchent quasiment pas cela va me pomper toute mon énergie.

Luna : Je te couvre ne t'inquiètes pas.

Harper : Nathan et moi on peut utiliser de petites flammes, on va l'attirer.

Je fais signe à mes amis de commencer, je manque de mourir au moins dix fois mais finalement j'atteins ses jambes. Je vois Lincoln s'écouler dans les bras de Luna et je regarde le Géant, il ne bouge plus. Bien jouer Linc un sort d'immobilités, j'en profite pour le trancher férocement partout où ma lame peux l'atteindre. Luna, Harper, Sélena, Emori et Nathan font des dégâts aussi avant que le sort ne se rompt. Le Géant hurle et s'écroule à genoux devant nous, Je fais signe à Nathan et Luna.

Lexa : Je prends de l'élan vous me propulsez sur lui compris ?

Luna : Ok

Nathan : Faites attention.

Mes amis se mettent en position et je cours prendre de l'élan, je m'élance à pleine vitesse et prend appui sur les mains jointes de Luna et Nathan pour me donner l'impulsion nécessaire pour atterrir sur le Géant. Je décolle et atterrie lourdement sur son dos, je ne perd pas de temps et lui enfonce mon épée dans la nuque. Le Géant s'écroule et la pluie s'arrête enfin.

Nathan : J'ai besoin d'une pause, je n'en peux plus de ce Royaume maudit.

Lexa : Venez, allons trouver à manger et dormir un peu, vous nous raconterez tout.

Harper : Oui, et vous aussi.

On part et pour une fois nous avons de la chance car on trouve rapidement de quoi s'abriter et on arrive même à manger un peu. Le temps de raconter les histoires de chacun, on s'endort tous près du feu.

Lexa : (Mental) Courage mon amour j'arrive.

Je sais qu'elle ne m'entend pas ici, mais cela me rassure de lui dire. La fatigue finit par me rattraper et je m'endors avec le visage de Clarke devant les yeux.

 **POV Clarke :**

Après qu'Eléa et Octavia aient récupéré un peu on a reprit la route toujours guidés par mon alliance. Il faudra que je remercie mes parents pour cela, j'espère que tout va bien au Royaume ?

Octavia : Tu sais comment sortir d'ici ?

Clarke : Aucune idée, j'essaye de retrouver tout le monde avant.

Raven : On trouvera bien le moment venu.

John : Pour le moment on à un problème, levez la tête.

Des Harpies encore, ces créatures maudites sont toujours là quand il ne faut pas. On court se mettre à l'abri dans une forêt sombre, je souris quand je vois Wells et Bryan se battre dos à dos face aux créatures. On se dépêche de les rejoindre et on se poste à leur cotés.

Wells : Salut Princesse, il était temps que tu arrives.

Bryan : Bonjour Princesse, je suis heureux de vous voir saine et sauve.

Clarke : Bryan je vais finir par t'ordonner de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer.

Raven : Ce n'est pas le moment, elles sont nombreuses comment on fait ?

Octavia : On les massacre quelle question.

Clarke : John protèges Eléa, les autres on y va.

On s'élance tous et pendant longtemps je ne vois qu'une succession de créatures autour de moi, après un temps qui me semble interminable cela s'arrête enfin et on tombe assis de fatigue. On a tous quelques vilaines blessures mais rien de grave, évidement aucun sort de soin ne marche donc on se contente de bander les plus sérieuses avant de repartir.

Bryan : Pour une fois que je terrasse autant d'ennemis Nathan n'est même pas là. (Triste)

Octavia : Tu as été impressionnant je lui dirai.

Bryan : Merci Capitaine.

Wells : J'espère que Sélena a trouvé l'un d'entre vous, elle sait se battre mais elle n'a plus l'habitude.

Clarke : Ils la protégeront qui que ce soit ne t'en fais pas.

John : Il faut nous reposer, on est tous blessés et fatigués.

Raven : Trouvons un abri.

Clarke : Il faut trouver à boire et à manger aussi, il faut reprendre des forces.

On se disperse un peu pour chercher de quoi manger et nous abriter et après quelques temps on finit par trouver une grotte qui abritait une créature qui nous sert de repas. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que sait et mange en me retenant de vomir, Wells et Bryan nous racontent ce qu'il s'est passé pour eux et on s'endort.

Clarke : (Mental) Je t'aime Lexa, j'arrive !

 **POV Lexa :**

Le combat contre le Géant nous a laissé quelques blessures, Lincoln se remettant avec peine du dernier sort on se contente de les bander avant de repartir sur la route.

Lincoln : Dès que j'aurai récupéré un peu, je nous soignerai.

Lexa : Il vaut mieux garder ta Magie en cas d'urgence, nos blessures ne sont pas graves pour le moment.

Luna : J'ai du mal à me rendre compte depuis combien de temps on est ici ?

Emori : 3 jours je dirai.

Lincoln : Vous sentez ça ?

(Tremblement de terre)

Je tourne la tête et voit Persée et Jasper courir en nous hurlant de faire de même, le sol semble s'effondrer derrière eux.

Lexa : COURREZ !

On court ce qui me semble être pendant des heures avant d'arriver devant une montagne gigantesque.

Lexa : Grimpez vite….

Je vois tout mes amis s'accrocher à la paroi et grimper aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent. A mon grand soulagement tout le monde est là et le tremblement de terre s'est arrêté à nos pieds. Nous laissant comme seul choix de grimper tout en haut pour continuer notre chemin.

Persée : Tout le monde va bien ?

Jasper : Je déteste cet endroit, je suppose que Maya n'est pas là ?

Lexa : Non, on est tous séparé de l'être aimé tu te souviens ?

Persée : J'espère qu'Eléa va bien ainsi que les autres. Mais ma femme n'est pas une combattante, je suis très inquiet.

Lexa : Si ça fait comme nous elle trouvera l'un d'entre nous, tu sais que tous la protégeront.

Luna : Il va falloir grimper, on devrait se mettre deux par deux au cas où on glisse.

Lincoln : Bonne idée oui.

On se met par paire on entame la montée de la montagne, nos diverses blessures ne nous aident pas à maintenir nos appuis et plus d'une fois on manque de se rompre le cou. Après je ne sais combien de temps j'entends Persée hurler.

Persée : Je vois le sommet, courage mes amis on y est presque.

Lexa : Enfin, tout le monde va bien ?

Jasper : J'espère que je suis le fils caché du Dieu Hermès, avec un peu de chance il me donnera ses sandales ailées et je n'aurai plus jamais à traverser ce genre de truc.

Luna : Bonne idée, comme ça tu nous porteras tous.

Je vois Jasper grimacer et je me retiens de rire, on finit tous par arriver au sommet complètement épuisés. On regarde le paysage et vraiment si je ne savais pas avec certitude que je trouverai Clarke j'aurai éclaté en sanglots face à ce je que je vois devant nous.

Emori : Un désert, comment c'est possible alors qu'on est sur une montagne enneigée ?

Nathan : Avec Harper on a traversé toutes les saisons, rien ne semble impossible ici.

Lexa : Dormons, demain la traversé va être difficile.

 **POV Clarke**

On est devant un lac sans aucun moyen de le traverser autrement qu'en nageant, ce qui pour Eléa qui est un problème vu qu'elle ne sait pas nager. Je me tourne, et je sens que ma Magie est toujours présente bien que fortement diminuée.

Clarke : Il faut construire un radeau assez grand pour transporter Eléa et permettre de se reposer à tour de rôle.

Octavia : On n'a pas de corde.

Raven : Je pourrai essayer d'en imaginer une mais ça risque de me saper toute mon énergie et vous aurez deux personnes à transporter.

Clarke : Occupez-vous de trouver des rondins je m'occupe de la corde, je ne pense pas m'évanouir en faisant apparaître une corde, je serai juste bien fatiguée.

John : Ok allons-y, le temps commence à changer. Je préférerai qu'on ne soit pas obligé de traverser une tempête.

Je tourne la tête vers la forêt quand j'entends un grand bruit, un arbre s'étale à nos pieds et Roan et Maya apparaissent. Tous nos amis accueillent les nouveaux venus chaleureusement et je précipite dans les bras de mon frère rassuré.

Clarke : Tu as une sale tête.

Roan : (Sourire) Tu t'es regardé ?

Clarke : (Serrant fort contre elle) Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

Roan : Moi aussi petite sœur, je suppose que vous êtes arrivés à la même conclusion que nous pour traverser ?

Clarke : Un radeau oui, tu as une corde ?

Maya : Oui, on en a trouvé plusieurs dans une grotte il y a deux jours.

Clarke : Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Roan : Depuis pratiquement le début, mais je commençais à désespérer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Maya a dit qu'elle sentait qu'on devait continuer sur ce chemin qu'on finirait par vous trouver.

Clarke : Ton don de clairvoyance n'est pas obscurci ?

Maya : Si, mais pas complètement.

Octavia : On devrait commencer.

Clarke : Oui, allons-y !

Pendant plus de deux heures ont construit un radeau assez grand pour trois personnes, les autres pousserons l'embarcation. Le peu d'affaire qu'on a on le met également sur le radeau mais on préfère tous garder notre arme, on ne sait jamais ici. Eléa, Raven et Maya prennent place sur le radeau et on commence à traverser. Je suis une excellente nageuse aussi je tiens un bon rythme quand je sens la mer s'agiter.

Clarke : Roan il reste de la corde ?

Roan : Oui pourquoi ?

Clarke : Attachez vous solidement au radeau, la tempête se lève et je ne vois toujours pas le rivage.

Wells : Serrez bien le nœud, vu les vagues ça va secouer.

Raven : Clarke montes je te remplace.

Clarke : Non tu ne sais pas bien nager, et Elléa pas du tout. Maya à peine, veilles sur elles.

John : Je vais nous faire avancer plus vite grâce à la Magie, ça nous fera gagner du temps.

Clarke : Ne forces pas trop, Tout le monde est attaché ?

Tous me répondent oui et John nous transporte magiquement plusieurs fois avant de commencer à perdre connaissance.

Octavia : Ca suffit John, on prend le relais.

Il acquiesce faiblement et s'accroche au radeau, les vagues sont de plus en plus énormes et on lutte pour avancer. On finit tous par s'accrocher au radeau complètement épuisés, on dérive un moment dans la tempête. Prenant la place de John je nous déplace magiquement plusieurs fois avant de commencer à sombrer aussi.

Roan : Clarke arrêtes, regardes la rive.

John : Je la vois c'est bon j'ai repris un peu d'énergie je nous y emmène.

John se concentre et le radeau apparaît sur le sable, on se détache avant de s'écrouler. On allume un feu avec nos dernières forces et on s'endort épuisés et roulés en boule serrés les un contre les autres.

 **POV Lexa**

Le désert semble interminable, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours que nous sommes dans cette fournaise. Plusieurs fois on tombe, mais toujours l'un de nous nous aide à nous relever et on avance toujours guidés par mon alliance plus brillante que jamais. J'espère que Clarke va bien, si elle traverse autant d'épreuves que nous elle risque d'être grièvement blessée. Je ne suis même pas là pour la protéger alors que j'ai promis que je ne l'abandonnerai plus jamais, nos fiançailles commencent bien.

Lincoln : Lexa dit moi que c'est un mirage encore mais on dirait qu'Ellios se bat contre un serpent Géant.

Luna : Je le vois aussi.

Lexa : Heureusement que Clarke n'est pas là, elle serait déjà à l'autre bout du désert à sa vue.

Jasper : Je lui répéterai cela (Sourire)

Tout en parlant on court aider notre ami qui est en piteux état, on se positionne autour de lui et il hurle.

Ellios : Tu ne m'auras plus avec tes mirages, mes amis ne sont pas là, meurt créature malfaisante…

Il se jette sur le serpent et il frappe encore et encore au détriment de sa sécurité.

Lexa : Ellios arrêtes, on est bien là.

Lincoln : On est là, on va t'aider mon frère.

Ellios s'écroule en pleurant, Harper et Nathan le tirent hors de danger et le combat reprend.

Ellios : Il va encore vous tuer, je ne veux plus voir ça (Larme et ferme les yeux)

Jasper : N'importe quoi, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir face à un serpent Géant après tout ce qu'on a enduré.

Ellios semble perdu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu mais ça l'a sacrement secoué. A nous tous, le serpent ait rapidement vaincu et je m'approche d'Ellios doucement. Je lui pose une main sur l'épaule et il ouvre les yeux, son regard est paniqué.

Lexa : Mon ami regardes moi, on est là je te le jure. Ce n'est pas un mirage, regardes, tu sens ma main, un mirage ne peut pas te toucher.

Ellios : Je, le serpent m'a dit que vous étiez mort. Tous et il m'a montré comment encore et encore, au début je ne l'ai pas cru mais je ne vous trouvais nul part.

Lexa : On est là maintenant et on va retrouver Clarke et les autres avant de rentrer chez nous d'accord ?

Ellios : D'accord oui, je suis désolé.

Luna : Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu as sans doute eu le plus dur à affronter car tu étais seul pour le faire.

Lincoln : Tu peux te lever ?

Ellios : Je pense oui, il y a un oasis plus loin on pourra se reposer. Je ne sais pas comment sortir d'ici, je me suis réveillé dans cet endroit maudit et depuis je tente de trouver la sortie.

Lexa : Mon Alliance nous guide on trouvera mais d'abord on doit se reposer un peu.

On marche tous un petit moment avant d'atteindre le fameux oasis, on boit et on se nettoie comme on peut quand Bellamy arrive épée à la main.

Bellamy : RENDEZ-MOI MA SŒUR ! LAISSEZ MES AMIS !

Il charge droit sur un arbre et tape comme un fou en hurlant, on le regarde tous hébété ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Ellios : Il souffre du mal du désert, il est encore plus atteint que moi.

Lexa : Bell arrêtes, regardes moi on est là.

Bellamy : Je ne vous laisserai pas les emmener vous M'ENTENDEZ ?

Lincoln : Je vais l'endormir, il est comme possédé.

Lexa : Vas-y avant qu'il ne se blesse encore plus.

Lincoln se concentre et lance le sort sur Bellamy qui s'écroule en même temps que lui. Je récupère Bellamy, il a plusieurs blessures et semble complètement déshydraté. Luna a couché Lincoln près de l'eau et on décide de se reposer, tous ayant grand besoin d'une pause.

 **POV Clarke :**

Monty : Clarke, Clarke réveilles toi !

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, Monty est là et il me sourit affectueusement.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé où suis-je ?

Monty : On vous a tous transporté avec Finn, c'est une sorte de palais. Il semble qu'on ne peut plus avancer nulle part.

Clarke : Que veux-tu dire ?

Monty : On est tous épuisés, et surtout on ne peut pas sortir du palais une fois rentré.

Clarke : Comment vous nous avez emmené alors ?

Monty : Vous avez atterrit aux pieds du palais on n'a fait que vous porter dans un lit.

Clarke : D'accord, j'ai dormis longtemps ?

Monty : Une journée, viens les autres se réveillent aussi. I manger et à boire, je ne sais pas où on est mais les épreuves semblent finies.

Clarke : Comment tu es arrivé là ?

Monty : Je me suis réveillé là. Finn est arrivé deux jours plus tard et depuis on attend, on commencer à désespéré de vous retrouvé.

Clarke : Si Finn est là alors les autres ne vont pas tarder, viens rejoignions les.

Je suis Monty dans un dédale de couloirs pour finir dans une pièce immense, une quantité de nourritures et de boissons sont sur la table et mes amis sont déjà entrain de manger. Roan me souris et je m'assois près de lui et Raven.

Clarke : On manque de mourir je ne sais combien de fois et maintenant on nous traite comme des Dieux ?

Roan : Je sais, mise à part le fait que somme prisonnier et loin de la personne qu'on aime c'est le paradis ici.

Raven : On réfléchira plus tard au problème autant profiter de manger un peux.

J'écoute mon amie à la lettre et me goinfre de tout ce que je peux, cela fait des jours qu'on n'a pas fait un vrais repas et franchement ça fait du bien. Je regarde mon alliance le cœur serré, elle ne brille plus. Cela veut dire que je suis arrivée et Lexa n'est pas là.

 **POV Lexa**

Bellamy a repris ces esprits, il a vécu à peu près la même chose qu'Ellios et je les plains sincèrement. Assisté à la mort de tous les êtres aimés encore et encore ne doit pas être facile à supporter. Nous avons finis par quitter le désert pour arriver devant une étendu d'eau. Je réfléchis à une solution quand un radeau arrive avec ma sœur à bord tout sourire. Je lui saute au cou, rassurée de la voir enfin.

Anya : Il semblerait que je tombe à pic.

Lexa : Oui il semblerait, comment es-tu arrivée là ?

Anya : J'ai erré dans cette forêt des jours avant de tomber ici. J'ai trouvé des cordes et j'ai commencé à fabriquer le radeau il y a plusieurs heures. J'allais le mettre à l'eau quand je vous ai vu arriver, pas trop de blessés ?

Lexa : On survivra et toi ?

Anya : Je suis solide ne t'inquiètes pas.

Après quelques mots échangé on se met en route, le radeau ne pouvant tenir que deux personnes on nage à tour de rôle. La traversé fut difficile entre tempête et épuisement mais finalement on voit la rive au loin.

Lincoln : Je vais nous faire avancer magiquement d'un coup, on dérive plus qu'autre chose on est tous épuisés.

Lincoln se concentre et le radeau est propulsé sur le sable, je m'accroupis et regarde devant moi. Un palais immense se dresse à quelques pas, mes forces m'abandonnent mais je crois apercevoir Clarke courir vers moi avant de m'évanouir.

 **POV Clarke**

On à finit de manger depuis un moment quand mon alliance se met à briller à nouveau.

Clarke : LEXA !

Tous mes amis s'arrêtent de parler et je cours vers l'entrée du palais, Je souris en voyant Lexa et le reste de nos amis débarquer et accélère l'allure. Lexa s'écroule sur le sable s'en doute épuisée et je me jette sur elle bientôt rejointe par le reste de mes amis qui transportent tout le monde au palais.

 **1 jour plus tard….**

Clarke : Lexa, il faut te réveiller mon amour, ouvres les yeux.

Lexa : Demandes-le gentiment.

Je souris avant de l'embrasser, les retrouvailles ont été explosives pour chacun d'entre nous et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi jamais je ne quitterai cette pièce.

Lexa : Tu as trouver comment sortir d'ici ?

Clarke : Pas encore mais on doit en parler tous pendant le repas maintenant que tout le monde est sur pied.

Lexa me serre contre elle et on finit par rejoindre les autres, main dans la main. On a pour ainsi dire jamais lâche le contact depuis nos retrouvailles, ces jours sans Lexa ont été les plus longs de ma vie. Je suis rassurée de voir qu'Aden n'a pas été emmené avec nous.

Raven : Alors quelqu'un a une idée pour sortir d'ici ?

Lincoln : Cette barrière semble indestructible surtout avec nos pouvoirs limités.

Roan : Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Lexa : On pourrait essayer tous ensemble ?

Clarke : C'est dangereux de mélanger les Magies.

Ellios : Et si on essayait avec nos armes elles sont toutes Magiques ?

Clarke : On peut faire un essaie on verra bien.

Sans attendre on se place autour de la barrière et on sort nos Armes.

Lexa : 1, 2, 3 Frappez !

La barrière nous propulse au loin et la voix de Cronos retentit.

Cronos : Vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici, vous êtes mes prisonniers. Mais comme vous avez survécu à mon Royaume en vous retrouvant je vous laisse vivre en paix dans ce palais.

Clarke : Que faut-il faire pour partir ?

Cronos : Un grand sacrifice (Rire) Seul une vie sacrifiée peut anéantir ma barrière et je sais qu'aucun de vous ne le fera.

(Silence)

Lexa : Il ment, il veut juste nous garder ici.

Luna : Il ne ment pas, mon don me l'aurait dit. Lui il marche sans problème ici.

Clarke : Personne ne se sacrifiera on trouvera un moyen.

Raven : Il n'y en pas.

Clarke : Alors je le ferai.

Lexa : NON, pas question Clarke.

Clarke : Lex je…

Lexa : Non, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne te laisserai pas faire, jamais tu m'entends ?

Raven : Lexa à raison on a trop besoin de toi, je vais le faire.

Anya : NON ! Je vais le faire, je ne serai pas une grande perte.

Raven : Comment peux tu dire une telle chose ?

Lexa : Je ne te laisserai pas faire, aucun de vous on va trouver une autre solution.

Maya : Il n'y en a pas je le sens.

Jasper : Moi aussi, et si on tirait au sort.

Roan : Tout le monde aura des arguments pour tout le monde de toute façon, autant le faire. Mais Clarke et Lexa ne doivent pas être compris.

Octavia : Je suis d'accord.

Lincoln : Moi aussi.

Wells : On l'est tous !

Clarke : (Larmes) Non, Lexa à raison on va trouver un moyen.

Lexa : Une telle chose ne doit pas se passer, cherchons autre chose.

Roan : Clarke il n'y a pas d'autre solutions, Jasper tu as encore tes cartes ?

Jasper : Oui pourquoi ?

Roan : Celui qui pioche la plus petite carte sera désigné ça vous va ?

Clarke : Ne faites pas ça svp. (Gorge nouée)

La situation m'échappe totalement et seul la main de Lexa m'empêche de tomber, mes larmes coulent pendant que je vois tout nos amis tirer une carte qui scellera notre destin. Lexa ne pleure pas, son regard est dur et elle se tient droite mais je sais qu'elle souffre autant que moi. Tous nos amis retournent leurs cartes en même temps, Raven à tirer le 2. Elle sourit et s'avance vers la barrière sous le silence choqué de chacun, je vais pour la retenir quand Lexa m'en empêche.

Clarke : Lex non je ne peux pas la laisser faire cela stp.

Lexa : Non, regarde.

Finn : CRONOS !

Cronos : Oui….

Finn : Je vous offre ma vie, libérez mes amis en échange et jurez de ne plus jamais les menacer.

Raven : Finn, non c'est à moi de le faire.

Finn : Je ne te laisserai pas faire, prend soin de mon Royaume stp. Je t'aime, mais je sais que toi tu en aimes une autre. Ce n'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas, souviens toi de ma Magie. J'étais destiné à faire une chose comme cela, je suis content que ce soit pour te sauver. Clarke, Octavia prenez soin d'elle et Anya aimes là pour nous deux.

Raven : Non ne fais pas ça (larmes)

Cronos : Tu possèdes la magie du sacrifice je suis donc obligé de te laisser faire. Je n'interviendrai plus dans cette quête, débrouillez vous avec ma mère.

Finn : Adieu mon amour, sois heureuse. Bonne chance mes amis, Clarke je sais que tu réussiras.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'on apparait tous dans la salle du conseil de mon Royaume sous les yeux ébahis des Monarques présents.

Abby : Par tout les Dieux vous êtes vivants ?

Clarke : (Pleurs) Pas tous, non.

Titus : Il manque le Prince Finn votre altesse.

Abby : Je suis désolée Stefan, Alexandra.

Stefan : Comment ?

Raven : Il s'est sacrifié pour…(Larmes)

Roan : Pour nous sauver tous…c'est un Héros. (Pleurs)

Alexandra : Mon fils (Pleurs).

Abby : Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant votre absence, mais d'abord vous devriez allez vous reposer.

Lexa : Comment ça beaucoup de choses nous sommes partit 1 semaine tout au plus.

Titus : Non Commandante, bien plus. La Princesse Clarke aura 21 ans dans 3 jours !

 **FIN**


End file.
